La Guerra de las Bromas (The Prank War)
by Booh
Summary: Harry y los demás están disfrutando de su último año participando en una de las más prestigiosas tradiciones en Hogwarts: la guerra de las bromas. La guerra con Voldemort quizá haya terminado, pero la guerra con Malfoy no ha hecho más que empezar.Dramione
1. Prólogo

_**La Guerra de las Bromas **_

_**por "CrazyGirl47"**_

_**LEE, ES IMPORTANTE: antes de nada, me gustaría explicar que yo soy ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE la **__**traductora**__** de esta historia. Cuando la leí, me pareció un fanfic excelente y me dio mucha pena que no existiera ninguna versión en lengua española, ya que impedía que muchos de vosotros la conocierais. Para mí ha sido siempre la historia que me ha sorprendido más; la que más ideas me ha dado para continuar con mis propios fics, y la que me ha hecho reír muchísimo gracias a su excelente humor. Así que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice en su momento. **_

_**Actualmente, la historia continúa en proceso, ya que su autora (CrazyGirl47) todavía no la ha terminado, pero no desesperéis porque me consta que actualiza en cuanto tiene un rato para hacerlo. Por mi parte, procuraré traducir lo más rápido que pueda, pero tened en cuenta que yo también tengo un trabajo y que no cobro por esto, por lo que me dedicaré a la traducción cuando tenga tiempo para volcarme en mi "amor al arte" **__****_

_**IMPORTANTE: la autora **__**entiende perfectamente el español**__** –más presión para mí, jajaja-, así que, por favor, dejad tantos reviews como podáis porque sé que los leerá y le harán ilusión. Si tenéis en cuenta todo el trabajo que hay detrás de esta historia, estoy convencida de que no os costará nada dejar un review. Graciasssssss**_

_**Si es que entendéis inglés y os apetece leerla en "versión original", sólo tenéis que buscar "The Prank War" o ir a mis favoritos. Allí la encontraréis más fácilmente. **_

_**TRADUCCIÓN: **_

N/A: Esta historia tiene lugar durante el séptimo año del trío y contendrá spoilers. No se usan cosas del quinto libro, pero como estoy triste de ver que Sirius se ha ido voy a mantenerle vivo. Probablemente habrá un poco de provocaciones sexuales aquí, así como tacos, pero la mayor parte va a ser humor de la vieja escuela.

Muchas cosas son diferentes de los libros en esta historia, además de Sirius todavía vivo. (Por favor, no me pidáis una explicación de cómo escapó del Departamento de Misterios. Un fic en el que Sirius está vivo significa, al menos en mi caso, que Sirius nunca murió en mi mundo). Otras diferencias incluyen que McGonagall es más joven, sólo un año o dos mayor que los Merodeadores (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew); tanto Harry como Ron son Prefectos y Voldemort está muerto, así como Lucius Malfoy y la mayor parte de los Mortífagos. Trataré de recordar poner una advertencia en las notas del autor si cambio algo más a lo largo del camino. Nada de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo –ninguna revelación, como que Snape es mestizo y malo, etc.- se usarán, a no ser que lo advierta así en las notas de autor.

_Sumario_: Harry y los demás están disfrutando de su último año de colegio tomando parte en una de las más prestigiosas tradiciones de todos los tiempos en Hogwarts: la guerra de las bromas de séptimo año. La guerra con Voldemort quizá haya acabado, pero la guerra con Malfoy no ha hecho más que comenzar… y cuando Malfoy le juega una horrible broma a Hermione, los Gryffindors juran vengarse.

_Advertencia_: no soy propietaria de lo que no lo soy, incluyendo pero no limitando Harry Potter y su universo.

P.D: esta historia comienza a finales de octubre, sólo unos días antes de Halloween.

**Prólogo**

La profesora McGonagall finalizó su lección temprano y se giró para encarar a los Gryffindors, su expresión severa. "Soy consciente de ha llegado el momento de la guerra de las bromas de séptimo año", dijo, su voz fría. Unas pocas personas intercambiaron miradas culpables y misteriosas sonrisillas, teniendo ya bromas en mente. "Durante años, el personal y yo hemos intentado abolir ese sinsentido de la guerra entre las casas, pero toda la situación divierte sobremanera al director. Teniendo en cuenta esto, tengo unos pocos consejos de precaución".

"McGonagall no puede pararnos y por eso nos suelta un discurso," susurró Ron a Harry y Hermione con impaciencia. Harry asintió para sí mismo; ésta parecía exactamente el tipo de situación por la que el poco convencional Albus Dumbledore permitiría llevar a los profesores hasta el límite de la locura.

"Para empezar, las bromas son castigables si van contra las normas del colegio, dañan la propiedad escolar y/o especialmente si son peligrosas. Cualquiera que comience una broma peligrosa puede estar sujeto a algo más que una detención, ¿me he explicado con claridad". Varios estudiantes asintieron. "Segundo, personalmente desaconsejo esta actividad; realizar bromas prácticas hará de ustedes un blanco mucho mayor para recibirlas y mientras las bromas peligrosas o dañinas pueden llevarles a todo tipo de problemas, no significa que no puedan hacerse daño si alguien desea ejecutar una a sus expensas. Así que… tengan cuidado". Cabeceó, pellizcando la punta de la nariz bajo sus gafas.

"Finalmente…" Suspiró. "Vigilen sus espaldas. Somos Gryffindors y, como tal, normalmente somos el blanco de las bromas de Slytherin, las cuales suelen ser muy desagradables y, ciertamente, una razón para estar siempre en guardia y morderse la lengua. Los Slytherins pueden ser bastante vengativos".

Hermione suspiró, y Ron y Harry hicieron una mueca de dolor; sin duda, Draco Malfoy iba a usar esto como una excusa para hacer todo lo posible por torturarles.

"No se debe subestimar tampoco a los Ravenclaws; son listos y capaces de crear aterrorizantes bromas elaboradas que pueden dejarles en una situación verdaderamente incómoda," continuó McGonagall. "Los Hufflepuffs también pueden ser complicados –no tienen miedo de trabajar por aquello que desean, y tienen un fuerte sentido de lealtad y justicia, y una determinación que desconcierta a cualquiera. Recuerdo a la gente hablando durante años sobre la venganza de Amos Diggory en algunos Slytherin, y los miembros de la familia Bones han causado el caos durante cientos de años. Y por supuesto, no descartéis a vuestros compañeros Gryffindor. Es raro que un Gryffindor actúe por pura venganza, pero los Gryffindor son bastante atrevidos y algunos harían cualquier cosa por unas risas. Sí, Señor Weasley, estoy hablando de sus hermanos… y no se ría con suficiencia, Señor Potter, casi estrangulo a su padre y a sus amigos por algunas de sus acciones cuando estábamos en el colegio, y su propia madre era bastante molesta, Premio Anual o no." Miró a Hermine mientras decía este último comentario; Hermione tocó su chapa de Premio Anual nerviosamente.

Cuando sonó la campana toda la clase estaba comentando las advertencias de su profesora. "Me pregunto que le hicieron tu madre y tu padre a McGonagall, Harry," meditó Ron mientras los tres se dirigían hacía el Gran Comedor.

"Mataría por saberlo… McGonagall era un año mayor que ellos, y volvió para enseñar en su séptimo año, creo," dijo Harry. "O a lo mejor era dos años mayor, no lo recuerdo".

"Bueno, se lo preguntaremos a Sirius la próxima vez que lo veamos. Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacerle a Malfoy?" preguntó Ron con impaciencia.

"Por el momento, ni idea… a lo mejor podemos contactar a Lupin y a Sirius, ellos tienen que tener algunas ideas… la gente dice que los Merodeadores eran como Fred y George, quizá peores".

"Escribiré también a Fred y George- a lo mejor hasta nos envían algo de la tienda de bromas a buen precio…"

"Oíd, chicos," dijo Hermione con timidez, "quizá simplemente deberíamos dejar tranquilo a Malfoy".

Los dos se pararon para mirarla sorprendidos. "¿Qué?" rugió Ron.

"Podríamos meternos en problemas… Yo podría perder mi estatus de Premio Anual y vosotros podrías dejar de ser Prefectos… pensad en lo que dirían nuestros padres…"

"¿Cómo puedes estar acobardándote? Esta es la excusa perfecta para pillar a Malfoy¡" dijo Harry, asombrado.

Los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor para cenar y se sentaron, discutiendo una y otra vez sobre su comida y zumo de calabaza. Ni siquiera notaron que Malfoy y sus esbirros, Crabbe y Goyle, estaban de pie detrás de ellos hasta que Malfoy volcó el cáliz de Hermione. Harry cogió la copa antes de que se volcase sobre el mantel. "Uups," Malfoy se burló, y desaparecieron.

"Eso ha sido… triste", dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Snape lo estaba mirando… hablarán con él," le dijo Hermione. "Pero si ésa es la única cosa que se le ocurre, no vale la pena, ¿lo ves?"

"Probablemente tenía algo bastante desagradable en mente, pero se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba mirando," razonó Ron.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder cuando Lavender Brown se sentó cerca de ellos y alzó su cáliz. "Un brindis," dijo alegremente, "por el comienzo de una deliciosa guerra".

Todos ellos golpearon sus copas y bebieron –incluso Hermione, que estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Entonces," continuó Lavender, "¿qué pensáis hacerle a los Slytherins? La mitad de los Gryffindors –y probablemente la mayoría del colegio- ya han hecho apuestas sobre vosotros yendo a por Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, todo el mundo está diciendo que con vuestra eterna lucha con los Slytherins y vuestras conexiones con los gemelos Weasley, les daréis su merecido. No nos decepcionéis tampoco a nosotros, he apostado diez galeones a que vosotros, chicos, haréis la mejor broma."

Hermione comenzó a rodar sus ojos y a pensar en un buen discurso acerca de las normas, pero de repente se sintió tremendamente adormilada. "Creo que iré arriba, a la cama… he estado demasiado tiempo levantada hasta tarde estudiando." No pudo reprimir un bostezo.

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" preguntó Harry, preocupado. Hermione se había encontrado bien unos segundos antes.

"No, terminad de comer, estoy bien".

Hermione se puso en pie y se fue, y Ron y Harry empezaron a discutir ideas para la Guerra de las bromas con Lavender, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley. Estaban todos tan concentrados en su conversación que ninguno de ellos se fijó en el profesor Snape, que salía adormilado del Gran Comedor.


	2. Comienza

**Capítulo Uno**

_Comienza_

Hermione Granger estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño; por alguna razón, había cortado con Ron y estaba tendida en la cama con Oliver Word, y ninguno de ellos llevaba nada puesto por debajo de la cintura. Colocó un brazo alrededor de su pecho y puso su pierna rodeando las dos suyas, sonriendo mientras se arrimaba más, su cabeza descansando en uno de sus brazos, los cuales estaban colocados por encima de él, con los dedos enlazados tras su cabeza.

Snape, mientras tanto, estaba despertando de su sueño y lentamente entrando en una etapa de sueño más ligera. A medida que la consciencia se acercaba, notó lo que era, sin duda alguna, una chica enroscada alrededor de él. Instintivamente la rodeó con su brazo, pero su pelo estaba haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo, sacándole aún más rápido de la insconsciencia.

"Oliver," escuchó que susurraba una voz, y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente de par en par.

Al principio estaba enfadado preguntándose por qué su novia le estaba llamando "Oliver". Le llevó un buen rato recuperar sus sentidos y darse cuenta de que él no había tenido una novia desde hacía bastante tiempo.

En este punto, miró hacia abajo, a la chica que estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos y gritó.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe ante el grito aterrador. No estaba medio vestida en los brazos de Oliver después de un partido de Quidditch. Estaba completamente desnuda y abrazando a su profesor menos predilecto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡" gritó en sus narices.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡" asintió Snape.

"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?" se encogió Hermione, apretando el edredón a su alrededor.

"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?" se echó él hacia atrás. Ella se dio cuenta tarde de tres cosas: Una, no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior más allá de haberse levantado de la cena temprano; dos, estaba en la habitación privada de Snape, un lugar al cual ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado; y tres, él estaba completamente desnudo también. El mismo pensamiento horrible parecía haber golpeado a ambos al mismo tiempo; se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo minuto, con parecidas expresiones horrorizadas. Snape rompió el silencio. "No," murmuró, "no estaba bebiendo anoche…". Se bajó de la cama de cuatro postes mientras ajustaba su sábana alrededor de su cintura y salía apresuradamente hacía el armario que había en el rincón, aparentando violento y aterrorizado. Hermione vislumbró docenas de botellas de alcohol, la mayoría de ellas de vodka y ginebra, antes de apartar la mirada del armario mientras él murmuraba para sí mismo, contando cada una de las botellas, como si fueran ingredientes para pociones.

"Esto es una pesadilla. Una muy mala," canturreó Hermione, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. "Peor que cuando soñé que Voldemort mataba a Harry y a los Weasleys y a mis padres. Peor que cuando soñé que me casaba con Malfoy."

"¿Que soñaste el _qué_?" exclamó Snape traicionándose a sí mismo, pero Hermione no le estaba escuchando. Se pellizcó a sí misma, duramente, y aulló.

"Oh, mierda…"

"Esa boc…-oh, dios, sé que no bebí todo esto¡… No, espera, con Minerva, antes de que el semestre empezara… Mierda¡ Sólo tomé zumo de calabaza, maldita sea; Yo no…"

"¡Zumo de calabaza¡" gritó Hermione de repente, provocando que Snape saltara y que casi volcara la larga, casi vacía botella de vino. "Zumo de calabaza… Malfoy… sí, eso es¡ Por supuesto¡"

"¿De qué está hablando?" gruñó Snape, enfadado por haber encontrado su armario de licores tan lleno de alcohol como lo había dejado el día anterior.

"Profesor, Malfoy nos hizo esto¡"

"¿Qué?"

"Malfoy volcó mi cáliz durante la cena, y después de beber me sentí realmente cansada¡ Y luego se fue a hablar con usted¡"

"Y me sentí extremadamente cansado y me retiré más temprano de lo que lo he hecho en años." Snape palmeó su frente, la realidad aflorando.

"Él puso una poción para dormir en nuestras bebidas y después nos trajo aquí de alguna manera…. La guerra de las bromas. Ese pequeño… Voy a ir a por él, no me importa si pierdo el cargo de Premio Anual, y no me importa si consigo que expulsen a todos los Gryffindor¡"

La varita de Snape reposaba en la mesita de noche, y ella la atrapó, aparentando como si estuviera preparada para salir disparada hacia el dormitorio de Slytherin y lanzarle una maldición a Malfoy inmediatamente.

"Accio túnica¡" gritó.

Ninguna túnica salió volando hacia ella._ "Accio túnica" _bramó afligida, pareciendo consternada._ "Accio ropas¡ Accio túnica¡ Maldita sea¡ Accio pantalones¡ Accio túnica¡ ACCIO LO QUE SEA¡_

Un libro salió volando hacia ella y la golpeó en medio de los ojos. "Lo que sea, menos eso," gruñó, frotándose la frente.

Snape se la quedó mirando por un momento, mortificado. Entonces fue en busca de la varita y la tomó de su mano. "_Accio_…" empezó, pero Hermione le paró.

"No funciona, profesor. Malfoy me arrastró hasta aquí y cogió mi túnica y varita de manera que no fuera fácil volver a la sala común".

"Bueno, no se puede ir meneando por ahí con mis mantas," dijo Snape desganado. El shock estaba empezando a ser muy grande. ¿Qué dirían Albus o Minerva si descubrieran a la Premio Anual de Gryffindor desnuda en su alcoba? Incluso si los convenciera de que había sido una broma de Slytherin, nunca podría dejarlo a un lado… Minerva se lo iba a pasar de lo lindo con esto…

"Tequila," murmuró Snape, y volvió a su armario, atando con seguridad la sábana alrededor de su cintura a medida que caminaba. "Sé que tengo una botella de tequila por aquí…"

"Espere, sólo transfigure algo en una túnica y entonces podremos llevarlo puesto de vuelta a la sala común¡" dijo Hermione triunfalmente.

"Buena idea, salvo que no puedo transfigurar una mierda… igual que Flitwick no puede elaborar una compleja poción para salvar su vida y Vector no sabe nada acerca de Herbología. ¿Dónde está mi vaso de chupitos?" Incapaz de encontrarlo, desistió y le dio un gran trago a la botella, luego sonrió un poco.

"¿No podría simplemente ponerme una de tus túnicas?" preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"Supongo que _podría_, si quisiera que me despidieran y si usted deseara que todo Hogwarts la viera con las ropas de un profesor… con la chapa de Director de Casa que dice 'Slytherin'", respondió Snape, conversador. Le tendió la botella a ella. "¿Tequila?"

"Debería emborracharse antes de las clases, le hace ser mucho más cívico," murmuró Hermione irritada. Se sentía atrapada e inquieta, y verdaderamente no le gustaba el hecho de estar sentada en la cama de su profesor menos predilecto con sólo un edredón cubriéndole, pero tampoco quería levantarse y pasear alrededor de su habitación vistiendo con una manta por todo atuendo. Y por si las cosas no fueran suficientemente surrealistas, Snape estaba, simplemente, de pie, allí, sorbiendo una botella de algún tipo de fuerte tequila, emborrachándose tan rápido como su garganta le permitía. Enfadada, salió de la cama y envolvió el edredón con cuidado alrededor de ella. Uno nunca obtenía los mejores resultados con la varita de otro mago y ella era penosa para transfigurar cosas con la varita de Harry o de Ginny, así que de ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de hacer demasiado con la varita de Snape, acostumbrada como estaba a la suya propia. Esperando que Malfoy no hubiera dañado su varita y que pudiera encontrarla pronto, hizo acopio de su valentía y caminó con paso firme hacia el armario de Snape.

"Harry¡ Ron¡ ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?" Ginny los llamó preocupada mientras entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pocas personas habían salido de sus dormitorios; la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores se habían ido a pasar el día a Hogsmeade y la mayor parte de los pequeños estaban divirtiéndose alrededor del castillo o disfrutando de la climatología de principios de otoño en el exterior, pero Harry y Ron estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, metidos en un juego de ajedrez mágico, mientras esperaban a que Hermione apareciera antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

"No, ¿por qué?" preguntó Harry, poniendo una mueca de dolor cuando el alfil de Ron acabó con su caballo.

"No está en su habitación, y Parvati dice que no estaba en el dormitorio cuando volvieron de la cena."

Ron frunció el ceño. "A lo mejor no la vieron –Hermione estaba muy cansada anoche, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero sus ropas y su varita están en su cama, y ella ha desaparecido. Se suponía que se iba a encontrar con Lavender hace dos horas para estudiar pociones, pero no llegó a aparecer. Lavender y Parvati ya están empezando a cotillear -no creéis que le puede haber pasado algo, ¿verdad?"

"Nah," dijo Harry, tratando de sonar convincente, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que Hermione, como el resto de ellos, nunca saldría de la cama sin su varita, incluso ahora que Voldemort se había ido. "No es exactamente fácil tomarle el pelo a Hermione".

"A lo mejor no si tuviera su varita," repuso Ginny. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla. "No se me ocurre a dónde ha podido ir –a ninguno de los sitios con los que han soñado Parvati o Lavender, pero aún asi…"

"¿Qué han dicho ellas?" demandó Ron.

"Oh, la típica basura," dijo Ginny con repugnancia. "Su mejor historia es que te está engañando y que todo eso de estar dormida era una mentira para poder escaparse a la habitación de algún chico.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Han estado inventando esas estúpidas historias desde aquel día en que alguien juró que estaba con Fred, ¿os acordáis de eso?"

Ginny sonrió. "Sí, ¿y quién no?" Fred se encontró una vez con Hermione dormida sobre sus libros en la sala común y la llevó hasta su cama; Lavender y Parvati se despertaron antes de que él se hubiera marchado y, a la mañana siguiente, le dijeron a todo el mundo que Fred y Hermione estaban durmiendo juntos. Fred, para echarse unas risas, le dijo a todo el mundo que era cierto. Lavender y Parvati se quedaron muy decepcionadas cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían estado equivocadas todo el rato, y culparon a Hermione de ello.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro.." Harry dejó de hablar cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió y Hermione dio un traspié para entrar.

Le llevó un buen rato equilibrarse de nuevo. Se estaba balanceando peligrosamente y llevaba unas túnicas varias tallas más grandes que hacían difícil el movimiento. "Tengo una gran idea para la guerra de las bromas," dijo Hermione mientras se le trababa la lengua, luego hipó. "Vamos a practicar todos haciendo Maldiciones Imperdonables y luego las usamos para matar a los Slytherins. ¿Os gusta?"

Los tres parpadearon. "Um… te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

"Estoy bien," dijo Hermione, moviendo el brazo en signo de rechazo. Acto seguido se cayó.

Harry, Ron y Ginny corrieron y la rodearon, mientras ella se reía histéricamente. Sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos y sus amigos pudieron detectar un fuerte olor a vodka. "Está borracha," dijo Ron sin dar crédito. "Pedo, te lo digo yo¡ Hermione Graner, Premio Anual de Hogwarts, está completamente pedo¡"

"Tras la noche que he pasado, tengo derecho a estarlo," dijo Hermione a la defensiva, haciendo pucheros.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó Ginny, mientras Harry y Ron tiraban de Hermione camino del sofá.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Harry dijo, "Um, ¿Hermione? ¿Qué llevas puesto?"

Había detectado el blasón del Director de Casa en su túnica, que se parecía mucho al de McGonagall o Sprout, sólo que en éste ponía "Slytherin" en lugar de "Gryffindor" o "Hufflepuff".

"La túnica de Snape," dijo Hermione. Mientras sus ojos se abrían con descrédito, Hermione se rió entre dientas y les contó toda la historia, su humor evaporándose tras la tercera frase.

"Y entonces," concluyó, "Snape me dejó tomar prestada esta cosa, que es suficientemente grimosa sin añadir que no llevo ninguna ropa interior, y en ese momento estaba tan acabado que me dejó animarme con unos pocos de vasos de vodka y cerveza de mantequilla".

"¿Cuántos son unos pocos?" preguntó Harry con recelo.

Hermione comenzó a contar sus dedos. Cuando llegó a los diez paró, presentando sus manos con todos sus dedos extendidos, y dijo, "Tres, por supuesto, no más de tres."

"Hermione¡" exclamó Ron con exasperación.

"Dale un respiro, se ha despertado desnuda al lado de Snape," dijo Ginny, encogiendo los hombros. "Y yo pensaba que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido mala."

Hermione asintió. "Aunque no está tan mal hablar con él cuando está borracho, ¿sabéis? Discutimos la teoría de unas cuantas pociones, pero ninguno de nosotros podía recordar muy bien la poción exacta…"

"Sólo Hermione podría encontrarse a sí misma durmiendo al lado de un desnudo Snape y de alguna manera empezar a hablar de deberes," murmuró Ron.

"…y luego me contó cómo estaba colgado de la madre de Harry cuando estaban todos en Hogwarts, y que por eso se convirtió en un espía, porque los Potter murieron…"

"EW¡" exclamó Harry. "¡Le gustaba mi madre¡"

Hermione asintió. "Aunque eso está bien. Pero tenemos que matar a todos los Slytherins, así que supongo que tenemos que matar a Snape, y eso significa que no tendrás que pensar más en ello. Y puedo quemar su túnica cuando esté muerto, incluso si ha sido muy amable por su parte prestármela. Hmmm…. Snape es un poco blando cuando está borracho."

"No estás diciendo nada con sentido, Herm," dijo Ginny con amabilidad. "Vamos, vamos a arreglarte. Y a quitarte fuera de la vista, antes de que alguien más te vea."

"Espera, coge sus cosas y llévala a nuestro dormitorio," dijo Harry. "Si Seamus, Dean o Neville entran, no dirán nada. Ninguna de las chicas lo hará."

"Cierto," asintió Ginny, y concretaron subir a Hermione a la habitación de los chicos para esperar hasta que se le pasara la borrachera.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Ron, mientras él y Harry se tambaleaban por las escaleras, cada uno con uno de los brazos de Hermione alrededor de sus hombros, mientras Ginny los seguía con la ropa y la varita de Hermione.

"¿Sobre qué?" dijo Harry.

"Los Slytherins, hombre," dijo Ginny, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, va a ser grande," respondió Harry, estrechando sus ojos.

"Y probablemente ilegal," añadió Hermione con dramatismo, e hipó de nuevo. Señaló con su dedo, como si fuera una varita, y murmuró "Avada Kebavra¡ Avada Cadabra¡"


	3. Aliados inusuales

**Capítulo Dos**

_Aliados Inusuales_

Snape estaba borracho. Muy, muy borracho.

Eso no ha estado… no ha estado _bien_. Se había levantado junto a una estudiante, la maldita Premio Anual –de Gryffindor¡- y eso ya era suficientemente malo sin que ella fuera la mejor amiga de Potter y una de las personas que menos le gustaban. Entonces resultó ser una persona agradable para conversar cuando estaba demasiado borracho para que le preocupara que se tratara de Hermione Granger con quien estaba hablando. Y acabó teniendo un pensamiento o dos de que eso no era correcto a muchos niveles, mientras ella se recostaba sobre su cama o se sentaba en una silla con su túnica puesta. No podía recordar haber tenido una mañana la mitad de extraña que ésta.

_Malfoy tiene que morir… Malfoy tiene que morir…_ Se dio cuenta de que estaba canturreándolo al ritmo de "El granjero en el valle". _Hi, ho, el diario-o, Malfoy tiene que moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir¡_

Snape se encontró a sí mismo entrando en la sala común de Slytherin. Era temprano, pero Malfoy estaba levantado y sentado frente al fuego- Malfoy no había podido dormir bien desde que su padre había fallecido el año anterior, durante la batalla final con Voldemort. Malfoy miró hacia arriba, en dirección a su profesor, asustado, preocupado y completamente confuso.

Snape apuntó con su botella vacía de tequila a Malfoy como si ésta fuera una espada. Malfoy empezó a rebuscar por su varita con cuidado, asustado- aterrorizado, en realidad, pero no sucedía todos los días que un poderoso mago y un ex mortífago llegara corriendo a una habitación sin otra cosa que una sábana alrededor de su cintura, y blandiendo una botella de alcohol en dirección hacia ti.

Snape se encontró gritando laMaldición Mortal imperdonable antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba sujetando su varita. En su lugar, empezó a gritar a Malfoy como… bueno, como el hombre borracho que era.

"No es asunto tuyo si me he acostado con ella¡ No¡ Y no lo he hecho, de verdad¡ Granger y yo… somos… sólo _amigos_¡"

La mirada del rostro de Malfoy hizo que incluso el intoxicado y enfurecido Snape se riera.

Aunque Hermione había usado pasadizos secretos durante toda su vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, y aunque nadie la había visto a excepción de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville (que había entrado en el dormitorio y casi se cae para atrás del shock cuando comprobó que era evidente que Hermione estaba borracha), Malfoy le había contado la broma a todos los Slytherin. Parvati y Lavender conseguido también la información, pero Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían convenido que Ginny y Hermione les contarían que la historia era un bulo, inventada para cubrir el hecho de que Hermione estaba, de hecho, engañando a Ron (algo con lo que ni Ron ni Hemrione estaban contentos, pero que era mucho mejor que la verdad). El cuento no fue más allá de los Slytherins; la mayoría de los estudiantes de las otras casas o bien no la escucharon, o no la creyeron.

La primera clase de pociones después de que Hermione se hubiera despertado al lado de Snape, sin embargo, hizo que Harry, Ron y Hermione recapacitaran. Nada más entrar, Snape se quedó mirando a toda la clase antes de hablar.

"Soy consciente de que, como estudiantes de séptimo año, estarán involucrados en la guerra de las bromas. También estoy plenamente advertido de que, como profesor, sólo se me permite castigarles con detenciones y la retirada de los puntos de las casas. Pero deben saber que…" miró directamente a Malfoy- "no voy a permitir que jueguen conmigo. Cualquiera que cometa el error de tratar de burlarse de mí se encontrará con una venganza, no un castigo. Tendréis a un rival al que enfrentaros, al viejo estilo, y mi trabajo se puede ir al carajo."

Ahora Snape evitaba a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny como si fueran una plaga, sabiendo perfectamente que cualquier acontecimiento en la vida de Hermione siempre era compartido con Ron y Harry, y normalmente con ginny. Los cuatro estaban disfrutando en sus asientos; Snape estaba incluso evaluándoles justamente, tratando de asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos tuviera una razón para que Hermione reportara los eventos a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. También estaba volcando su odio en Malfoy, quien obviamente no pedía un trato de favor de su profesor, consciente de quién había provocado todo y estaba tremendamente disconforme por ello. Sí reveló, de hecho, a Malfoy que su plan había funcionado y él trataba de alcanzar a los Gryffindors en los pasillos para murmurar cosas como, "¿Lo pasasteis bien tú y el profesor Snape, Granger¿Te enseñó algo nuevo?"

Hermione había encontrado un nuevo motivo para odiar a Malfoy; había leído un libro sobre el significado de los sueños y había deducido, de su sueño sobre ella y Oliver, que, en principio, ella y Snape no habían dormido en lados separados. También estaba avergonzada de haberse emborrachado, especialmente porque Neville todavía le dedicaba extrañas y sorprendidas miradas, y estaba preocupada por la túnica de Snape; no la había devuelto y Lavender y Parvati tenían la manía de cotillear en su baúl, en busca de ropas que tomar prestadas o cosas con las que burlarse de ella. Todavía no podía pensar en una manera de vengarse de Malfoy, y finalmente decidió ver si, a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, el profesor Snape podía convertirse en un aliado en la guerra de las bromas.

Tras la segunda clase de pociones después de la broma, nueve días después de que se hubiera despertado en su cama y dos días después de Halloween, Hermione reunió todo su coraje y se acercó a la mesa de Snape con una bolsa de plástico. "¿Profesor?"

"¿Qué, señorita Granger," dijo Snape, su pálida piel sonrosada en las mejillas.

"Eh… su túnica," dijo ella, susurrando a pesar de que no había nadie alrededor. "Quería devolvérsela. Gra… gracias, señor."

"No hay de qué, señorita Granger," dijo Snape con severidad. De repente, estalló en carcajadas, altas carcajadas que sonaban realmente extrañas venidas de él; Hermione no podía recordarle riendo de verdad (al menos, no acerca de algo que no fueran Harry, Ron o Hemrione metiéndose en problemas), y mucho menos carcajeándose.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. "Fue gracioso¿verdad? Ahora que todo ha pasado," dijo con vergüenza.

"En toda mi vida jamás me había sentido más humillado," sonrió Snape. "¿Sabe lo que hice cuando se marchó? Me emborraché aún más, me dirigí hacia la sala común de Slytherin, y empecé a gritar a Draco, diciéndole que no me había acostado con usted y que no era asunto de nadie si lo había hecho, algo parecido; no lo recuerdo muy bien." Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo para sí mismo.

"Yo salí corriendo hacia la sala común y les expliqué toda borracha a Harry, Ron y Ginny que teníamos que matar a todos y cada uno de los Slytherin. Entonces me escondieron en la habitación de Harry y Ron, y Neville entró y me encontró. Casi se muere del susto. Y debería haber visto las caras de Harry y Ron cuando me vieron con su túnica. Ginny les dijo que me había 'dejado' mis ropas y la varita sobre mi cama."

"¿Entonces Draco no destrozó sus cosas? Bueno, algo es algo."

Ella asintió, pero también frunció el ceño. "El asunto es… ¿cómo pudo entrar en la sala común? Necesitaría una contraseña, ya sabe… y normalmente no está relacionada con Gryffindor o cualquier cosa, las hacemos bastante difíciles de adivinar por alguien del exterior, en especial ahora, con la guerra de las bromas."

Snape pestañeó. "Él no tenía que llevarle desde el dormitorio. Probablemente sería una idea muy mala, considerando que tendría que trasportarla todo el camino hacia aquí -¿cómo podría hacer eso si usted no tenía puesta su ropa?" Ella estaba un poco asustada al notar que Snape no se estaba ruborizando ni tampoco siendo tan reservado como siempre, sino que hablaba de estas cosas de una manera racional y calmada, casi como un amigo tratando de ayudar a descifrar por qué éste o aquel le habían pedido para salir. Por alguna razón, él le recordaba muchísimo a Sirius.

"Incluso si, efectivamente, esperó hasta que yo estuviera en su habitación para coger mis ropas –lo cual es posible, no puedo recordar nada de aquella noche, salvo cuando abandoné la cena- se las arregló para colocar mis ropas y mi varita sobre mi cama."

"A lo mejor tenía algún cómplice en Gryffindor. No sería lo más común, se lo garantizo, pero se sabe que ocurrió en el pasado. Supongo que no tiene importancia¿no? Seguramente él estaba jugando: si no hay pena, no hay delito. Si él hubiera destruido todas sus pertenencias o si las encontraran en su posesión, podría haber estado en serios problemas. La destrucción de la varita ajena es una seria ofensa en el mundo mágico. De esta manera ni siquiera podemos probar que haya sido él."

"Oh, pero es importante cómo lo hizo. Por una única razón: si pudo colarse en mi habitación –y en la suya también, por cierto- entonces podría hacerlo otra vez, y a pesar de que casi todo el mundo estaba cenando¿cómo pudieron cuatro Slytherins burlar a la Señora Gorda? Ella está obligada a pedir la contraseña, pero creo que a lo mejor se lo podría haber dicho a alguien. Malfoy ha encontrado alguna manera de acechar que nadie conoce, y si es así, estamos hasta el cuello. Realmente no creo que fuera tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor como si fuera el dueño del sitio ­–es muy raro cuando la casa entera baja a cenar a la misma hora¿sabe?."

"¿Sólo por esa razón? Mírelo desde otro ángulo, si usted lo pillara en su habitación, podría habérselo pasado de lo lindo con él. ¿Y cuatro Slytherins? Draco, Crabbe y Goyle hacen tres. "

Ella sonrió. "Se me ha pasado por la cabeza ir a por él. Pero no creo que fuera uno de ellos el que subió a mi habitación. Presupongo que fue Pansy Parkinson."

Él asintió. "Los chicos no pueden entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas. Pero… ¿cómo ha descubierto eso?" Snape le sonrió y subió una ceja.

_Hablando de surrealista. Snape se está burlando de mí¡_ "Eh, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts, dijo, aunque su voz sonó un poco temblorosa.

"_Seguro, Señorita Granger, seguro_." Él sonrió a la vez que la cara de ella se tornaba de un rojo brillante.

"Es verdad¡"

"¿Y el señor Weasley nunca ha tratado de entrar en su habitación?"

"No," insistió ella. Paró. "Él y Harry trataron de contarme algo sobre una normal que hizo Umbridge en quinto año. Y Ron se deslizó sobre el tobogán de piedra."

"Bueno, no es seguro que Draco haya reclutado a la señorita Parkinson. A lo mejor ha encontrado una manera."

Hermione asintió. "Sí, pero eso habría supuesto un montón de trabajo para él, y a Malfoy le gusta el camino fácil. Fred y George Weasley y Lee Jordan tenían algún tipo de hechizo que les dejaba entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas a placer, pero creo que es realmente complicado. Yo misma no he sido capaz de encontrarlo." Hizo una mueca de dolor interna; no pretendía mencionar que había estado buscando semejante hechizo. Cualquier esperanza de que Snape no lo hubiera notado se escapó por la ventana cuando él sonrío ampliamente hacia ella en una manera burlona.

"Se puede coger una escoba y volar sobre esas escaleras trucadas¿lo sabía?," dijo con indulgencia.

"¿Se puede?" dijo Hermione, sonando demasiado interesada en saber semejante cosa, incluso para sus propios oídos. Snape le regaló otra sonrisilla. Ella plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas de manera desafiante. "¿Y exactamente cómo puede usted saber eso, _señor_?

Él levantó sus manos en señal de paz. "Touché, señorita Granger, touché."

Ella trató de no dejar caer su mandíbula abierta con el pensamiento de que, en su día, Snape había volado sobre las escaleras de unos cuantos dormitorios de chicas. "En cualquier caso, quiero saber cómo entro Malfoy. Por yo sé, probablemente no usara un encantamiento para trasportarme."

"Es malísimo haciendo eso; le he visto practicando unos cuantos en la sala común," estuvo de acuerdo Snape. "Pero pudo haberle llevado él mismo, es suficientemente fuerte."

"Podría haberlo hecho, a lo mejor. ¿Pero lo habría hecho? Nunca. ¿Draco Malfoy¿Hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio¿Tocar a una sangre sucia?" frunció el ceño con furia. "Sí, bueno. Pudo haber contado con alguien más para hacerlo, nunca lo habría hecho él mismo- de esa manera, no sólo evitaría sudar la gota gorda, también podría echarle la culpa a otra persona si le pillaran, lo que significa que podría haber reclutado a Crabbe y Goyle, quizá incluso sólo a uno de ellos. Y aún así, uno de ellos habría pasado un mal trago encogido bajo la capa de invisibilidad con Malfoy. Los dos son grandes; dudo incluso que uno de ellos quepa, y Malfoy no es exactamente un chico pequeño. Así que, o Malfoy fue a mi habitación solo después de dejarme allí, o contó con Pansy Parkinson o ella fue sola, o encontraron una manera diferente, aparte de las capas de invisibilidad."

Snape asintió. "Poción multijugos¿quizá?"

"¿Echa en falta alguna piel de culebra?" preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

Snape la miró turbiamente, pero no parecía realmente enfadado. "Usted lo sabe y yo lo sé, profesor, pero no puede probarlo," dijo ella valientemente.

"Cierto," replicó, y se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos. "No, mi almacén privado está en orden, pero mi armario no es el único lugar en el que se puede encontrar piel de culebra."

"Sólo el más cómodo," bromeó ella.

"Aparentemente." Snape meneó la cabeza y la miró disimuladamente por un instante, luego sonrió levemente. "De todos modos, no creo que Draco trate de hacer el mismo truco otra vez. Ha estado hablando tanto de ello que alguien podría entregarle, con la sospecha de que pasara otra vez. Además, se apoyó mucho en la sorpresa; la broma perdería su gracia si eso no nos afectara. Y ambos estaremos vigilando de cerca a Malfoy a partir de ahora."

"Sí, pero lo va a intentar de nuevo pronto. Y si no podemos descubrir si va tenderme una trampa a mí, a usted o a los otros¿entonces qué? Optará por pillarnos a todos."

"Entonces será mejor que le pillemos nosotros primero. Dios santo, eso ocurrió hace nueve días. ¿Todavía no han planeado nada? Tenemos que actuar."

"¿Tenemos?" repitió ella con esperanza.

"Ésta se la debo," dijo con calma. Luego sonrió de nuevo. "Además, si él se da cuenta de que estamos juntos en esto, lo que le dije aquel día hará que todo sea aún más confuso."

"¿Qué le dijo usted exactamente?" dijo ella con calma, recelosa.

"Eh… algo sobre que no me había acostado con usted, _de verdad_," enfatizó las palabras con culpabilidad, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron debido a todos los significados que uno podía sacar a aquella frase, "y que sólo éramos, um, amigos."

"_¿Sólo amigos?" _repitió ella con incredulidad. Si ella y Snape habían estado remotamente cerca de ser amigos –al menos, hasta ahora- ella era la esposa de Malfoy. Oh, genial –a saber lo que debe de estar pasando por la mente de Malfoy…

"Oh, cierre la boca, estaba borracho. Ahora¿vamos a darle una patada al triste culo de Draco Malfoy o qué?

Snape sonó tanto como un adolescente que Hermione no pudo evitar responderle como un igual. "Sí, por supuesto que sí. Darle una patada en el culo a un Slytherin es una algo que vale la pena."

* * *

_Notas de traductora:_ hola, chicos¡ Pues que gran acogida ha tenido esta historia. aunque no esperaba menos porque a mí también me parece buenísima. Sigo traduciendo capítulos, aunque es probable que vaya un poco más lento a partir de ahora... pero los iré poniendo a medida que los tenga, ok? La autora anda un poco ocupada estos días, pero espero que algún día os dedique unas líneas. Gracias por dejar reviews¡ 


	4. Un Plan de Venganza

_Notas de traductora: _quería comentaros algo importante. Es un juego de palabras con el apellido de Ron. En inglés _Weasel_ (muy parecido a _Weasley_), significa 'comadreja'. Así que por eso veréis que Draco se dirige muchas veces a Ron como la comadreja Weasel. Sé que este juego de palabras también aparecía en los libros de J.K. Rowling, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo tradujeron al español. En cualquier caso, yo lo he traducido como comadreja, ok? Y lo mantendré así en futuras ocasiones. Espero que os guste también este capi. Un abrazo¡

**Capítulo Tres**

_Un Plan de Venganza_

"¿Que hiciste _qué_?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban solos sentados juntos en el Gran Comedor, discutiendo sus planes para la guerra de las bromas; los otros Gryffindor mantenían la distancia, plenamente conscientes de lo que estaban tramando los cuatro. Toda la casa Gryffindor estaba esperando impacientemente que Harry, Ron y Hermione movieran ficha, y ninguno quería interrumpir el proceso crucial de la planificación. Los Gryffindor se morían de curiosidad; Hermione acababa de comentarles a los otros tres los acontecimientos de aquella mañana, y eso implicaba muchos gritos de sorpresa y risas. Así que todo el mundo los estaba mirando vorazmente, pero todos se mantenían al margen y los dejaban solos.

"He hecho una alianza con Snape," Hermione repitió con calma, en respuesta a las horrorizadas miradas que los otros tres le estaban dedicando. "Parecía contento de ayudar. Tiene algunas ideas para mantener a Malfoy lejos de nuestras habitaciones… y hubo un pequeño incidente después de que yo acabara en su habitación. Si Malfoy descubre que Snape me está ayudando, va a estar realmente confundido".

"¿Qué pequeño incidente?" inquirió Ron.

Hermione les contó que Snape había irrumpido, borracho, en la sala común y se había enfrentado a Malfoy. "Oh, dios mío," dijo Harry, pareciendo un poco celoso.

"¡Seguramente Malfoy piensa que habéis tenido sexo¡" exclamó Ginny, en apariencia pensando que toda la situación era para troncharse. Harry, Ron y Hermione le apremiaron para que callara, pero nadie parecía haber escuchado y Ginny continuó. "Por eso insiste en preguntar 'os lo pasasteis bien' y todo eso, porque él cree que vosotros dos os levantasteis cerca del otro y…"

"GINNY, _CIERRA LA BOCA_¡" Ron y Harry, que habían grapado sus manos alrededor de sus orejas, gritaron tan alto que la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores en el gran comedor se giraron para mirarles. La propia Hermione estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor, y parecía enferma. "De veras noooooo quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza," suplicó Harry disculpándose con Ginny.

Ginny asintió, su expresión era de asco ahora también. "Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan de acción?" dijo, tratando de parecer inocente para que nadie se acercara a interrumpir.

"Estamos con las manos vacías ahora mismo," dijo Ron con un suspiro. "Aunque está lo típico –poner polvos de bubotubérculo u hormigas en sus ropas, teñir su pelo rosa o de cualquier color, ese tipo de cosas. Pero no son suficientemente buenas para Malfoy."

"Bueno, tendrán que valer, por ahora," dijo Harry, tomando el mando. "Mientras tanto, estaremos planeando algo grande, pero podría parecer raro si no se la devolviéramos de una manera u otra."

"Que luche contra alguna escaramuza mientras planeamos la gran batalla de la guerra," estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, asintiendo. "No sólo eso, sino que le hará pensar que somos malísimos haciendo bromas, provocando que baje su guardia."

Harry asintió. "Ok. Segundo, no tenemos ideas. Justo tras la cena, escribiré a Sirius y Lupin. Ron, pon a Fred y a George al tanto. Hermione… Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero averigua cómo quiere exactamente ayudarnos Snape, perfilar alguna gran broma que él tenga en mente. Ginny, ¿crees que podrías encargarte de los polvos, hormigas y encantamientos de color?

"Ajá," dijo Ginny, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

"Está bien… y mientras tú trabajas en eso, haz una lista de personas a las que podamos convencer para que nos ayuden y de qué manera; tú conoces a más gente que nosotros." Ginny asintió. "Ahora, cuando cuente hasta tres, que todo el mundo mire a Malfoy, mantened la mirada unos segundos después de que nos vea, y luego empezar a reír," dio instrucciones Harry.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Qué mejor manera de que se acojone?" dijo Harry astutamente. "Uno, dos… tres"

Se giraron al unísono para mirar a Malfoy, con los ojos fijos en él, con misteriosas sonrisas que podrían haber asustado al propio Voldemort. Malfoy tragó saliba y se movió nerviosamente mientras ellos se volvían de espaldas y se partían de risa.

"¡Esto es genial" se rió Ginny. "Si un viejo truco como éste le hace sospechar, sólo imaginad que viera a Hermione hablando con Snape¡"

"¿Eso es _perfecto_¡" gritó Harry de repente.

"¿Qué lo es?" demandaron los otros.

"Y si… y sé que es una idea asquerosa y enfermiza, pero… ¿y si Hermione y Snape no sólo estuvieran trabajando juntos en un plan contra Malfoy sino que también fueran mucho más que 'sólo amigos', como dijo Snape?"

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Hermione con fiereza, saltando sobre sus pies. Todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor se giró para fijar la vista en ellos otra vez. "Si estás pensando que yo haría algo como…¡"

"Herm, siéntate¡" susurró Ginny, empujándola de nuevo a su banco.

"Me he expresado mal," dijo Harry apresuradamente, de manera sumisa. "Quería decir que ¡qué pasaría si hiciéramos creer a Malfoy que sois más que amigos?"

Hermione se calmó ahora, respirando varias veces profundamente mientras lo consideraba. "Hmmm. Eso es interesante."

"Piensa en ello," continuó Harry con ansiedad. "Tú y Snape podríais interpretar algunas escenas y dejar que Malfoy os pillara¡"

"¿Interpretar cómo?" demandó Ron.

"Ya sabes… cuando sepan que Malfoy está escuchando, empezar a hablar como si estuvieran… bueno…"

"¿Practicando sexo?" acabó Ginny. Harry se ruborizó y asintió. "¿Te refieres a Hermione y Snape gimiendo y diciendo 'ooh, cariño¡' cuando Malfoy pueda escucharlos?"

"Eh… algo parecido," dijo Harry, que ahora parecía mucho más extrañado.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero la idea fue bien recibida instantáneamente por Ginny e incluso por Ron, y Hermione tuvo que admitir que era muy buena. "¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que Snape esté de acuerdo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, tendremos que preguntar y ser positivos," dijo Harry incómodo.

"Quieres decir que _yo_ tendré que preguntar," dijo Hermione con sequedad. "Hmmm… vuelvo enseguida."

Ignorando a sus tres desalentados amigos, Hermione se levantó y marchó directamente a la mesa presidencial, parándose frente a Snape. "¿Profesor?" dijo inocentemente.

Snape levantó la vista hacia ella sorprendido, y entonces se forzó a sí mismo a fruncir el ceño del modo que siempre lo hacía en presencia de los Gryffindor. "¿Qué?" preguntó secamente.

"Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted sobre algo… es muy importante," dijo ella, deseando que él entendiera.

Lo hizo, aunque no dio ninguna señal exterior. "Venga a mi despacho tras la cena," gruñó. "Ahora, lárguese antes de que pierda el apetito."

Hermione le sonrió con descaro antes de que prácticamente saliera volando de regreso a su asiento. "Se lo has preguntado delante de toda la mesa presidencial¡" siseó Ron.

"No¡ Claro que no, le he dicho que quería hablar con él. Voy a ir a su despacho después de la cena."

"Lleva a Ginny contigo," sugirió Harry. "Quedaría muy extraño si Ron o yo fuéramos."

"Sí, estaré pendiente de que Malfoy no escuche a hurtadillas el plan," dijo Ginny. "Aunque… hey, tengo una idea¡"

Minerva McGonagall se acercó hasta Severus Snape cuando Hermione se iba, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver. "¿Severus? ¿Harías el favor de explicarte?"

"¿Explicar qué?" le espetó Snape, empujando otro trozo de comida en el interior de su boca.

"Oh, por favor¡ Te conozco desde que tenías once años¡ Estás tramando algo¡"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Vamos, Severus, cuéntamelo." Snape no dijo una palabra. "Hmmm, déjame adivinar… ¿qué podría ser? Tú, intimando con uno de tus tres Gryffindors menos predilectos…"

"¿Intimando? ¿_Perdona_?"

"Oh, por favor, Severus. Te conozco. Esa llama de odio ha sido apagada por cubo de agua vertido sobre ella, ¿pero por qué? Espera¡ ¿No me digas que te estás implicando en la guerra de bromas?

"Me temo que sí, Minerva," dijo, resignándose, sabiendo que se lo iba a sonsacar tarde o temprano. "Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿hmm?" Aunque él y Minerva podían ser agrios rivales de vez en cuando, todavía eran buenos amigos- y su amistad se había cementado durante su último año en Hogwarts, cuando él y Minerva se habían aliado para vengarse de James Potter y Sirius durante la guerra de las bromas.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos?" preguntó Minerva con interés. "¿Algo parecido a nuestros viejos trucos?"

"Quizá," dijo Snape pensativo. "Todo tipo de cosas. Y aparentemente Granger y Potter tienen también sus propias ideas, si Granger quiere hablar conmigo."

"Ten cuidado," le dijo Minerva. "Puedes acabar siendo el blanco- especialmente porque estarás actuando contra tu propia casa, ¿verdad?"

"Ellos empezaron," dijo Snape con una sonrisa distante.

"Severus… perdóname si me equivoco, pero estabas sonriendo tres segundos después de mencionar a tus dos estudiantes más odiados. ¿Había algo raro en tu comida o estás atravesando una crisis de mediana edad?"

"Ja- ja", le dijo Snape con una indirecta mirada feroz. Entonces se puso serio. "El Señor Tenebroso está muerto, Minerva, y ahora puedo por fin- no sé, _vivir_. Así que voy a hacerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo pensado tener un poco de _diversión_."

Draco Malfoy nunca se había sentido tan tenso. Había visto a sus cuatro peores enemigos conspirando en el Gran Comedor, y por los gritos y las risas y las miradas inocentes que intentaban adoptar, lo que fuera que planeaban hacer iba a ser grande- ¿y qué había de Granger yendo a hablar con Snape? Draco los había visto evitándose uno a otro como locos- ¿No estaban enfadados uno con el otro, o por lo menos avergonzados, después de la broma que Draco les había gastado? Vio como Granger y Ginny Weasley se separaban de Potter y Ron y las chicas ahora estaban de pie en la entrada de las mazmorras. Oh, genial. ¿Estaban las chicas tratando de seguirle y lanzarle una maldición? No, eso sería algo que Potter y su colega comadreja harían. ¿A no ser que estuvieran intentando no llamar la atención?

Draco se alejó de ellas, golpeó su oreja con su varita, y susurró un hechizo. Instantáneamente su audición se magnificó. El encantamiento había requerido práctica para ser capaz de distinguir cualquier cosa de la multitud de ruidos, especialmente en público, pero escuchar durante años las reuniones de Voldemort con su círculo más cercano y las discusiones y peleas de sus padres, le habían permitido a Draco comprender el torrente de sonido de manera casi tan natural como escuchar de manera normal. "Simplemente no le digas nada de esto a Harry, ¿vale?" le susurró Granger a Weasley mientras se giraban y bajaban las escaleras, Draco siguiéndolas con precaución, capaz de oír todo lo que las chicas decían.

"¿Que no se lo diga a Harry? ¿Y qué me dices de Ron? Ya sabes… ¿tu novio?"

"Se lo _voy a_ decir a Ron. Es sólo que… tengo que cortar con él amablemente."

"Herm, no hay manera de decir amablemente 'me gusta el profesor Snape y te estoy engañando'. Es científicamente imposible."

Draco estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer volando por las escaleras. ¿A Granger le gustaba Snape? Cómo… Cuándo… _¡QUÉ¡_

"Sabes que no pretendía engañar a Ron, Gin. Estábamos tan enfadados y nos emborrachamos tanto, estábamos… ya sabes… hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo."

_¿Borrachos? ¿Nosotros?_ Pensó Draco sintiéndose intimidado. _¿Qué demonios?_ Sabía que Snape se había puesto pedo -¿pero Granger? ¿La pequeña mosquita muerta?

"Pero el caso es que vas a plantarle. Plantar a Ron. Por _Snape_," dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ginny, no voy a salir con Snape¡ Es sólo que –no puedo seguir viendo a Ron cuando me siento tan atraída por Snape, no está bien."

"Puaj," murmuró Ginny. "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir –puaj."

Hermione sonrió. "Sé que es raro para ti, pero si hubieras estado allí…"

"NO acabes esa frase." Ginny se estremeció. "Perdóname un momento, Herm. Tengo que ir a vomitar ahora mismo."

"Ja, ja."

"Yo también tengo que vomitar," murmuró Draco. Se había dado cuenta de repente de que las chicas se encaminaban hacia el despacho privado de Snape. _Oh, enfermizo¡_

"Ginny, espera fuera, ¿vale?" dijo Hermione.

Draco escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ginny suspiró y murmuró "Señor, ¿cómo es capaz de hacer esto _dos veces_? Y esta vez está _sobria_¡"

"Hola, profesor," ronroneó Hermione en el interior de la oficina de Snape. "_Silencio¡_" gritó, y Draco maldijo, ahora incapaz de oír nada dentro de la habitación.

Aunque había escuchado lo suficiente. Llevaría tiempo, pero si seguía de cerca de Granger y Snape tendría muy pronto suficiente material para chantajearles a cambio de cualquier cosa que quisiera.

"Hola, profesor," dijo Hermione, su voz baja y seductora. Snape levantó sus cejas, demasiado pasmado para tratar de adivinar una explicación lógica. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre la puerta, y en seguida comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

"Hmmm… Finalmente ha perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba, ¿verdad?" dijo Snape secamente. "¿O es que Draco ha estado jugando con su zumo de calabaza otra vez?

Hermione se incorporó, tomó de nuevo control de sí misma. "Lo siento, profesor, sólo estaba… bueno… hemos trazado un plan para poner en marcha la venganza."

"¿En serio? Proceda," dijo Snape con curiosidad.

"Bueno… el tema es, estoy segura de que es algo que no le va a gustar. Podemos llevarlo a cabo sin su ayuda –pero sería muchísimo mejor si le tuviéramos de nuestro lado…"

"Uh, oh," murmuró Snape. "Dígame."

"Um… je… bien… Harry tuvo esta idea. Si Malfoy pensara que usted y yo estamos conspirando juntos contra él, se volvería loco del pánico, ¿verdad?" tartamudeó.

"Cierto," dijo Snape despacio.

"Siguiendo ese hilo conductor, ¿qué podría asustar aún más a Malfoy que eso?"

"No estará sugiriendo…"

"No sería nada del otro mundo," dijo rápidamente. "Simplemente, dejamos que Malfoy escuche por encima algunas… frases elegidas."

Snape pensó en ello durante un largo rato… y finalmente comenzó a reírse. "Eso es asqueroso, pero es brillante. Una broma sobre la marcha… y mientras tanto, podemos atacar a Malfoy de otras maneras."

"Exacto," dijo Hermione, sonriendo abiertamente. "¿Entonces lo hará?" Snape asintió y Hermione se relajó con alivio. "Wow. Excelente. ¿Tiene alguna idea? Estamos avisando a todos nuestros contactos, pero, naturalmente, llevará un tiempo recibir respuestas, y Ginny está haciendo una lista de personas a las que podríamos acudir en caso de necesitar refuerzos…"

"¿Avisar a sus contactos? ¿Refuerzos?" Repitió Snape. "Suena como si estuviera planeando alguna misión secreta para una guerra.

"Y así es," dijo Hermione con firmeza. "Malfoy se ha metido con la persona equivocada." Sus dedos crujieron como si deseara estrangularle –lo cual deseaba. Tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. "De todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que les hemos mandado lechuzas a los gemelos Weasley y… eso".

"¿Han escrito a Sirius Black?" dijo Snape, sonriendo con maldad.

"Bueno, sí," admitió Hermione, avergonzándose. Snape y Sirius todavía se odiaban vorazmente uno a otro.

Para su sorpresa, Snape se limitó a reír en un modo puramente malévolo. "Bueno, tengo una broma que él no se la podrá decir." Continuó riendo, tanto, que Hermione dio un paso nervioso hacia atrás, sin saber qué pensar. Pasó un rato largo antes de que él parara y empezara a decirle de qué estaba hablando, y los dos se rieron enfermizamente mientras Snape relataba la broma, así como por qué y cómo la había hecho hasta el límite de las consecuencias.

Dos horas después de que Hermione llegara al despacho de Snape, finalmente recordó a Ginny. "Oh, dios mío¡ Me tengo que ir, Ginny está fuera, guardando su puerta¡"

"¿Exactamente por qué está Weasley haciendo guardia en mi puerta?" preguntó Snape, confundido.

"Bueno, Malfoy nos siguió hasta aquí, escuchando a hurtadillas, así que le hicimos creer que…"

"_Por eso_ realizó el Encantamiento Silenciador," dijo Snape, la realización despertando, "para que Draco no pudiera escuchar lo que realmente estábamos hablando y pensara… ¿Exactamente qué dijo antes, cuando Draco estaba escuchando?" preguntó, sus ojos estrechándose con recelo.

"Um… veamos… no- no creo que quiera saberlo, profesor," tartamudeó Hermione, sonrojándose con furia y medio corriendo hacia la puerta. "Adiós¡"

"Espere¡" la llamó Snape, corriendo hacia ella. Rápidamente empezó a despeinarle el pelo.

Por un momento, ella permaneció allí, en estado de shock, estupefacta. "¿Qué está _haciendo_?" demandó Hermione cuando recuperó el juicio, sintiéndose más que rara –a pesar de que había formado una especie de extraña tregua con su antes odiado profesor de pociones, todavía era tremendamente raro tenerle jugando con su pelo como si él fuera Harry, Ron o Ginny.

"Es parte del show," explicó Snape. "En caso de que Draco la vea en su camino de vuelta."

"Oh¡ Claro, Hermione. Buena idea," dijo ella, removiendo su túnica y su camisa para dar mayor efecto.

"Bien," dijo Snape, dando un paso atrás y mirándola para evaluarla. "Recuerde sonreír y parecer contenta cuando regrese." Snape se pausó, frunciendo el ceño. "Dios Santo, esto es tremendamente extraño."

"Sip," estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con un suspiro. Por un momento los dos permanecieron torpemente de pie allí, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Entonces Snape frunció el ceño y la miró enfurecido.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor," le ladró de repente.

"¿Qué?" demandó Hermione, asustada. "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada, simplemente me hace sentir mejor," dijo Snape, sonriendo fríamente mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada furiosa. "Es bueno saber que con guerra de las bromas o sin ella, sigo siendo un cerdo y diabólico Slytherin".


	5. Ideas

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_Ideas _

Ginny había desistido de estar de pie hacía mucho tiempo, y se había dejado caer en la fría piedra del suelo, canturreando ausentemente y preguntándose qué le habría pasado exactamente a Hermione. Habían pasado dos horas–¿la habría matado Snape por sugerirle que se hicieran pasar por amantes o algo así? ¿_Por qué_ Hermione no había salido todavía?

Todo tipo de pensamientos preocupantes se colaron en su cabeza, aquellos posibles escenarios de lo habría podido ocurrir se estaban tornando más y más absurdos. _A lo mejor,_ pensó con una risa tonta, _realmente están teniendo sexo-_

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos y su mandíbula se quedó colgando cuando Hermione salió justo en aquel momento. Su cabello, ya de por sí enredado, estaba tan despeinado que Hermione podría haber sido golpeada por un rayo, su camisa estaba suficientemente desabotonada para ofrecer a Ginny un vistazo de su sujetador, y su túnica colgaba ahora de uno de sus hombros. Aún por encima, Hermione tenía la apariencia de una chica que acababa de pasarlo realmente bien; estaba prácticamente brillando, y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"¿Qué.." comenzó Ginny con estupidez, incapaz de hacer que su cerebro funcionara.

"Es parte del show," murmuró Hermione. Ginny podría haberse desmayado del alivio.

"Pensé que estabais echando un polvo," le siseó Ginny en respuesta. Hermione sonrió tontamente y negó con énfasis con la cabeza.

"Es cuestión de tiempo," se quejó Ginny, siguiendo el plan. "He pasado un montón de tiempo evitando que la gente sospechara algo –es un poco extraño ver a un Gryffindor, más aún a una buena amiga del chico que sobrevivió, sentada fuera, en la puerta de Snape. Y Malfoy ha pasado dos veces para irritarme."

"¿Crees que sospecha algo?" preguntó Hermione, haciendo todo lo que podía para sonar asustada. Ginny meneó su cabeza y Hermione recuperó la sonrisa en su cara, aparentando tan adormilada como Luna Lovegood.

Draco estaba de camino de vuelta del baño, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Snape, donde había estado vigilando la situación Granger/Snape la mayor parte de las últimas dos horas. Se quedó congelado cuando escuchó el sonido de la voz de Ginny Weasley y se paró para escuchar.

"…Malfoy ha pasado dos veces para irritarme," refunfuñó Weasley.

"¿Crees que sospecha algo?" Era Granger. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon -¿_realmente_ estaba hablando de lo que él _pensaba_ que estaba hablando? Parte de él había estado preparado para creer que estaba perdiendo la cabeza o que lo había malinterpretado…

Las dos chicas aparecieron al doblar la esquina justo en aquel momento. Draco se quedó boquiabierto ante la apariencia desaliñada de Hermione; haber escuchado a hurtadillas algo sorprendente y ver la prueba de ello eran dos cosas diferentes_. Ni de broma,_ se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. _Ni de puñetera coña._

"Ugh, apártate de mi vista, Malfoy," dijo Hermione, su sonrisa adormilada desvaneciéndose momentáneamente antes de retomar completamente sus fuerzas. "Estoy teniendo un día demasiado bueno para que tú lo arruines".

Las dos chicas pasaron de largo, dejando a Draco con la mirada fija en ellas para su gran asombro.

Eran casi las once cuando las chicas volvieron, la sala común estaba vacía. "¿Dónde demonios habéis estado?" inquirió Harry, luego echó un buen vistazo a Hermione y notó cómo se colgaba su mandíbula. Toda la cara de Ron se había convertido ya en una horrible tonalidad bermellón.

"No es lo que parece," dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Revolvimos mi pelo y la ropa por si Malfoy me veía saliendo del despacho de Snape."

"¿Y os vio?" Preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

"Sip," dijo Ginny alegremente. Se acercó caminando y se sentó en una silla cercana a Harry. "Teníais que haber visto su cara, chicos¡"

Hermione se sentó en el regazo de Ron y empezó a abotonar su camisa. Ron cogió su mano para impedírselo, sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurrucó contra él.

"¿Conseguiste que te ayudara?" Quiso saber Harry.

"Sí, dijo que lo haría," le dijo Hermione. "Y eso no es todo –me ha dado una idea genial para la guerra de las bromas."

"Cuéntala," dijo Ron, sus ojos brillando traviesamente.

"Bien, veamos… ¿por dónde empiezo? McGonagall estaba dando clases durante el séptimo año de los Merodeadores –ya sabéis, James, Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano- y Snape y la madre de Harry estaban en el mismo año. Bueno, Lily era Premio Anual, y se metió en una pelea con James y Sirius y acabaron quitándoles puntos. Todos estaban muy fastidiados, y James dijo en voz alta algún comentario sobre meter sus braguitas en un lío. Sirius bromeó con que James siempre estaba pensando en sus braguitas y, de alguna manera, eso desembocó en una apuesta en la que James y Sirius tenían que colarse en la habitación de Lily y robar alguno de sus sujetadores más bonitos y ropa interior."

Harry tenía un ligero toque asqueado en su cara ante la idea de su padre y Sirius robando la ropa interior de su madre. Ron parecía más que asqueado y dijo con rotundidad, "No voy a robar la ropa interior de Malfoy, Mione, lo siento."

"No me refería a eso," dijo rápidamente ella. "Veréis, Lily descubrió lo que había pasado y se fue a hablar con su vieja amiga McGonagall, y McGonagall se lo dijo a Snape –ella sabía que a Snape le gustaba Lily, los dos habían sido amigos antes de que él descubriera que Lily era una hija de Muggles y Gryffindor, pero el caso, McGonagall alcanzó a Snape después de clase y le dijo que quería vengarse por Lily. Aunque McGonagall no podía hacerlo ella misma –tendría que haber puesto en peligro su trabajo y sólo llevaba dando clases uno o dos años. Así que a Snape se le ocurrió una gran idea. Él y Lily llevaron a cabo la broma, él y McGonagall la planearon, y McGonagall les daba una coartada en caso de que levantaran sospechas."

"Entonces, ¿qué hicieron?" preguntó Ginny con impaciencia. Había estado muriéndose por escuchar la historia, pero Hermione no quería contarla antes de que volvieran a la sala común.

"Bueno, Lily recuperó su ropa interior un día o dos antes de la broma, y usó un encantamiento para duplicarla. McGonagall se fue al entrenamiento matutino del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor el día de la broma y entretuvo a James y Sirius después, dándoles una charla sobre algo en los vestuarios. El resto del equipo se había ido camino del castillo, así que James y Sirius hicieron el camino de vuelta solos. Bien, Snape y Lily se pusieron máscaras y esas cosas y les tendieron una emboscada a James y Sirius durante el camino de vuelta. Conjuraron un Hechizo Impedimenta, tomaron las ropas de James y Sirius –bueno, Lily hizo la mayor parte de esto- y luego les pusieron a James y a Sirius las copias de los sujetadores y bragas de Lily. Ataron a James a uno de los palos de gol del campo de quidditch, a Sirius a otro, y luego se marcharon. Finalmente, algunos estudiantes salieron a los campos y los descubrieron al final de la tarde, se lo dijeron a todo el colegio. Es una leyenda de Hogwarts; la gente todavía habla de eso a veces, según Snape." Los cuatro se rieron por lo bajo ante la imagen de James y Sirius colgados de un poste de gol, vestidos con ropa interior femenina de huellas de leopardo.

"¿Alguien descubrió a Lily y a Snape?" vaciló en decir Ginny.

"No. James y Sirius juraron y perjuraron que había sido Snape, y aunque a James le gustaba demasiado Lily como para incriminarla, Sirius insistía en que ella debía ser castigada. Pero McGonagall aseguró que ella les había pedido a Lily y Snape que esperaran en su despacho mientras hablaba con James y Sirius en los vestuarios, y dijo que Lily y Snape todavía estaban en su despacho cuando regresó. Cuando Sirius dijo que él podía probar que se trataba de la ropa interior de Lily, ella demostró que su ropa interior estaba a salvo en su habitación."

"Nosotros no vamos a tener semejante coartada," observó Harry.

"Sí, la tendremos. Snape le dirá a Dumbledore –con suerte en presencia de Malfoy, sólo para mosquear aún más a Malfoy- que yo estaba en su despacho, junto a quien sea de vosotros que quiera venir conmigo. Los dos que no realicen la broma estarán en la sala común o algo, en clara presencia de suficientes estudiantes. Estaba pensando que Ginny y Harry podrían estar en la sala común, y Ron y yo podríamos hacer la broma –Snape podría decir que nos pilló besándonos en el pasillo y que nos llevó a su despacho para concretar el castigo."

"A mí me suena muy convincente," dijo Ron lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿Snape retendrá a Malfoy tras el entrenamiento de quidditch?" dijo Ginny.

"De hecho, estaba pensando en tenderle una emboscada en el interior del castillo y llevarlo fuera, al campo," dijo Hermione con indiferencia, como si escupidera discutiendo el tema de una redacción. "Después de todo, eso es lo que me hizo a mí –dejarme fuera de juego, llevarme a la habitación de Snape y tomar mis ropas. Vamos a devolverle el favor."

"No debería ser muy difícil," convino Harry. "Todos los capitanes de quidditch tienen acceso a los horarios de entrenamiento, así que miraré el día que no haya práctica."

"Sería mejor si fuera un poco antes del entrenamiento de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff," apuntó Ron. "Si el equipo de Gryffindor saliera y se lo encontrara, podrían culparlos, y si los Slytherins salen, puede que liberen a Malfoy antes de que nadie lo vea. A estas alturas del año, con todos los entrenamientos de quidditch, no hay mucha gente que salga al campo los sábados por su propio pie, así que un equipo de quidditch tendrá que encontrarlo."

"Que sea Hufflepuff," dijo Hermione. "No hace mucho que Malfoy le gastó una broma a justin Finch- Fletchley, le borró las cejas o algo así."

"Sí, y a Hannah Abbot le creció pelaje púrpura –están intentando probar que fue Slytherin, pero no han tenido suerte aún," añadió Ginny.

"Entonces Hufflepuff," dijo Harry. Alzó la mirada justo cuando se oyó el sonido de un repiqueteo en dirección a la ventana de la sala común. La figura de una lechuza se hizo visible a la tenue luz de las luces exteriores. "Hegwig¡ Seguro que tiene las contestaciones de Lupin y Sirius."

Se levantó y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a su preciosa lechuza nevada. Hedwig aterrizó en el brazo de Harry y sacó su pata para que Harry tomara la carta. "Léela en alto, Harry," dijo Ginny. Harry carraspeó y empezó a leer.

_Harry-_

_Ah, la guerra de las bromas de séptimo año. Me trae grandes recuerdos, sabes. Tu padre, Remus y yo pillamos a tantos Slytherins –bueno, la mayoría sólo tu padre y yo, pero Remus ayudó de vez en cuando, tanto si lo admite como si no. Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, los hermanos Lestrange, y Snape… las mejores normalmente involucraban a Snape. Incluso pillamos a algunas de las chicas… en cualquier caso, aquí está una lista de lo que hicimos. _

_1) Transfiguramos un cáliz de agua en un chimpancé y lo pusimos en el dormitorio de Slytherin. Se ve que cagó en todas las camas de Slytherin y luego empezó a lanzar su mierda a los chicos de Slytherin cuando entraban. Ésta es muy recomendable. _

_2) Rabastan Lestrange dijo algo pretencioso a tu madre, y James hizo que su culo creciera como siete veces más que su tamaño normal, y luego hizo algunos comentarios sobre "tú siempre has sido un trasero gigante." Todo el mundo se metió con él durante el resto del año, fue genial. _

_3) Golpeamos a Snape y a todos sus colegas de Slytherin con un encantamiento que les hizo cantar ópera en lugar de hablar con normalidad. _

_4) James hizo este hechizo que hizo que le crecieran dos grandes tetas a Snape. Interesante, por decir poco –el encantamiento está en un número de Semanal de Bruja de la década de los 70, consúltalo en la biblioteca. _

_5) Una amiga de Lily de Ravenclaw –no recuerdo su nombre- descubrió que su novio la estaba engañando. Para vengarse de él, Lily conjuró su siempre espantoso encantamiento que le hizo completamente impotente durante un buen rato. Él nunca consiguió olvidarlo. _

_6) Infantil, sí, pero golpeamos a Snape con este hechizo que le hizo tirarse pedos cada dos minutos. Está en el mismo libro que el encantamiento de agrandamiento de culo; no recuerdo el título, pero era algo como "hechiza a tus enemigos y venga a tus amigos". _

_7) Tendimos una trampa en la sala común de Slytherin. Cada vez que un Slytherin trataba de entrar o salir, les golpeaba un hechizo que teñía la mitad de sus cabezas de rojo y la otra mitad de dorado. Supieron que habíamos sido nosotros, claro, porque usamos los colores de Gryffindor –te sugiero que uses unos diferentes, estuvimos detenidos durante una semana. Si no puedes averiguar cómo hacer el hechizo, Hermione debería saberlo._

_8) Realizamos este encantamiento que abrió en dos partes la túnica y los pantalones de Snape. Cada vez que realizaba un encantamiento para arreglarlo, el material volvía a abrirse otra vez y al final tuvo que pasar tres horas con McGonagall mientras los dos trataban de arreglarlo. La pobre mujer tuvo que ver más de lo que debería, pero, hey, todo está permitido en el amor, la guerra y el quidditch. _

_Bien, espero que esto te ayude algo. Hazme saber si necesitas más –robé el diario de colegio de Lily poco después de graduarnos, todavía lo tengo en algún lugar por aquí. Debería tener más. Pásalo bien y atrapa a algún Slytherin, ¿vale?_

_Sirius_

Los cuatro Gryffindor se estaban muriendo de la risa cuando terminaron de leer. "Eso debería ser de gran ayuda," jadeó Ron.

"Hay otra carta," dijo Harry entre risas. "De Lupin." Harry hizo todo lo posible por retomar el control y comenzó a leer.

_Harry,_

_Estoy convencido de que Sirius te está llenando la cabeza de toda clase de historias de nuestro pasado en la guerra de las bromas. Con todo, te recomiendo permanecer al margen. Espero que decirte esto no te dé ideas, pero James y Sirius –y a veces Peter y yo, cuando una de sus víctimas estaba realmente enfadada- tuvieron que aguantar tantas bromas como James y Sirius pusieron en práctica, sino más. Los dos pasaron un día y medio sin poder decir o escribir otra frase que no fuera "Soy un molesto y estúpido imbécil," lo cual le llevó bastante rato a Madam Pomfrey arreglarlo. Otra vez Amelia Bones –si, la actual Ministra de Magia- se enfadó tanto con ellos que falsificó fotos de ellos sujetando sus varitas y llevando vestidos, luego colgo las fotografías por toda la escuela. Aún más, si Hogwarts estaba envuelto en una guerra de bromas, eso no era nada comparado con la guerra entre tu padre y Sirius y Lily Evans. _

_Por favor, no le digas a Sirius que te he dicho esto, pero él y James le robaron una vez a Lily, y en respuesta, ella se las arregló, de alguna manera, para dejarles KO, poniéndoles en sujetador y ropa interior y los ató a los postes de gol del campo de quidditch. Como represalia, ellos… bueno, bien; ellos me amenazaron hasta que convine en usar mi acceso al cuarto de baño de los prefectos para robar sus ropas mientras se bañaba. Desafortunadamente, ella supo que había sido yo, puesto que ni James ni Sirius eran prefectos, y lo siguiente que sé es que me desperté desnudo en un claro del Bosque prohibido. Sabía mejor que ellos cómo vengarme, pero James y Sirius continuaron con el círculo vicioso, normalmente involucrando la ayuda de Peter. Mi séptimo año fue la época más humillante de mi vida cuando Lily estaba en medio de nosotros, sin mencionar la ira que mis dos mejores amigos consiguieron despertar en los Slytherins, Minerva McGonagall, y la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors. Si esto no es suficiente para desanimarte, piensa en lo que te hará Molly; ella tendrá un ataque de ira si todos vosotros os metéis en líos. Odiaría ver lo que pasaría si te pillaran colocando un chimpancé en el dormitorio de Slytherin o provocando que a Malfoy le crecieran cuernos. Ten cuidado, Harry, –incluso si consigues mantenerte alejado de meterte en problemas, no puedes evitar estar en el punto de mira de las bromas algunas veces. Tómate tu tiempo para imaginar lo difícil que es escapar del nutrido Bosque prohibido, aún más desnudo y sin varita, y cuando tengas una imagen clara, imagínate escapando del bosque prohibido hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin nada más que algunas hojas. Intenta mantenerte alejado de problemas, ¿lo harás?_

—_Remus_

"Pobre Lupin," rió Ginny entre dientes.

"¿Qué pensáis que haría Malfoy si acabara desnudo en medio del bosque prohibido?" preguntó Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja perversamente.

"¿Por qué no hacemos que le crezcan pechos y luego lo dejamos desnudo en medio del bosque prohibido?" sugirió Ginny.

"Esa es una buena idea," dijo Ron con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.


	6. Tomándole el pelo a Malfoy

**Capítulo cinco**

_Tomándole el pelo a Malfoy_

Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse mientras bajaba las escaleras de las mazmorras, camino del despacho de Snape. Sabía que Malfoy la estaba siguiendo; durante la cena, le había guiñado un ojo a Snape y había sonreído mientras Malfoy estaba mirando. Snape le había devuelto la sonrisa y había alzado una ceja antes de abandonar el gran comedor; ella se había marchado poco después, y una mirada discreta hacia la mesa de Slytherin durante su salida le había convencido de que Malfoy también se estaba yendo.

Llamó al despacho de Snape y entró, mirando alrededor y vislumbrando el pelo rubio de Malfoy a la vuelta de la esquina. Al momento de cerrar la puerta, asintió en dirección a Snape para dejarle saber que Malfoy estaba escuchando. "Hola profesor," dijo con la misma voz seductora que había usado la noche anterior.

Snape sonrió, decidiendo que también quería divertirse con su pequeño juego. "Llega tarde, señorita Granger. Estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a venir."

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y se forzó a sí misma a no reír. "Eso nunca me ha preocupado," ronroneó.

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon y su mandíbula colgó ligeramente antes de que se recuperara. "Sí, y me aseguraré de que nunca lo haga," dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara un poco más profunda.

"Ooh, me encanta cuando usas ese tono," dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta. Para superarse a sí misma, añadió "¿Podemos hacerlo sobre la mesa esta vez? ¿Sólo por una vez?

Fuera del despacho, Draco se sentía mareado. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿verdad? Snape en realidad no podía estar follándose a Granger; eso era… no. _Ni de coña._

Sin pensar, Draco se acercó a la puerta y dio un golpe en ella. Él no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas si estaban a punto de hacer lo que estaban diciendo.

Hermione y Snape se quedaron congelados, aterrorizados. "Malfoy¡" murmuró ella, luego rápidamente desabrochó su túnica.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" le respondió Snape haciendo movimientos exagerados con la boca, asustado.

Ella señaló a la puerta y empezó a sacarse y desabrocharse la camisa, parando antes de que un montón de descubierta piel fuera indecente, y a revolver su pelo. Snape la siguió y se sacó su propia túnica, desabrochando los botones del cuello de su camisa y puños y meneando su cabeza para hacer que su pelo pareciera más revuelto, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla de golpe. "Draco," dijo fríamente, mientras un pasmado Draco levantaba la vista hacia él. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Draco se giró para mirar a Hermione, que se ruborizó, luego echó un vistazo a su camisa, ensanchando sus ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de su apariencia. Ella tiró de su camisa hacia arriba y luego le dio la espalda.

"Pasaba por aquí sólo para preguntarle sobre nuestros deberes," dijo Draco con la voz completamente estrangulada. "Yo… yo, um, no sabía que estaba ocupado, le dejaré solo ahora mismo."

"No dude en hablar conmigo antes de clase," le dijo Snape, sonando irritado. Cerró la puerta en las narices de Malfoy y se giró hacia Hermione. "No puedo creer que hayamos olvidado el Encantamiento Silenciador," le dijo, lanzando su voz en dirección a la puerta para que Malfoy escuchara, antes de apuntar su varita hacia ella y decir _"Silencio¡"_

Los dos comenzaron a reír histéricamente. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que recuperaron el control, y Hermione se las arregló para hacerlo primero. Se le había ocurrido una idea, y sólo pensarlo le hacía encogerse, pero sabía que era un buen plan y tenía que compartir la idea con Snape. "¿Profesor?" dijo con seriedad.

"Oh, la cara que ha puesto… ¿qué, Hermione? preguntó.

Ella pestañeó, ya que había sido la primera vez que escuchaba a Snape usar su nombre desde que lo había conocido. Aún así, se acordó de la idea y cerró los ojos, sin querer ver la cara que ponía al decírselo. "Profesor," dijo, su voz mucho más aguda de lo habitual, "hágame un chupón."

Snape estaba estupefacto, por decir poco. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que consiguió formar un pensamiento coherente en su mente. "¿QUÉEE?" escupió.

"Tarde o temprano Malfoy va a pensar que estamos jugando con él. En cambio, si me ve con un chupón…"

"Pues haz que Weasley le haga uno," le dijo Snape, mirándola fijamente con una expresión que claramente decía "oh, demonios, no".

Hermione meneó la cabeza, sus ojos todavía un poco cerrados. "Primero, Ron no lo haría en cuanto descubriera por qué le estoy pidiendo que lo haga, lo cual no le llevará mucho tiempo si tenemos en cuenta que siempre le he dicho que lo enviaría directamente a San Mungo si lo hiciera alguna vez. Segundo… Malfoy va a estar esperando por mí tan pronto salga de aquí. Si no tengo un chupón hasta mañana por la mañana, va a saber que fue Ron, no usted, o por lo menos sospechará que estaba con Ron si empieza a atar todos los cabos de usted y yo haciendo… bueno, ya sabe… o no."

Snape frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, podía ver la ventaja de marcar su cuello… pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no quería hacerlo. "Podrían despedirme," dijo, buscando desesperadamente excusas.

Hermione suspiró y finalmente abrió sus ojos. "Treinta galeones que dicen que Dumbledore no sólo sabe exactamente qué estamos tramando, sino que también piensa que es desternillante."

Snape no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. "Sí, tienes razón. Bien, lo haré, pero si alguna vez se lo dices a alguien perseguiré tu culo de Gryffindor con un Avada Kedavra".

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, pensando en privado que él no necesitaba preocuparse de que ella se lo dijera a alguien. Ella y Snape se acercaron, y ella inclinó el cuello hacia la izquierda y apartó su pelo, sintiendo como si se estuviera presentando voluntariamente como sacrificio a un vampiro.

Snape se estremeció ligeramente y la agarró por los hombros, inclinando su boca hacia su cuello. Ella se encogió, más que asustada cuando su profesor –quien tan sólo unas semanas antes había sido una de sus personas menos predilectas- empezó a chupar su piel. "Vale, esto es realmente raro," susurró un momento después.

Snape resopló y estalló en carcajadas, haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello mientras se reía contra su piel. Él tembló ligeramente y se tensó ante el extrañamente placentero sentimiento. Snape se echó hacia atrás para evaluar su trabajo. "Apenas se nota," le dijo. "Deme un segundo."

El segundo se convirtió en un minuto, y un minuto se convirtió en varios. Snape pasó bastante tiempo en la misma postura y luego se movió arriba y abajo de su cuello, cubriendo toda su extensión. Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareada; en algún momento se había olvidado de que estaba dejando que su profesor le marcara el cuello y esto le había dado una sensación placentera.

Mientras él movía su boca de un punto de su cuello a otro, sus labios le hicieron un moratón y ella dejó escapar un ahogado, apenas perceptible gemido. Fue suficiente para que Snape se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartara rápidamente, sorprendido de sí mismo. "A lo mejor me he pasado," dijo con pesar.

Los ojos de Hermione permanecieron cerrados, mitad por vergüenza y mitad en un medio trastornado sentimiento de placer. "Oh, cuantos más mejor," dijo dejándose llevar.

"¿Debería hacerlo en el otro lado, entonces?" preguntó Snape, tratando de ocultar el tono esperanzado de su voz. Se quedó ligeramente sorprendido de que Hermione asintiera y girara su cuello en la otra dirección.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que él parara, y sólo lo hizo porque se estaba quedando sin espacio y estaba teniendo más y más deseos de mordisquear su oreja, o bajar más, o quizá hacer más. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho este tipo de cosas. "Bien," dijo lentamente, "Draco se va a quedar aterrorizado. Espero que haya pensado en una explicación para Weasley."

Hermione se ruborizó. "No se lo voy a contar a Ron. Le voy a decir que usé un hechizo si me ve antes de que pueda realizar un Hechizo de Ocultación.

"¿Por qué no _ha usado_ un hechizo?" preguntó Snape con recelo.

"Pues porque no sé ninguno", dijo, tornando los ojos. "¿Por qué diablos iba a preocuparme de aprender un hechizo para falsear chupones? Si es que siquiera existe algo así."

"Buen punto," dijo Snape con una sonrisa. "Bueno, será mejor que se vaya."

"Sí, por supuesto- oh¡" le contó lo de las cartas de Sirius y Remus, omitiendo las bromas que habían hecho a Snape. Pronto los dos se estaban riendo, el sentimiento de extrañeza ante el incidente del cuello completamente olvidado.

"Yo ayudé a Lily a llevar a Lupin al bosque," explicó Snape. "Lo atrajo hasta fuera pidiéndole que fuera a dar un paseo con ella. Yo les seguí, lo dejé inconsciente y lo arrastré hasta el bosque… nos apartamos de los grandes monstruos, nos quedamos en las afueras del bosque y eso, pero aún así fue difícil para él salir, por no hablar de volver al castillo. Una chica de Ravenclaw lo vio y le sacó algunas fotos; las usó para sobornarle para que la llevara a un baile."

"Se le olvidó mencionar eso," dijo Hermione, partiéndose de risa.

"No me sorprende. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde; debería volver antes del toque de queda."

Hermione asintió. "¿Mañana a la misma hora?"

"Tengo trabajos que calificar," dijo Snape con pesar.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Yo tengo trabajos que _escribir_, ahora que lo pienso. Intento seguir en cabeza y todo eso."

"De acuerdo, ¿quizá pasado mañana?"

"No, es sábado, ¿recuerda? Tiene que pillar a la Premio Anual besando a su novio y detenerlos en tu despacho, luego decírselo al profesor Dumbledore para que ellos tengan una coartada cuando descubran a Malfoy colgado de uno de los postes de gol de quidditch con tanga y sujetador negros de encaje."

"¿De dónde van a sacar un tanga y un sujetador negros de encaje?" se burló Snape, sonriendo.

"Uh… Ginny," dijo Hermione, ruborizándose.

"Ginny, ¿eh?"

"Sí, de Ginny," repitió con firmeza. "De verdad." _Oh, no, no digas eso!_ se regañó a sí misma. Oops. Maldita sea, ¿es que no había causado esa expresión suficientes problemas?

"Seguro, Granger.._Seguro_."

"Bien, voy a usar mis propias braguitas, ¿contento?" le espetó Hermione. "Voy a usar mi vieja y gastada prenda, antiguamente mi sujetador favorito y un tanga que ahora es demasiado pequeño. Tengo ropa interior negra, lo admito. También tengo más de un par!"

Snape levantó sus manos en señal de rendimiento. "Lo siento, no pude resistirme." Se aclaró la garganta, la sensación de extrañeza regresando ligeramente. "En cualquier caso, comience a liarse con Weasley a mediodía, justo fuera de la biblioteca. Estaré esperando."

"Comprendido. Adios!" dijo Hermione. Recogió su túnica y se fue rápidamente.

Había doblado justo la esquina del pasillo cuando se chocó con Malfoy y salió despedida hacia atrás, a punto de caer sobre su culo. "Mira por dónde vas!" le espetó.

Draco agarró su brazo cuando ella intentó escaparse, sus ojos brillando. "¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cuello, Granger? ¿Pasándolo… _bien_ con Snape?"

"¿Estás loco?" le contestó Hermione, recomponiendo sus facciones en una expresión ligeramente preocupada, pero, sobre todo, desafiante, y manteniendo su voz en un tono poco seguro para obtener el efecto deseado. "Yo y _Snape!_ ¿Qué tipo de poción has estado bebiendo?"

De repente Draco la empujó contra la pared, mirándola ferozmente a los ojos. Ella le devolvió una mirada de ira, ya que no quería que él supiera que la estaba desarmando. Draco lanzó una mirada hacia abajo, directamente hacia su camisa medio abierta. Hermione le miró boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que él estuviera evaluándola. "Deberías abrocharte la camisa," dijo Draco, mirando fijamente su pecho y sonriendo con satisfacción. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de ella con una mirada burlona.

Ella le empujó con una fuerza que no sabía que tuviera, lazándole lejos de ella y contra la pared opuesta, duramente. "No te preocupes por mi camisa," gruñó, su voz peligrosa y profunda, su cuerpo temblando con ira. Sacó su varita, apuntándola directamente entre sus ojos.

Draco simplemente sonrió con suficiencia, manteniendo el contacto visual un rato más, antes de dejar que sus ojos se deslizaran de nuevo hacia su pecho. El labio de Hermione se curvó, y salió de allí volando, sabiendo que él simplemente estaba intentando tomarle el pelo.

Ginny levantó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Hermione regresó tarde una vez más, tan despeinada como estaba la noche anterior, pero también enfurecida, como si estuviera preparada para estrangular a alguien. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione giraba, camino de la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas.

Hermione se giró, su expresión se ablandó en cuanto vio a Ginny. "Hey," dijo, tratando de calmarse. "¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?"

"En la enfermería," contestó Ginny distraídamente. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. "¿La enfermería? ¿Por qué? ¿Están bien?"

"Están bien. Pansy Parkinson trató de hacer ese encantamiento del que nos había hablado Remus, ese con el que James y Sirius sólo podían decir 'Soy un molesto y estúpido idiota'. Pero no funcionó bien –no es una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Pansy Parkinson. Los dos se quedaron medio ciegos y han estado repitiendo todo el rato 'omelette du fromage' durante la última hora y media."

"How exactly does one go from 'I'm an annoying stupid prat' to the French phrase for 'cheese omelet'?" Hermione demanded. "Honestly! And _she's_ a prefect? Puh-lease."

"¿Cómo se pasa de 'Soy un molesto y estúpido idiota' a la expresión francesa de 'tortilla de queso'?" inquirió Hermione. "De verdad! ¿Y _ella_ es prefecta? Por favorrrrr."

Ginny sonrió. "Oh, así que _eso_ es lo que 'omelette du fromage' significa. Pensé que era un galimatías. De todos modos, Madam Pomfrey está tratando de modificar la poción que sirva de antídoto, pero tiene que descubrir cómo estropearon el maleficio exactamente. Aunque deberían estar fuera por la mañana. Así que, pregunta número uno -¿qué demonios has hecho con Snape para estar toda cubierta de chupones? Y número dos: ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? Él no habrá hecho algo que…"

"No, claro que no," dijo Hermione cortantemente. Se hizo un Hechizo reparador en su cuello e informó a Ginny de la historia de dejar que Snape la marcara para que Malfoy se asustara, y luego le explicó lo que Malfoy había hecho.

"Sólo está tratando de fastidiarte, Herm," le dijo Ginny, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos del shock de escuchar que Snape había estado chupando cuellos (el cuello de Hermione, lo que era aún más extraño) y Malfoy alcanzándola fuera.

"Cierto, pero fue realmente asqueroso –sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que él me ha visto desnuda."

"¿QUÉ?" chilló Ginny.

"Joer, Ginny, la broma, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cogió todas mis ropas y me puso en la cama con Snape?"

"Oh, sí, casi lo olvido," dijo Ginny tímidamente. Luego sus ojos se estrecharon. "Bueno, a lo mejor convendría hacer un interrogatorio, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando lo tengas colgado del poste de gol, a lo mejor deberías hacerle un par de preguntas. Ya sabes, golpéale con un encantamiento de verdad o amenázale con dejarle allí si no habla. Déjale allí de todos modos, claro."

"Sí, por supuesto. Ésa no es mala idea –pero entonces tendrá pruebas de que he sido yo."

"Pruebas que no puede usar –Malfoy se descubriría a sí mismo si contara lo de la broma que os gastó a ti y a Snape."

"Hmmm… cierto. Un interrogatorio… eso podría ser interesante."

_Nota de la traductora_: un capítulo más… lo mejor de esta historia es que no ha hecho nada más que empezar, eso os lo aseguro. Si seguís por aquí unos capítulos más, ya veréis cómo se complica la cosa…. jejeje


	7. Gryffindor golpea de nuevo

**Capítulo Seis**

_Gryffindor Golpea de nuevo_

Hermione y Ron abandonaron la sala común a las diez de la mañana, diciendo en voz alta sus adioses a Ginny y Harry, que estaban sentados juntos en el sillón, charlando sobre quidditch. Era un día sombrío y la mayoría del colegio tenía un montón de deberes, así que la sala común estaba casi al completo, con gente estudiando o tonteando en el interior, donde hacía calor. Docenas de personas vieron a Ginny y a Harry sentados juntos en el centro de la sala común, tal y como habían planeado.

Ron y Hermione se fueron a la biblioteca. Hermione consultó varios libros y se marcharon un poco antes del mediodía. Ella empezó a besar a Ron en el pasillo de fuera de la biblioteca, contenta de perderse en su novio y olvidar todas las cosas que había hecho con Snape, las cuales todavía le asqueaban. Desde la última visita a su despacho, su parte racional insistía en volver a aquel día y explicar sus sentimientos, emociones y acciones, o conseguir que ella los examinara; su parte más tozuda y humana, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente feliz de no tener que pensar de nuevo en lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera escuchó a Snape cuando llegó, perdida como estaba en Ron. Entre la guerra de las bromas, los deberes, los entrenamientos de quidditch de Ron y las reuniones de Hermione con Snape, no había tenido tiempo de ver a su novio tanto como le hubiera gustado.

"Weasley¡ Granger¡ Parad ahora mismo¡"

Ron se apartó reacio, y Hermione hizo pucheros y trató de atraerle de nuevo para que la besara, antes de que Ron se girara para mirar con odio a Snape. Recordando el plan, Hermione se giró en redondo y trató de actuar como lo habría hecho si un profesor como Snape la pillara liándose con su novio.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! Cada uno! Síganme!" gruñó Snape. Los dos se resignaron y lo siguieron camino de las mazmorras. Todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan.

No lejos de su despacho había una habitación en penumbra en la que Malfoy reposaba boca abajo, inmovilizado por el encantamiento Cuerpo- Mente Total. "¿Le ha visto?" susurró Hermione.

"No", dijo Snape, cambiando su voz para ocultar su identidad. Les tendió un botellero de tinta que había sido convertido en un Traslador. "El campo de quidditch está despejado, la persona más cercana a él es Hagrid, pero está con resaca y dormido," añadió Snape.

"¿Tenía que quitarnos puntos?" le preguntó Ron a Snape con mala educación. Aunque sabía que todo el tema Snape/ Hermione era una buena idea, odiaba a Snape y odiaba aún más pensar que Snape pasaba tanto tiempo con su novia.

"Sí," dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Ahora no, chicos, nos estamos retrasando," dijo. Colocó el botellero de tinta en la espalda de Malfoy y ella y Ron pusieron cada uno un dedo sobre él. Hermione le tendió a Snape sus libros de la biblioteca y el traslador se activó.

En el momento en el que aterrizaron cerca de los palos de gol del lado de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron se pusieron las capuchas de sus túnicas de manera que no pudieran reconocerlos en la distancia. "No tengo demasiado interés en esta parte," murmuró Ron mientras giraba a un furioso y petrificado Malfoy.

"Yo lo haré," le dijo Hermione a regañadientes. Ron le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y le dio la espalda. Hermione sonrió con suficiencia hacia Malfoy y empezó a quitarle la ropa. El hechizo estaba empezando a desaparecer, lo suficiente para que él pudiera mover nerviosamente sus dedos y realizar débiles expresiones faciales, y pareciera completamente enfurecido. Malfoy consiguió articular la palabra "matar" mientras ella le quitaba sus calzoncillos, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar, pero mirando igualmente, ruborizándose mientras lo hacía y lanzando una mirada furtiva en dirección a la espalda de su novio para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos pudiera ver su expresión.

Puso su vieja, deshilachada, ropa interior sobre su pecho, pronunciando un hechizo para hacerla de su talla y deslizándola en su cuerpo -lo cual fue un poco difícil de hacer en una persona rígida, y llevaba implícita mucha vergüenza-, elevando y girando su cuerpo. Él estaba bastante sucio en el momento en el que por fin estaba vestido.

Otro hechizo elevó a Malfoy en el aire, doradas cuerdas que parecían pura luz y energía se enroscaron alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Realizó un encantamiento silenciador, luego otro que deshizo el hechizo inmovilizante. Malfoy inmediatamente comenzó a chillar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Hermione sonrió abiertamente mientras con un toque de su varita las cuerdas se extendieron y colgaron a Draco en el póster central, aprisionándolo fuertemente contra la parte superior, dándole la apariencia de un ritual de sacrificio, a la espera de que el dragón acudiera al banquete. Hermione y Ron se rieron mientras recogían el botellón de tinta vacío.

"El entrenamiento de quidditch de Hufflepuff es en catorce minutos," dijo Ron. El traslador los devolvería al despacho de Snape diez minutos antes del entrenamiento de Hufflepuff.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y conjuró un pequeño hechizo de la verdad que había encontrado el día anterior. No era demasiado poderoso, pero si durante su realización la víctima no estaba preparada y si no era demasiado buena controlando mentalmente hechizos como el Imperius, funcionaría durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Los ojos de Malfoy se pusieron ligeramente vidriosos mientras surtía efecto. La sonrisa de Hermione se agrandó mientras anulaba el encantamiento silenciador.

"Malfoy," dijo alegremente, "vas a decirme exactamente cómo nos hiciste esa pequeña broma a mí y a Snape. ¿Verdad que sí, Malfoy?"

Malfoy asintió estúpidamente y comenzó a hablar. "La broma supuso seis semanas y media de planificación. Incluso estuve trabajando en ella durante el verano. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y yo hicimos la poción multijugos, y robamos el cepillo de pelo de Lavender Brown durante la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, para conseguir su pelo. La poción de dormir me llevó tres semanas hacerla, así que la hice al mismo tiempo que la multijugos. Diluí la misma dosis de poción de dormir para los dos, sabiendo que le iba a afectar más a Snape, debido al peso de su cuerpo y a la fuerza física. Él fue camino a su habitación; tú a las escaleras centrales del vestíbulo de entrada. Él día antes, seguimos a Snape para conseguir la contraseña de su alcoba privada, y luego seguimos a algún Gryffindor de primer año y descubrimos dónde estaba la sala común y cuál era la contraseña. Después os dimos a ti y a Snape la poción y te seguimos desde el gran comedor. Esperamos a que te desplomases. Goyle te recogió y te llevó hasta un pasaje secreto de las mazmorras. Yo tomé todas tus ropas y tu varita y se las di a Pansy. Ella se llevo a Crabbe –como vigilancia, básicamente- y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, bebió la poción multijugos con el pelo de Lavender, y colocó tus cosas sobre tu cama. Yo me aseguré de que estabas completamente fuera de juego-"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hermione con recelo. Algo en la manera en la que lo había dicho –sonriendo, a pesar de la neblina mental creada por el hechizo- hizo que tuviera un presentimiento enfermizo.

"Te toqué. Goyle y yo nos reímos mucho con eso."

"¿_Dónde _me tocaste?" rugió Hermione. _Oh, qué asco!_

"Oh, nada va a impedir que te mate," rugió Ron, su cuello y sus orejas rojas, y su varita en guardia. Hermione puso una mano restrictiva sobre su brazo, aunque no estaba segura de si era para impedir que Ron se metiera en problemas o para evitar que pateara el culo de Malfoy antes que ella.

"No fue nada del otro mundo," dijo Malfoy, sonriendo con suficiencia. Los efectos del hechizo estaban acabando; él estaba recuperando algunas de sus emociones. "Sólo deslicé mi mano sobre ella un rato y luego me colé en la habitación de Snape y la llevé hasta allí yo mismo. Goyle se quedó de pie mirando. Snape estaba completamente dormido en su cama, así que lo giré, usé un hechizo para quitarle la ropa y coloqué a Granger encima de él. Les puse la manta encima y me marché."

Hermione no podía pensar con claridad. Su mano, tan apretada alrededor del botellón de tinta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. La había drogado, secuestrado, desnudado, puesto sus manos sobre su cuerpo mientras dormía y luego la había puesto en una situación comprometida con Snape! _Snape_, entre toda la gente! Lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar, matar, matar, matar, matar…

Ella dio un paso adelante, pero antes de que pudiera alzar su varita, sintió ese tirón familiar tras su ombligo cuando el traslador se activó, y salió despedida contra Ron en el momento en el que aterrizaron en el despacho de Snape. "¿Cómo ha ido?" preguntó Snape con impaciencia.

Hermione no contestó. Recuperó el equilibrio, se giró y encaró la puerta. "Lo mataré," susurró. "LO MATARÉ!"

Ron se lE quedó mirando, pues nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Snape –un antiguo y buen jugador de quidditch- tuvo suficientes reflejos para deshacerse de su conmoción, correr en dirección a ella antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás, levantándola para pararla. "LO MATARÉ!" gritaba una y otra vez, dando patadas en el aire y sacudiéndose como si luchara para alcanzar la puerta, prácticamente a punto de tumbar al larguirucho Snape.

"Cálmate!" gruñó Snape, luchando con ella mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

"Eso es fácil para ti! Malfoy no te estaba tocando mientras dormías!" gritó.

Ron, que no podía evitar encontrar la escena bastante cómica, hizo todo lo posible por no reír ante la asquerosa imagen mental de Malfoy recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Snape mientras Snape roncaba.

"Hermione-" comenzó a decir Snape despacio, tratando de razonar con ella- a fin de cuentas, podía matar a Malfoy más tarde, tras asegurarse de que Hermione no llegaba allí primero, así que tenía que calmarla.

"LO MATARÉ! Debería haberlo imaginado cuando me miró el escote de la camisa ayer-"

"Escúchame!" siseó Snape, demasiado ocupado tratando de retenerla para permitir que la sorpresa de aquella frase le afectara (Ron, sin embargo, ahora parecía casi tan enfadado como Hermione; se notaba que estaba luchando para no ir a por él él mismo). "No puedes matarle, así que deja de intentarlo. Si quieres decírselo a Dumbledore, podemos probar, pero tendrías que explicar un montón de cosas que van a ser difíciles de explicar. Podemos, eso sí, vengarnos. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, broma por broma –es la versión más corta al estilo Hogwarts. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Hermione dejó de patalear y Snape la dejó caer. Malfoy no la había examinado el otro día más que otros chicos en Hogwarts –demonios, había pillado con anterioridad a Ron, e incluso a Harry, mirando bajo su camisa o su falda, mirando fijamente su pecho o sus posaderas. Ni siquiera pensaba que era un tema que le garantizara el protestar, sobre todo porque su camisa había estado medio abierta. Pero tocarla mientras dormía era inaceptable. Eso era excusa para una venganza mucho mayor que una broma. ¿Qué pasaría si se quejara de lo que Malfoy había hecho? ¿Conseguirían las conexiones de su madre que saliera impune? Narcisa Malfoy, que nunca había sido una mortífaga, había hecho mucho para restaurar la reputación de los Malfoy tras la muerte de Lucius, y todavía tenía muchas conexiones dentro del Ministerio. Y Malfoy todavía estaba en el colegio, por lo que la mayor parte de los castigos que pudiera encarar en el Ministerio se anularían de cualquier modo. Estaba claro, ella podía presentar cargos formales –pero el Ministerio tenía recursos para hacerle admitir que acababa de atar a Malfoy a un poste de gol con un tanga y un sujetador, incluso si trataba de mentir en el juicio. ¿Y es que acaso él había dicho la verdad? El hechizo de verdad ni siquiera era muy potente, y había demostrado emociones bajo sus efectos… ¿era eso algo normal con el hechizo? Ella no lo creía; las personas recuperaban sus emociones muy lentamente, a medida que se desvanecía el encantamiento, y seguramente el hechizo debería haber durado más de lo que lo hizo. Malfoy podía haber fingido toda la confesión, diciéndole medias verdades, simplemente mintiendo para enfadarla –ése era justamente el estilo de Malfoy. Ella no dudaba de lo que él había dicho acerca de cómo había puesto en marcha la broma, pero tocarla mientras dormía… no era exactamente el estilo de Malfoy (al menos ella sinceramente esperaba que no lo fuera), y algo le decía que Malfoy no lo haría; su animadversión hacia ella probablemente le habría impedido preocuparse de cualquier cosa que no fuera la broma, y no era propio de los Slytherins mirar a las brujas nacidas de muggles y ver en ellas algo más que a una sangre sucia. Era posible que él hubiera añadido toda la parte del tocamiento, consciente de que eso la iba a enfadar, quizá… claro! Malfoy pensó que ella le diría a Dumbledore la verdad si pensaba que Malfoy le había hecho algo tan horrible, y entonces la historia de la broma de Malfoy la sabría todo el colegio, y a ella la pillarían por el crimen de atarle al poste, mientras él quedaría libre porque, en realidad, no había hecho nada. Hermione estaba cada vez más segura de que el hechizo no había funcionado en absoluto… y Malfoy no le hubiera dicho que había hecho eso si realmente lo hubiera hecho; en realidad no era su intención que lo expulsaran.

Así que probablemente él no la había tocado mientras dormía. Aún así, Malfoy había actuado de una manera suficientemente desagradable para dar rienda suelta a toda la furia de Hermione. No iría a Dumbledore, pero tanto si la había tocado como si no, se vengaría de él como si lo hubiera hecho. Todavía estaba pendiente aquello de que él la hubiera examinado en el pasillo; trivial o no, no iba a dejarlo pasar…

"¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ron con indecisión.

"Estoy bien," dijo medio ausente. "Sólo estaba pensando…" les comentó a ellos sus ideas, y tanto Snape como Ron estuvieron de acuerdo. Empezaron a discutir ideas para vengarse, lo cual era mucho más extraño con Ron allí. Antes de que pudieran dar con un plan de acción, la chimenea se iluminó con un fuego gris y la cabeza de McGonagall apareció entre las llamas.

"Severus!" dijo excitadamente. "Es justo lo que les hicimos a Potter y a Black! Draco Malfoy está colgado de uno de los postes de quidditch con ropa interior de mujer!" dijo alegremente. Bizqueó cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione y Ron. "Quiero decir… uh… es horrible! Cuando de- descubramos quién ha hecho esto, tendremos que… que… um, castigarlos severamente. La mayoría de la escuela está ahí fuera ahora mismo y… mejor que nos demos prisa y lo veamos. Eh, veamos si podemos descubrir quién lo ha hecho, por supuesto."

"Bien," dijo Snape con sequedad. La cabeza de McGonagall se desvaneció. "La vieja Minerva de siempre… tú te pareces mucho a ella, Granger. Vamos, vosotros dos; vamos a 'buscar al culpable'".

Draco gritaba con frustración cuando Granger y Weasley desparecieron. Había estado esperando que esa historia inventada sobre lo que había ahecho, enfureciera tanto a Granger como para quedarse en el campo lo suficiente y que la pillaran. Su triste encantamiento había sido completamente inservible; quizá él no fuera la persona más lista del colegio, pero era el hijo de un mortífago, por el amor de dios; resistir hechizos que alteraban el estado mental, como la maldición Imperio, habían sido parte de su entrenamiento mágico básico. No había pensado en que le fueran a abandonar, de hecho, en el campo –pensaba que se trataba de una amenaza para hacerle confesar lo de la broma, y como tal, le había contado lo que había hecho, luego lo había hecho sonar peor para enfadarla aún más (aunque trató de no exagerarlo tanto como para que lo mataran). Oh, la cara que había puesto ella… La cara de _Weasley_…

"Muy bien, equipo," se oyó una voz procedente de los vestuarios, "vamos a entrenar como si se tratara del mundial de quidditch¡"

Oh, no. ¿Qué era lo que Weasley había dicho acerca del equipo de Hufflepuff entrenando en breve?

Siete jugadores de quidditch de Hufflepuff aparecieron segundos después, viéndole casi inmediatamente. Se quedaron mirándole un buen rato, antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas al unísono.

"Tengo que contárselo a Hannah," jadeó Susan Bones, poniendo rumbo al castillo.

"¡Espera!" Ernie Macmillan, capitán del equipo de quidditch, la llamó. "No podemos ir y avisar a nuestros amigos, eso no estaría bien!" Draco se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, y luego refunfuñó para sus adentros cuando un brillo malvado apareció en los ojos de Macmillan. "Susan, tú ve y díselo a todos los Hufflepuffs que veas. Eleanor, díselo a los Ravenclaws. Kevin, tú ve a por los Gryffindor, y asegúrate bien de que se lo dices a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, y los Weasley. Laura, tú ve a la biblioteca, Rose, tú te haces cargo del gran comedor, y Zacharias-"

"Yo me quedo aquí contigo," Zacharias Smith interrumpió. "Esto es genial! Además, no querrás que nadie te acuse, y a lo mejor lo hacen si estás aquí fuera solo."

"Muy bien –hey, y Susan, cuando vayas a los dormitorios, coge mi cámara!" le dijo Ernie después de que el equipo de quidditch se hubiera marchado.

Draco se hizo la promesa en ese momento de que no importaba cuánto tiempo le llevase, él haría que Granger pagara por esto, y pagara con creces.

_Nota de la traductora: alguien ha preguntado por ahí si éste es un fanfic Hermione/ Draco o Hermione/ Snape. Deciros que en su momento la autora se planteó poner un poco de Hermione/ Snape, pero finalmente decidió que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos, así que sigue siendo una historia entre Draco y Hermione. Advertiros, eso sí, que en un momento dado también habrá partes de Hermione/ Oliver Wood y Hermione/ Harry (posiblemente). Por el momento no estoy traduciendo las notas que la autora dejó en el fanfic original, pero cuando acabe la cantidad tremenda de capítulos que hay publicados, os traduciré también sus notas de autor. Por ahora las estoy evitando porque añaden aún más trabajo al que ya tengo, pero queda pendiente. Un abrazo. _


	8. Nadie se mete con un Gryffindor

**Capítulo Siete**

_Nadie Se Mete Con Un Gryffindor_

"Nos vemos, Harry, Ginny¡" les dijo Seamus Finnigan.

"Adiós, Harry," dijo Dean Thomas, ignorando deliberadamente a Ginny; su relación con ella había acabado bastante mal el año pasado, aunque había sido básicamente gracias a la sobreprotección de Ron.

"Adiós," respondieron los dos distraídamente. Estaban bastante absortos en la conversación susurrada que habían estado teniendo mientras estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, la mayoría del tiempo ignorando a la sala común, mientras discutían qué estarían haciendo Hermione y Ron.

Cuando Dean y Seamus abrieron el retrato para irse, sin embargo, un pequeño Hufflepuff de cuarto año llamado Kevin Whitby, que era el buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff de quidditch y que en ese momento iba vestido con su uniforme Amarillo de quidditch, se precipitó en el interior. "Escuchad¡" gritó. Los Gryffindors se giraron para mirarle fijamente con asombro; pocos miembros de las otras casas habían tenido la valentía para entrar a empellones en la sala común de Gryffindor sin haber sido invitados, y los que habían sido suficientemente valientes raramente eran de Hufflepuff. "Si alguno de vosotros tiene interés, Draco Malfoy está atado en el campo de quidditch vestido con lencería!"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron varias personas. La mitad de la habitación salió corriendo hacia el hueco del retrato y los otros corrieron hacia la ventana, tratando en vano de ver el campo de quidditch. Harry y Ginny parecían apropiadamente conmocionados y ansiosos de apurar hacia la salida.

"Harry¡ Ginny¡" los llamó Kevin. "¿Habéis visto a Hermione y a Ron? Ernie me dijo que se lo contara."

"Se han ido a la biblioteca, Kevin," le dijo Ginny. "Vamos¡ Esto hay que verlo, no os quedéis parados ahí¡"

En el momento en el que los Gryffindor llegaron al campo, prácticamente cada Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff del colegio estaban ya allí; incluso algunos Slytherins se habían acercado para ver. Las cámaras aparecieron por todas partes y las risas y los comentarios burlones llenaban todo el estadio. McGonagall llegó apresuradamente, seguida de cerca por Snape, Ron y Hermione. "Tú!" gritó Malfoy, clavando la mirada en Hermione. Snape deshizo el hechizo que ataba a Malfoy y le lanzó su túnica a Malfoy mientras éste caía al suelo.

Snape y McGonagall obligaron a la multitud a dispersarse, haciendo que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Ernie Macmillan (que era Premio Anual y, a fin de cuentas, quien había encontrado a Malfoy) se quedaran. "Han sido ellos," gruñó Malfoy, señalando a Hermione y Ron.

"¿Es eso cierto, señorita Granger?" le preguntó McGongall, en un tono que no daba lugar a las tonterías.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Snape preguntó, "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, Draco?"

"Como media hora, puede que cuarenta y cinco minutos," dijo Malfoy. "Esos dos usaron un traslador unos diez minutos antes de que los Hufflepuffs-"

"Han estado en mi despacho desde un poco antes de mediodía," interrumpió Snape. "Discutiendo la mejor manera de servir en detención."

Malfoy pestañeó. "Entonces deben de haber sido Potter y la pequeña comadreja, aparentando ser ellos¡" exclamó, mirando con furia a Harry y Ginny.

"Hemos estado en la sala común desde las diez, diez y media," le espetó Harry. "Pregúntale a cualquiera. Dean y Seamus estaban dejando la sala común cuando Kevin Whitby entró y nos dijo que estabas aquí fuera. No pude evitar venir a echar un vistazo." Harry sonrió abiertamente con frialdad.

McGongall le lanzó una mirada de entendimiento a Snape. "¿Alguna otra sospecha, señor Malfoy?"

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Fueron Granger y Weasley¡ Los está encubriendo¡" le gritó a Snape.

"El día que yo encubra a Potter y a sus amigos es el día en el que tú te casarás con una nacida de muggles," dijo Snape con frialdad. "Estaban en mi despacho. ¿Alguien más a quien le gustaría inculpar?"

"¿Y de todos modos, de dónde íbamos a sacar un traslador?" añadió Hermione. "Es ilegal crear uno sin autorización".

"Pero me apuesto lo que sea a que lo sabes de todos modos, sabelotodo sangre sucia¡" gritó Malfoy.

"Señor Malfoy, no voy a permitir calumnias como esas en esta escuela¡ Diez puntos menos para Slytherin¡ Señorita Granger, si me permite su varita" dijo McGonagall. Hermione se la tendió. "_Priori Incantatem¡_" entonó McGonagall.

Espirales de humo formaron una versión del encantamiento silenciador que Hermione había deshecho. McGonagall se la devolvió a Hermione y los dos profesores se fijaron en Malfoy con expresión relajada. "Ciertamente ése no es el encantamiento para crear trasladores," le dijo McGonagall a Malfoy calmadamente, interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera rebatir algo. Ella efectuó el mismo encantamiento en las varitas de Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero ninguna de ellas había usado nada que remotamente se pareciera al encantamiento de un traslador. "No hay más que decir, señor Malfoy. Si no se ha fijado bien en sus atacantes-"

"Lo hice, _fueron ellos_¡" insistió. Lanzó una mirada enfadada a Snape, consciente de que no podía acusar a un profesor de haber realizado un hechizo ilegal, especialmente un profesor como Snape. Snape le devolvió una rápida y maliciosa sonrisa que se desvaneció antes de que McGonagall la viera.

"-entonces hablaré con el director sobre cómo encontrar otras formas de evidencia," continuó McGonagall con calma, sin desconcierto. "Hasta entonces, le sugiero que regrese a su habitación de inmediato y se ponga ropa más apropiada."

"No olvide devolverme mi túnica," añadió Snape poco después. Draco miró con ira a todos ellos antes de marcharse, su habitual cara pálida ahora sonrosada.

Todos le vieron marchar, haciendo cuanto podían para no sonreír. Sorprendentemente, fue McGonagall la primera en reír.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Ernie se le quedaron mirando, bastante asombrados de ver la tradicionalmente remilgada y correcta profesora doblada en dos por culpa de la risa. "Oh, eso no ha tenido precio!" se atragantó con su propia risa. "¿Se fijaron en su cara?"

Snape sonrió. "Le hemos borrado esa sonrisilla suya¿verdad?" dijo con astucia. Él también había empezado a reír, y Harry, Ron, Ginny y Ernie, que nunca habían visto reír a Snape en los siete años que le conocían, se alejaron con precaución, como si Snape pudiera ser peligroso.

"Oh… y veinte puntos para Gryffindor," dijo McGonagall. "Cinco para cada uno de ustedes."

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tragaron con dificultad, horrorizados de que McGonagall les hubiera pillado. "¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, tratando desesperadamente de parecer inocente.

"Vamos, Potter," le dijo McGonagall, todavía riéndose, las lágrimas cayendo por su cara. "Después de todo, fui yo quien ayudó a hacerle lo mismo a tu padre hace veinticinco años."

Hermione suspiró, se dio cuenta de que debía haber esperado que McGonagall lo adivinase, puesto que estaban copiando una broma que la involucraba a ella, Sirius y James. "¿Piensa entregarnos?" preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

"¿_Vosotros_ lo atasteis al palo?" exclamó Ernie, aparentando escandalizado. Hinchó su pecho para que la chapa de Premio Anual brillara a la luz del sol. "Pero… eres la Premio Anual, Hermione¡ Y vosotros tres sois prefectos¡" Los cuatro Gryffindors se encogieron de hombros, sonriendo con culpabilidad. "También teníais una coartada¡"

"Las coartadas se pueden inventar, Macmillan," dijo Snape con frialdad. Se irguió y le lanzó su mirada más amenazadora. "Y si le dice a otra alma lo que acaba de saber, deseará no haber oído jamás de Hogwarts¿me he expresado con claridad?"

"Sí, sí, claridad cristalina," dijo Ernie rápidamente, más impresionado de que Snape estuviera sugiriendo de que él había cubierto a Ron y a Hermione que del miedo al castigo. Se giró hacia sus compañeros. "Entonces… entonces vosotros" se paró, meneando la cabeza y comenzando a reír también. "Eso ha sido genial, chicos¡ La cara que puso cuando lo encontramos… ¿cómo lo habéis hecho¿De dónde habéis sacado la idea para hacer algo así?"

"De… un amigo," dijo Hermione inocentemente, echando una mirada a Snape por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Un amigo?" repitió Ernie, siguiendo su mirada y mirando a Snape con incredulidad. "Todo el colegio se ha vuelto loco¡"

"Dímelo a mí," murmuró Ron, mirando a McGonagall, que todavía se estaba riendo.

Ernie meneó la cabeza. "Gracias por las risas, chicos. Esto pasará a la historia de Hogwarts; rivaliza con la escapada de los gemelos Weasley de esa bestia de Umbridge. Bueno, debo encontrar a mi equipo de quidditch y aprovechar para entrenar un poco… aunque valió la pena interrumpir el entrenamiento de quidditch. Bien, nos vemos."

"Tengo que escribir a Sirius," dijo Harry cuando Ernie se marchó, cambiando raramente de pie a pie mientras miraba a sus dos profesores más estrictos, que ahora estaban temblando de alegría como dos hienas trastornadas.

"Yo tengo que escribir a Fred y George –supongo que usaré una lechuza del colegio, Pig todavía no ha vuelto de llevarles mi última carta," dijo Ron, mirando a Snape y McGonagall con recelo, como si estuviera preocupado de que su lapsus de personalidad fuera a convertirse en algo mucho más aterrador.

"Yo tengo una carta que enviar también; Bill me dijo que le pusiera al tanto cuando todo hubiera acabado," dijo Ginny ausentemente, riéndose entre dientes hacia los dos desternillados profesores. "Se lo conté cuando empezamos a planearlo todo."

"Voy contigo," dijo Hermione. "Supongo que será una buena idea que nos escondamos antes de que nos acose la gente, esperando que les contemos toda la historia. Aunque necesitamos planear cómo vamos a superar esto, eso está claro."

"Si todo lo demás falla," dijo Harry misteriosamente, "escuché a un Slytherin o a alguna otra persona que una vez ayudó a mi madre a noquear a Remus y lo dejaron desnudo en el bosque prohibido."

Snape trató de mirarle con furia, pero estaba riéndose demasiado para conseguir el efecto propio. "Necesitamos seguir con el otro plan, Granger," la increpó Snape mientras los Gryffindors se iban. "¿Mañana a las siete?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se fue con sus amigos.

McGonagall hizo todo lo que pudo por controlarse. "Oh, sí, había olvidado lo que tú, Lily y yo hicimos a Remus," dijo, soltando una risita. "Eso también fue excelente."

"Sí, lo fue¿verdad?" dijo Snape suavemente.

"Entonces… ¿dijo algo Malfoy acerca de un traslador?" dijo McGonagall. "Buen punto. Deberíamos haberlo pensado en aquella ocasión."

"Fue idea de Granger," dijo Snape estremeciéndose.

"Por cierto¿cuál es vuestro otro plan?" preguntó McGonagall mientras ella y Snape caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

"Espero que lo descubras pronto," dijo Snape con pesar.

"Vamos, Severus, puedes confiar en mí¡" rogó McGonagall.

"Lo sé, pero la otra broma en la que estamos trabajando es horriblemente embarazosa," replicó Snape con un escalofrío.

"Ooh, ahora _tienes_ que contármelo," insistió McGonagall. "¿Más embarazosa que por lo que el señor Malfoy acaba de pasar?"

"Para mí sí," dijo Snape, "aunque no puedo decir que alguna vez haya tenido el placer de ser atado a un palo de gol con la ropa interior de Granger."

McGonagall alzó una ceja. "Bien, lo descubriré yo misma."

Snape hizo una mueca de dolor ante la idea de McGonagall descubriendo una de sus inventadas conversaciones con Hermione. Oh, Dios.

Aún así, como él y McGonagall habían llegado al castillo, no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. No se lo había pasado tan bien desde sus días en Hogwarts, antes de que los mortífagos le convencieran para unirse a ellos. Se sentía… vivo, de una manera extraña, como si estuviera de vuelta al colegio e intentando descubrir cómo pegarle un corte a James Potter. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose qué habría hecho si no hubiera sido por el Señor Tenebroso –si hubiera encontrado una esposa y tenido una familia y a lo mejor, incluso, haber encontrado otro trabajo que no fuera enseñar a estúpidos niños, preguntándose si podría haber superado su malograda infancia y haber sido feliz.

"¿Qué crees que habría hecho si la primera guerra nunca hubiera ocurrido, Minerva?" se le escapó.

McGonagall alzó las cejas hacia él. "¿Por qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sólo por curiosidad."

Ella le lanzó una astuta mirada, viendo más allá del comportamiento informal. "Bueno, Severus, dudo mucho que hubieras enseñado aquí," dijo pensativamente. Snape era un sangre limpia, y había heredado una fortuna casi tan grande como la que tenía Lucius Malfoy; se había hecho profesor al convertirse en espía para Dumbledore. A lo mejor, al principio, le divertía la idea de ser considerado un buen profesor o ser respetado, pero eso había quedado en el olvido a medida que se hacía más y más infeliz y amargado por culpa de la guerra. "No lo sé," continuó McGonagall, "supongo que habrías seguido tu vida, vivido una vida normal."

Snape asintió. "Supongo."

McGonagall le miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Sabes, Severus, no es demasiado tarde. Nunca es demasiado tarde."

Snape rosopló ante el cliché, pero no pudo evitar desear que ella tuviera razón.

En el momento en que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron al castillo, todo el colegio estaba zumbando con la historia. Cuando entraron en la sala común, casi todos los Gryffindor estaban allí, aplaudiendo y animando.

"Oh, qué demonios," murmuró Hermione al tiempo que se subía a una mesa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hizo una reverencia a la sala común con dramatismo. "Gracias, gracias¡" dijo por encima del ruido. "Haced saber a todo Hogwarts que_ nadie se mete con un Gryffindor¡_"

Harry, Ron y Ginny se rieron, Ron subió cerca de Hermione y Harry y Ginny le siguieron en otra mesa. "Y todavía queda mucho por ver¡" gritó Ron.

"Cerrad las apuestas¡" chilló Ginny. "Nada podrá superar esto, os lo garantizo¡"

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron tratados como héroes tras reclamar no oficialmente la responsabilidad de la broma; muchas personas les dieron fotografías que habían sacado de Malfoy colgado del poste, diciendo que las fotos eran tanto suvenirs como regalos de agradecimiento. La mayoría de los estudiantes que habían apostado sobre si Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny harían la mejor broma obtuvieron su dinero, sin importarles lo más mínimo que no hubiera pasado ni la mitad del año y que la guerra de las bromas estaba lejos de terminar.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se dirigió una vez más al despacho de Snape tras la cena, con un avinagrado, furioso, Draco Malfoy siguiéndola discretamente. Tanto Harry como Ron habían protestado por que ella fuera a las mazmorras sola, ahora que Malfoy podía convertirse en un asesino, pero ella les había recordado que se suponía que Harry y Ron no sabían que ella bajaba hasta allí. Habría sido mucho más peligroso para ella llevar a Ginny y tener a Ginny esperando de pie, sola, ante la puerta de Snape, donde Malfoy podía acercarse sigilosamente a ella, y Hermione sería incapaz de oírle si lo hiciera, debido al encantamiento silenciador que ella y Snape usaban. Hermione dudaba que Malfoy le fuera a tender una emboscada, por el simple hecho de que Malfoy imaginaría que Snape la estaba esperando y se daría cuenta de que Snape probablemente iría a buscarla si no apareciera. Además, era demasiado arriesgado, tan poco tiempo después de que él los hubiera acusado a todos de gastarle una broma; si Hermione acababa con una maldición encima, no sería demasiado difícil achacarlo a Malfoy. Malfoy no sólo sabría eso, sino que supondría que Snape iba a intentar acusarle o encargarse de él si algo le pasara a la "amante" de Snape. Tan pronto saliera de la oficina de Snape, sin embargo, había acordado encontrarse con Harry en la entrada del vestíbulo, dos horas después de que la cena se diera oficialmente por concluida, sólo para asegurarse de que Malfoy no iba a atacarla tan pronto se fuera. El despacho estaba tan cerca del vestíbulo de entrada, que Malfoy no querría herirla antes de que lo alcanzara, por miedo a que Snape pudiera escucharlo. Así que, a no ser que Malfoy fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para que le pillaran, ella estaba cubierta de una manera u otra.

De todos modos, eso no evitaba que estuviera nerviosa ante la idea de que Draco Malfoy –el hijo de un mortífago, con un extenso bagaje en las artes oscuras- estuviera muy enfadado y siguiéndola, lo que le daba pleno acceso a su espalda. Ella aumentó la velocidad cuando tomó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo, deseosa de meterse en el despacho antes de que Malfoy decidiera que no le importaba una mierda si le pillaban, siempre y cuando pudiera herirla.

Snape dijo "Entra" un segundo después de que empezara a llamar, y ella se introdujo rápidamente y cerró la puerta con prisa. "¿Ocurre algo, señorita Granger?" preguntó.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, murmuró "luego", y sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia la puerta para dejarle saber a Snape que Malfoy estaba siguiéndola otra vez. "Te he echado de menos," dijo ella, sonriendo al pensar lo que Malfoy estaría pensando en ese momento.

"Llegas tarde otra vez," apuntó Snape.

"Lo siento muchísimo," sugirió ella. "Harry y Ron creen que estoy en la biblioteca, pero todavía sospechan cuando me doy tanta prisa."

"Asegúrate de que tu tardanza no se convierte en un hábito," dijo Snape. Una diabólica sonrisa apareció en su cara. "O tendré que ponerte en detención," añadió, y luego se partió de risa, conteniendo su risa con su mano.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada, mordiéndose la lengua para no sonreír tontamente. "Podrías detenerme igualmente", dijo con la voz más sugestiva que supo poner al tratar desesperadamente de no reír.

"Eso te gustaría¿verdad?" dijo Snape, tratando por todos los medios de mantener su voz uniforme.

"¿No lo hago siempre?" dijo ella inocentemente.

Snape decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para realizar el encantamiento silenciador. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un estruendoso sonido de arcadas se oyó en el pasillo. Quitándose rápidamente su ropa y desabotonando unos pocos botones de su camisa, pasó de largo a Hermione y abrió la puerta.

Draco alejado estaba unos pocos metros, sus manos agarrando sus rodillas mientras vomitaba fuertemente en el suelo de piedra. Snape arrugó su nariz y espero a que los vómitos pararan, antes de realizar un Hechizo desvanecedor y encarar fijamente a Malfoy con una fría mirada. "Le sugiero que vaya a ver a Madam Pomfrey, Draco," dijo calmadamente antes de regresar al interior del despacho, conjurando un hechizo silenciador y estallando en carcajadas.

"¿Estaba vomitando?" exclamó Hermione.

"Sí," se rió Snape. "Y mucho, también. Oh, esto es divertido. Espera, no ha llegado a contarme que pensó él de su cuello."

Hermione frunció el ceño y le contó la historia. "Estaba más que enfadada por eso," dijo. "Hablando de ponerse enfermo."

"Bueno, es un chico. Los chicos hacen esas cosas," dijo Snape. "Sé que lo encuentra asqueroso… pero tómeselo con calma y añádalo a su lista de razones por las cuales se voy a vengar, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Hermione asintió. "Sí, bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Harry y Ron están esperando por mí en el vestíbulo de entrada –ya sabe, asegurándose de que Malfoy no me pega."

Snape frunció el ceño. "A lo mejor debería acompañarla."

Ella sacudió la abeza. "No, si Harry y Ron le ven, podría estropearlo todo."

"Bien, entonces. Bueno, hasta la próxima vez."

Hermione asintió y se fue, volviendo hacia el vestíbulo de entrada a toda velocidad, su miedo hacia Malfoy impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Harry y Ron estaban esperando en lo alto de la escalera. Cuando la vieron, los dos parecieron conmocionados, sus ojos muy abiertos. Ella paró, confundida. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre, chicos?" preguntó.

Harry tragó con fuerza, su cara enrojeciéndose mientras le daba la espalda a ella. "Um¿Mione¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

Hermione miró hacia abajo. Estaba vestida con tan solo un sujetador y un tanga de encaje negro.


	9. Guerra Nuclear

**Capítulo Ocho**

_Guerra Nuclear_

Ginny estaba mirando el hueco del retrato con impaciencia, esperando a que sus amigos volvieran después del último encuentro con Snape. Finalmente, Ron entró –solo.

Ginny frunció el ceño a medida que su hermano se aproximaba. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó. "¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Y Harry?"

Ron se encogió. "Uh, tuvimos un ligero problema." Bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. "Coge algo de su ropa tan discretamente como puedas y reúnete con nosotros en la Sala de los Requerimientos."

Menos de diez minutos después, Ginny llegó, cargando con una muda de ropa. Hermione estaba completamente lívida; estaba dando vueltas con la túnica de Harry, que le quedaba tan grande que caía por sus hombros y hacía evidente que Hermione no llevaba una camisa debajo.

"Oh, oh," dijo Ginny, poniendo una mueca de dolor. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Malfoy debió encontrarse con ella cuando estaba dejando el despacho de Snape," explicó Ron.

"Je, ¿tú crees?" gruñó Hermione. "No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta. Podría haberme visto cualquier persona del colegio… _todas _las personas del colegio-"

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se abrió la túnica de Harry por delante, revelando el sujetador y el tanga que ella le había puesto a Malfoy. "Es un efecto óptico," gruñó Hermione. "Dura unas tres horas."

"Bueno, por los menos tus ropas volverán," dijo Ron.

"Y tu varita," añadió Harry. Los cuatro habían comprado unas esposas de brazo especiales durante su último fin de semana en Hogsmeade; las esposas mandaban sus varitas volando directamente a sus manos con un giro de sus muñecas, y tenían encantamientos protectores en su interior, de manera que la varita no podía ser dañada de ninguna manera o por un hechizo de Malfoy. "Míralo por el lado positivo –por lo menos le hiciste vomitar."

Hermione suspiró al mismo tiempo que cerraba la túnica. "Bueno, supongo que el Bosque Prohibido es para Malfoy," dijo Hermione lúgubremente.

"Pues claro que sí," comentó Ginny con dulzura, tendiéndole la vestimenta que había traído para Hermione. "Lo llevaremos, además, muy adentro."

"¿Podemos dejarlo cerca de Aragog?" preguntó Ron con esperanza. "Me encantaría que una araña gigante se comiera a Malfoy." Harry y Ginny rieron.

La boca de Hermione se movió nerviosamente hasta que finalmente se permitió a sí misma que le entrara la risa floja. "Una pequeña parte de mí dice que no," dijo. "El resto de mí dice 'diablos, sí¡'"

"Esa pequeña parte de ti es idiota," dijo Ginny con firmeza.

"Esa pequeña parte de mí es mi parte lógica, de hecho," comentó Hermione mientras se enfundaba la muda y los tres se dirigían hacia la sala común. "Dice que Malfoy tomará represalias con algo mucho mayor si hacemos algo como eso."

"Malfoy va a tomar represalias hagamos lo que hagamos," apuntó Harry.

Hermione asintió lentamente. "Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que… bueno. Parte de mí sabe que cuanto más lejos llevemos esto, más posible será que finalmente acabemos en Azkaban tras haberlo estrangulado."

"No seas ridícula," dijo Ron. "A ti nunca te mandarían a Azkaban. A ti te recomendarían."

"E incluso si trataran de cogerte, te ayudaríamos a escapar," dijo Ginny con brillantez.

"Por supuesto. Pero de todos modos, si empezaras a estrangular a Malfoy, el resto de nosotros probablemente se uniría," dijo Harry. "Quiero decir que, si alguno de nosotros tiene que matarlo, lo haremos todos. Así tendríamos que huir contigo."

Hermione se rió. "Bueno, entonces será mejor que le preguntes a Sirius algún consejo para esconderse de los dementores," comentó. "Porque voy a hacerle _sufrir_."

El colegio era un caos total.

La mayoría de las veces, la Guerra de las bromas no duraba tanto. Esta vez, sin embargo, se había convertido en nuclear, pues la tensión entre Slytherin y el resto de las casas se había incrementado. Esto se debía, sobre todo, a la guerra contra Voldemort y a la presencia de Harry en Hogwarts; muchos Slytherins habían perdido a sus padres, que habían muerto o habían sido aprisionados durante las últimas batallas entre Voldemort y la Orden del Fénix, y muchos estudiantes, de todas las casas, habían perdido a parientes por culpa de Voldemort y de los Mortífagos. Además, también estaba el hecho de que, gracias a las grandes y elaboradas bromas que ya habían tenido lugar, mucha más gente quería participar en la diversión… una diversión que mandaba a docenas de personas a la enfermería a diario. Casi todas las clases que Snape, McGonagall o Fliwick impartían eran interrumpidas por alguien que entraba a pedir un antídoto o un encantamiento que contrarrestara los efectos, dependiendo de la especialidad del profesor. Pocos estudiantes de séptimo año –y casi tan pocos en los años anteriores- no se habían encontrado a sí mismos desfigurados, descolorados, cubiertos en babas o, en cualquier caso, víctimas de una broma.

En medio de las bromas más pesadas, eran frecuentes y molestas otras pequeñas bromas prácticas. En un mismo día, a Harry le había crecido rabo; Ron de alguna manera acabó con un culo tan largo que no podía caminar; a Ginny le tiñeron del verde y plateado de Slytherin; y a Hermione le había alcanzado un encantamiento que había provocado que su pelo se encrespara a lo afro en un peinado que se extendía cuatro pies por encima de su cabeza. Por todo Hogwarts se perdía clase, se daban detenciones y los puntos de las casas estaban cayendo a un ritmo alarmante.

Después de aquel encantamiento ilusorio de Malfoy, que provocó que su ropa se borrara, Hermione finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, de hecho, el Bosque Prohibido era su mejor idea. Así que decidieron guardarla un poco más de tiempo.

En lugar de despertarse en el Bosque Prohibido, Malfoy –y Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, por razones obvias- se despertaron levitando sobre el lago, su ropa y todos sus cuerpos pintados con rayas rojas y doradas, en donde chillaron histéricamente al avistar a un divertido calamar gigante pinchándoles desde abajo con sus tentáculos. Era, evidentemente, una broma de Gryffindor –y era más que evidente que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo habían hecho- y en años anteriores el director de la casa de Slytherin les habría castigado con detenciones y quitándoles puntos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny recibieron unas cuantas fotos como suvenir de otros estudiantes, y veinte puntos más para Gryffindor de McGonagall.

La respuesta de Malfoy no fue mala comparada con alguna de las otras bromas. Las espaldas de las ropas de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron alcanzadas por un Hechizo Desvanecedor, lo que desafortunadamente significó que la parte delantera de sus ropas no podía mantenerse en su sitio. Tuvieron que envolver la parte frontal de sus túnicas alrededor de ellos, como si fueran toallas después de una ducha, y buscar al profesor Flitwick, que tuvo que parar una clase de Encantamientos de segundo año para restaurar sus ropas.

Los cuatro Gryffindors tuvieron que contar con la ayuda de Snape para vengarse; transfiguraron un par de cálices de agua en dos chimpancés, luego los petrificaron para mantenerlos en silencio, mientras Snape entraba en el dormitorio de Slytherin y ponía uno en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año y otro en la de los chicos. Cuando los Slytherins de séptimo año descubrieron los chimpancés, empezaron a ser alcanzados inmediatamente por grandes cantidades de heces de chimpancé, y no pocas bromas se hicieron en los días posteriores sobre el hecho de que uno de los chimpancés había tratado de montar a Pansy y a Millicent Bulstrode. Limpiar el dormitorio de Slytherin llevó horas y tuvieron que tratar a Malfoy por una grave mordedura en un brazo.

Era seguro que la venganza de Malfoy iba a implicar nada más y nada menos que puro y duro terror; la idea de que Malfoy usara un hechizo de repetición de frase era irrisoria. Así que nadie se lo esperaba.

Una semana después del incidente del chimpancé, Hermione estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor para cenar cerca de Harry y enfrente de Ron; alrededor de ellos estaban sus compañeros de Gryffindor de séptimo año y unas pocas chicas del año de Ginny. Hermione se giró hacia Harry y dijo, "Pasa la sal, Harry," justo después de que Malfoy, viendo que estaba a punto de hablar a Harry, la golpeara con el hechizo.

Así que todo el mundo menos la Premio Anual escuchó "¿Quieres que tengamos sexo en la biblioteca?"

Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville y las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, los únicos que estaban sentados lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirándola con asombro mientras el cuello y las orejas de Ron se enrojecían.

"Um… ¿qu… qué?" dejó escapar Harry.

"Pasa la sal, Harry," repitió Hermione, sin notar u oír nada extraño.

"¿Quieres que tengamos sexo en la biblioteca?" fue lo que Harry, Ron y los demás escucharon.

"Eh… Hermione…."

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así y pasarme la maldita sal?" dijo Hermione, exasperada.

"Quieres que tengamos sexo en la biblioteca¡" demandó Hermione. Harry tragó saliba y miró a Ron; ahora ella sonaba enfadada porque Harry no le estaba contestando. Ron parecía preparado para explotar de ira.

"Hey, hola, Granger," dijo Malfoy, que se había cercado para colocarse detrás de ella, sonriendo hacia abajo en su dirección. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Lárgate, Malfoy," dijo Hermione fríamente, estrechando los ojos hacia él. Para Harry y Ron, su expresión hacía que pareciera que ella estaba evaluando a Malfoy antes de pedirle que tuvieran sexo.

"A lo mejor en otro momento, Granger," dijo Malfoy, riéndose.

"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO¡" Ron le gritó a Hermione, tan de repente que toda la vecindad pegó un bote.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ron?" dijo Hermione confundida, preguntándose por qué él estaba enfadado de que ella le dijera a Malfoy que se largara. Para todos los que estaban mirando, parecía como si Hermione se lo acabara de proponer a Ron con incertidumbre, como si estuviera segura de que él no querría hacerlo, al menos no tanto como querrían Harry o Malfoy. Harry examinó la cara de Malfoy y comprendió.

"Es un hechizo de repetición de frase, Ron, Malfoy debe habérselo lanzado," susurró Harry quedamente, sin querer que nadie los escuchara; con suerte él y Ron podrían llevar a Hermione a la enfermería antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que Malfoy había hecho.

Hermione no entendió cuanto había dicho Harry; todo lo que pudo oír fue "Malfoy debe habérselo lanzado" y, asumiendo que Malfoy le había hecho alguna broma que ella todavía no podía ver, se levantó y miró a Malfoy con furia.

"TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO, MALFOY¡" gritó, cansada de sus payasadas.

Sonidos metálicos y estrepitosos ruidos recorrieron todo el vestíbulo a medida que cálices y vajillas de plata eran soltados; la gente se quedó congelada a medio mordisco o con comida o bebidas a medio camino de sus bocas.

Hermione paró justo antes de levantar su varita, preguntándose por qué había un completo y vasto silencio en el Gran Comedor. Nadie se estaba moviendo. En la mesa presidencial, los profesores estaban demasiado impresionados para reaccionar. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ron estaba tremendamente mortificado y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Hermiona acababa de pedirle –en voz alta- a Malfoy que tuvieran sexo juntos.

"Te la devolveremos, Malfoy¡" le espetó Harry, finalmente recuperando el sentido e incorporándose, agarrando el brazo de Hermione.

"¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo, Potter?" respondió Malfoy, sonriendo. "Es Granger la que quiere tener sexo, no yo." La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó, incapaz de creer lo que él acababa de sugerir, ignorante de lo que ella acababa de decir. "Aunque, ahora que lo pienso…" siguió Malfoy, sonriendo hacia el furioso Ron.

"Hermione, vamos, te llevaremos a la enfermería," dijo Harry; había tenido la tentación de lanzarle un maleficio a Malfoy para dejarlo inconsciente, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho, sin importarle un rábano la presencia de los profesores, pero sabía que tenía que sacar a Ron de allí, rápido. Viendo que Hermione estaba a punto de protestar, puso una mano sobre su boca y casi la arrastró fuera, hacia el vestíbulo, Ron siguiéndoles rápidamente.

"Sabía que los libros no eran la única razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca¡" gritó Malfoy tras ellos, desternillándose mientras volvía a su asiento.

Hermione siguió tratando de hablar a través de la mano de Harry cuando él la sacó al vestíbulo y la puso en lo alto de las escaleras. "Hermione, escucha, te han lanzado un hechizo de repetición de frase," le dijo Harry. "No hables, ¿vale? Alguien podría oírte." Hermione asintió y Harry la dejó libre. Ella le siguió hacia la enfermería en silencio, preguntándose que era lo que había estado repitiendo y por cuánto tiempo.

"Santo cielo, ¿qué os ha pasado ahora?" dijo Madam Pomfrey irritada. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían visitado tanto la enfermería a lo largo de los años que Pomfrey estaba empezando a sentir que la enfermería era su verdadero dormitorio, y con la Guerra de las Bromas los había visto aún más.

Hermione abrió la boca sin pensar. "Malfoy realizó un-"

Los ojos de Madam Pomfrey se agrandaron ante las palabras de Hermione. "Bueno, señorita Granger, o hay algo que yo no sepa de usted o le han alcanzado con un hechizo de repetición de frase."

"Creo que ha sido alterado," dijo Harry. "Ella no sabe lo que está diciendo."

"Obviamente no, o no seguiría hablando," dijo Madam Pomfrey con sequedad.

"¿Qué estoy diciendo, Harry?" dijo Hermione preocupada, pero, por supuesto, todo lo que Harry oyó fue otra suplica de sexo.

"Tiéndase aquí, Granger, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore," dijo Madam Pomfrey cansinamente. "Él debería tener una idea de lo que le ha pasado al hechizo."

Hermione suspiró y se reclinó sobre una camilla de hospital, Harry y Ron sentados a cada lado de ella, evitando los ojos del otro cuidadosamente; ahora que la parte de humillación pública había acabado, estaba empezando a parecer bastante gracioso.

"Ni se os ocurra empezar a reír," dijo Hermione peligrosamente.

A los dos se les escaparon pequeños resoplidos de risa ante lo enfadada que una proposición de sexo en la biblioteca podía sonar, pero consiguieron contener la mayor parte de su alegría.


	10. Por qué uno nunca debería dar galletas

**Capítulo Nueve**

_Por Qué Uno Nunca Debería Dar Galletas de Canario A Una Lechuza_

Tras unos pocos minutos esperando a que Madam Pomfrey volviera, oyeron voces en el vestíbulo y levantaron la vista, esperando que ella hubiera vuelto con Dumbledore. Se quedaron un poco sorprendidos cuando los gemelos Weasley entraron en su lugar.

"Fred, George¡" dijo Harry, sorprendido pero complacido. "¿Cómo estáis?"

"Eh, chicos," dijo George. "Bien, ¿vosotros?"

"Estamos aquí, de marcha," murmuró Ron, lanzándole a Hermione una rápida mirada.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar en el Gran Comedor, chicos?" preguntó Fred con interés. "Todo el mundo estaba callado o susurrando y riendo los Slytherins. Neville nos dijo que estabais aquí."

"Um…" dijo Harry, tratando de pensar con rapidez.

"¿Por qué no habéis contestado mi carta?" preguntó Ron, rápidamente cambiando de tema. "Estaba empezando a pensar que le había pasado algo a Pig."

"Sí, sobre eso…" dijo Fred con culpabilidad.

Hermione miró de Fred a George y luego de vuelta a Fred. Olvidándose del hechizo, preguntó "¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?"

Harry y Ron se quedaron helados, avergonzándose. George miró fijamente a Hermione sin dar crédito, y daba la sensación de que Fred se habría quedado menos atónito si alguien se le hubiera acercado sigilosamente y lo golpeara con un bloque de cemento. Antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran explicarlo, Fred se recuperó de su sorpresa y sonrió misteriosamente.

"Claro, Hermione," le dijo, "me encantaría tener sexo contigo. Claro que siempre supuse que preferirías una cama, pero si te apetece más hacerlo en la biblioteca… bueno, ¿quién soy yo para discutir?"

Todo el color se evaporó de la cara de Hermione. Miró hacia Harry con terror, quien asintió, confirmando sus peores temores al girarse hacia a los gemelos y decir, "Eh… chicos, Malfoy la ha encantado. 'Quieres que tengamos sexo en la biblioteca' es todo lo que es capaz decir."

"Demonios," dijo Fred, en absoluto avergonzado (al contrario que Hermione, que estaba poniéndose de color escarlata Gryffindor), "sabía que no debería haberme hecho ilusiones."

"Cierra la boca, Fred," le espetó Ron mientras George se reía por lo bajo.

"En fin, ¿por qué no nos respondisteis?" preguntó Harry a Fred y George, tratando de evitar una discusión entre los gemelos y Ron, e intentando desviar el tema de Hermione, que parecía como si quisiera ofrecerse como comida de un león alado.

"Oh, bien, veamos, queríamos hacerlo-" empezó Fred.

"Teníamos un montón de buenas ideas, ya sabéis-" dijo George.

"Pero cuando Pig llegó, estábamos tratando de convencer a alguien de que probara una galleta de canario-"

"Y esa estúpida cosa a la que llamas lechuza descendió en picado y se la comió," finalizó George.

"¿Y?" dijo Harry con recelo.

"Bueno, las galletas de canario no son para las lechuzas, están hechas para humanos," explicó Fred.

"Causó unos pocos… efectos secundarios," añadió George con cautela.

"_¿Qué demonios le habéis hecho a mi lechuza?" _gritó Ron.

"Nosotros no hicimos nada¡" dijo George alarmado. "Ella es la que la comió, y por lo que hemos podido comprobar, está bien-"

"¿No debería haber mudado de pelo ya?" dijo Harry con preocupación.

"Si fuera humana, lo habría hecho," dijo George con tristeza.

"Pero como es una lechuza, ha estado en nuestra tienda desde que ocurrió," dijo Fred. "Ha perjudicado bastante al negocio, es enorme, casi tan alta como Hagrid, y ya sabes lo hiperactiva que es-"

"¿Por qué no me lo contasteis?" demandó Ron.

"No teníamos forma de mandarte una carta, ¿verdad?" dijo Fred. "Hemos estado muy ocupados, y le dimos nuestra lechuza a mamá porque Errol es inservible. Y la oficina de correos en Diagon Alley está hecha un desastre desde ese ataque de los Mortífagos, todavía no la han reconstruido-"

"¿Cuánto tiempo os habría llevado Apareceros en Hogsmeade y venir hasta aquí?" preguntó Ron con enfado.

"¿Y qué habrías hecho? Sólo te habría enfadado," dijo George, aunque nadie creyó su tono fraternal. "Incluso si pensásemos que venir a decírtelo era lo más conveniente, no es buena idea dejar la tienda demasiado a menudo cuando hay un canario hiperactivo del tamaño de un bebé ballena en ella."

"Por qué no la trajisteis de vuelta¡" chilló Ron.

"¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer, Ron? ¿Enseñarle a Aparecerse? ¿Intentar empujarla a empellones en la chimenea para usar la red de polvos flu?"

"De hecho, lo intentamos, pero no funcionó… pero ahora nos van a instalar una chimenea más grande el mes que viene, sólo por si acaso."

"De todos modos, teníamos que esperar a que el Ministerio aprobara un Traslador."

"¿Y eso os ha llevado un _mes_?" demandó Ron.

"Hey, trata _tú_ de explicar al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos que necesitas un traslador para traer un canario de siete pies de alto a Hogwarts¡" replicó Fred indignado. "Muy poca gente aprobaría automáticamente algo como eso, sabes¡"

"De hecho mandaron al Departamento para la aplicación de las leyes mágicas para ver si estábamos tratando de obtener un Traslador ilegalmente," añadió George. "En serio, cuando oyeron a Pig piándoles tan alegremente, pidieron refuerzos, pensando que era una trampa y que estábamos tendiéndoles una emboscada con una manada de hipogrifos."

"Pasamos la noche entre rajas por eso, sabes," dijo Fred irritablemente. "Lo explicamos en la comparecencia, pero todavía querían una investigación exhaustiva y todo eso. Cuando pararon de reír, claro. No podían entender por qué teníamos un pájaro gigante y por qué íbamos a querer traerlo a Hogwarts."

"Así que ahora le debemos dinero a Bill por pagar la libertad bajo fianza," continuó George con un suspiro. "Y casi nos cubrimos de mierda por violar la Prohibición de Cría Experimental, estaban seguros de que lo habíamos hecho así."

"Además, tuvimos que parar nuestras invenciones para discurrir qué hacíamos," dijo Fred malhumoradamente. "Pensamos en encogerla, pero estábamos asustados de que al final volviera a ser una lechuza, pero que fuera demasiado pequeña para verla."

"¿Creéis que algún día seréis capaces de estar más de tres minutos sin hacer chapuzas?" dijo Hermione a Fred con exasperación… justo cuando Ginny entró.

"Um…" dijo Ginny, mirando de Hermione a Fred en confusión. "Mejor no pregunto."

"Es un encantamiento de repetición de frase," le dijo Harry. "Por ahora ya le ha propuesto sexo a Ron, Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey y Fred."

"¿MALFOY?" exclamó Ginny. "Oh, no…"

"Fue horrible," gimió Hermione.

Ginny pestañeó. "Vale, Hermione, sabes que te quiero, pero no hay nada más espeluznante que el hecho de que me mires y me pidas que me acueste contigo en la biblioteca."

Hermione puso un gesto de dolor y Harry le dio una palmadita reconfortante en su rodilla. "Bueno," dijo Ginny, "mis amigos me dijeron que vosotros, chicos, trajisteis a Hermione aquí… dijeron que era algo relacionado con Malfoy, pero realmente no querían decir lo que.."

Hermione suspiró lastimosamente; Harry se inclinó y le dio un rápido abrazo.

"No te preocupes, Hermione, se la devolveremos," le dijo Harry.

"Sí, y ahora nos tienes a nosotros para sugerencias," añadió Fred.

"Y si lo malo se pone peor, he oído que Hagrid tiene un canario gigante que puede vomitar sobre Malfoy," dijo George alegremente. Ron le miró con furia.

"Entonces," siguió Fred, "contadnos todo sobre eso de que Hermione se despertó desnuda al lado de Snape."

Hermione echaba humo en silencio durante la búsqueda de su cura; cuando se la dieron, su enfado con Ron había llegado al límite.

"CÓMO has podido contarles eso¡" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca cuando finalmente pudo decir algo más que la frase repetida.

"Quería que supieran lo serio que era," lloriqueó Ron.

"Y les dijiste_ eso¡"_

Hermione gritó a Ron todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Harry y Ginny trataban de calmarla, con Fred y George siguiéndoles y riendo histéricamente. Hermione finalmente paró cuando alcanzaron el hueco del retrato (sólo porque el resto del colegio no sabía lo de la primera broma de Malfoy; estaba todavía bastante enfadada) y subió corriendo a su dormitorio, Ginny siguiéndola para controlar el daño.

"Loca, esta chica," dijo George haciendo referencia a Hermione.

"Esto es todo culpa vuestra," le espetó Ron a Fred.

"Hey, ¿cómo se supone que debía saber que no querías que ella supiera que yo sé lo que tú sabes?" dijo Fred razonablemente.

"¿Qué?" dijo George, quedándose en blanco.

"Primero, convertís mi lechuza en un canario y, luego, molestáis a mi novia¡" chilló Ron.

"Ron, it's been a long day," Harry said wearily; it was now almost midnight, and they'd spent the entire day in the hospital wing. "Hermione will calm down, okay? She was just pissed off about accidentally hitting on Malfoy in front of the entire school."

"Ron, ha sido un día muy largo," dijo Harry con cansancio; casi era medianoche y habían pasado todo el día en la enfermería. "Hermione se calmará, ¿vale? Sólo está molesta porque le ha tirado los trastos accidentalmente a Malfoy delante de toda la escuela."

"Sí, ni siquiera puedo entender por qué iba a estar enfadada por eso," dijo George con cara inexpresiva.

"Vamos a discutir ideas para la guerra," continuó Harry. "Hermione estará bien por la mañana."

Los gemelos Weasley tenían unas ideas tan increíbles que Harry y Ron acabaron tomando notas; un rollo y medio de pergamino más tarde y dos horas y media después, tenían suficientes ideas para mantener a raya a Malfoy alrededor de tres años. Los gemelos se fueron sobre las dos de la mañana, y Harry y Ron subieron a dormir, los dos ansiosos por que llegara el día siguiente.

Hermione sí se calmó por la mañana, como Harry había predicho, pero Parvati y Lavender hicieron a Hermione unos cuantos comentarios groseros sobre la biblioteca y ella se negó a ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar; Harry, Ron, y Ginny tomaron un montón de comida y se dirigieron fuera, a los terrenos, para discutir las nuevas ideas de Fred y George. En el momento en el que se separaron para ir a clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Ginny a Herbología, habían decidido esperar hasta el domingo para gastar la siguiente broma a Malfoy, ya que el primer partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, era el sábado.

Desafortunadamente, la Guerra de las bromas tuvo que ser pospuesta hasta después del partido, ya que Harry, enfadado con Crabbe por golpear a Ginny con una Bludger, se había vengado cogiendo un bate de los bateadores de Gryffindor y había golpeado una Bludger directamente contra la tripa de Crabbe. La fuerza de la Bludger noqueó a Crabbe fuera de los límites de su escoba… y contra Malfoy, cuya Nimbus 2001 no había sido capaz de sostener el peso extra. Los dos se estamparon contra el suelo, unos cuarenta pies abajo, y entre el impacto y los huesos que Crabbe le rompió a Malfoy al aterrizar sobre él, Malfoy tuvo que permanecer en la enfermería.

La semana de detención de Harry había merecido mucho la pena; lo único verdaderamente molesto era que Ginny tenía que pasar la noche compartiendo la enfermería con Malfoy y Crabbe, pero Malfoy todavía estaba inconsciente y Crabbe era demasiado estúpido para meterse en ningún tipo de pelea verbal. A Malfoy le llevó seis días recobrar la conciencia, y tres semanas más antes de que pudiera marcharse; cuando Pomfrey finalmente le dejó ir, eran mediados de diciembre.

Era viernes, y Harry, Ron y Hermione realizaban el camino de vuelta de la enfermería, en donde habían estado todos para que les quitaras escamas de sus caras y brazos, cuando divisaron una gran multitud en el vestíbulo de entrada. Los tres se apresuraron hacia allí; era algo semejante a cuando Umbridge había despedido a Trelawney o cuando Fred y George habían escapado de Hogwarts. Los estudiantes habían formado un gran círculo, y en el centro había dos personas que Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían ver, gritándose la una a la otra.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione empujaron a la horda de estudiantes para ver mejor, las dos personas en el centro del círculo empezaron a chillar suficientemente alto como para que ellos escucharan por encima de los susurros y las risas de la multitud.

"Eres tan patético¡" gritó Ginny.

"Tú eres tan puta¡" Dean Thomas le devolvió el grito.

Ron, que estaba casi al frente de los estudiantes, se quedó muy quieto. Luego se echó hacia delante con un bramido que podría haber asustado a un trol.

Harry y Hermione se habían acostumbrado bastante a este tipo de cosas; durante los últimos años, se había convertido aún más en un problema, ya que Ron se había vuelto más alto y fuerte y más difícil de contener. Hermione saltó sobre la espalda de Ron y estrechó sus piernas alrededor de él, ralentizándole lo suficiente para que Harry se pusiera frente a él y lo echara hacia atrás.

Dean estaba más que asustado ante la brusca aparición de Ron –bueno, eso no era realmente sorprendente, pocas personas no se asustaban cuando un musculoso chico de 6.2 pies de alto, llegaba corriendo hacia ellos con una chica subida a su espalda y otro chico en frente que parecía que estaba tratando de parar a un tren de mercancías.

Aún así, Dean se recuperó rápidamente. Al ver que detenían a Ron momentáneamente, Dean se giró hacia Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, mira," gruñó. "El hermanito mayor está aquí para meter su fea y larga nariz en donde no le llaman."

"No digas nada de mi hermano," dijo Ginny despectivamente.

"¿Por qué no? Todo lo que hace es entrometerse, él y el resto de tus estúpidos hermanos, corriendo y resoplando como toros," le golpeó de vuelta Dean.

"No empieces con mis hermanos¡" gritó Ginny. "Tú eres el único que nunca has soportado a Ron¡ Deja de actuar como si Ron hubiera acabado nuestra relación¡ Avance informativo –no corté contigo porque Ron me sobreprotegía, te planté porque eres un gilipollas¡"

"No, me plantaste para poder andar de puta con otros chicos¡" rugió Dean.

Harry clavó sus talones cuando Ron avanzó hacia delante otra vez. Despacio, Harry fue arrastrado hacia delante, hacia Dean y Ginny, pero ninguno de ellos estaba prestando atención a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los dos habían alzado sus varitas.

"_Callistiaro_¡" gritó Ginny.

"_Montreavi_¡" chilló Dean al mismo tiempo.

Luces verdes se encontraron con azules, y se fusionaron en una brillante y dorada bola de energía. Era una cosa extraña en un duelo; habían ocurrido pocos casos a lo largo de la historia. Un nuevo hechizo se había formado, y se iba a convertir en una batalla de voluntades, varitas, no muy diferente a la batalla de Harry con Voldemort en su cuarto año, para ver quién iba a escapar a los efectos del hechizo y quién sería alcanzado por ellos.

Dean se derrumbó antes; su brazo se combó y decidió retirarse antes de ser derrotado, y correr, echándose a un lado en un intento de escapar al recorrido del hechizo. Por desgracia, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado justo detrás de él.

La bola de energía golpeó en Hermione con tanta fuerza que la desprendió de Ron y salió volando hacia atrás entre la multitud… directamente contra Draco Malfoy, que había estado presenciando la lucha con interés…

_Notas de la traductora:_ bueno, chicos, que sepáis que a partir de aquí empieza lo bueno. No os puedo contar qué va a ocurrir, sólo os diré que la historia pegará un giro muy interesante en el siguiente capítulo, que espero subir muy pronto, jejeje….


	11. La ayuda de Dumbledore

**Capítulo Diez**

_La ayuda de Dumbledore_

La sonrisa se extinguió del rostro de Malfoy cuando Hermione llegó volando hasta él, golpeándole duramente en el estómago y tirándole al suelo. La gente se lanzó hacia ellos para comprobar tanto a Malfoy como a Hermione, incluidos Harry, Ron y Ginny.

"Mione¡ ¿Estás bien?" exclamó Ginny mientras se apresuraba hacia allí, Harry y Ron siguiéndole los pasos, Dean completamente olvidado.

"Qué escándalo es este¡" gritó una voz fría en dirección a la entrada de las mazmorras.

"Es Snape¡" gritó alguien.

"CORRED¡" gritó otra persona.

Los espectadores se dispersaron como polluelos esquivando a un coche desbocado; incluso los Slytherins se dieron prisa en salir, conscientes de que la inquina de Snape hacia Malfoy los había colocado últimamente en una posición menos que favorable ante sus ojos. En cuestión de segundos, las únicas personas que quedaban en el vestíbulo de entrada eran Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó (sobre las piernas de Malfoy, no era que le importara) y miró alrededor, bastante mareada. "Ouch," murmuró. Sus ojos se estrecharon y echó una mirada en busca de Dean, pero él ya había salido volando de la escena.

Luchó para incorporarse sobre sus pies –y fue tirada de nuevo hacia abajo por una fina cadena dorada que estaba sujeta a su muñeca izquierda por unas esbeltas esposas. Le apretaba y tenía el grosor de poco menos de una pulgada, y una esposa similar estaba abrochada a la muñeca derecha de Malfoy.

"Oh, no," respiró alarmada. Apuntó su varita hacia la cadena. "_Finite_¡ _Reducto_¡ _Diffindo_¡" chilló. Ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Draco, todos empezaron a gritar encantamientos en dirección a la cadena, intentando romperla, pero inútilmente.

"Échense a un lado," gruñó Snape a Harry, Ron y Ginny. "Déjenme ver."

Snape se puso de cuclillas cerca de Hermione, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo cerca de un aterrorizado Malfoy. Snape cogió la cadena y la examinó con atención, luego la tocó con su varita, diciendo el encantamiento de un hechizo que debía hacerle revelar sus secretos.

No ocurrió nada.

"Esto no puede ser bueno," dijo Ron lentamente.

"Gee, comadreja, ¿no me digas?" le espetó Malfoy. "Profesor…" se detuvo, inseguro de que Snape fuera a ayudarle o no.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Hermione a Snape temerosamente.

"No se preocupe, señorita Granger," dijo Snape, luchando con la tentación de reírse del gesto de repugnancia que apareció en la cara de Malfoy. "Iremos a ver al director."

"Dumbledore puede arreglarlo. Dumbledore puede arreglarlo," repetía Hermione mientras seguía a su profesor y a sus amigos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione y Malfoy estaban caminando tan lejos uno del otro como podían –apenas nueve pies, cinco por la cadena, dos por su brazo y dos por el brazo de él.

"Si quisiera oírte repetir algo, usaría un hechizo, Sangre Sucia," siseó Draco. Nadie más le oyó –incluia Hermione, que seguía repitiendo la misma frase.

"Hermione, todo irá bien," dijo Ron mientras se aproximaban a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada del despacho.

Hermione parecía haber salido de un trance. Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró la parte delantera de la túnica de Ron, mirándole fijamente con una mirada salvaje en su cara. Draco dio un traspié al verse sacudido hacia Ron y tardó un segundo en estabilizarse.

"¿Y si Dumbledore _no puede_ arreglarlo?" demandó Hermione sin aliento, muerta de pánico. "¿Y si no puede quitarla? ¿Y si tengo que estar así para siempre? _No tiene llave_, Ron¡ Ni siquiera tiene una _cerradura_¡ ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tendré que estar encadenada a Draco para siempre¡ ¿Cómo me bañaré? ¿Cómo voy a estudiar? ¿Cómo saldré con alguien o me casaré o pediré trabajos o haré las cosas normales de la vida? ¿Cómo os voy a ayudar a salvar el mundo? Oh, Dios, qué voy a _hacer_¡"

Ron, que no era demasiado bueno con las emociones (o con extraños arrebatos provenientes de la más racional de todos ellos), miró a Harry en busca de ayuda. Harry, sin embargo, sabía demasiado bien que, en contra de la opinión popular, Dumbledore era humano, y había algunas cosas que ni siquiera Dumbledore podía hacer; simplemente estaba tan preocupado como Hermione (incluso si él no había ido tan lejos al pensar las horribles consecuencias). Mientras Harry se estrujaba el cerebro para encontrar algo reconfortante que decir, Ginny dio un paso al frente.

"Hermione," dijo seriamente, su cara sin sobresaltos, "si no podemos discurrir cómo quitar la cadena, entonces sólo tendremos que cortar el brazo de Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo?"

En este momento Hermione estaba tan lejos de pensar de manera racional que, en lugar de hacerle reír, la afirmación de Ginny la había animado muchísimo. _Claro, simplemente cortaremos su bazo y luego seré libre_, pensó con alivio. Sonrió débilmente, soltó a Ron, y puso un pie en la escalera de caracol, ligeramente menos preocupada, pero definitivamente más esperanzada.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Snape entraron en el despacho del director, sentándose frente al escritorio en sillas que se acababan de conjurar. Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio con un calmada y natural compostura, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo poco habitual que era ver a seis personas juntas o como si no hubiera visto la cadena que colgaba entre Hermione y Draco.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?" dijo Dumbledore a Snape con calma.

"Por lo que he podido averiguar, hubo un duelo," dijo Snape, "y la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy fueron alcanzados por un encantamiento combinado."

"¿Consiguieron ver con claridad a los duelistas?" preguntó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, director," dijo Snape, tratando de no sonreír ante la furiosa expresión de Malfoy; valía la pena dejar a Dean Thomas impune sólo por verla.

"¿Puede arreglarlo, profesor?" preguntó Draco con impaciencia, sabiendo que contradecir a Snape sería en vano.

"No," dijo Dumbledore con un exasperante tono calmado. "Me temo que no."

"Albus¡" gruñó Snape con un tono enfadado y exasperado. Los Gryffindor se giraron todos para mirarle con curiosidad, pero antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar qué quería decir Snape, Draco empezó a chillar.

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'me temo que no'?" estalló Draco con un tono casi histérico. "Tiene que quitarla¡ _Tiene que_ hacerlo¡ Qué ha sido esa mierda del 'mejor mago del mundo'¡ Estoy encadenado a Granger¡ ARRÉGLELO¡"

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer¡" exclamó Hermione, aún más nerviosa y al borde de las lágrimas.

"Haré lo que pueda," le aseguró Dumbledore. "Buscaré una solución; va a suponer un duro trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que finalmente-"

"¿FINALMENTE?" explotó Ron, incorporándose. "¿Cuánto es _finalmente_? No pueden estar así¡ Y ahora qué, ¿van a ir al baño juntos? ¿Compartir habitación? Él la matará mientras duerme¡"

"Cállate, Ron," gruñó Harry.

Todo el mundo se giró para mirarle, conmocionados. "¿Perdona?" gruñó Ron. "Cómo puedes ponerte del lado de _Malfoy_¡"

Draco miró fijamente a Harry, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo –y entonces él notó la mirada furtiva que Harry le dio a Hermione, quien parecía de repente horrorizada y asustada. Por supuesto, Harry no estaba apoyando a Draco; sólo había estado tratando de calmar los nervios de Hermione, los cuales habían empeorado con el despotrique de Ron.

"No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie," replicó Harry con exasperación. "Sólo estoy tratando de guardar la calma."

Ron no entendía nada. "¿Calma? ¿Cómo puedes estar calmado cuando Hermione está encadenada a un Mortífago?" rugió Ron.

"CIERRA LA BOCA¡"

Draco se había levantado, con su varita alzada en dirección a Ron, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba temblando, sus ojos enormes debido a la furia, su cara se congestionó. Deseó usar el Cruciatus en Ron, hacerle sufrir. Una ira ciega estaba empañando su visión; no podií ver otra cosa que no fuera la cara asustada de Weasley, no podía oír, no podía pensar…

Sintió una mano en su hombro, aprentándolo reconfortantemente. "Draco," murmuró Snape. "Draco, está bien…"

Draco sintió cómo se calmaba, como si estuviera literalmente sumergido en agua helada. Snape estaba de pie a su lado, dedicándole una mirada de entendimiento. Snape estaba allí con él, guerra o no. Snape lo entendía. Snape sabía cómo era, más aún de lo que lo hacía Draco…

"Lo sabía," escupió Ron a Snape y Draco. "Vosotros dos sois escoria, asesinos."

El encantamiento de una maldición horrorosa medio se formó en los labios de Draco cuando Snape de repente se lanzó al frente, sus brazos extendidos para estrangular a Ron. Ron aulló y se escapó de Snape, que tropezó justo con la cadena dorada y se enredó en ella. Tiró de Draco y Hermione hacia él; los dos aterrizaron sobre Snape con un doloroso ruido seco. Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para salir apresuradamente del despacho, enfadado.

"Hermione¡ ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y ayudándola a desenredarse.

"Estoy bien," gruñó, frotándose el brazo. "¿Profesor?"

Snape se había incorporado ahora que Hermione estaba bien. "Ese horrible pequeño-" empezó a decir amenazadoramente, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

"Severus," dijo Dumbledore con tono de advertencia. "Por favor, siéntense, los tres –señorita Weasley, si pudiera…?"

Ginny ya estaba de camino hacia la puerta. "Hablaré con él, director," dijo por encima de su hombro.

Hermione suspiró y la vio marchar, mientras ella, Harry, Draco y Snape se volvían a sentar. La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era que Ron se enfadara y dejara de hablarle a ella y a Harry, como sin duda iba a hacer. No había entendido por qué Harry le había dicho que se callara, y ahora que Ron estaba enfadado iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que atendiera a razones. No era factible que Ron fuera a pasar demasiado tiempo con ella mientras su compañero de clase más odiado –por no decir su persona menos favorita- estaba atado a su muñeca…

"Ginny sabrá qué decir," le dijo Harry, acercándose y tomando su mano.

Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento y estrechó sus dedos con los suyos. Gracias a a dios por Harry; él siempre estaba allí para ella, siempre tratando de animarla.

"Como iba diciendo," dijo Dumbledore quedamente, "encontraremos con toda certeza la solución, pero puede llevar algún tiempo. Por lo tanto, tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos."

"¿Tales como…?" dijo Draco, considerablemente más calmado, ahora que Snape había tratado de consolarle. Incluso si el profesor estaba enfadado con él, todavía estaban del mismo lado y eso siempre había significado mucho para Draco.

"Sus clases, para empezar," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Cuánto espera que dure esto?" dijo Hermione alarmada. "Quiero decir, no podríamos… ¿ser excusados por unos pocos días o algo así?" La apariencia de su cara dejaba claro que no quería una cosa así; que Hermione pidiera que se le excusara de ir a clase era síntoma de la seriedad de la situación.

"No sé cuánto durará este aprieto," le dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "Es mejor tratar de pasar su tiempo como lo harían normalmente, o de la manera más parecida. Tendremos que cambiar sus horarios para asegurarnos de que pueden ir a todas las clases y para permitirles que aún así cumplan con sus respectivas obligaciones de Prefecto y Premio Anual."

"¿Dónde dormiremos?" demandó Draco. "¿Cómo vamos a usar el baño? ¿Dónde comeremos, por el amor de dios?"

"Me temo que no sería prudente cenar en la mesa de Slytherin," dijo Dumbledore, "así que tendrán que hacer sus comidas con los Gryffindors."

"Eso no es justo¡" dijo Draco malhumoradamente, pero sabía perfectamente que ningún Slytherin iba a encajar bien tener a Hermione en medio. Demonios, había muy pocos Slytherins que no la embrujarían simplemente por acercarse a la mesa, especialmente ahora que la guerra había aislado tan duramente a los Slytherin.

"Justo o no, es necesario," respondió Dumbledore. "En cuanto a dónde van a dormir… supongo que tendremos que remodelar una habitación de invitados."

"¿Hogwarts tiene habitaciones de invitados?" repitió Harry con sorpresa.

"Hogwarts tiene 67 habitaciones de invitados," dijo Hermione automáticamente.

"Entonces, por qué Beauxbatons y Durmstrang no se alojaron en el castillo?" preguntó Harry.

"Tradicionalmente nunca lo han hecho," explicó Hermione. "Estaban demasiado preocupados de que sabotearan o espiaran a sus campeones del torneo, y por eso permanecieron en los terrenos de fuera. Hogwarts hizo lo miso en Durmstrang o Beauxbatons. Ésa es una de las razones de por qué no usan Floo o se Aparecen en Hogsmeade y toman los carruajes del colegio para llegar hasta aquí, y de por qué no se molestan en hacer Trasladores; viajan en vehículos que también sirven de alojamiento. Cuando Hogwarts visita a una escuela, viaja en-"

"Sabes, Granger, no tienes que alardear de todo," la interrumpió Draco de malas maneras.

"Cállate, Malfoy-"

"Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, por favor," interrumpió Dumbledore. "Hay habitaciones de invitados en la torre de Gryffindor-"

"¿Dónde?" interrumpió Harry.

"En un extremo de la chimenea, oculta tras uno de los tapices del león de Gryffindor," le dijo Hermione. "Todas las salas comunes las tienen."

"¿Pretende que me quede en la _torre de Gryffindor_?" demandó Draco agudamente.

"¿Pretende que se quede en la _torre de Gryffindor_?" repitió Harry, que parecía igual de desolado.

"¿Pretende que se quede en la_ torre de Gryffindor_?" se quejó Hermione.

"¿Pretende que me quede en la _torre de Gryffindor_?" añadió Snape, tratando de luchar con la risa.

"Ciertamente, así lo quiero," dijo Dumbledore calmado. "No hay razón para ponerles en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, y Slytherin está fuera de la cuestión, dados los recientes acontecimientos. No creo que tampoco fuera sabio ponerles en cualquier otro lugar del castillo, y la mayoría de esas habitaciones no tienen cuartos de baño privados, de todas maneras. Ahora, ¿alguien ha visto la cadena?"

"No, no lo creo," dijo Harry. "Yo no pude verla hasta que Hermione se levantó, y eso fue después de que todo el mundo se hubiera ido."

"Entonces creo que sería conveniente mantenerlo en secreto. Si les preguntan, deberán decir a todo el mundo que les han obligado a pasar tiempo juntos como parte del castigo por… veamos, ¿cuál podría ser una buena excusa? Ah, lo sé –una elaborada y constante guerra de las bromas." Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon mientras Hermione y Harry se ruborizaban y Draco rodaba sus ojos. Snape sonrió con suficiencia. "Un hechizo de invisibilidad en la cadena evitará que nadie la descubra… Severus, ¿podrías hacer los honores?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Snape se levantó y tocó la cadena con su varita. Parecía haberse desvanecido, pero tanto Hermione como Draco todavía podían sentir las esposas de metal rodeando sus muñecas.

"Ahora," dijo Dumbledore, "me temo que tengo asuntos urgentes que atender. Les recomiendo que caminen y se sienten tan juntos como puedan para que no estrangulen a nadie con la cadena. Señorita Granger, creo que puede enseñarle al señor Malfoy su nueva habitación… le diré a Dobby que la redecore y lleve sus cosas. La contraseña para la pared es 'amistad'. Dígasela al retrato de su puerta también, y luego cámbienla por una de su elección."

"¿'Amistad'? ¿No podríamos cambiarla por 'amor y conejitos?" murmuró Draco irritablemente.

"Vaya, esa es una idea excelente, señor Malfoy,"dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo benignamente. "Haré que la cambien antes de su llegada." Se pausó. "Una cosa más –Espero que usen esta oportunidad para dejar atrás… actuales sentimientos mútuos. Hagan un esfuerzo."

Nadie en la sala lo tomó en serio, probablemente ni siquiera Dumbledore.

"¿Amor y conejitos?" Buena elección, Malfoy," dijo Hermione maleducadamente, al tiempo que ella y Harry seguían a Snape por la habitación, Draco más a regañadientes.

"Oh, cállate, Granger," le espetó Draco mientras rodaban hacia abajo las escaleras de caracol.

"Oblígame, Malfoy," respondió Hermione.

"Si insistes…" Draco buscó su varita, sólo para mirar hacia arriba y encontrar la varita de Harry a dos pulgadas de separación del espacio que había entre sus ojos. Snape no se dio cuenta oportunamente, y ahora caminaba delante, hacia el vestíbulo, sin mirar atrás. Gruñendo, Draco separó la mano de su varita.

Harry, Hermione, Draco y Snape llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y se detuvieron fuera del retrato de la Señora Gorda. "Estarán bien a partir de aquí, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Snape a Herione. "No creo que pueda soportar estar rodeado de tantos Gryffindor al mismo tiempo."

"Sí… Supongo que tendremos que… ah… espere… ya sabe…" dijo Hermione, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para transmitir su mensaje sin decirlo todo, pero diciéndolo.

"Sí, por supuesto… temporalmente," dijo Snape rápidamente. "Hasta luego, señorita Granger –se lo advierto, Draco, _será mejor que se comporte_."

Snape se fue camino del vestíbulo. Harry, Hermione y Draco lo vieron marchar, ninguno de ellos demasiado interesado en entrar en la sala común.

"Esto no parecerá demasiado raro," le murmuró sarcásticamente Hermione a Harry, mirando a Draco.

"Vosotros dos ir directamente a la habitación, yo le diré a todo el mundo lo que ha pasado –la mayor parte, al menos," le dijo Harry a ella, poniendo su brazo a su alrededor y dándole un apretón reconfortante en el hombro.

"No me des órdenes, Potter," dijo bruscamente Draco.

"Bien, Malfoy," dijo Harry, rodando los ojos. "Tú te quedas en la sala común y tienes una agradable y larga charla con todos tus Gryffindors favoritos, ¿qué tal asi?"

Draco le miró con furia pero no discutió. Los tres se giraron hacia la Señora Gorda.

"¿Contraseña?" dijo, dedicándole a Draco una mirada recelosa.

"Odiamos serpientes," dijo Hermione

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué tipo de contraseña es esa?" demandó Draco.

"Una que los Slytherin no serían capaces de averiguar," dijo Harry en tono neutro mientras la Señora Gorda se hacía a un lado.

Harry entró, luego Hermione y finalmente Draco. El silencio era mayor que cuando habían estado en el Gran Comedor durante el fiasco del hechizo de repetición de frase. No menos de treinta personas estaban sentadas en la sala común, y todos y cada uno de ellos se les quedaron mirando en shock, con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?" dijo Draco desafiante.

Hermione tragó y se giró hacia Harry. "¿Es demasiado tarde para cortarle el brazo?" susurró.

_Nota de la traductora:_ bueno, una aclaración… evidentemente, algunas cosas de la historia tienen más gracia en su versión original, pero intento traducirlas de la manera que mejor se adapten, ya que eso suele pasar con todos los idiomas y en todas las traducciones. Aclarar también que, cuando le dicen la contraseña a la señora gorda, "odiamos serpientes" aparece en español en la versión original. Estuve tentada a cambiarla al inglés, pero creo que es preferible aclararlo para que sepáis que la autora usó el español en este punto de la historia. Y nada más… como os he dicho –alguno ya lo ha averiguado- a partir de aquí el fic pega un giro importante y muy divertido. Espero colgar pronto el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo


	12. Amor y conejitos

**Capítulo Once**

_Amor y Conejitos_

Draco lanzó una mirada furiosa alrededor de la sala común, su cabeza alzada, un brillo rebelde en su cara. "¿Qué?" demandó cuando todos los Gryffindors se giraron para mirarle. Nadie respondió y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, miró a la chimenea y luego a la pared frente a ella, en donde colgaba un gran estandarte de un león de Gryffindor. Draco fue hasta él, ignorando a todas las personas de la habitación; la cadena invisible agarrada firmemente alrededor de su muñeca, y tirando del brazo de Hermione hasta que ella lo siguió.

"¿Y bien?" demandó mientras Hermione se situaba a su lado. Toda la sala común estaba todavía mirándole; se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

"¿Y bien qué?" dijo Hermione.

"Di la contraseña¡"

Hermione sonrió con malicia. "Creo que me he olvidado de la contraseña, Malfoy. ¿Tú la recuerdas?"

"No juegues conmigo, tú asquerosa Sang-"

Se detuvo. Sillas chirriaron, papeles pasaron rápidamente y varios libros y objetos se deslizaron de los regazos y fueron a parar al suelo, al tiempo que todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor de la sala común se levantaban, miradas sombrías dibujadas en sus caras. Draco sabía que Hermione no tenía tantos amigos íntimos en Gryffindor, pero también sabía que si alguien como él se atrevía a decirle algo cruel en su propia sala común, los Gryffindor podían llegar a ser un ejército de locos, muertos de amor y devotos fans. Decirlo era una mala idea, decir insultos sobre el origen en una sala común repleta de hijos de Muggle, mestizos y traidores de sangre era como decir que Voldemort había sido sólo un poco imprudente. Mientras Draco miraba furioso alrededor de la habitación, Harry caminó al frente, su varita se alzó en un vago gesto.

"Adelante, Malfoy," dijo Harry con tranquilidad."Comprueba cuántas personas te apoyan aquí." Sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos brillando.

"No juegues, Granger," se corrigió Draco a sí mismo irritado, echando una mirada a Harry.

"No estoy jugando," dijo con calma. "Es sólo que no puedo… oh, ahora la recuerdo¡ Cómo he podido olvidarlo, la escogiste tú mismo¡" Su voz se escuchó claramente en la silenciosa sala común. "Amor y conejitos¡"

Harry se partió de risa junto al resto de la sala común, mientras el estandarte del león se enroscaba y la pared empezó a disolverse y a abrir un pasillo, de una manera muy parecida a cómo la pared de ladrillos del Caldero Chorreante se convertía en un arco que conducía al Callejón Dragón. "Te quiero, Mione, realmente te quiero," la increpó Harry.

"Yo también te quiero, Harry, cariño," le respondió Hermione sobre su hombro, mientras guiaba el camino hacia la entrada.

Varias antorchas cobraron vida arriba y abajo del vestíbulo, que no era demasiado largo, y sólo tenía tres puertas y una planta. Era igual que cualquier otro pasillo del castillo, aunque el lado más cercano a la sala común se curvaba alrededor de la base de la torre. Justo en frente de ellos estaba una puerta con el retrato de una bruja joven, roncando contra la base de un tronco.

"Disculpe," dijo Hermione a la bruja de la pintura, mientras la puerta detrás de ellos se cerraba. La bruja se despertó de un respingo. "Se supone que tenemos que estar aquí, creo…"

"Sí, sí, vosotros debéis ser los dos chicos… ¿pero no se suponía que estabais encadenados?" dijo la señora, hablando muy rápido. "No, no me lo expliques, no me importa, estaba teniendo un buen sueño… ¿contraseña?"

"Amor y conejitos," repitió Hermione mientras Draco la miraba con furia.

"¿El director dijo que queríais cambiarla?" dijo la bruja.

"Sí, qué tal… hmm. 'Guerra de las bromas' parece bastante adecuada," dijo Hermione pensativa. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"Guerra de las bromas será," dijo la bruja, y con un estruendoso sonido de _clic_ la puerta se abrió ligeramente. "Buenas noches," dijo la bruja, y enseguida se puso a dormir otra vez.

Tomando una bocanada profunda de aire, Hermione agarró la puerta. Estaba segura de poder hacer esto; Malfoy no sería capaz de gastarle una broma mientras estuviera encadenado a ella, ya que ella podría echarle toda la culpa con facilidad, y estaban en la torre de Gryffindor, lo que significaba que ella estaba relativamente segura. Y no era como si no pudiera atormentarle duramente por esto… ooh, la _diversión_…

Empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado, Draco siguiéndola. La habitación estaba decorada básicamente con neutras tonalidades tierra y ocasionales detalles rojos o dorados, con dos vestidores y dos escritorios contra una pared. Contra la otra había dos camas, apenas separadas tres pies, con mesillas de noche cerca de cada una. La pared más alejada se curvaba como la torre y estaba alineada con un sofá y cuatro sillas. Una pequeña mesa de café estaba justo en frente del sillón y entre dos sillas había una puerta, que presumiblemente conduciría al cuarto de baño. Entre los dos vestidores había un gran armario, en donde todas sus cosas estaban colocadas, incluyendo a Crookshanks con su cesta y la jaula de la lechuza de Draco. Era una de las habitaciones más bonitas que ella había visto nunca.

"Vaya pocilga," dijo Draco refunfuñando.

Hermione le miró directamente. "Vaya pocilga," dijo, mirándole de arriba abajo con intención.

Draco le dedicó una mirada de furia, haciendo voto de silencio de matar a Dean Thomas a la primera ocasión que se le presentara.

Ginny suspiró mientras se dirigía a la sala común; acababa de malgastar una buena cantidad de su tiempo tratando de que Ron atendiera a razones, y sólo había conseguido tener una enorme pelea a gritos y decirle que podía irse a freír espárragos, antes de salir furiosa de la habitación.

Se detuvo un momento mientras se acercaba al final de la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos, escuchando… pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue silencio. Alzando las cejas, continuó su camino.

"Cómo he podido olvidarlo, la escogiste tú mismo¡" la voz de Hermione se podía escuchar claramente en la silenciosa sala común. "Amor y conejitos¡"

Sonó ruido de risas cuando Ginny llegó a la sala común, y pudo escuchar a Harry y Hermione intercambiando palabras. Entró en la sala justo cuando la pared se cerró. Le lanzó una mirada confusa a Harry, que él le devolvió una débil sonrisa antes de girarse para dirigirse a los Gryffindors de la sala.

"Supongo que todos os preguntaréis qué hace Malfoy aquí –bueno, por supuesto que lo hacéis," dijo Harry mientras la barbilla de Ginny colgaba. ¿Malfoy¿AQUÍ? "Bueno, por desgracia Dumbledore descubrió unas cuantas bromas que hicieron Hermione y ese despreciable subnormal de Slytherin. Así que, estuvo un rato hablando de eso de dejar que el castigo se ajuste al crimen, y les ha ordenado que permanezcan en compañía uno de otro hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien."

"Estás bromeando¡" exclamó Seamus.

"Ojalá," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Tienen que estar en la habitación de invitados juntos, y tienen que ir a todas las clases juntos y todo lo demás. Tampoco ha dicho nada sobre cuánto tiempo va a durar, así que Malfoy tiene que estar con ella en todas las clases y hará todas las comidas con nosotros."

"Eso es enfermizo," dijo Parvati Patil con repugnancia.

"Sí¿qué ha sido de los castigos en los que la persona involucrada era la única que tenía que afrontarlos?" dijo Lavender Brown irritada.

La sala común estalló en molestos susurros mientras Ginny hacía el camino que le separaba de Harry, alzando sus cejas en dirección a él. Él indicó con la cabeza la pared y dijo, "Amor y conejitos." Ginny le miró con extrañeza, antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de la contraseña que abría la puerta para ellos.

"¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?" preguntó Ginny en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

"Lo creas o no, a Malfoy," dijo Harry con una sonrisa misteriosa. Se acercaron a la puerta que estaba frente a ellos y pincharon la pintura para despertar a la bruja.

"¿Contraseña?"

"Amor y conejitos."

"Lo siento, ha sido cambiada."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿De veras? Um… veamos…"

"¿Sangre Sucia?" adivinó Ginny. Harry la reprendió con una mirada, sorprendido. "¿Qué? Malfoy podría haberla escogido… ¿no? Hmmm… a lo mejor la escogió Hermione. ¿Que me dices de 'Malfoy es un caraculo'?"

"¿Malfoy debería tirarse al lago?"

"Eh… ¿nadie se mete con un Gryffindor?"

"¿Slytherin apesta?"

"¿Odio a Malfoy?"

"Hermine¿estás ahí dentro? Abre la maldita puerta¡"

Ginny suspiró. "Maldita sea. Me siento tan mal por esto… y justo cuando la guerra de las bromas se estaba poniendo interesante –ooh¡"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Malfoy y Hermione en medio de una acalorada pelea.

"Sal de mi habitación, Potter," espetó Draco tan pronto entró Harry.

"También es mi habitación, y Harry y Ginny pueden quedarse tanto como quieran para poner en su sitio tu estúpida y fea cara¡"

"Ooh, buena respuesta, Granger. ¿Tienes cinco años¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado pensar ésa?"

"Tanto como me llevaría lanzar un Impedimenta sobre tu trasero¡" Sacó su varita, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

"Adelante, inténtalo. Estoy seguro de que a Dumbledore le encantará saberlo. Buena suerte explicándole que no lo hiciste cuando estamos compartiendo una habitación."

"Piérdete, Malfoy. Mira, si vamos a estar encerrados juntos y todo eso¿podemos simplemente ignorarnos y pasar por esto sin pelear, por favor?"

"Oh, como si eso fuera a funcionar. ¿Pero sabes qué? Adelante e ignórame. Yo me quedaré aquí observando. Y tomaré notas. Notas de todo lo que todos vosotros hacéis."

"Como si eso fuera a ayudarte. No es como si yo tuviera algún tipo de vida secreta en la que rompo cada norma-"

"¿Normas sobre acostarse con profesores, por ejemplo?" la interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hermione rió. Ahora era un buen momento para confesarle todo sobre Snape; después de todo, no era como si ella fuera a ser capaz de continuar con la función mientras estaba encadenada a Draco. "No puedo creer que de veras te tragaras eso¡"

"¿Eres estúpido o qué?" dijo Ginny, partiéndose de risa. "¿Qué tipo de idiota realmente creería que Snape y Hermione podrían hacer _cualquier cosa_ juntos?"

"Planeamos toda la situación para que te murieras de miedo," dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente. "Ha sido bastante divertido, debo decir. Incluso Snape lo piensa."

"¿_Vosotros_ os aliasteis con Snape?" dijo Draco con incredulidad.

"No… Hermione lo hizo, si quieres que nos pongamos técnicos," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿A quién le importa? Ha sido realmente gracioso verte aterrorizado. Me habría encantado haberte visto vomitar, pero no te preocupes, Snape, a través de Hermione, lo describió detalladamente."

"Lo que _en realidad_ estábamos haciendo cuando pusimos el encantamiento silenciador en su despacho era hablar sobre la siguiente gran broma que te íbamos a gastar," añadió Hermione.

"¿Pretendes que me crea que tú _dijiste_ eso –_hiciste_ eso- que todo era falso¿Incluso los chupones?" demandó Draco.

"¿Qué chupones?" preguntó Harry, confundido.

_Oh, no_, pensó Hermione, haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de obligarse a que su expresión retomara la normalidad, decidida a decir que los chupones eran parte de la broma. Harry no lo sabía, y tampoco Ron… y con Ron enfadado con ella y Harry tratando de apoyarla a pesar de lo duro que debía haber sido, ahora no era el momento de contárselo. "Era todo falso, Malfoy-" empezó a decir, pero Malfoy no se iba a detener ahora. Había percibido una ligera ráfaga de pánico en su cara y se había agarrado a eso.

"Los chupones que le hizo Snape," dijo malfoy con una sonrisa fría mientras los ojos de Harry se ensanchaban casi cómicamente. "El mismo día que Pansy te mandó a la enfermería. Oh¿Granger se olvidó de contártelo?"

"Está mintiendo¡" insistió Hermione.

"¿Lo estoy?" dijo Draco apaciblemente. "Ja. ¿Llegó a contarte exactamente lo que le dijo a él, Potter¿La parte de hacerlo sobre el escritorio¿Te contó que salió del despacho con su camisa medio abierta?"

"Estás mintiendo," dijo Harry con inseguridad.

"Todo su cuello estaba cubierto de chupones, Potter. _Todo_ su cuello."

"Hermione y Snape ni de coña harían…" Harry se detuvo, su ceja arrugándose ceñudamente. Hermione se había _estremecido_. Como si… como si hubiera recordado algo horrible, asqueroso.

"¿_Hermione_?" la increpó Harry de repente.

"¿Qué? No le estarás _creyendo_¿verdad?" dijo Hermione, pero aunque su tono era convincente y su expresión parecida a la indignación, se estaba sonrojando y sus hombros estaban ligeramente caídos, una clara señal de que estaba mintiendo.

"¿Hermione?" repitió Harry con incredulidad.

Hermione y Ginny, las únicas que verdaderamente sabían toda la historia, intercambiaron miradas de pánico antes de apartar la mirada… pero no lo hicieron antes de que Harry las viera.

"Vosotras dos realmente me estáis ocultando cosas¿verdad?" demandó Harry. "¿De veras has dejado que _Snape_ te hiciera un chupón, Hermione?"

"Harry—"

"Muchos chupones," le corrigió Draco, pagado de sí mismo.

"Oh, qué sabrás tú¡" dijo Hermione despectivamente. "Tú llegaste a creer que me estaba acostando con _Snape_¿Podrías ser más tonto?"

La cara de Draco se sonrojó. Una parte de él no creía que todo hubiera sido un truco -¿Snape no habría hecho algo TAN íntimo sólo como parte del juego? El hombre no había tocado a un ser humano en años, a no ser que contaran las diferentes formas de violencia. Pero si Draco decía que no creía que ella estuviera inventándoselo, y estaba equivocado, los Gryffindors se reirían más tiempo, más alto y con más ganas.

"No intentes cambiar de tema, Granger," comentó con desprecio Draco, decidido a pensar en esta rara revelación más tarde y centrarse en las cosas importantes de la vida –como enfadar y malhumorar a Potter. "Venga, desembucha –si sólo estabas jugando con Snape, entonces ¿por qué entrarse en su despacho sin una sola marca y saliste como si hubieras sido atacada por un vampiro desdentado?"

"Sí¿por qué, Hermione?" dijo Harry enfadado.

"Hey¡ Sé que no te estás poniendo del lado de Malfoy, pero casi lo estás haciendo¡" le espetó Hermione. "¿A quién vas a creer, a él o a mí?"

"Je, de repente no sé en quién confiar," le replicó Harry.

"Harry, todo lo que hice en el despacho de Snape fue para burlarme de Malfoy, tú lo sabes¡" exclamó Hermione.

"¿Sí¿Y qué _hiciste_ exactamente?"

"¿Podríamos posponer nuestras conversaciones privadas para otro momento?" cortó Ginny deliberadamente. "Para cuando, ya sabéis -¿Malfoy no esté aquí?"

"¿Por favor?" añadió Hermione suavemente, lanzándole a Harry una mirada patética y apelando a la amistad de Harry y al lado protectivo que tienen todos los chicos cuando alguien infla su ego lo suficiente, mientras actúan con desesperación y/o miedo.

Funcionó; Harry suspiró y asintió. "Bien, pero no pienses que te vas a librar de decirme la verdadera historia," gruñó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Lo haré. Sólo… sólo que no ahora."

"Oh, vamos, esto sólo ha sido el comienzo. Por ejemplo, Potter¿sabías que tiene fotos de sí misma de juerga con un puñado de Muggles que son del último verano?"

"Ahora has ido demasiado lejos," resopló Harry.

"Pansy las encontró cuando estaba devolviendo las cosas de Hermione a su habitación y nos las enseñó," continuó Draco, ignorando la interrupción. "Eran… interesantes."

"¿Robásteis mis fotogra-?" Hermione comenzó a decir con furia sin poder pararse a sí misma.

"No, no lo hicimos. Pero gracias por probar que sí existen," dijo antipáticamente. "Pansy hizo copias de ellas con un hechizo y nos las trajo para enseñárnoslas, pero como eran copias no duraron demasiado. Le dije que no cogiera nada y ella es lista para no ir contra mí, pero las copias eran tan interesantes que estuve a punto de volver a por ellas. La mayoría de ellas tenían fecha del verano pasado, todas eran completamente estáticas, como las fotografías Muggle."

"Hermione estuvo con sus padres el verano pasado," interrumpió Ginny rápidamente.

"¿De veras? Porque parecía que estaba de fiesta con personas al azar. En la playa, y en la habitación de un hotel-"

"Eran mis amigos Muggle. No había podido verles desde el verano antes de cuarto año; pues claro que me estaba divirtiendo con ellos," le espetó Hermione. "Y no es que estuviera haciendo nada _malo_-"

"A lo mejor deberías dejar que Potter juzgue eso."

Hermione le lazó una mirada furiosa. "Esto es ridículo. Lo que yo le cuento a Harry es asunto mío, no tuyo¡ No creas que no sé lo que pretendes –estás tratando de que tenderme una trampa para que diga algo revelador en frente de ti, para que puedas ir corriendo y contárselo a alguien, pero no voy a caer."

"De hecho, me estaba preguntando qué no sabe Potter de ti. ¿Le enseñaste tu tatuaje?"

Hermione rodó sus ojos, ya preparada para ésta. "En esa foto aparecía un tatuaje _temporal_, Malfoy. Se fue a los pocos días."

"¿De veras? Porque todavía estaba ahí cuando te puse en la cama de Snape."

Ella se quedó congelada. "Estás mintiendo," estalló, un poco demasiado tarde.

"Hey, hey, espera un momento -¿tatuaje?" preguntó Harry débilmente.

"Yo _no_ tengo un tatuaje," insistió Hermione con rapidez.

"Sí, lo tienes."

"De verdad no puedes esperar que Harry y yo nos traguemos que Hermione tiene un tatuaje," dijo Ginny en voz alta.

Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. "¿Estás segura de que no lo sabías, comadreja¿O estás intentando _reivindicar _que no por el bien de Potter?"

"Hermione me contaría si tiene un tatuaje."

"Tienes razón," dijo Harry de repente. "Ella te lo _diría_. Ginny-"

"Bien, bien, escuchad¡" chilló Hermione presa del pánico. "Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Estamos yendo en círculos. Malfoy hace algún comentario fuera del tiesto y entonces-"

"Está en su espalda," cortó Draco alegremente. "Justo encima de su trasero. Es una daga con una rosa en el puño y el tallo enroscado en ella. Está a un lado, y está suficientemente por debajo de su cintura para que las ropas Muggle lo cubran."

Harry le lanzó a Hermione una mirada severa. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Ella suspiró. "Harry… por favor. No ahora_. Por favor_, ahora no. Estoy teniendo un día terrible y sólo… sólo quiero relajarme y no pensar en Malfoy, y en lo malos que van a ser estos días, y cuánto daño puede hacer. Te lo diré. Te lo prometo. Cuanto quieras saber. Sólo que _ahora_ no."

Harry asintió, su expresión suavizándose ligeramente. Hermione parecía tremendamente exhausta, preocupada y enfadada. Él no quería contribuir en su infelicidad, no ahora… además, sabía que era una mala idea hacer que Hermione se desahogara en frente de Draco.

"Está bien," dijo, sonriéndole con debilidad. "Esperaré"

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada. Draco puso sus ojos en blanco. "Eres realmente patético, Potter," comentó despectivamente.

"Cállate, Malfoy," gruñó Harry. "¿Sabes qué? Eres-"

"Harry," interrumpió Hermione, "por favur… vamos a tratar de no pelear¿vale? Malfoy tiene que quedarse aquí, simplemente vamos a ignorarle y él puede ignorarnos a nosotros-"

"Improbable, Granger."

"-y volveremos a la normalidad cuando se haya acabado este estúpido hechizo," finalizó Hermione.

"Lo siento mucho, Mione," dijo Ginny calmadamente. "No quería golpearte con-"

"Hey, no es culpa tuya," dijo Hermione, moviendo su mano con desdeño.

"Sí que lo es¡" dijo Draco indignado. "Es su culpa y la de Thomas¿Dónde está ese puñetero bastardo? Voy a darle una patada en el-"

"Oh, cállate, Malfoy," le espetó Hermione. "Si alguien tiene derecho a estar enfadado, ésa soy yo."

"¿Perdona? Estoy encadenado a una Sangre Sucia y compartiendo habitación con Gryffindors¿Qué es lo siguiente, eh¿También tendré que salir de marcha con la comadreja?"

"Oh, dios, Ron¡" exclamó Hermione, que durante toda aquella molesta pelea con Draco, había olvidado la pelea que él había tenido con Harry. "¿Ginny, qué ha pasado con él?"

"Eh… bueno…"

"Tan mal ha ido¿eh?" dijo Harry con un suspiro.

"Está planeando estrangular como a cincuenta personas," dijo Ginny, "incluyendo a Malfoy, Harry y Dean. Oh, y Snape… y al tipo que inventó las cadenas… y a mí, de hecho, porque le dije que era un tremendo gilipollas que necesitaba ir a Madam Pomfrey a que le quitara la cabeza de su culo…" Harry y Hermione sonrieron y Draco la miró ligeramente impresionado. "Oh, y luego dijo que iba a matar al tipo que-"

"Lo hemos pillado," dijo Hermione cansinamente. "Bien, entonces…¿está enfadado conmigo?"

"No," dijo Ginny.

"Por ahora," murmuró Harry con acritud.

"Entrará en razón, Harry, siempre lo hace," dijo Hermione con dulzura.

"Aw, no es eso triste; todo el mundo preocupado por sus amiguitos enfadados con ellos-"

"Ignoradle¡" medio chilló Hermione cuando tanto Harry como Ginny se disponían a responder enfadados. "No vamos a dejar que Malfoy nos atrape¿vale? Porque si lo hacemos vamos a separarnos y a acabar en detención o expulsados o en Azkabán o a la fuga con un hipogrifo huido como Sirius y Buckbeak-"

"¿_Qué_?" pegó un brinco Draco. "¿_Sirius Black_ liberó a ese hipogrifo?"

"No, _nosotros_ lo liberamos," dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente. "Hermione y yo. Luego se lo dimos a Sirius Black -¿dónde has estado, Malfoy?"

"Harry, por favor, no le provoques," rogó Hermione. "Vamos a fingir que es invisible¿vale? Sólo un molesto fantasma demasiado charlatán. Vamos, vamos a la biblioteca, podemos hacer alguna investigación-"

"Yo no voy a la biblioteca¡" protestó Draco. "Yo me quedó aquí¡"

"No, tú vienes a la biblioteca," dijo Harry, agarrando el brazo encadenado de Hermione, "aunque tengamos que arrastrarte."

"O hacer que camines a golpe de varita," añadió Ginny. "¿Te dicen algo las palabras Moco Murciélago?"

Draco enrojeció ligeramente, recordando la maldición que ella había usado con él en el despacho de Umbridge. "Bien," chasqueó, luego les dedicó una neutra sonrisa que hizo que intercambiaran miradas nerviosas.

Salieron de la habitación, Harry y Hermione al frente, seguidos de Draco y luego Ginny, que permanecía con los ojos puestos en él cuidadosamente. Mientras la pared se echaba a un lado para dejarles volver a la sala común llena de Gryffindors, Draco paró sobre sus talones, causando que Ginny casi se golpeara contra él y que Hermione casi se descolocara el hombro. Las conversaciones alrededor de la sala común se calmaron y cesaron en su presencia.

"Y por cierto, Granger," dijo Draco cuando consiguió la atención de todo el mundo, hablando suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan y les sonrieran, "todavía quiero saber cómo te hiciste ese tatuaje en el culo."

_Notas de la traductora: _bueno, chicos, deciros que nuestra autora anda un poco desaparecida. He intentado contactar con ella para que resolviera alguna de las dudas que vais dejando en el apartado de críticas, pero deduzco que está tremendamente ocupada con comienzos de curso y etc…. Aún así, no desesperéis, que algún día reaparecerá, eso seguro. Veo que hay muchos entusiastas de esta historia y eso está genial. Que no decaiga¡ Un abrazo para todos.


	13. En la biblioteca

**Capítulo Doce**

_En la biblioteca_

Snape entró en su alcoba privada y se sentó en la silla más cercana, sus manos temblando. Lo que había dicho Weasley le había tocado mucho. Había estado tratando de dejar a los Mortífagos atrás –todo lo que había hecho, todas las personas a las que había herido- y la muerte de Lily, su primera amiga de verdad, a quien conoció en Diagon Alley mientras estaban comprando el material para el colegio, todos esos años atrás. Parte de él todavía se preguntaba si había habido alguna manera de salvarla, si había algo que él hubiera podido hacer…

Para él la Guerra de las bromas había sido un descanso de su pasado, de sus arrepentimientos y de los amargados pensamientos que le asolaban –y ahora, la guerra de las bromas no sólo estaba acabada, sino que había sido obligado a recordar su pasado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Snape se sintió deseando tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que escuchara. Corrió hacia la pequeña lista de personas que podía contar como amigos, pero ninguno parecía apropiado en aquellos momentos. Albus le escucharía y luego le ofrecería algo sabio, y Snape tenía el presentimiento de que intentaría abofetear al director, si Albus adoptara el papel de empático hombre sabio en aquellos momentos. Minerva era una posibilidad, pero Snape no estaba seguro de que fuera la persona indicada para conversar sobre todos los atroces crímenes que había cometido. La única otra persona en el colegio que actualmente no creía que él fuera un gilipollas era Granger, e incluso si él no creyera que tener con ella una conversación a corazón abierto era divertido, nunca habría sido capaz de charlar con ella encadenada a Draco Malfoy. Si sólo… un momento.

Snape estaba sorprendido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes –la única persona viva que él todavía apreciaba, que sabía exactamente cómo era fingir que las actividades de los Mortífagos eran algo más que enfermizas. Su único verdadero amiga, que había estado casi en la misma situación que él… que estaba tan torturada e infeliz y amargada.

"Pues claro," murmuró, marchando hacia la chimenea y agarrando su caja de polvos Flu. Si alguna persona podía escuchar, podía enfatizar, podía _comprender_, ésa sería ella.

Hermione se quedó pegada, sus ojos abiertos con el horror. _Oh, no_, se lamentó en silencio, _dios, aquí no¡ Esto nunca acabará¡_

Se forzó a sí misma a dominarse y giró para mirarle con enfado. "_Por última vez_, Malfoy," gruñó, "Yo _no_ tengo un tatuaje¡"

"Sí, lo tienes, Granger, no trates de negarlo," dijo Draco pagado de sí mismo. "Una rosa, con su tallo rodeando la daga. Lo vi con mis propios ojos."

Gritos sofocados y murmullos estaban sonando por toda la habitación. "No hiciste semejante cosa¡" dijo Hermione estridentemente.

"Sí, lo hice," replicó él con alegría. "Vamos, Granger; por lo menos dime desde hace cuánto lo tienes? O, si no, ¿por qué elegiste hacértelo en el culo?"

"No hay ningún tatuaje en mi culo¡" casi gritó Hermione. Sacó su varita con enfado; en ese momento, Harry agarró su brazo de nuevo y empezó a tirar de ella hacia el hueco del retrato, con un desternillado Draco que era empujado tras ellos por Ginny.

Tuvieron que parar fuera del hueco del retrato porque Draco estaba riéndose demasiado para continuar andando y se cayó al suelo, sacudiéndose. Hermione movió nerviosamente sus manos y las convirtió en garras y se fue tras él, Harry agarrándole por la espalda rápidamente. Él tomó la cadena, empujando a Hermione con suavidad para que se pusiera frente a él, y tirando de Draco durante varios metros, hasta que Draco controló lo suficiente su risa para levantarse y caminar con ellos.

"Oh, eso ha sido impagable," dijo Draco, caminando a duras penas por los pasillos tras ellos. "Completamente impagable. Me siento mucho mejor ahora… ooh, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer aquí, durmiendo en la sala común de Gryffindor, atado a Granger… y ahora todo el mundo sabe lo de su tatuaje¡"

"Maldita sea, Malfoy, aprende el valor de la comunicación intrapersonal¡ Si vas a hablar contigo mismo –o a hablar simplemente- hazlo en tu cabeza¡" le espetó Hermione; parecía completamente lívida mientras bajaba hacia el vestíbulo. "Daos prisa¡" añadió, mientras Draco simplemente se reía entre dientes. "Dios, necesito la biblioteca… _Realmente_, _realmente_ necesito la biblioteca…"

"¿Vas a tener sexo allí otra vez?" dijo Draco con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hermione se giró para encararlo. "Vamos, Herm; ignorémosle, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Harry con dulzura. "Malfoy es una mosca molesta. Una malvada, fea, molesta mosca. Un día lo aplastaremos. Un día cercano, cuando seamos capaces de esconder mejor la evidencia."

Hermione rió tontamente y Ginny rió rotundamente. "¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Harry?" dijo Hermione con afecto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry e ignorando los fingidos sonidos de arcadas de Draco.

"Probablemente, meterte en muchos menos problemas," dijo Harry suavemente, mientras continuaban hacia la biblioteca. "Y hablando de problemas," continuó, "mañana es sábado: ¿por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid y vemos qué tal le va con Pig?"

"¿Qué haremos con Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

"Dejarlo fuera de la puerta, claro. O dárselo de comida a Pig; siempre podremos decir que fue un accidente," elevó Ginny la voz.

"Nah, Hagrid podría meterse en líos," dijo Harry con tristeza. "Pero la última vez que supe algo, Pig estaba bien, de todos modos. Ahora es una lechuza de siete pies de altura. Hagrid está tratando de descubrir si es seguro usar un encantamiento encogedor o no."

"Hagrid tiene una lechuza de siete pies llamada Pig?" dijo Draco con curiosidad, olvidando por completo que su compañía no era exactamente bien recibida. Ellos le ignoraron, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

Los cuatro llegaron por fin a la biblioteca, en donde más murmullos les dieron la bienvenida; después de todo, no sucedía cada día que Draco Malfoy estuviera dando vueltas con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley. Draco pensó en mencionar el tatuaje de nuevo, pero no quería usarlo demasiado –y, haciéndolo, agotar su mejor forma de entretenimiento-, así que decidió guardarlo para un momento mejor; además, no quería que lo expulsaran de la biblioteca, sobre todo porque ésta era su única esperanza para conseguir que Granger se descolgara de su brazo.

Incapaz de separarse (bueno, Draco y Hermione no podían, y Ginny y Harry no iban a dejar a Hermione tratar con Malfoy a solas), les llevó bastante tiempo conseguir una buena selección de libros. Hermione repasaba cuidadosamente cada libro y leía sus sumarios, mientras que Harry echaba un vistazo a los títulos y los cogía si pensaba que podían venir bien. Ginny se las arregló para encontrar unas pocas cosas aquí y allá, pero seguía viendo cosas sobre maldiciones interesantes y otros hechizos y añadía esos a su pila, olvidando su misión. Por un momento pensaron que Draco tenía un sistema, ya que estaba seleccionando tomos metódicamente, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que simplemente estaba poniendo uno de cada tres libros fuera de su estante.

Eligieron una mesa en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, lejos de la mayoría de los estudiantes y de la mesa de la bibliotecaria, y empezaron a escudriñar los libros. Draco empezó a tararear, todavía complacido consigo mismo por haber traicionado a Hermione en la sala común, pero ninguno de los Gryffindor encontraban su canturreo demasiado molesto; Hermione se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor con Harry y Ginny a su lado, Harry estaba preocupado por Hermione, y Ginny se sentía demasiado culpable por el duelo como para quejarse de Draco. Cada cierto tiempo, los tres Gryffindor comentaban algo que habían leído o decían en voz alta un párrafo para ver si los otros pensaban que podía ser útil, pero apenas hicieron progresos.

"Ooh, encadenado a otro –no, esto es algún hechizo amoroso raro…"

"Un ojo del gato… oh, espera, éste es en español…"

"Para destruir cadenas¡ No, espera, es para cadenas no mágicas…"

"Chicos, escuchad esto¡ Para hacer que tu enemigo se sienta sexualmente atraído a los conejos-"

"Ginny, corazón, incluso si _quisiera_ usar eso, ahora no es momento para aprender."

"Lo siento. Aún así, tienes que admitirlo, _sería_ divertido.."

"Déjame ver ese libro, comadreja¡"

"Vete a la porra, Malfoy¡"

"Sigue buscando, Gin, sé que lo encontraremos," dijo Hermione. "La biblioteca no nos ha fallado nunca."

"Excepto por esa cosa del gillyweed," murmuró Harry, pero sonrió inocentemente hacia la mirada de furia de Hermione y rápidamente volvió al libro más cercano. "Oh, mira, este dice… no coma las colas de rata…. ¿por qué yo tengo todos los de español?

"Ten, uno en francés," dijo Ginny, poniendo uno de sus libros sobre él.

"Y en italiano," dijo Draco ausente, añadiendo otro tomo a la pila de Harry y cogiendo uno de los de Harry para él. Draco permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras los consultaba. "Hmm… esperad, creo que tenemos un ganador¡ Hombre y mujer, unidos por cadenas de oro… de amor? Eso no puede estar bien… hey, ¿quién me ha colado el libro de las pociones amorosas? Dios, ¿quién escribe estas cosas? Apuesto a que es algún monje, sentado en soledad en el claustro o algo así, fantaseando sobre sus días de gloria antes de tomar sus votos.

Harry rió entre dientes, luego se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de que acababa de reírse de una de las bromas de uno de sus peores enemigos. "Oh, dios, tenemos que buscar más rápido," dijo desesperado, acercando una gran pila de libros.

"Estoy cansado," lloriqueó Draco. "Quiero dormir."

"Pues adelante," Harry, Hermione y Ginny dijeron al unísono, cada uno pensando qué agradable sería hacer que se quedara callado.

"No voy a dormir aquí¡ El olor de este sitio es asqueroso."

"La biblioteca no _huele_ _mal_¡" exclamó Hermione indignada, como si él acabara de insultarla horriblemente.

"Claro que lo hace¡ Tiene ese olor a libro viejo, polvo y conocimiento y poder olvidado."

"Eso casi ha sido poético," dijo Ginny, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa y apartando su silla lejos de la de él.

Draco giró los ojos. "Lo que tú digas, comadreja. Escuchad, vamos a-"

"¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros cuatro aquí atrás?" ladró Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria.

"Nada," contestaron los cuatro con sinceridad –lo cual pareció doblemente sospechoso.

"No tratéis de tomarme el pelo," dijo Madam Pince irritada. "Todos vosotros, fuera."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sólo estamos mirando libros," protestó Ginny.

"Claro," dijo Madam Pince, lanzando una mirada que apuntaba directamente a Draco y luego a Harry. Miró hacia abajo, a los libros. "¿Y supongo que tenéis una razón perfectamente inocente para estar mirando maldiciones? ¿Y pociones amorosas?"

"Ése ha sido un accidente," dijo Draco con firmeza, poniendo el libro de pociones amorosas enfrente de Harry.

"Ya me habéis oído- fuera¡ Y dejad todos esos libros aquí¡"

Gruñendo, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco se levantaron y enfilaron la salida de la biblioteca. "Genial," se quejó Hermione. "Ahora no va a dejarnos volver aquí juntos."

"Bueno, simplemente tendremos que sacar los libros y mirarlos en la sala común," dijo Ginny con determinación. "Y si no nos deja mirar lo que necesitamos, haremos que los comprueben otras personas por nosotros. Neville lo ha hecho por mí antes. No os preocupéis. De todos modos, estoy segura de que Dumbledore hablará con ella pronto."

Hermione suspiró. "Estoy encadenada a Malfoy, Ron está enfadado con nosotros, y ahora me han echado de la biblioteca. Podrían ponerse peor las-"

"No digas eso," Harry y Ginny la interrumpieron al mismo tiempo. "Te maldecirás a ti misma," añadió Ginny.

"Además," dijo Draco alegremente, "te has olvidado: ahora todo el mundo sabe lo de tu tatuaje."

"Cállate," le espetó Hermione.

Harry le dirigió una mirada perspicaz, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. "Vamos; volvamos a la sala común. Deberíamos descansar un poco; ha sido un día largo, y mañana tengo un montón de deberes que hacer."

Draco arrugó su nariz, no estaba deseando compartir una habitación con Granger, menos aún una habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Había estado evitando pensar en ello; ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer salvo enfrentarse a ello; en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Con un poco de suerte, acabaría pronto; era sábado al día siguiente, así que no tendrían que enfrentarse a las clases demasiado pronto. Seguramente no sería más de una noche.

Volvieron a la sala común para encontrarla casi vacía; la mayor parte de los Gryffindors estaba fuera, cotilleando con sus amigos, o estudiando en la biblioteca o durmiendo. "¿Vas a estar bien, Hermione? Preguntó Ginny preocupada mientras se paraban en frente de la pared que llevaba a la habitación de invitados.

Hermione asintió, tratando de parecer más valiente de lo que se sentía. "Estaré bien, Gin."

"Grita si me necesitas," dijo Ginny, y Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, mientras Ginny desaparecía a regañadientes hacia la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas. Harry, en cambio, no se movió.

"Hermione… ¿quieres que me quede contigo?" soltó. "Quiero decir, ¿para que no tengas que estar sola?"

Hermione se mordió el labio, no quería molestar a Harry, pero tampoco quería estar sola –dormida- en la misma habitación que Draco. Sabía que Draco no era tan tonto como para maldecirla mientras estaba atado a ella, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Había hecho bastante para molestarle recientemente, y de repente se acordó de la manera en que la había mirado fuera del despacho de Snape, todas aquellas semanas antes, mirando fijamente el hueco de su camisa. Parte de ella estaba aterrorizada por Draco, dado su pasado, pero sabía que si Dumbledore pensaba que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Draco la hiriera, no estarían compartiendo una habitación sin supervisión.

"No me importa," continuo Harry suavemente, mirando la expresión que había puesto ella, como discutiendo consigo misma.

"Hey, _a mí_ sí me importa¡" protestó Draco enfadado. "Uno de vosotros es suficientemente malo¡"

Harry y Hermione le ignoraron. "Um… ¿estás seguro, Harry?" preguntó vacilando.

Harry asintió y le sonrió abiertamente, de modo tranquilizador. "Vuelvo enseguida; sólo necesito coger unas cuantas cosas. Además, no es que tenga mucha gente en mi habitación con la que me gustaría pasar el rato ahora mismo," añadió apesadumbrado.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada, pues sabía que él preferiría dormir en la misma habitación con Ron y Dean que con Draco, incluso dadas las circunstancias (diablos, probablemente preferiría dormir en la misma habitación que un enfadado escorguto de cola explosiva) y, aún así, todavía quería apoyarla y protegerla.

"Potter no va a dormir en mi habitación¡" le espetó Draco mientras Harry corría hacia su habitación.

"Sí, si lo hará," dijo Hermione con calma.

"No, no lo hará¡"

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. "¿Asustado, Malfoy?"

"¿Asustado? ¿De Potter? Ja¡"

"Entonces no hay ningún problema," dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

"Sí que hay un problema¡ De todos modos, ¿Dónde va a dormir? ¿En el sofá?"

"En mi cama, probablemente," dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos. Ella y Harry habían dormido en la misma cama antes –al final del quinto año, cuando Harry había ido a Grimmauld Place, él había estado muy enfadado, creyendo que Sirius estaba muerto. Hermione había ido a su habitación para animarle y había acabado abrazándole durante tanto tiempo que se habían quedado dormidos juntos; ella continuó durmiendo en su cama, enroscada a él, durante el resto del verano. Ninguno lo vio como algo más que un extraño tipo de abrazo extendido; ella todavía lo hacía a veces, cuando él estaba enfadado y no quería estar solo. Su amistad era demasiado fuerte para que ninguno de los dos viera al otro como algo más que amigos.

Aún así, Draco parecía sorprendido. "Hmmm… bien, por lo menos tendré algo más por lo que burlarme de ti cuando venga la mañana."

Hermione le miró con furia. "Vamos, Malfoy. Realmente crees que alguien va a creer que dormí con Harry? ¿El mejor amigo de mi novio?"

"Bueno, yo diría que casi todo el mundo cree que tienes un tatuaje, y eso también es difícil de creer," le contestó Draco. Él le sonrió abiertamente. "Vamos, Granger –¿dime cuándo te lo hiciste?"

"¿Podrías cerrar el pico sobre mi tatuaje?" gruñó.

"Ooh, así que lo admites, ¿no? Por fin¡"

"Yo _no_ lo he admitido¡ No sé de qué estás hablando¡"

"Está ahí, Granger, sabes perfectamente que lo he visto –justo ahí…" Se inclinó y señaló una marca justo debajo de su culo, provocando que ella se encogiera y le abofeteara.

"No me toques¡"

"Reconócelo entonces¡ Tienes un tatuaje¡"

"¿Hermione?" Harry había vuelto de la habitación de estudiantes en tiempo record, vestido con su pijama y trasportando su bolsa de libros, la cual estaba a rebosar, llena de ropa y de otros artículos de noche. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dijo, mirando con odio a Draco. Ella suspiró. "Vamos a… vamos a dormir un poco."

"Bien," dijo Draco alegremente. "Oh, aunque hay un pequeño problemilla."

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione, exasperada.

"Tengo que ir al baño."


	14. Cállate, Malfoy

**Capítulo Trece**

_Cállate, Malfoy_

"Sabéis, esto es muy estúpido."

"Cállate, Malfoy."

"Date prisa¿quieres, Granger?"

"CÁLLATE, Malfoy¡"

El cuarto de baño privado que Draco y Hermione tenían que compartir era bastante grande, y el váter estaba rodeado de paredes como las casetas de un baño público, así que no había demasiado problema usándolo. La ducha, sin embargo, había creado bastantes molestias.

"Deja de tirar de mi brazo¡"

"Cállate, Malfoy¡"

"Tengo que lavarme el pelo, Malfoy¡ Supéralo¡"

"Por qué te preocupas, se ve hecho una mierda de todos modos –ow¡ _Potter_¡"

"Cállate, Malfoy¡"

Les había llevado siglos descubrir cómo se iban a duchar Hermione y Draco –o a vestirse y desvestirse, de hecho; no tenían ni idea de cómo quitarse las camisas y túnicas por encima de la cadena. Hermione, que normalmente era muy rápida encontrando soluciones, había empezado a sentir pánico y, en consecuencia, había sido incapaz de pensar en algo; Harry, sin embargo, había recordado un hechizo que Ron había usado para deshacer el lazo de sus túnicas de gala durante su cuarto año y había sugerido algo similar, lo que calmó a Hermione y la puso en modo de investigación. Una hora y media después, tenían un hechizo que podía cortar sus camisas, permitiendo que se las quitaran y se pusieran sus vestimentas, y luego todo lo que tenían que hacer era reparar sus ropas más tarde con un sencillo encantamiento. Draco se puso el pijama sin dificultad, pero Hermione insistió en darse una ducha antes de dormir; sabía por experiencia que su pelo estaría el doble de intratable si no dejaba que se secara, al menos en parte, al aire. Harry usó amenazas –tanto con palabras como con su varita- para hacer que Draco se girara para que Hermione pudiera desvestirse y entrar en la ducha.

Hermione había estado más que nerviosa para ducharse con la muñeca separada cinco pies de la de Draco –así que Harry se había sentido obligado a permanecer de pie dentro del cuarto de baño, su varita apuntando directamente entre los ojos de Draco, mientras el brazo de Draco colgaba adelante y atrás, mientras Hermione alcanzaba varios botes y se restregaba a sí misma para limpiarse. Draco, molesto, enfadado y cansado, seguía haciendo comentarios en la misma línea; de vez en cuando, Harry le golpeaba "accidentalmente" o pateaba a Malfoy, por decir algo especialmente grosero. Draco pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando con furia a Harry, que estaba mirándole con recelo, asegurándose de que Draco no trataba de mirar a hurtadillas, o de hacer cualquier movimiento amenazante. Se estaba haciendo realmente tarde; no sólo habían tenido el problema de las vestimentas, sino los tres habían tenido acalorados encuentros y riñas.

"Todos vosotros sois realmente paranoicos¿lo sabíais?" dijo Draco irritablemente a Harry. Hermione había estado en la ducha alrededor de una hora (el suministro de agua del castillo estaba encantado para asegurarse de que nadie se quedara sin agua caliente), y durante todo el rato, Harry había estado vigilándole detenidamente.

"Caramba, me pregunto por qué," dijo Harry, rodando sus ojos. Estaba empezando a tener calambres en el brazo por estar sujetando la varita durante tanto tiempo. "Um… ¿Herm¿Te falta mucho?"

"No," dijo, y luego procedió a pasar otros veinte minutos en la ducha. Finalmente, cerró el grifo… pero no hizo ningún gesto de salir.

"¿Hermione?" Harry la llamó a medida que pasaron los minutos.

"Um… ¿podrías pasarme una toalla, Harry?"

"Sal y cógela tú misma –ow¡"

"_Cállate_, Malfoy¡"

Harry tomó una toalla cercana y se la alcanzó a Hermione a través de la cortina de la ducha, tratando de no reírse de la resignada expresión de la cara de Draco, ya que el brazo de Draco había sido tirado hacia delante y atrás una vez más.

"Hey¿Harry? Eh… ¿cómo se supone que me tengo que vestir?"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "No es nada que no haya visto antes, Granger," dijo, sonriendo.

"Cállate, Malfoy¡"

"Es algo que nunca más vas a ver," gruñó Harry, y realizó un hechizo convocador para coger el camisón de Hermione, su ropa interior y su varita, alcanzándoselos a través de la cortina de la ducha otra vez.

"Esto es muy embarazoso," gimió ella desde dentro de la ducha. Ellos podían oír el ruido de ropas rasgándose, cuando convocó un hechizo para abrir de par en par el cierre de su camisón para meter su cabeza, seguido de un hechizo reparador. Finalmente, echó a un lado la cortina, su pelo enroscado en una toalla.

"Bonito camisón," dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia. Hermione le miró con furia; no era una persona que prestara demasiada atención a la ropa, y sólo tenía unos pocos camisones; era el único que tenía limpio, y aunque prácticamente le llegaba a los pies, también enseñaba un poco de clavícula y se pegaba bastante. "¿Aunque seguramente tú tendrás algo mejor? Quiero decir, ya sé que eres una fan de la lencería negra –ow¡" Draco se frotó la nuca y lanzó una mirada enfadada a Harry.

"¿Listos para la cama?" preguntó Harry con cansancio, bajando su varita. Haber estado de pie en el baño durante dos horas, mientras Draco hacía sus chistes, no era exactamente su idea de pasarlo bien –sino lo contrario, realmente, ahora tenía una motivación extra para asegurarse de no acabar nunca en el infierno.

Hermione asintió a regañadientes, mirando a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, y los tres tomaron rumbo a la habitación. Tras unos treinta minutos de pelea acerca de quién tenía qué cama, consiguieron finalmente llegar a un acuerdo para dormir. Harry estaba tumbado al borde de una de las camas, mirando con asco a Draco, mientras Hermione se enroscaba contra el pecho de Harry, quedándose dormida casi instantáneamente.

"Acaso no se os ve calentitos," arrastró las palabras Draco, tumbado sobre su estómago en la otra cama y devolviéndole la mirada de odio a Harry. "¿Tú y Granger hacéis mucho esto?"

"No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy," le espetó Harry. Sabía perfectamente que otras personas –incluido Ron- pensaban que esta tendencia suya de compartir cama con Hermione era extraña, pero nunca había significado nada para él; no era diferente a quedarse dormido mientras estaban sentados juntos en el sofá o algo así, y encontraba su presencia más que reconfortante. Harry y Hermione estaban por encima de tener una relación; eran demasiado buenos amigos.

"Entonces eso es un sí," dijo Draco, sonriendo con satisfacción. "¿Lo sabe la comadreja?"

"Cállate, Malfoy."

"¿Quién iba a pensar que Granger era semejante golfa en privado?"

"No lo es," negó enérgicamente Harry. Por lo que él sabía, Hermione sólo había tenido dos novios, Ron y Krum, y nunca había llegado demasiado lejos con ninguno de ellos; aún así, había muchos rumores acerca de ella, la mayoría debidos a la enemistad de Slytherin y a la especulación de los periodistas sobre que Hermione era la ex novia de no sólo de la estrella del Quidditch Víctor Krum, sino también del chico que sobrevivió. Tanto Harry como Ron habían empezado a estar más y más enfadados de escuchar rumores sobre ella; ella no sólo era su amiga más cercana, sino que Harry estaba cansado de que le preguntaran sobre su "relación" con ella, y Ron estaba cansado de que la gente pensara que su novia era una puta.

"Seguro que no lo es," resopló Draco. "Entre tú, la comadreja, Krum, y Snape-"

"Todavía no me puedo creer que te tragaras eso," dijo Harry riéndose por lo bajo. "Qué idiota."

"Di lo que quieras, Potter, pero yo sé lo que vi. Ella salió de su despacho cubierta de chupones, y la pequeña comadreja también lo vio."

"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que vio Ginny?" replicó Harry.

"Ya viste su cara cuando yo lo mencioné," dijo Draco. "Ella lo sabe, y las dos te están ocultando el secreto."

"Lo que tú digas, chico hurón."

"Cierra la boca, caracortada."

"Oblígame, bobo."

"No me obligues a hacerlo, pedazo de mierda."

"Perdedor."

"Sangre Sucia."

"Mortífago."

Draco sintió hervir su sangre. Después de la pelea con Ron, juró que iba a conservar la cabeza cuando alguien le llamara algo así, pero no podía impedir que la furia bullera dentro de él.

Draco cogió la cadena y tiró de ella, fuertemente, tirando de Hermione hacia delante y forzando a Harry a caerse de la cama también. Harry aterrizó con dolor en el suelo, Hermione sobre él. Se levantó de golpe y miró hacia arriba, confundida, mientras Draco estallaba de risa.

Harry agarró la cadena y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas; Draco se agarró a su almohada y a sus mantas inútilmente, en un intento de frenar su caída, mientras Harry apartaba a Hermione del camino. Draco cayó cerca de ellos con un golpe seco.

"Potter, pequeña mierda¡" chilló Draco, golpeando duramente a Harry en el brazo. Harry respondió pinchando el ojo de Draco y comenzó la guerra a puñetazos.

Hermione les rogó que pararan, mientras los puñetazos y fintas de Draco tiraban de ella adelante y atrás; los dos chicos se habían olvidado de ella, a medida que desahogaban siete años de frustración. Finalmente, cuando Draco le hizo una llave agarrando la cabeza de Harry y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad de golpear la tripa de Draco con su puño una y otra vez, Hermione agarró su varita.

"_Petrificus totalus_¡" gritó Hermione, y las piernas de Draco y sus brazos se pegaron a su costado. Se cayó hacia un lado, con la cara a los pies de la cama de Hermione.

"Gracias," jadeó Harry, incorporándose y mirando con furia el cuerpo bocabajo de Draco.

"_Petrificus totalus_¡" volvió a gritar Hermione, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo con la misma suerte que Draco.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia arriba, hacia Hermione, mientras ella caminaba alrededor de ellos, mirando con el ceño fruncido a cada uno por turnos. "Ya he tenido suficiente¡" chilló. "Necesito dormir, y voy a dormir, y vosotros dos vais a calmaros, antes de que consiga deshacerme de esta cadena¡ Dejadme que os advierta, ahora mismo, que sé más maldiciones que Flitwick y McGonagall juntos, y no voy a dudar en usarlas¡ Los dos _vais_ a comportaros¿me habéis entendido?"

Ninguno podía mover nada más que los ojos, pero Harry los movió arriba y abajo, asintiendo lo mejor que pudo. Ella lo tomó como una afirmación.

"Buenas noches," dijo irritada, agarrando a Draco por los pies y acercándolo lo suficiente a su cama para subir a ella y tumbarse. "_Chicos_, de verdad," murmuró, antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a quedarse dormida.

Normalmente, el encantamiento de cuerpo completo no duraba tanto, pero Hermione lo había exagerado con su enfado. Fue casi de día, antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera mover un músculo, lo cual les dio tiempo de sobra para estar furiosos y para darse cuenta de que Hermione podía dar verdadero miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

Hermione se despertó, perfectamente descansada, para encontrarse enroscada alrededor de Harry una vez más; él debía de haber vuelto a la cama una vez que el hechizo desapareció. Draco, sin embargo, se habían quedado dormido después de dos horas de petrificación y todavía estaba desplomado a los pies de su cama. Le dio unos golpes con el pie; tenía que hacer pis, y no podía arrastrar a Draco todo el camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Draco empezó a despertarse, preguntándose quién se había atrevido a tocarle, y miró hacia arriba con confusión. Recordando la noche anterior, miró hacia arriba; Hermione estaba sentada, pateando a Draco, suavemente pero con insistencia, luchando para inclinarse sobre Harry; la cadena estaba atrapada bajo su brazo. Al menos, ella estaba bastante segura de que estaba bajo su brazo; no podía verla, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles.

"Para," dijo Draco somnoliento. "Vuelve a la cama."

"Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño."

"Usa la cama," le dijo Draco, demasiado cansado para hacer nada que no fuera estar tendido sobre el suelo. "A Potter no le importará, de verdad."

"Vamos, no puedo salir de la cama sin pisarte," se quejó.

"Písame y morirás."

"Bien. Me quedaré aquí. Y cantaré. En francés. ¿Sabes cómo cantar Jingle Bells en francés? Canta conmigo, ahora –on marchent dans-"

"Está bien, está bien," gimió, incorporándose. "Cualquier cosa con tal de que te calles."

"Gracias. Déjame que despierte a Harry."

"¿_Realmente_ tiene que estar Potter allí?" se quejó Draco. "Si tengo que estar despierto, prefiero que él esté inconsciente."

Hermione le ignoró y empezó a sacudir a Harry. "¿Harry? Harry, despierta." Harry gruñó pero no se despertó. "Harry¡"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Miró hacia arriba, sonrió, y acto seguido la empujó hacia él, luego rodó hasta que él estuvo sobre ella.

"Harry¡" exclamó Hermione.

"POTTER¡" gritó Draco, mientras la cadena tiraba de su brazo y lo cruzaba sobre la espalda de Harry.

"Necesito dormir más," murmuró Harry, pegando su cara en la almohada que había al lado de la cabeza de Hermione.

"Harry, Harry tienes que despertarte…."

"Potter, tienes hasta que cuente hasta tres, antes de que te lance un Avada Kedavra¡"

Harry abrió los ojos confundido. "¿Malfoy?" preguntó adormilado, mirando hacia arriba y luego a Draco. "Vete. Estoy durmiendo," murmuró, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a reclinar, todavía repanchingado a lo largo de Hermione.

"Harry¡ Levántate¡" dijo ella estridentemente, mientras Draco luchaba para alcanzar su varita, que estaba todavía bajo su almohada, en la otra cama.

Harry suspiró, finalmente aparentando volver a la tierra. "¿Qué?" gruñó. Se sentó –y casi rompió el brazo de Draco en el proceso. Draco se vio obligado a lanzarse sobre Harry y aterrizó en la cama, al otro lado de Harry y Hermione.

"Maldita sea. Todavía estás aquí," se quejó Harry, lanzándole una mirada extrañada mientras Draco aterrizaba en la cama, haciendo que el colchón rebotara ligeramente.

"Sí, bueno, yo tampoco lo estoy disfrutando," dijo Draco enfadado.

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento, y Ginny entró en la habitación, luego se paró, mirando alrededor con sorpresa. Harry estaba sentado sobre Hermione, Draco estaba tumbado cerca de ellos, y los tres la estaban mirando con enojo. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Ginny¡" se quejó Hermione.

"Lo siento, no he podido resistirlo."

"Hey, Gin," dijo Harry cansinamente, bajando de Hermione. "¿Cómo va la rumorología?"

"Cuéntanoslo en el baño," dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a Ginny y casi brincando fuera de la cama.

Ginny siguió a los tres hacia el cuarto de baño con curiosidad. "Esta es una de las cosas más raras que he hecho nunca, sabéis," comentó vagamente mientras inspeccionaba el espacioso cuarto de baño.

"Sí, nunca pensé que me llevaría a Malfoy al baño," dijo Hermione con cansancio, mientras salía del cubículo del baño y se iba a lavar las manos.

"¿Hey, Ginny?" preguntó Harry mientras Hermione caminaba de vuelta al cubículo para dejar que Malfoy lo usara. "¿Puedes quedarte aquí mientras Malfoy se ducha?"

Ginny se le quedó mirando. "¿_Qué_?"

"No quiero dejar a Hermione sola con él, pero si tú estás aquí, puedo ir a usar las duchas comunes, mientras él usa ésta; así podremos bajar más rápido a desayunar," explicó Harry. "De esta manera ella no tendrá que esperar mientras yo me ducho también. No te importa, verdad, Hermione?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Claro, Harry," dijo Ginny, y Harry se fue agradecido.

Draco entró en la ducha adormilado y Hermione y Ginny se sentaron fuera del cubículo de la ducha, a charlar animadamente.

"Hay un montón de rumores circulando por ahí," le dijo Ginny. "Sobre todo acerca de Harry; unas pocas personas le vieron entrar aquí en pijama contigo, y todo el mundo parece saber que él y Ron han tenido una pelea-"

"Déjame adivinar –he roto con Ron y estoy saliendo con Harry?"

"Sip. Luego todo el mundo está especulando acerca de qué fue lo que hicisteis que Dumbledore descubrió; algunas personas dicen que fue la broma del palo de gol de Quidditch-" Ginny alzó la voz para asegurarse de que Draco podía oírla claramente- "y algunos dicen que yo te golpeé contra él accidentalmente, los dos tuvisteis un duelo enorme y Dumbledore lo descubrió."

"¿Quién ganó el duelo?" preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, los Gryffindors piensan que fuiste tú, y los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs probablemente pensarán lo mismo, pero los Sltytherins seguro que insistirán en que fue Malfoy-"

"Sí, bueno¿a quién le importa lo que piensen?"

"Exacto."

Hermione se estremeció un poco en su camisón. "Hey, Ginny… ¿podrías traerme algo que ponerme?" preguntó.

"Claro," dijo Ginny, saliendo y volviendo varios minutos después con la mejor falda de Hermione y su suéter más bonito.

"Ginny, no me voy a poner eso," dijo Hermione, apuntando con la cabeza el suéter mientras se quedaba en sujetador, ropa interior y falda.

"¿Por qué no?" demandó Ginny. "Te queda muy bien¡"

"Enseña más de lo que lo hace mi sujetador¡"

"Yo voto por que te lo pongas¡"

"Cállate, Malfoy¡" gritaron las dos chicas a la cortina de la ducha.

"Vamos, Hermione¿qué sentido tiene comprar ropa bonita si nunca te la vas a poner?"

"Yo _no_ la compro. Mi madre la compra y luego la desliza en mi maleta."

"¿Por favor?"

"No."

"Bien," dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros, y regresando a la habitación.

Volvió al cuarto de baño tres veces más, con suéteres muy fashion, ninguno de los cuales se pondría Hermione. Cuando Ginny volvió con un suéter con el que Hermione pudo estar de acuerdo, Draco ya estaba fuera de la ducha, vestido, y en el proceso de estilizar su pelo con gel.

Harry llegó vestido y arreglado cuando Hermione y Draco estaban cepillándose los dientes, los dos completamente vestidos, mientras Ginny merodeaba detrás de Hermione, mirando el despeinado pelo de Hermione con deseo.

"Vamos, Hermione, quedaría muy bonito si lo alisáramos un poco…"

"Grno," dijo Hermione con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

"¿Eso ha sido un sí?" preguntó Ginny con esperanza.

Hermione escupió en el lavabo. "No¡"

"¿Por favor?"

"Déjalo estar, Gin, ella está bien," dijo Harry, ignorando el resoplido burlón de Draco.

"Pero si sólo pudiera-"

"Por el amor de dios, Gin, no soy una Barbie," dijo Hermione, exasperada.

"¿Qué es una Barbie?" preguntó Ginny, que se había quedado en blanco.

"Una muñeca Muggle," dijo Draco distraídamente, contemplando cuidadosamente su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Los Gryffindors se giraron para mirarlo. "¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" inquirió Harry.

Draco estrechó sus ojos y le frunció el ceño. "Cursé estudios Muggles. Mi padre me obligó."

"Es verdad, me había olvidado de que estabas en esa clase," dijo Hermione vagamente.

"¿Podemos bajar ya a desayunar?" chasqueó Draco, marchando fuera del cuarto de baño; Hermione tuvo que lanzar su cepillo de dientes de vuelta a la pila porque fue medio empujada al exterior.

Tras dar de comer a Crookshanks y atarse las túnicas y otras prendas de invierno, los cuatro salieron hacia el gran comedor, ignorando los murmullos de los estudiantes que pasaban, caminando de nuevo con Harry y Hermione al frente y Ginny siguiendo a Draco. Draco se había sumido en un repentino silencio; ninguno de los otros sabía por qué, pero no les importaba demasiado.

"Estás mejorando mucho en eso de hacer sombreros," apuntó Harry mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Los sombreros calcetados de Hermione parecían casi comprados en una tienda; ella llevaba uno en ese momento.

"Sólo desearía que alguno de los elfos los hubieran cogido," dijo Hermione tristemente, tras haber descubierto el año pasado que los elfos domésticos no sólo había rehusado tocarlos, sino que también se habían negado a limpiar la torre de Gryffindor.

"Bueno, al menos haces a Dobby muy feliz," dijo Ginny.

"Y los elfos te han perdonado," dijo Harry.

"Todos vosotros sois muy raros," murmuró Draco, sin entender su conversación. "Esperad… Dobby? Solíamos tener un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby… me pregunto qué pasó con él. Hmm… apuesto a que Padre lo mató."

"¿Tu padre _asesinaba_ a vuestros elfos?" inquirió Hermione en shock.

"A veces. Él mataba un montón de cosas," dijo Draco de modo aburrido, y la pasó de largo para seguir caminando.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Cuando estaban llegando al vestíbulo de entrada, alguien aclaró su garganta y dijo, "Um… ¿Ginny?"

Todos se giraron para ver a Dean Thomas mirándoles con inocencia; él se echó un poco atrás, lentamente, mientras todos sacaban sus varitas y se quedaban mirándole con furia.

"Eh… sólo quería pedirte perdón, Gin," farfulló Dean. "Y a ti, Hermione. Yo sólo… perdí el control, y luego, cuando vi que ibas a por tu varita, me entró el pánico, sé lo buena que eres. En… entendería que estuvierais todavía enfadados, pero, lo siento, chicos, realmente lo siento."

Ginny se mordió el labio. "Seguid sin mí, chicos," les dijo a Harry y Hermione. "Os veo luego."

"¿Perdona?" escupió Draco, mientras Harry y Hermione comenzaban a caminar. Olvidando el hecho de que él preferiría morir antes que estar del lado de Harry, Hermione y Ginny, añadió, "¿Estáis locos? Somos cuatro contra uno¡ Vamos a patearle el culo¡"

"Cállate, Malfoy," dijeron al unísono Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Draco parecía preparado para atacar a Dean él mismo, pero McGonagall entró en el vestíbulo justo en ese momento, y él se lo pensó dos veces.

Harry, Hermione y Draco entraron juntos en el gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Draco dedicando miradas nostálgicas a sus compañeros de Slytherin. Los otros Gryffindors los ignoraron por completo; cada Gryffindor que entraba en el vestíbulo se quedaba mirando a Draco con una mirada venenosa y se sentaba tan lejos de él como era posible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comer el desayuno, alguien apareció cerca de Hermione y todos alzaron la mirada con sorpresa.

"Wood¡" dijo Harry. "¿Qué tal?"

Oliver Wood, que había estado impartiendo Defensa contra las artes oscuras desde el comienzo del semestre –tras haber atravesado una grave lesión que le había obligado a coger una excedencia del equipo de quidditch Puddlemere United –sonrió a Harry sobre el hombro de Hermione. "Pensé en venir a ver qué tal lo lleváis," dijo en un tono casual. "Dumbledore le ha contado al personal lo que pasó realmente. Estás bien, Hermione?"

Hermione se ruborizó y no miró a Oliver a los ojos –lo cual no se les escapó a Harry o a Draco. Harry frunció el ceño. Oliver se había unido a la Orden del Fénix durante el verano antes de su quinto año, y había estado pasando tiempo con ellos en Grimmauld Place en muchas ocasiones. Harry había empezado a notar algo extraño entre Oliver y Hermione, aunque nunca había sido capaz de adivinar qué era, y había estado demasiado distraído por la guerra para preocuparse en exceso. Aún así, desde que Oliver se había convertido en profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, las cosas se habían enfriado mucho entre ellos. Hermione nunca esperaba tras las clases para hablar con Oliver, como hacían Harry y Ron, y cuando iba a los entrenamientos de quidditch, se marchaba temprano si Oliver aparecía para compartir su experiencia. Oliver se había acercado a todos ellos durante la guerra, y sin embargo él y Hermione, tan amigos durante los días en Grimmauld Place, ya casi nunca hablaban. Harry forzó la expresión de su cara en una expresión de descrédito; Draco parecía suficientemente curioso de por qué Hermione parecía tan incómoda.

"Tan bien como cabría esperar," le dijo Hermione. "¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Oliver, sonriéndole cálidamente. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa aún más nerviosa. "Oh… aquí, estos son vuestros nuevos horarios," dijo, tendiéndole a Hermione y Draco una hoja de papel. "Dumbledore me pidió que os los diera. Oh… y Hermione¿has visto a Snape?"

La cabeza de Hermione sobresalió y finalmente miró a Oliver a los ojos. "¿Qué te hace pensar que he visto a Snape?" preguntó con recelo.

"Nada," dijo Oliver apresuradamente. "Es sólo que… bueno, los gemelos puede que, más o menos, ya sabes, me dijeran algo la última vez que estuve en el callejón Diagon," continuó con prisa. "Sobre ti y Snape formando una alianza-"

"Te contaron lo de la broma que le gasté¿verdad?" dijo Draco con una sonrisa engreída.

"_Cállate_, Malfoy¡" gritaron Harry y Hermione.

"Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin," comentó Oliver.

"¿Por qué?" respondió Draco groseramente.

"Acabas de admitir que tú hiciste la broma," dijo Oliver fríamente. "Sigue hablando y desearás no haber oído nunca de Hogwarts." Draco retomó su desayuno irritado y Oliver sonrió. "Me encanta ser un profesor," dijo Oliver con placer. "Realmente es mucho mejor que ser estudiante."

"¿De veras te lo contaron los gemelos?" dijo Hermione desesperadamente. "¿A cuánta gente se lo han dicho?"

"No a muchos," le aseguró Oliver. "Sólo, ya sabes, Bill y Charlie… y Lee… y Angelina, Alicia, y Katie." Hermione suspiró profundamente. "Y, um, Tonks," añadió Oliver, y ella suspiró y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Oliver le acarició la espalda con dulzura, luego paró rápidamente, ante la mirada extrañada de Harry. "No te preocupes por eso¿vale? No vale la pena enfadarse. De todos modos… ¿has visto a Snape? Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer, justo después de que os llevara al despacho de Dumbledore, y no responde cuando uno de nosotros llama a su puerta. McGonagall entró sin llamar en su habitación-"

"¿Ella hizo _qué_? Le interrumpieron, sorprendidos, Harry, Hermione y Draco.

"Ella… bueno, ella es buena amiga de Snape –excepto cuando hay quidditch- y le conoce perfectamente bien para ser capaz de adivinar la mayoría de sus contraseñas. Poppy –ya sabéis, Madam Pomfrey, estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a llamar a los profesores por su nombre de pila- ella dijo que hoy él debería haber estado preparando algo más de poción de pimienta."

"Hmmm," dijo Hermione. "Bueno, no le he visto desde anoche, tampoco. Estoy segura de que aparecerá. Está en sus cuarenta, por el amor de dios, probablemente no está acostumbrado a dejar una nota si se va y visita a un amigo durante el fin de semana."

"Hermione, estamos hablando de Snape," dijo Oliver sarcásticamente. "Él no tiene amigos, y no ha desaparecido durante un fin de semana desde antes de que muriera ya-sabes-quién".

"Bueno, yo no me preocuparía por ello," dijo Harry. "Aparecerá. O a lo mejor ha dimitido¿quién sabe?" añadió esperanzado.

Oliver sonrió. "Eso desearíamos todos. Es una auténtica pesadilla… aunque ha sido un poco más agradable últimamente, de veras. Todavía un imbécil, sólo que menos consistente¿sabéis? En cualquier caso… Me tengo que ir, necesito desayunar algo e ir directo a mi despacho; tengo una gran pila de trabajos que evaluar."

"Espera- ¿se sabe algo nuevo de la cura?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Para el asunto de la cadena? No, todavía no. Hablamos con algunos testigos para saber qué maldiciones combinaron, pero no estamos seguros en qué se convirtieron o cómo contrarrestar los efectos. Aunque Minerva y yo estamos trabajando especialmente duro en ello," dijo Oliver. "Los dos somos muy conscientes de la posibilidad de que acabéis matándoos uno al otro… pero todo el mundo está en ello, y Flitwick está estrujando sus sesos. Estoy seguro de que nos desharemos pronto de ello… oh, chicos¿habéis escuchado los rumores que circulan por ahí?"

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Que Hermione cortó con Ron por ti, y que convirtió a Malfoy en una calabaza durante un duelo en el gran comedor, que ella ha matado a Snape-"

"¿_Qué_?" exclamó Hermione.

"Bueno, es que nadie lo ha visto," dijo Oliver encogiendo los hombros, "y todo lo que sabe la gente es que apareció justo después de que os alcanzara esa maldición, y ahora se ha ido. Hay muchos rumores locos flotando por ahí –y, de alguna manera, todo el cuerpo estudiantil también ha descubierto lo de tu tatuaje, Hermione-"

"¿QUÉ?" rugió Harry. Draco soltó una risita, una mirada ansiosa en su cara mientras esperaba por la previsible pelea y la explicación sobre cómo sabía el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que Hermione tenía un tatuaje en el culo. Todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor se giró para mirar al grupo con curiosidad.

Hermione y Oliver se quedaron mirándose uno a otro con terror, Oliver se ruborizó de rojo intenso y Hermione estaba increíblemente pálida. Los ojos de Harry se habían abierto con enfado y descrédito; estaba mirando fijamente la nuca de Hermione.

"¿No se lo has contado?" preguntó Oliver a Hermione débilmente.

"Cierra la boca¡" siseó Hermione.

"Um… bueno, ya ve- veis…" tartamudeó Oliver. Tragó saliva y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Es, um… eso es, Harry, uh… adiós¡"

Y con eso, Oliver se levantó de la mesa y corrió en dirección a la salida del comedor, sin echar la vista atrás.

Draco estalló en estridentes carcajadas y Hermione miró con furia la salida de Oliver, sin atreverse a encarar a Harry e incapaz de creer que la hubiera abandonado para enfrentarse al caos que él acababa de crear. Colocando la mejor expresión en su cara de "Soy-tu-mejor-amiga-y-me-quieres-y-me-cuidas" que pudo mostrar, giró lentamente su cuerpo.

"Bien," gruñó Harry cuando por fin ella le encaró. "No sólo me has mentido –sino que le _enseñaste tu culo a_ _**él**_?"

"SHH¡" siseó cuando los murmullos estallaron por todo el comedor. "No, yo… bueno, bien, yo… Harry, por favor, no… adiós¡" Decidiendo que ella también podría seguir el ejemplo de Oliver, se levantó de la mesa, corrió hacia el lado donde Draco estaba sentado, agarró su túnica por la espalda, y comenzó a tirar por él hacia la salida del comedor, tan rápido como le fue humanamente posible.

"Oh, no, no lo harás¡" gritó Harry, y corrió tras la mortificada Hermione y el divertido Draco.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: bieeeen,veo que esta historia esta ganando lentamente más y más adeptos. Eso está bien, PERO, dejad reviews, por el amor de Merlín¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Comparada con la historia en inglés (más de 5000 reviews), esto está de capa caída. La autora va a pensar que lo estoy haciendo fatal o que la comunidad hispana es una vaga¡¡¡ jajajajaja. En fin, aún así, gracias, gracias, gracias a los fieles devotos de este fanfic. Está yendo todo tan rápido que como siga traduciendo a este ritmo, pronto alcanzaremos el progreso de la historia original. Pero aún queda bastante para eso. Si os gusta, si os emociona, si os apasiona tanto como a mí y a unos cuantos más... comentaaaaaaaaad, please. No me dejéis mal¡¡¡ Un abrazoooo_


	15. El Idiota Hinchado

**Capítulo Catorce**

_El Idiota Hinchado _

"Hermione¡ VUELVE AQUÍ¡" bramó Harry, mientras Hermione arrastraba a Draco fuera de las puertas de entrada y hacia los terrenos.

"Harry, por favor, CÁLMATE¡" lloriqueó Hermione, pasando de largo rápidamente a un grupo de segundo año que iba a dar un paseo.

"_ESTOY_ CALMADO¡" rugió Harry, tan alto que los de segundo año pegaron un salto y se dispersaron cuando él se acercó.

"Puedo explicarlo¡" chilló Hermione, aunque parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo en ese momento, ya que estaba escapando tan rápido como podía de Harry.

"SERÁ MEJOR QUE PUEDAS¡" gritó Harry, corriendo tras ella. "Hermione Granger, detente ahora mismo¡"

Hermione, que había corrido accidentalmente hacia el lago y no podía ir más allá sin hacer una presentación formal con el calamar gigante, se detuvo finalmente y se giró para encararle, dando a Draco la oportunidad de desplomarse sobre el suelo y temblar de risa.

Harry paró a unos tres pies de distancia de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarla si trataba de correr otra vez (lo cual no era posible, con Draco en el suelo y sin estar en condiciones para levantarse, aún menos para correr). "Hermione," dijo Harry con frialdad, "siempre estás ocultándonos secretos a mí y a Ron. Al principio, no estaba demasiado preocupado –todos tenemos nuestros secretos- pero ya es suficiente. El giratiempo, que Lupin era un hombre lobo, Rita Skeeter. Ahora es Snape, y tatuajes, y Oliver maldito WOOD…. Sólo los dioses saben qué más me estás ocultando, pero te juro, Hermione, que será mejor que me digas _qué cuernos está pasando_, ahora _mismo_¡"

Hermione agachó su cabeza. "Yo… lo siento mucho Harry. Yo… tienes razón, no debería esconder secretos a mis mejores amigos, pero… bueno, es embarazoso, en serio, este tatuaje, no pensé que fuera tan importante… me lo hice este verano¿vale?"

"¿Desde cuando eres tú el tipo de persona que se haría un tatuaje?" demandó Harry con incredulidad.

"No lo soy¡ Es sólo que… Harry… ¿sabías que tengo amigos?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo _soy_ tu amigo."

"No… otros amigos. Amigos de antes de Hogwarts. En el mundo Muggle. Y todo un grupo de ellos… pero no hemos podido pasar demasiado tiempo juntos desde que empecé a venir al colegio, o incluso hablar demasiado. No es fácil encontrar maneras para mandar cartas a los Muggles vía lechuza sin que sospechen. Pero… bueno, el caso es, este verano, cuando por fin era seguro volver a mi casa y estar con mis padres y amigos… salí con mis amigos. Y habían crecido, Harry, ya no tenían once años como cuando me marché. La última vez que los vi, excepto por el verano pasado, fue antes del cuarto año."

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con un tatuaje?"

"Bueno… hablamos mucho sobre ser amigos para siempre¿sabes? Sobre cómo no importaba lo lejos que estuviéramos, que siempre íbamos a ser amigos. Y… y estábamos de fiesta, nada grande, unas pocas bebidas, algo de música… pero uno de mis amigos sugirió que hiciéramos algo para demostrar que éramos amigos. Hablamos de camisetas, pero alguien más dijo que deberíamos hacer algo realmente permanente. Y quisieron hacer eso de los hermanos de sangre."

"¿Cuando te pinchas el dedo y mezclas tu sangre con tus amigos?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí. Una idea horrible, realmente, con todas esas enfermedades Muggle… pero como yo soy una bruja, tengo sangre mágica, así que no podía hacerlo de todos modos sin infringir unas seis leyes, y entonces alguien tuvo la idea de los tatuajes."

"¿Y dijiste que sí?" demandó Harry con incredulidad.

"Yo… bueno… Harry, las cosas eran diferentes ese verano. Acababa de salvar el mundo, también estaba eufórica y orgullosa… y, con todo, las cosas estaban muy apagadas. Estuve pensando cómo iba a pasar a tener un futuro en el mundo mágico, y dejar el mundo Muggle atrás, y allí estaba, rodeada de ese mundo, y de toda la gente con la que había crecido… y quería un símbolo de que era parte de mí. Quería un símbolo que– por el amor de dios, _cállate_, Malfoy¡"

"Continúa," le apremió Harry. "Vamos a la parte de Wood."

"Todo el mundo pensó que era una buena idea, y cedí. Todos nos hicimos el mismo tatuaje. Queríamos algo poderoso y bonito y hey, rosa, daga… funcionó. No sé cómo ocurrió. Luego me avergoncé, me sentí completamente avergonzada, y juré que nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero Ginny lo descubrió cuando volví a Grimmauld Place para tu cumpleaños, porque estábamos compartiendo una habitación durante el resto del verano y todo eso, y… y… eso es lo que pasó. Siento no habértelo dicho. Es sólo que… lo siento."

"Bien," dijo Harry, tomando una bocanada de aire y tratando de frenar su enfado, tratando de calmarse ahora que ella estaba siendo sincera con él, "sigamos ¿Exactamente cuándo lo vio Oliver?"

"Um…" Hermione parecía aún más reacia a contestar a esto, e incluso echó una mirada hacia atrás, preguntándose si encontrarse con un calamar gigante sería tan malo después de todo. "Bueno… tú sabes, um, bien¿recuerdas el mundial de quidditch¿El verano antes de nuestro cuarto año?"

"Dios, estás horriblemente ocupada durante los veranos," soltó Draco.

"CIERRA LA BOCA¡" gritó Harry, su temperamento mal controlado liberándose.

Draco comenzó a responder, y, luego, su boca empezó a cerrarse de repente –y sus labios salieron hacia fuera.

"¿Qué diablos…?" dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente sus labios, que eran tan grandes que no habrían llamado la atención en Grawp.

Draco hizo un sonido estrangulado y espantado con su garganta… y luego su nariz explotó sobre sus labios, como si tanto su nariz como sus labios se hubiera magnificado, rápidamente seguidos por sus orejas, ojos, y, lentamente, el resto de su cabeza.

"MMPH¡" gritó Draco mientras su cabeza, ahora casi tan grande como el resto de su cuerpo, comenzó a despegar del suelo. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con horror.

Draco comenzó a sacudir sus brazos y piernas, su cuerpo se elevó para seguir a su cabeza. En pocos segundos, Draco estaba completamente en el aire, distanciándose en la ligera brisa invernal, de vuelta al castillo… y a medida que se elevaba más y más, lo mismo hacía el brazo de Hermione.

"Oh, no," susurró Harry, recordando el día que había hinchado a su tía Marge, sabiendo que se iba a meter en serios problemas por esto.

"Harry¡" chilló Hermione, devolviéndole al presente. Draco estaba empezando a elevar sus pies como un gran balón de helio. Preparándose para lo inevitable, Hermione saltó y se agarró a las piernas de Draco, aferrándose fuertemente para no ser arrastrada por el aire por su muñeca. Esto pareció ralentizar a Draco, pero sólo levemente; todavía estaba subiendo más y más.

"Hermione¡" exclamó Harry, y pegó un salto en carrera, agarrándose a ella alrededor de sus rodillas. Esperaba que esto fuera a devolver a Draco a la tierra… pero Harry y Hermione no eran suficientemente pesados.

"POTTER¡" gritó Draco, por fin capaz de hablar de nuevo –pero su voz estaba tan magnificada como su cabeza. "¿QUÉ CUERNOS HAS _HECHO_?"

"Inclinaos hacia el castillo¡" gritó Hermione. "Treparemos por una ventana¡"

"No te preocupes¡ Creo que sé la manera de desinflarle¡" la increpó Harry, sin saberlo en absoluto, pero decidido a probar, antes de que salir flotando hacia el vasto cielo azul –o sobre el vasto océano azul. _Él_ no estaba encadenado a Draco; Hermione se quedaría colgada, pero Harry moriría.

"NO¡" chilló Hermione. "Estamos muy alto¡ Nos caeremos¡ Y no saques tu varita, podrías soltarla¡"

Harry gruñó, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero sin gustarle de todas maneras. Ahora estaban treinta pies por encima del suelo, por lo que era muy arriesgado saltar; podía soportar las lesiones, pero si aterrizaba mal –digamos, sobre su cuello- acabaría con un problema incurable o, peor, muerto, y no habría nada que Madam Pomfrey o San Mungo, en este caso, podrían hacer. Además, no podía dejar así como a sí a Hermione, flotando hacia la puesta de sol con Draco, y esa cadena hacía imposible desprenderse de ellos sin deshacerse también de Hermione –lo cual era una lástima, en opinión de Harry.

"Gárgola¡ GÁRGOLA¡" gritó Draco mientras se aproximaban a una torre cercana.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Girad a la izquierda¡"

Harry hizo todo lo posible por lanzarse a la izquierda, sin dejarles escapar, y por milímetros pasaron la afilada piedra de las alas de la gárgola, evitándola por poco.

"Ahí¡ Inclinaos hacia allí¡" gritó Hermione.

"¿Dónde?" demandó Harry, ya que ni él ni Draco podían ver el sitio; Harry sólo podía ver su falda, y Draco estaba teniendo problemas para mover su enorme cabeza.

"Allí¡ Esa ventana abierta¡"

Harry empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás, tratando de tambalear a aquel extraño grupo hacia la ventana encima de ellos, para poder enganchar sus piernas en algo y anclarles… y entonces, dentro de la habitación, paseando frente a la ventana, vio una de las cuatro personas responsables de todo este desastre –Oliver Wood.

A Harry no le importaba qué secretos estaba guardando Oliver, y en qué medida concernían a Hermione, y lo que había hecho Oliver con ella durante el verano del mundial de quidditch, o cómo había visto el tatuaje que ella se había hecho el pasado verano –todo lo que le importaba era bajar.

"WOOD¡ AYUDA¡"

"Oh, no, Oliver no," gimió Hermione en silencio sobre él.

Oliver miró alrededor confundido, antes de divisar la inflada cabeza de Draco fuera de la ventana, que estaba pasando flotando lentamente, más y más alto, pero acercándose, Hermione aferrada a las piernas de Draco con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y finalmente, un brazo apretado firmemente alrededor de las rodillas de Hermione y otra persona acercándose a la ventana, era Harry.

Oliver se lanzó de cabeza hacia la ventana, perdió la mano de Harry, pero agarró su pierna y tiró. Oliver abrazó un pie, luego el otro, contra la pared al lado del alféizar de la ventana, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra la fuerza del balón de aire caliente que era la cabeza de Draco.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" inquirió Oliver mientras metía las piernas de Harry dentro de la ventana. Harry fue finalmente arrastrado al interior, lo suficiente para que Oliver alcanzara su cintura, tirando aún más fuerte, mientras Harry trataba de arrastrar a Hermione más cerca.

"Te lo explicaré luego," gruñó Harry, tensándose con el esfuerzo de sujetarlos.

Oliver puso a Harry dentro, lo suficiente para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. "Agarra a Hermione y sujétala para que pueda girarme y asirla mejor," le dijo Harry a Oliver.

Oliver alargó la mano y agarró el pie de Hermione. "La tengo."

Harry dejó libres las piernas de Hermione y se giró, estirando los brazos para alcanzarla otra vez –pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla, el zapato de Hermione se quedó en la mano de Oliver, liberándola completamente de su agarrón y causando algo parecido al efecto de una banda de goma.

"Hermione¡" chilló Oliver, mientras aterrizaba fuertemente sobre su espalda, con su zapato todavía en la mano. Harry trató de agarrarla pero falló, casi precipitándose mortalmente por la ventana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" chilló Hermione mientras ella y Draco salían despedidos hacia delante, como una roca lanzada con un tirachinas.

"AAAAAHHH¡" aulló Draco, demasiado ocupado, tratando de alzar sus manos para empujarles lejos de una torre a la que se dirigían demasiado disparados como para gritar con propiedad.

"OLIVER¡ Maldito sea¡" se quejó Hermione. "Desde el momento en que se hizo profesor aquí supe que-"

"Cállate, Granger¡ Me importa un rábano¡" chilló Draco mientras su cabeza arañaba la torre.

"No puedo sujetarme durante mucho más tiempo¡" lloriqueó Hermione, deseando que simplemente hubiera cortado su brazo al principio de aquel lío. Entonces Harry nunca habría descubierto su tatuaje accidental, y Ron no estaría enfadado, y a Oliver nunca se le habría escapado que había visto su tatuaje. Dios, si no había partido hacia su muerte mientras estaba colgada de las piernas de Draco, se iba a meter en muchos problemas…

De repente, Hermione sintió algo parecido a un apretón alrededor de su tobillo, y le dio tal escalofrío al pararse tan bruscamente que casi dejó escapar las piernas de Draco. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio una gruesa cuerda de luz azul, atada con seguridad alrededor de su tobillo y bajándola hacia la ventana del despacho de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Unos cuarenta pies más abajo, pudo distinguir las formas de Oliver y Harry, los dos tirando fuertemente de la mágica línea que salía del interior del despacho de Oliver.

"Retiro todas las groserías que he dicho sobre Oliver," respiró Hermione con alivio, agradeciendo a cada dios haber conocido a Oliver Wood, sabiendo que ese encantamiento de anclaje era demasiado avanzado para Harry. "Es maravilloso. Es increíble. Es-"

"Todavía no me importa, Granger," dijo Draco con cansancio, relajándose un poco y tratando de calmarse ahora que estaban a punto de ser rescatados.

Dentro del despacho, Harry y Oliver estaban tirando de la cuerda conjurada hacia el interior, lentamente, metro a metro –lo cual no era sencillo. Hermione y Draco, cuando se juntaban, no eran exactamente ligeros, y entre el viento y la obsesión de la cabeza de Draco de ver mundo a ojo de pájaro, empujarlos de nuevo hacia la ventana era aún más difícil.

"Es…sólo… una.. idea…" gruñó Harry, "pero no creo… que Malfoy… vaya a entrar… por la… ventana".

"Nos ocuparemos… de eso… cuando Hermione…esté a salvo," jadeó Oliver. "Harry… coge el final… y atálo… a algo pesado…"

Oliver continuó tirando de la cuerda, luchando un poco más, pero sujetándola, ya que siempre había estado bien formado. Harry agarró el final de la cuerda mágica que colgaba de la varita de Oliver, y miró alrededor en busca de algo suficientemente pesado para anclar a Hermione y a Draco, mientras Harry y Oliver tiraban de ellos todo el camino hacia el interior.

"Date prisa, Harry," dijo Oliver, "creo que… su cabeza está creciendo¡"

Los ojos de Harry se posaron finalmente sobre el escritorio de caoba de Oliver, y corrió hacia delante y empezó a atar la cuerda a una de sus patas, tan rápido como podía sin dañar la varita de Oliver. "Ok, está atada¡" dijo Harry, y regresó para ayudar a Oliver…

Y acto seguido tropezó con la cuerda de intenso azul, chocó contra Oliver, y los dos salieron despedidos hacia un lado.

Hermione sintió una ligera sacudida, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había pasado, antes de ser lanzada al aire otra vez; pudo oír dos gritos de susto y un fuerte CRASH¡ de cristal roto y un grito angustiado de "MI ESCRITORIO¡" que procedía de abajo.

Un fuerte tirón en su pierna casi la separó de Draco, y se encontró a sí misma cayendo a una velocidad alarmante. Cerró los ojos, convencida de que esto era el final, de que, de alguna manera, la cabeza de Draco se había deshinchado y se iban a estampar contra el suelo…

Entonces empezaron a volar hacia arriba otra vez, como si estuvieran siendo arrastrados por una superficie invisible, y sólo cuando chocaron levemente y se pararon, Hermione abrió los ojos para mirar alrededor.

Estaban suspendidos en medio del aire, unos veinte pies alejados de la pared donde estaba la ventana de Oliver, y bajo ellos, más o menos cincuenta pies más abajo, medio enterrado en el suelo, estaba un gran escritorio de madera, el cual pensó que sería el de Oliver.

"Hermione¡" bramó Harry desde la ventana. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh, estoy _bien_, Harry¡" gritó Hermione. "Estoy INCREIBLE¡"

"Quédate ahí, Hermione¡" gritó Harry.

"JOE, Y QUÉ ESPERAS, POTTER¡" bramó Draco, su voz haciendo eco en los terrenos.

"Ya voy, Mione¡" gritó una nueva voz, y Hermione miró alrededor desconcertada.

Zumbando hacia ellos en una escoba, estaba Ron, una mirada de determinación en su cara. "Ron¡" le llamó Hermione felizmente. Draco rezongó.

Ron paró su Barredora cerca de ella, suspendiéndola en el aire y dedicándole una media sonrisa. "Te dejo sola dos segundos, y mira lo que pasa," dijo, meneando la cabeza.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte¡" lloriqueó Hermione, al filo de estallar en lágrimas de alivio. Quería lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él, pero sabía que si se soltaba de Draco iba a acabar dolorida.

Ron la miró, su cabeza entre las rodillas de Draco, aferrada fuertemente a Draco, una gruesa cuerda azul intenso atada a su tobillo. Su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo habitual, azotado por el viento como estaba, y la apariencia de su cara sólo podía ser descrita como penosa. Ron tuvo la necesidad de marcharse. "Aw". Miró hacia arriba a Draco, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mirar hacia abajo, pero lo encontraba demasiado difícil debido a la flotabilidad y tamaño de su cabeza.

"Súbete," dijo Ron, maniobrando la escoba para ponerla bajo ella y permitir que se dejara caer sobre ella. Ella soltó las piernas de Draco, luego agarró rápidamente su tobillo; permitiendo que él tirara de su muñeca y causando que el cuerpo de Draco se inclinara y flotara a ambos lados.

"Oh, gracias," dijo Hermione sin aliento, inclinándose sobre él. Ron puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, su otra mano agarrada fuertemente a Draco.

Ron dirigió la escoba hacia el suelo y fueron bajando, Hermione con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados (no era demasiado fan de volar, y ya había tenido suficiente por un día). "Por cierto, Malfoy," dijo Ron, "te queda bien ese aspecto. Ahora tu cabeza se corresponde con tu ego."

"Los dos mayores de lo que deberían ser," rió tontamente Hermione, sintiéndose casi feliz. Tenía a Ron, la crisis estaba superada, y de alguna manera indirecta, pensó para sí misma que el accidente con el escritorio de Oliver y la ventana le había estado bien merecido por habérsele escapado que había visto su tatuaje.

Alcanzaron el suelo, pero estaban perdidos sobre qué hacer; ni siquiera Hermione sabía cómo desinflar, literalmente, la cabeza de alguien, y no podían entrar en el castillo; la fuerza de la escoba y el peso del escritorio era todo lo que les impedía salir volando. Aún así, no serían capaces de volar muy lejos mientras acarreaban un enorme escritorio.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Ron.

"Hmm," dijo Hermione pensativamente. Evaluó el escritorio con la mirada, Hermione sacó su varita.

Madam Pomfrey estaba teniendo un agradable y normal día sin pacientes. No había tenido que tratar a ningún estudiante por nada –lesión o algo relacionado con la guerra- desde que les había quitado las escamas a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y estaba disfrutando de su fin de semana más pacífico desde que el año había comenzado. Estaba sentada en su oficina, sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio, una taza de tranquilizante té de camomila en una mano y un viejo número de _Semanal de Bruja_ en la otra, cuando oyó la voz de su paciente más frecuente.

"Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, Hermione¡"

El gruñido que se escapó de los labios de Madam Pomfrey podría haber provenido de un animal moribundo, más que de una exasperada enfermera. Dejando cansinamente su té y su revista, se levantó y se giró para ver qué horrible destino había encontrado Harry Potter ahora… y se quedó boquiabierta ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban desmontando una Barredora Nueve justo al cruzar su puerta, Hermione estaba sucia y desaliñada y Ron parecía bastante entretenido. Pidiéndole disculpas, de pie, cerca de ella, estaba Harry, que parecía sentirse terriblemente culpable por algo. Oliver Word estaba de pie, cerca del marco de la puerta, y parecía dividido entre correr (seguía lanzándole miradas preocupadas a Harry, por alguna razón), reconfortar a Hermione, y comprobar la condición de una gran escritorio de caoba, que estaba cubierto de césped, barro y cristales rotos, y atado al tobillo de Hermione por un Encantamiento Pavorian, y bloqueando la mitad de la puerta. La otra mitad de la puerta la estaba bloqueando una cabeza anormalmente grande, que parecía no poder entrar a través de ella. Todo lo que Madam Pomfrey podía ver era un montón de pelo rubio –pero no le llevó demasiado tiempo suponer de quién era la cabeza, ya que el brazo derecho de su propietario estaba extendido hacia el brazo izquierdo de Hermione, sin duda conectados por una cadena invisible.

"Eso es, he tenido suficiente," dijo Madam Pomfrey irritada. "Si todos vosotros no os graduáis a tiempo, dimito."

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: gracias, gracias, gracias por los 20 reviews del capítulo anterior. Eso ha estado muuuuuuuuy bien. Por lo menos veo que hay vida más allá y que no os estáis quedando dormidos con la historia¡¡¡ Voy respondiendo particularmente las dudas de cada uno en los reviews, así que si tenéis más, ya sabéis... aquí estoy para serviros. Ya sé que os estoy malacostumbrando a poner muchos capítulos seguidos, pero eso tiene que acabarrrr porque si no llegaremos pronto al ritmo de la autora y entonces sí que me vais a tener con la lengua de fuera, traduciendo a destajoooo. Que no, que es broma. Prometo seguir a buen ritmo siempre que tenga tiempo para seguir traduciendo rápido. Y no os olvideis de dejar reviews¿por favor? Siempre hacen ilusión. A mí también¡¡¡ Aunque sólo sea un intermediaria. Besosss_


	16. El regreso de los gemelos Weasley

**Capítulo Quince**

_El Regreso De Los Gemelos Weasley_

Hermione disfrutó inmensamente del resto de la tarde. Harry se sentía fatal por haberle causado una experiencia traumática; no sólo se había abstenido de preguntar una sola cosa sobre Oliver, el tatuaje o Snape (lo cual se debía tanto a su sentimiento de culpabilidad como a la presencia de Ron), sino que estuvo haciendo pequeñas cosas por ella y siendo un completo amor. Ron también estaba siendo súper agradable, en parte porque había retomado su amistad con Harry, y en parte porque se estaba sintiendo un poco culpable él también, sobre todo por dejar que ella se las apañara a solas con Malfoy. Oliver se quedó sólo un rato, actuando de manera extraña la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que se fue corriendo para arreglárselas con el escritorio, cuando Hermione aseguró que se encontraba bien.

Lo mejor de todo, sin embargo, era que, tras haber hecho desaparecer la mitad de la pared para permitir que entraran en la habitación, y luego reparar la pared con un movimiento mágico, Malfoy había sido atado a una camilla del hospital y se le había ordenado no hablar mientras Madam Pomfrey trataba de encontrar una cura.

"Si te hubieran hinchado entero, esto sería coser y cantar," dijo Madam Pomfrey cansinamente, "pero no estoy segura de cómo desinflar solo tu cabeza… el antídoto encogería todo tu cuerpo, no sólo tu cabeza…hmm…"

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron uno a otro y estallaron en carcajadas, todos ellos pensando en un mini Draco, con una cabeza de tamaño normal. Draco los miró con furia pero no habló, no quería interrumpir la búsqueda de una cura de Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey finalmente encontró la cura poco antes de la cena. Salió de su oficina, sujetando una larga y gruesa botella de alguna medicina mágica y exclamó triunfalmente, "todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cubrir su cabeza con la poción antídoto y rociarla con un poco de canela¡"

"¿QUÉ?" aulló Draco.

Así que, con el comportamiento de sus amigos y las órdenes que le habían dado a Draco de permanecer callado, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de verle furioso, mientras toda su cabeza era cubierta con una poción rosa chillón.

* * *

Oliver caminó con cansancio de vuelta a su despacho, su embarrado, maltratado, en su día bonito escritorio haciéndole compañía, flotando tras él. Le encantaba ese escritorio. Un montón. Y ahora, iba a requerir mucho trabajo restaurarlo.

Y por si el escritorio no fuera suficiente, también tenía que afrontar el hecho de que, una vez que se le fuera el sentimiento de culpa a Harry, sin duda iba a querer saber cómo sabía Oliver lo del tatuaje, y no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ni Harry ni Ron iban a estar muy contentos con los detalles. Oliver no quería enfadar a Harry; le debía mucho a Harry. Si Harry no hubiera ganado la copa de quidditch para Gryffindor, el equipo de Oliver no habría adquirido nunca ningún reconocimiento en el mundo del quidditch profesional, y entrar en Puddlemere habría sido mucho más difícil. Además de eso, él contaba a Harry como amigo –Harry, Ron y Hermione, realmente, incluso aunque Hermione hubiera estado muy rara alrededor de él, desde que había empezado a dar clases. Había estado esperando el momento de salir con a Hermione otra vez –y se había quedado muy decepcionado cuando ella empezó a salir con Ron, pero había hecho todo lo posible por superarlo. Ahora, si Harry y Ron descubrían lo que Oliver y Hermione habían hecho en el pasado, lo más probable era que Harry y Ron tuvieran problemas, y Oliver no quería eso, ni para él ni para Hermione.

Estaba tan perdido en estos pensamientos que le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando con él –dos alguien, de hecho: Fred y George Weasley.

"¿Oliver¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" preguntó Fred, echando una mirada que iba de Oliver al escritorio flotante, con curiosidad.

"Oh- nada," dijo Oliver rápidamente. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, chicos?"

"Hemos oído todas las cosas interesantes que están sucediendo," dijo George enseguida.

"Bueno, técnicamente, pensamos en venir a echar un vistazo a Pig y a desayunar gratis-" admitió Fred.

"Pero entonces nos cruzamos con Ron abajo, en la cabaña de Hagrid-"

"Y nos ha contado lo que ha pasado," continuó Fred. "Ya sabes, la guerra de las bromas- Snape, Hermione, Malfoy, y ahora esa cosa de la cadena-"

"¿Os lo ha contado todo¿También lo del tatuaje?" exclamó Oliver, su mandíbula colgando.

"¿Qué tatuaje?" dijo George, frunciendo el ceño. "No recuerdo nada acerca de un tatuaje¿tú sí, Fred?" Fred negó con la cabeza y los gemelos se giraron para mirar a Oliver con expectación.

"Je," dijo Oliver, tragando. Quería patearse a sí mismo; por supuesto que Ron no les mencionaría nada sobre el tatuaje. Ron ni siquiera sabía que existía. "Bueno, maldición… Yo… Yo no sé de qué están hablando tampoco¡ Esperaba que vosotros me lo contarais, chicos."

Los gemelos hicieron su simultáneo gesto escéptico de levantar una ceja, el cual era bastante espeluznante. Oliver sintió un deseo urgente de retroceder lentamente, girar en la esquina más próxima, y correr como nunca había corrido antes. Oliver les dedicó su sonrisa más inocente, y ellos cruzaron sus brazos sobre el pecho simultáneamente. Oliver supo en ese momento lo que iba a pasar. Los gemelos estaban preparándose para sonsacarle sus secretos más profundos y oscuros, si Oliver no cedía y se explicaba, o no cedía e intentaba escabullirse.

"Bueno, tengo que llevar el escritorio de vuelta a mi despacho," dijo Oliver apresuradamente, y giró los talones con rapidez, dirigiéndose en la otra dirección lo más rápido que pudo, sin llegar a correr.

Pero Fred agarró su brazo antes de que Oliver pudiera alejarse más. "Tú despacho está en la otra dirección, Oliver," dijo firmemente.

"Sí¿por qué no te acompañamos para que no te _pierdas_?" dijo George, agarrando el otro brazo de Oliver.

Oliver suspiró y se dejó llevar hasta su despacho por sus viejos amigos, admitiendo la derrota, sabiendo que estaba tan acabado como su triste escritorio. _Nota para mí mismo_, pensó con cansancio, _necesito desarrollar mi habilidad para hacer una buena salida_.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey echó a Harry y Ron de la enfermería poco antes del toque de queda de los estudiantes de séptimo año, y los dos prometieron volver temprano por la mañana. Hermione pasó un par de horas estudiando para sus exámenes (Harry se había ofrecido para llevarle varios libros), que empezaban el lunes, y luego acordaron descansar un rato, sonriendo hacia la gigante cara y pelo rosados de Malfoy, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dos segundos después, pues había escuchado una súplica de "MIONE¡" justo antes de que algo largo y pesado aterrizara sobre su estómago.

"OOF¡" gruñó, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Fred Weasley tumbado sobre ella. "Fred, qué-"

"MIONE¡"

"NO¡ OOF¡" George se lanzó sobre su cama también, los gemelos sonrieron ante su mirada de desesperación. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" demandó Hermione.

"Hemos venido a cobrar –me pediste que tuviera sexo contigo en la biblioteca¿recuerdas?" dijo Fred, como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Hermione le miró con furia y Draco dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

Fred y George se giraron para ver de dónde provenía la risa –y los dos retrocedieron al ver una enorme bola rosa con la forma de la cabeza de Draco, flotando y mirándoles. "AAAHHH¡" aulló George, retrocediendo por instinto y cayéndose de la cama.

"¿Qué demonios es _eso_?" inquirió Fred, poniendo a Hermione entre él y Draco, por si acaso.

"Eso se supone que es Draco Malfoy," dijo Hermione, sus labios fruncidos con regocijo ante la apariencia de Draco –que parecía aún más graciosa desde el ángulo en el que la habían colocado, mientras Fred la usaba de escudo humano.

"Santo cielo, Hermione¿qué le has hecho?" preguntó George con curiosidad, levantándose y mirando a Draco con recelo.

"_Tienes_ que enseñarnos a hacer eso," dijo Fred con interés, sin duda buscando nueva mercancía para la tienda de bromas.

"No lo hice yo," dijo Hermione entre risas. "Han sido Harry y Madam Pomfrey."

"_Madam Pomfrey_ está metida en la Guerra de las bromas? Genial¡"

"Sí que ha cambiado Hogwarts¡ Primero Snape, ahora _Pomfrey_?"

Hermione se rió ante las miradas de asombro, aunque complacidas, de sus caras y empezó a explicar, teniendo un día demasiado bueno para enfadarse por sus comentarios y bromas, y encontró en los gemelos una compañía bastante buena –especialmente porque Draco les estaba lanzando miradas de odio una y otra vez, probablemente por interrumpir su sueño y porque no le gustaba el tema de conversación (que era, sobre todo, acerca de las maneras en las que ella, Harry y Ron le habían torturado, incluyendo el reciente incidente de la cabeza hinchable).

"Si hay algo que Malfoy no necesitaba, eso es su cabeza más inflada de lo ya que estaba," bromeó George, balanceándose ligeramente en la cama de Hermione. Los gemelos y Hermione estaban todos sentados, con las piernas cruzadas sobre su camilla, charlando.

"Dímelo a mí," dijo Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente.

"De todos modos, la única pega es que Ron se marchó en medio de nuestra conversación con él," dijo George. "Se estaba desahogando sobre la guerra de las bromas, pero justo cuando estaba llegando a la parte interesante –es decir, por qué estaba tan enfadado con Harry- oímos un grito-"

"Que, por lo que se ve, eras tú, cuando Harry y Oliver dejaron escapar la cadena," interrumpió Fred.

"-y Ron se fue volando al rescate," finalizó George.

"Fue cuando pasó toda esa cursi escena heroica," añadió Fred. "El grito de una damisela en apuros, la mirada de determinación dibujada en la cara de Ronniekin, y luego _whoosh_¡ Sale volando en su escoba."

Hermione rió tontamente, imaginando la escena como si estuviera viendo alguna película Muggle pasada de moda. Luego frunció el ceño. "Espera… ninguno de vosotros parece sorprendido de que yo esté encadenada a Malfoy."

"Ya lo sabíamos," dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Quién os lo ha contado?" inquirió Hermione, pero ninguno de los gemelos se dio cuenta de su tono cortante.

"Oliver, claro."

"¿_Oliver?" Lo mataré_¡ pensó Hermione con furia.

"Sí, lo más extraño de todo –hablamos con él antes, hoy, y dijo que Ron nos lo había contado todo-" empezó a decir George misteriosamente.

"Y a Oliver se le escapó, '¿también lo del tatuaje?'"

"Así que, por supuesto, teníamos que saber más…"

"Y cuando Oliver trató de escapar, lo arrastramos de vuelta a su despacho y le sonsacamos la historia," finalizó Fred alegremente, como si eso fuera una cosa perfectamente natural. "Nos dijo que Dumbledore le había contado lo de la pelea en el despacho, y luego nos dijo algo sobre tratar de meteros por la ventana… y con un poco de, um, estímulo, nos contó que, por lo visto, Harry estaba tan enfadado porque tú ocultabas secretos, que infló accidentalmente a Malfoy." Fred se inclinó más hacia ella con interés. "Uno que tenía algo que ver contigo y un tatuaje. Oliver no nos quiso contar demasiado-"

"Como por qué lo sabe-" añadió George.

"Pero eso podemos adivinarlo, naturalmente-"

"Así que creemos que lo importante es por qué tú, entre toda la gente, tienes un tatuaje-"

"Y vinimos aquí para sonsacarte la historia," finalizó Fred con un brillo en sus ojos.

"No hay ningún tatuaje¡" insistió Hermione, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando con furia a Draco, que le sonrió (aunque el efecto se perdió un poco por culpa de la poción rosa.)

"¿No?" dijo Fred, estrechando sus ojos en dirección a ella. "Dime¿todavía tienes cosquillas en las rodillas?"

"¿Y en los pies?" añadió George, sonriendo.

"¿Y en tu estómago?"

"¿Y en la nuca?"

Hermione los miró fijamente con terror. Había pasado mucho tiempo con los gemelos durante años –especialmente mientras estaban confinados en Grimmauld Place durante los últimos veranos, cuando Harry todavía estaba en Privet Drive, ya que Ginny pasaba un montón de tiempo con Bill, su hermano favorito, y Hermione y Ron pasaban mucho tiempo discutiendo, lo que normalmente acababa con alguno de ellos marchándose de mal humor. Los gemelos solían ser gente divertida para pasar el tiempo; ella normalmente necesitaba reírse durante los tiempos oscuros con Voldemort, y a menudo pasaba tiempo con ellos, incluso cuando Ginny estaba libre y Ron no se había enfadado a Hermione. Los cinco pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, también, ya que eran los únicos adolescentes en la casa. Los gemelos eran, en parte, la razón por la cual Oliver se había vuelto más cercano a Harry, Ron y Hermione, una vez que Oliver se sumó a los esfuerzos de la guerra. Los gemelos había descubierto un poco más de ella de lo que deberían haberlo hecho –como el hecho de que era una de las personas con más cosquillas de todo el planeta.

"No os atreveríais," dijo con inseguridad.

"¿Nos estás retando?" dijo Fred amablemente.

Hermioen miró de Fred a George nerviosamente. Antes de que pudiera ingeniar alguna buena respuesta, los gemelos se habían lanzado a por ella. Fred atacó sus costillas, George sus rodillas, y Hermione empezó a encogerse de la risa.

"Oh… jaja¡ Parad¡ Yo… jajaja¡ Dejadlo¡"

"¿Vas a hablar?"

"No¡ JAJAJA¡ Parad¡"

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

"No¡ Oh… hey¡ Va-vale, hablaré¡ JAJA¡ Parad¡ Hablaré¡ PARAD¡"

Tras unos siete minutos de Hermione prometiendo decirles todo, los gemelos finalmente pararon. Hermione, que se había reído tanto como para lanzarles una apropiada mirada de furia, les contó toda la historia, más de lo que le había contado a Harry –y descubrió que no era tan molesto como hubiera sido decírselo a cualquier otra persona. Los gemelos pensaron que la historia era tan sorprendente, en un modo divertido, como Ginny la había encontrado, sólo que parecían… bueno, respetarla por eso. Que Hermione hiciera algo tan rebelde como hacerse un tatuaje –incluso si no se lo había hecho en circunstancias normales- era algo sobrecogedor, y algo como eso merecía tanto una palmadita en la espalda como las burlas.

"Entonces… es una espada con una rosa enroscada en ella?" dijo George cuando Hermione acabó su historia. "¿Por qué elegiste eso?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Parecía realmente bonita –y ni se os ocurra preguntar si podéis verlo¡" añadió, viendo que los dos gemelos habían abierto sus bocas con expectación, unas expresiones casi malignas en sus caras. Aparentemente, ella había adivinado sus intenciones correctamente, ya que los dos en seguida cerraron sus bocas y se miraron uno a otro con sonrisas misteriosas. "No lo sé… estaba un poco… llena de rebeldía en aquel momento. Mis amigos estaban poseídos por la estupidez adolescente, y yo sólo quería ponerme el mundo por montera… y ellos querían algo bonito, pero algo que mostrara que nuestra amistad era fuerte –algo duro. De hecho fui yo la que lo sugirió. Simplemente… parecía encajar conmigo. La daga parecía que simbolizaba el ser una luchadora, y la rosa parecía suavizarla, la hacía parecer poética y bonita y casi…reflexivo."

"Como tú," dijo Fred, su cara demasiado entera para estar en serio. Luego sonrió abiertamente. "Entonces, sólo queda una pregunta, luego- qué pasó exactamente para que Oliver lo viera?"

Hermione se ruborizó con furia. "No lo voy a decir. Ni siquiera si me hacéis cosquillas hasta que cumpla los cuarenta. _Nunca_ jamás se lo diré a _nadie_¿entendido?"

Los gemelos se miraron uno a otro, encogieron los hombros, le dieron a Hermione tiempo suficiente para pensar que iban a dejarlo pasar, y luego se lanzaron de cabeza hacia ella, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad, una vez más.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera rendirse y escupir toda la historia, Madam Pomfrey llegó de sus aposentos privados fuera de la enfermería. "Qué estáis _haciendo_ aqu- oh,no¡" gimió al ver a los gemelos Weasley, que no sólo habían mandado a mucha gente a la enfermería durante sus años en Hogwarts, sino que habían sido demasiado cuando habían sido sus pacientes.

"Hola, Madam Pomfrey¿Nos ha echado de menos?" dijo George alegremente mientras él y Fred se incorporaban.

"¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí?" gruñó, sonando mucho como un estudiante infeliz.

"Estamos hacienda una fiesta del pijama¿no lo ve?" dijo Fred, realizando un hechizo ilusorio en sus ropas para hacerlas parecer pijamas de conejitos rosas y blancos, increíblemente estúpidos. "Vinimos de visita y Dumbledore dijo que podíamos quedarnos."

Madam Pomfrey meneó la cabeza. "Sólo… sólo bajen la voz y descansen un poco¿de acuerdo?" murmuró, girando sobre sus talones y regresando a su habitación.

Los gemelos sonrieron y se giraron de nuevo para hacer unas pocas más de cosquillas a Hermione –pero, en su ausencia, le había dado tiempo para sacar su varita, y los dos eran más listos como para tratar de hacer algo.

"Oh, está bien, entonces," dijo Fred malhumoradamente. "Pero hay otras formas más efectivas de hacerte hablar¡"

"Sí, y las usaremos tan pronto sepamos cuáles son¡" añadió George.

Hermione se rió. "Id a descansar un poco, vosotros dos. Estoy cansada. ¿Dónde os vais a quedar, en una de las habitaciones de invitados?"

"A decir verdad, no lo habíamos planeado, no," dijo George. "De hecho, eso fue una frase para Pomfrey, para que no nos echara. Sólo nos hemos dejado caer para visitar a algunas personas, comer una comida decente-"

"Deberíamos haber pasado algo de tiempo aprendiendo a cocinar antes de mudarnos de casa de mamá," murmuró Fred.

"-y luego irnos a casa, pero a lo mejor nos quedamos, sí," continuó George. Miró alrededor. "Aunque¿te importa si nos quedamos en la enfermería contigo? Tendríamos que despertar a Dumbledore para conseguir una contraseña para una habitación de sobra… además, no me canso de mirar eso." Señaló con la cabeza la cabeza de Draco, que estaba encogiendo, pero todavía era bastante grande.

"A no ser que quieras darnos la contraseña de tu habitación y podamos quedarnos allí," dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

"El día que os dé a vosotros dos mi contraseña es el día que instalaré trampas de oso en todas las entradas," dijo Hermione con sequedad. "Adelante, quedaos aquí, no me importa. De hecho es hasta agradable no estar sola con Malfoy sujeto a mi muñeca."

"Ya que estamos hablando de cosas agradables¿quieres que tengamos sexo en la enfermería, ya que no llegaste a ir a la biblioteca?" preguntó Fred, meneando las cejas provocativamente.

"Oh, cállate, Fred," rió Hermione, empujándole fuera de la cama.

* * *

_Notas de la traductora: bueno... a quienes tenían dudas sobre lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Oliver, espero que este capítulo las resuelva un poco... aunque todavía queda más por saber... Otros habéis preguntado si va a haber algo de Harry/ Ginny en este fic. La verdad es que no lo sé. La autora no se ha pronunciado al respecto, así que... puede que sí, puede que no... Es un misterio¡¡ Y no sé qué más deciros¡ A los que habeis dejado reviews, graciaaaaaaaaas. A los que no, os voy a dar un capirote como sigáis así¡¡¡ Vamos, hombre, hay que animar el cotarro. Sobre todo si es para que comentéis qué os parece el fic, dudas, impresiones, lo que más os gusta, lo que no... seguro que a la autora le gustará saber lo que pensáis. Un besitooo y hasta la próxima entrega, que espero que sea pronto._


	17. Siete años de ira contenida

**Capítulo ****Dieciséis**

_Siete Años de Ira Contenida_

Harry y Ron volvieron temprano al amanecer en la mañana del domingo, junto con Ginny, que había sido informada de los acontecimientos de los días anteriores y expresó su más profundo arrepentimiento por habérselo perdido todo. Oliver también apareció, sintiéndose obligado a vigilar el bienestar de Hermione- aunque, por suerte, los gemelos ya se habían marchado a visitar a otros amigos, y no estaban allí para tratar de hacer que Oliver y Hermione hablaran. La cabeza de Draco casi había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque estaba cubierta de coágulos de loción rosa y, como consecuencia, él estaba profundamente gruñón.

"Te he traído una muda de sobra," le dijo Ginny a Hermione alegremente, sosteniendo una falda que Hermione nunca se ponía (debido a lo corta que era) y un apretado suéter de corte bajo, junto a un sujetador, ropa interior, calcetines y túnica. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero los aceptó sin protestar, y se aplicaron en descubrir cómo iban a ducharse Draco y Hermione en el baño de la enfermería.

Ducharse fue aún peor para Hermione de lo que lo había sido durante su primera noche encadenada a Draco; Draco permanecía flotando en el techo involuntariamente, lo que significaba que podía ver por encima de la cortina, así que estuvo vigilado atentamente por Harry, Ron, y –de todas las personas posibles- Oliver, que, como profesor, le había sido encargada la tarea por Madam Pomfrey, mientras ella atendía a un chico de cuarto año cuyas piernas estaban cubiertas de grandes rojeces verdes. Hermione se duchó todo lo rápido que pudo, vigilando constantemente para asegurarse de que Draco no estaba observándola y comprobando nerviosamente los bordes de la cortina, avergonzada de tener a Harry, Ron y Oliver allí. Cuando ya estuvo lista para salir, Ginny había tenido la brillante idea de cegar a Draco temporalmente (algo con lo que, no hace falta decirlo, él no estuvo contento, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que Oliver aprobó la idea) y luego hizo desaparecer a los otros chicos de la habitación para que Hermione pudiera enroscarse en una toalla y vestirse. Incluso con Draco incapaz de ver y con Harry, Ron y Oliver fuera, Hermione se puso la ropa en un tiempo récord, y hasta desechó ponerse la túnica (algo de lo que luego se arrepintió, dado el estilizado atuendo enseña-carne que Ginny había elegido).

Hermione se sintió obligada a dejar que Ginny jugara con su pelo, ya que estaba completamente intratable por no haberse duchado la noche anterior y por haberlo secado en seco. Cuando Ginny cogió el secador y las dos se pusieron de acuerdo en el estilo (dos trenzas, que eran suficientemente simples para Hermione, y que a Ginny le parecieron aceptablemente lindas), la cabeza de Draco era de tamaño normal una vez más y fue capaz de quitarse el antídoto en la ducha frotando. Estaba muy enfadado de que Ginny hubiera tenido que ir a su baúl para traerle ropas nuevas, pero como no había posibilidad de que él cogiera sus ropas sin enseñar su rosa cabeza a la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y Ginny ignoró completamente sus despotriques, se cansó pronto de reprenderla y se duchó rápido.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco salieron de la enfermería, dejaron las posesiones de Draco y Hermione, y se dirigieron a desayunar, despidiéndose Oliver, que murmuró algo sobre evaluar trabajos y corrió hacia su despacho. En el camino hacia el gran comedor, se encontraron con los gemelos, que estaban en la tercera planta, saludando amablemente a Peeves, que había abandonado su empeño de aterrorizar a algunos estudiantes de segundo año para reunirse con sus compañeros de bromas.

"Os echo de menos, de veras," dijo Peeves con tristeza. "Nadie más aprecia el arte de hacer travesuras como lo hacíais vosotros".

"No te preocupes, Peeves, antes de irnos elegiremos a algún agradable y prometedor estudiante de primer año y le entrenaremos para ser un bromista," prometió Fred solemnemente, antes de que los gemelos siguieran a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco hacia el desayuno.

Todos conversaron durante el desayuno, excepto Draco, que aparte de estar enfurruñado, no había podido dormir bien (no es fácil dormir con una enorme cabeza flotante, sabéis). Hermione sacó el horario que le había dado Oliver; no había cambiado demasiado, realmente. Los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año tenían menos clases, ya que se les permitía abandonar cursos. De esa manera, la mayoría de las clases tenían estudiantes de las cuatro casas, en lugar de sólo una o dos, excepto defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos y transfiguración, que eran las tres clases más importantes, y pocas personas las habían dejado debido a la guerra. Hermione ya había estado asistiendo a pociones, aritmancia, encantamientos y herbología con Draco, y los dos habían dejado historia de la magia y astronomía, así que supuso pequeños reajustes el asegurarse de que podían asistir a todas sus clases. Ella todavía podría pasar la mayoría de sus clases regulares con Harry y Ron, que estaban en seis de sus ocho clases, y sólo tendría que separarse de ellos en transfiguración, a la que ahora tenía que asistir con los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs, para que ella pudiera estar en la clase de estudios muggle de Draco.

Tras el desayuno, bajaron a la cabaña de Hagrid (tras haber amenazado a Draco hasta que los siguió hoscamente), Ron se quedó mirando taciturnamente a Pig, que ahora medía seis pies y medio, era ya una lechuza y tan hiperactiva como siempre (a juzgar por la manera en que aleteaba y su intento por "pellizcar afectuosamente" a Draco, que se dejó llevar por el pánico y estuvo a punto de mearse encima. Draco se comportó, mientras ellos charlaban con Hagrid antes de la comida, sólo soltando algún resoplido para reírse de vez en cuando; de hecho, parecía bastante interesado en el interior de la cabaña de Hagrid, ya que sólo había estado allí una vez (y había estado bastante distraído en aquella ocasión, pues se estaba escondiendo de algunos de los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid, junto a la mayoría de los estudiantes de cuarto año de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas). Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco finalmente volvieron al castillo para comer, y Hermione justo estaba señalando qué agradable era tener un día sin incidentes (si no se contaban los rumores y los murmullos y miradas de las que había sido objeto durante el desayuno gracias a Draco) cuando alcanzaron la entrada del gran comedor y se quedaron de piedra. Mientras muchos estudiantes estaban sentados en las mesas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, tanto la mesa de Slytherin como la de los profesores estaban completamente vacías.

"Corred¡" chilló Hermione, convencida de que estaba a punto de suceder alguna horrible broma tan grande como el colegio y que los Slytherins se las habían arreglado, de alguna manera, para mantener alejados a los profesores.

Harry, Ron y Draco se giraron inmediatamente, pensando lo mismo que ella, pero ninguno de los gemelos se movió y Ginny agarró el brazo de Hermione.

"No seas ridícula, Herm," dijo con calma. "O toda la casa de Sltytherin está recibiendo una severa reprimenda, o alguien ha hecho algo a sus habitaciones –o a ellos- y los profesores han ido a arreglarlo."

"Sí, yo diría que es eso," dijo Fred lanzando una mirada crítica al comedor, como si estuviera buscando trampas ocultas.

"Yo también –si fueran a hacer algo en el comedor, les gustaría estar aquí para verlo," añadió George.

"¿Estáis seguros?" dijo Hermione con inseguridad.

"Hey, si alguien puede saberlo, somos nosotros," le aseguró Fred, y se fueron todos dentro para comer. Una buena parte de la mesa de Gryffindor parecía estar reservada para ellos, ya que nadie más en Gryffindor realmente deseaba el placer de sentarse cerca de Draco malfoy.

Aún así, Lavender y Parvati se aproximaron a ellos después de que se hubieron sentado, las dos sonriendo alegremente a Hermione, que tuvo que contener un gruñido. Cada vez que había un rumor sobre Hermione, Lavender y Parvati tenían la tendencia de llevarla a solas y confabularse contra ella, y aparentemente se habían dado cuenta de que no iban a poder hacerlo hasta que Hermione compartiera dormitorio con ellas de nuevo.

"Hola, Hermione," dijo Lavender con dulzura. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias¿y tú?" respondió Hermione neutralmente, esperando que se fueran pronto.

"Bien," dijo Parvati. Lavender asintió. "¿Has oído lo de los Slytherins, Hermione? Alguien les ha puesto una trampa en sus dormitorios; no pueden entrar o salir sin que les crezca pelaje rojo y dorado por todo su cuerpo."

Fred y George empezaron a silbar inocentemente, sonriendo mientras lo hacían. Hermione les lanzó una mirada alucinada, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny se reían y Draco los miraba con ira.

"Los profesores están todos abajo, tratando de arreglarlo," añadió Lavender. "Por lo menos, de acuerdo con el _rumor_, están allí." Miró a Hermione significativamente.

"¿Dumbledore no debería ser capaz de arreglarlo fácilmente?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"_Debería_, pero han atrapado a otro mortífago huido-"

"¿Quién?" inquirieron todos al unísono.

"Un tal Mulciber," dijo Lavender con indiferencia. "De todos modos, como brujo al cargo del Wizengamot, Dumbledore se vio obligado a ir al Ministerio y hablar con algunas personas allí."

"¿Sabes quién lo atrapó?" preguntó Draco.

"Sí, fue una Auror con un nombre raro –Nympha- algo To-"

"Gracias por ponernos al día, Lav," la interrumpió Hermione, sabiendo que Lavender odiaba ese mote y esperando que usarlo provocaría que Lavender fuera al grano. Hermione estaba interesada en la captura de Mulciber, pero tenían fuentes más fidedignas que Lavender y Parvati para ese tipo de información. Es más, Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea dejar que Draco escuchara esa información."

"De nada… hemos, um, oído unos cuantos _rumores_ sobre ti también, Hermione," se atrevió a decir Parvati cuidadosamente.

"Si tienen algo que ver con un tatuaje o Snape, son falsos," dijo ella irritadamente.

Parecía que Lavender y Parvati querían decir más, pero se imaginaron que Harry, Ron y Ginny (todos ellos tenían gestos glaciales en sus caras) no les permitirían molestar a Hermione para que les diera más respuestas, y las dos chicas se marcharon desilusionadas. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Estaré muy contenta cuando no tenga que compartir un dormitorio con ellas nunca más," dijo.

"¿De qué rumores sobre Snape y tatuajes estaban hablando?" preguntó Ron, confundido. Él no había estado en la habitación cuando Draco había sacado a colación el tema de los chupones, no había estado en la sala común cuando Draco había mencionado el tatuaje, y al haber pasado los días anteriores prácticamente solo o en la enfermería con Hermione, no había podido escuchar nada sobre el tema.

"El de un tatuaje en el culo de Hermione," dijo Fred acto seguido, inconsciente de la ignorancia de Ron en ese apartado. Hermione se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Joe, Ron¿de qué otro tatuaje iban a estar hablando?" dijo George.

"¿Qué tatuaje en el culo de Hermione?" inquirió Ron.

"Oh¿dónde has estado, Weasley?" dijo Draco, uniéndose a la conversación con placer. "Todo el mundo en la escuela lo sabe, gracias a mí. Aunque creo que Wood y la pequeña comadreja ya lo sabían." Permaneció observando con regocijo cómo el cuello y las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas. "Aunque yo supongo que Potter, tonto uno y más tonto el otro son los únicos que han conseguido saber toda la historia."

"¿Perdona?" dijo Ron, mirando con furia a Fred, George, Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

"No te preocupes, comadreja," añadió Draco, asegurándose de tener la última palabra para enfadar a Ron. "No le ha contado a nadie lo de los chupones que le hizo Snape en su cuello, así que no te sientas tan desplazado."

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon y una apariencia tan profunda de ira se asomó a sus facciones que Hermione se separó ligeramente de él. Sin mediar otra palabra, Ron se levantó y salió enfadado del comedor.

"Iré a hablar con él," dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono, los dos incorporándose.

"Nosotros vamos también," añadieron rápidamente Fred y George, dándose cuenta de su error y sabiendo que su única posibilidad de sobrevivir era salir corriendo, pero Harry puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros y les forzó a sentarse de nuevo.

"Oh, no, no lo haréis," dijo Harry firmemente. "_Vosotros_ vais a quedaros aquí, a enfrentaros a la cólera de Hermione." Harry se giró y corrió para alcanzar a Ginny, que ya estaba tras los talones de Ron.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Hermione," dijo Fred desesperadamente mientras la mirada de furia en su cara crecía hasta parecerse a la de Ron.

"No sabíamos que no lo sabía," añadió George.

"No lo habríamos mencionado si lo supiéramos."

"Sí, no haríamos eso."

"De verdad¡"

Si no hubieran añadido esa expresión, probablemente Hermione se habría calmado sola. Sin embargo, "de verdad" era la expresión que Snape había usado al agitar una botella de tequila hacia Draco, que había hecho que Ginny pensara que Draco pensaba que Hermione había tenido sexo con Snape, que probablemente le había dado a Harry la idea de provocar que Malfoy pensara que Hermione había tenido sexo con Snape. Si todo eso no hubiera pasado, Hermione nunca habría dejado que Snape le hiciera esos chupones en el cuello, que no sólo habían sido molestos, sino que estaban a punto de arruinar su relación con Ron, quien podría haberse repuesto de lo del tatuaje, pero que probablemente nunca iba a perdonarle por algo como lo que había hecho con Snape, algo que él nunca iba a comprender. Así pues, el estado de Hermione de mujer comprometida estaba en serio peligro, y todo por culpa de la expresión "de verdad" y, en parte, por culpa de los gemelos Weasley.

"No le haríamos eso a nuestro hermano, o a ti, lo decimos en serio¡" insistió Fred mientras la sombría expresión de Hermione se ensombrecía aún más.

Sería una buena idea apuntar que el cerebro de Hermione podía compararse a un edificio de oficinas. Una parte de su cerebro estaba dedicada puramente a la información, repleta metafóricamente de archivos y dirigido por una versión menos emocional de sí misma. Así que no era que Hermione no oyera las súplicas de los gemelos Weasley, era, simplemente, que no podía preocuparse de escucharles en ese momento. Como tal, los comentarios estaban siendo archivados en una pequeña carpeta marcada como "Los gemelos Weasley" y guardada en el armario etiquetado como "Personas a las que perdonar tarde o temprano," justo en medio de "Cornelius Fudge" y "El tipo que inventó los tacones."

Fred y George vieron a Hermione ir a por su varita y los dos agitaron las suyas rápidamente antes de gritar "_Protegara_¡", algo que la parte del cerebro de Hermione dedicada a la información reconoció como un Encantamiento protector complejo y altamente cualificado, que bloqueaba la mayor parte de los hechizos poco amistosos durante cinco largos minutos y que la Orden del Fénix les había enseñado a Fred y George cuando los gemelos dejaron la escuela y se unieron a ella. Hermione regresó a la parte de su mente de "lógica y estrategia" y se dio cuenta de que el hechizo sólo podía bloquear maldiciones –no utensilios punzantes.

Hermione buscó su cuchillo y tenedor –y encontró sólo cucharas cerca de todos los platos que estaban a seis pies de ella. Había estado demasiado ocupada mirando a los gemelos con ira que no se había dado cuenta de que, anticipándose a esa reacción, ellos habían robado cada uno de los tenedores, cuchillos y utensilios servibles en el área más cercana.

_Las cucharas también son armas¡_ exclamó la parte estratégica de Hermione, y alzó la suya, mirando alrededor en busca de munición, decidida a ir a por Fred y George, incluso si tenía que hacerlo al estilo Muggle.

_Ajá¡ Puré de patatas¡_ Levantándose y buscando la cuchara del delicioso puré de patatas (sin duda realizado con mano de obra esclava de elfo, lo que hizo que se enfureciera aún más), Hermione apuntó la parte de la cuchara que tenía puré de patata hacia Fred (él tenía que morir primero, pues había dicho la maldita expresión "de verdad"), echó hacia atrás el borde hasta que su cuchara se dobló en un ángulo de 45 grados, y la soltó. Con un débil _ping¡_ el puré de patatas salió volando por el aire, hacia la barrera mágica invisible que rodeaba a Fred, y se chocó contra su frente. Mientras el sorprendido Fred todavía estaba tratando de encajar el golpe, otra bola de patata aterrizó en la cara de George, y luego, bastante de repente, la parte lógica de Hermione, apenas dañada por la ira, intervino de nuevo.

_Esto es todo culpa de Malfoy._

Y una tercera ración de patatas, mucho más grande, aterrizó de lleno en la cara sonriente de Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quedó helado, sorprendido, una mirada de descrédito en su cara, como si fuera completamente incapaz de comprender que alguien pudiera atreverse a dispararle un puñado de patatas. El gesto de su cara pareció satisfacer su cólera de algún modo, ya que ella sonrió y permaneció con la vista fija, fría, en él. Despacio, incluso muy despacio, Draco se giró para mirarla, su cara completamente inexpresiva. Y de repente, todas las cosas horribles que le habían pasado durante los dos últimos meses bulleron a la superficie. Snape, el único profesor que le apreciaba, mirando a Draco de la manera en que Snape miraba a Potter, furioso. Snape, teóricamente liándose con Granger. Granger, desvistiendo a Draco y vistiéndole con ropa interior de mujer. Ernie Macmillan, mandando a su equipo de quidditch en diferentes direcciones para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sabía que Draco estaba atado al poste de gol. Snape, mintiendo por Weasley y Granger. Draco despertándose flotando sobre el lago, mirando hacia abajo, a los tentáculos de un calamar gigante, completamente cubierto de rayas rojas y doradas. Draco caminando hacia el dormitorio y alcanzado por las heces voladoras de un chimpancé, mordido ferozmente en el brazo por el propio chimpancé antes de escapar del dormitorio. La Bludger que golpeó a Crabbe, que provocó que Draco se quedara atrapado entre el enorme cuerpo de Crabbe y el suelo. Luego, el duelo entre Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley. Había estado esperando que alguien más le diera su merecido a Weasley- y lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba encadenado a Granger. Compartiendo habitación con Granger y Pottter, teniendo su cabeza inflada, aguantando ser tachado de Mortífago, la pelea a puñetazos, la petrificación, la-

Con un grito estrangulado, el brazo de Draco se disparó, agarrando su cáliz de zumo de calabaza y lanzando su contenido a la cara de Hermione. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, se secó los ojos, cogió el bol entero de puré de patatas, y estampó la comida en su cara como lo haría un payaso con un pastel. Justo cuando estaba retirando el bol, dejando una máscara de puré de patatas en su cara, Draco estaba apretando una botella de mostaza hacia ella, volcando gran parte en su pierna (no podía apuntar muy bien, gracias a las patatas) hasta que Hermione agarró la botella y le devolvió el favor. Quitando las patatas de su campo de visión, Draco se giró hacia atrás, con sus brazos en alto para protegerse, y miró alrededor en busca de algo asqueroso. Allí, dos pies más allá de su alcance, estaba una bandeja de ternera asada.

Draco saltó y se lanzó de cabeza a lo largo de la mesa, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para quitar el tapón de la mostaza y verter el resto del contenido sobre su cabeza. Fred estaba empujando la bandeja de ternera asada más lejos, así que Draco se subió a la mesa y agarró la bandeja. Giró en redondo para lanzarla contra Hermione, pero se encontró con que ella ya estaba detrás de él, de pie sobre la mesa y sosteniendo una bandeja llena de alitas de búfalo. Ella la vació sobre él, los huesos golpeándole y la salsa dejándole pequeñas marcas marrón- rojizo allí donde le golpeaban.

"VAMOS HERMIONE¡" chilló Neville Longbottom desde otra punta de la mesa.

"A POR ÉL¡" gritó Ernie desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"_Hermione, atrápala¡"_ la llamó Anthony Goldstein, y con un movimiento que haría que Harry se sintiera orgulloso, Hermione asió una botella de miel lanzada por el prefecto de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, la soltó rápidamente cuando una ola de caliente ternera asada salió volando hacia ella; fue capaz de girar la espalda sólo por los pelos.

"Apuesto diez Galeones a que ganará Mione¡" chilló Fred, el puré de patata todavía colgando de su frente. Él y George habían dejado la mesa hacía tiempo en un intento de salvarse.

Hermione volvió a coger la botella de miel. Tirando de la cadena para empujar a Draco de nuevo en su sitio, puso su pie en el pecho de Draco para mantenerle sentado, y empezó a volcarla. Draco agarró su tobillo y tiró, provocando que Hemrione perdiera su equilibrio y aterrizara fuertemente sobre la mesa. Su brazo fue tirado hacia delante mientras ella caía y él rápidamente se incorporó para evitar el innecesario dolor –luego Hermione vio un bol de hielo, sacado para quienes preferían zumo de calabaza helado, pasar muy cerca de su cabeza. Él se estiró y corrió tras el bol, pero sus piernas tropezaron con Hermione. Cayó sobre su espalda, con la cabeza cerca de las rodillas de ella… y le asaltó una idea justo cuando ella se preparaba para levantarse.

Hermione se encontró de pronto con Draco sentado sobre su estómago, sus piernas fijando sus brazos a sus costados, sintiendo sus dedos en sus rodillas, haciéndole cosquillas. Hermione estalló en carcajadas, luchando para salir de debajo de él. "Yo te enseñaré a fastidiarme¡" gritó Draco, más como si estuviera torturándola de la peor manera posible que haciéndole cosquillas.

"Ve a por los ojos, Mione¡" gritó George.

Hermione hizo justamente eso, sus piernas volaron y se estamparon contra la cara de Draco, golpeándole hacia atrás y dándole la oportunidad de deshacerse de él. Rodó y puso las rodillas en su espalda para mantenerle contra el suelo. Colin y Dennis Creevy deslizaron en su dirección una bandeja de chuletas de cerdo, y ella agarró un puñado de ellas, sujetándolas fuertemente para impedir que se cayeran, soltando la crema de champiñones por toda la espalda de Draco al tiempo que se movía hacia su cuello. Draco se revolvió, sus intentos para deshacerse de ella cada vez más y más violentos mientras ella introducía una chuleta de cerdo tras otra por debajo de su camisa. Finalmente ella saltó, se levantó y se puso a la defensiva mientras Draco se incorporaba, lanzando las dos últimas chuletas de cerdo hacia él y viéndolas pegadas a él momentáneamente antes de que se despegaran.

Por desgracia, ella estaba ahora sin munición. Draco sabía que necesitaría cada segundo para atacarla, y, en lugar de quitarse las chuletas de cerdo de su camisa, se lanzó a por los boles más cercanos que no habían sido destruidos durante su pequeña lucha de cosquillas y cerdo –un bol de cerezas y otro de azúcar.

Hermione fue a por el azúcar al mismo tiempo, pero sólo consiguió coger el azúcar blanco; Draco todavía tenía el moreno. Él levantó la parte frontal de la camisa de ella, volcando tanto las cerezas como el azúcar. Hermione pegó un grito ante la extraña sensación y viendo que había bajado la guardia, Draco le robó el azúcar blanco. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo para apretar los ojos cuando una explosión de azúcar la golpeó, pegándose en su cara y pelo, sobre el zumo de calabaza del primer ataque de Draco.

"BOOOOO!" Gritó Fred, y muchos de los estudiantes abuchearon con él.

"A por el pelo, Mione¡ Ve a por el pelo¡" gritó George.

Guardando la idea para más tarde, Hermione fue a por el ketchup. Draco lo vio venir y fue capaz de agacharse, el ketchup se deslizó por su ya manchada espalda. Él empezó a correr por la ahora vacía mesa, Hermione persiguiéndole. (Ahora todos los Gryffindor habían abandonado sus platos, temerosos o siendo alcanzados por los lanzamientos, y estaban de pie cerca de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, tomando tentempiés de manera ausente de la comida de otras mesas mientras animaban a Hermione). Hermione se paró en seco, sin embargo, cuando vio que Draco se agachaba y levantaba una bandeja de ensalada de atún.

"Esto es por Snape¡" gritó, tirándola hacia su cabeza. Hermione la eludió, el borde del bol pasó rozando por poco su pelo cubierto de azúcar. Ella se agachó y agarró un bol de ensalada de huevo; su contenido salpicó al chocar contra la cadera de Draco.

"No, ESTO es por Snape¡" rebatió Hermione, sintiendo que si alguien tenía algún derecho a estar enfadada sobre algo que involucrara a Snape, ésa era ella.

"Esto es por Potter¡" Draco mandó una manzana voladora hacia su cabeza.

"OH¡ Esto es por Ron¡" replicó Hermione con una naranja.

"OH¡ Esto es por el palo de gol¡" Una pera.

"OH¡ Esto es por el Hechizo desvanecedor¡" Un pomelo.

"OH¡ Esto es por ese partido de quidditch¡" Un puñado de zarzamoras.

"PUAJ¡" se quejó Hermione mientras explotaban contra ella. Ella cogió el plato de espaguetis abandonado de alguien. "Esto es por el hechizo ilusorio¡"

"Ja, ja¡ Ése fue bueno –UGH¡" fideos y una salsa de carne se pegaron al pecho de Draco y él fue a por la crema de maíz. "Esto es por dejarme suspendido sobre el calamar gigante¡"

"Oh, eso fue muy –ACK¡" el maíz chocó contra el estómago de Hermione. "Esto es por mirar debajo de mi camisa¡"

"MÁTALO, MIONE¡" Fred se hizo oír entre la multitud, ondeando la pata de una gallina que había robado de la mesa de Ravenclaw para darle mayor énfasis.

De repente, la improvisada lucha de comida se había convertido para ellos dos en una manera de descargar los últimos meses –diablos, las últimos siete años llenos de contenida ira y frustración. Ya no estaban preocupados por los desperfectos o el desorden o lo que podía doler más o manchar más cuando lo lanzaban; todo lo que importaba era seguir lanzando cosas.

"Esto es por darme una bofetada¡" Draco le lanzó salsa de chocolate.

"Ooh, eso fue divertido –esto es por llamarme Sangre Sucia¡" lonchas de queso, una que se pegó en la frente de Draco.

"Esto es por estar decente en el Baile¡"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Tuve que escuchar a la insegura de Pansy quejándose todo el rato¡ Esto es por petrificarme toda la noche¡"

"Esto es por verme desnuda¡"

"MÁTALE MUCHO, MIONE¡" rugió Fred en ese instante.

"A POR LA GARGANTA¡" añadió George furiosamente.

"Esto es por conseguir que me detuviesen en el bosque prohibido¡"

"Esto es por hacer que Ron vomitara babosas¡"

Era, posiblemente, la pelea más entretenida de la historia de Hogwarts. Hermione y Draco, que habían tenido que estar relativamente cerca por culpa de la cadena, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por lanzarse cosas desde un ángulo extraño, y mayormente con una mano. Estaban gritando todo lo que podían, sin advertir el interés del resto del colegio, gritando sobre todo lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

"Esto es por los chimpancés¡"

"Esto es por Buckbeak¡"

"Esto es por liberar a Buckbeak¡"

"Esto es por el hechizo de repetición de frase¡"

Draco empezó a reírse ante ese recuerdo, y llena de furia, Hermione se giró en redondo para encontrar más comida que tirar, preferiblemente algo horriblemente sucio. Justo cuando localizó una gran bandeja de chili, Draco dio un paso al frente, con un pastel de crema de chocolate en una mano. Mientras Hermione se inclinaba hacia delante para agarrar el chili, Draco se escabulló hacia uno de sus lados, haciendo que se inclinara hacia su cintura con su mano libre –y levantando su falda para revelar su parte de atrás.

"MIRAD¡ TATUAJE¡ TATUAJE¡" gritó alegremente en dirección a todo el comedor. Docenas de personas estallaron en carcajadas (y muchos estiraron sus cuellos para contemplarlo mejor mientras experimentaban sus primeros sentimientos de aprecio hacia Draco). El tatuaje de la espada y la rosa de Hermione era perfectamente visible para todos, unas pocas pulgadas más abajo de la cintura de su falda. Fred y George lucharon por quitarle la cámara a Colin Creevey y Fred empezó a pulsar el botón frenéticamente, tratando de tomar tantos ángulos como eran posibles mientras Hermione luchaba por deshacerse del brazo de Draco. Luego, para empeorar aún más las cosas, Draco tomó el pastel de crema de chocolate y lo estampó contra el culo de Hermione.

Un aullido inhumano retumbó; nadie podía decir si se trataba de ira, vergüenza, o algún otro tipo de emoción, pero hizo que casi todas las personas del comedor saltaran –todas, excepto Draco, que estaba chupando calmadamente un poco de pastel de su dedo. Luego, bastante de repente, se encontró con el pie de Hermione golpeando su mandíbula.

"ARGH¡" gritó de dolor y de enfado –y luego gritó mientras un tsunami de chile se estampaba contra su estómago. Él se olvidó por completo de mantener a Hermione agachada, tratando de quitarse el caliente mejunje picante de las partes de piel que había tocado. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, ya que Hermione se había tirado hacia él, tratando de quitarle los ojos, estrangularle, o torturarle hasta la muerte tan despacio como fuera posible. Ella ya no tenía conciencia de sus actos; sus emociones habían tomado el control, y el único pensamiento consciente que tenía era una palabra, que se repetía una y otra vez: MATAR¡

* * *

_Notas de la traductora: Hola otra vez¡¡¡ Pido discuuulpas porque la semana pasada no hubo capítulo de rigor. He estado muuuy liada por cuestiones que no tienen nada que ver con fanfiction o los fanfics, pero espero que no hayais pensado que no volvía más porque ya ves que ¡aquí estoy de nuevo¡ Probablemente os deje otro capítulo más esta semana, pero no puedo prometer nada. Gracias de parte de la autora -tb mías- a los que habéis dejado reviews. Y a los que no... a qué estáis esperando? Un besoooo_


	18. La conmoción cerebral del coco

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

_La Conmoción Cerebral del Coco_

Una vez más, Ron estaba más que enfadado, y Harry y Ginny no habían sido capaces de calmarle. Ron estaba furioso con todos ellos –con Hermione por sus actos, y con Harry y Ginny por no habérselo contado. Menos de veinte minutos después de haber perseguido a Ron mientras él salía pisoteando del gran comedor, Harry y Ginny estaban de vuelta en el vestíbulo de entrada.

"Supongo que me mudaré con Hermione durante un tiempo," dijo Harry con abatimiento.

Ginny le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Yo iría también, pero no hay espacio suficiente -¿has oído eso?"

Harry se paró, frunciendo el ceño. "Suena como… vítores. ¿Están dando una fiesta?"

"No lo creo," dijo Ginny, confundida. "Quiero decir, sólo nos hemos ido por unos…" sus palabras se volvieron más débiles. "Harry, y si los Slytherins… ¿y si realmente fuera otra la razón por la que no estaban en el comedor?"

Harry la miró, sus ojos se ensancharon, y luego los dos bajaron apresuradamente la escalera de mármol, yendo directos hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Justo cuando alcanzaron la puerta-

"AUGH!"

"HARRY!"

Harry pasó de correr a toda velocidad a caer rápidamente sobre su espalda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Harry¡ Harry¿Estás bien? Háblame¡" chilló Ginny, arrodillándose a su lado.

"Ow," murmuró Harry irritadamente en respuesta. Se sentó, frotándose la frente, en donde se podía apreciar una gran marca roja.

Ginny miró alrededor en busca del objeto agresor mientras Harry cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de calmar el dolor. Allí, rodando hasta pararse tras ellos, chorreando leche mientras rodaba, con una gran grieta en un lado, estaba-

"¿Un coco?" dijo Ginny levantando el objeto, desconcertada. "¿Qué tipo de bicho raro te lanzaría un coco¿No sería más fácil lanzarte una maldición?"

Harry echó un vistazo al coco con confusión, luego, esperando encontrar al culpable, elevó los ojos para mirar hacia el gran comedor.. su mandíbula se abrió de golpe. El coco, podía asumir con facilidad, había sido lanzado por Hermione, que estaba de pie en la mesa de Gryffindor, cubierta de trozos de comida, y mirando con furia a un desternillado Draco Malfoy, que estaba de pie dando la espalda a la entrada.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry y Ginny miraban con fascinación morbosa, Hermione se giró y se inclinó, y Draco cogió un pastel, mantuvo a Hermione inclinada con una mano, agarró la parte de atrás de su falda y la levantó. "MIRAD¡ TATUAJE¡ TATUAJE¡"

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente con incredulidad, estirándose en un intento de ver; pudo divisar el tatuaje, que era sólo unas pulgadas de largo, en la parte derecha de la parte baja de su espalda. "Así que así es como es," dijo Harry atontadamente, en shock por la visión y todavía mareado por el coco- proyectil.

"Oh, dios, sabía que debía haber traído unos vaqueros o algo así esta mañana¡ Tenemos que-" empezó a decir Ginny, luego se paró con horror cuando Draco estampó el pastel contra el trasero de Hermione. Los destellos de flashes iban de aquí allá como locos (gracias a la guerra de las bromas, pocos estudiantes propietarios de cámaras abandonaban sus habitaciones sin ellas) y las exclamaciones y abucheos eran ensordecedores.

Mientras Harry y Ginny se incorporaban, Hermione apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y puso la pierna en alto en una fuerte patada. Draco dio un traspié y empezó a gritar mientras el chili que había lanzado Hermione quemaba sus manos y el calor empezaba a empapar su camisa. Entonces Hermione se puso encima de él, forzándole a bajar hacia la mesa, clavándole las uñas, arañándole, golpeando, aullando, y sobre todo pareciendo algún tipo de monstruo enloquecido (quizá un tipo de fruta del diablo).

"Tengo a Mione¡" le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras saltaba en las mesa detrás de Hermione, lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, y la separaba de Draco. Draco se puso de pie en un instante, pero se encontró con la varita de Ginny justo entre sus ojos. Fue capaz de sonreír con suficiencia a los tres, especialmente a Hermione, que todavía estaba tratando de patearle y golpearle, incluso mientras Harry la estaba arrastrando tan lejos de Draco como era posible. Draco esquivó tranquilamente sus pies y puños voladores.

"FRED¡ GEORGE¡ AYUDA¡" gritó Harry forcejeando para sujetarla; normalmente era mucho más fuerte que Hermione, pero le habían golpeado la cabeza recientemente y entre la adrenalina de Hermione y su magia, las cuales estaban aumentando su fuerza, él estaba teniendo problemas.

"Déjala, Harry¡ He apostado por esta pelea¡"

"_Vamos_¡ Estaba a punto de matarle¡"

"Si vosotros dos no le ayudáis, os juro que le diré a mamá lo de Angelina y-" Ginny se detuvo; no fue necesario ir más lejos, ya que los dos gemelos estaban corriendo hacia la mesa. Fred agarró una pierna, George la otra, y, con cuidado, los tres bajaron de la mesa y llevaron a una Hermione que se resistía hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, Draco y Ginny siguiéndoles.

"Está bien, Hermione," gruñó Harry, tratando de sonar tan calmado como podía mientras luchaba para que ella no se soltara. Fred y George bajaron sus piernas una vez que alcanzaron el vestíbulo de entrada, y Ginny agitó su varita a las puertas para cerrar el gran comedor y darles un poco de privacidad. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Te dejaré matarle. Incluso te ayudaré. Sólo que no donde haya testigos."

"Vamos, Mione," añadió George, recordando que ella todavía estaba enfadada con él y Fred, y a juzgar por la comida, arañazos y moratones de Draco, querían que se calmara. "Está bien."

"Vosotros, chicos, sois unos principiantes," dijo Ginny, rodando sus ojos. Ella adoptó un tono amenazador. "Hermione¡ Viene un profesor¡"

Hermione se espabiló inmediatamente. "¿Dónde?"

Draco puso sus ojos en blanco, pareciendo asqueado de la expresión atemorizada de Hermione. "Dios, eres una-"

"¿Draco?"

Se giraron; en lo alto de las escaleras que iban hacia las mazmorras estaba una alta, delgada mujer rubia, mirándoles fijamente con interés.

"Mamá¡" exclamó Draco con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, Vi… vine a ver a… Dumbledore. Él… me mandó una lechuza. Para explicar ese… eh, Draco¿es queso lo que hay en tu cabeza?"

Draco subió la mano y se quitó una loncha de queso de la cabeza. "Um, bueno… una larga historia, mamá. Entonces, Dumbledore te mandó una carta para explicarte que estoy encadenado a Granger?"

Narcissa pestañeó, pareciendo asustada, pero luego asintió. "Sí… eh¿esa cadena es invisible o algo así?"

"Sí, sí, Dumbledore quiere mantenerlo en secreto."

"Entonces¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar encadenador a ella?"

Draco frunció el ceño. "Hasta que encuentren una cura. No estoy seguro."

"Oh, cariño," dijo Narcissa preocupada. "¿Cómo vas a venir a casa por Navidad¿A ella le importaría venir contigo?"

Draco y Hermione se miraron uno a otro con horror.

"Um, no he-hemos discutido eso, señora Malfoy," rechinó Hermione. "Esperamos tener esto resuelto para entonces."

"En ese caso, tendré que hablar con Dumbledore," replicó Narcisa, sonriendo. "Bueno, Draco, parece que realmente necesitas una ducha… y un cambio de ropa… así que creo que iré a visitar a Severus. Me pasaré por el gran comedor para la cena¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, mamá," dijo Draco.

Ella sonrió. "Te daría un abrazo, pero no quisiera avergonzarte enfrente de tus pequeños amigos-" todos se estremecieron, y Fred empezó a decir algo, pero Ginny puso la mano sobre su boca- "o en cualquier caso arruinar mis túnicas. Te veré pronto, Draco, cariño."

"Adiós, mamá," dijo Draco, desabotonándose y abriendo su camisa para dejar que las chuletas de cerdo salieran y cayeran sobre el suelo.

Mientras Narcissa bajaba las escaleras, se cruzó con Oliver, que le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de continuar hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, donde se paró y miró boquiabierto a Fred y George, que tenía un poco de puré de patatas en su cara y comida en sus manos de sujetar las piernas de Hermione; Harry, que tenía estofado de ternera en su camisa de forcejear con Hermione; Ginny, que estaba sujetando un coco partido en una mano y apuntando con su varita a Draco con la otra; y Draco y Hermione, que estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de trocitos de comida.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado con todos vosotros?" demandó Oliver.

"Te lo diremos luego," dijo Fred alegremente, y Hermione le miró con furia.

"¿Es azúcar eso de tu cabeza?" le preguntó Oliver a Hermione, mirando su cara y su pelo; los granos de azúcar se habían quedado pegados al zumo de calabaza y cubrían la mayor parte de su cabeza y se estaban filtrando por sus trenzas.

Harry pasó su dedo por la mejilla de Hermione y luego se chupó el dedo. "Sí, es azúcar- hey, está muy bueno." Se inclinó y pasó su lengua por la frente de Hermione.

"Harry¡" exclamó Hermione, indignada.

"Lo siento¡" dijo Harry rápidamente, pareciendo tan asombrado con sus acciones como lo estaba ella.

"Deberías probar lo que tiene aquí," dijo Fred, y rápidamente tendió la mano hacia el corte de su camisa y sacó un puñado de cerezas cubiertas de chocolate y azúcar moreno. Hermione dejó escapar un ruido, una mezcla entre un chillido y un gruñido, y le miró con ira. Harry agarró su brazo.

"¿Estás _intentando_ que te maten?" le susurró Ginny a Fred.

"Hey, no parecía una mala manera de morir," dijo Fred, tendiéndole a George una de las cerezas robadas y comiéndose una él mismo.

"¿Lo que cuelga de tu cuello no es la cámara de Colin?" preguntó Harry, señalando con la cabeza a George.

"Sip. Nos la ha dejado prestada; le dijimos que estamos desarrollando unas cuantas cosas para copiar y editar fotografías, y él dijo que podíamos cogerla siempre y cuando le mandemos una copia de todo y nos aseguremos de que le devolvemos la cámara." Harry prensó más el apretón a Hermione, ya que ella estaba mirando a George con furia.

"Escuchad," dijo Oliver, echando un vistazo detrás de él, hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, "no sé qué ha pasado, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que no es una buena idea que los profesores lo descubran. Snape acaba de volver, y por lo visto conoce una manera de arreglar la sala común-"

"Maldita sea," murmuró George.

"-porque Sirius Black gastó esa misma broma-"

"_Chicos_¡" dijo Hermione a Fred y George en exasperación, sabiendo que los gemelos pasaban una gran cantidad de tiempo con Sirius y habían recibido muchos "consejos" de él.

"La cuestión es," continuo Oliver antes de que los gemelos pudieran contestar, "el resto de los profesores están de camino¡"

"Oh, _dios_¡" gimoteó Hermione.

"Uh-oh," dijo Ginny.

"Mierda, tenemos que-" empezó a decir Draco, pero Harry le cortó.

"Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Ginny¿sabes dónde está la sala común de Slytherin?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo?" inquirió Draco, pero todo el mundo le ignoró.

"Bien," dijo Harry. "Ve hacia allí y lánzate una buena maldición a ti misma. Retenles todo lo que puedas; empieza a llorar si tienes que hacerlo."

"Entendido," dijo Ginny, y se alejó, tiñendo su piel de azul mientras se iba, y murmurando una lista de horripilantes maldiciones que conocía.

"Fred, George, vosotros sabéis algún hechizo que pueda limpiar el gran comedor?" continuó Harry.

"Sí, claro," dijo George. Los gemelos tenían un gran conocimiento de encantamientos, adquirido de la Orden del Fénix y de las investigaciones con los objetos de la tienda de bromas (y, por supuesto, de ser los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts).

"Bien. Entrad allí, arreglad lo que podáis, y tratar de convencer a la gente de que no diga nada cuando entren los profesores. Después de eso, ir a hablar con Ron."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Fred.

"Sois las únicas personas con las que no está realmente enfadado," dijo Harry. "Él cree que vosotros pensabais que él lo sabía… todo, y que por eso no se lo dijisteis. Por lo menos, creo que eso es lo que piensa. De todas maneras, vosotros sois nuestra última oportunidad."

"Bien," dijo George, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oliver," continuó Harry, "llévate a Draco y a Hermione al cuarto de baño más cercano para que se limpien, y asegúrate de que no se matan uno a otro." Oliver asintió, demasiado preocupado por sus amigos para recordar que era un profesor, y debía ser el que diera órdenes –y castigos también, en este caso.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo, Harry?" preguntó Hermione, infeliz con los planes y preguntándose si sería una idea mejor dejar que fueran los gemelos en lugar de Oliver… no, por supuesto que no lo sería¿en qué estaba pensando? Ellos eran… bueno, ellos.

"Yo voy a ver a Madam Pomfrey y a asegurarme de que el coco no me ha provocado una conmoción cerebral," replicó, frotándose el chichón de su cabeza mientras miraba a la raya que había hecho en el azúcar que cubría la cabeza de Hermione. "Bien, chicos, pongámonos en movimiento."

Fred y George se encaminaron de vuelta al gran comedor, Fred le tendió algo a Harry mientras él se iba a la enfermería y otra cosa a Oliver mientras él acompañaba a Hermione y a Draco hacia un pasadizo secreto que les llevaría al cuarto de baño de los prefectos. No fue hasta que ella vio a Oliver apartar su mano de su boca que se dio cuenta de que Fred les había dado una cereza.

* * *

"Vale," dijo Hermione mientras ella, Oliver y Draco entraban en el baño de los prefectos, "cuando esto haya acabado, voy a ir a Dumbledore y a demandar mi propio cuarto de baño."

Oliver sonrió mientras Draco ponía los ojos en blanco. "Oh, deja de quejarte, Granger," dijo Draco quitándose la camisa; un par de extraviadas chuletas de cerdo se cayeron durante el proceso. Draco soltó la sucia camisa sobre el suelo y se detuvo. "Un momento… ¿cómo vamos a conseguir ropa limpia?"

"Eh… supongo que podría ir a por alguna," dijo Oliver despacio. Incómodo como estaba con la situación, no quería dejar a Hermione sola con Draco.

"Espera¡" dijo Hermione alarmada. No sabía lo que Draco podría hacer si los dejaran solos; todo lo que sabía era que Draco estaba listo para estrangularla –y probablemente lo haría en el momento en el que ella le diera la espalda. Le había enfadado demasiado para arriesgarse… y no estaba segura de que ella no fuera a matarle si tuviera la oportunidad. "Um… ya sé¿Puedes comunicarte con los elfos domésticos, Oliver?" Hermione había leído en _Historia de Hogwarts_ que los profesores podían convocar un elfo a placer.

"Oh, sí, claro, déjame-"

"Necesitamos a un elfo en concreto," le interrumpió Hermione, sabiendo que la mayoría de los elfos todavía eran muy cautelosos a su alrededor gracias al P.E.D.O, y que, de todos modos, no tocarían sus ropas a petición de un humano. Los elfos hacían la colada, pero nunca tocaban las ropas de los humanos, así como tampoco las cogían de los humanos. Los elfos evitaban tocar la ropa si era posible; veían el vestuario como algo ofensivo y temible, y lo manipulaban cuidadosamente usando magia. "Necesitamos a Dobby."

"¿El bicho raro con ropa extraña?" dijo Oliver, confundido. Hermione asintió. "Ok… Dobby, ven¡"

Tan fácil como eso, Dobby apareció con un crack. "¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted, señor?"

"Señorita Hermione¡" dijo Dobby alegremente.

"¿Conoces a Hermione?" dijo Oliver, alzando una ceja.

"Por supuesto que Dobby conoce a la señorita¡ La señorita le está haciendo a Dobby sus sombreros¡ La señorita Hermione es una gran amiga de Harry Potter, y es tan generosa, tan grande, tan-"

"Oh, dios," murmuró Draco.

Dobby rechinó y se giró para mirar a Draco. "Joven amo Malfoy¡"

Draco se quedó mirando al elfo, que estaba liado en varias prendas y vestía cerca de treinta sombreros tejidos. "Espera… ¿Dobby¿Nuestro viejo elfo doméstico, Dobby¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, señor¡" dijo Dobby. "Harry Potter liberó a Dobby, señor¡"

"Pensé que mi padre te había matado¡" dijo Draco, sorprendido. "Espera… ¿qué? Potter liberó… no importa, me lo cuentas luego¿de acuerdo? Tengo que quitarme esta camisa."

"Necesitamos algunas ropas y toallas, Dobby," le dijo Hermione al elfo. "Sólo que están en nuestra habitación…. ¿crees que podrías ir a cogerlas?"

"Por supuesto, señorita. Dobby estará de vuelta muy pronto¡"

"Eh… por favor, asegúrate de que me traes vaqueros¿vale? Faldas no," dijo Hermione, sintiendo que nunca volvería a ponerse una falda, con todos los problemas que le habían causado en los últimos dos días. Dobby asintió y desapareció; Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Dobby regresó un momento después, con dos atuendos muy mal emparejados; aún así, ni Draco ni Hermione se quejaron, ya que necesitaban regresar al dormitorio y no les importaba demasiado lo que llevaran puesto, siempre que no estuviera cubierto de azúcar, mostaza, miel o algún otro tipo de comida.

"¿Desea algo más la señora?" preguntó Dobby.

"No, gracias, Dobby," le dijo agradecida Hermione al elfo doméstico. "Te lo agradezco mucho."

"Cualquier cosa por la mejor amiga de Harry Potter¡" dijo Dobby.

Draco giró los ojos ante el comentario de "Harry Potter". "Muchas gracias, Dobby," dijo sin el menor trazo de sarcasmo.

"De nada, joven amo- eh, señor," dijo Dobby, aparentando estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Draco sonrió. "Disfrutando de tu libertad, Dobby?"

"Oh, sí, señor," dijo Dobby, asintiendo tanto que sus orejas aletearon. "¿Le dirá a Maddy que he dicho hola?"

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Draco. "Gracias de nuevo."

Dobby asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer una vez más. Hermione comenzó a separar sus ropas; Dobby le había traído un par de vaqueros, un bañador de una pieza, una blusa, un suéter, dos pares de ropa interior, un sujetador, una corbata, y como otros siete artículos de ropa. Miró hacia la pila de Draco, que era mucho menos caótica.

"Hey¿cómo es que a ti te ha traído ropa normal?" dijo con indignación. Hermione frunció el ceño. "Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué erais tan civilizados uno con el otro? Pensé que los dos os odiabais?" En el momento no había prestado atención a la interacción de Dobby con Draco, preocupada como estaba por otras cosas (incluyendo todo lo de Oliver, pasando por el enfado de Ron y el empacho de pastel y cerezas).

"Dobby y yo¿odiarnos?" resopló Draco. "¿Por qué iba a odiarlo?"

"¿Entonces _no_ os odiais?" dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

"Preocúpate de tus malditos asuntos," le espetó Draco. Se giró y se quedó mirando la bañera, al igual que Hermione.

Por desgracia, el cuarto de baño de los prefectos no tenía duchas; tenía una bonita y grande bañera, que normalmente no era un problema, ya que la gente que la usaba normalmente estaba sola (y cuando no lo estaba, estaba con alguien que tenía consentimiento para verles en la bañera). Sin embargo, ésta era una situación muy poco común.

* * *

_Notas de la traductora: pues como lo prometido es deuda... aquí os dejo también el 18... espero que disfruteis mucho de los dos y veros en la próxima entrega¡¡¡ Hale¡ A disfrutar y a reirse¡_


	19. Un atrevido rescate de cuarto de baño

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

_Un Atrevido Rescate de Cuarto de Baño_

Oliver Wood iba de un lado a otro con incomodidad, preguntándose cuál era el problema. Hermione no parecía haber tenido demasiadas dificultades para ducharse aquella mañana; había estado avergonzada, seguro, pero lo había llevado bastante bien… todo lo llevaba bastante bien… _oh, demonios, no pienses ESO¡_ se ordenó a sí mismo, tratando de que sus pensamientos no se desviaran demasiado.

No era fácil, de todos modos –pero aún así nunca lo había sido; no, cuando se trataba de Hermione. Había estado colgado por ella durante siglos; era algo que había sentido desde su primer año, cuando él estaba en quinto. Se había fijado en ella durante el sorteo, y tras siglos de mirarla, pensar en ella y demás, había caído en que le gustaba, unos pocos meses después, justo antes del primer partido de quidditch de Harry. Hermione había estado tratando de forzar a Harry para que comiera un poco de tostada, y él había cogido finalmente un trozo de su mano para calmarla, y Oliver había sentido el impulso de matar a su buscador y había desarrollado un súbito gusanillo de tostadas. Había permanecido básicamente en silencio a lo largo de los años, flirteando con ella un poco y algunas veces pasando tiempo con Harry sólo para estar cerca de Hermione. Cuando Oliver se graduó, se había reprendido a sí mismo por no habérselo dicho nunca…. Luego, la había visto en el mundial de quidditch, una noche después del partido…

_Hey¿Qué ha sido de eso de mantener los malos pensamientos fuera de tu cabeza?_

_Lo estoy intentando, _pensó Oliver, discutiendo consigo mismo._ Pero ella ha cortado con Ron ahora… según dicen los rumores…_

_Sí, los rumores siempre son muy de fiar. Ha roto con Ron, lo mismo que ha matado a Snape. Mantén tu cabeza fría¡ Tú, profesor; ella, estudiante¡_

_Tengo que salir de este cuarto de baño, pensó _Oliver con cansancio, mirando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo e inconscientemente dando vueltas al tallo de cereza que tenía entre los dedos._ Nota personal: comprar a Fred un bonito regalo de Navidad…_

Trató de apartar sus pensamientos de Hermione, pero no había demasiado en lo que pensar. ¿Había ella roto realmente con Ron? A lo mejor, pero parecían tremendamente amigables el día anterior, en el hospital… pero Ron no parecía menos amigable que Harry, ahora que lo pensaba. Hermione no estaba cogiendo la mano de nadie; había estado actuando alrededor de ellos de la manera en que Oliver recordaba a los tres en el colegio –caminando juntos, hablando juntos, riendo juntos, pero sin que nadie le pusiera ojitos a nadie. Así que a lo mejor Hermione sí que estaba soltera ahora…

_Meteos en la bañera¡ _la parte sensata… bueno, la parte más sensata… de él casi les gritó a Hermione y Draco. _Meteos para que yo pueda salir de aquí¡_

"¿Y bien?" dijo Oliver, un poco desesperadamente. Ni Draco ni Hermione se dieron cuenta de su tono. Los dos estaban mirando la bañera con preocupación y no le prestaron demasiada atención, aunque los dos parecían haber oído hablar a Oliver.

"Eh… a lo mejor podemos poner una cortina," dijo Hermione nerviosamente, sacando su varita.

_Oh, así que __**ése**__ es el problema_, pensó Oliver. _No más cortina de ducha. Bien, resolvámoslo y sácame de aquí antes de que Malfoy tenga otro rumor que expandir_. Nunca había sido fácil para Oliver estar a solas con Hermione, especialmente ahora que su cerebro seguía recordándole cosas como cerezas y cómo era posible que ahora fuera una chica soltera.

"Incluso si la ponemos¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a bañar uno a uno?" preguntó Draco, hablando más para sí mismo que para Hermione. "No podemos nadar y salpicar con sólo cinco pies de separación entre nosotros. La bañera es muy profunda; tendremos que mantener un brazo en el aire. No es como ducharse…"

Hermione suspiró. "Bueno… podemos ir a buscar otro cuarto de baño, eso es todo."

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, Oliver sujetando la ropa limpia para que Hermione y Draco no la mancharan con comida. Draco abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado.

"No puedo creer que _realmente_ tenga un tatuaje¡" la voz de Lavender se oyó desde exterior en el pasillo.

"Lo sé¿Quién lo hubiera creído?" respondió Parvati. "Pensé que Malfoy se lo había inventado¡"

"Yo también¡" exclamó la gemela de Parvati, Padma.

"Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido… Tenemos que sonsacarle toda la historia¡" dijo Lavender.

Hermione cogió el brazo de Draco y lo empujó hacia el interior, golpeando la puerta rápidamente con su pie. "Ok, no importa," dijo Hermione apresuradamente, haciendo un voto de silencio de evitar a sus compañeras de cuarto tanto como le fuera posible. "Um… bien, hmmm. Supongo que podemos… sólo… maldita sea, no sé¡" dijo cansinamente. "Sólo quiero quitarme estas dichosas cerezas de mi sujetador¡"

Oliver enrojeció y, por el rabilo del ojo, Hermione le vio tirar un tallo de cereza a través de la habitación tan disimuladamente como pudo.

_Tengo que salir de aquí… vamos, esas burbujas son completamente opacas… no me importa lo mucho que no quieran hacerlo, no puedo dejarles solos y no puedo soportar esto por mucho más tiempo¡_

"Bien…" tosió Oliver. "Sólo hay una solución entonces¿verdad? Tendréis que bañaros al mismo tiempo."

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" le preguntó Hermione entre risas.

"Yo le vigilaré, Hermione, lo prometo," dijo Oliver. "O eso, o vais a buscar otro cuarto de baño, y sé que estás deseando que te vean y contestar a todas esas preguntas-"

Hermione gruñó. "Bien," dijo, sintiéndose como si estuviera dejando que alguien le disparara en el pie, aunque por lógica ella sabía que era prácticamente la única solución que tenían.

"No voy a compartir un baño con ella¡" insistió Draco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, los Slytherins están fuera de las mazmorras ahora," dijo Oliver ligeramente. "Supongo que podrías contarles lo de tu pelea de comida mientras buscas otro cuarto de baño. Y cómo estás a punto de buscar un lugar bonito para ducharte con Hermione, la Gryffindor nacida de Muggles. O se lo puedo decir yo, como desees."

Draco se mordió el labio y miró hacia la bañera de una manera completamente diferente.

Aunque los dos habían consentido, más o menos, les llevó bastante tiempo meterse en la bañera. Tanto Hermione como Draco trataban de imponerse, y, como de costumbre, tenían bastantes peleas en el proceso. Primero, discutieron sobre qué grifos debían abrir; Draco insistía en que algunos olían demasiado a chica y Hermione se preocupaba de que las burbujas del agua fueran suficientemente grandes para evitar ser vista. Entonces, una vez que la bañera estuvo llena, tuvieron otra discusión sobre encontrar un cuarto de baño diferente. Peleaban una y otra vez –quién se iba a meter primero, de quién era la culpa, quién merecía más ser estrangulado hasta la muerte, quién ganó la pelea de comida, quién tenía más derecho a quejarse, y demás. Al final, Oliver explotó.

"¿Queréis callaros y meteros ahí? No tengo todo el día¡ Se supone que tendría que estar evaluando redacciones y planificando las lecciones¡ Ni siquiera he hecho el examen para mi clase de mañana¡ Pero no, tengo a Harry presionándome, y Fred y George sonsacándome secretos, y mi escritorio salió volando por la ventana, y un montón de malos pensamientos que no debería tener sobre estudiantes-"

"_Oliver_¡" exclamó Hermione.

"Oh, déjalo¡ Todo el mundo sabe que _como poco_ he visto tu tatuaje¿Por qué no vamos y le decimos a todos cómo-"

"_SILENCIO¡_" Hermione pegó un alarido, dirigiendo su varita hacia la boca de Oliver. "¿Estás loco? Probablemente hay gente paseando ahí fuera¡"

"Deja hablar al pobre hombre," dijo Draco, deshaciendo el Encantamiento silenciador de Hermione y mirando a Oliver con regocijo. "Esto estaba empezando a ponerse bien."

Oliver se ruborizó. "¿Sabéis qué? Soy un profesor. No tengo que soportar esto. Vosotros dos meteos en la bañera¡"

"No nos puedes _ordenar_ que nos bañemos¡" exclamó Hermione.

"Mírame¡ Te lo ordeno, te lo ordeno, te lo ordeno¡" canturreó Oliver con una voz que parecía decir "me he vuelto loco", meneando sus hombros en una imitación de un movimiento de baile para darle más énfasis y dejando escapar una sonrisa malévola; tanto Hermione como Draco se apartaron nerviosamente, bastante preocupados por su salud mental.

Hermine, mirando al enloquecido Oliver, de repente se dio cuenta del mal rumbo que había tomado su vida. En los últimos meses, se había convertido en una completa devota de la guerra de las bromas –y como tal, se había convertido en una persona con los nervios destrozados y en una enrevesada conspiradora. Su vena tozuda le había llevado a las cosas más locas –como cuando había seguido a Harry y a Ron por aquella trampilla debajo de Fluffy, o liberado a Buckbeak y Sirius, o hacer un solemne voto de sacar los trapos sucios de Rita Skeeter y hacerle chantaje, rompiendo no sólo las normas sino las leyes. De la noche a la mañana, había pasado de tratar de convencer a Harry y Ron de que no participaran en la guerra de las bromas, a estar decidida a destruir a Draco Malfoy costara lo que costase. Había hecho una extraña alianza con una de sus personas menos favoritas; había desnudado a un chico, vistiéndole con su ropa interior, y atándole a un poste de gol; había luchado con uñas y dientes para vengarse de él; y ahora, estaba de pie en un cuarto de baño con el susodicho y Oliver Wood, entre todas las personas. Oliver Wood, el profesor que le hacía sentir más incómoda –ante todo porque tenía el hábito de guiñarle el ojo o mirarla fijamente o mirar a Ron cuando Ron estaba actuando particularmente como un novio, y esta clase de reacciones siempre le despertaban muchos recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos, seguro, pero unos en los que no quería pensar mientras estaba con Ron…

_Oh, dios, pensó Hermione, sobrepasada. Estoy aquí de pie, con Oliver y Draco, a punto de __**bañarme**__ con Draco, mientras Ron está enfadado conmigo, accidentalmente casi he matado a Harry con un coco, Ginny está engañando a los profesores, Fred y George están haciendo sabe dios qué, todo el mundo está esparciendo rumores y por encima de todo estoy teniendo pensamientos inmorales acerca de un hombre que ahora es mi profesor¡_

Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Oliver pareció un poco ofendido por esto, y Draco también parecía algo enfadado –y de alguna manera eso lo hizo ser aún más divertido. Todo con lo que había tenido que enfrentarse durante las últimas semanas, desde Snape a Malfoy a Harry y Ron, pequeñas y grandes bromas y el tatuaje y los chupones y Oliver y todo lo demás, prácticamente salió a la superficie y le dio un nuevo significado a la frase "te acordarás de esto y te reirás." Había estado evitando a Oliver todo el año, avergonzada y bastante preocupada sobre los sentimientos que todavía tenía hacia él. Había estado preocupada sobre los motivos que le había llevado a que Snape la marcara, a pesar de lo duro que había tratado de bloquear esos recuerdos. Había estado decidida a evitar que nadie descubriera lo de su maldito tatuaje. Había estado planeando gastarle una broma a Draco, y casi todos los días había recibido alguna estúpida broma, grande o pequeña. Su relación con Ron estaba básicamente acabada, Harry estaba siendo su mejor amigo, protector y salvador, Draco estaba encadenado a ella y Snape… bueno, quién sabe lo que había ocurrido ahí. ¿Acaso no era divertido¿Cómo había pasado todo eso¿Cómo había llegado allí? Probablemente era culpa de Malfoy, de veras, pero aún así… simplemente estaba… _mal_.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" inquirió Oliver, que parecía bastante herido, casi haciendo pucheros, y Hermione dejó escapar una risotada particularmente alta.

"Tú…" escupió, señalándole. "Y tú…" señaló a Draco. "Vosotros dos… Harry… Ron… los gemelos… Snape… la vida… Malfoy… Dobby… chuletas de cerdo… cerezas…"

Ella empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte para poder hablar, doblándose por la mitad. Draco, sin embargo, había dejado de estar sorprendido o confundido y ahora estaba simplemente irritado. Tenía comida solidificada por todo su cuerpo. Había pasado los últimos días –digamos los últimos meses- en un estado de casi constante humillación. Estaba cansado de ello. Quería ahogarla hasta la muerte, pero no creía que realmente tuviera esa oportunidad. Así que lo pospuso para la próxima ocasión.

Draco extendió los brazos, agarró sus hombros, y la empujó a la bañera.

…Por supuesto, se dio cuenta al instante de que había sido un error, ya que él estaba encadenado a su muñeca.

Con un chillido, Draco cayó volando tras ella. Dos gritos y dos salpicones después, Oliver suspiró, enfadado y cansado. "Bueno, por lo menos ahora están en la bañera," murmuró.

Hermione sacó la cabeza primero, seguida rápidamente de Draco, los dos balbuceando."Como te ATREVES¡" gritó Hermione, salpicándole.

"Tú zorra¡ Esto es culpa _tuya_¡" chilló Draco, salpicándole aún más. Esto, por supuesto, marcó el inicio de una espectacular batalla acuática; Oliver rápidamente fue al rescate de las ropas secas y de las toallas de las olas de agua saliendo fuera, hacia el suelo. Una vez que estuvieron seguras en un estante, Oliver estaba muy ocupado en decirles que pararan; se vio forzado a quitarse sus calcetines y zapatos, ponerlos en un peldaño más alto, enrollar sus pantalones y remangarse su túnica. Mientras que su pelea les hacía estar un poco más limpios, Oliver contempló con diversión durante un rato, pero no había mucho que unas burbujas aromáticas pudieran hacer por limpiar dos personas completamente vestidas (y bastante sucias) y cuando hubo tanta agua en el suelo que las chuletas de cerdo de la camisa de Draco empezaron a flotar bajo el hueco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, Oliver puso orden.

"PARAD¡ Estáis en la maldita bañera juntos, así que bañaos ya¡" Oliver señaló deliberadamente hacia unas botellas de champú y cosas similares que siempre se guardaban en el cuarto de baño.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia él, que estaba sujetando firmemente su túnica con sus vaqueros enrollados, y sonrió. Draco admitió su derrota pero la salpicó por última vez; Hermione respondió, y el agua empezó a subir de nuevo hasta que Oliver gritó, "HEY¡"

"Bien," murmuró Draco, apartándose de Hermione. "Puedo ser maduro con esto."

"Tú no puedes ser maduro con nada¡" resopló Hermione, moviéndose hacia el borde de la bañera, tan lejos de Draco como pudo, y girando otro grifo; habían perdido un montón de agua durante la lucha. Cuando el agua le llegaba al cuello, como una pulgada por debajo del hombro de Draco, ella cerró el grifo. Draco ya se estaba quitando sus zapatos, vaciándolos de agua, y mandándolos al suelo. Hermione le copió, haciendo lo posible para no ruborizarse cuando el resto de la ropa de Draco siguió a sus zapatos. Mirando fijamente a las burbujas para asegurarse de que nadie podía ver nada por debajo de ellas, Hermione forcejeó para quitarse la falda y la ropa interior sin caerse y, más nerviosamente, añadió su camisa. Oliver tenía la cabeza girada; ella pensó que él todavía podía estar mirando por el rabillo del ojo, pero no estaba segura de si se lo estaba imaginando o no.

Fue el momento más extraño de su vida, y eso ya es decir mucho. Estaba de pie en una gigantesca bañera, con su peor enemigo de pie a cinco pies de separación y completamente desnuda. Para colmo, cuando se quitó el sujetador, cayeron cerezas y empezaron a flotar en el agua, aunque algunas se habían hecho pedazos en el interior de la prenda y escondió el sujetador debajo de su camisa para que nadie pudiera verlo o ver las estrujadas cerezas. Convocó unos cuantos frascos de productos de belleza antes de posar cuidadosamente su varita cerca de su ropa, tan lejos de Draco como pudo alcanzar, y empezó a tratar de limpiarse.

Aún así, bañarse de pie con el agua hasta el cuello no era fácil. No podía doblarse para lavar la parte inferior de su cuerpo sin sumergirse completamente, y no quería perder de vista a Draco, decidida a mantenerle en su visión periférica. También era tremendamente vergonzoso lavar ciertas partes de su cuerpo; sabía que no sería difícil para Draco u Oliver adivinar justo lo que estaba limpiando. Sus piernas presentaban también un grave problema; iba a tener que restregarlas fuertemente para quitarse todas las manchas (la mostaza, el ketchup, y otras muchas cosas habían hecho que sus piernas parecieran bastante desteñidas), pero no podía alcanzar más allá de la mitad de su muslo sin sumergirse completamente. Al final tuvo la brillante idea de sujetarse al borde de la bañera con una mano, permanecer de pie sobre un pie, subir la pierna con tanta facilidad como pudo y frotar de esa manera. Draco sonrió cuando vio su pie y su pantorrilla poniéndose de punta fuera del agua; finalmente se envalentonó para mirarla, y ella pudo ver que estaba tramando algo para ingeniar algo suficientemente insultante que decir.

Su cabello también representaba un ligero problema; la elección de dos trenzas se había revelado como una muy mala, ya que las trenzas estaban ahora pegajosas y difíciles de desenmarañar. También fue una faena descubrir cómo aplicar champú sobre su pelo; no le gustaba la idea de levantar sus brazos para frotar su cabeza, preocupada de que eso provocara que mostrara un poco el pecho (y quizá demasiado), así que se agachó ligeramente para lavarlo y puso la cabeza bajo el agua para aclararlo, saliendo rápido y asegurándose de que Draco no se había movido. Finalmente, se sintió bastante limpia, pero seguía frotando, por no querer enfrentarse al extraño momento en el que ella y Draco tendrían que salir de la bañera.

"¿Has acabado ya?" preguntó Draco, que había acabado de bañarse hacía tiempo y estaba reposando en el borde de la bañera, sus codos apuntalados en él y con sólo la parte baja de su cuerpo bajo las burbujas.

"Todavía tienes mostaza en el pelo," replicó Hermione, y Draco se agarró el pelo en un ataque de pánico y fue en busca de un bote de champú. Hermione giró los ojos. "Eres realmente vanidoso¿lo sabías?"

"¿A quién le importa, siempre y cuando no parezca un tren estropeado como tú?" le espetó Draco mientras volvía a enjabonar su pelo.

"Si volvéis a pelear una sola vez más, os ahogo a los dos," amenazó Oliver sombríamente. Estaba sentado en el mostrador de la esquina más alejada del cuarto de baño, donde estaban los lavabos y los espejos, al otro lado de los dos cubículos de los retretes. Se había sacado sus túnicas en un intento de mantenerlas secas y parecía bastante raro con los vaqueros enroscados y una expresión exasperada y cansada en su cara. Estaba medio dormido, por no haber dormido demasiado bien la noche anterior; había estado demasiado ocupado investigando para restaurar su escritorio y preocupándose sobre lo que Dumbledore (y mucha gente) diría sobre el pasado de Oliver con Hermione si alguna vez se supiera.

"¿Todavía tengo azúcar en la cara, Oliver?" preguntó Hermione en voz baja, sin confiar en Draco para que contestara honestamente.

"Um, sí. Todavía puedo ver el sitio donde Harry, eh, te chupó."

Hermione se ruborizó y frotó más fuerte el azúcar, que se estaba revelando muy difícil de quitar de su cara. El zumo de calabaza era conocido por dejar manchas feroces, y en apariencia era un buen adhesivo cuando se trataba de granos de azúcar y piel, especialmente porque había tenido mucho tiempo para secarse. "Estás bien," dijo finalmente Oliver, cuando ella casi se había frotado hasta quitar toda la piel de la cara.

"¿Lo está ya?" dijo Draco vagamente, relajándose, una vez más, en el borde de la bañera.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa y buscó algo más que limpiar, y acababa de decidir que sería mejor asegurarse de que toda la corteza y el relleno de aquel pastel se había ido del todo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Hermione se sumergió bajo el agua.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey había cicatrizado el chichón en la cabeza de Harry en cuestión de segundos, y se mostró completamente desinteresada cuando él insistió en que había sido un ataque no provocado por un coco (aunque esta historia le hizo buscar mucho tiempo y con ahínco el daño cerebral). Sintiéndose como nuevo, Harry se fue en busca de Hermione para asegurarse de que ella estaba viva y no estaba estrangulando a nadie o lanzando chuletas de cerdo a la camiseta de alguien.

_Ah, Hermione, hay que quererla_, pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras empezaba su búsqueda de cuartos de baño. Estaba seguro de que todavía estarían en uno; les tendría que haber llevado un largo rato frotar toda esa basura, y tendrían, después de todo, que tomar dos duchas (y probablemente discutirían durante siglos). El primer baño en el que pensó Harry fue el de los prefectos; por lo que sabía, el resto de los cuartos de baño en casi toda las partes del colegio sólo tenían inodoros, igual que todas las salas comunes tenían duchas y bañeras. Era bastante privado, mucho más cercano al gran comedor que a la torre de Gryffindor, las cuales eran también buenas razones para ir allí si estabas cubierto de comida y acababas de ser tremendamente humillado en frente de casi todo el colegio.

Harry comprobó inmediatamente que estaba en lo cierto; todo el pasillo de fuera del cuarto de baño de los prefectos estaba encharcado, y dos solitarias chuletas de cerdo estaban flotando en la suciedad. Subiéndose su túnica y caminando con cuidado, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta; se había convertido en prefecto en su sexto año, lo cual sucedía cuando normalmente se elegían prefectos para ayudar con el trabajo extra otorgado a los prefectos mayores.

"Pies de conejo," le dijo Harry a la puerta, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la contraseña "amor y conejitos" de Draco, aunque las dos no estuvieran relacionadas.

La puerta se echó a un lado y Harry entró, luego se quedó congelado. Draco estaba mirando hacia arriba en su dirección, con expresión enfadada, y Oliver no estaba por ninguna parte (básicamente porque su peldaño estaba al otro lado de los cubículos del baño)… y tampoco estaba Hermione. Pero ella tenía que estar allí… en alguna parte…

_Supongo que está bajo el agua_, pensó Harry con sorpresa, tratando de averiguar por qué iba a estar sumergida Hermione. Esperó unos pocos segundos a que ella saliera, pero no lo hizo… y entonces un pensamiento horrible le golpeó. Draco parecía bastante relajado, o lo había estado hasta que Harry había entrado… ella no estaba allí abajo haciendo… ella no haría… lo haría?

"Lárgate, Potter," le espetó Draco. « Estoy ocupado ».

_Oh, dios, lo está¡ _Pensó Harry locamente_. Ella está ahí abajo haciéndole una… no. __No, mi Hermione no. No, no, no. Ella no lo haría. Ella ni siquiera hace eso… verdad? __Piensa, Harry¡ Piensa con la cabeza¡ Por qué iba a marcharse Oliver? Estaba enfadado con ella por alguna razón? Oh, dios, y si él pensó que ella me ha contado su secreto sobre él y se enfadó y se marchó? Y si Malfoy le ha hecho algo a ella… ohdiosmío¡ La ha AHOGADO¡_

"Ya voy, Mione¡" gritó Harry, y corrió hacia la bañera, quitándose los zapatos mientras iba. La sorprendida y asustada apariencia de la cara de Draco habría sido cómica si Harry no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado embistiendo la bañera como para que le importara.

Oliver, mientras tanto, se había adormilado ligeramente, pero se despertó de repente con el sonido del grito de Harry. Se levantó, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Harry allí, y salió de su pequeño rincón oculto, justo a tiempo para ver a Harry haciendo un salto de cabeza a la piscina y a Draco agachándose con terror. Rascándose la cabeza, Oliver estaba demasiado cansado y exasperado para hacer algo más que permanecer allí de pie y golpear la puerta con un hechizo para cerrarla.

Hermione se estaba encogiendo en el fondo de la bañera, rezando para que quien quiera que hubiera entrado viera sólo a Draco, sin notar su pila de ropa, y que se marchara antes de que ella se quedara sin aire. Tendría que salir pronto a la superficie; no podía aguantar la respiración para siempre.

De repente unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron alrededor del pecho y tiraron de ella hacia arriba. Hermione gritó, luego en seguida se atragantó con el agua enjabonada. Draco estaba intentando tocarla en la bañera¡ Le mataría… o es que _él_ estaba intentando matarla? Dios, necesitaba aire¡ No podía respirar¡

Su cabeza rompió la superficie y ella tosió y balbució, escupiendo agua y casi sin notar que alguien la estaba arrastrando al borde de la bañera. Alguien la había levantado y la había tendido en el suelo, y Hermione, completamente muerta de pánico ahora, abrió su boca para gritar… y alguien pellizcó su nariz para cerrarla y cubrió su boca con la suya.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe justo cuando una ráfaga de aire inundó su boca… y la cabeza goteante de Harry llenó su visión. Qué _demonios_ estaba _haciendo_? Él… él acababa de sacarla de la bañera y… la había besado, si a eso se le podía llamar besar. Definitivamente necesitaba unas lecciones de besuqueo…

Hermione estaba demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar (no pasaba todos los días que tu mejor amigo te sacara a rastras de una bañera para probar su amor a base de enrollarse contigo de una manera…muy muy mala), y no fue hasta que Harry se separó y puso sus manos sobre su pecho cuando ella chilló y le empujó… y él cayó de nuevo en la bañera. Harry dejó escapar un rápido "ARGH¡" antes de sumergirse. Draco empezó a reírse histéricamente, finalmente entendiendo que Harry había pensado que Hermione se estaba ahogando.

Harry volvió a la superficie, pareciendo bastante confundido. Al momento de verla, sentada y mirándole, se abalanzó sobre ella y lanzó sus brazos a su alrededor. "Hermione¡ Estás _bien_¡"

"Harry, qué mosca te ha picado?" demandó Hermione, tratando de apartar a Harry pero sin conseguirlo. Tanto daño le había hecho cuando Malfoy había esquivado aquel coco volador? "Pensé que habías ido a ver a Madam Pomfrey por lo de esa herida en la cabeza¡"

"Yo pensé que estabas en las últimas¡" se asfixió Harry. "Cuando entré y me di cuenta de que estabas bajo el agua…"

"Oh, dios," suspiró Hermione. Por supuesto que él no la había estado besando; él había estado intentando hacerle un masaje cardiorrespiratorio¡ "Harry, perdóname, pero realmente TIENES complejo de salvavidas¡ Qué voy a _hacer_ contigo?"

Harry se apartó, con la apariencia de una rata ahogada (y muy aliviada). "No podía comprender por qué no salías¡ Al principio pensé… bueno, no importa lo que yo… estás viva¡ Y… desnuda". El miró hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo de ella, en shock.

"Harry¡" exclamó Hermione, que había olvidado este detalle en medio de toda la confusión y el divertimento. Oliver apareció detrás de ella y le tendió su túnica. Ella se envolvió en ella mientras Harry apartaba la vista y Draco luchaba por permanecer derecho, por reírse tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

"De todos modos, qué demonios hacías en la bañera con Malfoy?" inquirió Harry, su espalda todavía girada mientras ella se incorporaba, la túnica de Oliver pegándose a su piel mojada, y recuperaba su varita para convocar una toalla. "Mejor dicho, qué demonios hacías _desnuda_ en la bañera con Malfoy?"

"Bañándome, Harry, qué pensabas? La bañera era demasiado profunda para bañarnos por separado y… bueno, vale, ya que estábamos aquí decimos bañarnos-"

"Espera, entrasteis y _entonces_ pensasteis en bañaros juntos?"

"Harry, por qué te estás tomando esto de una manera tan… tan… rara?" inquirió Hermione con exasperación.

"Malfoy me empujó, Malfoy se cayó, Oliver perdió la cabeza-"

"Hey!"

"-y nos ordenó que nos limpiáramos. Así que lo hicimos, permaneciendo tan alejados como pudimos," continuó Hermione, secándose lo mejor que pudo, demasiado enfadada y entretenida y abrumada por la rara situación como para estar avergonzada o ser menos borde. "Luego la puerta se abrió, y yo me escondí pensando que era algún otro prefecto… no puedo creer que olvidara encantar la puerta…" Los prefectos normalmente realizaban un hechizo en la puerta cuando se bañaban, para evitar que nadie más entrara. "Entonces alguien me agarró y yo intenté matarle, pero grité y me atraganté y lo siguiente que supe es que tú me estabas haciendo el boca a boca".

"Es así como lo llaman ahora?" dijo un sangre pura Oliver con tono de diversión.

"Es una cosa muggle¡" exclamó Hermione indignada. "Se usa para salvar a los ahogados¡"

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Oliver con escepticismo; él no podía ver cómo el hecho de que Harry besara a Hermione podía ser un método muggle para salvar vidas, y lo que es más, se había sentido bastante aliviado y lleno de felicidad cuando Hermione le había empujado de nuevo hacia la bañera.

Harry salió de la bañera, con el agua chorreando. "Oh, tío… estoy completamente empapado," se quejó.

Hermione realizó un movimiento para hacer que soplara aire caliente de la punta de su varita, la orientó en dirección a Harry, y continuó secándole. "Bueno, de todos modos, gracias por tratar de salvarme la vida," dijo, cabeceando hacia él. Ella miró hacia Malfoy, que todavía se estaba riendo tanto que no salía ningún sonido de su boca. "Oh, cállate, Malfoy¡"

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que esta semana no podeis tener motivos de queja¡ Las tres actualizaciones van en compensacion por teneros abandonados la semana pasada. Que, por cierto, sigo intentando dar por email con la autora, pero no hay ni rastro de ella... supongo que todo ira bien, pero no se.. andara muy liada o yo que se. De todos modos, insistire para que algun dia os dedique un par de lineas. Y nada mas, que ahora si que creo que os abandonare hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que os haya gustado tambien este capi. Besossss_


	20. La alianza de los Weasley

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

_La Alianza de los Weasley_

Ron estaba tendido sobre su cama, mirando con enfado el techo. Después de todo este tiempo, Hermione le había traicionado. Había estado saliendo con ella alrededor de unos siete meses ahora, y había sido su amigo durante seis años, y aún así ella había estado ocultando secretos e incluso había hecho… hecho… _algo_ con Snape! _Snape_, el grasiento imbécil¿Cómo había_ podido_?

Ron oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero no se molestó en decir hola. Sólo rogó por que no fueran Harry o Ginny tratando de hablar con él otra vez; quería estrangularlos a los dos. Que hubieran estado involucrados en ello había sido casi tan malo como que Hermione lo hubiera hecho. Se suponía que eran un equipo, Harry-Ron-y-Hermione, pero no…

"¿Hey, Ron, qué haces aquí¡Queremos hablar contigo!"

"¿Fred?" preguntó Ron, sorprendido. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Hablar contigo, así que presta atención," dijo George, apartando las cortinas de la cama de Ron.

"¿Sobre qué?" dijo Ron con crueldad, enfadado. No iba a apretar sus dientes y a perdonar ésta a sus amigos. _Ginny_ lo había sabido antes que él, por el amor de dios!

"Bueno," dijo Fred tranquilamente, "pensamos que podríamos ayudarte… Ya sabes, a vengarte."

Ron se detuvo, tragándose un furioso despotrique sobre cómo no iba a disculparse por ser el último en enterarse. Había asumido que los gemelos o bien no se involucrarían o tomarían partido por Harry, Ginny y Hermione; eran más cercanos a Ginny que a Ron.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ron con recelo mientras los gemelos se sentaban sobre su cama.

"Bueno," dijo Fred con calma, "nos sentimos, eh, un poco mal por lo de Pig y todo eso."

"Y fue muy maleducado por parte de Hermione golpearnos con puré de patatas," añadió George, ruborizándose ante la blanca suciedad pegada en su frente.

"¿Mione os golpeó con puré de patatas?" repitió Ron desconcertado.

"Oh, es cierto, te fuiste del comedor… no te preocupes, te mandaremos un montón de fotografías," le aseguró Fred.

"Sí, tan pronto como Fred termine de hacer ese collage para forrar su habitación con –oh! Hey, eso no ha sido agradable!" George se frotó el brazo en el que Fred le había golpeado.

"¿No es ésa la cámara de Colin?" preguntó Ron, mirando a la cámara colgada del cuello de George.

"Sí, la hemos tomado prestada. Con permiso, para variar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Um… te has perdido la pelea del siglo, en serio," dijo Fred. "Aunque, volviendo al tema –pensamos que es hora de entrenarte para que sigas nuestros pasos."

"¿Y eso significa…?" preguntó Ron nerviosamente.

"La Guerra de las bromas, Ron¿podrías ser más lento?" exclamó Fred, alzando sus manos en desesperación. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que gastasteis una broma en condiciones, eh? Bien, ahora que estás enfadado con Harry, Hermione y Ginny, es hora de que te vengues por tu propia cuenta, hermanito!"

"¿Qué tenéis en contra de Harry, Hermione y Ginny?" quiso saber Ron, confundido.

"Vamos, Ron, todas esas veces que te hemos torturado sólo por el placer de hacerlo, y crees que tenemos algo en contra de ellos?" dijo George, meneando su cabeza tristemente. Miró a su gemelo. "Tenías razón, Fred, hemos descuidado el aprendizaje del pequeñín demasiado tiempo."

"Pobre Ron," dijo Fred con un profundo suspiro. "Escucha, Ronniekins, no se trata de lo que tengas contra ellos. Se trata de pasarlo bien! …Aunque Hermione no llegó a acostarse conmigo en la biblioteca, como me pidió, ahora que lo pienso."

"Fred ha estado muy decepcionado por culpa de eso," agregó George ignorando la mirada de odio de Ron.

"Sí," dijo Fred con otro suspiro y un falso resuello. "En cualquier caso… Lección número uno, todo el mundo es juego limpio. Tus amigos, tu familia, tus profesores, todo el mundo."

"Lección número dos," dijo George, "que no te pillen. Lo que nos lleva a-"

"La lección número tres," continuó Fred, "planea cuidadosamente."

"Lección número cuatro, siempre ten preparados una coartada, planes de refuerzo y rutas de escapada."

"Lección número cinco-"

"Ya lo he cogido, chicos," interrumpió Ron. "¿Tenéis una idea o no?"

"No, _tú_ tienes una idea, nosotros estamos aquí para motivarte y apoyarte," le dijo Fred, como si esto fuera obvio. "Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos."

"¿Qué quiere decir que 'yo tengo una idea'? Yo _no_ tengo una idea. No he estado pensando en ello."

"Oh, pero sí que _tienes_ una idea, hermanito," dijo George misteriosamente. "Tienes mil ideas. las tienes desde hace siglos. Cosas nuestras, cosas de Sirius y Remus, cosas que conseguiste pensar por ti mismo."

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon. Tenía ideas, formas de devolverles la jugada a su mejor amigo, a su novia y a su hermana… Por no mencionar a Malfoy. Ninguno de ellos sospecharía de él tampoco… no durante un tiempo, por lo menos… y entonces, finalmente, Ron probaría que era tan bueno como cualquiera de ellos.

Ron sonrió abiertamente. "Oh, esto va a ser _divertido_."

* * *

Ginny estaba de camino a la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que nadie la pillara (y que la herida en la cabeza de Harry no fuera demasiado mala) cuando uno de sus pies aterrizó en un charco de agua y el otro aterrizó en una chuleta de cerdo.

"Los he encontrado," murmuró Ginny. Se acercó lentamente, con cuidado, al baño de los prefectos, tratando de no resbalar; parecía el tipo de desorden que Mirtle la llorona crearía. Podía oír risas, y Harry y Hermione hablando; presionó su oreja contra la puerta para escuchar.

"Oh, cállate, Malfoy!" estaba diciendo Hermione irritablemente mientras la risa de Malfoy desapareció para atragantarse en jadeos. "Sal de la bañera¿vale? Quiero largarme de aquí.

Ginny sonrió, preguntándose lo que había pasado, y llamó a la puerta. "Soy yo, chicos!", los llamó, y luego dijo la contraseña para abrir la puerta.

Ella se les quedó mirando; la escena era aún más extraña que cuando Ginny había entrado en la habitación de Hermione y se había encontrado a Harry montado a horcajadas sobre Hermione, y Draco tumbado cerca de ellos. Draco, que obviamente estaba bastante desnudo, estaba agarrado al borde de la bañera, su cara completamente roja, con una risa silenciosa. Harry estaba completamente vestido, excepto por sus zapatos, y estaba chorreando agua, sus gafas ligeramente ladeadas. Oliver estaba simplemente de pie, aparentando cansado y divertido.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria a Hermione, quien suspiró. "Te lo cuento luego, Gin," dijo. "¿Cómo ha ido con los profesores?"

"Aún están saliendo ahora de las mazmorras," replicó Ginny con orgullo. "Les llevó un montón de tiempo comprender lo que me había hecho. Pero tenemos que volver al dormitorio; vendrán hacia aquí pronto, y no creo que quieras tener que explicar este desorden… a ellos, en cualquier caso, de otro modo sería una gran historia. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Malfoy¿Alguien le ha lanzado un Hechizo animador?"

"Si por lo menos ese fuera el caso," dijo Hermione secamente. "Vamos, Malfoy, tenemos que irnos! Nos van a pillar!"

Les llevó un buen rato conseguir que Draco se moviera; cuando salió de la bañera, Hermione ya se había puesto la desconjuntada ropa que Lobby había traído y Ginny había arreglado su pelo. Justo cuando Draco estaba empezando a estar seco, oyeron un agudo maullido en el pasillo de fuera.

"Uh, oh," dijo Ginny preocupadamente, y abrió la puerta para revelar a la señora Norris, que le lanzó a Ginny la mirada más diabólica que podía lanzar un gato y salió corriendo. "Es la señora Norris¡ Va a ir a buscar a Filch¡"

"Corred!" siseó Oliver, echándose a los hombros sus ahora ligeramente húmedas túnicas. "Chicos, vosotros iros, yo me inventaré algo!"

"Gracias!" dijeron los tres Gryffindors mientras salían corriendo camino de la torre de Gryffindor, Draco a remolque.

"¿Entonces te disculpaste con Ginny?" le estaba diciendo Seamus a Dean mientras los dos estaban sentados en la sala común con Lavender y Parvati. Seamus y Dean estaban jugando al ajedrez en un intento de extinguir los incesantes rumores con los que las chicas se estaban despachando.

"Sí," dijo Dean desanimadamente. "No va a volver conmigo, pero no creo que tenga que preocuparme de que uno de sus amigos o hermanos trate de asesinarme mientras duermo."

Seamus sonrió entre dientes. "Supéralo, colega. Hay muchos otros peces en el mar."

"Será mejor que no los haya para ti!" Interrumpió Lavender, la novia de Seamus.

"No los hay," dijo Seamus rápidamente.

"Eres un calzonazos," dijo Dean, rodando sus ojos.

"No lo soy," replicó Seamus.

"Sí lo eres."

"Bueno, por lo menos no estoy todavía lloriqueando por una chica de sexto año que rompió conmigo hace como un año," le replicó Seamus.

"Hey, _tú_ trataste de salir con ella durante unos cuantos meses y luego hablaste conmigo sobre lo duro que es olvidarla," dijo Dean con tristeza. "Ginny es-" Dean se detuvo con rapidez, mirando el hueco del retrato; Seamus miró en aquella dirección y vio a Ginny entrando, sujetando un montón de ropa.

"Vamos, chicos," susurró Ginny, haciendo señas a alguien para que la siguiera hasta el interior de la habitación. "Antes de que toda la sala común se quede mirando!"

Seamus le dio inmediatamente un codazo a Lavender para atraer su atención, y los cuatro Gryffindors se giraron para mirar con interés. Algunas otras personas estaban mirando a Ginny con curiosidad.

Tras unos segundos, Harry apareció por el hueco detrás de Ginny, completamente empapado y apuntando su pelo con una varita para secarlo; como resultado, la mitad de su pelo estaba mucho más de punta de lo habitual, mientras que el resto reposaba lacio en su cabeza. Tras Harry entró Hermione, vestida como si su armario hubiera explotado sobre ella. Llevaba puesto un bañador rojo intenso bajo un par de vaqueros y una blusa púrpura abierta. En un pie tenía un calcetín verde oscuro, y en el otro uno naranja con gatitos negros; los dos calcetines chocaban horriblemente con sus tacones rosas.

Si Hermione estaba vestida de manera extraña no era nada, sin embargo, comparado con lo que llevaba puesto Draco Malfoy… una toalla de color escarlata- Gryffindor.

_Sólo_ una toalla de color escarlata- Gryffindor.

Toda la gente de la sala común empezó a reír; Draco lanzó una mirada enfadada alrededor de la habitación y apretó más fuerte la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Eh, Malfoy -¿cuál era la contraseña? No puedo recordar-"

"AMOR Y CONEJITOS!" gritó Malfoy con enfado a la pared, que rápidamente se abrió.

Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati observaron cómo el extraño (en más de un sentido) grupo desaparecía tras la pared de la habitación de invitados. "Oh, dios," jadeó Parvati entre risas, agarrándose la barriga. "Tenemos que descubrir qué les está pasando!"

_Puedo explicarlo_, pensó Oliver para sí mismo, tratando de ingeniar una buena razón para explicar por qué la cuarta planta estaba inundada mientras él estaba de pie, fuera del cuarto de baño de los prefectos, agarrando sus túnicas con una mano y sus zapatos y calcetines con la otra. No, "_puedo explicarlo_" _suena como que soy uno de los que lo hicieron.,,, maldita sea¿qué digo? "No vi quién lo hizo?" no, mi túnica está empapada y mis zapatos no lo están, se darán cuenta de eso… ¿debería culpar a un Slytherin? No, todos estaban encerrados en las mazmorras…_

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de McGonagall, que flotó hasta él desde la tercera planta. "¿Está seguro de que todavía están en el cuarto de baño, Macmillan?" rugió.

"Lo estaban cuando fui a buscarla. Pude oír voces, pero no podría decir quién era," contestó Ernie Macmillan. Oliver gruñó; Macmillan se había convertido en un verdadero dictador desde que le habían hecho prefecto, por no hablar desde que era Premio Anual.

"Le agradezco que haya venido a buscarme, Macmillan," dijo McGonagall, su tono gélido. "A lo mejor castigos más estrictos acabarán con este sinsentido de la guerra de las bromas."

Oliver hizo una mueca. Si había una persona con la que no quería enfrentarse, ésa era McGonagall. No tenía paciencia cuando se trataba de la ruptura de reglas e iba a saber inmediatamente que Oliver estaba encubriendo a Harry. En otras palabras, Oliver estaba a punto de morir.

Por cuarta vez en dos días, Oliver se giró en redondo y corrió.

* * *

Draco asió inmediatamente su ropa limpia de manos de Ginny y pisoteó hasta el interior del cuarto de baño en el momento en que entraron, mientras Ginny y Hermione discutían acerca de la vestimenta que debería usar Hermione para cambiarse, Hermione de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Cuando Hermione estuvo finalmente vestida con algo de apariencia normal, Ginny se fue a buscar algunas ropas secas para Harry, luego decidieron arrastrar todo su baúl a la habitación de invitados, enfadado como Ron estaba con todos ellos.

"Lo más extraño," dijo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño mientras Harry revolvía en su baúl, "es que Fred y George están hablando con Ron y todos parecían muy animados, pero Ron todavía me lanzó una mirada furiosa cuando me vio."

"Hmm," dijo Hermione, guardando esa información para más tarde, ocupada como estaba en buscar un hechizo para limpiar los zapatos que llevaba puestos durante la pelea de comida.

Cuando Draco salió del cuarto de baño, todo el mundo estaba evitando hablar con él o mirarle, lo cual estaba bien para él. Se sentó sobre su cama, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en la de ella, y cada lado decidió ignorar al otro. Harry, Hermione y Ginny pasaron algún tiempo buscando maldiciones y protecciones decentes que poner en los baúles de Harry y Hermione, lo cual provocó que Draco pusiera sus ojos en blanco, ya que a él realmente le importaban un cuerno sus posesiones.

"Estoy seguro de que Ron se calmará," continuaron asegurándose unos a los otros, y se sumergieron en una ligera, fácil conversación, casi olvidando la presencia de Draco.

Sin embargo, finalmente Draco se levantó, recordándoles a todos su existencia. "Es hora de cenar," dijo con frialdad, "vamos."

"Yo no voy a cenar!" le dijo Hermione. "Voy a pasar de comer los próximos meses, muchas gracias."

"Es porque mi madre está allí abajo, o _yo_ tampoco iría," le espetó Draco. "Tengo que ir a verla."

"No me importa quién esté allí abajo, yo-"

"Vamos, chicos, no discutamos!" dijo Harry cansinamente. "He tenido suficiente teatro por un día. Por qué no bajamos, y uno de nosotros puede pedirle a la madre de Draco que salga al vestíbulo de entrada para que puedan hablar y abrazarse y lo que sea, y luego bajamos a las cocinas a cenar¿de acuerdo?"

"Estás… _llegando a un acuerdo_… con _Malfoy_?" inquirió Hermione en shock.

"Hermione," dijo Harry, alzando una ceja en su dirección, "en los últimos dos días, he sido petrificado media noche, he volado en las líneas aéreas Malfoy, he tenido a Ron enfadado conmigo dos veces, tú casi me matas –y con un coco, debo añadir- y más recientemente traté de rescatarte de un hundimiento, sólo para tener que entrar en la sala común con Malfoy mientras él está envuelto en una toalla. No voy a tener _un solo problema más_ hoy¿entendido? No puedo aguantarlo. Y teniendo en cuenta que he tenido un fin de semana mejor que el tuyo, espero que puedas estar de acuerdo."

Hermione se mordió el labio y se giró para mirar a Draco, que encogió los hombros. "Está bien," gruñó Hermione.

A Ginny le dieron el cometido de entrar en el gran comedor, y volvió poco después con Narcisa Malfoy. "¿Qué es todo este jaleo, Draco?" preguntó Narcissa confundida.

"Oh… yo… no me apetecía entrar en el comedor," dijo Draco. "Yo…"

"Ah! Señora Malfoy!" la llamó una nueva voz, y todos se giraron para ver a Dumbledore acercándose desde la puerta principal. "¿Cómo está usted?"

"Bien, Albus¿y usted?" dijo ella amablemente.

"Bien, bien –es un alivio ver a otro Mortífago capturado," dijo. "Mulciber está ahora cumpliendo cadena perpetua en Azkaban una vez más."

"Efectivamente un alivio¡" exclamó Narcissa. "Oh, estoy muy complacida de que ese horrible hombre no siga estando en libertad…"

"¿Lo está?" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy¿usted no lo está?" dijo Narcissa, que parecía sobresaltada. Meneó la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia Dumbledore. "Albus, ya que estamos todos aquí, querría discutir el asunto de ésta… cadena, si le parece bien."

"Por supuesto," dijo Dumbledore, "¿por qué no me acompañan todos a mi despacho?"

Bastante nerviosos por la charla venidera (en otras palabras, estaban preocupados de si a la madre de Draco, la viuda de la mano derecha de Voldemort y una mujer que todavía tenía un montón de conexiones con el Ministerio, le iba a dar un síncope), Harry, Ginny y Hermione siguieron a Dumbledore de camino al despacho de los directores, en donde se sentaron en unas cómodas butacas conjuradas.

"Estoy contenta de que te quitaras toda esa suciedad, Draco," dijo Narcissa mientras ellos cogían sus sillones. "Estaba bastante preocupada de que esa mostaza dejara mancha."

Los cuatro estudiantes lanzaron una mirada preocupada a Dumbledore, esperando que no hiciera ningún comentario ni les castigara por sus actos. Dumbledore simplemente les dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, optando por no hacer comentarios.

"Antes de nada," dijo Dumbledore, "la investigación de esta cuestión está evolucionando espléndidamente. Esperamos tener una solución pronto… pero no creo que sea antes de las vacaciones de Navidad."

"Profesor," vaciló Hermione, "Yo… yo le prometí a mis padres que iría a casa por Navidad este año. No les he visto en Navidad desde mi primer año, y toda mi familia se va a reunir el día de Navidad en casa de mis abuelos, todos mis primos, tías y tíos –y yo planeé pasar la Nochebuena con la… um… en Londres," añadió apresuradamente, ya que no quería mencionar a la Orden en frente de los Malfoy.

"Eh¿y qué pasa con mis navidades?" dijo Draco enfadado. "Yo he estado planeando pasarlas con mamá-"

Hermione se mordió el labio, ya que no quería discutir enfrente del director y Narcissa. "Eh," dijo, girándose hacia Dumbledore, "¿qué opina usted, profesor?"

"Bueno," dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, "¿a qué hora se va a reunir su familia, señorita Granger?"

"Hemos convenido en quedar a las once, y probablemente estaremos hasta la tarde."

"En ese caso," dijo Dumbledore, "¿por qué no hablo yo con la Orden y veo si podemos cambiar la hora de nuestra celebración del día de Navidad a la tarde? El señor Malfoy puede acompañarla a las dos reuniones y usted puede acompañarle a Malfoy Manor en Nochebuena."

Hermione se le quedó mirando con horror. "Lle- llevarme a _él_ con mi familia para Navidad?" balbuceó. "Pero… pero son _Muggles_, profesor-"

"Bueno, si en vez de eso suspendieras todo…" empezó a decir Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Creo recordar que el señor Malfoy está cursando Estudios Muggles," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos chispeando. "¿Eso le viene bien, Narcissa?" añadió, dirigiéndose a ella.

Ella asintió. "Podemos reajustarlo, sí," dijo.

"Un momento… ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí?" preguntó Hermione. "Quiero decir, no puedo coger el bus nocturno a la casa de mis abuelos… iba a coger el bus a casa desde Londres y luego mis padres y yo íbamos a ir en coche hasta allí juntos…"

Dumbledore recapacitó un momento."Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar una solución al problema de transporte," dijo. "Llevará algún tiempo, de todos modos."

"Profesor," dijo Ginny, "¿y qué pasa con el resto de las vacaciones¿Dónde van a pasar el tiempo restante?"

"Dejaré que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger lo resuelvan," dijo Dumbledore. "Aunque les recomiendo encarecidamente que pasen ese tiempo o con la Orden o en Hogwarts. Díganme su decisión al final de la semana; debería tener una solución para el problema del transporte para entonces. Ahora, creo que la única cosa que nos queda es discutir su detención, Harry-"

"¿Detención¿Por qué?" dijo Harry quedándose en blanco.

"Por volar con aerolíneas Malfoy," dijo Hermione, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

"¿Este joven robó la escoba de Draco?" dijo Narcissa estupefacta.

"No, no, mamá…" dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio. Conocía a su madre demasiado bien para saber que si se enteraba de que Harry había inflado la cabeza de Draco, querría saber todos los detalles de por qué lo había hecho. "No te preocupes por eso; es sólo una expresión."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Normalmente, le habría pedido al señor Filch que te asignara una detención, Harry, pero como Severus se ha retrasado en la producción de la Poción Pepper- Up, tendremos que esperar hasta que el señor Filch se sienta mucho mejor. Severus ha convenido en supervisar tu detención, Harry, y la hemos concretado para el jueves."

"Está bien, entonces," dijo Harry. "Eh… lo siento mucho por eso, profesor."

"Uno no siempre puede controlar sus propias emociones," le recordó Dumbledore con otra sonrisa.

"Y que lo digas," murmuraron al unísono Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Draco.

Dumbledore rió entre dientes. "¿Confío en que todos ustedes están aprovechando esta oportunidad para solventar sus diferencias?"

No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que los cuatro estudiantes estaban tratando desesperadamente de no reír.

"Eh… lo estamos intentando, profesor," mintió Harry.

"Bien," dijo Dumbledore. "Bueno, si no hay nada más que discutir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…"

"Gracias por tu tiempo, Albus," dijo Narcissa levantándose.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny se giraron para seguir a Draco y a Narcissa por la habitación, pero Draco se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta.

"Profesor," dijo Draco lentamente, "he oído que fue Nymphadora Tonks quien capturó a Mulciber y… e… ella… está bien?"

"Está bien," le aseguró Dumbledore. "De hecho, la han ascendido, ya que éste es el quinto Mortífago que lleva ante la justicia."

"Gracias," dijo Draco, su expresión imposible de leer. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preguntándose a qué se debía su interés por Tonks; dudaban que fuera algo muy saludable. Tonks era quien había matado a Lucius Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ginny, quien asintió; los tres hicieron notas mentales para hablar de ello tan pronto como pudieran pasar algo de tiempo sin tener a Draco alrededor.

Bajaron de nuevo a cenar; Narcissa y Draco se dijeron adiós en el vestíbulo de entrada, y Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco dieron un rodeo para bajar a las cocinas una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Narcissa se había ido.

En el momento en que Narcissa estuvo demasiado lejos para oírles, Hermione explotó. "No puedo creer que tenga que llevarme a ÉL a conocer a mi familia! Será todo… todo… muy raro! Y Malfoy! Ja! Tendrá buena ración de cocina casera en esta ocasión! Un movimiento en falso y la vieja escopeta de mi abuelo será toda para él!"

"Hermione, lo que dices no tiene sentido," dijo Ginny amablemente.

"Claro que sí," dijo Harry. "Acaba de decir que no quiere llevar a Malfoy a ningún sitio, y su familia va a pensar que es raro que lleve a un chico a casa por Navidad –especialmente cuando, probablemente, ella les habrá dicho a algunos que odia a ese chico- y luego ha dicho que si hace algo, le tirará la comida de su abuela antes de matarlo de una turbia manera Muggle."

"Oh, vale," dijo Ginny, sonriendo. "Mientras tenga un plan…"

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _Hoooola otra vez¡¡¡ No se que mas puedo decir¡ Gracias por los reviews, de mi parte y de la autora, por supuesto¡ Aqui os dejo otro mas, que espero que os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Ya veis que las cosas siguen complicandose... van a ser unas vacaciones de navidad moviditas... jejejeje. Besossss y dejad reviewsssssss 


	21. Preguntas

**Capítulo Veinte**

_Preguntas_

"¿Hermione?" dijo Harry deteniéndose a la entrada de la cocina. "Quiero hablar con Ginny un momento; ¿estarás bien?"

Hermione sonrió. "Puedo aguantar a Malfoy unos pocos minutos, Harry, no te preocupes."

"¿Estás segura?" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa misteriosa. "Hay mucha comida en las cocinas, ya sabes."

"Oh, ja, ja," dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos. "Sólo date prisa¿vale?" Se inclinó y le hizo cosquillas a la pera para que le dejara entrar en las cocinas; Draco, que nunca antes había estado abajo en las cocinas, observó con interés antes de seguirla dentro.

"¿Entonces, de qué quieres hablar conmigo?" preguntó Ginny, de repente nerviosa. Dudaba que Harry fuera a hacerle un cumplido sobre su pelo o a preguntarle su opinión sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Harry se inclinó sobre el marco de la puerta de las cocinas, mirándole con una expresión que le dijo que no iba a dejarle escapar sin responder. "Habla, Gin," dijo Harry. "Ahora."

"Um… ¿sobre qué?"

"Tú sabes sobre qué," dijo Harry severamente. "Tú y Hermione sois amigas. A ti te cuenta un montón de cosas que no nos dice a Ron y a mí. Cosas de chicas."

"Bueno, hay algunas cosas que no son para compartir con tus amigos chicos," dijo Ginny, tragando saliva.

"Creo que es hora de que compartas algunas de las cosas de Hermione con este amigo chico en particular," dijo, estrechando los ojos. "Como qué pasa entre ella y Wood, por ejemplo. O por qué las dos olvidasteis contarme lo de Snape."

"Harry, no voy a traicionar la confianza de Hermione," dijo Ginny. "Sus secretos son suyos, y no los contaría antes que los míos. Ni siquiera a ti."

"Ella iba a contármelo de todos modos, antes de que… eh… inflara accidentalmente a Malfoy," replicó Harry.

"Lo cual quizá no habría hecho si no la hubieras acorralado entre el lago y tú," replicó Ginny, que había escuchado toda la historia aquella mañana mientras Hermione se estaba vistiendo y Draco se estaba duchando, después de que Harry, Ron y Oliver se fueran del cuarto de baño. Hermione le había dicho, sin embargo, que tenía pensado decírselo a Harry tan pronto como encontrara las palabras adecuadas; Ginny sabía que Hermione estaría más agradecida que enfadada si Ginny se ocupara de decírselo por ella.

"Me lo habría dicho tarde o temprano, de todos modos," discutió Harry. "Tú sabes que lo habría hecho."

Ginny se mordió el labio y suspiró, consciente de que, por lo menos, Hermione estaría agradecida de que Ginny hubiera salvado a Hermione de la vergüenza. "Bien, Harry, si debes saberlo… ¿estás seguro de que quieres? Quizá no quieras. De verdad."

"Gin, la expresión 'de verdad' se está convirtiendo en una especie de tabú¿estás de acuerdo? Cuéntamelo. Empieza por el Mundial de quidditch… no puedo recordar que Hermione estuviera a solas con Wood en ningún momento."

Ginny tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. "Bueno, lo estuvo, dos veces. Cuando dejó la cola de ese grifo de agua, se encontró con él y charlaron durante un rato. Luego, la noche después del mundial, no podía dormir y se fue deambulando por ahí-"

"Estás bromeando!" Ginny meneó su cabeza. "¿Estaba _loca_? Salió por ahí sola con todos esos mortífagos por ahí sueltos?"

"Dijo que estaba tan preocupada y disgustada que tenía que salir de la tienda. Pensó que los Mortífagos estaban demasiado agitados, y después el Ministerio estaba tan vigilante que estaría bien. Pensó que los mortífagos estaban reservándose para otra ocasión, y estaba en lo cierto. Luego… bueno, mientras estuvo fuera, se encontró con Oliver, que también estaba dando un paseo. Los dos pasaron un tiempo juntos y… para ser breves, Oliver la acompañó hasta la tienda y acabaron besándose. Un montón."

"¿Así que Hermione le enseñó el tatuaje justo en el camino que había enfrente de la tienda?"

"Oh, no seas estúpido!" exclamó Ginny. "Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Además, ni siquiera tenía el tatuaje por aquel entonces. Se lo hizo el verano pasado¿recuerdas?"

"¿Entonces cuándo lo vio?" preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

"Bueno," dijo Ginny lentamente, tratando de pensar cuánto debía decir, "¿recuerdas cuando te dijimos que Oliver se había unido a la Orden antes de que vinieras a Grimmauld Place?"

Harry asintió. En las charlas que él había tenido con Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sobre la Orden durante el verano previo a su quinto año, había aprendido que varias personas que él conocía se habían convertido en miembros de la Orden, Oliver era uno de ellos. El padre de Oliver estaba en el Departamento de la aplicación correcta de la ley mágica, y Oliver había perdido varios familiares a manos de Voldemort, así que inmediatamente había ido a buscar a Dumbledore para ver si los rumores eran ciertos. Cuando Dumbledore se los hubo confirmado, le ofreció a Oliver la oportunidad de convertirse en miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y Oliver había aceptado inmediatamente.

"Cuando Oliver se unió por primera vez, pasó algún tiempo en Grimmauld Place –aprendiendo, asistiendo a reuniones, ese tipo de cosas. Luego empezó la pretemporada de Puddlemere, y no tenía tanto tiempo… pero, bueno, cuando pasaba tiempo en Grimmauld Place, él y Hermione… bueno, pasaban un poco de tiempo solos." Ginny reprimió una sonrisa ante el gesto de la cara de Harry y siguió hablando. "Aparentemente, casi todas las veces que Oliver se pasaba en vacaciones por Grimmauld Place durante los dos años que Ya-sabes-quién estuvo merodeando, él y Hermione… pasaban tiempo juntos.

"Pero… ella empezó a salir con Ron el pasado verano. Cómo –ella no-"

"Ella no engañó a Ron, no. Tras la guerra, Hermione le dijo a Oliver que estaba pasando algo de tiempo con su familia y con sus amigos muggle. Y Oliver de vez en cuando salía con ella y sus amigos –a fiestas y yo qué sé qué más. No lo hacía a menudo, ya que él es un sangre limpia y era difícil mantener en secreto su origen alrededor de todos los muggles, pero sé que lo hizo algunas veces. En cuando a cómo vio su tatuaje… no lo sé. Él pudo haber estado allí cuando ella se hizo el tatuaje, dado que estaban saliendo juntos. Pasaron bastante tiempo juntos hasta que ella se unió a nosotros en el cuartel general para tu cumpleaños. Puede que él nunca lo viera, de hecho; puede que ella sólo se lo dijera."

"Entonces… espera. Cuando empezó a salir con Ron¿ella estaba engañando a Oliver?"

"Nunca estuvo saliendo con Oliver. No exactamente. Ellos… ellos se gustaban, y luego salían, pero no eran una pareja. Hermione no quería salir con nadie durante la guerra, y estando ella en la escuela y él fuera jugando al quidditch profesional… simplemente no era práctico, y ya sabes cómo es Hermione con la falta de sentido práctico. Empezó a salir con Ron pocas semanas antes de que empezara el curso, bastante después de la última vez que había visto a Oliver, y luego le dijo a Oliver lo de Ron, cuando se enteró de que él iba a dar clase este año." Su cara se suavizó. "Pobre Oliver, creo que pensó que dar clase aquí les acercaría más. Creo que a Oliver todavía le gusta, realmente, pero entre que ella tiene novio y Oliver es profesor, básicamente sólo han tenido conversaciones incómodas.

Harry estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar todo. "Así que… a ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres decir que se han estado acostando juntos desde antes de nuestro cuarto año sin ni siquiera salir juntos?"

"No!" dijo Ginny exasperada. "Vamos, Harry; Hermione ni siquiera tenía quince años por aquel entonces¿Realmente crees que se acostaría con Oliver cuando tenía catorce?"

"En realidad, nunca pensé que haría algo con Oliver," dijo Harry sin rodeos.

"Oh, vamos, es una chica, no una monja!" le espetó Ginny. "Quiero decir que seguramente la viste enrollándose con Viktor una o dos veces-"

"No, no lo hice," la interrumpió Harry frunciendo el ceño. Hermione siempre le había parecido del tipo no-me-toques-a-no-ser-que-estemos-casados-o-no-volverás-a-querer-usar-tus-manos-nunca-más.

Ginny resopló. "Realmente eres un ingenuo¿lo sabías¿Por qué crees que la invitó a su casa en Bulgaria –en la que vive completamente solo, por cierto¿Para tener a alguien con quien jugar al quidditch?"

La mandíbula de Harry se descolgó. "¿Lo dices _en serio_?"

"Sí, Harry," dijo Ginny, rodando sus ojos. "Vamos, el señor nunca-me-había-sentido-así le pidió que fuera a su casa, en un país diferente, lo que normalmente implica algo más que una excursión. No sé cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero dudo mucho que fueran muy inocentes."

"Pero Hermione consideró la posibilidad de ir!"

"Sip."

"Pero… pero…"

"Saca tu cabeza de tu culo, Harry," dijo Ginny con un suspiro. "Viktor era famoso, rico, dulce, inteligente, un buen bailarín, y bastante guapo."

"La propia Hermione dijo que no era tan guapo!"

"Sí, bueno –ella dijo 'tan guapo', lo que significa que al menos es ligeramente guapo para ella. Y las chicas no siempre piensan lo que dicen cuando están hablando de chicos, Harry. Especialmente cuando están hablando con otros chicos. Uno de tus mejores amigos es una chica¿cómo puedes no saber eso¿Hace _cuánto_ tiempo que eres amigo de Hermione?

"Hermione no es una chica_ de verdad, _ella es… una…una… _Hermione_."

Ginny se dio un golpe en la frente. "En cualquier caso, Harry… ¿podemos volver al tema en cuestión? Tengo hambre." Harry frunció los labios y asintió. "De veras no creo que se hayan acostado, pero si lo hicieron, dudo mucho que fuera durante el mundial. Puede que al final durmieran juntos, para que lo sepas, pero nunca le he hecho demasiadas preguntas a Hermione. No lo sé. Y son cosas de ella, no nuestras. Aunque, como te he dicho, ni siquiera sé si él ha visto su tatuaje."

"Lo ha visto," dijo Harry con seguridad. "Han estado actuando raro en presencia del otro durante todo el año. Nunca pensé demasiado en ello, pero echando la vista atrás, más o menos tiene sentido. Quiero decir que ella nunca habla mucho en su presencia, él siempre la mira de manera extraña… entonces no le di importancia, pero ahora… bueno."

"En realidad no es de tu incumbencia, Harry," dijo Ginny tranquilamente. "Me refiero a con quién se acueste ella, lo que ha hecho con éste chico o este otro… no es algo que tenga la obligación de compartir."

"Puede que sí, puede que no," replicó Harry con terquedad, "¿pero cómo te sentirías tú si tu mejor amigo ha estado teniendo una relación secreta durante casi dos años sin decírtelo?"

Ginny suspiró. "Sé a qué te refieres, Harry. De todos modos…¿podemos ir a comer algo ahora?"

"Todavía no -¿qué pasó entre ella y Snape?"

"Oh, por el amor de dios, Harry, sólo estaba burlándose de Malfoy!" exclamó Ginny, alzando las manos. "No fue nada. Ha estado tan decidida a ganar esta guerra, y tú sabes cómo es, lo duro que trabaja por algo-"

"¿Dejó que Snape le hiciera chupones sólo para vengarse de Malfoy?" dijo Harry con incredulidad.

"Harry," dijo Ginny lentamente, "¿te das cuenta de los tremendos líos en los que se metería si se descubriera que Hermione chantajeó a Rita Skeeter para impedir que escribiera artículos perjudiciales? El chantaje es ilegal, sin importar si es pequeño o moral… Y cuando tú sabes que alguien ha cometido un crimen estás obligado, por ley, a entregarlo, o tú mismo has cometido un crimen. Pero a Hermione no le importa, porque a) no piensa que la van a pillar y b) desprecia tanto a Skeeter que vale la pena el riesgo de tener que compartir una celda en Azkaban con ella. Ella ha chantajeado a Skeeter dos veces ya –una para escribir esa entrevista, y otra para que no escribiera en un año. Dos chantajes y sólo el cielo sabe cuántos cargos se le imputarían por no entregar a un animago ilegal. No sé si todavía puede ser inculpada tras haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que cometió el crimen, pero… escucha, mi teoría es que Snape no ha sido nada más que un complicado plan de venganza y una ayuda para conseguir ideas para las bromas. Sé que suena a cuento chino, pero la idea de que haya cualquier otra razón es aún más absurda. Tiene que ver con la guerra de las bromas, con nada más. Simplemente no os lo contó todo a ti y a Ron porque presupuso que vosotros, chicos, ibais a alucinar –y tenía razón¿verdad?"

"Aún así, nos lo habríamos tomado mejor si nos lo hubiera contado Hermione y no Malfoy."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que os lo habría contado si hubiera podido predecir que iba a tener a Malfoy atado a su brazo en un futuro cercano," dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. "Mira –Hermione lo ha pasado mal últimamente. ¿No podrías dejarlo pasar? Ella no necesita esto ahora mismo, no de Ron, y _especialmente_ no de ti."

Harry asintió dinámicamente. "Bien. Vamos a entrar ahí y a asegurarnos de que no se están peleando otra vez."

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron en las cocinas, sin embargo, se sorprendieron bastante al ver que no sólo Hemrione y Draco no estaban peleando, sino que Draco estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de Dobby, hablando con él como si fueran viejos amigos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le susurró Harry a Hermione mientras Draco le ignoraba. Dobby todavía no había notado su llegada.

"No lo sé… han sido muy _agradables_ uno con otro," le contestó Hermione susurrando. "También estuvieron así en el cuarto de baño; no sé por qué."

"¿_Malfoy_ siendo agradable con un elfo doméstico¿Con _su_ antiguo elfo doméstico?" siseó Ginny.

"Más tarde, cuando tenga la oportunidad, hablaré con Dobby y veré de qué se trata," dijo Harry, y los tres dejaron la discusión y se sumergieron en un pequeño banquete que se celebró en una mesa entre Hermione y Draco.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana amaneció luminoso y temprano, y Harry, Hermione y Draco se levantaron y se vistieron, todos nerviosos y callados. Draco no ni siquiera se estaba preocupando en hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Hoy tendrían que ir a las clases, y ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de ello. Entre los rumores que ya estaban flotando por todo el colegio y la manera en que Hermione y Draco habían estado pasando tiempo juntos, estar acompañados de otros estudiantes no parecía una buena idea.

"¿Qué clases tenéis hoy?" preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras los tres abandonaban temprano la habitación, esperando bajar a desayunar, comer, y salir antes de que el comedor estuviera demasiado lleno.

"Pociones, encantamientos y luego transfiguración," le dijo Hermione.

"Eh, chicos," los llamó Ginny cuando alcanzaron la sala común. "Justo iba a veros… ¿hoy vamos a desafiar al gran comedor?"

"Sí," dijo Harry. "Neville nos dijo anoche que Filch se ha recuperado del catarro, y no queremos que descubra que sabemos dónde están las cocinas. Así que vamos a desayunar temprano."

"Demasiado temprano," murmuró Draco siguiéndoles por el hueco del retrato.

"Entonces¿estáis preparados para los exámenes?" preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Ginny. Harry asintió nerviosamente y Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Tengo un test de transfiguración hoy, pero creo que estoy preparada… ¿queréis que estudiemos juntos esta noche, chicos¿O tienes entrenamiento de quidditch?"

"No, los Slytherins han reservado el campo –oh,oh." Los cuatro dejaron de andar. Draco se dio una palmada en la frente.

"No puedo creer que me haya olvidado del entrenamiento de quidditch de esta noche!" se quejó Draco.

"Bueno, puedes perdértelo," dijo Harry con frialdad, "tampoco es que vayáis a ganar la copa."

"Nos ganasteis por cincuenta puntos, Potter," le espetó Draco- "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es aplastar a Hufflepuff y luego-"

"Nunca conseguiréis vencer a Hufflepuff, ahora que tienen a Macmillan de capitán y-"

"Hey, el único equipo que ha perdido alguna vez contra Hufflepuff es _Gryffindor_, Potter."

"Oh, por favor –por lo menos yo era el mejor buscador. _Tú _no podrías ganar ni aunque lo intentaras."

"¿Podéis dejar de discutir?" demandó Hermione, cortando a Malfoy. "No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre el entrenamiento de quidditch. No hay manera de que puedas ir, Malfoy. Yo no me voy a subir a una escoba y a volar a tu lado."

"¿Ah, sí? Eso ya lo veremos," gruñó Draco, y marchó hacia el gran comedor, arrastrando con él a Hermione por la cadena.

Afortunadamente, el gran comedor estaba bastante vacío cuando llegaron, aunque algunos profesores ya estaban allí. Draco pasó de largo la mesa de Gryffindor y desfiló hacia la de los profesores, Harry y Ginny quedándose rezagados.

"Profesor," llamó a Dumbledore interrumpiendo la conversación de Dumbledore con Flitwick, "tengo entrenamiento de quidditch esta noche, y realmente necesito ir… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Dumbledore sonrió. "¿Por qué no se lleva a la señorita Granger con usted, señor Malfoy?"

"¿Yo¿Volar con él¿Durante el entrenamiento de Slytherin?" dijo Hermione con voz aguda.

"Me doy cuenta de que eso podría ser altamente peligroso," dijo Dumbledore lentamente. "No está muy acostumbrada a volar¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Hermione, que odiaba volar y sólo lo hacía cuando era absolutamente necesario.

"Bueno, entonces pediré a alguno de los profesores que vigile el entrenamiento," le dijo Dumbledore. "Para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún percance."

"Pero… pero…pero…"

Draco sonrió ante tartamudeo de Hermione. "Gracias, profesor," dijo, inmediatamente tramando maneras de hacerle pasar una noche miserable. Draco echó una mirada arriba y abajo de la mesa en busca de Madam Hooch, pero no la vio; su silla, ubicada entre la de Sprout y la de Oliver, estaba vacía, y Draco se acordó vagamente de haber escuchado que ella había pillado el catarro de Filch. "Eh… ¿está Madam Hooch por aquí? Tendremos que tomar prestada una escoba del colegio para Granger."

"Oh, eso no sería nada seguro," dijo Dumbledore, todavía sonriéndoles. "Es demasiado difícil volar justo al lado de alguien, especialmente cuando uno de ellos es un volador inexperto y hay bludgers volando alrededor. La señorita Granger tendrá que compartir su escoba."

"¿_Qué_?" exclamaron los dos estudiantes.

"Será mucho más seguro de esa manera, creo," continuó Dumbledore.

Hermione y Draco volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se sentó con enfado entre Harry y Ginny, Draco dejándose caer a su otro lado, enfadado. Justo cuando pensó que algo estaba saliendo como él quería, le habían dicho que tendría que compartir una escoba con Granger.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

"Se supone que tengo que volar con Malfoy!" protestó Hermione con furia, aplastando su cuchillo de untar mantequilla tan fuertemente contra su tostada que trozos de mermelada salpicaron la mesa. "Dumbledore espera que vaya al entrenamiento de Quidditch _con Malfoy_!"

"Nosotros iremos también," dijo Harry con compasión. Ginny asintió.

"No, no lo haréis, Potter!" le espetó Draco.

"No puedes detenerme."

"Siete jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin dicen que sí puedo."

Hermione suspiró, cansada de todas las peleas provocadas por Malfoy. "No te preocupes por eso, Harry- Dumbledore va a mandar a uno de los profesores para vigilarnos," dijo ella con recelo.

Harry frunció el ceño, no quería señalar todas las razones por las cuales él debería estar allí –todas las cuales involucraban escenarios que provocarían que Hermione estuviera aún más aterrorizada. "Está bien, Harry, de verdad," dijo Hermione más firmemente. "Estudia para tus exámenes."

"Bien," dijo Harry malhumoradamente. Ginny parecía igual de infeliz por ello.

Comieron rápido, pero el comedor se estaba empezando a llenar y todavía no habían acabado su desayuno. Justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de sugerir que fueran temprano a Pociones, alguien aclaró su garganta. Hermione miró hacia arriba para ver a dos chicas muy feas, vestidas de rosa, de pie tras Draco.

"¿Malfoy?" dijo una de las chicas, la más alta, cuyo pelo estaba prendido en dos coletas. Vestía con un vestido de volantes, de corte bajo y, como su compañera, era enorme, e incluso tenía una mezcla de músculos y gordura. Hermione se le quedó mirando un instante antes de girarse para mirar a la chica más baja. La segunda chica tenía una corta minifalda que dejaba ver un par de largas piernas peludas y una camiseta con letras de color arcoiris que mostraban la leyenda "orgullosa de ser lesbiana."

Draco se giró y se quedó mirando a las chicas con sorpresa durante un momento, preguntándose por qué estaban hablando con él, antes de que el reconocimiento despertara en él.

"_Crabbe_?" jadeó en dirección a la chica con la minifalda. Miró a la otra. "¿_Goyle_?"

"No podemos despegar nuestras manos," dijo Crabbe con su voz profunda mientras Harry, Hermione y Ginny estallaban en carcajadas. Crabbe alzó su varita, que estaba agarrada firmemente a la de Goyle.

"¿Quién os ha hecho esto?" preguntó Draco, riéndose ligeramente mientras sacaba su varita.

"No pudimos verlo bien," dijo Goyle. "Estábamos ocupados 'hablando' con Longbottom. Aunque eran dos, y eran pelirrojos."

"Supongo que Fred y George todavía no se han ido, entonces," se asfixió Harry, lágrimas corriendo por su cara de reírse tanto.

"Maldita sea, chicos¿qué os he dicho? _Evitad a los Gryffindors_," dijo Draco con enfado, meneando su cabeza.

"Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco," insistió Goyle.

Draco puso sus ojos en blanco y golpeó sus manos juntadas con su varita; Crabbe y Goyle soltaron sus dedos y los frotaron contra sus muñecas. "Tened más cuidado¿sí? Podrías acabar pegados uno al otro permanentemente," dijo Draco, echando una ojeada a su propia muñeca, en donde la esposa invisible le unía a Hermione. "O algo peor."

"¿Puedes arreglar nuestras ropas?" preguntó Crabbe lastimeramente.

"No tengo tiempo para eso," dijo Draco con frialdad. "Cambiaros."

"¿Vas a volver pronto?" lloriqueó Goyle.

Draco encogió los hombros. "Eso espero. Ahora iros y cambiaos. No olvidéis el entrenamiento de esta noche."

Crabbe y Goyle se dieron prisa en salir del comedor; las risas de todos lo que pasaban de largo sonaban. "Oh, eso no ha tenido precio," dijo Hermione, agarrándose la barriga.

"Por muy molestos que puedan llegar a ser los gemelos, no se puede negar que son graciosos," jadeó Ginny.

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Draco fueron los primeros tres estudiantes en llegar a Pociones aquella mañana, tras haber dejado el gran comedor tan rápido como pudieron. Entraron directamente en la habitación, eligiendo una mesa en el rincón más alejado, en el que, con suerte, esperaban llamar menos la atención.

Los Slytherins ocuparon sus asientos primero, automáticamente sentándose lejos de Harry y Hermione, la mayoría sin notar la presencia de Draco, que estaba desplomado en su silla, prácticamente escondido tras la mesa y su caldero. Lavender y Parvati fueron las siguientes, susurrando y sonriendo hacia Harry y Hermione, antes de elegir la mesa que había enfrente de ellos.

"Todo bien, Hermione?" dijo Lavender.

"Genial," dijo Hermione secamente.

"Entonces," dijo Parvati en un tono que dejaba claro que Hermione probablemente iba a querer abofetearla por lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir, "dinos, Hermione-"

"Parvati! Lavender!" las llamó Dean, que acababa de entrar con Seamus y Neville. "¿Habéis oído lo que les pasó a Crabbe y Goyle?"

"No! _Cuéntanos_!" exclamó Lavender.

Mientras Neville se sentaba con Harry, Dean y Seamus se sentaron enfrente de Parvati y Lavender, y empezaron a informarlas con impaciencia sobre la última broma de los gemelos Weasley. Hermione se sentía tan aliviada de que Dean hubiera desviado la atención de Parvati y Lavender que le perdonó de inmediato por el duelo y sus efectos secundarios.

A medida que los cuatro Gryffindors se reían de Crabbe y Goyle, Hermione se ponía más nerviosa; si la clase no empezaba pronto, se iban a quedar sin cosas que criticar (incluso si había mucho que criticar en relación a Crabbe y Goyle) y volverían a interrogar a Hermione. Comprobó su reloj y se asustó al ver que ya pasaban cinco minutos desde el comienzo de la clase.

"¿Dónde está Snape?" se le escapó. "Llega tarde."

"¿Por qué te quejas?" preguntó Harry.

"Yo no… es sólo que es raro. ¿Cuántas veces ha llegado Snape tarde a clase?"

"Bueno… nunca," admitió Harry.

"¿No crees que es un poco raro?" dijo Hermione.

"También estuvo desaparecido todo el fin de semana," elevó la voz Neville desde el otro lado de Harry. "Todo el colegio lo sabe. Madam Hooch estaba especialmente disgustaba porque se suponía que iba a elaborar una poción Pepper- Up para Madam Pomfrey y ahora no tienen nada, y Madam Hooch ha cogido un catarro descomunal de Filch."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Piensas que pueden haber sido… 'negocios'?" le preguntó a Hermione. Aunque Voldemort estaba muerto, la Orden todavía tenía un montón de trabajo, ayudar en la captura de los mortífagos y la protección de gente como Harry, Ron y Hermione, que todavía estaban en peligro por culpa de los mortífagos huidos, que habían escapado tanto de la muerte como del Ministerio tras la batalla final. La impresión de Harry y Hermione era que la Orden nunca había estado totalmente inactiva en la lucha contra las artes oscuras.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, recordando lo que Oliver había dicho sobre la confusión de los profesores sobre la desaparición de Snape durante el fin de semana. "McGonagall también lo estaba buscando¿recuerdas? La mayoría de los profesores lo sabrían si se tratara de eso."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente en realidad no sea nada."

"Granger sólo echa de menos a su amiguito," dijo Draco sarcásticamente. Hermione frunció sus labios y Harry le miró con furia, aunque los dos hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarle.

"Hablando de gente desaparecida," dijo Neville, quien no había escuchado el comentario de Draco sobre Snape, "¿dónde se ha metido Ron?"

Hermione pestañeó. No se había dado cuenta de que Ron estaba desaparecido; había tratado de impedir pensar en él, y el hecho de que probablemente nunca la perdonaría hacía que quisiera estallar en lágrimas. "No lo sé," dijo, mirando en dirección a Harry con preocupación.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Harry.

Neville frunció el ceño. "¿Vosotros tres habéis discutido?"

"No quiero hablar de ello," dijo Hermione tratando por todos los medios de apartar su mente del paradero de Ron, pero ansiosa por él de todas maneras.

* * *

Oliver estaba sentado en su escritorio completamente restaurado, evaluando apresuradamente los últimos trabajos para su primera clase, que empezaba justo tras la comida. Las redacciones no estaban mal –la mayoría recibieron notas altas- pero había demasiadas variaciones en el tema de los monstruos de agua. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían escrito sobre los grindylows; la redacción más ingeniosa hasta el momento era la de Luna Lovegood, que parecía creer que las sirenas eran altamente peligrosas y que había algo llamado "griados" que se comían los dedos gordos del pie de los bañistas y vivían en todos los lagos (lo cual explicaba por qué Luna siempre llevaba sus zapatos puestos cuando nadaba). Estaba empezando una de las últimas tres redacciones cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió. Asustado, Oliver levantó la vista.

Ron Weasley estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada de asesino en su cara.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _Y el 21¡¡¡ Creo que he cumplido mis votos de esta semana, chicos. Asi que... hasta la que viene, que seguro que habra mas¡¡¡ 


	22. Respuestas

**Capítulo****Veintiuno**

_Respuestas_

Oliver tragó nerviosamente, mirando fijamente al furioso Weasley que estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Normalmente, un estudiante de séptimo año no era algo a lo que Oliver tuviera miedo, a no ser que fuera alguien altamente inteligente y el vástago de un mortífago (y ser inteligente y un seguidor de Voldemort era extraño), e incluso entonces, Oliver era probablemente suficientemente superior para ganar una pelea. Su padre había estado en el Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica durante décadas, y le había enseñado a Oliver todo lo que sabía. Para colmo, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix le habían enseñado hechizos y encantamientos más que suficientes, tanto ofensivos como defensivos, y Oliver había hecho un montón de investigación propia, siempre disfrutando de la materia. Así que sus habilidades en un duelo eran más que contundentes.

Ron, sin embargo, era arena de otro costal. Ron era duro, a lo mejor no tan hábil como Harry o Hermione, pero aún así un luchador por naturaleza y en proceso de convertirse en Auror. No sólo eso, sino que había algo más intimidante que ser contemplado por un chico que apenas tenía diecisiete años que había ayudado a derrotar al mago tenebroso más peligroso de la época, sino de toda la Historia. Era aún más intimidante ser observado por ese tipo de chico cuando él estaba sosteniendo su varita y probablemente sabía que Oliver había visto el culo de su novia.

"Um… Ron. Hola," tartamudeó Oliver, deseando que su despacho tuviera otra salida diferente a la que estaba Ron de pie. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Ron sonrió de una manera bastante maníaca e hizo que Oliver se sintiera aún más intranquilo. "No caí al principio, Oliver," dijo Ron con tacto, dando un paso atrás. "Estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo del tatuaje y los chupones. Luego recordé lo que había dicho Malfoy. 'Creo que Wood y la pequeña comadreja ya lo sabían'. ¿Te importaría decirme cómo sabías que mi novia tiene un tatuaje?"

"Hey, no es lo que crees," dijo Oliver desesperadamente, levantándose por si tenía que echarse a correr. ¿Quién demonios había discurrido aquella estúpida norma de no aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts? "Nunca te ha engañado. No que yo sepa, de todos modos. De verdad."

La cara de Ron se ensombreció aún más con esa última expresión. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo hace que me gusta Hermione?" dijo Ron peligrosamente. "Desde que nos hicimos amigos. Desde mi primer año. Finalmente le pedí que saliéramos el verano pasado. Dijo que sí. Acordamos no actuar nunca como novio/novia delante de Harry. Teníamos una relación muy buena. Todavía discutíamos todo el rato, pero la gente hace eso¿verdad¿Luego voy y me entero de que está con otros chicos a mis espaldas?"

"Escucha, Ron, lo digo en serio ¡No la he tocado desde que vosotros dos empezasteis a salir!" insistió Oliver.

"¿Pero la tocaste antes?" Ron alzó su varita para apuntar a Oliver, ira pura en sus ojos.

_Oops_. "Bueno… bueno… un poco."

"Define 'un poco'." La cara de Ron se volvió roja lentamente, así como su cuello y sus orejas.

"Un… un poco… um… no mucho! Nosotros… nosotros casi nunca hicimos nada!" Bueno, esa era una mentira descarada, pero por lo menos Ron le estaba mirando con menos enfado que con pura ira.

"Si 'casi nunca hicisteis nada', entonces como es que has visto su tatuaje?" inquirió Ron.

"Um… bueno…" Oliver buscó algo que decir. Lo había visto varias veces, pero Ron no necesitaba saber eso. No era asunto de Ron, de todos modos; Ron no estaría escuchando nada si él no estuviera molesto ante el chico que era suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a matar a Voldemort. Oliver sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso; el temperamento de Ron era famoso.

Al final, se le ocurrió una respuesta_: cuéntale la primera vez que lo viste…_ _y __luego __actúa como si no lo hubieras visto_. Era una idea genial. Era genial y podía funcionar. Había estado diciendo la verdad a medias, que era menos detectable que una mentira, y la primera vez que lo había visto había sido bastante inocente, de hecho. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que Hermione no se lo había dicho a nadie; por lo que le había explicado durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, sólo le había dicho a Ginny lo de su tatuaje, y ésa había sido una versión muy abreviada; Hermione se lo había contado a Ginny no mucho después de que pasara, y sólo porque estaba una compartiendo una habitación con Ginny al final de ese verano y Ginny había divisado el tatuaje accidentalmente cuando se estaban cambiando, y había reclamado saberlo. Ginny también sabía lo de Hermione y Olivier, pero apenas nada; Ginny había sido la única persona a la que Hermione le había contado lo de su beso durante el Mundial. Había sido el primer secreto que le había dicho a Ginny, de hecho, y el hecho de que Ginny se ganara la confianza de Hermione había sido lo que las había hecho amigas en un primer momento.

Oliver tragó saliva, esperando que Ron le creyera, y que decirle esto no hiciera que Ron se convirtiera aún más en homicida.

"Estaba allí cuando se lo hizo."

Ron se quedó bastante quieto, frunciendo el ceño, obviamente porque no se esperaba eso. "¿Qué?"

"Estaba allí cuando se lo hizo," repitió Oliver. "En el salón de tatuajes."

Ron le lanzó una mirada pensativa a través de sus fruncidos ojos. "Muy bien," dijo, "pues empieza y explícate. Pero más te vale que sea una buena explicación."

Oliver asintió y suspiró, preguntándose por dónde empezar. "¿Alguna vez te contó Hermione que ella y yo solíamos quedar durante los veranos?"

"¿En Grimmauld Place?"

"No. Quiero decir, sí, pero el año pasado, cuando volvió a casa de sus padres durante unas semanas, y yo la visitaba a veces cuando ella salía con sus amigos."

"¿Qué amigos?"

"Sus amigos muggle. Gente con la que tenía amistad antes de Hogwarts."

"¿Cómo quién?"

"Eran como unos doce. No importa. El caso es, teníamos planes un día para juntarnos con algunos de sus amigos, y cuando aparecí Hermione y cuatro de sus amigas ya estaban allí, hablando de hacerse tatuajes. Yo estaba muy confundido, Hermione estaba un poco contentilla-"

"¿Hermione estaba _borracha_?" le interrumpió Ron con descrédito.

"No… estaba un poco achispada. Las otras estaban bastante borrachas. De todos modos, la siguiente cosa que sé es que me estaban arrastrando hacia el salón de tatuaje. Yo estaba allí cuando lo escogió, estaba saliendo con ella cuando se lo hizo. El idiota del artista del tatuaje tuvo la brillante idea de que ella apretara mi mano para distraerse del dolor. Estuvo a punto de romperme un dedo."

"¿Ella dejó que te sentaras allí cuando otra persona le estaba poniendo un tatuaje en su culo?"

"Realmente no era en su culo. Está en la parte baja de su espalda. No pude ver nada importante," añadió rápidamente.

Ron todavía parecía receloso. "¿Esperas que me crea esto?"

Oliver luchó desesperadamente para inventar algún tipo de prueba. "Yo… ¡espera!" Se subió la manga, revelando un tatuaje del logotipo del equipo de quiddith Puddlemere United. "Les pedí que me hicieran esto mientras estaba allí. Pídele a Hermione que te enseñe la foto. Nos encontramos con algunos más de sus amigos justo después de eso, en ese bar en Londres, y uno de ellos quiso sacar una fotografía. Es una foto Muggle de cinco chicas enseñando sus tatuajes en sus espaldas. Puedes ver mi brazo en la foto. Hermione me arrastró en el último segundo, demandando que yo también estuviera en la foto. Una de sus manos está bajando sus pantalones cortos lo justo para ver su tatuaje, la otra está agarrando mi brazo hacia la cámara."

Ron pensó en ello un instante. "¿Y no has hecho nada con Hermione desde que empezamos a salir?" preguntó Ron, sus ojos centelleando en una amenaza más brillante que el Polaris.

"Por supuesto que no. Ella no haría eso, y yo tampoco." _Por desgracia_, añadió Oliver en silencio.

"Ok," dijo Ron, asintiendo para sí mismo. Oliver forcejeó para no suspirar de alivio, por miedo a que Ron pensara que estaba mintiendo. Ron se levantó y sonrió fríamente. "Si alguna vez descubro que me estás mintiendo, te aturdiré, y luego te cortaré en pequeños pedazos con un cuchillo oxidado¿me has entendido?"

Oliver asintió vigorosamente y Ron salió de la habitación sin echar la mirada atrás.

Oliver suspiró, sintiéndose vacío mientras la adrenalina abandonaba su sistema… y aún más desesperado por Hermione de lo que se había sentido en todo el año.

Oliver se sumergió de nuevo en los recuerdos sobre Hermione. Su sorteo, cómo permanecía de pie porque ella era la única persona de primer año susurrando con excitación y mirando alrededor con asombro, en lugar de tratar de no mearse en los pantalones. Él había pensado que era bonita, pero viendo que sólo tenía once años, trató de sacársela de la cabeza. Había comprendido que no podía ignorarla para siempre justo antes del primer partido de quidditch de Harry, cuando había estado observando cómo Hermione trataba de que Harry comiera y acordándose de su primer partido. Luego había visto a Harry coger finalmente un trozo de tostada de la mano de Hermione, sólo para que se callara, cuando ella había forzado a Harry a que comiera la tostada… y cómo su valentía de Gryffindor le fallaba completamente cuando trataba de armarse de valor para hacer algo al respecto.

No le había dicho nada en los siguientes tres años. Cuando pasaba tiempo con Harry –normalmente "como un equipo", con Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia y Katie, y Lee, Hermione, Ron y a veces Neville y Percy (que era compañero de cuarto de Oliver)- se las arreglaba para averiguar algunas cosas sobre ella. Como el hecho de que era nacida de Muggles, y de que era sólo un poco más de tres años más joven que Oliver, en lugar de cuatro completos, ya que tenía casi doce cuando empezó en Hogwarts. Pero sólo interactuó con ella cara a cara durante su séptimo año unas pocas veces, y sus conversaciones se habían centrado en el primer partido de quidditch que Harry había perdido. Dos días antes del partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, Hermione había decidido regañar a Oliver.

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

Oliver y Percy eran los únicos en la habitación en ese momento, y Oliver deseaba que Percy se marchara. Salir del dormitorio significaba que estaría expuesto a las pesadas bromas y a las burlas de los gemelos –su versión propia y especial de "vamos a animar a Oliver", que a menudo llevaba a Oliver a convertirse en alguien a punto de visitar la enfermería- o a los tonos excesivamente dulces de Angelina, Alicia y Katie, y sus intentos de hacerle sentir mejor. Así que había elegido permanecer en la habitación –pero la compañía de Percy era preferible en dosis pequeñas, especialmente desde que le habían hecho prefecto.

No era que a Oliver no le gustara Percy. Tenían mucho en común. Los dos eran personas muy decididas –sólo que iban en direcciones diferentes- y compartían la casi estúpida valentía de todos los Gryffindors, y la tenacidad para defenderse a sí mismos y a los demás. Pero Percy se hacía aburrido de vez en cuando, y no había nada peor que estar con Percy mientras él estudiaba. No era que no fuera hablador o entretenido. Era que mordía su pluma fuertemente, y borraba sus fallos fuertemente, y decía "SHH!" en voz alta cuando alguien hablaba por encima de un susurro en la habitación, y estrujaba los pergaminos y las páginas de los libros y murmuraba para sí mismo y a menudo se le escapaban llantos de consternación cuando no podía recordar algo o se le escapaba algo vital en el proceso de hacer los deberes. Así que Oliver estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, tratando de bloquear lo molesto que era Percy cuando estudiaba, cronometrando para ver cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Oliver despertara y tratara de pensar en algo que hacer cuando tuviera que salir pitando de la habitación. Entonces, sin aviso, alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¿Oliver, puedes ir tú?" preguntó Percy distraídamente, sonando irritado ante el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a llamar durante su tiempo de estudio.

"Lo siento," dijo Oliver, cerrando las cortinas de su cama, seguro de que las chicas habían ido en su busca. "Te daré mi última rana de chocolate si les dices que no estoy aquí."

"¿Para qué iba yo a querer una rana de chocolate?" preguntó Percy despectivamente.

"Penelope colecciona los cromos," señaló Oliver, y sonrió para sí mismo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría.

"Oh, hola," saludó Percy, sonando sorprendido. Oliver esperaba que eso significara que no era alguien del equipo; Percy normalmente sonaba aburrido o casual cuando saludaba a la mayoría de los amigos de Oliver, o exasperado cuando venían los gemelos. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" continuó Percy en un tono educado, casi formal. Oliver frunció el ceño, confundido.

"He venido a ver a Oliver, Percy," le llegó, para su asombro, la voz de Hermione. Los ojos de Oliver se ensancharon, preguntándose qué querría de él. Probablemente algo relacionado con Harry, se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro. Hermione era agradable con él, pero no era que le prestara demasiada atención.

"Oliver no está aquí," mintió Percy. Oliver se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho aquel trato y pensó con rapidez, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de su cama sin parecer un idiota. Probablemente podría decir que Percy no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado y se había tumbado…

"Oh¿de veras?" dijo Hermione. Oliver suspiró. Ella ni siquiera sonaba un poquito decepcionada, sólo… algo… ¿resuelta?

"HEY!" exclamó Percy de repente, en medio del sonido de una escaramuza. La confusión de Oliver tuvo apenas tiempo para hacerse más profunda antes de que las cortinas de alrededor de su cama fueran descorridas, revelando a Hermione. Oliver se incorporó con una sacudida.

"Hey!" aulló muy asustado. "¿Y si hubiera estado desnudo aquí dentro?"

Ella rodó sus ojos, como si fuera divertido pensar que pudiera haber consecuencias al descorrer las cortinas de la cama de un chico de séptimo año sin saber si estaba vestido. Le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Percy, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Oliver. "Hola, Oliver."

"Hola, intrusa," le respondió. Sabía que la práctica generalmente aceptada cuando hablabas con la persona que te gustaba –especialmente cuando esa persona se acababa de colar en tu habitación- era actuar complacido, pero ella acababa de matarle del susto y no daba la impresión de que estuviera allí para lanzarse a sus brazos. Parecía más bien que le iba a golpear con el puño.

"Me han invitado," dijo Hermione imperiosamente.

"¿Qué eres tú¿Un vampiro?" replicó Oliver.

"No has sido _invitada_, de todos modos," murmuró Percy. Estaba frotándose un brazo con su otra mano, parecía picado. "Eso ha _dolido_."

"Percy¿te importaría darnos un minuto?" le pidió Oliver por encima de la cabeza de Hermione. No sabía qué quería Hermione, pero se imaginaba que probablemente sería mejor sin que Percy estuviera estudiando de fondo.

"Estaba _estudiando_," se quejó Percy.

"Lo cual no puedes hacer cuando hay gente hablando de fondo," señaló Oliver.

"Bien. Daos prisa," dijo Percy malhumoradamente. Cerró la puerta tras él, todavía frotándose el brazo.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Oliver a Hermione. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero que dejes de actuar como un idiota."

Él la miró boquiabierto, confundido. "¿Cuándo he actuado como un idiota?"

"No has parado de enfurruñarte como un niño de dos años desde ese partido. Si escucho a alguien más decir que estás escondido ahogando tus penas _una vez más_¡yo sí que te voy a ahogar!"

"Estoy un poco disgustado¿vale?" dijo Oliver secamente. "Este es mi último año, Hermione. Si no gano la copa este año, los ojeadores de quidditch y los equipos no van a prestarme nada de atención. Soy un gran guardián. Es todo lo que siempre he querido. No podré hacerlo si únicamente soy 'el guardián del equipo de Hogwarts que no ganó un solo partido desde que se fue el gran Charlie Weasley'."

"Bueno, estás deprimiendo a Harry," dijo con severidad. "No es culpa de Harry que los dementores entraran en los terrenos de Hogwarts, es culpa de los _dementores_."

Oliver le lanzó una mirada furiosa. "Oh, bueno, _perdóname_. Harry sabe que no le echo la culpa, y si no lo sabe entonces no va a creerme si se lo digo otra vez. No sé qué quieres que haga."

"_Quiero_ que dejes de lloriquear."

"No he estado-"

"Has estado enfurruñado, que ya es suficientemente malo. No sé nada sobre quidditch, pero sé sobre números, y por lo que entendí a Fred y George estáis sólo cien puntos por debajo y el guardián de Ravenclaw es mejor que los buscadores de Hufflepuff y se supone que Cho Chang es mejor buscadora que Diggory-"

"También lo era Harry," murmuró Oliver.

"Por lo que hay una gran posibilidad de que Ravenclaw pueda vencer a Hufflepuff por unos 150 puntos al menos, quizá más," continuó como si él no hubiera hablado. "Sólo tienen que estar cincuenta puntos arriba cuando atrapen la snitch, y puesto que Hufflepuff os ha vencido, probablemente quieran aplastar a Hufflepuff, si quieren mantener la esperanza de ganar la copa, algo que estarán pensando por primera vez en años. Ravenclaw estará pensando que si hacen que Hufflepuff muerda el polvo, entonces todo lo que tienen que hacer es venceros por poco a vosotros y a Slytherin, y entonces ellos se harán con la copa. Así que imagino que su capitán les dirá que aguanten hasta que hayan marcado muchos puntos. Podrías ganar la copa si dejaras de estar sentado compadeciéndote de ti mismo."

Oliver alzó sus cejas. No había pensado en el hecho de que Ravenclaw estaría alimentando seriamente sus esperanzas de ganar la copa; Gryffindor habían sido los únicos en darle a Slytherin una oportunidad en la última década. Ahora que Hufflepuff los había vencido, el resto de la escuela probablemente pensaba que la copa estaba por decidir.

Su mandíbula se quedó colgando. Esta era _su_ copa. _Suya_

"A lo mejor tienes razón," admitió lentamente.

"Claro que la tengo," dijo pomposamente, recordándole enérgicamente a Percy. "Ahora sal de la cama y empieza a pensar en estrategias. La vida de Harry ya es suficientemente dura, sobre todo ahora que tiene a un asesino tras él, toda la escuela se mete con él por su problema con los dementores y acaba de perder un partido."

Oliver sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero le sonrió. "Siempre eres tan… ¿edificante?" preguntó haciéndole burla.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "No. Normalmente soy mucho peor."

Ella se giró para marcharse. "Hey," la llamó él tras ella, sin querer que se marchara ya. Ella le miró interrogativamente por encima del hombro. "Gracias."

"De nada."

Él meneó la cabeza. "No sólo por esto. Quería decirte lo increíble que estuviste cuando realizaste aquel encantamiento en las gafas de Harry durante el partido."

Ella encogió los ojos. "Me gustaría que hubiera servido de algo".

"Y lo _hizo_. Si hubiéramos ganado el partido, habría sido por ti. Justo antes de que Harry cayera, le grité que la snitch estaba detrás de él. Si no hubieras hecho aquel hechizo, él no habría sabido de qué estaba hablando, no la habría visto. Los dementores son la única razón por la cual no les ganamos, pero si no hubieran aparecido, aún así no habríamos ganado. No sin ti. Eso fue tremendamente brillante."

Ella se sonrojó y luchó para sonar modesta. "No fue nada."

"Fue mucho más que nada. No fue sólo un buen hechizo, fue una idea increíble. He sabido ese hechizo desde mi quinto año y no se me ocurrió pensar en él, y tú fuiste suficientemente lista para pensarlo y para hacerlo, dos años antes de haberlo aprendido. Eres increíble."

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, su cara tan escarlata como su túnica de quidditch. "Yo… gracias."

Él asintió hacia ella, y ella se fue. Oliver sonrió felizmente de oreja a oreja mientras se volvía a recostar, muy consciente del hecho de que mientras ella había venido a buscarle para ayudar a Harry, también había conseguido ayudarle _a él_, y había estado encantada de que él le hiciera un cumplido.

* * *

_Fin __del__ Flashback

* * *

_

Oliver suspiró ante el recuerdo. Aquel momento había conseguido cambiar algo entre ellos. Ella se había convertido en su amiga. No una amiga cercana, eso seguro, pero no obstante una amiga. Cuando empezó a pelear tanto con Harry y con Ron, ella hablaba con él cuando no estaba estudiando –lo cual era alarmantemente a menudo- e incluso comió unas cuantas veces con él. Aunque ella estaba peleada con Harry y Ron en aquel momento, había acudido a Oliver para decirle que mientras estaba en el baño de las chicas había escuchado que Cho Chang iba a ser buscadora en el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Incluso se las arregló para escuchar con compasión mientras él despotricaba sobre que se suponía que Cho no iba a estar completamente recuperada tan pronto, después de que se vinieran abajo las escaleras del dormitorio de la torre de Ravenclaw, aunque había rumores de que si Cedric Diggory no hubiera estado tan enamorado de Cho, él habría prestado más atención a la snitch… y de alguna manera eso había desembocado en una vergonzosa discusión sobre si Cedric era o no era demasiado mayor para Cho. Cedric estaba en su sexto año, después de todo, y ella estaba en cuarto, pero dadas las fechas de sus cumpleaños, casi se llevaban tres años. Oliver supuso que él no debería haber dicho la parte de "eso es como decir que tú y yo no podemos salir juntos", porque después de eso ella se había puesto rosa y se fue poco después y él se había castigado duramente a sí mismo por eso.

No fue hasta el mundial de quidditch cuando él se permitió pensar que a lo mejor ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Se la había cruzado riéndose tontamente en la cola del grifo de agua, y ella le había dicho que él estaba guapo, luego se había ruborizado y rápidamente dijo que se refería a que sabía vestir apropiadamente como un muggle. Él se metió con ella un poco, y finalmente ella dijo algo sobre Harry y Ron, y se fue. Entonces se fueron a dar un paseo juntos… los dos incapaces de dormir, preocupados por Voldemort… y de alguna manera él había conseguido reunir la valentía para darle un beso de buenas noches enfrente de la tienda. Él había sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo después, pero ella le agarró por la chaqueta y debieron de estar enrollándose alrededor de media hora cuando Bill salió de la tienda, matándoles del susto a los dos. Los dos tartamudearon patéticamente –Oliver recordó vagamente a Hermione diciendo algo sobre que su aparato de dientes se había retorcido, aunque ni él ni Bill tenían ni idea de lo que era un aparato dental- pero Bill había reaccionado bien; él dijo que simplemente estaba a punto de despertar a las chicas y que sería mejor que se despidieran si no querían que los gemelos vieran lo que estaban haciendo.

Empezaron a escribirse cartas después de eso, él contándole sus frustraciones por ser sólo el buscador reserva del Puddlemere y ella contándole los problemas entre Rita Skeeter y Harry durante la Copa. Se había quedado muy sorprendido al verla en el cuartel general cuando ella se había sumado a la Orden; después de arreglárselas para distraer a los gemelos, los dos habían pasado un rato juntos en el ático y ella le había explicado que no le había escrito porque la Orden estaba leyendo todas las cartas para asegurarse de que no estaban traicionando a Harry, y no había querido explicar por qué se estaba carteando con él. Pasaron una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos durante ese verano y el siguiente; él incluso se había perdido alguno de sus primeros entrenamientos como primer buscador sólo para verla. En el verano tras la desaparición de Voldemort, se había sentido profundamente privilegiado de que ella le hubiera invitado a salir con ella mientras estaba con sus amigos muggle. Los muggles que incluso Harry y Ron desconocían. Ellos habían aceptado a Oliver, y había escuchado en más de una ocasión a alguien refiriéndose a él como "el novio cachondo de Hermione de su colegio de raros".

Tras el cumpleaños de Harry, en el cual se presentó, dejó a Hermione para volver a los entrenamientos de comienzo de temporada de Quidditch, finalmente como buscador titular de Puddlemere, pero se sentía muy positivo con todo el asunto de Hermione. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante el verano y sus cartas durante el año académico se habían vuelto más y más serias. Luego él se había lesionado, y había decidido dar clase en Hogwarts para estar más cerca de ella… y ella había dejado caer esa bomba que no venía a cuento de que ahora estaba con Ron, tenía intención de estar con él y que lo sentía. Dios, habría deseado estrangular a Ron.

Al final, había decidido esperar, ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas. Ahí estaban, antes de Navidad, sin que ni siquiera hubieran pasado seis meses desde que ella había empezado su relación con Ron, y no parecía ir demasiado bien. Había tenido una conversación muy esperanzadora y muy secreta con Ginny a principios de año –por lo que se veía, la propia hermana de Ron, la mejor amiga de Hermione, tampoco pensaba que lo suyo iba a funcionar.

"Se ha casado con su madre," le había dicho Ginny. "Simplemente no son compatibles, Oliver. No es que Ron no sea listo, es que _no está interesado_ en ser listo. No es que Hermione no quiera romper las reglas y lanzarse a la vida loca, es sólo que ella sabe cuándo no es una buena idea. Hermione necesita a alguien que sepa lo que es ser apasionado, decidido, centrado. Ron es sólo algo temporal. Ron necesita a alguien que le ría las bromas y le cuide, no que le dé órdenes. Creo que están juntos porque se gustan el uno al otro. No creo que eso sea suficiente. Se necesita más que atracción –incluso más que atracción emocional- para hacer que una relación funcione. Estarían mejor como amigos, y espero que se den cuenta de ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

Oliver no sabía si ella le había dicho esto porque sabía lo de Oliver y Hermione –él sabía que el primer secreto que Hermione le había contado únicamente a Ginny fue el beso durante el Mundial, y era una de las cosas que había cimentado la amistad entre las dos chicas. Sin embargo, sinceramente esperaba que no fuera así. A él le importaba Hermione… pero últimamente había aparecido una persistente vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza que le decía que no todo sería tan deprimente si las cosas no funcionaban con ella.

No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría aguantar. La locura que rodeaba a ella, Harry y Ron no parecía que fuera a disminuir pronto. Él lo había notado una y otra vez –demonios, incluso había bailado en las mesas de la sala común cuando Harry se había convertido en buscador, sólo para descubrir que Harry tenía una extraña habilidad de acabar en el hospital por luchar contra serpientes gigantes o de ser perseguido por asesinos en serie o de ser acusado de inestabilidad mental por todo el mundo. Había rumores de que los tres se adentraban a pasear periódicamente por el bosque para luchar contra demoníacas criaturas, charlar con los centauros e incluso para pasar tiempo con un gigante de carne y hueso. Y la guerra de las bromas… ninguna guerra de las bromas había sido así de intensa. La guerra de las bromas del séptimo año de Oliver había sido tan mansa que él apenas la había notado, excepto cuando Fred y George (a quienes no les importaba en absoluto el hecho de no ser de séptimo año por aquel entonces) se cansaron y fueron a por Percy y a veces a por el propio Oliver (aunque eso era extraño, ya que Oliver tenía poder para echarlos del equipo de Quidditch o para hacerles entrenar hasta las dos de la madrugada).

Había visto a otras personas perjudicadas también por la guerra de las bromas. A Neville Longbottom se le daba muy bien –y si había una persona que no necesitaba más accidentes raros, ése era él. Luna Lovegood… bueno, era difícil decir si eran los problemas cósmicos de Harry los que la ponían en situaciones extrañas o los suyos propios. Él no sabía si podía aguantarlo mucho más.

Y éste era sólo el primer cuatrimestre de su nuevo empleo.

* * *

"¿Ron¿Por qué no estás en clase¿Por fin te has convertido en un Weasley hecho y derecho?" preguntó Fred mientras giraban hacia el despacho de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y casi se chocaron con Ron.

"Quería hablar con Wood," dijo Ron sombríamente. "Tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas".

"¿Por qué no has dejado que se las preguntáramos nosotros?" dijo George. "Sabes que se las podríamos haber sonsacado".

"He conseguido las respuestas que necesitaba," murmuró Ron.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Hermione," gruñó Ron. "Dice que nunca hizo nada con ella mientras estábamos saliendo".

"Yo te podría haber dicho eso," dijo Fred poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Hermione no te pondría los cuernos; ¿realmente necesitabas molestarte en preguntárselo a Wood?"

"¿Y qué hay de los chupones?" dijo Ron. "Los que mencionó Malfoy".

"Oh, vamos, Ronniekins, piensa en lo que acabas de decir," dijo George con un suspiro. "¿Malfoy? No es la fuente más fiable del mundo".

"Él dijo la verdad con lo del tatuaje".

"Eso no significa que haya dicho la verdad sobre lo demás," dijo George bruscamente.

"Incluso si lo ha hecho," añadió Fred, "eso sólo significa que él vio los chupones en su cuello que _está seguro_ de que se los hizo Snape. ¿No has dicho tú que Hermione estaba volviéndole loco todo el rato, haciéndole pensar todo tipo de cosas sobre ella y Snape?"

Ron frunció el ceño pensativamente, luego se animó un poco. "A lo mejor tenéis razón".

"Siempre tenemos razón," dijo George. "Probablemente no sea ni la mitad de malo de lo que piensas".

"Hmm," Ron suspiró y empezó a caminar, imaginándose que pasearía sin rumbo hasta que fuera hora de su siguiente clase. "Aún así eso no significa que deba perdonarle por lo del tatuaje," señaló.

"Oh, vamos, Ron, ella sabía que le harías la vida imposible si te lo contara," dijo George.

"Sí, como vamos a hacer nosotros". Fred sonrió abiertamente. "Mira, si no quieres disculparte, entonces no lo hagas. Pero cuanto más esperes, habrá menos oportunidades de que ella _quiera_ enrollarse de nuevo contigo en el futuro".

"No me importa," mintió Ron, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Él adoraba a Hermione. Sí, ella podía ser molesta con su terquedad y por ser tan mandona y por su devoción a los deberes y su temperamento y por no tener ni idea de Quidditch, pero aún así a él le importaba mucho. No quería perderla, ni como novia, ni como amiga.


	23. El Espíritu Navideño de Snape

**Capítulo Veintidós**

_El Espíritu Navideño de Snape_

"Deja de tararear, Granger," dijo bruscamente Draco, irritado.

"No estoy tarareando," dijo Hermione ausentemente, demasiado preocupada por Snape, Ron, y el hecho de que Parvati y Lavender estuvieran cerca para prestar mucha atención a los intentos que Draco hacía para molestarla. En su quinto año, Dumbledore había insistido en que Snape bajara sus expectativas para que más alumnos pudieran acceder al EXTASIS –nivel de la clase de Pociones-, al menos más Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, ya que los Slytherins aprobaban fácilmente la clase de Snape, sin importar sus notas. Únicamente Harry, Hermione, Draco y (sorprendemente) Neville habían sacado las notas más altas en Pociones durante sus T.I.M.O, pero los otros Gryffindors había decidido seguir tomando la clase de Pociones debido a la guerra. En aquel momento, Hermione había pensado que Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto al cambiar las reglas de Snape –ahora, pensaba que había sido la cosa más estúpida que jamás había hecho el director. ¿_Por qué_ no había llegado Snape¡Parvati y Lavender se acordarían de ella en breve!

"Vamos, no seas cría, te puedo oír tarareando," dijo Draco con cansancio.

"¡No estoy tarareando, Malfoy!" constestó con brusquedad.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró, dándose cuenta de que todavía podía oír el canturreo mientras ella hablaba. "¡Potter¿Estás tarareando?"

"Yo no tarareo, Malfoy," replicó Harry secamente. "Nadie está tarareando. Estás alucinando."

"Yo también lo oigo," intervino Neville.

"Bueno, no soy yo," dijo Hermione, mirando alrededor mientras la canción llegaba a sus oídos. Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender todavía estaban hablando, y los Slytherins no le parecían el tipo de personas a las que les gustaría la desafinada melodía que estaba tarareando el culpable. Ahora que lo escuchaba, la canción le sonaba vagamente familiar.

"Espera," dijo Harry lentamente. "Ésa es aquella canción de esa película de Disney… 'silbando al trabajar'."

"Ese es un estúpido nombre para una película," se burló Draco.

"¿Hay una película… que se llama '_Silbando al trabajar'_?" preguntó Neville, luchando para recordar qué había dicho su profesor de Estudios Muggle sobre las películas.

"No, es el nombre de una canción _de_ una película," dijo Hermione. Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién cuernos estaría tarareando en Hogwarts una canción de la versión Disney de _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_. Muy pronto, sin embargo, su pregunta obtuvo respuesta… e inmediatamente deseó no haberla encontrado. Hermione jadeó, incapaz de descifrar lo que estaba viendo, tan pasmada como sus compañeros de clase.

Snape había vuelto.

De todos modos, había cierta duda de si se trataba de él realmente. Su grasiento pelo obviamente había sido sometido a un intensivo lavado, y sus túnicas negras estaban abiertas gracias a unas cuerdas verdes y un navideño suéter rojo que decía "¡Jo, Jo, Jo!" en letras amarillas que bordeaban el cuello y "¡Feliz Navidad!" encima de una pintoresca escena navideña con Santa y sus renos aterrizando con su trineo en lo alto de una casa de galleta. La imagen se completaba con muñecos de nieve, una familia de galletas vestida con pequeños gorros y manoplas, pinos cubiertos de nieve y montañas en la distancia, bajo un cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas y una luna creciente. En el bolsillo frontal de la túnica de Snape había dos pequeñas campanillas que tintineaban débilmente, atadas con lazos verdes y plateados a un parche que decía "Jingle Bells." Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor de todo. Snape no sólo estaba tarareando, estaba tarareando 'Silbando al trabajar', y todo mientras _sonreía_ de oreja a oreja y casi pegaba _saltitos_ para entrar en la clase como un niño pequeño bajando las escaleras en la mañana de Navidad.

Era aterrador.

Mientras alcanzaba el frente de la clase, Snape hizo un breve paso de baile de shimmy antes de terminar su canción y sonreír aún más abiertamente a los pasmados Gryffindors y Slytherins que tenía enfrente. De repente extendió sus brazos (Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, que estaban sentadas en primera fila, se agacharon instintivamente) y dijo alegremente, "¡Buenos días, clase!"

Bueno, ante esto solo había una reacción posible: al unísono, la clase decidió que Snape era bastante peligroso, y todos y cada uno de los estudiantes jadearon al unísono y se alejaron tanto de Snape como les permitieron sus sillas.

"¿Cómo están todos hoy? Bien¿espero?" dijo Snape con el mismo tono de alegría. Por única respuesta obtuvo un par de mandíbulas descolgadas y varios escalofríos de terror. "Esa es una canción estupenda¿verdad?" Continuó Snape, sin notar la revulsión y el miedo en las caras de sus estudiantes. Entonces, hizo lo impensable.

Snape empezó a cantar.

Comenzó con una voz cantarina y alegre, luego silbó tan alto que la mayoría de la clase saltó antes de que continuara, tarareando o silbando según lo requiriera la canción. Pansy y Millicent corrieron sus sillas hacia atrás hasta que salieron corriendo hacia la mesa de Crabbe y Goyle. Se podían oír algunos tragos y se vieron más escalofríos mientras Snape completaba su canción con un gesto dramático.

Esto dejó a la clase sin mucho más que decir.

_Dios santo, se sabe una canción Muggle_, pensó Draco con horror. Su propio mundo parecía hacerse añicos, y esta versión comercial de Snape era lo que lo estaba destruyendo. _¡Se sabe una canción Muggle de una película Muggle¡Y QUÉ HAY DE ESE SUÉTER¡Snape no tiene ropa navideña¡Ni siquiera ha tenido nunca ropa de color¡Y CAMPANAS! No, esto no puede ser verdad, esto es una pesadilla, esto es sólo algún horrible sueño derivado de compartir habitación con Granger y Potter –¡Un momento¡Esto tiene que ser culpa DE ELLOS!_

Draco movió rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a Hermione, con el propósito de exigirle saber qué le había hecho a Snape… y se encontró con que estaba mirando boquiabierta a Snape, con la misma expresión de adormilado shock que el resto de la clase. La expresión de Harry era la única un poco diferente; él estaba haciendo algo que obviamente había hecho mucho desde el comienzo de la guerra con Voldemort: valorar sus opciones, planear hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. Draco vio los ojos de Harry recorrer la habitación, grabando en la memoria todas las posibles salidas y armas.

"Bien," continuó Snape, "ésa es una versión de la canción, de todos modos. ¿A alguien le gustaría escuchar la otra?"

Neville emitió un quejido.

"¿No? Ah, los jóvenes de hoy en día no aprecian la música…" Soltó una risita. "Bueno, les pido disculpas por mi tardanza-"

"Si da un paso en falso, vamos derechos a la puerta y la cerramos tras nosotros," le murmuró Harry a Hermione. "Trataremos de sacar a todos los que podamos de la clase, pero tan pronto se cierre, pondremos un Hechizo Imperturbable en la puerta y saldremos corriendo a buscar a Dumbledore¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione pestañeó, retomando sus sentidos ligeramente, y se giró para mirar a Harry con una expresión exasperada. Incluso Draco le estaba mirando con un gesto de "qué estúpido paranoico puedes llegar a ser", aunque los ojos de Neville se habían agrandado ante las instrucciones de Harry y parecía listo para mearse encima. Frunciendo los labios, Hermione se giró hacia el frente y lentamente, todavía nerviosa, alzó su mano.

"¿Sí, Hermione?" dijo Snape, aparentemente demasiado sumergido en su propio mundo para darse cuenta de los jadeos asustados de la clase ante el uso de su nombre de pila.

"Um, p-profesor," rechinó Hermione, "¿s-se encuentra bien?"

"¡Estoy genial!" exclamó, juntando sus manos tras su espalda y tambaleándose ligeramente adelante y atrás. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"M-muy bien, gracias," tartamudeó Hermione, que parecía estar de todas las maneras menos bien.

"Profesor¿podemos hacer el examen ahora?" preguntó Seamus desesperadamente, en un intento de sacarles a todos de la clase tan rápido como fuera posible.

"Oh, sí, el examen… bueno, intenté planearlo todo el pasado fin de semana, pero estuve demasiado ocupado para hacerlo," dijo Snape en un tono susurrante. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando conmocionado; ¿Snape se había olvidado de hacer un examen¿Para una clase repleta de Gryffindors? Normalmente hacía el examen más difícil posible, sólo para ver cómo fallaban tantos Gryffindors como fuera posible, y evaluaba menos duramente a los Slytherins o les susurraba consejos mientras merodeaba alrededor de sus pupitres. El shock ante la ausencia del examen no fue nada, sin embargo, comparado con las siguientes palabras de Snape. "¿Les diré algo, por qué simplemente no… nos saltamos el examen y preparamos nuestra poción favorita¿O a lo mejor una poción para dar como regalo de Navidad?"

"Eso… es… qué… ¡ni de coña voy a hacer una poción para hacer un regalo de Navidad!" dejó escapar de repente Theodore Nott.

"Oh¿prefiere comprar sus regalos?" dijo Snape. Su sonrisa finalmente se esfumó, pero sólo momentáneamente. "¿O es que usted no celebra la Navidad, Theodore? _Lo siento_, debí haber pensado-"

Blaise Zabini le dio un codazo en las costillas a Theodore Nott y murmuró algo que sonó como "¿Qué estás haciendo¿Quieres hacer el examen?" Blaise le lanzó a Snape una sonrisa claramente falsa y dijo, "Creo que es una idea excelente, profesor."

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa. "Yo solía hacerle una poción a mi madre cada año por Navidad," dijo, una mirada distante en sus ojos. "También le compraba chocolates. Le solían encantar esas cosas de Honeydukes… Sí¿por qué no lo hacemos todos¡Vamos todos a hacer pociones para nuestros seres queridos¡Al final de la clase, les traeré unos frascos bonitos para que las puedan meter y así podrán darlas como regalos de Navidad! O sea cual sea la fiesta que celebren," añadió, señalando con la cabeza a Theodore. "De hecho¿por qué no hacemos que sea optativo? Si no les apetece, no se preocupen, no tienen ninguna obligación…"

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento para elaborar una poción, pero Snape no pareció notarlo. "Los seres queridos… ¿Saben qué? De repente he recordado la primera poción que hice…"

"Dios santo, está teniendo un flashback," susurró Hermione. "Ok, Harry, tenías razón."

"Fue justo antes de que empezara Hogwarts," continuó Snape, todavía sonriendo, ahora nostálgico, su cabeza echada hacia atrás hasta que se quedó mirando al techo. Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y aterrizó de modo informal sobre su escritorio. "Fue una poción amorosa, aunque no lo crean." Toda la gente de la habitación meneó sus cabezas con fuerza. "Había conocido a la chica más maravillosa en Diagon Alley mientras compraba mis cosas para el colegio… era una pequeña cosa bonita, pelirroja y con los ojos verdes, y tan agradable e inteligente como se puede ser… una pena que luego la eligieran para Gryffindor." Snape suspiró y devolvió su cabeza al nivel de los ojos de sus estudiantes. Luego estalló en carcajadas, mirando directamente a Harry. "Oh, Potter, si pudiera ver su cara, incluso _usted_ se reiría."

Todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Harry, que parecía mortificado, como si un gangrenoso zombi cubierto de sangre hubiera sido más fácil de digerir. Hermione, que recordaba lo que le había dicho a Harry después de la broma que Malfoy les gastó a ella y a Snape, era la única que tenía idea de qué le ocurría, aunque no pudo suprimir una ligera risa tonta. Harry le dedicó una mirada tan airada que ella retrocedió, chocándose con Draco. Draco frunció el ceño mientras la separaba de él e hizo todo lo posible por atar los cabos de lo que estaba molestando a Harry; sabía que tenía que ser algo que no tenía que ver con el comportamiento de Snape, ya que Harry parecía mucho peor de lo que había estado unos instantes antes… y el hecho de que Harry hubiera heredado sus verdes ojos de su pelirroja madre de repente surgió en la cabeza de Draco.

"¡BWAJAJAJA!"

Todo el mundo pegó un salto, y Hermione se giró en redondo y apoyó a Harry.

"Ah, se lo ha imaginado¿verdad?" dijo Snape, sonriendo. "Es genial¿no cree?" Volvió a reír, y Harry meneó la cabeza con descrédito.

"No me lo creo," dijo Harry sintiéndose intimidado, meneando la cabeza. "Incluso cuando está tratando de ser Mr.Rogers, TODAVÍA me odia."

Un pequeño ronquido brotó de Hermione mientras ella trataba de restablecerse de su risa, y Harry la miró enfadado una vez más.

"De todos modos," dijo Snape, secándose lágrimas de júbilo de sus ojos, "como indudablemente Potter podrá decirles, la poción fue tremendamente mal."

"Bien," murmuró Harry, su mano agarrada firmemente alrededor de su varita mientras miraba con ira a Snape.

"La había encontrado en uno de mis libros escolares, que había estado mirando antes de que empezara el curso… Todavía recuerdo cada uno de los ingredientes," continuó Snape, sin haber oído a Harry. "Primero, la poción necesita sangre de dragón y polvo de cuarzo rosa…"

Draco prestó atención a la descripción de Snape, sonriendo todo lo que podía. ¡Snape había estado colgado por la madre de Harry! Oh, el horror que Harry debía sentir…

"…y no tenía ninguna raíz de zarzaparrilla, así que mandé al elfo doméstico a conseguir algo¿de acuerdo? Sólo que el elfo no era demasiado espabilado, y volvió con una bebida Muggle –cerveza de raíz de Barq. Pensé que funcionaría igualmente, ya que tenía zarzaparrilla. Pero, como era de esperar, las cosas se avinagraron más tarde… O debería decir… ¿se acursilaron?" Rió, aunque nadie había pillado la broma.

Lentamente, el buen humor de Draco se esfumó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Snape¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera¿Era éste algún otro truco para confundirle?"

_Pues claro que lo es_, se dijo a sí mismo, despertando. _Esto es para volverme loco. Pues bien, no va a funcionar. ¡Voy a probar que se lo está inventando todo sobre la marcha! Él nunca admitiría que alguien le gustaba –nadie- incluso si hiciera que Potter… _Draco se dio una tregua aquí para mirar el tono verdoso de la cara de Harry y sonreír, antes de regresar a sus despotriques mentales sobre Snape. …_No voy a dejar que se burle de mí… NO… ¡esto es por la guerra de las bromas, eso es todo¡Bien, si él está dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, yo también lo estoy!_

Draco sacó su alijo de ingredientes de pociones y empezó a alinearlos cerca de su caldero, tomando cuidadosas notas mentales de todo lo que decía Snape.

* * *

"Bueno, hermanito, no tienes que decidir ahora mismo si quieres gastarle una broma a Hermione," le estaba diciendo Fred mientras merodeaban sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. "Quiero decir, ingenia un plan, luego piensa si quieres hacerlo –porque si lo haces, entonces necesitas tener un plan primero¿vale?"

"Supongo," dijo Ron vagamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Mierda," dijo George de repente, mirando fijamente al suelo, al final del pasillo. "Esa es una Slytherin, le contará a Snape que estás fuera de clase, mejor que nos escondamos, Ron-"

Ron entornó los ojos en dirección al Slytherin, que no parecía ser una de las prefectas de Slytherin. "Soy un prefecto," le recordó Ron a George. "Yo les doy las detenciones." Ron se encaminó hacia la Slytherin, que desde más cerca parecía ser Daphne Greengrass, una chica de su año –y de su clase de Pociones- que se había teñido el pelo de negro y siempre olía a humo de cigarrillos. "¡Eh, tú! "¡Greengrass!" la llamó. "¿Por qué no estás en Pociones?"

"¿Por qué no lo estás tú, comadreja?" le respondió. "¿También has visto a Snape?"

Ron se quedó parado. "¿Snape¿Qué pasa con él?"

"No has visto… bueno, te estás perdiendo el evento más espeluznante de toda tu vida. He llegado tarde a Pociones, y mientras estaba bajando, voy caminando tras este chico extraño de pelo bonito que esta tarareando con todas sus fuerzas. Se gira para entrar en el aula de Pociones, y me doy cuenta de que es Snape. O alguien que ha bebido algún tipo de poción multijugos en mal estado. Tan pronto vi lo cambiado que estaba, me di la vuelta. Así que no me importa lo que trates de hacerme, comadreja, no voy a entrar ahí hasta que alguien descubra cómo arreglarle."

Los tres Weasleys se miraron uno a otro, con las cejas levantadas. Luego, sin mediar una palabra, dejaron atrás a Daphne y bajando corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _hola otra vez!!! siento el retraso!!! He tenido dos semanas de locos y de verdad que no he tenido tregua hasta ahora para subir mas capitulos! Pero aqui estoy otra vez! Espero que estos os gusten tambien! Dejad reviews, ya sabeis que hacen ilusion! Besitosss. Booh- 


	24. Poemas de Amor y Cerveza de Raíz

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

_Poemas de Amor y Cerveza de Ra__íz_

Draco había escuchado atentamente la historia de Snape, que había descrito los ingredientes y el proceso de fabricación de la poción antes de desviarse para contar cómo, justo cuando se había sentado para empezar la poción, había recibido una carta del objeto de su atención (Harry seguía con arcadas involuntarias durante la mayor parte de esta parte) y se había sentado inmediatamente para escribir una contestación a la madre de Harry, cuyo nombre todavía tenía que revelar al resto de la clase. La historia se estaba volviendo más y más graciosa; Draco, sin embargo, permaneció sentado, echando humo en el rincón de atrás, durante toda la historia. Cuanto más hablaba Snape, más convencido estaba Draco de que se trataba de una trabajada broma destinada a irritar a Draco, y más convencido estaba él de probar que Snape estaba mintiendo.

Draco había memorizado todo el proceso y había juntado todos los ingredientes para la poción, excepto uno. ¿Dónde, exactamente, iba a encontrar una lata de cerveza de raíz Muggle?

Como era de esperar, no había ninguna cerveza de raíz en la clase. Los magos no tenían bebidas blandas muggles, así que no estaba seguro de cómo podría conseguirla en Hogwarts, aunque tenía que intentarlo. Vagamente recordó al profesor de Estudios Muggle mencionando que los elfos le llevaban bebidas muggle de vez en cuando, así que a lo mejor tenía una oportunidad si iba a las cocinas, especialmente ahora que Dobby estaba trabajando allí. Con un poco de suerte, Dobby tendría alguna o sabría dónde conseguirla -¿pero cómo podía llegar hasta Dobby?

La mano de Draco se levantó en el aire. "¡Profesor!" dijo en voz alta, cortando a Snape. "¡Granger y yo tenemos que ir al cuarto de baño!"

Hermione le lanzó una asustadiza mirada de qué-demonios-te-pasa, mientras Snape les miraba con sorpresa. "Estáis excusados, Draco, Hermione," dijo , y volvió a su historia.

Draco se levantó corriendo de su silla, agarró a Hermione por la parte de atrás de su camisa, y la arrastró por la habitación. Hermione tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una mirada sorprendida a Harry antes de que salieran por la puerta. Cada Gryffindor y cada Slytherin se giró para mirar hacia la puerta, luego a Harry, quien parecía bastante aislado y encogido de hombros, sin entender nada él mismo.

"¿Qué estás _haciend__o_?" le susurró Hermione, alejándose de Malfoy en el momento en que estuvieron fuera de la clase.

Draco se mordió el labio, sin tiempo para ingeniar una explicación medianamente creíble. Así que optó por la verdad.

"¡Vamos a realizar una misión secreta, Granger¡Nos vamos para que pueda recobrar mi salud mental!"

Y con eso, salió corriendo por el pasillo, de vuelta al vestíbulo de entrada, sus ojos moviéndose en nerviosos signos de preocupación, abrazando la pared y moviéndose tan rápido que Hermione prácticamente tenía que correr para seguirle el paso. Todo el tiempo refunfuñando y regañándole.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo¿A dónde vamos? Tengo noticias para ti, Malfoy, no hay manera de que la recuperes. Tu salud mental se ha ido para siempre. ¡Deja de ir tan rápido¡Malfoy¿Cuál es tu _problema_?"

Draco se negó a responderle, mientras prácticamente la arrastraba hasta el vestíbulo de entrada y a través de la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff y a las cocinas.

Pararon frente a la puerta de las cocinas. Draco le hizo cosquillas a la pera mientras Hermione le miraba con incredulidad. "¿Todo este lío porque tienes hambre?" dijo incrédula. "¿No podías haber esperado hasta que la clase acabara?"

Draco empujó la puerta para que se abriera y entró, luego la cerró rápidamente en la cara de Hermione. "¡Hey!" exclamó ella, y alcanzó el pomo. Draco lo cogió y lo mantuvo quieto y presionó su cuerpo contra la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible para impedir que ella entrara. Lo último que necesitaba era que Hermione arruinara su plan.

"¡Draco, señor!" apareció el chillido familiar de Dobby. "¿Ha venido para visitar a Dobby, señor?"

"Um… de hecho, necesito tu ayuda," dijo Draco pidiendo disculpas.

"¡Lo que sea, señor!"

"Escucha… ¿has oído hablar de la cerveza de raíz Barq?"

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta, su hombro empujando fuertemente contra la puerta, pero sin éxito. Malfoy era demasiado pesado para que ella pudiera moverse.

"¡Draco Malfoy!" gritó a través de la puerta. "No sé lo que estás tramando, pero no me importa, si veo que-"

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe hacia adentro, y Hermione, que había estado apoyándose contra la puerta y empujando con fuerza, perdió el equilibrio y dio un traspié hacia adelante, casi chocándose con Draco, que había abierto la puerta y ahora estaba allí de pie, dedicándole una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca cuando la vio caer. Ella miró hacia arriba en su dirección y se enderezó.

"Vamos, Granger," dijo él, "estamos perdiendo clase." Y con eso, se fue andando, Hermione lanzándole puñales con la mirada a su espalda mientras le seguía el rastro.

"Así que la última parte de la poción necesita un encantamiento, aunque no lo creáis –lo cual es raro en pociones, como luego descubrí, pero aumenta su potencia. De todos modos, yo estaba bastante sorprendido de que el último paso fuera visualizar a la persona para la que yo había preparado la poción y decir un poema de amor en voz alta. Tenía que tener tres o cuatro estrofas, cada dos versos tenía que rimar, y lo más importante, tenía que estar escrito por la persona que estaba realizando la poción. Como podrán imaginar, esto llevó bastante tiempo. Escribir poesía nunca ha sido exactamente mi punto fuerte," estaba diciendo Snape un rato después. Él soltó una risita ahogada, al igual que algunos de los estudiantes. Poco a poco, los estudiantes de séptimo año habían empezado a relajarse, una vez que quedó claro que el cambio de carácter de Snape no era una advertencia de que él fuera a sacar su varita y a realizar la maldición mortal en cualquiera que se moviera. Después de todo, la visión de Snape en un suéter navideño y Snape contándoles una historia que tenía que ver con su cuelgue por una Gryffindor merecía que vencieran sus miedos y que los reemplazaran con humor.

Draco, mientras tanto, era la única persona que no estaba ni un poco entretenida (con la posible excepción de Harry). La poción de Draco, cuidadosamente realizada gracias a las instrucciones del cuento de Snape, estaba casi acabada, y cuando estuviera terminada, él probaría que no se trataba de una chapucera poción amorosa, sino de otra cosa completamente diferente, que probaría que Snape se lo había inventado todo, lo cual significaría que Snape era, de hecho, un maligno y bastardo Slytherin, lo cual significaría que Draco recuperaría una pizca de la salud mental que había perdido el día que vertió el zumo de calabaza de Granger.

Por desgracia, parecía que si quería convencerse de que Snape estaba mintiendo, tendría que seguir también los últimos pasos –y eso significaba componer un poema de amor.

Draco casi decidió descartar la idea en ese preciso momento.

Después de un gran lucha interna, sin embargo, decidió que no podía ser TAN difícil inventar doce líneas de una poesía. La gente lo hacía a todas horas¿verdad? _Veamos_, pensó frunciendo el ceño hacia la turbia, medio rojiza, medio rosa, poción. _¿Qué clase de cosas se ponen en un poema de amor? Cosas como… __um__… oh, a quién le importa, simplemente pondré un montón de palabras de chicas y __lo haré. Cosas de chicas… mono, adorable, bonito, dulce- dulce, eso es. "Más dulce que…" ¿Qué clase de cosas son dulces? __Um__… perritos, supongo, y chocolate… ¿qué diablos rima con chocolate¿Empeñarse un montón? … Está bien, no usaré chocolate. ¿Y qué hay de perritos? __Odio__ los __perritos__que__ le den __a__eso__…_

Draco frunció el ceño; el poema de amor iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba. Aún así, razonó que si era así de duro para él, debería haber sido mucho más duro para Snape, así que Draco estaba aún más seguro de que Snape nunca lo había hecho y de que en doce líneas Draco iba a encontrar la prueba de que Snape era, de hecho, en estúpido farsante. Draco decidió pensar con más ahínco, pero la poción olía tremendamente mal, lo cual estaba interfiriendo en su concentración y haciéndole desear haberse preocupado en aprender el encantamiento ambientador… un momento.

_"__¡__Más dulce que el ambientador!" __No, "__¡__más dulce que el AIRE!" __¡__Aire rima con todo! Más dulce que el aire… __¿__qué__más__rima__ con __muchísimas__cosas_

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de inspiración. Parvati estaba tomando notas en la fila de enfrente a la suya y riendo tontamente con Lavender. Hermione estaba mirando a Snape con diversión y con aire pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar qué había pasado, a pesar de lo divertido que era. Él miró a Hermione, recordándose a sí mismo que lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Snape, probablemente tenía algo que ver con ella. Todo era culpa suya, después de todo.

Mientras su ira hacia ella salía a la superficie, una imagen de Hermione durante su pelea de comida se coló de repente en su cabeza, su pie sobre su pecho y una botella de miel en la cabeza de ella… y sonrió abiertamente, provocando que Hermione le atravesara con la mirada, recordándole que la estaba mirando mientras parecía contento.

_"__¡__Miel!" _pensó alegremente, apartando con rapidez la vista de Hermione_"Más dulce que el aire, más dulce que la miel__…__¡__ ahora sólo necesito algo que rime con aire! __¿Justo¿Oso¿Yeg__ua¿Mirada feroz¿Par? A lo me__jor. ¿Compartir? __¿Importar? Un momento… un momento… la fotografía de la boda de la t__ía de Andy¿cuál era la inscripción que tenía? Ella y tío Ted siempre elegían pequeños poemas que escribían en todas sus fotografías y tarjetas y esas cosas… dios¿qué decía esa foto? __Desafiar, ésa era la palabra "__¡__desafiar!" __¡__Sí! __"Un amor al que desafío" Lo recuerdo porque no entendí ni una palabra… est__á bien, eso son tres líneas. "Más dulce que el aire, más dulce que la miel, un amor al que desafío…" ¿cuál era el resto de ese poema? __Tenía la palabra__… "Serías mi…" mi… __¿__qué__¿Qué rima con "miel"¿Dinero¿Divertido? Con… oh, dios, no voy a usar conejito. __¡__Me niego completamente! __Conejitos… pequeños roedores malignos… Nunca volveré a mirar a uno sin sentirme avergonzado gracias a __Dumbledore__No puedo creer que admitiera mi sugerencia -¿qué sugerencia? __¡__Fue una BROMA! __¡__Un comentario __sarcastic__o__! Y él lo sabía, estoy seguro de ello… __¡__Me NIEGO a usar la palabra "conejito!" Eso es todo. Están todos contra mí. __Granger__, Potter, __¡__incluso __Snape__! Por__eso estoy haciendo una chapucera poci__ón amorosa, para probar que __Snape__ está mintiendo y tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de no __usar la palabra "conejito." __Bien, no van a ganar. __¡__Me NIEGO a usar la palabra conejito! __¡__ME NIEGO! Hay más palabras en el mundo; no van a pillarme con esta…_

_…__Aún así, si al final la usara, no es como si Pot__ter y __Granger__ se fueran a __**entera**__**r**__de que me negué a usarla, así que no sabrían que han ganado, y de eso se trata¿verdad?... __¡__NO! __¡__Aún así no lo haré! __¡__Oh, son buenos en estos juegos, incluso han puesto mi mente en contra de m__í! __¡__Pero aún así NO voy a usar "conejito!" __¡__"Conejito" está descartado! __¡__Nunca conseguirán que vuelva a usar esa endemoniada palabra __si no es para decir esa horrible contraseña! __¡__Todavía ME NIEGO! Me niego a usar "conejito" o "amor" o… un momento; Ya he usado "amor". __Bueno, ES un poema de amor, maldita sea¿por qué no puedo usar un mont__ón de mierda relacionada con follar?_

Diez minutos después, sin embargo, Draco había fracasado en ingeniar algo mejor que "conejito". Reaciamente, empezó a memorizar las primeras cuatro líneas de su poema, y luego siguió componiendo el segundo verso.

_Dioses de los cielos, esta poci__ón apesta… vamos, cerebro, piensa… ¿a quién más conozco con un poema de amor que pueda robar? __Ja__, eso tiene gracia. __Um__… maldición este olor, apesta más que una hamburguesa de queso… eh, espera, __¡__eso podría ser una línea! "Más apestoso que-__" no__, no puedo usar apestoso, eso no es __cursi__… __um__… sinónimos, vamos, piensa… olor, esencia, fragancia… "__¡__Más fragante que el queso!" Queso rimará también con un montón de cosas… por favor, rimas… ¿cómo voy a usarlas? __Um__… pulgas, ve… __¡__mares! Sí, las chicas siempre ponen algo sobre el océano en poemas¿verdad? __¿__Así que cuál sería una buena rima después de queso? __Queso, que rima con queso… ¿__spagueti__? Demonios si pudiera hacer esa rima… ¿vino? __¡__Vino! __¡__Vino… rima con mío… ajá! "Más fragante que el queso, m__ás sabroso que el vino," y luego… __um__… tan… tan… eh… ¿amor? __¡__Encantador! "__¡__Tan encantador como los mares, debe ser sólo mía!" __Hey__, esto no es tan difícil. Apesta, pero él no dijo que tenía que ser un buen poema¿verdad? Espera… no se supone que los poemas tienen que tener… __¿__un ritmo o algo¿Cómo lo llamó mamá, métrica? Oh, a quién mierda importa, funcionará. Más o menos tiene un ritmo, de todos modos… __duh-duh-duh-duh__duh-duh-duh__… dios santo, estoy cantando un poema de amor en mi cabeza. Eso es, necesito unas pocas líneas sobre alcohol, o __quidditch__, o… __hey__, este es MI poema¿por qué no puede hablar de echar un polvo? Eso es un tipo de amor¿no? Desde un punto de vista femenino, de todos modos. __Bien… _

_"Vamos a echar un polvo en…" algo que rime con f__ácil… "Vamos a echar un polvo en…" otra cosa que rime con fácil… y luego dos líneas más, __¡__y __por fin podré desenmascararle! __JA__ Veamos¿dónde echa la gente un polvo normalmente? __A quién le importa, ni siquiera importa… estúpida __Granger__, lo echa todo a perder. __Podría haber pillado este fin de semana, pero __nooooo__… __Hmm__, a lo mejor llevaré a chicas a la habitación de invitados. Sólo tendré que deshacerme de Potter y de __Granger__… Dios, esto es todo culpa de __Granger__. Voy a estar pegado a ella sabe dios hasta cuándo… __¡__ella está interfiriendo en mi vida social! __¡__Argh__¿Cuánto más tendré que sufrir? __¿Por qué __Granger__ siempre lo echa todo a perder¿Por qu__é no puedo estar encadenado a alguien a quien echaría un polvo? No es que __Granger__ esté mal, pero- __¡__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! _

Draco pegó sus manos a sus orejas y meneó su cabeza vigorosamente, como si hubiera una maléfica fuerza externa a él que estuviera causando estos pensamientos y si él cerraba todos los accesos a su cerebro, podría hacer que se fuera. _No, gimió mentalmente, ella es muy fea, es un __troll__… maldita sea, SABÍA que mirarla cuando estaba desnuda me iba a marcar para siempre…_

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" susurró Hermione, y Draco miró hacia arriba para verla mirándole con furia extrañamente. "¿Tratas de que no se te escapen las ideas? No es que tengas muchas…"

"Ja,ja, Granger," le espetó, mirando en redondo para asegurarse de que nadie más lo había notado (y rápidamente dejando libres sus orejas, sólo en caso de que la idea hiciera lo que Hermione había sugerido). Ni siquiera Harry había visto la extraña actuación de Draco; Harry estaba demasiado ocupado convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía que permanecer alerta en caso de que Snape cambiara de un momento a otro, así que apenas captó los erráticos movimientos de Draco. No era que le importara, de todos modos. Hermione sólo lo había notado porque Draco había movido su brazo gracias a la cadena.

Draco se forzó a sí mismo a actuar de manera natural y empujó sus pensamientos sobre Hermione fuera de su cabeza. Tenía que acabar el poema. ¡Tenía que probar que su profesor era todavía un Slytherin, de esa manera Snape volvería a estar de parte de Draco y aplastaría a esos mariquitas de Gryffindor de una vez por todas!

_Me estoy __desmoronando, _se dio cuenta Draco, y suspiró fuertemente antes de retomar su poema y rebanarse los sesos para acabarlo_. "Vamos a echar un polvo en…" __Hmmm__… la gente echa polvos en las camas… y sobre el suelo… y en clases vacías –no, eso es demasiado largo- y en la sala común, y en la ducha, y en el bosque, y en los vestuarios, y cerca del fuego si es invierno __–__¡__fuego! __¡__Fuego rima con un montón de cosas! Ok¿qué más? __Necesito un s__egundo verso… __¿__en el bosque? Las chicas escriben mucho sobre la naturaleza… creo… __um__… __¿el __lago__No, eso solo rima con "falso" y "hacer", ninguna de esas funcionar__ían… bien, rima con "agitar", pero __**voy a tener que **__decir esto en voz alta… dios, lo mejor será hacerlo lo más callado posible… ¿qué tal río? __No, eso sólo rima con "temblar." __Um__… __¿__"estanque"¿Qué rima con "estanque"? __¿__Lazo, cariñoso? __¡__Varita__¡__ VARITA! __¡__Ja__Soy muy bueno en esto… ahora¿qué rima con fuego? __Cansar, lodazal, grave, no, todo eso es muy depresivo… __¿__escudero__¿__Señor? __¡__AH! __¡__**Deseo**__! Sí, eso está bien para un poema de amor… ahora… __hmmm__…._

Buscando más inspiración en la clase, Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en Snape. El profesor de pociones, a quien temían muchos estudiantes, estaba ahora sentado en su escritorio, con los pies colgando, la mesa inclinada hacia atrás, sus manos enlazadas tras su cabeza mientras contaba su historia, que por como sonaba parecía casi acabada. "Así que luego, cogí las plumas de puercoespín, dije el poema, y añadí a la última línea, 'porque te quiero', y luego introduje las plumas-"

"… _Explorar nuestro deseo_." Con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados, Draco se avergonzó tanto exterior como interiormente mientras el pensamiento aparecía en su cabeza, causando que Hermione le mirara de forma extraña otra vez. Imágenes de Snape y Hermione juntos estaban ahora cruzando su cabeza, y no era demasiado agradable. Él jadeó ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Fue simplemente espantoso," estaba diciendo Snape. "Un denso humo verde empezó a salir del caldero, para mi consternación, y olía como no creeríais que podría oler…"

_Es ahora o nunca, __Draco_, se dijo Draco a sí mismo, y cogió un puñado de plumas de puercoespín que había puesto antes a un lado.

"¡Y luego la cosa más horripilante del mundo salió del caldero!" continuó Snape. Hizo una pausa, riéndose. "Oh, era terriblemente espantoso."

"Más dulce que el aire más dulce," dijo Draco temblorosamente, tan bajo como pudo y vagamente audible, "más que la más dulce de las mieles, un amor al que desafío, debería ser mi…" un sabor agridulce llenó su boca mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a continuar, "…conejito de amor."

"¿Qué cuernos te pasa _ahora_?" susurró Hermione, rodando sus ojos. Draco tragó saliva y continuó, haciendo lo que podía por ignorarla, pero su fija mirada le estaba poniendo nervioso y su voz tembló ligeramente; por primera vez se preguntaba qué pasaría si Snape estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Más fragante que el queso, más dulce que la uva del vino, encantadora como los mares, debe ser sólo mía-"

"¿Malfoy?" dijo Hermione, mirándole con incredulidad. "¿Estás diciendo un poema de AMOR?"

Eso llamó incluso la atención de Harry; miró en su dirección con curiosidad. Draco podía escuchar que Snape decía, "Así que, allí estaba, tres pies de alto, tan maligno como se puede ser-"

"Vamos a echar un polvo cerca del fuego-"

"¿Qué cuernos estás haciendo?" susurró Hermione con más urgencia.

"Vamos a echar un polvo cerca del estanque-"

"Un horrible, olor nauseabundo-" dijo Snape.

"Explorar nuestro deseo-"

"¿Hacer _qué_?" preguntaron Hermione y Harry al unísono.

"Espíritu del queso," concluyó dramáticamente Snape.

"¡Olvidemos nuestras varitas!" acabó Draco.

Draco se movió para echar las plumas de puercoespín en su caldero y Hermione empezó a comprender. "¡NO!" chilló, saltando para apartar su mano, pero Draco fue demasiado rápido, levantándose de su silla y esquivándola.

Toda la clase se giró para mirar atrás en su dirección; siete años en una clase de pociones con Neville Longbottom enseñaban un fuerte sentido de alerta ante los gritos. Trece pares de ojos se clavaron en Hermione y Draco, justo cuando Draco gritó con una voz colmada de triunfo (a punto de probar que Snape era un mentiroso, casi, pero hey, nadie más lo sabía), "¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!" justo cuando Hermione se lanzó hacia delante-

"¡NOOOO!" gritó Snape, poniéndose en pie y sacando su varita, pero era demasiado tarde.

Con una amplia, victoriosa sonrisa, Draco introdujo las plumas de puercoespín.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _Bueno, evidentemente, las rimas traducidas no son iguales, pero no tenía tiempo de pararme a ingeniar cómo rimarían en español y tampoco creo que a la autora le gustara que cambiara el contenido de la historia. Aún así, aunque pierda su gracia, espero que os haya agradado. Y creo que no más por hoy, que ya llevo tres! Muack! 


	25. El Espíritu del Queso

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

_El Espíritu del Queso_

El cerebro de Harry todavía estaba tratando de procesar el hilo de los acontecimientos. Un minuto atrás había estado escuchando una ridícula historia de Snape, que parecía haber perdido la cabeza finalmente, y al siguiente, Draco estaba murmurando algo sobre vino, echar un polvo, y deseo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Hermione había perdido el control, Draco estaba profesando su amor por Hermione, y Hermione se había lanzado a los brazos de Draco.

Sin embargo, Harry no tenía tiempo para meditar sobre otra situación imposible ocurrida en la clase matutina de Snape. Hermione chocó contra Draco, sus brazos extendidos, Harry suponía que para lanzarlos alrededor de la cintura de Snape, pero Draco se había desequilibrado y los dos se cayeron al otro lado de la poción de Draco, que se había vuelto de un oscuro y pútrido verde y había empezado a emitir un denso humo. Un olor increíblemente asqueroso, como una montaña de hamburguesa de queso, empezó a llenar la habitación, acompañado por un alto y desagradable sonido, como un interminable y magnificado gemido.

"¡Que nadie se mueva¡Permaneced quietos¡Que no cunda el pánico!" gritó Snape, sonando bastante asustado él mismo.

La niebla de humo verde creció a gran velocidad, hasta que Harry no pudo ver su mano enfrente de su cara. "¡HERMIONE!" chilló, y luego se atragantó, tosiendo por culpa de la fétida neblina de humo.

"Har-" la voz de Hermione se escuchó entre el sonido de las toses y ella, también, inhaló el humo.

"¡Apártate de mí, Granger!" jadeó Draco.

Lentamente, incluso demasiado lentamente, el humo empezó a disiparse, hasta que sólo quedó el rancio hedor. "¡Hermione!" la llamó Harry de nuevo, cuando por fin pudo respirar por su boca más o menos normalmente. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡No lo estará si no se aparta de mí!" gruñó Draco.

"¿Qué es lo que has _hecho_¡IMBÉCIL!" gimoteó Hermione.

Cuando el humo desapareció completamente, Harry fue capaz de ver que una alterada Hermione y un Draco preocupado estaban mirando el caldero con turbación. Harry se giró para mirar y dejó que su mandíbula colgara con horror.

De pie en el caldero estaba la criatura más asquerosa que Harry había visto jamás. Su cuerpo entero tenía tres pies de altura y apenas forma humanoide, con una piel extremadamente grumosa que iba del verde pálido al amarillo blanquecino y con manchas amarillo- anaranjado esparcidas al azar. No tenía pelo u orejas externas, sólo pequeñas hendiduras en donde debían estar las orejas, y sus dedos eran grandes trozos con forma de bloques de queso. Grandes ojos negros se quedaron mirando alrededor de la clase desde una cara que a Harry le recordaba a algo parecido a los duendecillos de Lockhart.

Todo el mundo estaba tremendamente quieto, conteniendo la respiración (bueno, a lo mejor eso tenía algo que ver con el hedor) y mirando con recelo. El espíritu del queso sonrió, revelando una doble fila de dientes punzantes como una hoja de afeitar.

"¡BOOGA BOOGA!"

El chillido del espíritu del queso fue tan de repente que la mayoría de la gente pegó un salto mientras empezaban a gritar. Hubo un instante de terror; como si el espíritu del queso hubiera amenazado con matarlos a todos o hubiera fabricado una motosierra.

"¡Que no cunda el pánico¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO!" gritó Snape, pero nadie estaba escuchando; todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado en correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Vamos, Harry!" chilló Neville.

"¡Ve tú!" le dijo Harry, y empezó a retroceder, decidido a asegurarse de que Hermione salía de allí. "¡Os veo luego!"

"¡RAWG!" El espíritu del queso se echó hacia delante y meneó sus brazos amenazadoramente, sus dedos con forma de bloque convertidos en garras. Harry dio un salto hacia atrás y alzó su varita, mirándole con recelo.

"Oh, por el amor de dios¿por qué está gritando todo el mundo?" murmuró Draco mientras marchaba hacia él. "A mí no me parece peligros- AAAAHHHHH!"

Con un alarido gutural, el espíritu del queso se lanzó hacia Draco, sus afilados dientes a la vista, luego saltó sobre su cabeza, sujetándola firmemente, y con un elegante giro, hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Draco. Draco gritó y empezó a hacer un extraño tipo de baile, tratando de quitar al espíritu del queso de su cabeza y consiguiendo únicamente que hincara aún más sus dientes. Empezó a golpear su cabeza, tratando de apartarlo de su hombro, gritando todo lo que podía y preguntándose si el mordisco sería doloroso. No se podía ver sangre o rasguños en sus ropas cuando el espíritu del queso levantó la cabeza. Lamiendo sus labios, el espíritu del queso se giró en dirección a Hermione, sonriendo inquietantemente mientras ellas intentaba apartarse de la marginada _fondue_ antes de acordarse de su varita. Como no era capaz de pensar con demasiada claridad mientras el espíritu del queso la miraba, preparado para saltar otra vez, su elección del hechizo no fue la mejor. "¡_Expelliarmus_!"

El espíritu del queso, confundido sólo por un instante, se lanzó a por Hermione cuando Harry, incapaz de poner en su punto de mira al espíritu del queso para realizar un hechizo, corrió y trató de golpear la nuca del espíritu del queso. Eso sólo llamó su atención hacia él, y metió la mano de Harry en su boca, la mordió, luego la escupió. Harry soltó un grito de dolor al ver su varita y su mano, todas cubiertas de caliente y viscoso queso que olía a rayos.

La voz de Snape hizo que todo el mundo, incluso el espíritu del queso, despertara. "¡Hagáis lo que hagáis, NO dejéis que esa cosa salga de la habitación!" Snape estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llegar al fondo de la habitación, pero la corriente de estudiantes tratando de llegar a la puerta le estaba ralentizando, sin importar cuántos apartara de su camino.

Riendo a carcajadas, el espíritu del queso se giró hacia Snape y siseó. "Seweeeeruuuus…" dejando escapar un aullido que sonaba como una carcajada, el espíritu del queso se alejó de los tres, saltó sobre una mesa cercana, y corrió precipitadamente tras Snape. "¡SEWEEEERUUUUS!"

Cuando el último estudiante –Neville- salió, golpeando la puerta tras él, Snape se giró hacia el llanto del espíritu del queso. Endureciendo su cara con determinación, Snape plantó sus pies y preparó su varita, mirando hacia abajo la grotesca visión del espíritu del queso mientras corría tirando las cosas, encogiendo y agitando sus brazos como un cura vudú, sus cortas piernas doblándose en extraños movimientos.

Debió de ser una visión en realidad sorprendente –un pequeño, violento demonio corriendo directamente hacia un poderoso mago. Sin embargo, se trataba de un demonio hecho de queso, y de un poderoso mago que había perdido la cabeza y llevaba puesto un cursi –um, estúpido- suéter navideño que destrozaba la mayor parte del factor intimidante. Harry, Hermione y Draco se giraron para observar con nerviosismo mientras el espíritu del queso de pronto pegó un salto volador en dirección a Snape.

* * *

"¡Hey, calmaos¡Que todo el mundo se calme¡No pasa nada, está encerrado ahí dentro!"

Ron estaba haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a los gritones Slytherins y Gryffindors que acababan de salir corriendo al vestíbulo. (Bueno, en realidad sólo le importaban los Gryffindors, pero los Slytherins estaban allí.) "¡Está encerrado!" repitió Ron. "¡Snape y Harry y Hermione lo arreglarán!" Ron, Fred y George, que habían estado espiando a la clase mucho antes de la aparición del espíritu del queso, lo habían visto todo, y no habían tenido tiempo de escapar antes de que la clase corriera hacia la puerta y empujara a Ron y a los gemelos, cortando sus salidas hacia la primera planta. Los Slytherins estaban ahora de pie a un lado de los tres Weasleys –el lado que conducía hacia su sala común- mientras que los Gryffindors estaban en el lado del pasillo que les conducía al vestíbulo de entrada.

"¿Qué demonios _era_ esa cosa?" jadeó Parvati.

"¡Harry y Hermione todavía están allí!" exclamó Neville preocupadamente.

"Hey, si alguien puede enfrentarse a eso, esos son Harry y Hermione," dijo lavender. Ron le lanzó una mirada asqueada. "Y Ron," añadió rápidamente.

"No os preocupéis, chicos, estamos a salvo, estoy seguro-" Ron se detuvo; pudo oír la malévola risa del espíritu del queso precedente del interior y meneó la cabeza nerviosamente y se alejó de la puerta, por si acaso. "Estoy seguro de que pueden con ello. Neville, ve a buscar a Dumbledore¿sí? Tiene que saber esto."

"Sí, claro." Neville se fue corriendo a máxima velocidad.

"¿Qué hacemos nosotros?" preguntó Parvati, retorciéndose las manos.

"Esperaremos aquí," dijo Ron, tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que estaba. "Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que se despeje. Si suena como si se estuviera poniendo peor ahí dentro, entonces entraremos de nuevo y les echaremos una mano."

"Olvídalo," escupió Blaise Zabini. "Yo me largo de aquí."

"¡Hey¡Draco todavía está ahí dentro!" le gritó Pansy.

"¿Y?"

"¡No podemos _abandonarle_!"

"Hey, si tú quieres entrar ahí de nuevo y luchar con alguna extraña criatura endemoniada, haz lo que quieras," le espetó Theodore Nott.

Pansy frunció los ojos hacia él. "Bien. Iros ¡Me aseguraré de decirle a Draco que os largasteis!"

De repente, ninguno de los Slytherins estaba deseoso de marcharse.

Ron rodó los ojos hacia los Slytherins y se giró hacia Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender. "Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, chicos," les dijo a los Gryffindors. "Harry y Hermione han estado en situaciones mucho peores."

"Estoy muy contento de que tú estés aquí, Ron," dijo George, golpeando el brazo de Ron y fingiendo una expresión burlesca de terror en su cara. "¡Eres un chico tan grande, fuerte y decidido!"

"Sí, tú nos protegerás¿verdad?" preguntó Fred temblando, agarrando el otro brazo de Ron, sus ojos revoloteando alrededor, como si estuviera buscando al demonio.

"Oh, cerrad la boca," gruñó Ron, tratando de apartar a los gemelos de sus brazos.

"OH DIOS MÍO ¿QUÉ ES _ESO_?" gritó Fred de repente.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" chilló el resto de la clase, y sin echar la vista atrás, tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherins salieron corriendo, dejando a los tres Weasleys solos en el pasillo.

Tanto Fred como George estallaron en carcajadas, soltando a Ron y apoyándose en la pared en busca de un soporte. "Oh, eso no ha tenido precio," resolló Fred.

"Muy Buena, Fred," jadeó George.

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas," murmuró Ron, alzando sus manos y girándose para mirar la puerta con recelo.

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Draco observaron cómo el espíritu del queso volaba más y más cerca de Snape, y entonces-

_"JUUSTO!"_

-y simplemente con eso, el espíritu del queso se quedó inconsciente en el aire. Aterrizó inconscientemente en el suelo enfrente de Snape, que sonrió con suficiencia hacia él.

"¡JA!" se relamió, apuntando su varita hacia su cuerpo. "Estaba preparado esta vez¿verdad Dorwilaron? Tú… ¡arrojadizo bastardo de queso, tú¡JAJAJA!" Miró hacia arriba en dirección a los tres estudiantes. "No se preocupen, está bien. Sé cómo deshacerme de Dorwilaron."

"Dorwilaron?" repitió Hermione.

"Sí, Dorwilaron el Demonio de leche".

"¿El demonio de leche?"

Snape asintió bastante solemnemente. "Así es como lo llamé."

Harry, Hermione y Draco le dedicaron una extrañada mirada. "…Usted… ¿le puso nombre?" dijo Draco débilmente.

Snape rodó sus ojos y miró con el ceño fruncido a Draco. "La fastidié con un ingrediente de la poción y conjuré un demonio de leche, y pensé que necesitaba un nombre, ya que estuvo encerrado en mi armario durante seis horas, mientras buscaba el hechizo que arreglara todo el lío. Prometí que no volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido otra vez." Asimilando las miradas que le estaban lanzando Draco, Hermione y Harry, Snape finalmente frunció el ceño. "Tenía diez años¿vale?" Se giró hacia Draco. "Y, por cierto¿cuál es su excusa¿Hermione no le estaba dando suficientes problemas y pensó que literalmente crearía alguno más¿O simplemente le apetecía un poco de queso?"

Draco miró a Snape con furia. "Pensé que estaba mintiendo. Así que decidí probarlo."

Snape le miró con ira, luego se rió al viejo estilo de Snape –sarcasmo implacable. "Draco, si le dijera que si apunta su varita hacia usted mismo y dice un encantamiento que lo mataría¿trataría de probar que estoy equivocado haciéndolo¿Podría ser más _estúpido_¡Chico imbécil!"

"¿Cómo has podido ni siquiera PENSAR en probar?" le espetó Hermione a Draco. "¡Sólo dios sabe lo que podrías haberle hecho a Harry!"

"¡No me importa lo que le haya hecho a Potter¡Me importa lo que me he hecho a _mí_!" replicó Draco, que parecía mortificado al pensar que la mordedura de su espíritu del queso podía tener efectos secundarios.

"¿Qué tipo de idiota realiza una poción con esos ingredientes?" inquirió Hermione. "La cafeína de la cerveza de raíz podría haber causado una reacción negativa en los pétalos de rosa¡y todo el mundo sabe que los pétalos fe rosa se usan para hacer que los espíritus aparezcan! Y todas esas hierbas amorosas extras que usaste –cilantro, jengibre, vainilla- ¡por no decir el resto de las cosas! Nuez moscada y anís-"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Granger?" le espetó Draco.

"¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que hay en la cerveza de raíz?" le dijo Hermione, prácticamente gritando ahora. "¡Todo tipo de hierbas, la mayoría usadas para potenciar la adivinación y la habilidad psíquica o para pociones amorosas!"

"Bueno, hay algún consuelo," murmuró Snape. "Por lo menos le mordió."

"¿Qué quiere decir _eso_?" inquirió Harry muerto de miedo.

"Dios mío¿qué le está pasando a Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione. Extrañas partes de su piel y de su pelo se estaban volviendo de una sombra rosa que lentamente se oscurecía en una bonita sombra fucsia.

"Eso debe ser por el mordisco," dijo Snape con cansancio. "Si te muerde, cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que haya tocado o haya mordido se vuelve-"

"¡MI MANO!" gimió Harry.

"¡MI PELO!" gimió Draco, y agarró una botella de cristal de una mesa cercana para comprobar su reflejo. "¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"¡Desaparece, no se preocupen!" dijo Snape apresuradamente.

"¿CUÁNDO?" gritó Draco. "¿_CUÁNDO_¡MI CABEZA ES ROSA¡OTRA VEZ!"

"Bueno, el rosa se va en unas seis horas, si lo recuerdo correctamente," dijo Snape, las comisuras de su boca moviéndose nerviosamente con diversión. "Luego se vuelve del color del queso blanco, luego como el queso amarillo, y en unas seis horas, entonces se vuelve verde mohoso durante otra hora. Creo. De cualquier forma, sólo dura unas trece horas."

_"¿SÓLO?" _rugió Harry._"¿SÓLO?"_

"Bueno, comparado con otros problemas que causa la mordedura, eso no es nada-"

"¿Qué otros problemas?" demandó Draco.

"Bueno, como ha dicho Granger… la cerveza de raíz causa un montón de problemas. De todos modos¿dónde encontró una lata de cerveza de raíz Barq?"

Draco frunció el ceño. "Dobby. Fui a las cocinas cuando me dejó ir al cuarto de baño."

"¿Fuiste a las cocinas con Malfoy¿En medio de la clase?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione con incredulidad mientras sacaba un guante de piel de dragón de su bolsillo y cubría su mano rosa.

"No, fui _arrastrada_ hasta las cocinas," replicó Hermione, mirando a Malfoy con furia.

"¿Cuáles son los otros problemas?" repitió Draco con preocupación, yendo a su pupitre y cogiendo su gorro, luego encajándolo tanto como pudo en la cabeza.

"Bueno, lo más molesto, tal y como lo recuerdo, fueron las visiones psíquicas. Son bastante preocupantes, sobre todo porque normalmente no tienen ningún sentido. En cuanto al otro efecto… bueno¿a quién estaba visualizando, Draco?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Siguió todas las instrucciones con exactitud?"

"Sí…"

"Entonces¿a quién estaba visualizando como el objeto de su deseo cuando recitaba el poema de amor?"

Draco pestañeó. "No estaba visualizando a nadie," dijo. Draco había estado demasiado ocupado preocupándose de que Granger fuera a descubrir lo que estaba haciendo y lo estropeara, como para recordar que se suponía que tenía que visualizar a la chica que quería que se enamorara de él.

"¿Lo hizo usted, Potter¿Pensó en alguien mientras él decía el poema?"

"No—"

"Entonces probablemente estén los dos a salvo de los otros efectos secundarios," dijo Snape. "Así que no se preocupen de ello. Las visiones son más molestas que cualquier otra cosa –verán un flash del futuro o algo, sólo un revoltijo de imágenes que probablemente no tendrán sentido hasta que sucedan. Eso se pasa tras una semana. Quizá incluso suelten alguna pequeña profecía, una línea o dos sobre el futuro. Con suerte, si ninguno de los dos visualizó a nadie, el efecto disminuirá. E ignoren cualquier tipo de sueño extraño durante la próxima semana¿de acuerdo?"

Harry y Draco casi le miraron con horror.

"Um… bien," dijo Hermione. "Volviendo al tema… ¿qué hacemos con el espíritu del queso?"

"Yo digo que lo lancemos al fuego," dijo Draco, calzándose el gorro un poco más y frotándose el hombro.

"Pero es un demonio¿no¿Eso funcionaría?" preguntó Harry.

"No, no lo haría," contestó Snape. "Sólo hay una manera de deshacerse de él, como descubrí hace 29 años. Y no es nada agradable."

"Wow, un ritual desterrramiento de un demonio," dijo Hermione, sus ojos encendidos. "¿Puedo ayudar? Eso sería muy interesante-"

"A ti te pasa algo realmente grave," dijo Draco, dedicándole una mirada enfadada.

"Cierra la boca, rosita."

"En realidad," dijo Snape, ignorando la pelea, "todos tendrán que ayudar. Este ritual en particular requiere a cuatro personas. Yo tuve que reclutar a Avery y a los hermanos Lestrange."

"¿Los mortífagos?" dijo Harry bruscamente.

"Eran las únicas personas que tenía para ayudarme," le dijo Snape encogiendo los hombros. "Eran mis amigos, los hijos de los amigos de mi padre. Bien, será mejor que empecemos," dijo, y se giró hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Encontrar a un estudiante confiado para atar al desterrado espíritu del queso," replicó Snape alegremente. "Juré que una vez que me deshiciera de él, nunca jamás iba a hacerlo otra vez. Bueno, técnicamente," añadió, abriendo la puerta de la clase, "juré que nunca sería tan estúpido como para conjurarlo en- ¡WEASLEY¡Justo el hombre al que quería ver!"

Snape, que había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con tres Weasleys de pie en el pasillo (quienes ahora tenían todos expresiones nerviosas) sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlos y agarró a Ron por el brazo, tirando de él hacia el interior de la clase. "Tú podrías ser la cuarta persona para el ritual de desterramiento," dijo Snape, poniendo a Ron en marcha hacia el insconsciente demonio que yacía en el suelo.

"Hey, ni de broma voy a algún sitio cerca de esa cosa," dijo Ron, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho. "Sobre todo si tengo que ayudar a esos tres." Se burló de Harry, Hermione y Draco.

"Oh, lo hará, Weasley," dijo Snape en un tono amable, "o habrá serias consecuencias."

Draco pestañeó al observar a Snape, el único profesor del colegio que de hecho le caía bien, que le había favorecido por encima de Harry y Hermione, el único profesor que sentía que realmente estaba de su lado, amenazando a Weasley incluso cuando vestía su estrafalario suéter navideño y campanas y estaba sonriendo.

"¡Lo sabía!" chilló Draco, corriendo hacia el frente y rodeando con sus brazos a Snape. "¡En realidad todavía es usted un bastardo y maligno Slytherin!"

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando, incluyendo Snape. "Sí, bueno, nosotros los bastardos y malignos Slytherins normalmente no abrazamos, sabe," dijo Snape con repugnancia, palmeando a Draco en la espalda con extrañeza.

"¿Podemos desterrar al demonio ahora, por favor?" dijo Hermione. "Realmente quiero ver cómo se hace, y tengo otra clase justo después del almuerzo-"

"Además, eso es inquietante," dijo Harry, señalando a Draco, que todavía estaba abrazando a Snape.

"Sí, será lo mejor," dijo Snape, y frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el ritual de desterramiento. "Nien. Ahora.. creo que el professor Vector debe tener alguna tinta de color que podamos tomar prestada, así que les pediremos a los elfos domésticos que le hagan a Draco un collar de dientes de ajo-"

"¿_Qué_?" inquirió Draco, echándose atrás inmediatamente.

Fred y George, que habían estado pendientes en el umbral de la puerta, tratando de decidir si debían irse antes de que algo malo pasara, o quedarse para contemplar la acción, inmediatamente entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, sentándose en una de las mesas. "Oh, no nos perderíamos esto ni de coña," dijo Fred, sonriendo todo lo que podía.

* * *

"¿Minerva¿Estás ahí?"

McGonagall pegó un salto y se giró para encarar la chimenea de la clase, en donde estaba la cabeza de Snape, sonriéndole de la misma espeluznante manera en la que había estado sonriendo el día anterior. "Hola, Severus," dijo con cansancio. "Estoy haciéndoles un examen a mis alumnos de segundo año, qué-"

"Siento interrumpir," dijo Snape, señalando con la cabeza hacia la clase, que rápidamente pareció confundida ante su gesto de disculpa, "pero necesito hablar contigo de Granger y Malfoy. Necesito que les pongas su examen otro día."

McGonagall alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh… la razón no es importante, sólo les necesito aquí un rato, y no creo que estén listos para hacer un examen hoy…"

"Explícate," gruñó McGonagall, cansada de no obtener nunca una respuesta. "Y será mejor que no tenga nada que ver con esta guerra de las bromas, o me tendrás que escuchar, Severus…" Dejando colgada su frase, McGonagall frotó el borde de su nariz, esperando una respuesta.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. "Bueno… le conté a mi clase de la mañana la primera poción que hice… y cómo salió… mal… Bien, ahora Draco tiene puesto un collar de ajos mientras que Granger y Potter tienen dibujados símbolos en su cara-"

"¿_Qué_?" balbució McGonagall asustada. Susurros y risitas estallaron en la clase, provocando que McGonagall se girara rápidamente, mirándoles con dureza antes de volver a la chimenea una vez que los susurros se esfumaron.

"Es una larga historia-" Un grito repentino, que extrañamente sonó como si fuera de Fred Weasley y que sólo sonó apagado al provenir de la red de polvos Flu, hizo que Snape cortara su discurso.

"¡ARGH¡EL ESPÍRITU DEL QUESO SE HA DESPERTADO!"

"¡CORRED!" se escuchó la asustada voz de Draco Malfoy.

"Sí, bueno, te lo cuento más tarde," dijo Snape con preocupación, y rápidamente desapareció.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _jejejeje... es que como hoy es puente me he inspirado y os dejo otro mas!! Pero ya no creo que pueda hasta la semana que viene... consideradlo un regalito de halloween :) Besos y que sepais que sois muuuuuuy vagos para dejar reviews!!! Indignada que me teneis! (es broma, pero no seais tan petardos, anda). Muack! 


	26. El desterramiento de Dorwilaron

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

_El Desterramiento de Dorwilaron, el Demonio de Leche_

"Estate quieto!"

"Cállate, Granger."

"Si no te estás quieto, te voy a meter la pluma en el ojo."

"Si esa cosa toca cualquier parte cerca de mi ojo, voy a –OW!"

"Oops," dijo Hermione inocentemente.

Hermione suspiró y apartó la pluma de la cara de Draco. Poco después de que Snape introdujera a Ron en la habitación (y de que los gemelos se hubieran invitado a sí mismos), Snape desenterró un viejo libro del que había sacado el ritual de desterramiento, que les informó de que necesitaban realizar una poción, dibujar símbolos mágicos en Draco con ciertos colores de tinta, y poner un collar de bulbos de ajo alrededor del cuello de Draco antes de empezar un simple cántico y un proceso que destruiría al espíritu del queso. Snape les había dado a los gemelos la tarea de realizar la poción (eran bastante buenos haciendo pociones, dadas sus habilidades al inventar artículos para la tienda de bromas, a pesar de que Snape nunca admitiría su talento), y había sacado los ingredientes necesarios antes de obligar a Ron a hacer una lista de todo lo que podrían necesitar para el ritual mientras ayudaban a Harry y a Hermione a comenzar la tarea de dibujar símbolos. Sobra decir que ninguno de ellos estaba muy contento.

"Lo has hecho adrede¡" gritó Draco, cerrando un ojo dolorido.

"Caramba¿tú crees?" dijo Ron, poniendo sus ojos en blanco pero incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

A esas alturas Snape les había dicho que permanecieran quietos y se había ido a buscar algo de tinta de color del profesor Vector, ya que sólo tenían negra en la clase, y naturalmente los gemelos se habían ido a las cocinas para coger algo de comida, usando como excusa el hecho de que alguien necesitaba pedir a Dobby que les hiciera un collar de dientes de ajo para Draco. Mientras tanto, Ron estaba revisando alguno de los libros con los encantamientos más interesantes y Harry mantenía a Draco sujeto (lo cual implicaba inmovilizar sus brazos tras su espalda) mientras Hermione dibujaba la runa de Elhaz, invertida y dentro de un círculo, en cada una de las mejillas de Draco. O por lo menos lo intentaba. No sólo la cadena hacía las cosas difíciles, sino que Draco no era, por naturaleza, una persona cooperativa.

"Si no te estás quieto, esto no va a funcionar," le espetó Hermione.

"¿Y? Snape simplemente puede encerrar al Espíritu del queso en un baúl o algo parecido".

"¿Por qué no lo encerramos en el tuyo?" murmuró Harry.

"Buena idea. De esa manera podemos dejarlo salir mientras duermes".

"Oh, cállate, Malfoy," dijo Hermione con exasperación.

Justo entonces reaparecieron los gemelos, depositando un montón de comida sobre la mesa. "Aquí tienes, repelente Ronnie cagón," se burló Fred, palmeando la cabeza de su hermano mientras Ron le miraba con furia.

"Sí, sabemos lo 'ijritado' que te pones cuando 'tienes jambre'," añadió George con una sonrisita.

"¿No va siendo hora de que vosotros dos os vayais a casa?" gruñó Ron, tomando un palo de crema y mordiéndolo.

"No podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos y familiares en momentos de necesidad¡" exclamó Fred, fingiendo estar sorprendido. "Nosotros nunca… oh, mierda¿todavía está hirviendo la poción?" Él y George se apresuraron hacia el caldero en el que estaban realizando la poción del ritual.

"Por favor, no la fastidies con eso," dijo Hermione con cansancio. "Quiero acabar con esto".

"Sí, yo tengo entrenamiento de quiddi- OW¡"

"Deja de hablar, Malfoy¡ Me estás fastidiando¡" por dieciseisava vez, Hermione borró el aruinado diseño con un rápido hechizo y empezó de nuevo.

"Voy a fastidiarte _de veras_ en un minuto," gruñó Draco. De todos ellos, él era el más enfadado, aunque eso era de esperar; no es fácil permitir que tu enemigo mortal dibuje sobre ti cuando están al caer entamientos y collares de ajo.

"¿Por qué estás dibujando un símbolo de la paz en Malfoy?" le preguntó George a Hermione.

"Es la runa invertida de Elhaz en un círculo," explicó ella ausentemente.

"¿El símbolo de la paz es una runa invertida dentro de un círculo?" repitió George.

"No… sí… oh, cállate y haz la poción," gimió Hermione, ya que Malfoy se había movido una vez más, provocando que arruinara el diseño. "Harry, esto no funciona¡"

"Lo sé," suspiró Harry. Luego se animó. "Tengo una idea –vamos a empujarle contra la pared para sujetar sus brazos, y luego podemos sujetar su cabeza para que esté quieta¡"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Esa es una gran idea, Harry¡"

"Ni se os ocurra pensar en –OOF¡"

Lo siguiente que supo draco es que estaba sujeto contra la pared de piedra, el codo de Harry sobre su tripa y la mano libre de Harry intentando mantener quieta la cabeza de Draco. Draco, sin embargo, no estaba cooperando.

"Esto es ridículo¡" gruño Draco mientras giraba su cabeza tanto como podía para evitar la pluma de Hermione, lo cual no era sencillo de hacer con la mano de Harry sobre su cabeza. "Simplemente vamos a lanzarlo al fuego¡ Funcionará¡ No hay necesidad de hacer toda esta estúpida gilipollez¡"

"Yo digo que le aturdamos," dijo Harry mientras forcejeaba con Draco.

"Tendríamos que hacerlo una y otra vez, y repetir el hechizo aturdidor en un periodo corto de tiempo puede causar daños perpetuos," dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"¿Y?" contestó Harry bruscamente.

"Y estoy guardando esa idea para cuando deje de estar encadenado a mi muñeca," replicó Hermione. "Ya es suficientemente molesto sin daños cerebrales añadidos".

Durante los minutos siguientes, los tres Weasleys observaron con divertimento cómo Harry y Draco tenían una pequeña guerra y Hermione accidentalmente hacía pequeñas machas negras por toda la cara de Draco por pincharle con la pluma (bueno, "accidentalmente" puede que sea la palabra equivocada). Al fin, Hermione se echó hacia atrás, exasperada.

"TENEMOS que encontrar la manera de sujetarle mejor¡" le dijo a Harry.

"¿El hechizo vinculante?"

"Desaparece demasiado rápido".

"¿El hechizo vinculante de cuerpo entero?".

"Hace lo mismo, y él no sería manejable".

"…bien, eso lo decide todo. Ayúdame a tumbarlo en el suelo".

Después de muchos gritos de Draco y risas de los gemelos, Ron, y ocasionalmente Harry y Hermione, Draco estaba tumbado en el suelo, sus brazos sujetos por las piernas de Hermione, ya que ella se sentó sobre su pecho, y sus piernas sujetas por Harry, que estaba sentado sobre ellas calmadamente mientras comía algo de la comida que los gemelos habían traído.

"Esta es la única manera de tratar con Malfoy," dijo Harry al tiempo que alcanzaba otro pastelito de caldero.

"Te lo juro, Potter, hare que pagues por- OW¡ Maldita sea, Granger¡"

"Se me escurrió¡" insistió ella con el mismo tono inocente que usaba para defenderse cada vez que la pluma se le clavaba dolorosamente. "Ahora, estate QUIETO". Con su mano izquierda, Hermione forzó su cabeza hacia un lado y empezó a dibujar con la derecha. Draco se quedó sin fuerzas, asumiendo finalmente que había que hacerlo y sería mucho más rápido si él se rendía.

En unos treinta segundos, Hermione había dibujado la runa de Elhaz en cada una de sus mejillas, bocabajo dentro de un círculo (la cual verdaderamente parecía idéntica al símbolo de la paz). "Está bien", dijo ella, apartando el pelo de su cara. Tragó y se dirigió a Ron sin mirarle; Ron todavía estaba enfadado con ella, y sólo le hablaría si era absolutamente necesario, e incluso entonces usaría un tono helado. "¿Qué es lo siguiente?"

Ron hojeó la página. "'Dibujar la runa de Dagaz en la frente de quien lo convocó, usando tinta negra'", recitó con frialdad.

Hermione rió tontamente. "¿Dagaz?"

"¿La que parece una pajarita?" preguntó Fred con incredulidad, sonriendo todo lo que podía.

"¿_Qué_?" aulló Draco.

Hermione colocó firmemente su palma sobre su frente para sujetarle y dibujó a Dagaz con placer. "Je, je, realmente parece una pajarita," dijo, golpeando a Draco en la sien con la pluma sólo por diversión.

"Esto te lo haré pagar," gruñó Draco.

"Al lado izquierdo de Dagaz, dibujar Ehwaz, y en el otro, Mannaz," le dijo Ron a Hermione.

"¿A qué se parecen?" preguntó Harry con interés.

"A la letra M, básicamente," dijo Hermione. "Sólo son un poco diferentes. Um… mi izquierda o la izquierda de Malfoy?"

"Eh… la izquierda de Malfoy, supongo".

"¿Pero y si se refieren a la izquierda de Hermione?" dijo Harry.

"¿Y si es la izquierda de Dagaz?"

"¿Dagaz tiene una izquierda¿Cómo sabes qué lado es el izquierdo?"

"Sí, no se sabe si es de cara a Malfoy o de espaldas a Malfoy…"

"Sí, es simétrica".

"Estoy seguro de que no importa".

"Bueno, si importa podría ser un gran problema¿verdad?"

"Bueno, Ehwaz es la runa femenina y Mannaz es la masculina, así que si tenemos en cuenta la asociación tradicional del macho con la derecha y la hembra con la izquierda-"

"Eso no nos ayuda si no sabemos dónde está la izquierda".

"Jaja¿estás dibujando una runa femenina en él?"

"Si vuestra conversación va a seguir siendo aún más aburrida, podrías echarte un poco hacia atrás, Granger? No puedo ver bien bajo tu camis- OW¡"

"Si vuelves a decir algo así otra vez, voy a meter esta pluma en tu cerebro¡"

Todo el mundo se rió (a excepción de Draco). "Nah, eso no funcionaría, Mione," dijo Fred. "Su cabeza es demasiado gruesa".

"Entonces usaré algo más afilado," gruñó ella.

"¿Por qué esperar a que te provoque?" dijo George.

"Buen punto," dijo Hermione pensativamente, y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, como si esperara que alguien se hubiera dejado una espada por ahí tendida. Aparentemente, nadie había llevado una espada a clase; los instrumentos que se parecían más a un arma eran las plumas abandonadas por los estudiantes que habían volado. Ella suspiró, luego sonrió ligeramente. Por un momento, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Ron había sonreído y se había reído de su amenaza, y los Gryffindors se habían puesto en contra de Malfoy, justo como en el pasado…

Ella se obligó a olvidar sus pensamientos sobre la pelea con Ron y miró de nuevo a Draco con gravedad. "Bien," dijo, "Ehwaz y Mannaz son los dos muy similares, así que simplemente dibujaré tanto de ellos como pueda sin saber a qué se refieren con la izquierda y le preguntaré a Snape dónde va cada uno cuando vuelva".

Cuando Hermione hubo completado sus dibujos, se echó de nuevo hacia atrás para echarles un vistazo críticamente. "Es bueno que nunca dejara Runas Antiguas," apuntó.

"¿Ahora podrías bajarte de mí?" dijo Draco con desgana.

"No," dijo Hermione con recelo. "No te voy a empujar hasta el suelo de nuevo, y vamos a tener que dibujar algo más sobre ti".

Draco suspiró. "Así que me quedaré quieto". Hermione resopló para responder y Draco rodó sus ojos.

Justo entonces, la chimenea se iluminó de nuevo con llamas verdes y Snape apareció, transportando una caja. "Ah," dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Harry, Hermione y Draco, "ya habéis empezado a dibujar. Buena idea, hacer que repose sobre el suelo; permanecer quieto mientras mis amigos dibujaban sobre mí fue bastante cansino".

Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa y los Gryffindors trataron de contener sus risas. "Entonces¿realmente usted hizo esto?" preguntó Fred. Al contrario de los demás, Fred y George se estaban tomando con calma el extraño nuevo comportamiento de Snape. Ellos no sólo le habían ganado a Lee Jordan un montón de dinero por apostar cuánto tardaría Snape en venirse abajo, sino que también eran maestros de las extrañezas.

"Sí," dijo Snape, sonriendo ligeramente. "Fue bastante divertido, ahora que lo recuerdo".

"¿Tenía el profesor Vector la tinta, profesor?" preguntó Hermione.

Snape asintió. "Sí, aunque explicarle por qué la necesitaba me llevó bastante trabajo. Bien, aquí tiene, Hermione". Puso la caja de tinta en el suelo cerca de ella.

"¿A qué lado de Dagaz va Ehwaz?" le preguntó Hermione.

"A la izquierda de Draco," dijo Snape. "Por lo menos ahí es donde me la pusieron a mí".

Hermione sonrió al imaginarse a Snape con tres runas sobre su frente y símbolos de la paz en sus mejillas y se concentró de nuevo en acabar los dibujos de las runas masculina y femenina.

"¿Por qué es _ella_ quien tiene que dibujar sobre la cara de Malfoy?" dijo Fred de repente, señalando a Harry y a Hermione mientras vertía un poco de romero en el caldero que estaba en medio de la habitación. "Parece mucho más divertido que esto".

"Porque la última vez que yo me acerqué a una poción, salió de ella el espíritu del queso," dijo Hermione con sequedad.

"¿Entonces te fías de nosotros para que lo hagamos?" dijo Fred. Se quedó parado y miró a su gemelo, confundido. George le devolvió la mirada, igual de asustado al darse cuenta de que nadie se fiaría de ellos para hacer algo tan importante.

"¿Fiarse?" repitió Snape. Frunciendo el ceño, Snape se apresuró sin demora hacia el caldero y despidió a los gemelos con preocupación. Los gemelos sonrieron y se sentaron para observar la pintura de cara.

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás de nuevo, ahora que había completado cuidadosamente Ehwaz y Mannaz. "Bueno, esto está hecho," dijo, mirando hacia abajo sus dibujos con orgullo. "¿Qué viene ahora?"

"Necesitas ingeniar siete símbolos relacionados con el poema," dijo Snape ausentemente; estaba inspeccionando la poción cuidadosamente.

Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando en blanco. "Quiere decir, como que si dijo algo sobre el amor, tenemos que dibujar un corazón o algo así?" dijo Hermione, arrugando su nariz.

"Sí".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué decía el poema, Malfoy?"

"No voy a repetirlo nunca más, gracias".

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "NECESITAMOS siete símbolos. ¿Qué decía?"

Draco apretó sus dientes. Él no quería volver a mencionar el poema otra vez, nunca más, pero si permanecía callado, nunca haría que Hermione se bajara de su pecho y probablemente ella le pincharía con la pluma otra vez. "Muchas cosas," dijo a regañadientes. "Casi no lo recuerdo. Vino… fuego… el mar… gilipolleces de chica como ésas".

"Eso son sólo tres, necesito más". La boca de Hermione se movió nerviosamente con diversión, mientras que los chicos se reían sin reparos.

"Miel," gruñó Draco. "Eh… queso. Amor-" el sabor amargo llenó su boca de nuevo, "y conejitos. Eso son siete".

Hermione se sumó a las risas de los chicos. "¿Dónde se ponen los símbolos, profesor?" preguntó.

"Sobre su pecho," le dijo Snape. "Haga que se quite la camisa".

"Espera¿su pecho?" interrrumpió Hermione.

"Sí, y-"

"NO voy a dibujar en su pecho¡"

"Sí, ella NO va a dibujar sobre mi pecho¡"

"Harry, hazlo tú¡" rogó Hermione, girándose para mirarle sobre su hombro.

"Él tampoco va a dibujar sobre mí¡"

"Sí, yo tampoco voy a dibujar sobre él¡"

"¿Por favor, Harry?"

"Eh… y si todos dibujamos pajitas?"

"¿Y si vosotros dos dibujais pajitas?" dijo Ron con firmeza. "Me gusta más esa idea".

"Eh… yo no sé dibujar¡" dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Yo tampoco sé dibujar muy bien¡" insistió Hermione.

"Pero tú eres una chica. Tú sabes cómo dibujar corazones y esas cosas".

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon peligrosamente. "¿Qué tipo de lógica es _ESA_?_"_

Harry se dio cuenta de que había dicho las palabras equivocadas y decidió cambiar de tema. "Fred, George, vosotros queríais dibujar sobre él¿verdad?"

"Olvídalo, tío".

"Sí, el atractivo ha pasado".

"¿Ron?" dijo Harry suplicante.

"Oh, diablos, no". Ron sonrió.

"Tengo una idea- y si todos vosotros manteneis LEJOS de mi pecho la maldita pluma punzante?"

"Ya se lo he dicho, esto es necesario, Draco," dijo Snape, dedicándole una sonrisa medio burlona medio amistosa.

"Me niego a creer que usted haya pasado por esto¡" le espetó Draco.

"Está en el libro, Malfoy," apuntó Ron, su cuello y sus orejas rojos.

"No me importa¡ Tú has CONOCIDO a los hermanos Lestrange?"

"Sí," le contestó Harry. "Aunque no nos presentaron formalmente. Estábamos un poco ocupados tratando de matarnos".

"Lo que quiero decir es… que ellos ni de coña dibujarían un corazón sobre el pecho de Snape¡"

"…lo hizo Avery, de hecho," admitió Snape. "Recuerdo que estaba muy descontento de tener que dibujar sobre mí, pero él era el único que podía dibujar un-"

"Yo NO voy a dejar que nadie dibuje en mi pecho¡ He tenido suficiente por hoy¡"

"Te lo tienes merecido¡" gruñó Hermione. "Y no tienes opción". Ella sacó su varita, sabiendo que sería la única que cedería y dibujaría sobre su pecho y decidiendo asumirlo. "_Stupefy_¡" gritó, luego usó el mismo encantamiento que habían estado usando para ponerse y quitarse sus camisas para cortar su camisa y abrir su túnica. Ella apartó los pedacitos y se volvió a sentar sobre su estómago, asegurándose de que sus rodillas estaban sujetando apropiadamente sus brazos contra el suelo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando con sorpresa. "¿Qué?" demandó, mirándolos con furia a todos. Todos apartaron la vista rápidamente. Un silbido inocente llegó desde la dirección en la que estaba Harry hasta que él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo.

Draco se despertó un segundo después. "Por qué-" gritó, y forcejeó para incorporarse.

"Recuéstate," le espetó Hermione, empujándole de nuevo hacia abajo. "Yo tampoco estoy contenta con esto".

"¿Que no estás _contenta_¿Que no estás _CONTENTA_? Deja que me incorpore o tendrás que-"

"Esto TIENE que hacerse, Draco," intervino Snape suavemente. "El espíritu del queso tiene que ser enviado de vuelta a su propio mundo".

"Y qué mundo es ese¿El planeta del queso¿La tierra láctea?" Draco trató de nuevo de incorporarse, y Hermione le empujó de nuevo hacia abajo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Draco la miró con furia en el momento en que sus ojos recobraron la habilidad de enfocar, pero no intentó levantarse otra vez. Decidiendo que se limitaría a hacer comentarios que sabía que iban a molestarla, dijo, "Siempre imaginé que eras del tipo dominante- OW¡ GRANGER¡"

"Oh, lo SIENTO," dijo Hermione con un tono de voz mortificado. "He golpeado tu ojo –otra vez- con esta afilada, puntiaguda… afilada, afilada pluma que estoy sosteniendo?" Ella la sostuvo sobre su cabeza, preparada para apuñalarle con ella. Draco la miró con furia pero no habló.

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido de risa contenida, y Hermione se giró hacia él con una mirada furiosa, todavía sosteniendo la pluma. De repente, todos los de la sala tenían una expresión perfectamente normal.

"Ahora," rugió Hermione, "hay que usar algún color u orden en particular para estos símbolos?"

"Tinta negra," dijo Snape. "No recuerdo que hubiera otra orden –mírelo, Weasley".

Ron echó un vistazo a la página y negó con la cabeza. "Sólo dice que los dibujes".

"Empiece a hacer una lista de los colores que ella necesitará para los símbolos de los planetas y el zodiaco," le dijo Snape, luego regresó a su trabajo, quedando absorto en el proceso de la poción.

"Bien," dijo Ron de mala gana, y sacó un trozo de pergamino de la bolsa de Harry.

Hermione miró hacia el pecho de Draco, una apariencia avinagrada en su cara. Tener que dibujar en su cara era una cosa; esta era otra muy diferente. Frunciendo el ceño aún más, Hermione trató de hacer todo lo posible por ignorar lo que tenía enfrente –bueno, técnicamente, debajo de ella. Era bastante evidente que el sol no había tocado ninguna parte de su cuerpo, vestido o no, como si hubiera algún tipo de campo gravitatorio alrededor de esta persona con las palabras "No te pones moreno fácilmente¡". Aún así, eso no impedía que sus ojos deambularan un poco. Maldita sea, no deberían permitir que los bastardos Slytherins tuvieran ese aspecto¡ La pluma que ella estaba sujetando corría el peligro de partirse en dos del apretón que le estaba dando, forzando sus manos a permanecer quietas y no mirar si su piel era en realidad tan suave como parecía. _Es Malfoy_, se dijo Hermione a sí misma. _Si lo violas en una habitación llena de gente, ESTA GENTE, nunca dejarán de recordártelo. __Es MALFOY¡_ Hermione se estremeció. Esto era ridículo. Guapo o no, él era el mayor gilipollas que había conocido, a excepción, quizás, de unos cuantos Mortífagos y del propio Voldemort; Malfoy no merecía un segundo vistazo, por no hablar de una mirada fija. Además, no era como si este fuera el pecho más bonito que ella hubiera visto. El de Oliver era mucho más bonito. Y el de Víctor tampoco estaba mal. Eso dejaba a Malfoy en tercer lugar en una lista de… tres.

Pestañeando, Hermione se tragó un gruñido de desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de estar pensando. Eso era. Obligatoriamente TENÍA que empezar a investigar concienzudamente el tema de la cadena, sin importar lo recelosa que Madam Pince estaba con ellos. Se colaría en la biblioteca a las tres de la mañana con la túnica de Harry si tenía que hacerlo.

Ocurrió que miró la cara de Draco, y, para su descontento, vio que él tenía una gran sonrisa de suficiencia. Él alzó una ceja en su dirección, luego gritó cuando ella le clavó la pluma. Decidida a no dejar que Draco notara su inquietud y vergüenza, puso la pluma sobre su piel y empezó a dibujar.

La habitación estaba completamente silenciosa, a excepción del sonido de la pluma sobre la piel de Draco o sumergiéndose en el bote de tinta y el burbujeo del caldero. Los tres Weasleys estaban ahora consultando el libro, y los gemelos estaban tomando notas (lo cual era un pensamiento bastante inquietante). Hermione finalmente terminó los símbolos y echó hacia atrás apresuradamente, supervisando su trabajo manual. El fuego, vaso de vino y el corazón estaban bastante bien hechos, aunque el conejo que ella había dibujado parecía más un Conejo de Pascua drogado. Había hecho un recipiente de miel a lo Winnie the Pooh para la miel, un gran trozo de queso y pequeñas olas para el mar, los cuales eran todos pasables. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír y añadir la palabra "miel" en el bote, sonriendo tontamente al recordar la referencia Muggle.

"Hermione, por favor, no hagas ningún tipo de sonido feliz mientras estás dibujando sobre el pecho de Malfoy," dijo Harry, que estaba sentado dándole la espalda y no podía saber lo que ella estaba haciendo. "Es demasiado espeluznante".

"Oh, cállate," murmuró, alzando la pluma amenazadoramente cuando vio que Draco había abierto su boca para hablar. Él se detuvo a regañadientes.

Tan pronto como los símbolos estuvieron hechos, Hermione se bajó del pecho de Draco, sintiéndose como si hubiera estado haciendo algo horriblemente travieso. Temblando ligeramente, Hermione cogió la caja de tinta de color y evitó la mirada de Draco mientras se levantaba y apartaba a Harry de sus piernas.

"Ayúdame con sus brazos, Harry," dijo Hermione. "Iremos más rápido".

"¿Por qué has dejado que se levantara?" dijo Harry irritado, frotando su hombro donde se lo había golpeado contra el suelo.

"No puedo dibujar en sus brazos si estoy arrodillada sobre ellos," dijo Hermione con exasperación, imaginando que ésta era una excusa mucho mejor que "sentarme sobre él me distrae demasiado".

Draco permaneció quieto, por suerte, mientras Harry y Hermione cogían un brazo cada uno. A Ron le habían dado la tarea de decirles qué color tenían los símbolos, mientras que los gemelos se sentaban y hacían comentarios y hacían molestas preguntas como "¿por qué ese es verde? Ese no es el símbolo de un planeta¿verdad¿Qué demonios es Chiron¿No es ésa una de las lunas de Plutón?... Un asteroide no es un planeta. …¿No habíais dibujado ya ese? Parecen iguales. ¿Entonces por qué Virgo se parece tanto a Escorpio¿Cuál es Aries? Hey, no os metais con nosotros por haber nacido en abril el Día de los Tontos¡"

Justo cuando Hermione estaba empezando a preguntarse en cuántos problemas se metería si tratara de comprobar si una pluma sería una buena jabalina para agujerear la frente de un Weasley, ella dio los últimos retoques a Plutón y se apartó.

"Por fin," gruñó. "Has acabado ya, Harry?"

Hermione fue al lado de Draco en el que estaba Harry… y descubrió que no sólo le quedaban tres por hacer, sino que había dibujado a Géminis de lado, confundido Virgo con Escorpio, y había hecho Sagitario al contrario, además de que todos ellos eran bastante borrosos. Hermione suspiró y extendió la mano en busca de su pluma.

"Te dije que no puedo dibujar," dijo Harry disculpándose, retirándose con alivio.

"Ok," dijo Snape, "la poción sólo necesita otros veinte minutos de ebullición. Me pondré en contacto con Filius y Minerva para poner nueva fecha a todos vuestros exámenes de hoy…"

"Los símbolos están hechos," dijo Hermione con cansancio, echándose atrás y cambiando el color de los tres dibujos de Harry que se podían leer algo. "Géminis es amarillo, Harry, para que lo tengas en cuenta en el futuro, y Aries es rojo, no rosa… y Cáncer es plateado".

"Lo siento," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca le había interesado la astronomía.

Mientras Snape usaba la red Flu para contactar con Flitwick, Harry, Ron, Hermione, y los gemelos echaron un vistazo al libro mientras que Draco se quedaba mirando con tristeza su piel multicolor. "Está bien," dijo Hermione lentamente, "parece que tenemos que estar todos en un círculo alrededor del espíritu del queso y Malfoy y-"

Hermione fue interrumpida por un ruido enorme, y todos saltaron y se giraron para apuntar sus varitas hacia el inconsciente espíritu del queso, pero el sonido resultó ser de una criatura mágica diferente.

"Dobby tiene el collar¡" chilló el pequeño elfo doméstico, tendiendo un collar de dientes de ajo de fuerte olor que tenía más estatura que Dobby.

Draco dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, mirando su decolorada piel antes de aceptar el collar a regañadientes con un gracias dicho en murmullos y poniéndoselo. Dobby se quedó solo momentáneamente, esperando a que Snape saliera de la red Flu para preguntarle si había alguna otra cosa que necesitara. Snape declinó y volvió a la red Flu para contactar con McGonagall.

"Esto es muy estúpido," refunfuñó Draco. "Se lo ha inventado; yo lo sabía¡"

"Como se había inventado la poción, eh?" dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos.

"Cállate, Sangre Sucia," le espetó Draco, luego instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que había dicho el comentario equivocado, ya que Harry, Hermione y los tres Weasley le rodearon, su varitas en alto.

"Ya he tenido suficiente contigo¡" siseó Hermione, alzando su varita, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle una maldición-

"ARGH¡ EL ESPÍRITU DEL QUESO SE HA DESPERTADO¡" gritó Fred.

"CORRED¡" gritó Draco, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, saltando sobre una mesa en su precipitación por salir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar por el otro lado, se dio cuenta de que Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George estaba muriéndose de risa.

"Oh, eso ha sido genial," dijo Hermione, apretando una silla para sujetarse que estaba unos pocos pies separada de Draco. "Muchas gracias, Fred". Draco miró con el ceño fruncido, tentado a pisotear sus dedos.

Las llamas de la chimenea desaparecieron y Snape trató de levantarse, golpeándose la cabeza contra la piedra que había sobre la chimenea. Se tambaleó hasta ponerse en pie, agarrando su cabeza con una mano, su varita con la otra. Viendo que el espíritu del queso todavía reposaba sin movimiento sobre el suelo y que los otros se reían de la agria expresión en la cara de Draco, se rió entre dientes. "Los chicos de hoy en día," murmuró con un tono cariñoso. "Bueno," les llamó, "vamos a ponernos en marcha¿de acuerdo? La poción debería estar casi hecha… sí, ya se ha vuelto verde. Vamos¡"

Fred y George se apartaron, sentándose cerca del escritorio de Snape mientras Snape dirigía a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco para que se pusieran de pie alrededor del espíritu del queso aislado en el centro. Draco hizo algunas quejas murmuradas de última hora y luego tomó sitio cerca de Dorwilaron en el centro del triángulo formado por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Harry tomó el caldero y lanzó parte de su contenido sobre el espíritu del queso. _"Alluette, Mauntrooet," e_ntonó.

"_Jabini, jabini, jabini,"_ recitó Draco en un tono de voz monótona.

Harry lanzó un poco más de poción sobre Dorwilaron. De repente una pared verde de humo rodeó a los cuatro, girando sobre ellos como una llama viva. Hermione se quedó mirando con interés antes de decir su frase. _"El mal todavía no ha podido vencerme_," dijo, su tono excitado.

"_Jabini, jabini, jabini,"_ dijo Draco nerviosamente, preguntándose si podía hacer un descanso entre el humo o si tendría algún tipo de propiedades mágicas que podrían contaminarle. El humor empezó a palidecer, perdiendo intensidad lentamente y pasando de enmohecido verde a blanco.

Harry vertió casi toda la poción que qeudaba sobre el espíritu del queso y miró hacia Ron. "_Cualquier espíritu que esté aquí_," dijo Ron, sonando tan nervioso como Draco y alejándose ligeramente del fuego, a pesar de que se había vuelto más claro.

"_Jabini, jabini, jabini,"_ murmuró Draco, apretando fuertemente sus ojos. Harry volcó el resto de la poción justo en la cara de Draco.

"_Ahora debes DESAPARECER_¡" gritaron los cuatro, Draco escupiendo y tosiendo todo el tiempo.

Un bajo ruido sordo, como la inminente estampida de un visón, empezó, haciéndose más y más alto hasta que pareció que todos se iban a volver sordos. Snape de repente se zambulló detrás de su escritorio; Fred y George le miraron, luego se miraron uno al otro, y rápidamente se fueron hacia la puerta. Era demasiado tarde, sin embargo.

El estruendo cesó al instante, y con un alto POP, el espíritu del queso explotó. Un olor nauseabundo a queso voló en todas direcciones, copando toda la habitación con calientes, pegajosos y asquerosos trozos de queso.

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado, sorprendidos, queso chorreando por todos ellos. Snape salió de detrás de su escritorio, sonriendo. "Ja¡" dijo alegremente. "Gracias a dios recordé esa parte".

"Podría habernos advertido, sabe?," le dijo Hermione secamente.

"Bueno, yo… eh… lo recordé el último segundo, ya sabe… sí…"

Todo el mundo se giró para mirarle con furia.

"Bueno," le dijo Fred a George, una gran loncha de queso cayendo del pelo de Fred y aterrizando en el suelo con un suave plop, "creo que sería una buena idea que ahora nos fuéramos".

* * *

_Notas de la traductora: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡ Se que he estado muy desaparecida, pero entre viajes, entregas, trabajo y mas trabajo... no he parado ni un minuto. Bueno, ya sabeis que hay epocas mas ocupadas y epocas que menos. Ahora os dejo un capitulo mas y espero dejar muchos otros esta semana, para compensaros. A ver si puedo y cumplo esta vez. Un abrazo y gracias por los reviews¡ Estos dias os habeis portado. Por cierto, que ni rastro todavia de nuestra querida autora. Ya empiezo a estar preocupada¡ Espero que este bien¡ Tambien espero que os haya gustado el desterramiento del espiritu del queso jejeje. Como curiosidad: las runas mencionadas, al parecer, estan documentadas. La autora se lo curro para buscarlas y las incluyo en su historia. _

_ah¡ a los que me pedis actualizaciones en Beso, verdad, consecuencia... todo llegara¡¡ De veras que no me olvido, pero, como os he dicho, traducir lleva menos tiempo que escribir y por eso estoy ahora con este fic, para no desvincularme completamente de fanfiction... pero prometo seguir¡ Siempre lo hago, aunque pase tiempo. Besossss. Booh-_


	27. Entrenamiento de Quidditch, Parte 1

**Capítulo Veintiseis**

_Entrenamiento de Quidditch, Parte 1_

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" montó en cólera Hermione mientras ella, Harry y Draco se dirigían hacia la vacía sala común. "¿Estás_ loco_?"

"Tenía que probar que estaba mintiendo¡" le espetó Draco. "Cierra la boca¿quieres?"

"¿Y qué _importa_ si estaba mintiendo?" gritó Hermione. "¿No podías haber elegido una manera mejor de probarlo, algo que no fuera hacer una poción potencialmente peligrosa?"

"No lo entiendes¡" gritó Draco. "Tenía que descubrir qué le pasaba¡ Alguien tenía que _pararle¡"_

Draco empezó a pasear arriba y abajo tanto como pudo mientras estaba encadenado a Hermione. "¿Qué le puede haber ocurrido?" murmuró. "La comadreja fue un bocazas con él… desaparece todo el fin de semana… y…" Draco se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. "Vuelve feliz." Su mandíbula se abrió de repente y una mirada de horror se apoderó tanto de su cara que Harry y Hermione se le quedaron mirando nerviosamente. "Oh, dios mío," se quedó sin aliento Draco, girándose para mirar a Hermione con total mortificación. "Snape ha echado un polvo."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se giró para mirar a Hermione también, esperando que ella usara su calmada lógica y le asegurara que no, que Snape nunca había hecho algo tan normal como tener sexo… y ella malinterpretó del todo su mirada.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando a MÍ?" demandó ella.

Harry tuvo el buen juicio de sacudir su cabeza tajantemente y tartamudear que él no había querido decir nada con ello, pero Draco nunca había sido la persona más perceptiva cuando se trataba de los cambios de humor de Hermione.

"Has sido TÚ, admítelo¡" chilló, señalándola acusadoramente. "Esto lo prueba todo¡ Has estado echándole polvos durante siglos, durante meses¡ Has sido tú¡ Has vuelto loco a Snape¡"

"Lo primero, eres un completo IDIOTA si crees que ni siquiera PENSARÍA hacer ESO con él¡ Era una broma, estúpido subnormal¡ Y lo segundo, he estado encadenada a TU molesto culo todo el fin de semana, así que ni siquiera es una opción posible¡"

"¿Opción? Qué…" Harry estaba completamente verde.

Hermione le miró con expresión avinagrada. "No estás ayudando, sabes."

"Ja¡" gritó Draco, estirando su dedo hacia ella salvajemente, trocitos de queso cayendo de sus brazos. "No creas que puedes engañarme¡ Tienes alguna manera secreta de quitar la cadena, verdad¡ VERDAD¡ ADMÍTELO¡"

"Si pudiera quitar esta maldita cadena, nunca me la pondría de nuevo¡"

"Oh, seguuuuuuuuuro, Granger, SEGUUUUURO¡ Te has estado quitando la cadena cada noche para echarle un polvo a tu grasiento novio, y luego volvías antes de que me despertara¡ Porque… porque…" Draco se detuvo, momentáneamente confundido, pensando con gravedad. Una mirada de realización se dibujó finalmente en su cara. "PORQUE ESTÁS TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRME¡"

"¿_QUÉ_?" gritaron tanto Harry como Hermione con incredulidad. Harry estalló en carcajadas, pero Draco seguía despotricando.

"Te he descubierto, Granger¡ Tienes una obsesión por los chicos malos¡ Eso es lo que pasa¡ Te gustan los tíos peligrosos, y ahora me deseas a mí¡ Probablemente tú convenciste a la pequeña comadreja y a Thomas para que tuvieran un duelo sólo para pillarme¡ Bien, ahora estoy pegado a ti, Granger¡ Nunca sucederá¡ No me importa lo buena que estés¡ ARGH¡" Draco se dio una bofetada en la boca con sus manos, asqueado consigo mismo.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, como si luchara por encontrar algo que decir. Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta digna, giró sus abiertos, medio desorbitados ojos en dirección al todavía desternillado Harry. "Harry," dijo suplicantemente, "no puedo soportar esto mucho más. Simplemente no puedo¡ Yo… nosotros… HAY QUE DESHACERSE DE ESTA CADENA¡" rugió. Y entonces, rompiendo el halo de locura, recordó la voz de Ginny, calmada y seria, justo como había sido cuando apareció la cadena por primera vez.

"_Hermione, si no podemos descubrir cómo quitar la cadena, entonces tendremos que cortar el brazo de Malfoy¿vale?"_

Hermione se quedó congelada, la "lógica" le golpeó dulcemente… y entonces se lanzó hacia delante y hundió sus dientes en la muñeca de Draco.

Draco dejó escapar un grito bastante femenino de dolor y terror y empezó a golpear con su mano libre la espalda de Hermione y su cabeza, Hermione haciendo todo lo posible por morder su brazo y sin ir muy lejos, entre sus túnicas, camisa, músculos y el asqueroso sabor de queso rancio cubriendo su brazo. Harry se echó hacia atrás, indeciso de si salvar a Hermione de un viaje a Azkabán por morder la mano de Draco o contemplar la escena con alegría.

Finalmente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la muñeca de Draco simplemente no se desprendía, así que supuso que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer –estrangularle, y luego cortar su brazo, una vez que estuviera muerto. Entonces podría quitar el final de la cadena que estaba sujeta a él y convertir la maldita cosa en un bonito brazalete.

Hermione soltó su brazo, escupió con su boca llena de queso y sus túnicas desgarradas, y miró nuevamente y con tristeza su brazo (ni siquiera le había arrancado la piel¡ qué preocupante…) y luego intentó apretarle el pescuezo. Draco, sin embargo, huyó, todavía gritando en un quejido femenino… pero por supuesto no pudo alejarse de la persona que había intentado arrancarle el brazo a mordiscos atada a él por la cosa que la habia llevado a este tipo de locura. Hermione le persiguió con los brazos estirados que, combinados con su expresión de lunática, le hacían parecer un zombi descontrolado.

Harry miraba, con lágrimas de risa bajando por su cara. Por si verles perseguirse no fuera poco, los dos estaban todavía cubiertos en globos de queso caliente, Draco todavía tenía dibujos de tinta en su cara y cuando su sombrero se cayó mientras se subían al sofá, se podía ver que la mitad de su piel y su pelo era de sorprendente rosa brillante.

"Ah, qué demonios," murmuró Harry para sí mismo. "Ella se merece un poco de diversión."

* * *

Esquivando a Draco y Hermione, Harry se dirigió a la habitación de invitados para coger una muda limpia, con la intención de ir derecho a la ducha. 

Harry volvió de las duchas poco antes de la hora de cenar para encontrar un pequeño grupo de gente de pie sobre los peldaños de las escaleras de los dos dormitorios, mirando con regocijo cómo Hermione seguía persiguiendo a Draco. La única diferencia en la escena era que Draco ya no estaba gritando, guardaba su aliento para correr, y la mayor parte del mobiliario y las mesas habían sido volcados.

"Hey, Harry¡" lo llamó Fred, que estaba de pie en la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos junto a George, los dos ahora limpios de queso y mirando con diversión. Ron estaba justo a su lado; aparentemente los gemelos habían decidido que no podían irse de Hogwarts en medio de una guerra de las bromas. "¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó Fred.

"Por el momento, las probabilidades están a favor de Hermione, cuatro contra uno," añadió George.

Harry rodó sus ojos y sacó su varita.

* * *

Ocho hechizos, un montón de Gryffindors desilusionados y dos duchas después, Draco y Hermione se estaban preparando para el entrenamiento de Quidditch, sin hablar demasiado ninguno de los dos, Draco con una gran venda cubriendo los moratones que le habían provocado la mandíbula de Hermione sobre su brazo, justo debajo de la cadena invisible, y un apretado sombrero negro que cubría la mayoría de las manchas de color en su pelo. 

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya, Hermione?" preguntó Harry por sexta vez mientras ataba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le ponía una de sus gorras tejida a mano.

"Dumbledore dijo que habría un profesor allí," le dijo Hermione cansadamente. "Tú sólo… céntrate en tus exámenes."

Harry no se molestó en señalar el hecho de que estudiar sin Hermione era prácticamente inútil y lo dejo estar. Acompañó a ella y a Draco abajo, a las cocinas, para comer algo rápido y luego se separó de ella en el vestíbulo de entrada, Harry dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione y Draco yéndose al campo de Quidditch.

Un pie de nieve cubría el campo y el viento se les calaba hasta los huesos. Hermione apretó fuertemente su túnica contra sí misma, tragando ante la visión de los seis corpulentos troles que formaban el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. "Hey, Draco¡" le llamó Crabbe, sonriendo en dirección a Hermione. "¿Nos has traído algo nuevo para practicar con las bludger?"

"Por desgracia no," gruñó Draco, haciendo que Hermione le mirara con sorpresa. Él la ignoró. "La pequeña sangre sucia tiene que compartir una escoba conmigo. Y como os he dicho miles de veces, será mejor que no vea una sola bludger dirigida hacia mí¿entendido?"

"¿Granger tiene que compartir tu escoba?" dejó escapar un Slytherin de sexto año. "¿No prefieres cancelar el entrenamiento, entonces?"

"No, no quiero cancelar el entrenamiento," gruñó Draco, "porque desafortunadamente vosotros no jugáis una mierda de Quidditch."

"Lo cual suele ser culpa del capitán," murmuró Hermione.

"Cómo puedes saberlo tú, pequeña-"

"Lo siento, llego tarde," dijo una nueva voz, interrumpiendo a Draco, y Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido; de todos los profesores que podrían haber sido elegidos para vigilar el entrenamiento, Dumbledore tenía que haber escogido a Oliver. Ella supuso que, técnicamente, él sería el que más sabía de Quidditch después de Hooch –o incluso más que Hooch-, pero la última cosa con la que necesitaba enfrentarse ahora mismo era Oliver.

"¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?" le espetó Draco.

"Vigilar ese patética cosa a la que llamas equipo de quidditch," le replicó Oliver. Él se giró hacia Hermione. "¿Estás bien?"

Hermione le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Por lo menos sabía que si alguno de los Slytherins trataba de hacer algo extraño, Oliver se comportaría como Harry. O quizá incluso como Ron.

Draco no pasó por alto la amable mirada que Oliver le estaba dedicando o las sonrisitas que compartían. Resopló con repugnancia. "¿Qué sucede contigo y los profesores, Granger?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Oliver, pestañeando y girándose para mirarle, sobresaltado.

"¿Vas a parar ya con todo el asunto de Snape?" gritó Hermione, haciendo que todo el mundo menos Draco (que ahora ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que gritase) se encogiera. "NO estoy acostándome con Snape¡ Creo que el hecho de que acabo de intentar arrancar a mordiscos uno de tus apéndices mayores es suficiente para probarlo¡"

Todo el mundo se les quedó mirando. Goyle se rascó la cabeza con confusión y algunos de los Slytherins más listos fruncieron el ceño pensativamente.

"Um," dijo Oliver, preguntándose exactamente qué quería decir eso, "…de qué… apéndice mayor…estamos hablando aquí?"

"Oh, no TRATES de hacerte la inocente¡" gritó Draco, ignorando a Oliver. "Te estás follando a Wood, te estás follando a Snape, y te estás-"

"NO ME ESTOY FOLLANDO A SNAPE¡" gritó Hermione tan alto que su voz hizo eco en los terrenos.

"JA¡ Entonces admites que te estás follando a Wood¿verdad?"

"NO!"

Oliver rechazó sonreír.

"No te molestes en negarlo¡ Ahora ya lo sabe todo el mundo¿Te estás tirando a algún otro profesor¿Hagrid¿Flitwick¿Dumbledore¿Es por _eso_ por lo que tienes tan buenas notas? OH¡" Hermione había cogido la escoba de Oliver de sus manos y había golpeado fuertemente con ella la cabeza de Draco.

"¿Podrías ser más enfermizo?" gritó Hermione. "Cierra la boca o tendrás que vértelas conmigo, te mataré mientras duermes¡"

"Oh, claro¡ Yo ya habría intentado matarte mientras duermes, pero tú nunca duermes, siempre estás follándote a alguien¡ Mojigata de las narices¡ Y ESTÁS TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRME¡ LO SÉ¡"

Oliver pellizcó el borde de su nariz tratando desesperadamente de no reír. Los dos parecían unos completos lunáticos enfurecidos, y no ayudaba que Draco (que no era tan talentoso con los hechizos como Hermione y, como tal, había sido incapaz de borrar los dibujos de tinta con magia) tenía descoloridos símbolos y lo que parecía rosa pálido, destiñendo lentamente por toda su cara. El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, que no eran exactamente las personas más brillantes del colegio, los miraba con una mezcla de diversión, sorpresa, horror y nerviosismo.

"No te seduciría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello¡"

"JA¡ Tú sabes que me deseas¡"

Hermione alzó la escoba de Oliver una vez más, pero en esta ocasión Draco estaba preparado, y bloqueó el golpe con su Nimbus 2001. Antes de que nadie pudiera pestañear, los dos estaban enredados en una despiadada lucha de espadas –eh, escobas-, con ramitas y nieve volando, al tiempo que arremetían de nuevo.

"HEY¡ HEY¡" gritó Oliver, que recibió cuatro golpes antes de conseguir separarles. Tomó su amada escoba de Hermione. "¿Estás loca? Ésta es una Saeta de Fuego 2, autografiada por Shaun Lambdin¿Tienes la más remota idea de su valor?". Hermione rodó sus ojos y Oliver echó una mirada alrededor, distinguiendo a un Slytherin cercano. "Eh, tú¡ El de la escoba cutre¡" El Slytherin dio un paso al frente de mala gana y Oliver le quitó la escoba. "Aquí tienes," dijo, entregándosela a Hermione. "Una Barredora nueve en perfectas condiciones."

Hermione le dedicó una mirada enfadada, pero no pudo resistir sonreírle; típico de chicos, siempre obsesionados con el quidditch. Y hablando de chicos obsesionados con el quidditch…

Hermione lanzó la escoba a un lado y sacó su varita. Sin embargo, Draco había sacado la suya antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle un maleficio, y ella se detuvo. Ya había pasado la mayor parte del día sufriendo por el uso indebido de la magia, y realmente no quería meter a Oliver en más problemas; quién sabía lo que podría pasarle si alguien descubriera lo mucho que les había estado encubriendo los últimos días?

"Tira tu varita," le dijo Hermione a Draco, "y-"

"OH!" dijo Goyle de repente. "A ESO se refería con lo del 'apéndice mayor!' ¿En serio intentó arrancártelo a mordiscos, Draco?" Algo en sus palabras pareció hacer caer a los otros Slytherins.

"¿Le dejas acercarse lo suficiente para intentarlo?" dijo Crabbe con asombro.

"Es una Sangre Sucia; ¿estás loco?" exclamó Blaise Zabini.

"¿Le permites _vivir_?" dijo Theodore Nott, dirigiéndose sin aliento y con incredulidad a Draco.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, absolutamente mortificada. Oh, dios¿qué iba a decir cuando ESTO llegara a oídos de Harry y Ginny¿Y RON?

Oliver no pudo evitarlo; estalló en carcajadas. De alguna manera, eso lo hizo doblemente malo en la mente de Hermione. Los Slytherins pensaban que había intentado arrancar a mordiscos el 'apéndice mayor' de Draco (POR QUÉ había usado eso para describir su brazo?) y por lo que sabía, Oliver también lo pensaba. Y pensaba que era DIVERTIDO.

"¿Podemos jugar al quidditch ahora?" gruñó Hermione.

"Mordió mi brazo, idiotas," rugió Draco. "Mi BRAZO."

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras los Slytherins meditaban sobre esto. "Uh… ¿por qué iba a morder tu brazo?" preguntó Crabbe.

"Sí, eso no tiene ningún sentido," dijo Goyle.

"Vamos, Draco, somos tus _amigos_," dijo Blaise con una sonrisilla. "A _nosotros_ nos puedes contar la verdad."

Draco se quedó mirando a Blaise tan furiosamente que Blaise decidió examinar algo en la distancia con una inocente mirada en su cara. "Por. Última. Vez," escupió Draco, "era mi BRAZO!"

Hermione suspiró. "Quiero irme a casa."

"Nadie te lo está impidiendo," le espetó Draco.

"TÚ me lo estás impidiendo, tú horrible gilipollas!" chilló Hermione. "TÚ! TÚ TÚ TÚ!"

Draco sonrió abiertamente, pues era consciente de que nadie sabia lo de la cadena a excepción de Oliver, y de ese modo no tendrían ni idea de a qué se refería; los Slytherins no tendrían ni idea de cómo era que Draco le estaba impidiendo ir a casa. "Ah… así que sí que me deseas. Bueno, lo siento, Granger, pero nunca sucederá."

"Oh, cállate," le espetó Hermione. "Si tuviera un galeón por cada vez que me has inspeccionado en los últimos siete años, podría comprar Hogwarts."

La mandíbula de Draco se descolgó. ¿Era posible que le hubiera pillado¿De veras lo había hecho tan a menudo? Por supuesto que no, y no era como si lo hubiera estado haciendo durante siete años, no lo había hecho desde aquella broma, desde que había advertido que en realidad ella tenía un buen cuerpo… bueno, vale, en el baile de navidad lo había hecho también un montón… pero…

"Ajá! Alguien se siente culpable!" se relamió Hermione.

El pánico de Draco se convirtió instantáneamente en ira. Le había tendido una trampa, y enfrente de seis de sus colegas –bueno, los colegas más cercanos que uno podía encontrar en Slytherin, en cualquier caso. Ya era capaz de oír a Blaise y Theodore luchando para contener la risa.

Draco se inclinó al frente, rabiando por apretar sus manos alrededor de su cuello hasta que ella se pusiera de un interesante color púrpura. Aún así, no fue tan lejos; se chocó literalmente contra Oliver, que se había puesto en frente de ella, todavía riéndose ligeramente.

"Por muy divertido que sea esto," dijo Oliver, tratando de sonar severo sin conseguirlo, "tengo cosas que hacer. Empieza tu entrenamiento o cancélalo, Malfoy."

Draco miró furiosamente a Oliver, muriéndose por decir algo pero sabiendo que no debía._ Wood puede que sea un Gryffindor, un lunático, y un gilipollas que se está tirando a Granger, _se recordó Draco a sí mismo,_ pero aún así es un profesor. Uno que está de parte de Granger. _

"Bien," espetó Draco, arrebatándole a Blaise la caja que contenía las pelotas de quidditch. "Todo el mundo en el aire!" ordenó liberando la snitch, la quaffle, y una bludger. "Ejercicios estándar!"

Los otros seis miembros del equipo de Slytherins patearon el suelo tan bien como pudieron en la nieve, y Draco se giró hacia Hermione. Tras una larga pausa, Draco liberó a regañadientes su Nimbus 2001. Aunque no quería que Hermione estuviera en ningún sitio cerca de él o de su escoba, necesitaba tener un buen momento, y volar era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían feliz. "Súbete," espetó.

Hermione se quedó mirando la escoba, el pánico creciendo en su interior. Había cursado los cursos obligatorios de vuelo en sus primeros años, pero nunca se le había dado demasiado bien, y había estado muerta de miedo todo el rato. Las únicas otras veces que había volado había sido sobre Buckbeak y aquel thestral, y ninguna de esas veces había sido demasiado divertida para ella. Los cursos de vuelo y de criaturas mágicas tampoco eran parecidos al quidditch. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía subirse a una escoba con _Draco Malfoy_!

"SÚBETE!" repitió Draco.

"No!" chilló con pánico.

"Granger, ya hemos hablado de esto. Dumbledore- "

"Dumbledore comete errores! Sólo es humano! No me voy a subir!"

"SÍ QUE LO HARÁS!" gritó Draco.

"¿Y si te tiro¿Eh¿Has pensado en eso?"

"Estás encadenada a mí. Si me tiras, morimos los dos."

Bueno, eso no era reconfortante. Y tampoco había funcionado. "Pero.. pero…"

Ella miró a Oliver, que sabía que no era una fan de volar y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

"Estoy aquí," dijo suavemente. "No dejaré que te pase nada."

Hermione dio un profundo respiro. Por supuesto que Oliver no permitiría que se hiciera daño. Sonrió débilmente, aliviada… pero se forzó a sí misma a no aceptar el consuelo en su presencia. Era un momento entre ellos dos, un momento que ella no quería tener, no cuando su novio estaba enfadado con ella y Oliver era su profesor y Malfoy estaba encadenado a ella y su vida era increíblemente infernal.

De repente Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida. ¿Dónde estaba su valentía de Gryffindor¿Cómo podía estar asustada de una escoba? Se había enfrentado a Voldemort, y a Mortífagos, y a perros de tres cabezas, y a gigantes y a centauros y demás; seguramente podría con una escoba. Ni siquiera era algo invisible como los thestrales. Podía hacerlo. Podia hacerlo. Podia… maldita sea¿por qué ella?

De mala gana, moviéndose casi tan rápido como una persona a la que se le hubiera pedido sentarse en una silla eléctrica, Hermione lanzó su pierna sobre la escoba.

"Échate atrás," le espetó Draco, y Hermione se corrió tan lejos del frente de la escoba como pudo para que las ramitas de la cola no le pincharan en el culo. Draco se sentó enfrente de ella, tan lejos como pudo para todavía tener espacio para conducir. "Tenemos que dar una patada al mismo tiempo," dijo Draco con acritud, "o esto no funcionará. Somos demasiado pesados. A la de tres, patea. Uno… dos… tres!"

Draco golpeó con sus piernas tan fuerte como pudo; el borde delantero de la escoba se sacudió hacia arriba, más o menos una pulgada, pero el resto se quedó inmóvil, y Draco casi salió despedido de su escoba. Su apretón a la escoba fue lo único que impidió que se escurriera hacia los lados y cayera sobre la nieve; cayó sobre la escoba con bastante dolor y dejó escapar un alto aullido.

Oliver estalló en carcajadas. "Ah, los _otros_ riesgos del quidditch," jadeó.

A Draco le supuso toda su fuerza de voluntad no realizar la Maldición Mortal en los dos justo en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar. Después de un rato, se giró y miró furiosamente a Hermione por encima de su hombro. "Si.vuelves.a.hacer.eso.otra.vez," gruñó a través de dientes apretados, "TE MATARÉ!"

Hermione tragó, recordando por primera vez que éste era, de hecho, el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, y si se le daban motivos suficientes, probablemente podía ser persuadido para hacer muchas cosas horribles. "No quiero volar," lloriqueó.

"Bien, pues vas a hacerlo, con o sin escoba," gruñó, y se giró de nuevo. "Ahora, a la de tres, PATEA!"

Esta vez Hermione obedeció, pero fue una patada tan débil que no fueron demasiado lejos (y la patada de Draco era también bastante menos poderosa). Forcejearon para alcanzar altura, Oliver siguiéndoles con facilidad, todavía tratando de controlar su risa.

Hermione agarró fuertemente el mango de la escoba, tratando de relajarse poco a poco. Estaban moviéndose apenas, más o menos, mientras Draco escaneaba el estadio en busca de la snitch. Ella era capaz de permanecer quieta. Sí, permanecer quieta estaba bien.

Durante unos instantes, todo estuvo bien. Oliver voló hacia el guardián de Slytherin, reprendiéndole por su chapucera actuación y gritando cosas como "tú, idiota, quédate en el medio! Vamos, está intentando fintarte! Si eres capaz de permitir que estos aprendices de cazador te pasen, necesitas ir-"

"Ajá!" gritó Draco, ahogando a Oliver. Había visto la snitch por fin; sin pensar, zambulló la escoba en la dirección correcta y salieron disparados hacia delante.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Por supuesto, se había olvidado de Hermione.

Envuelta en pánico, Hermione lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, haciendo que su amada vida dependiera de la única cosa que podía. Sobresaltado y luego indignado, Draco dejó escapar la escoba en un intento de arrancar sus dedos y empezaron a caer lentamente.

"DÉJAME!"

"Vamos a moriiiiiiir!"

"APÁRTATE DE MÍ!"

"SOCORRO! SOCORRO!"

"Draco, cuidado!"

La única bludger estaba zumbando en su dirección. Draco pegó un aullido y agarró el mango de la escoba, pero Hermione también vio cómo se acercaba la bludger e intentó echarse atrás cuando todavía estaba agarrando su cintura con fuerza, y Draco fue empujado ligeramente hacia atrás. El borde de la escoba, que se accionaba con el más mínimo de los contactos, voló hacia atrás y arriba –por lo que esquivaron la bludger, pero empezaron a dar volteretas hacia atrás en medio del aire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Hermione mientras la escoba los giraba unas seis veces antes de que Draco fuera capaz de enderezarla. Draco dejó escapar la escoba y empezó a forcejear con sus dedos, pero Hermione estaba ahora completamente histérica, gritando todo lo que podía y estaba agarrada a él como un percebe a un barco hundido.

Oliver, que llegó a su lado en un instante, pasó unos diez minutos hablando con ella suavemente antes de que se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí. Al momento de verle, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Oh, dios, realmente ha tratado de matarme!" balbuceó Hermione. "Volar… matar… miedo.. déjame montar en tu escoba!" Agarró la parte trasera de la escoba de Oliver y empezó a levantar su pierna para subirse… y entonces visualizó el suelo, unos cincuenta metros más abajo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Volvió a lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Draco, apretando tanto su pecho que él empezó a jadear. Algunos de los jugadores de quidditch se detuvieron para mirar la cómica, confusa escena –Hermione Granger, agarrada fuertemente a Draco, él aparentemente a punto de vomitar y Oliver planeando cerca de ellos, pareciendo suplicante.

"Um... Blaise," dijo Crabbe, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras se quedaba mirando, "¿crees que todo eso era cierto¿Eso de que a ella le gustan Draco y Wood?"

"Empiezo a preguntármelo," dijo Blaise. Para él, daba la sensación de que ella estaba abrazando a Draco; él no podía ver su cara u oír lo que cualquiera de ellos estaba diciendo, pero Draco parecía tener naúseas y Blaise se preguntaba si Oliver estaba tratando de convencerla de que en realidad no deseaba a Draco.

"Ahora que hablamos de ello," dijo uno de los cazadores, "¿por qué el pelo y la cara de Draco están como rosados?"

"Yo tengo más curiosidad por esos grisáceos símbolos de la paz en su cara," dijo Theodore.

De vuelta a la escoba de Draco, Hermione finalmente estaba empezando a calmarse un poco gracias a la larga y estimulante charla con Oliver (que era bastante bueno con este tipo de discursos, sobre todo después de varios años como capitán de quidditch). Al final dejó libre a Draco, bastante temblorosa, y Draco empezó a tragar aire. Se echó hacia atrás y, en su lugar, agarró el mango de la escoba que tenía enfrente, sus nudillos blancos de la fortaleza de su agarre.

"Vale," dijo, "ahora estoy bien."

"Estoy justo aquí, contigo, recuérdalo¿vale?" dijo Oliver. Hermione asintió… y la mirada de Oliver inmediatamente empezó a vagar de nuevo por el equipo de Slytherin, una expresión melancólica en su cara al pensar en el juego. El guardián dejó escapar otra parada y Oliver rodó sus ojos. "Vuelvo enseguida," dijo ausentemente.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con indignación. "Estúpido quidditch!" gruñó.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: Y otro más¡ Intentaré actualizar estos días e ir dejando los que vaya traduciendo, si? Nos vemos en la próxima entrega¡ Booh-_


	28. Entrenamiento de Quidditch, Parte 2

**Capítulo****Veintisiete**

_Entrenamiento__ de __Quidditch__, Parte 2_

Harry se sentó en la habitación de invitados, mirando por encima sus apuntes para sus exámenes. Harry no podía concentrarse; estudiar era mucho menos productivo sin Hermione allí para seguirle la pista y ayudarle, y estaba bastante preocupado de que ella estuviera fuera en el campo, tanto si estaba supervisada por un profesor como si no.

Bajó sus apuntes, sus ojos borrosos. Había dormido razonablemente bien la noche antes, pero eso no compensaba los dos días en los que prácticamente no había dormido nada. Él no había sido exactamente la persona más descansada del mundo durante los últimos años, pero había conseguido gradualmente dormir un poco más desde que Voldemort había muerto, y había empezado a olvidarse de cómo era pasar días sin descansar por las noches.

La cabeza de Harry se cayó sobre su pecho y se sumergió en un ligero sueño. Unos pocos segundos después, estaba soñando.

_Un sentimiento placentero le llenó, una mano femenina ac__ariciaba su p__echo. __Sus brazos abrazaban a una chica, y por lo que él podía decir, ella estaba desnuda, o prácticamente; podía sentir piel desnuda y suave __bajo __sus dedos, pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Era más divertido de aquella manera. _

_La mano de Harry se desliz__ó hacia arriba por la espalda de la chica… y entonces sus dedos colisionaron con un brazo, un brazo que no podía ser de ella; era demasiado largo, demasiado masculino, y estaba en la posición errónea para estar lógicamente pegado a su hombro. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, vio una tupida melena que sólo podía pertenecer a __Hermione__… y detrás de ella estaba __Draco__. Harry sólo podía ver el brazo de __Draco__, su cara y parte de su pecho, pero todos estaban desnudos. Lanzó una mirada aterrorizada a __Hermione__, que le sonrió y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos; luego se giró hacia __Draco__, dejando caer su cabeza hacia la de él. Sus bocas pronto estuvieron suficientemente cerca para besarse…_

Harry se despertó gritando.

* * *

Hermione agarró la escoba fuertemente, ahora reprendiéndose mentalmente por su miedo y por haberse agarrado a Draco Malfoy en busca de apoyo, y reprendiendo a Oliver por amar tanto el quidditch que había olvidado completamente su promesa de estar a su lado. Él todavía estaba conversando con el guardián de Slytherin; se veía que echaba demasiado de menos el quidditch para importarle que estuviera influyendo en las posibilidades de que Gryffindor ganara la copa. 

"Quién inventó este estúpido deporte," murmuró Hermione para sí misma. Si Draco la había escuchado, rehusó darse por enterado. Ella se preguntó si él había olvidado su presencia; Harry, Ron, Ginny y otras muchas personas que conocía eran propensos a hacer eso cuando se trataba de quidditch.

La snitch estaba resultando difícil de encontrar. De vez en cuando él se movía en círculos, moviéndose lentamente, probablemente porque no quería pasar por aquella basura del abrazo otra vez. Ella se juró a sí misma que conseguiría permanecer en calma la próxima vez que él acelerara, sintiéndose más segura cada vez que él se movía lentamente sin rumbo fijo, hacia otra dirección… y entonces él volvió a ver la snitch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Los pensamientos de Hermione salieron volando de la escoba, junto a su resolución de mantenerse calmada, y lanzó de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de Draco, agarrándose a él tan fuertemente como pudo. Draco se dividía entre su determinación de atrapar por fin la snitch y su determinación de apartarla de él; mantuvo una mano en la escoba y trató de usar la otra en apartar sus brazos, pero ella no iba a colaborar de ninguna manera. La escoba empezó a virar peligrosamente con brusquedad, aumentando el pánico de Hermione; la Nimbus 2001 era mucho más rápida que los thestrales, hipogrifos o las escobas del colegio, incluso a velocidad media, y el viraje se parecía mucho a un coche derrapando fuera de control a ochenta millas por hora. Cerrando sus ojos, Hermione empezó a gritar sandeces sobre Harry y Ron y sobre ir hacia la luz e ir a casa, mientras que Draco gritaba sandeces sobre sangres sucias y asesinar y chicas psicópatas y queso.

Un giro de la escoba particularmente fuera de lo normal hizo que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran, y de repente ella dejó de gritar; justo enfrente de ella estaba la pequeña snitch dorada. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca antes, y no podía recordar la última vez que había visto algo la mitad de interesante. Parecía brillar, su forma dorada atrapando la luz de la iluminación mágica del estadio, sus alas plateadas que hacían recordar a los ángeles. Sin pensarlo, Hermione se incorporó, dejando libre a Draco y cogiendo la snitch con cautela.

"Es muy h_ermosa_," respiró Hermione, preguntándose cómo era posible que sus amigos pudieran hablar y hablar de las "mejores cosas del quidditch" y no haber mencionado nunca lo increíble que parecía la snitch de cerca.

Draco, que estaba sorprendido por la abrupta redención de Hermione, se giró para ver lo que estaba haciendo –y sintió cómo su mandíbula se descolgaba al verla sentada allí, mirando fijamente la snitch, que estaba cautelosamente atrapada entre su dedo gordo y su dedo índice. "Dame eso!" gritó, agarrándola lo mejor que pudo desde su posición.

"NO!" Hermione apartó su brazo lejos de él, aprisionando la snitch contra su pecho y pareciéndose a Golum codiciando su tesoro. Draco se giró con cuidado y empezó a tirar de su brazo; Hermione usó su mano libre para pegarle una bofetada y empezó a gritar en busca de Oliver, que estaba demasiado lejos para escucharle. La escoba empezó a caer, Draco tirando aún más fuerte de su muñeca y Hermione abofeteándole locamente.

* * *

"Entonces es cierto que Hermione tiene que compartir cama con Malfoy?" preguntó una de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, una chica que a Ginny le recordaba a Parvati y Lavender. Ginny suspiró para sus adentros. Había decidido ponerse al día en los cotilleos y darse un respiro de la locura de Hermione y Draco, y eso significaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeras de cuarto, algunas de sus otras amigas –bueno, en realidad conocidas cercanas. Hermione, Neville, Luna Lovegood y Colin Creevey eran todos más cercanos a Ginny que sus compañeras de cuarto, pero Ginny hacía todo lo posible por llevarse bien con ellas, en un esfuerzo por impedir que la vida de su dormitorio se convirtiera en un infierno viviente. 

"No, no es cierto," dijo Ginny, meneando su cabeza ante el extraño tipo de cosas de las que la gente especulaba. Había estado deseando oír lo que estaba ocurriendo con el resto del colegio –oír quién estaba enfadado con quien (siempre era útil saberlo en una guerra de las bromas) y cosas como ésas- pero sus compañeras de cuarto estaban mucho más interesadas en escuchar cosas sobre Hermione, Draco, Harry, y Ron. Sabía por experiencia que no iban a desistir durante un buen rato; normalmente la gente veía en las relaciones de Ginny con Harry, Ron y Hermione una buena manera de sacar los trapos sucios de las tres personas más famosas en Hogwarts, y Ginny se había acostumbrado a evitar rumores sobre su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos.

"Orla Quirke dijo que tienen que compartir cama," dijo sin convicción otra de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny.

"Orla Quirke es una Ravenclaw de cuarto año," dijo Ginny, rodando sus ojos. "Nunca ha estado en la torre de Gryffindor, mucho menos en la habitación de Hermione. Yo sí. Tienen camas separadas."

Todas sus compañeras de cuarto parecieron decepcionadas y cambiaron de tema. "¿Es cierto que Hermione cortó con Ron por Harry?" preguntó alguien.

Ginny contuvo un gemino. ¿Por qué la gente siempre tenía que empezar las preguntas sobre rumores con un "es cierto que"? Era extraño que alguien creyera la verdad de todos modos. "No, para nada," le dijo Ginny. "Hermione y Harry son sólo amigos."

"Y qué es eso de que tiene un tatuaje?"

"No lo sé," dijo Ginny cansinamente, "Yo-"

"AH JA!"

"AJÁ!"

Ginny se giró con el grito, sacando su varita por instinto (como Harry, Ron y Hermione, todavía era propensa a saltar después de la guerra con Voldemort). Bajó la varita, sin embargo, cuando vio a Harry apresurándose hacia ella, su pelo más revuelto de lo normal, sus gafas ligeramente ladeadas y su cara enrojecida y sudorosa.

"Te encontré!" jadeó. "POR FIN!"

"Harry, qué- HEY!"

Harry asió su brazo y arrastró su cuerpo hacia el vestíbulo, lejos de sus compañeras de cuarto. "No hay tiempo, luego te lo cuento," dijo. "Debemos darnos prisa, debemos darnos prisa-"

Ginny balbució ante su extraño comportamiento, diciendo adiós con la mano a sus sorprendidas compañeras de cuarto, que ya habían empezado a susurrar, sin duda comenzando un nuevo rumor. "Harry, qué está pasando?" demandó tan pronto estuvieron lejos de ser escuchados. "Es Hermione? Ha hecho algo Malfoy? A dónde vamos?"

"La biblioteca," jadeó Harry. "Ron no me habla, Hermione está en el campo de quidditch, necesito a alguien que me ayude a investigar."

"Investigar EL QUÉ?" preguntó Ginny, pero Harry no contestó. La empujó todo el camino hacia la biblioteca y a través de las puertas, luego se dirigió directamente a la sección de habilidades psíquicas y psicometría; siete años de amistad con Hermione le habían obligado a memorizar la distribución de la biblioteca. "Harry, te ayudaré a buscar lo que sea que estás investigando, pero necesito saber qué está pasando," le dijo Ginny.

"Necesito un hechizo que bloquee las visiones psíquicas," dijo Harry. Durante su locura a lo largo de la escuela para encontrar a Ginny, había valorado todas las posibilidades, y recordado con horror lo que Snape había dicho acerca de visiones psíquicas que eran un efecto secundario de la mordedura del Espíritu del Queso. "Ignoren cualquier tipo de extraños sueños durante la próxima semana más o menos," había dicho, pero Harry no quería ignorarlos. Él quería pararlos, y de algún modo dudaba que la oclumencia fuera a funcionar; bloqueaba ataques psíquicos, no estrambóticos sueños inducidos por demonios de leche. Él supuso que ésta era algún tipo de visión psíquica, pero en realidad no le importaba una mierda; sólo quería parar las visiones y luego asegurarse de que no se hacían realidad. Por supuesto que no se iban a hacer realidad, eso no ocurriría, nunca, eso era ridículo… él y Hermione y MALFOY juntos… PUAJ! Por supuesto que no…

"Has tenido una visión?" jadeó Ginny. Harry no tenía esas cosas; había tenido una conexión con Voldemort, pero nunca había tenido una visión, sino que más o menos había leído la mente de Voldemort.

"Sí," dijo Harry secamente. "Y nunca más tendré otra." Dejó caer el libro que estaba mirando y la agarró por los hombros, mirando fijamente sus ojos con una mirada felina. "Tienes que ayudarme, Ginny. Somos amigos. Hemos salvado la vida del otro. _Jugamos al __quidditch__ juntos_. Tienes que ayudarme, por favor, ayúdame a pararlas, si te importo lo más mínimo-"

"Harry, cálmate, antes de que me invada aún más el deseo de alejarme corriendo de ti. Te ayudaré, no te preocupes." Harry respiró en signo de alivio y una misteriosa sonrisa se asomó a las facciones de Ginny. "Pero antes…"

"Sí?" dijo Harry.

"Bueno," dijo Ginny inocentemente, "necesito saber de_ qu__é se tratan_ las visiones."

* * *

"Si te quedas a la derecha, entonces no vas a tener OPORTUNIDAD si atacan por la izquierda. Si te quedas en el centro, sin embargo, vas a ser capaz de reaccionar a los dos lados y a los lanzamientos y forzar a los cazadores a irse a la izquierda o a la derecha y-" 

"Hey, mirad a Draco!" los llamó Crabbe, interrumpiendo los despotriques de Oliver con el guardián de Slytherin.

"Mierda!" maldijo Oliver, girándose para mirar y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por olvidarse de Hermione. Le llevó un segundo encontrarles; no estaban a la altura de sus ojos, sino veinte metros por encima del suelo y cayendo aún más, teniendo una extraña pelea a bofetadas, que de alguna manera conseguían mantener mientras estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro en una pieza de madera de cuatro pies de largo.

Oliver gruñó y empezó a ir en dirección a ellos… luego echó una mirada a los jugadores de quidditch. Dios, echaba de menos el quidditch… y Hermione estaba bien, podía arreglárselas con Malfoy… ahora ni siquiera estaban tan lejos del suelo para romperse algo… ella estará bien…

Oliver se giró de nuevo hacia el guardián. "Como iba diciendo…"

Hermione se preguntó brevemente qué pasaría si tirara a Draco de la escoba. Probablemente él gritaría de nuevo como una chica, así que eso sería una buena cosa… pero luego su abrupta caída probablemente causaría que la escoba se echara de nuevo hacia arriba, y no quería siquiera empezar a dirigir la empuñadura de la escoba… y oh, sí, estaba atada a él por su muñeca, así que eso podría ser un problema, no muy diferente al de cuando Harry había hinchado la cabeza de Draco…

"DÁMELA!"

"NO! La he cogido yo!"

"TRAE AQUÍ!"

Hermione le miró con furia. Una de las manos de Draco estaba cerrada en su antebrazo, apretando tanto como podía sin inclinarse hacia atrás (lo cual era muy peligroso) para hacer un efecto palanca, mientras que la otra mano trataba de esquivar sus repetitivos ataques. Él le devolvió la mirada de ira, una mezcla de cólera, frustración y determinación en su levemente desteñida cara (que acababa de cambiar del rosa al matiz del queso blanco). Algo en su expresión, su mirada enfurecida y la inclinación de su cabeza en un ángulo extraño debido a que se había girado para encararla, su normalmente bien arreglado pelo completamente revuelto y azotado por el viento…. De alguna manera, a ella se le antojó como adorable.

_Dios_, pensó, _TENGO__ que deshacerme de esta cadena…_

Draco estaba teniendo pensamientos similares. Ella era tan exasperante, siempre lo había sido, pero él no podía negar que estaba buena. Estaba especialmente guapa cuando estaba enfadada –y como él había hecho costumbre molestarla, lo había notado muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Si por lo menos ella no fuera un esbirro de Harry nacida de muggles, a lo mejor…

_No pienses eso_Se gritó Draco a sí mismo. Gruñó mentalmente._ Auto nota: buscar la tasa de éxito de arrancarse un brazo a mordiscos y volverlo a pegar…_

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de alguna salida; no estaba segura de poder rechazarle sin tirarle de la escoba, y no estaba demasiado contenta con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de repente de que la escoba estaba a tan sólo dos metros del suelo. Ella podía saltar eso, sin problemas…

Hermione se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que era más tarde, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando exactamente con claridad. Había tenido un día duro –una dura SEMANA, en realidad- y los chorros de adrenalina entrando y saliendo de su sistema estaban pasándole factura. Además también deseaba MUCHO volver al suelo. Fuera cual fuera la razón –o la ausencia de ella- saltó de la escoba.

…Y como es natural, Draco se vio obligado a ir tras ella.

Oliver oyó un sonoro grito y se giró en redondo para mirar hacia donde había visto a Draco y a Hermione por última vez. Draco estaba de bruces sobre su estómago, la escoba agarrada en una mano, y Hermione estaba de pie cerca, aprisionando nerviosamente la snitch contra su pecho. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Oliver estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

"_Vamos_, Harry! Sólo una pista?" 

"No."

"Vamos a morir todos o algo así?"

"No. No esta vez, en cualquier caso."

"…al menos podrías decirme por qué los exámenes de Snape de hoy han sido pospuestos y por qué va a dar su clase en un aula diferente durante los próximos días?"

"…No."

"Era una visión sobre Hermione o algo así?"

"No.te.lo.voy.a.decir"

"JA! Entonces sí!"

"NO!"

"Te he pillado, Potter. No has dicho 'no', has dicho, 'no te lo voy a decir', y luego lo has negado demasiado deprisa! Sobre qué era la visión? Ella y Ron? Por qué eso iba a… oh, dios, era algo sobre ella y Malfoy¿verdad?"

_"NO!"_

"Ja! Lo era! Qué fantasma sobre ella y Malfoy has visto, eh, Harry? Ella le mata?"

"Ginny…"

"No, eh? Ella no le mata."

"Hey, yo no he dicho que ella no-"

"No has dicho 'no', porque crees que yo creo que no significa sí!"

"Tu lógica es un poco imprecisa, lo sabías-"

"Así que, si ella no le mata, entonces qué… oh, dios. Seguro que no era… era… ¿era ESE tipo de visión?"

"Gin…"

"Oh, DIOS! Lo era, verdad?! Oh, ella va a volverse loca cuando yo-"

"Se lo dices y te mato! Yo NO he tenido una visión sobre lo que estás pensando-"

"Oh, sí? Entonces cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?"

"…"

"Si al menos pudieras ver lo mucho que te estás ruborizando…"

"Oh, cállate."

* * *

Draco tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse de ella y agarrar el mango para impedir que la escoba se hiciera añicos cuando fue tirado hacia un lado y cayó. Al principio él se maravilló de su abrupta decisión de saltar de la escoba, pensando algo así como _REALMENTE __debe odiar__ volar_… y luego él estaba gritando, maldiciendo mentalmente a Hermione mientras caía. Hermione aterrizó temblorosamente de cuclillas y se levantó rápidamente, apartándose de su camino mientras él caía fuertemente de bruces, su caída amortiguada sólo ligeramente por la nieve. 

El primer instinto de Hermione fue correr, porque a) Draco quería la snitch y b) Draco no estaría contento cuando recordara cómo moverse. Aún así, su caída le había recordado que no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que él estuviera unos pies detrás. Así que se quedó de pie, tan lejos de su queda silueta como pudo, tentada a correr y preguntándose vagamente por qué él no se estaba moviendo.

Draco no tenía la energía necesaria para levantarse. Por un lado, acababa de tener un día muy pesado; por el otro, había sido herido bastante en las últimas horas –Hermione chocando contra él en la clase de pociones, el numerito del Espíritu del Queso, el mordisco ocasionado por Hermione en su brazo, golpearse contra varias cosas en la sala común de Gryffindor, la patada sin éxito, Hermione golpeándole durante unos largos quince minutos mientras peleaban por la snitch, y ahora una caída de diez pies de una escoba en la nieve. _Por qué yo_ Lloriqueó para sí mismo, sintiendo cómo le dolía el cuerpo y una nueva oleada de odio hacia Hermione. Esto era todo su culpa, de alguna manera, él estaba seguro de ello –todo era culpa de ella. Era culpa de ella que su piel cambiara de colores, era culpa de ella que hubiera pasado semanas con la gente diciéndole "bonita ropa interior!" en los pasillos, era culpa de ella que su profesor favorito le hubiera traicionado, y tenía que ser su culpa que él estuviera encadenado a ella, amoratado en lugares que no sabía que tuviera, compartiendo una habitación con ella y con Harry, sus compañeros de Slytherin ahora convencidos de que ella había tratado de arrancar a mordiscos su "apéndice mayor" y preguntándose si ella y Draco se gustaban secretamente, y su séptimo año casi completamente arruinado. Era _todo__ culpa de __ella_.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con recelo, esperando que despertara en cualquier momento y preguntándose si le había herido seriamente o incluso matado. "Malfoy?" dijo finalmente, inclinándose un poco hacia él con cautela. "Estás bien?" Él no se movió, y ella dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él y le golpeó en un costado con su pie.

Draco sintió que ella le pateaba y de repente la ira emergió a la superficie como metralla explotando en un campo de minas. "Te voy a MATAR!" rugió, saltando sobre sus pies tan rápido que su mano podría haber sido tirada por algún dios.

Hermione aulló y se echo hacia atrás, sus brazos sacudiéndose mientras se golpeaba contra el suelo, una imagen de Draco estalló en su interior mientras él se levantaba de la nieve como un enfadado coco, como la idea que tendría de un yeti un borracho productor de películas de miedo, con nieve y agua cubriéndole y su Nimbus 2001 sujeta entre sus manos como una espada. Tan pronto como tocó el suelo, ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo, con la snitch todavía apretada contra ella, horrorizada de lo que le podría pasar si Draco la atrapaba. Puso dirección al borde del campo en un intento de ir directamente hacia el castillo, en donde un profesor que no fuera un freaky del quidditch pudiera ayudarla.

Hermione cambió la snitch a su mano izquierda, moviendo rápidamente su muñeca derecha para conseguir que la varita viniera volando de la cadena especial que había comprado al principio de la guerra de las bromas. Cuarenta pies para la salida… treinta… veinte… y entonces, de repente, salió volando; Draco había dado un salto hacia delante y la había atrapado por las rodillas. Giró mientras caía y aterrizó sobre su espalda, Draco levantando su propio peso y saltando sobre ella. Draco hincó sus rodillas en la nieve, arrodillándose sobre ella, sus manos intentando alcanzar su cuello. Hermione alzó su varita, presionándola contra su garganta. Draco se detuvo, mirando furiosamente hacia abajo en su dirección, sus dos ojos centelleando amenazas y odio.

Al final Draco bajó su manos y se sentó sobre sus caderas, todavía mirándola con furia, pero obviamente admitiendo un empate a regañadientes. Hermione bajó su varita ligeramente, pero fue inteligente para bajar su guardia. Estuvieron mirándose fijamente uno al otro, los dos respirando fuertemente… y de repente la tensión se convirtió en una completamente diferente. Ella vio parpadear algo en sus ojos, y su mirada de odio se hizo distante, pensativa, casi melancólica. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado y sus ojos se movieron más abajo… estaba mirándole la boca? Por supuesto que no. Probablemente no. No. Ni de broma. Sólo… a su mentón o algo así. Sin… razón… aparente.

Una oleada de confusas, aterrorizantes, emociones cruzaron por su mente; estaba él pensando en besarla? Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? Seguramente no lo estaba. Seis de sus amigos estaban en el aire sobre ellos, junto a un profesor que era un ex Gryffindor… que probablemente estaba acariciando amorosamente los postes de gol de Gryffindor y hablando ausentemente con los Slytherins sobre recuerdos de sus días de gloria, ahora que lo pensaba.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, qué decir; Draco estaba ahora mirándole de nuevo a los ojos, todavía enfadado, pero ella también podía ver que estaba pensando en algo más ahora mismo. De repente ella estaba muerta de miedo de que él la besara, muerta de miedo y excitada, horrorizada y ansiosa y, maldita sea¿por qué él no se bajaba de ella?

Draco empezó a inclinarse hacia ella, tan despacio que a ella le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que él se estaba moviendo, sus ojos mirando sus labios y luego de nuevo hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada, como si estuviera retándola a que le detuviera. Ella no se movió, rígida del miedo, parte de ella diciéndole que se diera prisa y lo hiciera y la otra parte repasando una lista de maleficios que podría usar si lo intentaba. Draco cerró sus ojos, pero Hermione mantuvo los suyos abiertos, segura de que esto tenía que ser un truco, por supuesto que era un truco, él no iba a besarla¿qué haría ella si la besara?

Justo cuando Hermione había preparado su mente para cerrar sus ojos, ver lo que pasaba, y luego lanzarle un maleficio para que lo olvidara sin importar lo que hiciera, Draco salió volando de ella, aterrizando unos tres metros más allá en la nieve, y Hermione levantó la vista para ver a un congestionado Harry de pie sobre ella. Su pánico aumentó; Harry había visto a Draco a punto de besarla! Él iba a matar a Draco –bueno, eso no sonaba tan mal, no realmente- y luego iba a solicitar saber qué estaba haciendo, no tratando de parar a Draco…

No. NO, Harry no había notado la apenas-vaga-posibilidad-de-lo-que-podría-haber-sido-un-beso; apenas le había dedicado una mirada de un segundo a Draco antes de caer de rodillas al lado de Hermione. Parecía nervioso y excitado; Hermione se preguntó vagamente si ocurría algo malo, algo sobre la Orden o los Mortífagos, pero parecía no poder dirigir su cerebro en otra dirección que no incluyera a Draco y la apenas-vaga-posibilidad-de-lo-que-podría-haber-sido-un-beso.

"Hermione! Tienes que ayudarme! Necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo que bloquee las visiones psíquicas, he tenido un sueño como los que dijo Snape, y no sé qué hacer! Snape dijo que los ignorara, pero no, oh, no, no puedo IGNORAR eso, tengo que MATAR eso, tiene que irse; tenemos que encontrar una manera! Yo no puedo encontrarla y Ginny no me va a ayudar a buscar porque no quiero decirle sobre qué iba mi visión y no quiere aceptar que NO quiere saberla, y yo no creo que la oclumencia funcione porque eso es para cuando la gente trata de atacar tu mente y nadie está tratando de atacarla, es todo por culpa del queso, maldita sea, por qué queso, odio el queso, tienes que ayudarme!"

Hermione pestañeó, el despotrique de Harry penetró la bruma de confusión y emociones que se habían instalado en ella desde la maniobra de ataque de Malfoy. Investigación. Sí, investigación, libros, la biblioteca. Lugares en los que la apenas-vaga-posibilidad-de-lo-que-podría-haber-sido-un-beso no existía. Cosas normales. Sí, cosas normales como libros y… sueños visionarios psíquicos que derivaban en un nuevo odio por el queso… sí, normalidad.

Hermione se incorporó. Los otros seis jugadores de quidditch estaban aterrizando cerca de Draco, y Oliver estaba caminando hacia ella lentamente, teniendo problemas para moverse debido a lo mucho que se estaba riendo, apoyándose en su Saeta de Fuego 2 como un viejo en su bastón. Hermione dio un profundo suspiró y miró en dirección a Draco.

"Estás bien, Draco?" preguntó Goyle, la bludger atrapada firmemente bajo uno de sus enormes brazos.

Draco gruñó, sus ojos todavía sin centrarse del todo. "El entrenamiento ha acabado," dijo cerrando sus ojos, pareciendo bastante decepcionado.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción. No sabía lo que había significado la apenas-vaga-posibilidad-de-lo-que-podría-haber-sido-un-beso, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, Draco todavía era su estudiante de Hogwarts menos favorito, y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Se giró hacia Harry y extendió su mano izquierda, que todavía estaba apretando firmemente la pequeña bola dorada. "Adivina, Harry," dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Abrió su mano un poco para enseñárselo. "He atrapado la snitch!"

* * *

_Notas de la traductora: knock, knock, knock... os dejo otro mas! Y que no decaiga, que esto esta que arde y muy emocionante. Me encanta la apenas-vaga-posibilidad-de-lo-que-podría-haber-sido-un-beso... ojala deje de ser una posibilidad y se haga realidad pronto, jejeje_


	29. Feliz Navidad

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

_Feliz Navidad _

_(el título y todas las referencias a él están en español en la versión original)_

Madam Pince, que había sido informada del encadenamiento de Draco a Hermione y ahora sabía exactamente por qué habían estado investigando pociones de amor y maleficios el pasado viernes, no puso objeciones a la presencia de Harry, Hermione y Draco, que eligieron una mesa del fondo y se sentaron con grandes pilas de libros enfrente de ellos. Draco miraba ausentemente la portada de un libro que debía contener algo acerca de cómo romper la cadena, apenas escuchando la conversación de Harry y Hermione.

Draco se dio cuenta ahora de lo que estaba ocurriendo: se había vuelto loco. Completa, profundamente loco. Ninguna persona en sus cabales trataría de besar a Granger. Wood, Snape y Weasley eran la prueba de ello. Draco había perdido la cabeza. No estaba seguro de cuándo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había sido más o menos cuando empezó a planear con fanatismo aquella primera broma, todos esos meses atrás… realizando las pociones con cuidado, asegurándose con cautela de que Crabbe y Goyle no se acercaban a las pociones, repasando una y otra vez el plan con Pansy y Crabbe y Goyle. A lo mejor ésa había sido la causa; toda la broma ahora parecía como una maldita y estúpida cosa. Aunque ella había tratado de no meterse en problemas, él había visto de primera mano lo que Granger podía hacer cuando perdía los nervios, y Snape… ¿por qué había elegido a Snape? Sí, Snape era el único profesor que podía aterrorizarla completamente… pero también era un antiguo mortífago, por el amor de dios. Y parecía que no sólo les había avocado a que los dos trabajaran juntos, sino que había destruido a Snape por completo.

"Entonces Ginny no quiso ayudarte?"

"Dijo que no lo haría si no le decía sobre qué iban las visiones, sí."

"Harry, esa es una petición perfectamente razonable-"

"No, no lo es. Tú no lo entiendes-"

Draco no podía pensar. No estaba seguro de qué ocurría con Granger, pero sabía que arrancarse el brazo a mordiscos empezaba a sonarle más y más apetecible en ese momento. Por qué casi la había besado? _POR QUÉ_?

"Cómo se supone que vamos a parar las visiones si no sabemos nada sobre ellas?"

"Tú no QUIERES saber nada sobre ellas, Hermione!"

"Harry… estás seguro de que pararlas es tan buena idea?"

"Perdona? Miss practica- oclumencia-o-no-pararé-de-recordártelo ahora _quiere_ que tenga visiones?"

"_Visiones_, Harry, no sueños introducidos en tu cerebro directamente por Voldemort!"

Draco ni siquiera se preocupó de estremecerse ante el sonido del nombre del Señor Tenebroso; estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Cómo podía haber siguiera _pensado_ en besarla? Ella era una sangre sucia, y lo más importante, era amiga de Potter!

"Harry, no sé por qué no quieres contármelas, pero tienes que decirme algo-"

Aún más importante, por qué estaba decepcionado de no haber podido hacerlo?

"Bien. Eran sobre tú, yo, y Malfoy, y era la cosa más horrible que he visto desde… desde… siempre!"

"Espera- qué?" dijo Draco, metiéndose por completo en la conversación. "Has tenido una visión sobre mí?"

"Qué _otra cosa_ podría hacer que la quisiera sacar de mi cabeza?" gruñó Harry.

"Harry," dijo Hermione incómodamente, "nos has visto… morir?"

"No," dijo Harry secamente.

"Entonces no entiendo por qué estás tan disgustado! Tú, yo, y Malfoy… nos estaban torturando?" Harry meneó la cabeza. "Eh… veíamos cómo torturaban a otra persona?" De nuevo meneó la cabeza. "Alguien… alguien… moría?" Meneó de cabeza. "Estábamos peleando?" Ella suspiró exasperada. "Bien, bueno, entonces, qué, exactamente, podría ser tan-"

"OH DIOS MÍO!"

Harry y Hermione dieron un salto y se giraron para mirar a Draco, que estaba mirándoles fijamente como ausente, pareciendo aterrorizado. "Qué pasa contigo?" le espetó Harry, pero Draco no contestó.

Los ojos de Draco se negaron a cerrarse; la biblioteca fue reemplazada por una habitación que él no reconocía, una habitación que parecía más un dormitorio que cualquier otra cosa. Él se estaba mirando a sí mismo y a Hermione, como si los viera a través de una bola de cristal. Él la estaba besando, bastante minuciosamente por lo que parecía, y ella estaba…relamiendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza…

Entonces, tan de repente como había aparecido, se desvaneció. Draco volvió a la realidad con una sacudida que le hizo sentir como si le acabaran de lanzar de la torre de astronomía. Miró adormilado al vacío, tan atontando que le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a Harry.

"Tú lo has visto también," dijo Harry temblorosamente.

Draco pestañeó y volvió a la tierra. "Oh, DIOS. ESO es lo que has visto?" Harry asintió. Draco se le quedó mirando con horror. Que uno de ellos lo viera era una cosa. Draco podía explicarlo como un delirio causado por varias heridas y espíritus del queso; demonios, él ya había demostrado que era propenso a recientes lapsos de salud mental por aquella actuación en el campo. Pero si Harry también lo había visto…

_No puede ser real, _pensó desesperadamente._ Simplemente NO PUEDE. E incluso si lo es, no me importa, nunca besaré a Granger, nunca…_

Draco arremetió contra la mesa, provocando que tanto Harry como Hermione saltaran y trataran de echarse hacia atrás, pero él simplemente tomó dos pilas de libros y las acercó. "Deprisa," les gruñó. "Quiero esto_ fuera de mi cabeza."

* * *

_

McGonagall suspiró mientras garabateaba una E en lo alto del último examen escrito. Ahora, cuando Draco y Hermione completaran sus exámenes escritos tras la cena del día siguiente, tendría todos los exámenes de Slytherins y Hufflepuff completos hasta la práctica del miércoles.

Se levantó, estirando los músculos de su espalda, que le dolían de tantas horas que había pasado encorvada sobre su escritorio. Los exámenes del día estaban evaluados, la mayoría de los Gryffindors se estaban comportando por el momento, y ahora podría ponerse sus zapatillas de andar por casa y prepararse una agradable-

"Será mejor que estés atento, mejor que no llores, mejor que no hagas pucheros, te diré por qué," cantó una alta y masculina voz, que estaba desafinando terriblemente.

_Quién demonios es ESO_? Se preguntó. El cantor sonaba mayor que la mayoría de los estudiantes, y familiar –y como si no hubiera cantado nada en décadas. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho- pero ésta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Severus Snape bailó un vals –no caminó, sino que bailó un _vals_- a través de la puerta, vestido con un ridículo suéter navideño, asiendo una botella de vino de buena calidad, y oliendo levemente a queso pasado.

"Santa Claus viene a la ciudad! Santa Claus viene a la ciudad! Santa Claus viene a la ciudad!" cantó Snape.

McGonagall se le quedó mirando con total incredulidad. Nunca había visto algo tan inquietante en toda su vida; era como ver a Santa Claus vendiendo drogas.

Snape bailó en dirección a ella, alrededor del despacho mientras entraba. "Él está haciendo una lista, comprobándola dos veces, va a descubrir quién ha sido malo o bueno. Santa Claus viene a la ciudad! Santa Claus viene a la ciudad! Santa Claus viene a la ciudad!

McGonagall siguió mirando mientras Snape bailaba a su lado y lanzó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, preguntándose si estaba borracho. Él tenía dos caras cuando bebía –depresiva y divertidamente sarcástica, dos de las cuales eran radicalmente diferentes a estar feliz y cantar. Aparte de eso, la botella de vino estaba sin abrir, y todo lo que ella podía oler era queso.

"Vamos; canta conmigo, Minerva! SANTA CLAUS VIE-"

"CANTA UNA SOLA ESTROFA MÁS Y TE MATARÉ LENTAMENTE!" gritó McGonagall. Snape se detuvo, asustado. Tomando un profundo y tembloroso respiro, ella se desprendió de debajo de sus brazos y se le quedó mirando con una expresión que era famosa por hacer que los de primer año se mearan encima.

"He tenido suficiente, Severus," gruñó. "No puedo soportarlo más. Me vas a decir exactamente qué demonios te ha pasado o te golpearé hasta que recuerdes que tú eres un maligno. Estúpido. y bastardo. Slytherin!"

Snape pestañeó y se le quedó mirando, luego se encogió de hombros y abrió el vino. "Seguro, Minerva," dijo. "Te lo contaré todo. Pero, vamos, es Navidad! El festival nórdico de navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina! Vamos a beber por la Navidad, eh?"

McGonagall suspiró y miró la botella con añoranza. "Oh, por qué no," murmuró. "Me apetece un traguito."

* * *

"Eso ha sido genial," dijo Fred por cuadragésima vez. "Él gritando como una nenaza, quiero decir."

"Diez galeones que dicen que Hermione se lo hizo en su brazo," dijo George. "Parecía que trataba de morderle; visteis las marcas a través de ese gran agujero de su manga?"

"Hermione tratando de arrancar el brazo de Malfoy," dijo Fred con placer. "Oh, ojalá hubiera visto eso… verdad, Ron?"

Ron hizo un ruido evasivo con su garganta. Aunque haber visto a Malfoy escapando había sido bastante divertido, también había sido bastante deprimente. Le preocupaba que él y Hermione estuvieran peleados, realmente peleados, no teniendo otra de sus peleas de enamorados (que ocurrían varias veces al día, pero nunca desembocaban en que estuvieran enfadados uno con el otro más que unas pocas horas). Le preocupaba que ella le hubiera ocultado cosas. Y sobre todo, le preocupaba no estar ahí para ella.

Cuando los dos acababan de llegar al número doce de Grimmauld Place, los dos habían estado tan estresados que peleaban constantemente; los únicos momentos en los que no peleaban era cuando uno de ellos se había marchado e ignoraba al otro durante horas. Finalmente, como unas tres semanas después de estar juntos en el cuartel general, los dos habían tocado fondo. Ron había empezado a gritar sobre cómo a él siempre se le dejaba de lado, y rápidamente ella había empezado a gritar también, sobre cómo Ron y Harry nunca estaban ahí para ella, no de la manera en la que ella estaba para ellos. Él lo había negado y ella le había echado en cara cada detalle –Viktor, las peleas en su tercer año sobre Scabbers y la Saeta de Fuego, y así continuamente, incluso algunos momentos que apenas podía recordar. Por primera vez, se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la había herido a lo largo de los años, y cuántas veces había dado por sentado su apoyo, y cuántas veces la había decepcionado por no haberla ayudado a enfrentarse a sus propios problemas. Los problemas de Hermione habían sido suyos, mientras que los de Ron y Harry siempre habían sido los de Hermione. Ella estaba llorando cuando finalmente dejó de gritar.

Ron la había detenido cuando ella había tratado de salir corriendo, y le dijo lo mucho que lo sentía, y que nunca había sido consciente, y prometió estar a su lado en el futuro. Desde entonces, había hecho todo lo posible por estar a su lado, y siempre se había sentido fatal cuando se daba cuenta de que había fallado, sin importar lo grande o pequeño que había sido el fallo. Ahora, ella estaba encadenada a Malfoy –pocas cosas requerían más apoyo que ESO- y allí estaba él, pasando tiempo con sus hermanos en su lugar, permitiendo que ella se enfrentara sola a sus problemas. No era que él no sintiera que tenía derecho a estar enfadado; era sólo que se sentía mal por haber renegado de sus deberes como novio –y más importante, como amigo.

"Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Fred, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ron. "Parece como si Pig se hubiera muerto o algo."

Ron le miró con furia. "O hubiera sido convertido en un canario del tamaño de la biblioteca, a lo mejor?"

"Ya," dijo Fred, obligándose a que su cara se transformara en una expresión convenientemente avergonzada. "Lo siento."

"Hey, escuchad!" dijo George, levantando su mano.

Desde el pasillo, pudieron oír la voz de Harry, sonando agitada y nerviosa. "NO te lo voy a decir, Gin," dijo.

"Déjalo estar, Gin," se escuchó la voz de Hermione.

"Estupendo!" exclamó Fred. "Podemos preguntarles cómo empezó eso de la persecución!"

Ron sufrió un ataque de pánico. Si había una cosa a la que no podía tratar ahora mismo, esa era enfrentarse a Hermione.

Ron tomó la espalda de las túnicas de Fred y George y empezó a arrastrarles hacia atrás, hacia el pasadizo secreto más cercano.

Oliver caminaba por el pasillo dando saltitos. Siempre se sentía genial después de volar –y esta vez había sido para partirse de risa.

Por lo que había visto de Harry, Ron, y Hermione durante los últimos dos días, Ron y Hermione estaban peleados. Oliver se sentía mal por ella, pero no podía evitar tener esperanzas también. Si a eso se le añadían las asombrosas payasadas con Malfoy durante el entrenamiento de quidditch, era un milagro que no saliera zumbando por el pasillo con su Saeta de Fuego 2, como un niño pequeño. Era la mejor tarde que había tenido en mucho tiempo, sin importar cuán horripilante había sido su mañana con Ron –e incluso así, era bueno saber que Ron no iba a intentar arrancarle la cabeza a Oliver, aunque la escena hubiera sido humillante.

Recordando vagamente que se suponía que tenía que ir a McGonagall y decirle cuándo acababa el entrenamiento y contar cómo había ido, dio un rodeo por el camino que conducía a su despacho y se dirigió en su lugar a su oficina privada. Podía oírla hablando con Snape a medida que se acercaba; estaban conversando de forma alta e informal que se podía oír incluso con la puerta cerrada. Había algo raro en sus voces, pero en un principio Oliver no se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Así que van a experimentar visiones y a soltar profecías?" estaba diciendo McGonagall, sonando entretenida.

"Oh, ésa no es la peor parte," replicó Snape, su voz sonando realmente extraña. "Verás, si el espíritu del queso te muerde, quedas plagado de sueños sobre la persona que estabas visualizando mientras estaba siendo conjurado."

"Espera un segundo," gruñó McGonagall. "No puedo lidiar con grandes palabras ahora mismo, déjame pensar-"

"Cuando yo hice el hechizo," clarificó Snape, "había estado pensando en Evans. Así que durante una semana, soñé con ella cada vez que dormía y con poco más."

McGonagall rió, mucho más alto y estridentemente de lo que solía hacerlo. "Entonces a quién visualizó Malfoy?"

"Él dijo que no estaba pensando en nadie," replicó Snape. "Y Potter supuestamente tampoco."

"Pero si lo hicieron, estarían soñando con esa persona? Y pensando en ellos?"

"Sí. De una manera muy íntima." Rió Snape, lo que provocó que Oliver se estremeciera; la risa era demasiado EXTRAÑA cuando provenía de Snape. "Espero que Potter estuviera pensando en alguien inconscientemente."

"A lo mejor lo hizo," dijo McGonagall. "Malfoy, también. O a lo mejor Malfoy simplemente no quiso decir en quién estaba pensando."

Algo en la manera en la que ella dijo la frase –las palabras tan confusas que sonaban más como "o a lo mafor mfoy fimflemente no quifo defir en quién estaba penfando," causó gran efecto en Oliver. Como la mayoría de los chicos en sus veinte, Oliver podía reconocer cuándo se arrastraban las palabras cuando lo oía. Como un atleta profesional, estaba demasiado familiarizado con el discurso balbucido, así que procesó automáticamente lo que significaba y no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba escuchando.

Llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar una respuesta, su mandíbula se quedó colgando al ver a Snape y McGonagall. Snape estaba repanchingado en una silla, prácticamente recostado sobre ella, una botella de vino vacía cerca de él y un vaso casi lleno de vino en su mano. McGonagall estaba tendida sobre su escritorio, sus pies descalzos y colgando del borde, su cabeza recostada en lo que parecían rollos de pergaminos cubiertos con la letras de estudiantes, una mano agarrando una gran botella de vino. Mientras Oliver miraba con descrédito, McGonagall dio un trago a su botella sin levantar la cabeza y le sonrió. "Nos has asustado, idiota," dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Pensamos que eres un estudiante."

Oliver pestañeó y se giró hacia Snape, esperando una explicación y obteniendo sólo un endeble saludo con la mano. "Buenas, Wood," dijo Snape, las campanas de su suéter navideño tintineando.

"Qué lleva puesto?" Oliver consiguió decir a pesar de su shock.

"Espíritu navideño," le dijo Snape. "Que no debe ser confundido con el del queso."

"…Espíritu…. Navideño? Queso?"

"Sí señor, la Navidad es el tiempo del espíritu! Y la felicidad, soy un hombre feliz ahora." Puso una mano en un borde de su boca, como si no quisiera que McGonagall escuchara. "Me he echado una novia ahora," añadió en un alto susurro.

Oliver meneó su cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarse a un solo momento extraño más ese día. "Um… será mejor que me vaya," farfulló.

"Oh, vamos, Wood, no seas tan mariquita," dijo McGonagall.

"Acaba de llamarme mariquita?" dijo Oliver indignado. Acababa de llamarle mariquita una mujer borracha que era suficientemente mayor para ser su madre? Qué demonios le PASABA a su vida últimamente?"

"Quédate y tomáte una copa," dijo. "Bebe como un hombre, tú… tú… mariposón."

"Mariposón!" repitió Snape alegremente.

"Creo que volveré cuando estén sobrios," dijo Oliver con rigidez, mirándoles con odio a los dos.

"Mariposón!" prácticamente gritó McGonagalla. "Mariquita mariquita mariquita!"

"Mariposón! MARIPOSÓN!" gritó Snape, uniéndose al cántico.

Oliver balbució. "Yo… vosotros… parad…yo… YO NO SOY UN MARIQUITA!" rugió finalmente, haciendo que los dos saltaran. Salió disparado hacia McGonagall, le birló la botella de vino y pegó un gran y largo trago de ella. "Ya está, contenta? Yo… hey, esto está bueno," dijo, levantándola para leer la etiqueta.

"El mejor viiiiiiiiiiiiino del mundo maaaaaaaaaaagico," cantó Snape.

"Sírvete tú mismo," le dijo McGonagall a Oliver. Abrió su escritorio y sacó otra botella, que abrió con la punta de su varita. "Tenemos más que suficiente."

Oliver frunció el ceño. Por un lado, esto era real, realmente raro. Por el otro, sus experiencias extrañas parecían acabar bastante bien hoy. Y el vino estaba bueno.

"Por qué no?" murmuró, y tomó otro trago.

Ginny se había unido de Nuevo a Harry, Hermione y Draco en su camino de vuelta de la biblioteca –y como necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara a llevar sus libros de la biblioteca (los cincuenta y cinco que llevaban), aguantaron sus preguntas mientras se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor a cambio de una mano. Ella había sabido por Hermione que Draco estaba teniendo visiones parecidas a las de Harry, y que tenían algo que ver con los rumores que Ginny había estado escuchando acerca de un monstruo de queso (naturalmente, el único rumor que ella había automáticamente identificado como falso era CIERTO en realidad, así que imagínate) y un accidente en la clase de Snape, pero nadie le decía nada más, y parecía que Hermione sabía poco más que ella. Hermione no estaba interesada en hablar tampoco del entrenamiento de quidditch, pero Ginny había decidido que, por ahora, sería mejor centrarse en las visiones.

"Venga, solo una pista?" suplicó, divertida ante los dos espectrales chicos.

"NO te lo voy a decir, Gin," dijo Harry.

"Déjalo estar, Gin," dijo cansinamente Hermione, luchando para seguir el ritmo de Draco; él estaba caminando poderosamente, lo más rápido que podía hacia la sala común, decidido a retomar la investigación tan rápido como pudiera.

"Te lo ha contado?" le preguntó acusatoriamente Ginny a Hermione.

"No," dijo secamente Hermione. "Lo cual vas a tener que hacerlo al final, Harry," añadió severamente. "Podría ser determinante. Si supiera de qué va la visión, podría reducir la investigación –visiones proféticas de muerte, por ejemplo, probablemente serían diferentes a las visiones sobre lo que vamos a comer en el almuerzo de mañana. Y podría ser importante, de un modo que tú no has-"

"No lo era," dijo Harry cortantemente. "No era importante. Probablemente ni sea real. Pero tiene que DESAPARECER."

"Debe de haber sido grande," dijo Ginny de forma engreída. "Oh, bueno, supongo que tendré que dar disimuladamente una poción de la verdad a Malfoy y sonsacárselo, ya que él las ha estado teniendo también-"

Draco paró sobre sus talones y se giró para encararla, asustándola. Se le quedó mirando seriamente, su boca dibujada en una fina línea. "Escucha, pequeña comadreja," dijo con frialdad, "y escucha bien. No. lo. Quieres. Saber."

Oliver reposaba de espaldas entre la silla de Snape y el escritorio de McGonagall, completamente borracho, pequeñas manchas rojas a cada lado de su boca, en los lugares donde se le había escapado el vino. "Entonces, chicos, hacéis muchas veces esto?" preguntó.

"A veces," dijo Snape, sujetando su vaso de vino en dirección a McGonagall. "Llénalo, Minerva."

McGonagall casi no apuntó al vaso; un montón de vino se vertió en el pecho de Oliver y la alfombra, pero entró suficiente en el vaso para que Snape retirara su vaso después de un rato. McGonagall continuó vertiéndolo; Oliver, que ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, inclinó hacia atrás la botella y ella retiró su brazo.

El alcohol afectaba a las brujas y magos de una manera ligeramente diferente a los Muggles –la magia en sus venas hacía cosas extrañas cuando quedaba expuesta a sustancias que alteraban la mente- pero el alcohol hizo su trabajo, con magia o sin ella. Snape, McGonagall y Oliver habían estado en la habitación por algún tiempo ahora, y Oliver estaba casi tan borracho como los otros dos. Le habían estado contando lo de "Dorwilaron," lo que sea que eso fuera –un demonio de queso o algo así- y él simplemente estaba asintiendo y diciendo "A-já" en los momentos adecuados, sabiendo que pondría en orden la información más tarde, cuando estuviera más sobrio.

"Me aburro," dijo McGonagall de repente, y forcejeó para incorporarse. "Hey! Ya sé! Vamos a jugar a Confundir, Aterrorizar o Escapar de los estudiantes!"

"Cómo se juega?" preguntó Oliver, frunciendo el cejo.

"Bueno, paseamos por el edificio," dijo Snape, "y si vemos a un estudiante inteligente o a un estudiante que podría hablar, corremos."

"Lo mismo si vemos a Argus o a Albus," añadió McGonagall.

"Si vemos a un estudiante tonto, o a alguno que no nos guste, hacemos cosas locas para confundirles," continuó Snape.

"Aunque eso es normalmente con los Slytherins," dijo McGonagall amablemente.

"Si vemos a un estudiante guay –uno a quien nadie creería, o alguien que nos guste, que no estaría todo el rato con eso de 'adivina qué hicieron Snape y McGonagall', los aterrorizamos!"

"Aunque yo tengo estudiantes más guays que Severus," dijo McGonagall riendo tontamente.

"Cómo aterrorizar?" dijo Oliver con recelo, recordando una loca historia de Angelina Johnson durante su cuarto año.

"Ya verás," dijeron misteriosamente Snape y McGonagall.

Oliver se encogió de hombros y se sentó. "Podemos llevar el vino?"

"No puedes jugar a Confundir, Aterrorizar o Escapar de los estudiantes sin vino!" dijo Snape.

"O algo parecido. El licor es mejor," convino McGonagall.

"Entonces yo juego," dijo Oliver alegremente.

* * *

Ron, Fred y George buscaron un pasadizo secreto oculto tras un tapete mientras Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny continuaban caminando. "Extraño," murmuró Fred.

"Te imaginas pasar todo el día con esos dos?" dijo George. "Me refiero a Harry y a Hermione."

"Imagina todas las cosas que tendrías que soportar," dijo Fred. "Visiones psíquicas, luchar contra el mal, sólo los dioses saben qué más-" Ron le lanzó una mirada a Fred, y Fred se detuvo a sí mismo. "Ya, lo siento," dijo. "No sé cómo lo haces, Ron."

"Se necesita práctica," dijo Ron secamente, saliendo del pasaje una vez que estuvo seguro de que Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny se habían ido. Los gemelos siguieron a Ron hasta fuera.

"Entonces… deberíamos seguirles y escuchar a hurtadillas?" dijo George con interés. "Podría ser una buena investigación para la guerra de las bromas."

Ron meneó su cabeza. Escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación le había hecho sentir mucho peor; no sólo ella estaba encadenada a Malfoy, sino que ella y Harry estaban tratando de resolver algún nuevo misterio completamente solos. "Necesito estar solo un rato," murmuró.

"Um… vale," dijo Fred, sorprendido. "Nosotros iremos… a visitar a Oliver."

"Sí," dijo George. "Nos dijo que iba a estar vigilando el entrenamiento de Slytherin; me apuesto lo que sea a que tiene un montón de cosas que contarnos…"

George se detuvo; una vez más, pudieron oír voces… sólo que éstas eran infinitamente más interesantes que las de Harry y Hermione. Por no decir melodiosas.

"Es ese Snape otra vez?" se preguntó Fred.

"Alguien está con él," dijo Ron, "puedo oírlo".

"Quién en su sano juicio iría paseando por ahí y cantando con _Snape_?" preguntó George.

"A lo mejor todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco," dijo Fred alegremente. "Harry y Malfoy comparten visiones, Ginny pasea por ahí con un montón de libros de la biblioteca, Ron no está siendo un Weasley como dios manda y no busca bromas prácticas, y Snape está cantando."

"El mundo se ha vuelto realmente loco, verdad?" murmuró George. Luego frunció el ceño. "No contestes a eso."

La respuesta vino, sin embargo; de hecho, llegó caminando, a la vuelta de la esquina. Snape, McGonagall y Oliver, todos cubiertos de manchas de vino y sujetando botellas, iban tropezando por el pasillo con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, cantando… si a eso se le podía llamar cantar.

"Feliz Navidad!" gritaron todos juntos mostrando poco interés en ir al unísono mientras se acercaban tambaleándose, sus palabras se arrastraban y hacían difícil comprender lo que estaban diciendo. Los tres Weasleys reconocieron vagamente las palabras en español mientras ellos continuaban.

Fred, George y Ron podían hacer poco más que quedarse mirando mientras los tres profesores –uno de ellos que había sido su amigo durante años- se detenían enfrente de ellos. De repente, Snape se echó hacia delante y sujetó a Ron por los hombros; Fred y George sacaron sus varitas por reflejo, pero Ron estaba demasiado asustado para pensar en realizar una acción como esa.

Snape miró fijamente a Ron a los ojos durante un instante; hubo una larga pausa mientras los gemelos trataban de decidir si lanzarle un maleficio a Snape sería algo bueno o un horrible error llegados a este punto. Entonces Snape abrió su boca y gritó el cántico inglés de la canción de "Feliz Navidad", tan algo que todos los que estaban cerca casi se mean encima. Cuando hubo terminado, miró expectante a Ron en busca de una respuesta.

Ron realmente no podía pensar en mucho que decir.

Después de una pausa muy, muy larga, Snape dejó libre a Ron, empujándole tan fuertemente hacia atrás que hizo que Ron diera un traspié. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia McGonagall y Oliver.

"Me gusta este juego!" exclamó felizmente Oliver. McGonagall estalló en risitas tontas.

"Feliz Navidad," jadeó McGonagall entre risas, adelantando a los tres confusos y muertos de pánico Weasleys. Fred y George se dieron prisa en parapetarse tras Ron, pero McGonagall apareció por detrás y echó su brazo alrededor de Fred. "FELIZ NAVIDAD!"

"Feliz Navidad!" gritó Oliver, saltando en círculos como un conejito furioso.

"Feliz Navidad!" dijo Snape, balanceándose adelante y atrás con una expresión del tipo Luna Lovegood.

"Feliz Navidad!" le dijo McGonagall a Fred, que permaneció de pie, congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de "por favor dios ayúdame" en su cara. "Feliz Navidad!"

"FELIZ NAVIDAA-HAAAD!" gritó Oliver en una imitación de un cántico jazz mientras seguía saltando a la pata coja en círculo por el pasillo.

Snape rodeó con un brazo el hombro de George del mismo modo en que lo había hecho McGonagall con Fred y trató de hacer que George se balanceara con él. Ron miraba nerviosamente a los tres profesores y empezó a retirarse con cautela por el pasillo, tratando de mantener a todos en su campo de visión. Oliver, McGonagall y Snape se detuvieron justo entonces y empezaron a gritar la parte en inglés que Snape había gritado un momento antes.

Simultáneamente, los gemelos se frotaron sus orejas. "Um… por favor, déjalo," le dijo débilmente George a Snape.

Snape le hizo el favor, luego dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó con sus brazos y piernas abiertos de par en par. "Jingle Bell Rock, todo el mundo!" dijo. Los tres empezaron a cantar las cuatro primeras líneas juntos, todos haciendo extraños movimientos de baile que podrían haber sido malas versiones del twist.

"Por los Ravenclaws!" exclamó McGonagall, y los tres empezaron a formar una conga.

Snape cantó la siguiente estrofa de una manera tan espeluznantemente feliz que cada uno de los Weasley pensó en privado que nunca habían estado tan aterrorizados antes. Cada varios pasos, alguien daba una patada, pero las patadas no iban al unísono y todos daban patadas en momentos diferentes.

Ahora habían alcanzado el final del pasillo. "Ravenclaw, allá vamos!" exclamó McGonagall. Ella y Snape giraron hacia la izquierda, y Oliver giró a la derecha, todos ellos cantando y dando patadas (y Oliver girándose en redondo y persiguiéndolos un segundo después). En algún momento cercano a la última estrofa de la canción, las tres voces de los profesores se esfumaron.

Por un momento, Fred, George y Ron simplemente se quedaron mirando cómo se iban, en un estúpido shock parecido al que alguien siente después de haber burlado a la muerte. Lentamente, Fred y George pestañearon y se giraron para mirarse uno a otro.

"Sí, el mundo se ha vuelto loco," dijo George, tomando un tembloroso respiro.

Fred asintió y echó una mirada en dirección al lugar por donde se habían ido los profesores, meneando su cabeza con sobrecogimiento. "Wow," susurró. "Pues _sí_ que ha cambiado Hogwarts."

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _

_otra vez yoooooooo¡¡¡ Y ahora si que no os podeis quejar demasiado¡¡¡ Ya os he dejado varias entregas en adelanto porque la semana que viene me voy de viaje¡¡ A Uruguay¡¡¡ A ver si me voy a encontrar con alguno de vosotros por alli y yo sin darme cuenta, jajajajaa¡ Si alguno vive en Punta del Este, ya sabe, que me pegue un toque. Ole, ole y ole¡¡ Veranitoooo y 14 horas de avion¡ Me va a dar un síncope¡ Jajajaaja. Bueno, que me emociono y no me centro: lo que os decia... he dejado muchos capitulos para compensaros que voy a estar un poco ausente, asi que ya no se os permite protestar. Pero cuando vuelva quiero encontrarme con el alegron de tener muchos reviews, que si no me voy a poner triste (dificil, pero puede que lo haga, jejeje). Ah¡ Tenia pensado llegar a este capitulo en Navidad.. me he adelantado un poco, pero supongo que es preferible porque en esas fechas andamos todos muy ocupados y a lo mejor no iba a poder actualizar. A partir del capitulo 30 (ya casi estamos ahi, que fuerte¡ que rapido pasa el tiempo, no?) empieza la cuenta atras porque la autora "solo" ha publicado 40 capitos. Por eso os pido que no os malacostumbreis y que os vayais preparando para el golpe y para la gran espera. A partir de ahi estareis como yo... esperando a que publique de nuevo... jejeje. Pero seguro que lo hace. Os dejo ya, que se me ha ido la mano escribiendo y me he puesto pesada. Un beso¡ Booh-_


	30. La Gran Travesura de las Gotas de Limón

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

_La Gran Travesura de las Gotas de Lim__ón_

"Ginny, si haces una pregunta más sobre eso, te voy a echar una maldición," dijo Hermione cansinamente, recostándose sobre su silla. Estaban sentados en la habitación de invitados; Draco estaba trabajando en uno de los escritorios, hablándoles muy poco y sólo acercándose a ellos para cambiar libros, y Hermione estaba en el otro escritorio, Harry y Ginny a cada uno de sus lados, sentados en butacas que habían arrastrado hasta allí, Ginny haciendo todo lo que podía por sonsacarle información a Harry y Harry haciendo todo lo que podía por ignorarla. Habían estado buscando durante horas, pero todavía no habían encontrado una sola cosa sobre el bloqueo de visiones. Hermione estaba preparada para rendirse; tenía sus exámenes escritos y prácticos de Aritmancia por la tarde, y ella, Harry y Draco tendrían que hacer sus exámenes escritos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por la mañana y Transfiguración por la tarde. Estaba casi segura de que podía permitirse perder el tiempo de estudio –y habría tiempo por la mañana, de todos modos- pero la última cosa que quería hacer era investigar.

Su ropa estaba húmeda de haber estado rodando por la nieve, estaba velando la pérdida de la snitch (Harry se la había cogido y la había devuelto a la caja, justo antes de arrastrarla de vuelta al castillo) y su mente seguía vagando sobre lo ocurrido con Draco. Seguía intuyendo sus intenciones en el campo de quidditch, y el hecho de que él estuviera tan preocupado como Harry por las visiones era mucho más inquietante. Había muchas cosas que preocuparían a Harry, e incluso muchas más que harían que Malfoy se preocupara, pero muy pocas que preocuparían a Harry y a Malfoy. Exactamente no es que ellos dos tuvieran mucho en común.

Todo lo que Hermione quería hacer era ir al baño de los prefectos, darse un agradable y largo baño, y leer _Historia de __Hogwarts_ un rato, antes de tener una buena noche de descanso, ninguna de las cuales podía hacer actualmente, no con Draco atado a su muñeca, Harry flipando, Ginny excavando en búsqueda de rumores y los nuevos desagradables recuerdos de Hermione del baño de los prefectos.

Ginny suspiró. "Bien. No me vais a contar nada. Todavía no, de todos modos. Pero vais a tener que escupirlo tarde o temprano –sobre el entrenamiento de quidditch, sobre el monstruo del queso en la clase de Snap-"

"SNAPE!" gritó Draco de repente, haciendo que Harry dejara caer su libro y Hermione bajara su varita con sorpresa; casi se habían olvidado de que Draco estaba allí. Draco tiró por encima de su hombro el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó. "Snape! Claro! Quién podría saber más de estas visiones de queso que él?"

"Esa _sí_ es una buena idea," dijo Hermione pensativamente, demasiado cansada para que le importara que hubiera sido Draco quien la había tenido. "Iremos a preguntarle por la mañana, Harry."

"Que le den a la mañana!" exclamó Draco. "Yo voy ahora."

"Ya ha pasado el toque de queda," señaló Hermione.

"Buen punto. Iré a por la túnica," dijo Harry, señalando con la cabeza y prácticamente corriendo hacia su baúl.

"No me refería a eso," dijo Hermione con exasperación. "Vamos a esperar hasta mañana, Harry."

"Y tener otro sueño esta noche? No, gracias," dijo Harry, que ya estaba zambulléndose en su baúl. "Yo voy, Hermione, con o sin ti."

"Sin mí, entonces," le dijo irritada.

"Con," dijo Draco firmemente. "Yo no voy a volver a ver NUNCA… lo que vi… otra vez. NUNCA."

"Sólo necesita ir uno de vosotros si estáis pasando por lo mismo," le espetó Hermione.

"Oh, y se supone que tengo que confiar en que _Potter_ me diga la verdad? Eso tiene gracia."

"Bueno, yo no voy, y no puedes obligarme."

"Quieres apostar?"

"Sí, quiero" dijo Hermione tranquilamente, tocando su varita.

"Ah, la encontré!" Harry, que no había estado escuchando, se levantó con la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador en una mano y su chivatoscopio en la otra. "Será mejor que llevemos esto-" señaló al chivatoscopio- "sólo por si Snape trata de mentirnos."

"Harry, esto puede esperar a la mañana," insistió Hermione.

"Es eso una capa de invisibilidad?" demandó Draco, su tono acusador e indignado. Harry asintió. "Así que con ASÍ es como lo has estado haciendo todos estos años! Pequeño tramposo! _Así_ es como has sido capaz de no meterte en líos!"

"Oh, cállate," gruñó Harry, rodando sus ojos. "Hemione, llevaremos la capa y así nadie podrá vernos."

"Estás tan desesperado para dejar que _Malfoy_ use tu capa?" dijo Ginny en shock. "Wow. Las visiones DEBEN de ser malas."

Harry le lanzó una mirada enfadada y puso la capa y el mapa sobre la cama de Hermione, metiendo el chivatoscopio en su bolsillo. "Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura," dijo golpeando el mapa con su varita. "Snape… Snape… no está en su despacho, no está en su clase… dónde está?" Harry escaneó el mapa durante unos instantes, arrugando su ceja. Hermione rezó para que Snape se hubiera ido a Hogsmeade o algo parecido, pero no tuvo suerte; Harry pinchó su dedo en el mapa triunfalmente. "Ah, aquí está! Snape está en el despacho de McGonagall con ella…y Wood, eso parece."

"Qué están haciendo allí juntos?" preguntó Ginny, acercándose para mirar.

"El mapa no lo dice exactamente," le recordó Harry. Estaba sorprendido de descubrir durante su sexto año que Ginny, a quien los gemelos veían como su gran protegida, había sabido todo sobre el mapa y sus poderes; los gemelos le habían contado eso y sus paraderos. "Pero están allí, lo cual es algo bueno para nosotros… no está tan lejos como las mazmorras. Lo complicado va a ser conseguir pillar a Snape solo; yo, al menos, no quiero que Wood y McGonagall sepan lo que está pasando."

"Yo podría distraerles," se ofreció Ginny. "Decir que pasa algo extraño en la clase de Snape o algo parecido y hacer que deje el despacho."

"Eso servirá, pero no utilices su clase; se supone que estás en la torre de Gryffindor. Piensa en otra excusa por el camino," dijo Harry. Señaló una marca en el mapa, cerca de McGonagall "Oh, e intenta traerle hasta aquí, a este pasaje secreto; podremos escondernos allí y esperar por él. Si no viene en quince minutos, iremos a la clase de pocio-"

"Te estás _escuchando_ a ti mismo?" interrumpió Draco. "Suenas como un general planeando una batalla o algo así. Esto no parece merodear por ahí después del toque de queda; parece la guerra. Podemos ponernos en marcha?"

"No vamos a caber todos debajo de la capa," señaló Hermione.

"Yo iré fuera de ella," dijo Ginny. "Vosotros tendréis el mapa para observar a los profesores, y si me ven, siempre puedo decir que estoy de camino para encontrar a Snape."

"Yo no voy," repitió Hermione. "Yo voy a darme una ducha y me voy a la cama."

"Has tenido suficientes duchas este fin de semana para el resto de tu vida," le dijo Harry. "Hermione, te necesitamos. Tú tienes que influir en Snape."

"Aliarse para una broma no significa que ahora sea su mejor amiga en todo el mundo," dijo Hermione de forma exasperante.

Draco la tomó del brazo. "Tú vienes con nosotros."

Hermione rodeó las patas de la silla con sus pies y se agarró fuertemente a ella. "No, yo no voy."

"Sí, sí que vienes."

"Oblígame".

Draco y Hermione comenzaron un concurso de fieras miradas unos instantes antes de que Draco finalmente gruñera y tomara el respaldo de su silla. "Bien, te obligaré," le espetó. "Vamos, Potter."

Harry rellenó su túnica con la capa y el mapa; habían aprendido que, cuando tenían que merodear tan temprano por la noche, era mejor ponerse la capa en el pasillo, para no chocarse con nadie en la sala común, de camino al exterior, y revelar el hecho de que Harry poseía una capa de invisibilidad. Los Gryffindors no eran muy dados a los chismorreos, especialmente, no en cuanto a los que violaban el toque de queda cuando lo más probable era que sólo ellos se meterían en problemas por abandonar la sala común después del toque de queda.

Hermione aulló mientras Draco arrastraba su silla, inclinada por la parte de atrás, y empezaba a arrastrarla hacia la puerta, con la silla y todo. Trató de levantar su mano del respaldo para alcanzar su varita, pero la silla dio un ligero bandazo y se agarró al respaldo de nuevo, temerosa de perder el equilibrio. "Harry! Socorro!" dijo.

"Lo siento, Hermione," dijo Harry disculpándose. "Si Snape ha vuelto a su ser, tú podrías ser la única persona que podría sonsacarle alguna respuesta."

"Harry! Cómo _puedes_! Estás… estás COOPERANDO con MALFOY!"

Harry se quedó helado, parecía verde. Después de una larga pausa, empezó a seguirlos a ella y a Malfoy de nuevo. "Lo siento, Hermione," dijo, "pero si todo sale bien, NUNCA… _cooperaré_… con Malfoy otra vez."

Hermione le miró boquiabierta. Había algo que él no le estaba contando –probablemente algo que tenía que ver con las visiones- pero el hecho de que él permitiera que Draco Malfoy la carreteara por ahí era mucho más asombroso.

"Nunca un momento aburrido," murmuró Ginny mientras seguía a Harry, Hermione y Draco por la puerta.

Draco la empujó fuera, hacia el pasillo, y se pausó sólo momentáneamente para que la puerta se abriera, y luego la arrastró a la sala común. Docenas de estudiantes de todos los años todavía estaban despiertos, estudiando para los exámenes de final de semestre; todo el mundo miró con interés ante el sonido de una pared que se abría, luego se quedaron mirando mientras Draco arrastraba a una enfurruñada Hermione hacia la puerta, caminando detrás y manteniendo las dos manos en el respaldo de la silla. "Qué?" les espetó a todos los expectantes Gryffindors. Nadie dijo nada.

Draco siguió caminando hacia el hueco del retrato… y se chocó con otra persona. Draco se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro… y tragó bruscamente y giró en redondo a Hermione para que ella estuviera entre él y tres Weasleys que los observaban furiosos.

Hermione tragó con fuerza mientras miraba a Ron, que estaba flanqueado por Fred y George, todos con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y furiosas expresiones en sus caras.

"R- Ron?" dijo ella con indecisión.

"Sólo quiero que sepas, Hermione," gruñó Ron, "que puedes repasarme por la cara a tus compañeros muertos de amor y a tu profesor favorito todo lo que quieras, porque no me da miedo, y tampoco lo hacen McGonagall, Snape y Wood."

"Uh… qu?" dijo Hermione inteligentemente.

"Sabes perfectamente bien de qué estoy hablando," gruñó Ron.

"No nos gusta que Snape, McGonagall y Wood nos canten," dijo George fríamente.

"O que nos agarren por los hombros," añadió Fred.

"O que nos griten 'Feliz Navidad'," finalizó Ron.

Hermione se les quedó mirando._"__Qué__?"_

"Si eso es lo que quieres, Hermione," dijo Ron, "tendrás una guerra. Tú y Harry."

"Ron, yo no-"

"Guárdatelo," interrumpió Ron, y los tres caminaron alrededor de Hermione y se dirigieron a las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos.

"Eso ha sido… interesante," dijo Ginny, rompiendo el pesado silencio de la sala común.

"De qué estaban _hablando_?" se preguntó Hermione.

"A quién le importa? Tengo mayores problemas," dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros e inclinando de nuevo la silla de Hermione, casi tirándola de la silla mientras giraba su espalda para arrastrarla por el hueco del retrato.

"Harry, Ginny, alguien debería ir a hablar con él-" empezó a decir Hermione, pero Harry la cortó.

"Esto es más importante, Hermione," dijo Harry. Mientras Draco pateaba el hueco del retrato para que se abriera, Harry dio un paso al frente, agarró las patas de la silla de Hermione, y ayudó a Draco a levantar a Hermione hacia el pasillo.

"Oh, eso ha sido _genial_," se rió McGonagall. Ella, Snape y Oliver habían vuelto al despacho muy rápidamente, después de casi chocarse con Dumbledore de camino a la biblioteca. "Visteis la cara de Weasley?"

"Agarrar sus hombros fue un gran detalle," dijo Oliver, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba disfrutando bastante del hecho de haber podido asustar a los gemelos; él lo consideraba como un tipo de venganza por obligarle a contarles lo de Hermione, el tatuaje, y la guerra de las bromas. "Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez."

"Estoy segura de que lo haremos," dijo McGonagall. "Lo hemos estado haciendo durante años."

"…vosotros alguna vez aterrorizasteis a Angelina Johnson?" preguntó Oliver. "Hará unos siete años?"

"Oh, ella fue una de las mejores," dijo Snape con placer. "Parecía a punto de llorar. O a lo mejor de mearse encima."

"Incluso cuando estás contento, todavía eres un Slytherin," remarcó McGonagall, meneando su cabeza.

"Tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo," replicó Snape.

"Y?" dijo McGonagall, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Snape estaba a punto de responder cuando un golpe en la puerta le cortó. Los tres sacudieron sus cabezas alarmados. "Quién es?" dijo McGonagall.

"Soy Ginny Weasley, profesora! Ha habido un accidente-"

Snape, McGonagall y Oliver habían dejado ya de escuchar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al momento de oír la voz de Ginny. Después de una rápida conversación en susurros, Oliver fue hacia la puerta.

Arrastraron a Hermione, con silla y todo, a la primera escalera que bajaba antes de que ella finalmente se diera por vencida –o, para ser precisos, se asustara al pensar que Malfoy ayudara a que ella bajara un montón de escaleras y empezara a gritar. Se levantó de la silla a regañadientes, ayudó a Harry a esconderla en un pasadizo secreto y se escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad con Harry y Draco.

"Esto es demasiado extraño," murmuró Hermione mientras ella, Harry y Draco caminaban pasito a paso por el pasillo.

"Dímelo a mí," susurraron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron uno a otro con disgusto.

"Por favor, no hagáis eso," dijo Ginny. "Ya es bastante espeluznante vagar por ahí con vosotros tres debajo de la capa."

La capa de invisibilidad, que parecía tan espaciosa cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en sus primer año, ahora parecía haber encogido varias tallas. Aunque tanto Harry como Malfoy eran bastante delgados para los chicos de su edad, aún así estaban completamente desarrollados y eran bastante altos, y los dos tenían que encogerse para asegurarse de no enseñar los pies de ninguno. En un intento de permanecer uno alejado del otro, habían obligado a Hermione a caminar entre ellos, la cual no estaba contenta con ello; Harry no paraba de pisarla, y cada vez que Draco se chocaba con ella, ella saltaba y se apretaba contra Harry, algo que él encontraba muy desconcertante; él estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

"Hemos llegado ya?" lloriqueó Hermione, incapaz de ver otra cosa que el suelo y la espalda de Harry.

"Casi," dijo Harry con un suspiro, consultando su mapa. "Filch todavía está en su despacho, y Snape todavía está en el de McGonagall… hay un pasadizo secreto más adelante, pero no creo que bajar por la estrecha escalera sea una buena idea, mejor que cojamos el camino más largo…"

Hermione gimió con frustración. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir; estaba cansada, y su mente estaba zumbado con preguntas desagradables. Pero no, tenían que ir a ver a Snape. _Snape_, entre todas las personas.

"Hey, chicos," dijo Ginny pensativamente mientras guiaba el camino. "Alguien tiene alguna idea de POR QUÉ están juntos Snape, McGonagall y Oliver en el despacho de ella?"

"Y eso qué importa?" preguntó Harry.

"No tiene demasiado sentido, supongo," dijo Ginny, "pero es extraño. Oliver no suele pasar tiempo con los profesores tan a menudo, especialmente no con McGonagall y Snape. Y la primera vez que miramos el mapa fue al menos hace unos veinte minutos, y todavía no se han ido."

"Y de qué demonios estaba hablando Ron?" dijo Harry, calentando la conversación. "No dijo que pensaba que Hermione le había enviado a los tres para atacar a Ron y a los gemelos?"

"Algo sobre cantar y 'Feliz Navidad'," dijo Ginny vagamente.

"Es un villancico," dijo Hermione. "Aunque es más conocido en el mundo Muggle."

"… Snape atacó a Fred, George y Ron mientras cantaba un villancico?"

"Con la ayuda de McGonagall y Wood?"

"No sería la cosa más extraña que hayamos hecho últimamente," murmuró Draco.

"No me extraña que Ron piense que fuiste tú –Wood y Snape no tienen otra conexión," meditó Harry. "Sólo tú. Y contigo y Ron peleados-"

"No me hagas sentir peor-" empezó a decir Hermione, pero Draco la cortó.

"JA!" exclamó Draco en voz alta. "Así que HAY algún extraño triángulo amoroso entre tú, Wood y Snape!"

"Sí, Malfoy, eso suena muy lógico," dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos y pisoteando su pie.

"OW! Bueno, no hay otra explicación! Tú y Snape, tú y Wood…"

"Y por alguna razón, han unido fuerzas para aterrorizar a Ron con villancicos," finalizó Hermione. "Claaaaaaaaro. Tiene mucho sentido. En poco tiempo destaparás todos mis secretos. A lo mejor debería decírtelos ahora mismo –soy descendiente de una bruja que respiraba fuego y del propio Merlín, y soy una bailarina exótica los fines de semana. También uso la biblioteca para todas mis citas secretas con cada macho del cuerpo docente menor de cincuenta años."

"Es bueno oír que por fin has confesado," le replicó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Podemos tirarle por las escaleras ahora?" preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Ginny.

"No hasta que te hayas deshecho de la cadena, y sólo si yo puedo ayudar," le dijo Ginny.

"Lo mismo digo," convino Harry.

Lanzando insultos todo el camino, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco bajaron hacia el pasillo que había fuera del despacho de McGonagall. Harry, Hermione y Draco se escondieron dentro de un pasadizo secreto cercano, y Ginny llamó a la puerta.

"Quién es?" dijo una McGonagall que sonaba bastante nerviosa.

"Soy Ginny Weasley, profesora! Ha habido un accidente en el pasillo de camino a la torre de Gryffindor; parece una poción vertida de algún tipo y no puedo traspasarla, pero es-"

La puerta fue abierta de repente para revelar a un Oliver que parecía atemorizado, que agarró la parte frontal de la túnica de Ginny y la empujó dentro, y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el escritorio de McGonagall. "Hey! Qué estás- ARGH!"

Oliver tiró de ella hacia abajo, empujándole la cabeza e introduciéndola debajo de la mesa. Estaba tan atemorizada de su alrededor que trató de salir y casi se abrió la cabeza contra la parte de debajo de la mesa; el pequeño espacio de debajo del escritorio había sido agrandado con un hechizo similar al que pusieron en el antiguo coche de los Weasleys. Sentados bajo el escritorio estaban McGonagall y Snape, y en medio de ellos había un pequeño fuego verde que no parecía arruinar la alfombra sobre la que estaba ardiendo.

"Qué ocurre?" demandó Ginny mientras Oliver gateaba bajo el escritorio detrás de ella.

"La han seguido?" preguntó McGonagall cortantemente.

"Qué? No, por qué iban-"

"Estás segura?" interrumpió Oliver.

"Sí. Qué sucede?" inquirió ella.

"Albus," dijo Snape sombriamente. "Está tras nosotros. Nos va a atrapar."

"Um… el professor Dumbledor… está tras ustedes?"

"Eso he dicho, Weasley."

"Eh… por qué?"

"Porque es la verdad."

"No… quiero decir, por qué está tras ustedes?"

"Porque hemos robado sus gotas de limón."

Ginny se le quedó mirando. "Qué… es una gota de limón?"

"Esto," dijo Oliver, y él, McGonagall y Snape, todos le tendieron una gran bolsa de gominolas amarillas, "son gotas de limón."

"Y se las han robado a Dumbledore."

"Y ahora nos va a matar, si puede encontrarnos. Pero no nos encontrará aquí, no señor!" se regodeó Snape. "Malvavisco?"

Snape le puso un largo palito en su cara, un malvavisco a final de cuentas. McGonagall y Oliver cada uno tenía uno, también; pusieron el malvavisco con cuidado sobre el verde fuego. "Estamos haciendo pastelitos," explicó Oliver. "Una vieja receta; el marido de mi prima es un Muggle y me enganchó a estas cosas. Chocolate, una galletita salada, malvavisco… no hay nada mejor que eso."

"… estáis cocinando en una fogata debajo de un escritorio cuando Dumbledore está por ahí buscándoos?" susurró Ginny, incapaz de descifrar algo de lógica tras todo eso.

"Bueno, qué más podemos hacer?" dijo Oliver con practicidad.

"Sí, no es que vayamos a poder ir corriendo por los pasillos cantando 'Feliz Navidad'," dijo McGonagall, como si los tres hicieran eso regularmente.

"Por qué han robado sus gotas de limón?" preguntó Ginny, frotándose el borde de su nariz.

"Sólo para poder decir que habíamos hecho la Gran travesura de las gotas de limón," explicó Snape alegremente, retirando el malvavisco que le había ofrecido a Ginny y sujetándolo sobre el fuego él mismo.

"Claro. Eso suena completamente lógico," dijo Ginny con cansancio. Recordando su misión, añadió, "Um… profesor Snape, parece que hay una poción vertida en el pasillo que hay de camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Es un gran desastre, parece que no puedo encontrar el camino para rodearla; Hermione y yo lo hemos estado intentando cerca de tres horas. Hermione está tratando de limpiarla, pero me mandó para encontrar la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall, y ya que está usted aquí-"

"No puedo hacer nada, Weasley. Los pastelitos son más importantes."

"Eh… pero todo el pasillo está-"

"Eso puede esperar," le interrumpió Snape.

Ginny se frotó la cabeza. Era evidente para ella que los tres se habían vuelto locos; las personas normales no empezaban fogatas mientras se escondían debajo de escritorios, tras haber robado los caramelos del director. Había algo seriamente inquietante en ver a dos de las personas más estrictas que había conocido sentadas con las piernas cruzadas y tostando malvaviscos con un chico con el que sus hermanos habían salido durante años, que había visitado su casa durante las vacaciones y se sentaba de vez en cuando con los gemelos durante las comidas. Cuando combinaba su comportamiento con el hecho de que Harry y Hermione estaban esperando en el pasillo, bajo una capa de invisibilidad con _Malfoy_, aguardando a que Ginny tendiera un señuelo a Snape para que saliera y pudieran pedirle su ayuda…

"De repente no me siento muy bien," dijo Ginny. "Yo… creo que… me voy a ir."

Se giró para marcharse, pero Oliver bloqueó la salida. "No te puedo dejar ir sin que te comas una gota de limón." Ella arqueó una ceja en dirección a él y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. "De esa manera no podrás traicionarnos. Si te comieras una gota de limón, estarías en nuestro barco."

Ginny suspiró y extendió su mano. "Bien." Oliver puso una pieza de golosina en su mano y esperó a que ella se la pusiera en la boca antes de dejarla pasar. Ginny salió de debajo de la mesa y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

Harry, Hermione y Draco se habían separado un poco en el estrecho pasadizo secreto, sólo parcialmente cubiertos por la capa, con Harry manteniendo casi un contacto visual constante sobre el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que podían esconderse completamente antes de ser descubiertos. Draco seguía mirando el mapa con curiosidad.

"De dónde sacaste esa cosa, Potter?" preguntó Draco finalmente, que lo había visto tanto y había escuchado lo suficiente sobre él para saber lo que era.

"No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy."

"Sólo lo preguntaba, sabes," le espetó Draco. "No es que vaya a entregarte por tenerlo. Dumbledore probablemete ya lo sabe. Conociéndole, probablemente te lo dio él."

"No te oí quejarte cuando nos ayudó a venir hasta aquí," replicó Harry.

"Qué ha sido de la valentía de Gryffindor? Qué, no puedes dejar los dormitorios sin esconderte detrás de una capa y comprobar a los profesores con esa cosa del mapa?"

"Se llama 'no ser tan estúpido para que te pillen'".

"Harry, intenta no hablar con él, podrás?" dijo Hermione, apoyándose contra una pared, sus ojos medio cerrados. "Está mucho más callado cuando le ignoras."

Harry resopló, todavía observando el mapa. "Si pudiera hacer que estuviera callado ignorándole –hmmm. Esto es… interesante."

"Qué?" dijo Hermione, incorporándose y acercándose para mirar.

"El mapa… Oliver parece haber abierto la puerta, mientras que Snape y McGonagall se fueron aquí. Luego Oliver y Ginny se fueron juntos, y están todos de pie muy cerca… Demasiado cerca, de hecho."

"Harry, de acuerdo con la colocación de las ventanas y las puertas, están todos sentados en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall," señaló Hermione. "No hay suficiente espacio para tres adultos y Ginny para sentarse sobre la mesa."

"Y por qué iban a hacer eso, de todos modos?" se preguntó Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "A lo mejor hay algún tipo de hechizo en la habitación que no habíamos notado antes, un hechizo alargador o algo parecido. Algo que convertiría un pequeño espacio en un gran espacio, así todo lo que vemos es a ellos de pie en un pequeño espacio."

"A lo mejor… pero ese espacio es justo sobre la mesa, no?" dijo Harry.

"Hmm. Bueno, mira, aquí viene Ginny. Ella nos lo contará cuando llegue aquí."

"Hey, está sola!" exclamó Draco indignado. Se había acercado para ver por encima de sus hombros sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"Estoy segura de que nos lo explicará cuando llegue," le dijo Hermione, y se apartó de él. Se pusieron la capa por encima de sus cabezas, pero dejaron abierta la parte delantera para que Ginny pudiera verles, pero nadie que viniera por detrás de ellos pudiera.

Ginny empujó la entrada al pasadizo secreto un momento después, parecía bastante infeliz. Sus ojos permanecían mirando alrededor nerviosamente, y tenía una mirada en su cara como si acabara de comer algo en mal estado.

Tragando con fuerza y poniendo una cara aún más amarga, Ginny tosió ligeramente y habló. "Lo siento, chicos, estoy fuera de esto," dijo, sus ojos humedecidos. "No voy a comer más gotas de limón, y Snape es un sapo que está ocupado haciendo pastelitos."

"Qué?" dijo Draco, mirándola con furia.

"Soy vuestra amiga," les dijo a Harry y Hermione, ignorando a Draco, "pero no me voy a sentar alrededor de más fogatas. Esperad hasta la mañana para hablar con Snape." Y con eso, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó marchando.

"Fogatas?" repitió Hermione.

"En el despacho de McGonagall?" dijo Harry, mirando fijamente al mapa, como si esperara que le dijera algo más creíble.

"Pastelitos… por qué iban a estar haciendo pastelitos?" se preguntó Hermione. "Son todos sangres puras, verdad?"

"Qué es una gota de limón?" se preguntó Draco en voz alta, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de cualquiera de ellos.

"Supongo que tendremos que ir nosotros mismos," dijo Harry, ojeando la dirección en la que había desaparecido Ginny.

"Es demasiado sospechoso, ahora que ya hemos mandado a Ginny."

"Y?" Draco empezó a salir fuera de la capa. "Vamos dentro y le exigimos varias respuestas-"

"Si rememoras, la última vez que uno de nosotros estaba fuera en medio de la noche, con razón o sin ella, Gryffindor perdió ciento cincuenta puntos y Harry, Neville, tú y yo recibimos una detención."

"Fue todo culpa vuestra, por transportar un dragón ilegal," dijo Draco de forma engreída.

"Sólo porque tú nunca saldrías en defensa de un amigo- oh, espera, tú no _tienes_ ningún amigo de verdad-"

"Qué sabrás tú, Granger? Eres tan rarita que las únicas personas que pasarían tiempo contigo son- OW!"

Draco se quedó doblado; Harry acababa de pegarle un fuerte codazo en la barriga. "Me estás cansando mucho," gruñó.

"Yo llevo mucho tiempo cansado de ti," replicó Draco.

Harry empezó a decir algo, luego se detuvo. "Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Siempre te he odiado… Wow. Me siento mucho mejor."

"El sentimiento es mutuo. Por qué no ibas a odiarme?"

"Tú sabes por qué."

"No, no lo sé."

"Tú también tuviste la visión."

"Por qué iba ESO a hacerte pensar que no nos odiamos uno a otro? A lo sumo, yo pensaría que eso nos haría odiarnos más. Y, por cierto, esas visiones NO SON reales. No pueden serlo. Son falsas. Quiero decir, me mordió un diablo del queso. Seguro que es algún tipo de alucinación."

"Estoy REALMENTE cansada de esta mierda de las visiones," dijo Hermione. "Dejad de hablar de eso, sí? Snape está haciendo una fogata en el despacho de McGonagall, y si eso pudo asustar a Ginny, la gente que está al límite de su salud mental, como la gente que está de pie en este pasadizo secreto con su peor enemigo y una capa de invisibilidad, no será capaz de afrontarlo. Vamos a dormir un poco; de verdad, vosotros dos no habéis tenido suficiente por hoy? No han sido suficientes el espíritu del queso, el entrenamiento de quidditch y el intento de arrancar un brazo?

Con eso, Hermione salió del pasadizo secreto.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: Ya he vuelto!!! Que bien me lo he pasado en el viaje!! La verdad es que he estado tentada a quedarme por alli, pero ya veis que al final me he portado bien y estoy de vuelta... Tengo mil cosas que hacer que se han quedado de lado durante la ultima semana, por lo que intentare subir mas capis, pero supongo que ire un poco mas despacio. No os desespereis, vale? Un abrazo y espero que os haya gustado este tambien. Booh- _


	31. El Duelo de Champú

**Capítulo Treinta**

_El Duelo de Champú_

Entre sus visiones compartidas y su discusión interrumpida, Harry y Draco estuvieron los dos de un humor de perros todo el camino de vuelta al dormitorio. Aunque ninguno de ellos hablaba demasiado, Hermione prácticamente podía sentir su enfado irradiando en oleadas… el cual sólo aumentó cuando volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor (tras haber recuperado la silla y haberse quitado la capa) al encontrarse con todos los que habían estado en la sala común cuando se marcharon y algunos esperando por ellos, todos con expresiones enfadadas, como si estuvieran esperando una explicación o más cosas de las que cotillear. Ginny no estaba en ningún lado. Ignorando a todo el mundo, se dirigieron a su habitación.

"Necesito una ducha," balbució Hermione al momento de entrar en la habitación de invitados.

"Ya te has dado una hoy, no hace ni seis horas," señaló Harry.

"Y unas diecisiete ayer," murmuró Draco con una expresión de dolor. Parecía como si el incidente de la cabeza hinchada, la enfermería, la pelea de comida, y el fiasco del cuarto de baño hubieran ocurrido hacía siglos; era difícil creer que hubieran estado encadenados sólo tres días.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de mirar hacia atrás, a Harry, con cansancio. "Necesito otra," dijo cansinamente. Había sudado ligeramente al haber estado bajo la capa y al haber escapado de Draco durante el entrenamiento, y se sentía un poco sucia; a lo mejor era sólo su imaginación –o a lo mejor uno de los chicos no se había bañado convenientemente- pero también pensó que todavía era capaz de oler queso rancio.

Harry echó un vistazo a los libros, sin duda pensando que, por lo menos, tendría una oportunidad para investigar lo de las visiones si estuviera en el baño, en lugar de en la cama, y asintió, sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia Draco, que frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Hermione recogió su camisón y algunas toallas limpias, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Harry intentó leer mientras Hermione se duchaba, pero parecía que Draco había desarrollado el mal hábito de ser incapaz de permanecer en silencio o quieto, y finalmente empezó a rivalizar con Harry. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaban gritándose uno al otro.

"Por lo menos yo no tengo _una_ sangre sucia que haga mis deberes por mí!"

"Sólo estás celoso porque tus únicos amigos son tan estúpidos como tú!"

Hermione gruñó, pues había sido capaz de apartarlos de su mente hasta ese momento; sin embargo, estaba empezando a perder toda la paciencia. En algún momento entre "por lo menos son sangre limpia!" y "sí, y consanguíneos!" Hermione hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió –agarró una pastilla de jabón del estante de la ducha y la lanzó a través de la cortina de la ducha en dirección a Harry y a Draco.

"OW!" gritó Harry una fracción de segundo después.

"Qué demo-?" exclamó Draco antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Lo siento, Harry," le dijo Hermione sumisamente.

"Por qué has hecho eso?" inquirió Harry.

"Estaba apuntando a Malfoy!"

"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero tu puntería apesta."

"JAJAJAJAJAJA—OW!"

Hermione escuchó un sonido parecido al de una bofetada, y sólo pudo asumir que Harry le había tirado la pastilla de jabón a Draco. Se giró para mirar a través de la cortina de la ducha; todo lo que podía ver eran sombras, pero daba la sensación de que ahora estaban jugando al loco juego de atrapa el jabón; uno tiraba el jabón, el otro usaba sus reflejos de jugador de quidditch para atraparlo (en ocasiones agarrándolo torpemente debido a lo escurridizo que era), y luego lo lanzaba de vuelta. Por qué se molestaban en lanzar jabón en lugar de usar varitas o los puños, ella no lo podía decir, pero estaba preocupada de que hubieran perdido la cabeza por completo.

Ella suspiró, suponiendo que sería preferible acabar de ducharse, y se giró, demasiado cansada y enfadada para enfrentarse a sus payasadas en ese momento. Justo cuando había cerrado sus ojos y había puesto su cabeza bajo el chorro para aclarar su champú, escuchó la cortina crujir y un momento después, algo tocó su espalda.

Hermione gritó y dio un salto al otro lado de la cucha. Girándose tan rápido como pudo y abriendo sus ojos, vio el brazo de Draco dentro de la bañera, moviéndose de lado a lado por alguna razón. Justo cuando ella empezó a moverse hacia adelante con la intención de arrancarle los dedos, la mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su botella de acondicionador y se retiró.

"HEY! Devuélveme eso!" gritó Hermione.

"Ja! Vamos, Potter! Enséñame de qué estás hecho!" gritó Draco, ignorándola.

Otra mano peinó su espalda, y Hermione se encogió y saltó de nuevo hacia atrás, a la parte delantera de la ducha. Esta vez era la mano de Harry, que estaba buscando a tientas dentro de la ducha; él tomó su botella de champú y replicó, "Cuando quieras, pequeño gilipollas!"

Una serie de estruendosos porrazos y gritos diversos de cosas como "JA!" y "Chúpate ESA!" empezaron. Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y echó un vistazo a través de la cortina de la ducha; Harry y Draco estaban luchando con sus productos de cuidado de pelo, esquivando golpes, como lo harían en una pelea de esgrima y encajando otros de vez en cuando.

"Ríndete, Malfoy!" dijo Harry durante un momento de pausa en el que él y Draco retrocedieron, jadeando y agarrando sus botellas en ristre.

"Nunca!" proclamó Draco, y arremetió contra Harry, balanceándose peligrosamente.

Harry se hizo a un lado y le golpeó en la cabeza cuando pasó de largo. "No vas a vencerme," le advirtió Harry. "He luchado contra un basilisco con una espada, _y_ salí victorioso."

"Sí? Eso fue hace cinco años, y yo he esquivado algunas ramitas sueltas de la escoba de Wood esta misma tarde, así que creo que correré el riesgo!"

Draco, obligado a detener sus embestidas por culpa de la cadena, se giró y lanzó su botella hacia Harry, que la bloqueó. Casi demasiado rápido de ver, Draco batió su botella bajo la guardia de Harry y golpeó fuertemente a Harry en el costado. Hermione se giró con indignación mientras la batalla continuaba, luego se dio cuenta de que no podía acabar de ducharse sin su acondicionador.

Hermione buscó su varita, que ahora guardaba en su esposa, sujeta con un hechizo en la parte alta de la pared de la ducha, lejos del agua. Estiró su mano izquierda por la cortina, luego levantó su varita y gritó, "_Accio acondicionador_!"

Incluso cuando la botella zumbó hacia su mano, escuchó a Draco gritar "No es justo! Pequeña zorra!" y la botella de Harry golpeó más repetidamente el cuerpo de Draco. Antes de que Hermione pudiera sentirse orgullosa de ello, la mano de Draco volvió a sumergirse en la ducha, dándole un susto de muerte otra vez. En esta ocasión, su mano estaba delante de ella; como no quería que él perdiera los nervios y el juicio como para abrir la cortina y mirar dónde había otra botella, ella le golpeó unas cuantas veces con su bote de acondicionador y de mala gana le tendió el bote de su caro champú "jóvenes magos".

Hermione se negaba a permitir que su insignificante pelea la molestara (después de todo, ella había visto y había participado en una buena cantidad de insignificantes peleas durante los últimos días), e hizo todo lo posible por ignorarles. Básicamente usó su brazo derecho para acondicionar su pelo y acabó de lavarse (mientras Draco seguía tirando de su brazo izquierdo durante el transcurso de la pelea) y cantó viejas canciones pop Muggles para disimular el ruido. Terminó su ducha sin mayores disgustos, y se las arregló para secarse y vestirse dentro de la ducha sin caerse (lo cual no era una tarea fácil, con Draco corriendo alrededor del cuarto de baño). Una vez que hubo acabado, detuvo su canturreo para ver si habían parado de pelear, y, cuando un grito de "MUERE!" llegó a sus oídos, seguido por "Cuándo aprenderéis, anormales malignos, que NADA PUEDE MATARME!" ella reanudó su canto.

Media hora y casi un cd entero después, Hermione decidió que no podía permanecer en la ducha toda la noche y descorrió la cortina, poniendo fin a su canto.

Si no hubiera estado cantando tan alto, a lo mejor habría notado que en algún momento Harry y Draco habían dejado de gritarse insultos y que un golpe de bote habría causado un sonido mucho más hueco, pero como había estado medio gritando con todas sus fuerzas, se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver lo que encontraron sus ojos. Harry y Draco todavía estaban manteniendo un duelo, pero parecía que en algún momento de la pelea uno de ellos había tenido la brillante idea de lanzar un chorro de champú al otro, y el otro le había imitado. Harry estaba ahora cubierto en una viscosa sustancia azul que sólo podía ser "jóvenes magos," mientras que Draco estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en el champú con esencia a manzana de Hermione. Todo el cuarto de baño parecía haber sido cubierto de babas azules y verdes, y sobre ellas, Draco y Harry todavía estaban en ello con sus botes casi vacíos, resbalando en el champú, pero consiguiendo permanecer de pie de alguna manera. Los gritos habían cesado porque los dos chicos mantenían sus bocas bien cerradas, en un intento de mantener la suciedad alejada de sus bocas.

"Qué estáis HACIENDO?" chilló Hermione.

Harry miró hacia ella y rápidamente perdió el equilibrio; aterrizó fuertemente sobre su costado. Draco dejó escapar un grito triunfal y avanzó hacia él… y entonces se cayó de pleno sobre su espalda, gracias a que Hermione le había dado un buen tirón a la cadena.

"Cual es vuestro PROBLEMA?" gritó Hermione. "Sois unos niños pequeños? Quién en su sano juicio tendría un _duelo de_ _champú_?"

"Empezó él!" dijo Harry con indignación.

"No, ÉL empezó!" se apresuró en decir Draco.

"No, ÉL-"

"Técnicamente, empecé yo," interrumpió Hermione, "pero eso fue un accidente-"

"No lo fue," murmuró Draco, incorporándose.

"Y no tiene importancia! Eso no os da derecho a malgastar un buen champú mientras os estáis golpeando-"

"Mi _champú_!" lloriqueó Draco, que se acababa de dar cuenta de que lo había malgastado todo. "Te voy a hacer pagar por esto, Potter!"

Harry forcejeó para sentarse. "Adelante, Malfoy."

"PARAD!" gritó Hermione, aleteando su mano casi salvajemente. "PARAD YA! Teneis IDEA de cuántas maldiciones sé? Vais a parar, y vais a ir a dormir, u os voy a convertir en cangrejos ermitaños!"

A regañadientes, Harry miró a Draco y puso su bote a un lado. Draco hizo lo mismo; él espero a que Harry soltara su bote primero, luego soltó el suyo, ya que no quería ser golpeado con una maldición en la espalda por una chica enfadada, especialmente no desde que había sido bastante amoratado durante la pasada hora, entre haber sido golpeado con botes de champú, los puños de Harry, y las paredes y el suelo (ya tenía suficientes moratones por el momento, dado lo mal que había ido su fin de semana).

"_Evanesco_," entonó Hermione, apuntando su varita a ningún punto concreto de la habitación. El champú desapareció, dejando sólo un débil olor a manzanas y lo que ella asumió que era el champú de Draco. Luchando contra la necesidad de gruñir, pisoteó hacia el lavabo para lavarse los dientes. Buscó su tubo de pasta de dientes… y descubrió que había desaparecido. Suspirando profundamente, preguntó, "Alguien quiere decirme qué ha pasado con mi pasta de dientes?"

"Um… está… allí," farfulló Harry, y se levantó, cruzó la habitación, y recogió algo del suelo antes de caminar hacia Hermione y tenderle un tubo casi vacío de pasta de dientes.

"Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Hermione con cansancio, incapaz de interpretar más momentos Señora Weasley.

"Um… bueno…" empezó a decir Harry, enrojeciendo y frotándose la nuca, "yo desarmé a Malfoy… y él sacó su varita y trató de convocar algo, pero creo que falló-"

"NO fallé," murmuró Draco apesadumbradamente.

"Y tu pasta de dientes salió zumbando, sólo que no funcionó tan bien como espada, así que me lanzó un chorro con tu pasta de dientes, y mientras yo estaba tratando de apartarme, vi tu crema-"

Hermione balbució enfadada; ahora que lo pensaba, el olor de la habitación no era de manzanas y "Jóvenes magos," sino de manzanas y melocotones. "Mi crema favorita? Mi crema de maravilloso olor, mi crema de maravilloso tacto, mi _extremadamente__ cara_ crema con esencia a melocotón?"

"Te compraré una nueva," dijo Harry sumisamente, recogiendo una gran botella del suelo y colocándola en el lavabo de un golpe ruido seco.

"Y _luego_ qué pasó?" inquirió Hermione, estrechando sus ojos.

"Bueno… yo le chorreé con la crema, luego él escapó, así que traté de volver al lavabo… sólo que no funcionó demasiado; me resbalé con la crema y la pasta de dientes, y accidentalmente le di una patada a su champú… y él me lo vertió encima, así que le disparé con tu champú…"

Harry se detuvo, ruborizándose y acobardándose ante ella como si fuera un estudiante de primer año enfrentándose a una enfadada McGonagall. Hermione suspiró, usó un hechizo para limpiar sus dientes lo mejor que pudo, y se fue a la habitación. "Me voy a la cama."

Tan pronto puso un pie en la habitación principal, sonó un golpe en la puerta. "Um… Hermione?" se oyó la voz de Neville, que sonaba bastante preocupado. "Estás ahí?"

"Qué ocurre, Neville?" preguntó Hermione, apresurándose hacia la puerta, Draco rezagándose tras ella.

"Sólo me… preguntaba si estás bien. He oído gritos…"

"Y quién estaba cantando esas viejas canciones de los Backstreet Boys?" gritó otra voz, que era inconfundiblemente la de Lavender Brown. Hermione se quedó congelada con su mano sobre el pomo.

"Cuántas personas hay ahí fuera, Neville?" preguntó Hermoine con cautela, alejándose lentamente de la puerta.

"Um… unas cuantas…"

"Treinta y dos!" dijo Dennis Creevey amablemente.

"_Treinta y dos_?" repitió con incredulidad Harry.

"Habéis armado mucho barullo, sabéis," dijo George. "Os hemos oído desde la habitación de Ron."

"De qué estás hablando?" dijo Dean Thomas. "Vosotros dos tenías vuestras orejas contra la puerta cuando Seamus y yo- OW!"

"Harry estaba gritando 'soy inmortal; come poción?'" preguntó Colin Creevey.

"Era loción!" respondió Draco a voces sin pensar.

"Por qué huele todo como a manzanas y melocotones?" inquirió Parvati Patil.

"Olvida eso, por qué estabais peleando?" quiso saber Jack Sloper.

"Hey, qué ocurrió con aquel monstruo de queso, chicos?" preguntó Seamus Finnigan.

"Puedo entrar?" se escuchó la voz de Ginny. Por lo visto había superado lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de McGonagall; sonaba bastante divertida. "_Esto_ tengo que escucharlo."

"Oh, estate callada, Ginny, o me aseguraré de que tengas otra fogata con Snape!" gritó Hermione enfadada.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la puerta durante unos minutos; Hermione sólo podía especular, pero estaba bastante segura de que todo el mundo estaba ahora mirando inquisitoriamente a Ginny. "…Gracias, Hermione," dijo Ginny después de un momento, suspirando. "Muchas gracias."

"Fogata con Snape?" repitió Fred.

"… creo que me voy a retirar, y a pensar en una buena explicación… aunque ya os puedo decir que fundamentalmente su argumento será que Hermione delira."

"Yo NO deliro! Sólo por eso, tendrás gotas de limón por Navidad!"

"…Qué es una gota de limón?" preguntó Neville, que, como la mayoría de los sangre limpia, no estaba familiarizado con los caramelos Muggle.

"Buenas noches, Hermione!" dijo Grinny. "Buenas noches, Harry!"

"Buenas noches," dijeron los dos avinagradamente.

"No te puedes ir, Gin! Tú eres nuestro pase de entrada!" exclamó una de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny.

"Que alguien la detenga!" gritó Fred.

"Atrás! Os lanzaré el Moco Murciélago a todos y cada uno de vosotros!"

"Tened cuidado, chicos, creo que lo dice en serio!" dijo George nerviosamente.

"Estás muy en lo cierto, lo digo en serio!"

"Pero ella es la única que sabe la contraseña! Cómo vamos a _entrar_?" lloriqueó Lavender.

"NADIE va a entrar!" casi gritó Hermione. "Yo me voy a la cama!"

"Hey, es cierto que tú y Malfoy tenéis que compartir una cama?" preguntó Parvati.

"NO!" gritaron al unisono Harry, Hermione y Draco.

"Bien. Esperaremos aquí fuera. Harry tiene que salir en algún momento!" gritó Lavender. Harry se retiró de la puerta nerviosamente.

"De hecho, Harry no ha estado durmiendo en nuestra habitación," dijo Seamus.

Hubo otra larga pausa. Hermione puso la cabeza entre sus manos; seguramente, un instante después, todo el mundo empezaría a hablar a la vez, especulando sobre por qué ahora Harry compartía habitación con Hermione.

"Entonces está durmiendo _ahí dentro?"_

"Con Hermione y con MALFOY?"

"SABÍA que Hermione había dejado a Ron por él!"

"Nunca pensé esto de ti, chica!"

"Vamos Hermione, vamos Hermione, vamos, vamos, vamos Hermione!"

"Paga, Andrew! Son cinco galeones!"

"VOY A INSONORIZAR LA PUERTA!" gritó Hermione.

"_En serio_?" dijo Fred, su tono tan sugestivo que Hermione juró que le estrangularía. "Y por qué exactamente?" Sonaron una gran serie de carcajadas.

"Oh, ya está BIEN!" rugió Hermione.

Hermione quitó el pestillo a la puerta y tiró para abrirla, levantando su varita… y de repente hubo una estampida para regresar a la pared y al interior de la sala común. Harry se apresuró hacia delante para tratar de detenerla, haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir que bajara su varita y consiguiéndolo justo a tiempo para que la pared empezara a cerrarse tras el último Gryffindor. Fred y George, que vieron cómo Harry la contenía momentáneamente, se detuvieron.

"Por cierto, Hermione," la llamó Fred mientras la pared se cerraba, "bonito camisón!"

Harry soltó a Hermione, que lanzó una mirada furiosa a la blanca pared, pero se giró y marchó de vuelta a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Harry le sonrió débilmente mientras cerraba la puerta, le echó el pestillo, y puso unos pocos hechizos sobre ella.

"Recuerdas lo que dijiste el último verano," dijo Harry mientras se metía en la cama cerca de ella, "sobre escribir un libro? A lo mejor incluso una serie, contando la historia de Ron, tú y yo, y venciendo a Voldemort, y de todo nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts?"

"Sí?" dijo Hermione.

"Si alguna vez escribes ese libro," le dijo Harry mientras se quitaba sus gafas, "no incluyas esta parte".

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: bueno.. está clarísimo que JK Rowling no incluyó esta parte de la historia... pero para eso ya tenemos este fic, no? Espero que esta parte también os haya gustado. Creo que ésta es la historia con más visitas del mundo, poruqe la verdad es que tiene un tráfico que no veas... jajajajaja. Eso está bien. Un besazo!!! _


	32. Échale la Culpa de Todo a la Guerra de

**Capítulo Treinta y uno**

_Échale la Culpa de Todo a la Guerra __de las Bromas_

Por un momento, daba la sensación de que por esa noche Harry y Draco habían dejado de pelear. Los dos estaban callados, y Hermione iba a ser capaz de quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, no poco después de que ella empezara a respirar con regularidad, Draco murmuró, "Esto es todo culpa tuya."

"_Mi_ culpa?" siseó Harry con incredulidad.

Draco, cuya principal intención era despertar a Hermione groseramente de su sueño (después de todo, ella se había pasado con él, no merecía una noche de descanso), miró a Harry. "Sí, tú. Si no hubieras empezado todo este lío-"

"YO? YO? Tú empezaste este lío!" le espetó Harry tan alto como se atrevió. "Tú, con tu broma a Hermione!"

"Si no fueras tan gilipollas, nunca la habría empezado."

"_Yo_ soy el gilipollas? Ja! Nunca has sido otra cosa que un gilipollas, y todo el mundo en Hogwarts está de acuerdo."

"Oh, buena respuesta, Potter. Quién te la enseñó? La comadreja? O ese gran ogro de Hagrid?"

"Cierra la boca," le espetó Harry, sabiendo que Draco sólo estaba intentando provocarle… pero él había sudado la gota gorda los últimos días por culpa de Draco, y su paciencia se había agotado.

"Por qué no me obligas, Potter?"

"Por qué simplemente no te tiras de la torre de astronomía, Malfoy?"

"Por qué no te tiro yo de ella?"

"Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas."

"Una vez más, gran respuesta. No había escuchado esa desde antes de empezar en Hogwarts."

"Por qué estás todavía EN Hogwarts? Por qué no has podido ir a prisión o morir como el perdedor de tu padre y el resto de los mortí-"

"Por qué no pudiste morir _tú_ con _tus_ padres, como se suponía que tenías que haber hecho?" le interrumpió Draco con enfado.

Los dos habían llegado a su límite; buscaron sus varitas simultáneamente, pero Draco la encontró primero. Empezó a decir un hechizo; en un desesperado intento por detenerle, Harry echó su cuerpo a un lado y golpeó la cadena, tirando a Draco al suelo. La varita de Draco salió volando de su mano; él golpeó el suelo y trató de alcanzar las piernas de Harry, tratando de empujarle hacia abajo antes de que Harry pudiera coger su propia varita. Harry le dio una patada, tan fuerte como pudo con su pie descalzo, y Draco gritó antes de agarrar el pie de Harry y tirar. Harry salió volando hacia atrás en la cama, dando patadas a Draco en la dirección opuesta a la que él iba… de manera que Hermione se despertó cuando Harry aterrizó dolorosamente sobre su estómago y su brazo izquierdo casi había sido arrancado de su articulación por Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, centelleando con furia mientras Harry se desmontaba de ella. Giró su varita y golpeó a los dos con el hechizo Impedimenta, que era doloroso pero no paralizante. Los dos se levantaron suficientemente rápido, mirándola con recelo.

"No voy a ser tirada de mi cama cada noche," gruñó Hermione. "Desde el espíritu del queso hasta el champú, he tenido un día duro hoy, y vosotros dos no vais a hacerlo aún más duro!"

Hermione avanzó, y los dos chicos retrocedieron rápidamente, Draco más preocupado que Harry (pues Draco no tenía siete años de amistad de su parte –o la habilidad de apartarse de ella más de cinco pies), pero Hermione se detuvo una vez que estuvo alejada de la cama y se giró en redondo. Agitó su varita y pronunció un hechizo de levitación; las mesillas de noche de Harry y Hermione se elevaron alto en el aire y, con la varita de Hermione dirigiéndolas se asentaron al otro lado de la cama. El mismo destino encontró la mesita de noche de Draco, y otro giro de su varita hizo que las dos camas colisionaran con un estruendoso crash. Finalmente, pronunció un hechizo previsor, algo que Harry le había visto usar varias veces cuando quería asegurarse de que era la única que podía deshacer un hechizo.

"Ahí," dijo ella con satisfacción, y se subió de nuevo a la cama, lo cual era un poco más difícil sin que el espacio entre medias estuviera ahí; los colchones estaban uno al ras del otro. Considerando la longitud de la cadena, ninguno de ellos sería capaz de caerse de cualquier lado si dormían a lados separados de la cama.

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Harry, mirándola con horror.

"Me estoy asegurando de que no me tiráis al suelo nunca más," dijo Hermione adormilada, que ya estaba acurrucándose debajo de las mantas con su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Yo NO voy a dormir con las camas una al lado de la otra," dijo Harry.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Draco, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho tanto como pudo con la cadena estirándose sobre la cama.

"Vosotros mismos," dijo Hermione, cerrando sus ojos.

Harry le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, luego se animó y miró a Draco. "Bueno, si tú no vas a dormir aquí, entonces por qué me iba a importar?" sonrió ante la furiosa expresión de Draco. "Buenas noches, Malfoy!"

Harry se introdujo en la cama. Hermione abrió los ojos lo justo para mirar a Draco y sonreír con suficiencia, y luego los dos, ella y Harry, intentaron dormir.

Draco consideró la posibilidad de hacer el suficiente ruido para mantenerles despiertos toda la noche, pero no tenía duda de que acabaría paralizado sobre el suelo otra vez; Harry y Hermione eran los dos mejores que él con los hechizos, y pensó en golpearles mientras dormían, pero no veía cómo podía tomar ventaja sobre los dos a la vez, sino que los dos estarían furiosos cuando se despertaran (y, por tanto, sería más peligroso). Realmente no veía ninguna manera de golpearles con algo realmente espantoso sin despertarles, y no tenía sentido noquearles cuando ya estaban durmiendo… a no ser que lo llevara hasta el final y los matara, pero eso probablemente tendría serias repercusiones; por alguna razón, la opinión pública actual los quería a los dos vivos.

Él suspiró. Estaba cansado, y si dormía de pie, no iba a descansar nada. Sabía unos cuantos hechizos que podrían separar las camas otra vez, pero probablemente todos despertarían a Harry y Hermione, y a Draco no le apetecía nada pelear en ese momento. No había manera posible de arreglar la situación de las camas sin que los dos le atacaran, y Draco estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en una, de todos modos.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, enfurruñado. Se imaginó que encontrarían una manera de empujarle fuera de su cama… pero, en realidad, por qué debería dejarles? Por qué tenía que perder sueño? Era _su_ cama, y por lo que él había visto, Harry y Hermione no se movían mucho mientras dormían. Probablemente podría dormir en el otro lado… y entonces los dos Gryffindors podrían verle por la mañana y darse cuenta de que no habían ganado después de todo. No iba a dejar que le marearon de esta manera; y cuando vieran que Draco no había entregado por completo su cama, probablemente volverían a separarlas, dado lo inmaduros que eran.

"Bien," susurró Draco para sí mismo, y se subió a la cama, tan lejos como pudo de Hermione y de Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny bajó con dificultad las escaleras, con ojeras bajo sus ojos. No había sido capaz de que le dejaran en paz durante siglos, y las preguntas sólo cesaron cuando usó su Moco Murciélago en Lavender Brown. Aún así, Ginny no había sido capaz de dormir; las conversaciones de sus compañeras de cuarto la habían mantenido despierta, y cuando por fin consiguió dormir, sus sueños habían sido rarísimos. Soñó que estaba de nuevo bajo el escritorio de McGonagall con Snape, Oliver y McGonagall, y los cotilleos de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny se colaron en su sueño, así que los tres profesores sonaban como chicas adolescentes y no discutían sobre otra cosa que no fueran Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco. Ellos también seguían pidiéndole que comiera gotas de limón; en algún instante alrededor de su quinta declinación, empezaron a lanzarle grandes bolsas de gotas de limón, y cuando estaba prácticamente sepultada bajo ellas, el escritorio explotó sobre ellos y ella miró hacia arriba para ver a Dumbledore de pie, que daba aún más miedo de lo que nunca había dado Voldemort y estaba gritándole por haberle robado. Ginny se levantó de golpe, maldiciendo la existencia de Hermione y de Harry, y trató de volver a dormir, sólo para soñar con Snape un poco más. En esta ocasión, él le había regalado un suéter navideño como el que le habían visto llevar por ahí, y luego le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para arrancarle el brazo a Draco y que sería expulsada si no lo hacía y tendría un juicio en el Ministerio y sería sentenciada a llevar puesto el suéter por el resto de su vida si la declaraban culpable.

No hace falta decir que, después de eso, se dio por vencida y no durmió más.

Estaba increíblemente cansada, pero por lo menos había conseguido unos minutos de última hora para estudiar; estaba un poco preocupada por no haber tenido tiempo para estudiar durante las últimas semanas, pero estaba casi segura de que podría arañar un suficiente. En realidad estaba más preocupada por el asunto de las gotas de limón; de seguro Dumbledore no estaba realmente persiguiendo a McGonagall, Wood y Snape, verdad? No, por supuesto que no. Ya los habría pillado…. Verdad?

Ginny hizo lo posible por no pensar en ello mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Hermione, imaginando que ella se escondería allí todo el tiempo posible antes de escabullirse hacia las cocinas para desayunar. Desde el entrenamiento de quidditch de Hermione, circulaban un montón de rumores sobre Hermione y Snape… y que treinta y un Gryffindors supieran que Ginny se había sentado alrededor de, al menos, una "fogata" con Snape no iba a hacer su vida muy fácil.

Estaba casi al pie de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas cuando un gran, horripilante, alarido rompió la calma de la temprana mañana como una espada de samurái; casi se cayó por el resto de las escaleras debido al shock. Reconoció el grito inmediatamente del día anterior –Malfoy. Otro alarido profundo –la voz de Harry, estaba segura de ello- se unió al ruido. Lo que quiera que fuera, tenía que ser grande; los dos sonaban absolutamente aterrorizados.

Pudo oír cómo la gente se despertaba con asustados gañidos a su alrededor; el sonido estaba retumbando alrededor de la torre de Gryffindor y probablemente por media séptima planta. Ginny se enderezó en las escaleras y corrió hacia la habitación de Hermione, rogando para que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

* * *

Draco se despertó bastante de repente, tan de repente que no estaba seguro de la causa. Algo llamó su atención y giró la cabeza a la derecha… para ver a Hermione, arrodillada a su lado.

"Ya era hora," dijo sonriéndole de una característica manera sugestiva. "He estado esperando siglos a que te despertaras."

"Por qué simplemente no has gritado o algo así?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a ella con recelo.

"Estabas muy mono mientras dormías," dijo, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

Draco tragó fuertemente, preguntándose si éste era algún tipo de broma, o si la habían embrujado de alguna manera… y deseando fervientemente que fuera su imaginación.

"Dónde está Potter?" dejó escapar, sabiendo que Harry estaría alucinando en ese preciso momento si Hermione estuviera actuando de la manera en que Draco pensaba.

"Le pedí que se fuera."

"Tú… por qué?" inquirió Draco, sintiendo una sacudida de pánico.

"Porque quiero estar a solas contigo," dijo ella, deslizando un dedo por su mandíbula y bajándolo por su cuello.

"Por qué?" preguntó Draco con una voz aguda que sonó más como un chillido. Todos sus sentidos estaban gritándole que escapara, pero él no parecía poder moverse.

"Quiero contarte un secreto," dijo, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro. Su mano seguía moviéndose hacia su pecho, muy despacio, sus caricias ligeras como una pluma.

"Qué?" se atragantó Draco. _CORRE__ CORRE __CORRE__CORRE_ Le estaba gritando su cerebro.

Hermione se inclinó y puso su voz muy cerca de su oreja… muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. "Tenías razón. _Puedo_ deshacerme de la cadena."

"Q-qué… tú… cómo… puedes?" tartamudeó Draco, su cerebro negándose a procesar esto.

"Es sólo que no quiero," continuo ella.

"Te gustan las cadenas, eh?" dijo él, luego se maldijo a sí mismo; eso NO era lo mejor que podía decir en un momento como este. Ella se estaba abalanzando sobre él! QUÉ ESTABA OCURRIENDO?

Hermione rió tontamente. "Bueno, eso… y tú."

"Yo?"

Hermione se detuvo, mirándole fijamente. "Oh, la cara que has puesto," dijo con diversión. "Tan asustado y temeroso…" Un misterioso brillo apareció en sus ojos. "Te ayudaré a relajarte, no te preocupes."

_CORRE ESTÚPIDO_ Gritó su cerebro, pero Draco todavía estaba petrificado en el sitio. Las órdenes de correr le estaban ahora advirtiendo con la frase "Granger me está seduciendo, Granger me está seduciendo," la cual seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza como un mantra.

Hermione empezó a inclinarse sobre él, sus labios se partieron y sus ojos se cerraron. El terror puro luchó con la anticipación y la excitación… él quería que ella lo hiciera, pero la odiaba, sí, él la odiaba, él la odiaba…

"ARGH! NO!"

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se sacudió y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Hermione se había ido.

_Un sueño, _pensó Draco con felicidad, el alivio inundándole mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos._Era sólo un sueño. __Granger__ no ha intentado besarme. __De hecho, no estoy encadenado a ella. Estoy en mi cama, y la Guerra de las bromas nunca ha ocurrido. __Estoy en el __domi__torio__ de __Slytherin__… y aparentemente hay alguie__n más conmigo, así que ayer seguro que tuve__ una gran noche…_

Draco cambió un poco de opinión; alguien estaba arremolinado a su cuerpo, sin duda alguien con quien se había emborrachado anoche; su cabeza le dolía muchísimo, y se sentía como si tuviera unos pocos moratones… así que todos los signos apuntaban a que se había emborrachado. Era extraño; él casi nunca se permitía estar tan borracho como para despertarse con resaca, sin recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero no podía haber otra explicación-

"Hermione, deja de moverte," murmuró una voz decididamente masculina.

La voz de Harry Potter.

Draco abrió los ojos y se giró para mirar a su acompañante. Aparentemente, la guerra de las bromas sí que había ocurrido. Él estaba encadenado de veras a Hermione. Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba amoratado por muchas razones, una de las cuales era que Hermione le había golpeado en la cabeza con la escoba de Oliver y Harry le había dado porrazos con un bote de champú.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que Harry estaba abrazado a él.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry se despertó con una sacudida. Su cabeza no estaba sobre el estómago de una de sus mejores amigas… sino del pecho de su peor enemigo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Qué ocurre? Qué pasa?" Hermione estaba ahora despierta, su varita en alto, la varita de Harry en su mano libre y extendida hacia él, pero él no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Harry se había sentado, al igual que lo había hecho Draco, y los dos estaban gritándose a la cara; ella no podía ver cuál era el problema.

Harry salió de la cama, todavía gritando, y corrió como un lunático al cuarto de baño. Un momento después, el sonido de una violenta vomitona reemplazó a sus gritos mortificados.

"Harry!" gritó Hermione, tratando de seguirle, pero sólo consiguiendo llegar a los pies de la cama por culpa de la cadena; trató de tirar de ella, pero Draco se negaba a moverse, todavía gritando con completo terror. "HARRY! Estás bien?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo entonces, y Ginny se apresuró dentro, muerta de miedo. "Qué está ocurriendo?" jadeó.

"Ayuda, Harry!" se encogió Hermione, tirando de la varita de Harry y haciendo gestos hacia el cuarto de baño. Ginny asintió y se fue corriendo al baño… dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta.

"Hermione! Qué…"

Hermione se giró; los gemelos Weasley acababan de llegar, y la mayoría de los residentes de la torre de Gryffindor estaban poniendo pies en polvorosa. Hermione abrió su boca, luego la cerró desesperanzada, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Qué ocurre?" preguntó una apremiante voz, y Ron apareció entre la multitud, parecía más que preocupado.

"Ron!" exclamó Hermione, aliviada. "Harry… Malfoy… los dos han empezado a gritar! Yo no-"

"Dónde está Harry?" inquirió Ron.

"En el cuarto de baño, creo que está-"

Ginny salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, y parecía verde. "Te quiero, Herm, pero no puedo ver a Harry potando mucho tiempo más. Es asqueroso."

"Qué le ha ocurrido?" preguntó Hermione, elevando su voz aún más para que le escucharan por encima de los continuos gritos de Draco.

"Si dejara de vomitar, se lo preguntaría," dijo Ginny enfadada.

"Fuera de mi camino," dijo Ron, y luego la empujó para entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Hermione agarró la cadena y le dio un fuerte tirón tan discretamente como pudo, pero en vano; Draco no se movió, tampoco se calló. "_Silencio_!" gritó ella con exasperación, pero Draco siguió pegando alaridos, su boca abriéndose enormemente en un grito silencioso.

Hermione suspiró, agradecida de no poder escucharle… aunque el sonido fue reemplazado por las arcadas de Harry, y por Ron, que estaba murmurando algo. Antes de que pudiera decidir si esto era bueno o malo, Parvati Patil, que estaba intentando ver entre los gemelos, decidió empeorar las cosas.

"Entonces SÍ que tienes que compartir una cama con Malfoy!"

Hermione la rodeó. "FUERA!" gruñó a través de sus apretados dientes, sus ojos centelleando.

"Adelante, chicos," dijo George, girándose y ahuyentando a quienes no habían salido corriendo inmediatamente. "No hay nada que ver aquí."

"Estás bien?" preguntó Fred, dando un paso hacia Hermione.

"Estaría mucho mEjor si la vida no fuera tan malditamente extraña," murmuró. Tirando de la cadena de nuevo sin resultados, Hermione miró en su dirección. "De todos modos, qué os pasaba ayer, chicos? Algo sobre Snape y cantar?"

La expresión de Fred se tornó glacial. "Tú, entre todas las personas, deberías saber que nadie se mete con nosotros y luego actúa inocentemente."

Hermione suspiró y alzó sus manos. "Bien. No me creáis. La idea de que mandé a Snape para que os _cantara_ tiene mucho más sentido."

"Esto es una guerra de las bromas, Hermione," le dijo Fred con dureza. "Nosotros somos los mejores bromistas que Hogwarts haya visto, y tras ese pequeño truco que nos gastaste ayer, estamos de parte de Ron."

"La Guerra de las bromas," dijo Hermione amargamente. "Podríais ser más inmaduros?"

"Y esto lo dice la chica que ató a Malfoy a un poste, con ropa interior de mujer," le replicó George deliberadamente.

"Sabes qué?" le espetó Hermione. "No me importa lo que hagáis. Os daré una patada en el culo, me habéis entendido? No sé qué pensáis que he hecho, pero si fuera a gastaros una broma, lo sabríais y no fingiría que no lo he hecho. Vosotros daréis el primer paso, y cuando lo hagáis, esperad que os lo devuelva con creces."

"Atrévete a intentarlo, pequeña," dijo Fred fríamente, y él y George se giraron y se marcharon.

Hermione suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había hecho su vida mucho más complicada, pero sin importarle realmente. Estaba cansada, era incapaz de alejarse de la presencia de su compañero de clase menos predilecto, e incluso un minuto de cada día parecía brindar algún nuevo problema. Parte de ella esperaba que los gemelos intentaran algo… sólo para que ella pudiera liberar un poco su enfado.

Ginny se incorporó y suspiró, echando una mirada de la puerta a Hermione, y de vuelta otra vez. "Escucha… realmente no quiero salir ahí de nuevo, pero si quieres que hable con ellos…"

"Gin, no sufras más por mí," dijo Hermione con cansancio. "Si quieres hacerlo, adelante, pero yo no te voy a pedir que des más la cara por mí."

Ginny sonrió. "Hey, para qué están los amigos?" dijo. Ella se marchó también, dejando a Hermione a solas con el silencioso gritar de Draco.

* * *

"Harry, vamos," dijo Ron exasperado mientras Harry seguía con arcadas. "Qué demonios has hecho? Comer hipogrifo crudo?"

"Peor," se atragantó Harry.

"Qué ha pasado?"

"No quiero hablar de ello," dijo Harry con abatimiento.

Ron retrocedió sobre sus talones. "Harry…" empezó a decir despacio.

"Escucha, Ron," dijo Harry rápidamente, "no te vayas furioso con nosotros. Te necesitamos. Somos tus amigos. Hermione es tu _novia_. Hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntos. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo hacer esto solo. Malfoy me está volviendo loco, y están todos estos nuevos problemas… se supone que no tiene que ser Hermione y Harry. Se supone que tiene que ser _Ron_, Hermione y Harry."

La cara de Ron se oscureció. "Tienes razón, Harry. Se supone que tiene que ser así. Pero no lo es. Tú y Hermione me estáis ocultando cosas –cosas que ni siquiera les ocultáis a Ginny y a los gemelos! Y ella me está engañando-"

"Tú _sabes_ que ella no haría eso," le dijo Harry acaloradamente, levantándose y yendo a la pila para lavarse los dientes.

"Sí? Entonces qué es eso de los chupones, eh? Ella ha estado sola en el despacho de Snape, hacienda dios sabe qué-"

"Gastándole una broma a Malfoy, eso es todo!" insistió Harry.

"Sí? Pero ella y Snape son bastante amiguitos, verdad? Y ellos prácticamente me atacaron, y a Fred y a George, ayer, Snape y Wood. Su ex, el cual nunca se molestó en mencionarlo. Del que tú no te molestaste en mencionarlo. Y Snape, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar-"

"Ron, todo el colegio ha perdido la cabeza! Por qué iban a hacer Wood y Snape cualquier cosa juntos? Especialmente, si se supone que los dos están locos por Hermione? Snape ha estado cantando y danzando por todo Hogwarts. Viste de color. Y Wood nunca ha estado del todo bien, tampoco; recuerda lo que te conté de él como capitán de quidditch! Si simplemente dejaras de ser estúpido y abrieras tus ojos-"

Ron se tensó y Harry se avergonzó, sabiendo que había hecho el comentario equivocado. "No quería decir eso," dijo Harry apresuradamente.

"No querías?" dijo Ron con frialdad.

"No, yo-"

"Que tengas una buena vida con Hermione, Harry," gruñó Ron. "A lo mejor Snape te dejará ser el padrino de boda."

Y con eso, salió furioso del cuarto de baño.

* * *

Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo en el cuarto de baño. Harry y Ron parecían estar hablando en ese momento, pero no podía adivinar qué estaban diciendo. Ella esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Unos segundos después, Ron salió del cuarto de baño, y su corazón se hundió. Él parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien.

"Ron…" empezó a decir, y él se paró y se giró para mirarla. Ella saltó de la cama apresuradamente… luego deseó no haberlo hecho, pues le hacía parecer bastante culpable.

Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa, luego se giró para mirar a Draco, que todavía estaba gritando en silencio. Los ojos de Ron recorrieron la cama, luego toda la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo. Hermione se dio cuenta de repente de lo malo que debía parecer; Ron no le iba a dar tiempo para explicar por qué había puesto las camas juntas, y por la ausencia de almohadas y mantas en todas partes menos en la cama, era obvio que los tres habían estado compartiéndola… lo cual, ella tenía que admitirlo, parecía muy, muy extraño.

"Así que… ahora también estás compartiendo cama con Malfoy?" dijo Ron en una voz cuidadosamente controlada. "Y con Harry también, verdad? Bueno-"

"Ron! Sabes perfectamente bien que NO estoy haciend0 nada con Harry, Malfoy o Snape-"

"No," dijo Ron sin rodeos, "no lo sé. Antes no lo hubiera pensado. Ahora, apenas me sorprende."

"Me conoces, Ron. Sabes que no soy así."

"A lo mejor te _conocería_ si no mintieras siempre," le espetó Ron, y marchó hacia fuera. Hermione trató de seguirle, pero Draco todavía no se movía.

De repente, su dolor fue reemplazado por el enfado. Ella necesitaba a Ron, y nunca había tratado de hacerle daño a Ron, y realmente no era capaz de creer que hubiera hecho algo mal. Oliver y el tatuaje no eran asunto de Ron, y Ron no tenía derecho a sacar conclusiones. Snape… bueno, no era que ella le hubiera engañado. Era sólo algo que pensó que era necesario para asustar a Draco. Pero Ron nunca la escuchaba. No le importaba que ella le necesitara, que ella estuviera tratando de aguantar a Draco y ayudar a Harry con esa cosa de las visiones… de hecho, en qué momento había recapacitado él sobre las necesidades de ella?

"Está bien, Ron!" le gritó Hermione. "Adelante! Márchate!"

Ron se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y Hermione continuó gritando. "No sé qué quieres que haga, pero si nunca me dejas explicarme, entonces vete! Mete tu cabeza de nuevo en tu culo y ve por ahí paseando como el ignorante gilipollas que eres!"

Ron se giró en redondo para encararla, su cara y sus orejas de un feo color rojo. "Vamos a por ti," escupió. "Yo _y_ los gemelos."

"Adelante, estúpido imbécil" gritó ella.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon y dio un paso al frente, alzando sus brazos un poco, con sus dedos encogidos, como si la idea de estrangularla se estuviera haciendo irresistible. Con cierta dificultad, se giró y salió golpeando la puerta tras él, con tanta fuerza que la habitación pareció temblar.

Hermione tomó un profundo y estremecido suspiro… luego se giró y convocó su baúl hacia su lado. Sacó su túnica, sus manos temblando con furia.

"Bueno, _eso_ no ha ido bien," murmuró Harry, emergiendo del cuarto de baño.

"Voy a patearle el culo," gruñó Hermione. "Sabes qué, Harry? Ron no me merece. Es un egocéntrico idiota obsesionado por el quidditch-"

"Por favor, no sigas con esa lista," la interrumpió Harry rápidamente. Luego frunció el ceño. "Hey! Qué tiene de malo estar obsesionado con el quidditch?"

"Le haré pagar por esto," continuó Hermione, ignorándole. "Abandonarme –y a ti!- sola, enfrentándome a Malfoy y a las visiones… se suponía que éramos un equipo, Harry, pero no, supongo que él no estaba en él por la amistad-"

"Hermione…"

"Pero él no me merece, Harry! Soy inteligente, soy guapa, puedo apañármelas en el mundo mágico _y_ en el muggle, puedo hablar tres idiomas, sé más hechizos que la mitad de la escuela y _puedo usar el teléfono_!"

"… te _das cuenta_ de que estás divagando, verdad?"

Hermione le ignoró. "Voy a pillarle… vamos a pillarle… Harry y yo, noquear a Ron…" finalizó, amontonando su ropa de ese día y empezando a cambiarse; Harry le dio la espalda. "Quién podría saber más para pillar a Ron que sus mejores amigos? Nadie! Oh, y tenemos a Ginny, esa chica da miedo a veces… y podremos echar la culpa de todo a LA GUERRA DE LAS BROMAS!"

Hermione dejó escapar una clara risa maligna y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse, una vez más, lo extraña que se había vuelto su vida recientemente. Él nunca había sido exactamente normal, pero sí que daba por sentadas ciertas cosas –Snape era un gilipollas, Hermione estaba cuerda, Ron era su amigo, los gemelos no eran faltados al respeto con cánticos, Oliver era sólo un profesor aficionado al quidditch y Draco permanecía en su propia sala común, y sólo salía para decir amenazas en vano e insultos malos. Ahora, desde el principio de la guerra de las bromas, todo había cambiado.

_Cómo ha podido sobrevivir esta tradici__ón__ Se preguntó Harry, sentándose al borde de la cama con cansancio. __Pasaron mis padres y Sirius por esto__ Fue un show tan extraño para los Merodeadores y para mi madre_

Él se dio cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención a Hermione cuando ella dio un brinco enfrente de él, completamente vestida, pero con su despeinado y tupido pelo sobresaliendo en todas direcciones y una expresión enloquecida en su cara. "Vamos, Harry! Vístete! Tenemos que planear nuestra Guerra!"

Harry no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Ella parecía tan… tan _adorable_, como un perrito que era tan iluso como para creer que ya era suficientemente duro enfrentarse al mundo.

"Está bien," dijo Harry. "Tú calma a Malfoy, yo me vestiré, luego planearemos la guerra mientras vamos a buscar a Snape. Necesitamos su ayuda."

"Excelente idea, Harry! Él será de gran ayuda en la Guerra de las bromas!"

Harry la observó mientras trataba de abofetear (literalmente) a Draco para que recobrara el juicio. Así que esto era –ahora estaba destinado a pelear contra su mejor amigo y los gemelos Weasley con Hermione de su parte, mientras buscaba la ayuda de Snape para las visiones y a lo mejor lo alistaba para que gastara una broma o dos. A pesar de que esto debería haberle hecho bastante infeliz, de repente a él no pareció importarle demasiado.

"Sólo otro día más repleto de diversión," murmuró, y luego fue a vestirse.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: _buenasssssssss otra vez! La autora POR FIN ha aparecido, así que ya sabemos que no le pasaba nada extraño. Eso sí, lo que ha hecho es dejar más capítulos y aún no ha contestado a mis mails, pero por lo menos tenemos continuación de la historia y parece que no se acabará tan pronto como creíamos. Qué tal el capi? Sí, lo sé, como alguien dijo: es el fic más largo de la historia desarrollado prácticamente en tres días... jajajaja. Pero mientras siga la diversión, no hay pega, cuanto más largo, mejor. En el futuro, más. Booh- 


	33. Malfoy Se Cae de Pompis

**Capítulo Treinta y dos**

_Malfoy Se Cae de Pompis_

Oliver se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, los miembros pesados y la garganta realmente seca. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba resacoso, muy resacoso; de todos modos, no tenía ni la más vaga idea de por qué. Su segundo descubrimiento fue que no estaba en su cama; parecía estar tendido sobre la alfombra.

_Me desmayé sobre el suelo otra vez, _pensó Oliver, indiferente._ Tengo que dejar de emborracharme con el equipo después de cada victoria…_

Justo antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo, recordó que no había estado en el equipo durante varios meses, y que ahora era un profesor de Hogwarts. Despertándose bastante apresuradamente, se sacudió para ponerse en una posicion sentada y de pronto se golpeó la cabeza contra algo.

"¡OW¡." al mirar alrededor aturdido se dio cuenta de que estaba, de hecho, debajo de una mesa, y no parecía ser la suya. No podía ver demasiado desde donde estaba, nada que no fuera el hecho de que estaba cubierto de grandes manchas rojas y vestía ropas arrugadas. Nerviosamente, salió de debajo del escritorio y miró en redondo en busca de otros signos de vida.

Estaba solo… y por lo que se veía estaba en el despacho de McGonagall. Aunque no podía recordar por qué. Pensando con dificultad, luchó para recordar el día anterior, pero sólo pudo traer a la mente unos pocos momentos extraños en el campo de quidditch, con Hermione y el equipo de Slytherin… así que ¿cómo había acabado desmayado bajo el escritorio de McGonagall?

Suspirando, Oliver se dirigió a la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, McGonagall lo sabría.

* * *

"Lo digo en serio," insistió Ginny. "Snape, McGonagall y Oliver no lo estaban haciendo por Hermione¡ Ellos nunca harían eso. Además, todos han estado comportándose de manera extraña. ¿Tenéis siquiera idea de lo que me hicieron a _mí_ ayer?."

Fred y George la miraron fijamente con pasividad, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Ginnny suspiró, sabiendo que era una causa perdida, pero también sabiendo que eso no la iba a detener todavía. Sus hermanos eran una fuerza con la que había que contar; eran listos y tenían una perspectiva distorsionada del mundo, que les hacía ser muy poco cohibidos. Si la tomaban con Hermione, la guerra de las bromas tendría que ser renombrada como la guerra Weasley- Granger, y en poco tiempo, la gente empezaría a escapar para salvar sus vidas y el castillo tendría que ser evacuado.

Ginny abrió su boca, rogando poder devolverles un poco de juicio, en caso de que Harry no consiguiera nada con Ron –pero antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, Ron entró por la puerta y su estómago se revolvió. Parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien. Se giró y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, del mismo modo que los gemelos.

"Vete, Gin," dijo Ron con frialdad.

Entornando sus ojos, Ginny se fue airada, luego se detuvo en las escaleras. No podía dejar que eso pasara; si Fred, George y Ron no querían entrar en razón, y rápido, ella estaba apañada, y lo mismo Hermione y Harry. Se giró en redondo, pero los chicos ya habían cerrado la puerta.

Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, pero su mano parecía no poder hacer contacto con la puerta; una barrera invisible la estaba rodeando. Un encantamiento imperturbable.

Ginny sabía la manera de romper el hechizo, por lo menos temporalmente, pero era complicado; si no abría la puerta y lo hacía antes de que el hechizo recobrara su fuerza, ella sería maldecida hacia atrás y probablemente caería noqueada por las escaleras y seriamente lesionada. Con su mano suspendida por encima del pomo de la puerta, se preparó para abrirla y correr, luego realizó el contrahechizo.

"-es momento de alistar a la caballería," estaba diciendo George cuando la puerta crujió para abrirse.

"¿Y de quién se trata?." preguntó Ron, y Ginny se detuvo, consciente de que esto era mucho más importante que conseguir que entraran en razón. Ella retiró su mano del pomo de la puerta y esperó.

"Peeves," dijeron los gemelos al unísono; Ginny prácticamente pudo ver sus sonrisas misteriosas.

El hechizo se agotó, pero a Ginny no le importó. Peeves era capaz de ahuyentar a toda una ciudad con pura molestia. Si iban a alistarle, Fred, George y Ron no iban a entrar pronto en razón, así que Harry y Hermione serían los que tendrían que hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

Llevó algún tiempo hacer que Draco dejara de gritar, pero una vez que lo hubo hecho, estaba listo para ir a ver a Snape casi inmediatamente. El sueño le había aterrorizado (sobre todo dado su extraño comportamiento en el campo de quidditch), y despertarse con Harry acurrucado sobre él había sido el colmo. No le importaban si los sueños o las visiones podían ser útiles; sólo quería que acabaran.

Levantarse tan temprano había sido ventajoso en cierto modo; ahora tenían tiempo de sobra para encontrar a Snape antes del desayuno. Tras echar un rápido vistazo al mapa del Merodeador para asegurarse de que Snape ya estaba en su despacho, se dirigieron al exterior, ignorando todas las preguntas que les habían lanzado los Gryffindors que habían sido abruptamente despertados por sus gritos. Harry, Hermione y Draco marcharon directos hacia las mazmorras, todos con determinación –Harry y Draco decididos a obligar a Snape a decirles cómo arreglar lo de las visiones, y Hermione para reclutarle. Unos minutos después de haber dejado el dormitorio, el insólito trío estaba golpeando la puerta de Snape, y él les dijo que entraran.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar, seguida rápidamente por Harry y Draco, los cuales recularon ligeramente. Snape llevaba puesto un suéter de color calabaza chillón bajo sus túnicas, pero por suerte sólo podían ver su cuello; su túnica estaba cerrada, lo cual le hacía parecerse un poco más a su antiguo yo. Su pelo, sin embargo, estaba recogido, lo que le hacía parecer un poco extraño; poco más podía verse en su cara, y era muy difícil decir si su pelo estaba grasiento o no. En cierto modo parecía mucho más joven, al igual que Sirius tenía tendencia a parecer más joven cuando estaba contento.

"¡Ah, hola¡." dijo Snape alegremente, lo cual provocó un escalofrío involuntario en los tres estudiantes; no había manera de acostumbrarse a su yo feliz. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?."

"Necesitamos su ayuda," dijo Hermione –y luego estalló en lágrimas sin demora.

Snape y Harry se le quedaron mirando sin palabras, y Draco se apartó de ella con repugnancia. "¿Qué te ocurre?." preguntó Harry, dando un paso vacilante al frente y preguntándose cual sería la mejor manera de consolarla.

"Ron me odia," sollozó. "¡Los gemelos me van a torturar hasta la muerte¡. ¡Estoy encadenada a Malfoy¡. ¿No es eso_ suficiente?"_

Hermione empezó a decir algo más, pero sus sollozos histéricos se lo impidieron. Apenándose por ella, Harry puso torpemente sus brazos su alrededor y dejó que Hermione sollozara contra su pecho.

"Todo irá bien, Hermione," dijo Harry suavemente, tratando de acariciar su pelo y consiguiendo que sus dedos se quedaran atrapados en él; ella había olvidado cepillarlo. Él empezó a frotar su espalda en su lugar.

"¡No- sollozo- no irá bien¡. ¿Por qué Malfoy me tuvo que elegir –sollozo- a MÍ?. ¡Se supone que te odia A TI¡. ¡A ti o a Ron¡. ¡Por qué_ yo¡"_

"Porque es un gilipollas," dijo Harry mirando con furia a Draco, que estaba imitando a Hermione a sus espaldas de una manera muy poco favorecedora.

"¡ÉL DEBERÍA HABER SIDO UN GILIPOLLAS _CONTIGO_¡." chilló ella, golpeando su puño contra su pecho tan fuerte que Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Bueeeeno… la broma no habría funcionado conmigo," dijo Harry, exprimiéndose el cerebro para decir algo reconfortante.

"Y él sólo tiene prejuicios porque eres nacida de Muggles," dijo Snape amablemente.

"¡Eso no puedo evitarlo¡." gritó ella. "¡Y hay cientos de otros nacidos de Muggle en Hogwarts¡. ¿Por qué no pudo hacérsela a uno de_ ellos?."_

"Vamos, Hermione, míralo por el lado positivo," dijo Harry. "Has hecho un montón de cosas para vengarte¿verdad?. Le hiciste pensar que tú y Snape erais pareja-" Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo aún más alto y Harry continuó apresuradamente- "le ataste a un poste de gol-"

"Él me la devolvió," dijo atragantándose.

"Sí, pero su respuesta fue una mierda."

Ella miró hacia arriba para mirarle con optimismo. "¿De veras?."

"Sí. Totalmente. Quiero decir, ni siquiera la vio nadie. Y nosotros le hicimos pagar DE VERDAD por ello… le hemos estado pateando el culo desde el primer día."

"Conseguiste que vomitara," señaló Snape. "Y le atormentaste de otras muchas maneras."

Hermione resolló, aparentando estar mucho mejor… lo cual duró unos tres segundos antes de que se desplomara otra vez. "¡Pero y qué pasa con RON¡." aulló, lloriqueando otra vez.

"Él entrará en razón, _de verdad_-"

"¡No digas esa_ diabólica expresión¡."_

"Ya, bueno… se le pasará. Lo hará. Quiero decir que esto no es nada serio, y… él… se le pasará lo de Snape… y…"

"Eres patético animando a la gente, Potter," dijo Snape secamente mientras Hermione lloraba aún más ante la mención de las razones por las que estaba enfadado Ron.

"Y supongo que usted podría hacerlo mejor, usted-" empezó a decir Harry acaloradamente, luego se detuvo. "¿Qué es lo que lleva en el pelo?."

"¿El qué?." Snape alzó un brazo para pasar su mano por encima de su cabeza, pero Harry estaba mirando fijamente su coleta –la cual estaba suspendida con una goma rosa, atada-

"¿Un goma?. ¿Eso es una GOMA?." exclamó Harry con incredulidad.

Draco miró en aquella dirección; incluso Hermione dejó de llorar momentáneamente y se giró para ver. "Oh, sí, lo es," dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros. "No tenía nada para atar mi pelo hacia atrás, y una de las Hufflepuffs la puso alrededor del pergamino de la redacción de los últimos deberes semanales-"

"¿Qué MIERDAS le ocurre?." gritó Draco tan de repente que todo el mundo pegó un salto. Marchó al frente, agarró a Snape por los hombros, y empezó a sacudirle. "¡Tiene una GOMA rosa en el pelo¡. ¡RECOMPÓNGASE, HOMBRE¡."

"¡De- deténgase¡." tartamudeó Snape, poniéndose un poco bizco mientras Draco seguía agitándole.

"Una goma," murmuró Harry, meneando su cabeza. "¿Y luego qué?."

"¡Hemos vuelto loco a Snape¡." gritó Hermione, llorando una vez más, el doble de fuerte. "¡Nunca entraré en el Ministerio… las solicitudes de trabajo dirán 'hizo que un profesor se pusiera gomas rosas'¡…estamos condenados.. todas nuestras vidas arruinadas… ¡y yo nunca me casaré con_ Ron¡."_

"¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LLORAR?." rugió Draco.

"Ya pasó, ya pasó, Granger… está bien…"

"Snape se ha puesto una goma," lloriqueó Harry, presionando sus palmas contra sus ojos, como si tratara de borrar la imagen.

Snape puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione. "No te preocupes, Granger… sólo tienes que pensar como una Slytherin. ¡Canaliza toda esa ira en maldad, odiosa venganza¡."

"Y eso lo dice el tipo con una goma," gruñó Draco.

"Esto es todo culpa de Malfoy," se quejó Hermione.

"Tienes mucha razón," murmuró Harry.

"Vamos, encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo. En nada de tiempo recuperará a su novio y se graduará y conseguirá un buen trabajo y se casará y tendrá 3.7 niños y un perro-"

"¿Qué está _ocurriendo_ aquí?."

Todos miraron hacia atrás; McGonagall, que parecía un poco cansada y pálida, pero por lo demás normal, había aparecido en el umbral. Sus ojos recorrieron a una Hermione en lágrimas, al compasivo Snape con su coleta recogida en una goma rosa, al cansado Harry y al furioso Draco. "No importa," dijo McGonagall, meneando su cabeza. "No quiero saberlo. Severus, Wood apareció en mis aposentos confundido y con pinta de que le ha atropellado un camión; necesita una buena poción fuerte. Ustedes tres, tendrán que hacer su examen de Encantamientos justo después del desayuno y el examen de Transfiguraciones tras la cena-"

"¿A usted también la he vuelto loca?." la interrumpió Hermione suavemente.

"¿Qué?." McGonagall le frunció el ceño.

"¿La he vuelto majara?. ¿Va a empezar a llevar gomas rosas en su pelo y a silbar mientras trabaja?. ¿Va a dar una mala referencia de mí cuando pida un trabajo?. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO¡." se lamentó Hermione, y estalló en sollozos otra vez.

"Está un poco disgustada ahora mismo," le dijo Snape a McGonagall en una disculpa.

"Anda¿eso cree?." murmuró Harry.

"¡Granger¡. ¡Recomponte¡. ¡Tengo mayores problemas¡." le espetó Draco. "No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y todo lo que haces es estar ahí de pie y-"

"¿Ella está en su cabeza?." intervino Snape, sonriendo abiertamente y mirando a McGonagall, que resopló un poco mientras trataba de contener la risa.

"¡También he vuelto loco a Malfoy¡."

"Hermione, eso es algo bueno," dijo Harry con exasperación.

"Todo es culpa mía… Snape… nunca debería haber… ¡chupones¡. ¡Oh, asqueroso¡." Hermione se dejó caer sobre una butaca enfrente del escritorio de Snape para llorar. Nadie le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Hermione en aquel momento, salvo Harry; lo cual era una buena cosa, de lo contrario Draco habría aprovechado la oportunidad para relamerse ante la confesión de Hermione, y McGonagall habría estado horrorizada y habría demandado una explicación. Hermione empezó a despotricar entre lágrimas sobre todas las cosas posibles, desde conejos hasta cocido de ternera, muy poco de lo cual tenía sentido alguno.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia sus profesores. "¿Cómo paro las visiones, profesor?." le preguntó a Snape con cansancio. "No dejo de tenerlas."

"Va a tener que tenerlas, me temo," dijo Snape con una ligera sonrisa. "No se van a ir."

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no se van a ir?." demandó Draco, el pánico despertando en su interior. "TIENEN que irse. No puedo seguir teniendo visiones sobre _Granger_; ¡es enfermizo¡."

"Si supiera cómo pararlas, se lo diría," dijo Snape, con su cara perfectamente en su sitio, pero de alguna manera incapaz de parecer sincero.

"Usted… usted… ¿y qué hay de esa cosa que Potter hizo cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba por ahí?. Occlu… Occoo… Ock-tu-la-men-"

"Oclumencia," interrumpió McGonagall, que parecía como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de no reír, "sólo es para ataques psíquicos. Si alguien estuviera tratando de atacar su ment-"

"¡Y alguien lo está haciendo¡. ¡El espíritu del queso¡. ¡Él está tacando mi cerebro¡." Draco dio golpecitos con sus dedos contra su frente y asintió, sus ojos muy abiertos; parecía bastante espeluznante y loco.

"No," dijo Snape, su cara moviéndose nerviosamente mientras trataba de contener su risa, "las visiones no son un ataque. No puedes detenerlas, como tampoco los videntes pueden detenerse a sí mismos de-"

"¡TENGO QUE DETENERLAS¡." pegó un alarido Draco. "Enséñeme Ock-tu-la-men-sia; ¡tengo que intentar algo¡.¡Míreme¡.¡Estoy encadenado a Granger¡.¡ME HE DESPERTADO EN LA CAMA CON POTTER¡."

Draco pateó con su pie repetidamente, pareciendo estar al borde de las lágrimas él mismo. Snape y McGonagall se le quedaron mirando los dos de una manera sorprendida y mortificada, y de repente a Draco se le ocurrió cómo había sonado esa última parte. Indignado, furioso, y completamente impotente para hacer algo, Draco dejó escapar un pequeño grito. "¡Oh, QUE OS DEN A LOS DOS¡." gritó, y empezó a irse, sólo para aterrizar sobre su espalda; había olvidado la cadena y perdió completamente el equilibrio cuando ésta se tensó.

Hubo un silencio durante unos instantes, a no ser por los sollozos de Hermione. Harry, que había estado tratando de animarla todo este tiempo, pensó que la repentina caída de Draco era una cosa tan buena como otra para levantar el ánimo de Hermione. Con el mismo tono suave que usaría para hablar con un niño asustado y que había estado usando durante un largo rato, Harry agitó gentilmente a Hermione y dijo, "¡Mira Hermione¡.¡Malfoy se ha caído de pompis¡."

No estaba seguro de por qué había dicho eso; simplemente fue la primera cosa que se lo ocurrió. La extraña frase hizo que Hermione mirara hacia arriba, y cuando vio a Draco tendido en el suelo, mirando al techo, su pálida cara poniéndose de un muy poco natural rojo Ron, dejó escapar una pequeña risita entre sus lágrimas y sonrió.

Esto pareció poner al pobre Draco en el límite.

"¡¡RRRRAAAAAWWWWWGGG¡¡." rugió, saltando sobre sus pies tan de repente que todo el mundo saltó por instinto hacia atrás y empezaron a buscar sus varitas. Antes de que alguien pudiera recobrar el sentido, Draco se lanzó hacia Harry con sus manos estiradas.

Realmente no era el mejor de los movimientos; él no le dio un puñetazo, o le pateó, o empezó a estrangularle o nada que fuera directamente doloroso. Sin embargo, sí que golpeó a Harry como un tren desbocado y siguió empujando; Harry y Draco rápidamente chocaron contra el escritorio de Snape y se cayeron hacia atrás, tirando a patadas varias jarras de especímenes en vinagre. Hermione fue tirada hacia delante y chocó contra el escritorio con tal fuerza que gritó; McGonagall se apresuró hacia el frente para atenderla mientras que Snape corría alrededor de la parte de atrás de su escritorio, tratando de detener la pelea.

"¿Se encuentra bien?." le preguntó McGonagall a Hermione con preocupación. Hermione asintió débilmente, agarrándose el estómago con la mano que no estaba encadenada. McGonagall se apresuró al otro lado del escritorio, meneando su varita. "_¡Stupefy¡_." dijo, apuntando lo mejor que pudo hacia Draco, que había perdido todo su juicio y estaba sacudiendo atolondradamente a Harry.

Por desgracia, Snape, que no había visto venir a McGonagall, se movió hacia la derecha y se metió en su camino mientras trataba de separar a los dos muchachos. Un rayo de luz roja golpeó a Snape directamente en la espalda y él se arrodilló, aterrizando desmayado cerca de Draco y de Harry.

"Oh, maldita sea," murmuró McGonagall, apuntando de nuevo.

"¿Acaba usted de maldecir?." inquirió estridentemente Hermione.

"Granger, ahora no es el-" empezó a decir McGonagall, pero Hermione la cortó.

"¡Se supone que usted no puede MALDECIR¡." lloró Hermione, una mirada de intensa angustia en su cara. "¡Usted es una PROFESORA¡.¡La MEJOR profesora¡.¡LA HE VUELTO LOCA TAMBIÉN¡.¡Y ES CULPA DE MALFOY¡."

Y antes de que McGonagall pudiera detenerla, Hermione se lanzó hacia Draco.

* * *

En algún lugar entre la torre de Gryffindor y la cuarta planta, las preocupaciones de Ginny se habían convertido en pánico. Harry, Hermione y Draco habían salido de su habitación, y no tenían ni idea de que Fred, George, Ron y Peeves ahora estaban tratando de pillarles. Ginny tenía que encontrarles; había estado corriendo sin descanso durante bastante tiempo, comprobando todos los lugares en los que se le ocurría que podían haber ido los tres.

Siempre que Fred y George le habían contado alguna broma que habían gastado, Ginny se habían encontrado pensado, "me alegro mucho de ser su hermana, y a mí nunca me harían nada realmente horrible." Ahora, en cambio, todo parecía posible. Los gemelos se acababan de convertir en jugadores oficiales de la Guerra de las bromas, y ella sabía que ahora que estaban _ellos_, ahora que se trataba de algo personal, todos los que no estaban de su parte iban a caer. Las bromas iban a ser mucho peores que cualquier cosa que les pudieran haber sugerido a Ron y a Harry. Ginny tenía que hacer que Harry y Hermione entraran en razón antes de que todos acabaran como residentes perpetuos en San Mungo.

"De _veras_ no puedo seguir con esto," murmuró Ginny, dándose cuenta de que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No había dormido bien durante mucho tiempo, continuamente la gente le molestaba en búsqueda de cotilleos, todavía sentía náuseas de haber visto a Harry vomitando, y estaba todavía bastante preocupada por lo que quiera que estuviera ocurriendo con el asunto de las gotas de limón. Si había un solo mago en el planeta que no deseabas que estuviera enfadado contigo, ése era Dumbledore. La agotada mente de Ginny había desistido de buscar una explicación lógica –no parecían existir más en Hogwarts- y ahora prácticamente se había convencido a sí misma de que Dumbledore estaba majareta y había decidido matar a quien quiera que comiera una asquerosa gota de limón. Su única oportunidad de no meterse en líos o peor, era permanecer alejada de Snape, McGonagall y Wood –de hecho, estaba considerando esconderse pronto, una vez que se hubiera ocupado del lío de la guerra de las bromas.

Por el momento ya había buscado a Harry y a Hermione en todos los lugares que se le habían ocurrido, y acababa de alcanzar el vestíbulo de entrada y había girado hacia las cocinas cuando escuchó un agudo grito de ira que provenía de la entrada de las mazmorras.

Draco.

Ginny giró en dirección a las mazmorras y corrió para bajar los escalones sin pensarlo dos veces, simplemente siguiendo el sonido de los gritos de Draco, Harry y Hermione, sin darse cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo.

Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría recordado que el único sitio por debajo de ese lugar en el que debían estar Harry, Hermione y Draco era el despacho de Snape… y también era el último sitio que ella quería ver.

* * *

"¡GRANGER¡." chilló McGonagall –no sólo con sorpresa y desaprobación, sino también con horror; Hermione había desarmado a McGonagall de su varita mientras había saltado sobre Draco. La varita voló hacia el umbral de la puerta, pero McGonagall la perdió de vista; consciente de que no podría con los tres adolescentes sin ella, McGonagall se apresuró hacia las últimas coordenadas conocidas de la varita y empezó a buscarla desesperadamente.

"¡MUERE ESCORIA DIABÓLICA¡." rugió Hermione, dando un brinco sobre la espalda de Draco en un clásico estilo cerdito, con sus piernas rodeando su cintura para agarrarse a sí misma mientras le abofeteaba repetidamente en la cabeza con una mano, usando la otra para asir su cabeza como un asa.

"¡ARGH!.¡BÁJATE!."

"¡CHÚPATE ESA¡."

Harry, que había sido abatido sobre el suelo justo antes del furtivo ataque de Hermione, se incorporó y se preparó para aplastar a Draco; Draco, con peligro de perder el equilibrio gracias a Hermione, hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar y se dio la vuelta para que Hermione estuviera entre él y Harry. La velocidad fue demasiado para él, sin embargo, y se cayó de espaldas contra Harry.

Los tres se estamparon contra uno de los estantes que contenían tarros de criaturas en conserva y especimenes para pociones; varios tarros se tambalearon. De repente, todo el mundo estaba gritando y hubo una lluvia de cristales, líquido y cosas fangosas que era mejor no nombrar y dejar en su lugar. Una vez cesó la mayor parte de esa enfermiza ducha, Draco separó sus manos de su cara y apartó a Hermione de él, luego intentó correr. Casi estaba en la puerta cuando la cadena, que la había olvidado una vez más, tiró de él hacia atrás de nuevo; esta vez aterrizó sobre su cara, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del duro encuentro con la piedra del suelo, Hermione estaba sobre él.

Lo siguiente fue una mediocre guerra civil entre Harry y Hermione que ayudó un poco a Draco; Harry trató de apartar a Hermione para llegar hasta Draco, y Hermione, negándose a abandonar su puesto en la batalla, trató de empujar a Harry. Se metieron en una especie de extraño partido de empujones; Harry no quería hacer daño a Hermione, y ella no quería hacerle daño a él, pero ni Harry ni Hermione estaban dispuestos a rendirse de golpear sus puños contra Draco. Draco se las arregló para deslizarse, escapar y ponerse sobre sus pies. Ahora, sin embargo, se acordó de la cadena, y supo que no había manera de huir. Antes de que pudiera ingeniar qué hacer, Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de su ausencia del suelo y se levantaron; saltando para apartarse de ellos, Draco vio a McGonagall reclamando su varita por el rabillo del ojo y finalmente recordó que era un mago.

Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas casi al mismo tiempo que Draco; los tres las elevaron, Hermione comenzó a hacer una ola compleja; cada uno de ellos empezó a gritar un encantamiento-

-y entonces apareció Ginny de la nada y se puso en medio de los tres, gritando "¡PEEVES VIENE HACIA AQUÍ¡."

Dicen que la mejor manera de captar la atención de alguien es asustándole, y había pocas cosas que asustaran más que una pequeña, desesperada chica pelirroja que se aparecía prácticamente del aire y gritaba que un poltergeist estaba de camino para pillarte.

"_¿Qué?_." preguntaron al unísono Harry, Hermione y Draco, pero Ginny no pudo responder de primeras, le faltaba el aliento de haber estado corriendo.

"Peeves… los gemelos… patada… culo… nosotros… muertos… no…debemos…" Ginny se detuvo para tratar de hablar, incorporándose un poco y mirando alrededor. Ella tragó fuertemente, tomó un respiro antes rodar su cabeza para mirar fijamente a Harry y Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estamos en el despacho de Snape."

"Sí, y estamos en medio de un duelo," dijo Draco, rodando sus ojos. "¿Podrías moverte?."

"¿Y SI FUERA _CIERTO_?.¿ESTÁS LOCO?.¡DUMBLEDORE VIENE A MATARNOS A TODOS¡." La pobre Ginny, privada de sueño, muerta de pánico, parecía lista para desmayarse.

"¿Qué tonterías está diciendo, Weasley?." preguntó McGonagall.

Al sonido de la voz de la profesora, Ginny dio un respingo, se giró, y retrocedió, alejándose de la puerta, cerca del escritorio de Snape. "¡A-a-aléjese de mí, la-ladrona de gotas de limón¡.¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas¡."

"Es evidente," murmuró Draco, bajando su varita y calmándose ligeramente ahora que había podido ver a Weasley teniendo un mal día (lo cual siempre era algo bueno para él). Con cautela tocó la hinchada y ensangrentada área que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo; la hinchazón ya estaba empezando a oscurecer su visión.

"Cálmate, Gin," dijo Harry automáticamente; se estaba acostumbrando bastante a reconfortar a la gente.

"Weasley –respecto a ayer-" empezó a decir McGonagall, que parecía bastante avergonzada.

Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, simulando mucho más calmada, como si estuviera empezando a comprender –y a lo mejor había continuado haciéndolo si no fuera porque Snape se incorporó de repente justo al lado de Ginny y gritó, "¡Estoy bien¡.¡Estoy bien¡.¡No te preocupes, yo los pararé¡."

Antes de que Snape pudiera comprender el hecho de que acababa de ser aturdido y había perdido casi toda la pelea, Ginny se derrumbó; la repentina aparición de Snape tan cerca de ella fue demasiado para sus nervios.

"¡ALÉJESE¡." gritó, y corrió sin aliento hacia la puerta. Lo siguiente que supo todo el mundo es que ella había rebotado contra algo y había aterrizado sobre su culo. Harry y Hermione, los dos fueron a ayudarla, pero no la alcanzaron antes de que ella mirara hacia arriba para ver lo que la había detenido –Oliver Wood.

"Lo siento, Ginny," dijo él amablemente, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!."

El desgarrador grito de Ginny hizo que todos hicieran una mueca de dolor, aunque ninguno tanto como el resacoso Oliver, que se agarró su latente cabeza y gruñó. Ginny se deslizó por uno de sus costados y le sobrepasó corriendo, gritando todo el camino.

Oliver, que no tenía ni idea de lo que la estaba molestando (sus recuerdos de sus escapadas alcohólicas eran todavía borrosos), se le quedó mirando con descrédito. "¿Qué he hecho?." preguntó, girándose para interrogar a la habitación… que estaba hecha un caos. Docenas de tarros destrozados y sus grotescos antiguos contenidos cubrían el suelo. Snape los estaba mirando contrariado, y su pelo se estaba desprendiendo de la goma rosa. McGonagall permaneció de pie, con cansancio en el rincón, su varita apenas sujeta en su costado. Harry, Hermione y Draco estaban cubiertos de cortes y moratones y un líquido viscoso.

"¿Alguna vez _no_ tenéis algún drama?." preguntó Oliver con una especie de sobrecogimiento asqueado. "¿Alguna vez habéis tenido un día sin dramas, o incluso veinte minutos sin dramas?."

"No," dijeron rotundamente al unísono Harry y Hermione.

Oliver suspiró. "¿Qué le ha pasado a Ginny?."

"Eh… ¡eso no importa¡." dijo McGonagall rápidamente. "Ustedes tres… será mejor que vayan a la enfermería… cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor… sí, al hospital, ahora, están sangrando por todas partes…"

Los tres desfilaron hacia fuera, todos ellos ahora apagados por culpa de sus heridas, la abrupta recesión de adrenalina, y la vida en general. Oliver meneó la cabeza, prestando atención al rastro de babas, sangre y cristales que habían dejado atrás. Todavía podía escuchar a Ginny gritando en la distancia; haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el ruido que rebotaba, cerró la puerta.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: hola otra vez¡¡Perdón por el retraso. He estado ausente porque tenia que ocuparme de acabar una mis historias en las vacaciones o no iba a poder terminarla nunca... pero el trago ya ha pasado y ya estoy de vuelta, asi que no desespereis, que pienso seguir traduciendo esta historia. Unas veces más rápido y otras más lento, pero traduciéndola igualmente. Espero que no os hayais quedado muy atras y siga haciendoos la misma ilusion de siempre. Como siempre, un abrazo. Booh-_


	34. Draco, el fan de Britney

**Nota de la autora original al final del capítulo**

**Capítulo Treinta y tres**

_Draco, el fan de Britney_

Tras una visita relativamente corta a la enfermería, durante la cual Madam Pomfrey les hizo unas seis amenazas, que iban todas en la línea de "si Dumbledore siquiera piensa en suspender a alguno de vosotros, juro que dimito¡", Harry, Hermione y Draco pusieron rumbo a las cocinas sin mediar palabra. Toda la escuela sabía ahora que Harry y Draco se habían despertado gritando, y había otras muchas cosas que no podían o no querían explicar –la única, gran cama; el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Slytherin; el espíritu del queso y su desvanecimiento; el intento de Hermione de arrancar el brazo de Draco… y eso era sólo lo que había ocurrido desde ayer por la mañana, por no hablar del domingo, el sábado y el viernes. En un día cualquiera, todos podían soportar burlas, cotilleos y comentarios groseros; en este momento, ninguno de ellos quería enfrentarse a una sola molestia más.

Por desgracia, el dicho "no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere" es muy sabio. Filch salió de las cocinas justo cuando ellos estaban llegando a la puerta.

"Qué estáis haciendo vosotros tres aquí abajo?" inquirió, mirándoles con furia.

"Nada," replicaron Harry y Hermione. Filch alzó escépticamente la ceja; sabía tan bien como Harry y Hermione que el dormitorio de Hufflepuff y las cocinas eran las únicas cosas de cierto interés en esa parte de la escuela.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco; para ser dos mocosos de Gryffindor que a menudo se las arreglaban para escapar de los castigos por romper las reglas, no eran muy buenos mintiendo a las figuras de autoridad. "Sólo estábamos dando un paseo," dijo Draco con frialdad. "No es ilegal, verdad?"

"Estabais planeando gastar algún tipo de broma, verdad?" les espetó Filch, sus ojos revoloteando alrededor, como si esperara encontrar algún aparato para gastar bromas.

"Claro," dijo Draco, poniendo sus ojos en blanco otra vez. "Potter, Granger y yo trabajamos tan bien juntos, no cree?"

Harry rió y Hermione soltó una risita; no duró demasiado, sin embargo, ya que su divertimento se convirtió rápidamente en mortificación ante el hecho de que una de sus personas menos favoritas pudiera hacerles reír de forma no condescendiente.

Filch parecía tan sorprendido por sus risas como ellos, y se apartó ligeramente de ellos. "Deberíais estar en el desayuno. Vamos, fuera," dijo, señalando las escaleras que había tras ellos.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de pánico. "Señor Filch," dijo Hermione rápidamente, "soy la Premio anual, y es mi responsabilidad patrullar los pasillos-"

"No hay obligación por las mañanas, sólo por las noches; además, tú sólo la tienes los miércoles y los jueves. Vamos, al desayuno, y si os vuelvo a pillar aquí abajo otra vez, tendréis una detención a la que enfrentaros".

After a few moments, Harry and Hermione grudgingly turned around and headed back for the stairs; Draco glared at caretaker, but couldn't see a way to get past Filch without getting into serious trouble—and it wouldn't be prudent to let anyone on the staff know that the kitchens' location wasn't totally secret.

"Existe más de una forma de despellejar a un gato, sabe," le dijo Draco a Filch (el cual gruñó aunque todavía parecía sumamente preocupado), luego siguió a Harry y Hermione, dejando al celador en la puerta de las cocinas, balbuciendo con enfado.

"Entonces supongo que vamos a pasar del desayuno," dijo Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio. "A lo mejor podemos hacer que Ginny entre ahí por nosotros?"

"No lo creo. Parecía muy…eh…"

"Psicópata," añadió amablemente Draco. Siempre había sido bastante hablador –formaba parte de ser arrogante y tener gran afición a jactarse- y ahora que el repentino silencio se había roto, se imaginó que un poco de discusiones e insultos en broma era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Bueno, no hay duda de que va a tener tantas ganas de entrar allí como nosotros," dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar a Draco tanto como podía.

Hermione suspiró. "Bueno, qué se supone que debemos hacer? Hechizar a quien se acerque más de tres pies a nosotros?" Harry se detuvo, parecía pensativo, luego movió su varita y sonrió. "Harry, estaba bromeando-"

"Sí, pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo, y tengo hambre".

Harry caminó enfrente, y Hermione suspiró y le siguió, moviendo su varita también. "_Chicos_," murmuró, "nunca piensan con sus cerebros…"

Draco todavía estaba tratando de ingeniar un buen juego de palabras sobre el doble significado de su frase cuando entraron en el gran comedor. Gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil estaba allí, charlando; muchos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor estaban en la mesa equivocada, intercambiando cotilleos y a lo mejor discutiendo ideas para la guerra de las bromas. Incluso algunos Slytherins estaban mezclados con unos pocos estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; era extraño, pero algún Slytherin esporádico tenía amigos o por lo menos conocidos fuera de su casa. Muchas de las personas vieron entrar a Harry, Hermione y Draco, pero todo el mundo vaciló cuando vieron que habían sacado sus varitas.

Asegurándose un buen sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, sólo fueron interrumpidos una vez por Colin Creevey, que les preguntó si había alguna razón para que Ginny estuviera en la enfermería, por lo visto bastante enferma y nerviosa. Ni Harry ni Hermione le dijeron demasiado, y cuando Draco abrió su boca, recibió dos rudas patadas en las espinillas y se lo pensó mejor. Madam Pomfrey había curado la mayoría de sus moratones, y no deseaba que le hirieran otra vez.

Harry, Hermione y Draco, todos comieron con sus varitas en una mano, lo cual no era fácil. Cuando Harry soltó su varita al lado de su plato, ni Hermione ni Draco pensaron demasiado en ello; Hermione se imaginó que simplemente estaba teniendo problemas para usar su vajilla de plata con una mano, y a Draco simplemente no le importó. Hasta que Harry dio un grito sofocado no se dieron cuenta de que se había puesto completamente rígido.

"Está teniendo una vision," murmuró Draco.

Harry estaba, de hecho, teniendo una visión, pero no podía no parecía tener el más mínimo sentido. Draco parecía vestir con ropa Muggle y estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un coche, con el cinturón puesto; Harry sólo podía ver árboles cubiertos de nieve que iban pasando. Eso a secas era extraño; los Malfoys odiaban las cosas muggle, así que, al contrario que los Weasleys, ellos nunca se subirían a un coche. Esa no era la parte más extraña de todas, sin embargo.

Draco estaba cantando.

Sus brazos estaban extendidos, su cabello estaba desordenado, y parecía bastante asustado, como si le estuvieran forzando a cantar a tiro de pistola. Estaba cantando con una voz que no era para nada fabulosa; o eso o no estaba tratando de cantar adecuadamente. Su voz parecía no dar con las notas que estaba tratando de alcanzar, tampoco. Harry, sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta; estaba concentrado en la letra de la canción.

La visión terminó bastante de sopetón, y Harry volvió al presente con una sacudida. Confundido, Harry trató de poner en orden la visión, contento de que no hubiera sido sobre él, Hermione y Draco. Harry reconoció la letra de la canción, pero no podía recordar de dónde; en realidad no les había prestado atención a las Weird Sisters durante el baile, y ese era el único grupo que había escuchado en el mundo mágico… por lo que tenía que ser muggle, y probablemente antigua…

Algo cobró sentido y le golpeó –Britney Spears. Había escuchado esa canción varias veces, había escuchado a muggles cantarla mientras daba paseos por Little Whinging, la había escuchado en tiendas cuando había ido con los Dursleys o a pasear solo. Draco había estado cantando canciones de Britney Spears? Eso no tenía ningún sentido…

"Qué era?" preguntó Draco impaciente.

"Eras tú. Cantando. A Britney Spears."

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco con incredulidad. "Conoces a Britney Spears?"

"Quién es?" preguntó Draco quedándose en blanco.

Harry rodó sus ojos. "No te hagas el tonto. Obviamente sabes quién es. Acabo de tener una visión en la que tú cantabas 'Hit Me One More Time'."

"Suena como una agradable canción violenta," replicó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"'Baby One More Time'," corrigió Hermione ausentemente.

"Eres fan de Britney Spears?" preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

"No, yo –eso no es importante¡ Harry, qué demonios iba a hacer Malfoy cantando canciones de Britney Spears? Qué más recuerdas?"

"No lo sé," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Él estaba sentado en un coche, en el lado del copiloto".

"Un coche? Nunca me he montado en un coche. Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?"

"Bueno, parecías asustado, pero-"

"Vale, _ahora_ sé que estás mintiendo," le interrumpió Draco irritado. "Vamos, gente, abrid los ojos. No os parece un poco extraño que estas visiones sean sobre cosas que nunca haremos, y la única persona que sabe la verdad sobre ellas es un tipo como Snape? No son visiones. Son _ilusiones_".

"Ése es un pensamiento interesante," dijo Hermione lentamente. "Falsas visiones…"

"Oh, vamos, Hermione; ése es un razonamiento de _Malfoy_," señaló Harry.

"Pero tiene sentido," dijo Hermione con recelo. "Mucho más sentido que cualquier otra cosa".

"Nada tiene sentido últimamente," insistió Harry.

"No… y eso es lo que me preocupa. Piensa en ello, Harry –qué tiene más sentido? Que la mordedura de un espíritu del queso provoque habilidades psíquicas o que la mordedura de un espíritu del queso provoque ilusiones? Y Snape… él es el único que sabe lo que _realmente_ está ocurriendo, y si no fuera porque Snape no es la persona más imaginativa y, ciertamente, no es la primera persona que se pone a tiro para que le insulten, no apostaría cada galeón que tengo a que él se ha inventado esta parte felizmente. Nos está matando de miedo, algo con lo que Snape disfrutaría –y está matando de miedo a todo el colegio, en realidad- y que tú y Malfoy pensarais que lo que estáis viendo es, en realidad, real es el tipo de broma con la que disfrutaría Snape".

"Sólo que a Snape no le gustan las bromas. E incluso para tratarse de una broma, tendría que su pelo con una goma rosa y vestir con un suéter navideño o contarnos una extraña historia sobre lo que hizo cuando era niño-"

"Quién ha dicho que esa historia fuera cierta?" dijo Draco de repente. "Quiero decir, todo su amaneramiento de ayer nos mató de miedo –y Snape es listo. Podría haberse imaginado lo que íbamos a hacer, podría haberse inventado toda la historia. De lo contrario no habría admitido que tenía un cuelgue por la madre de Potter".

"He tenido demasiadas experiencias con las visiones para descartarlas así como así," dijo Harry tercamente, poniendo una mueca de dolor ante la parte de su madre. "Necesitamos hablar más con Snape".

Hermione suspiró. "Mira, Harry, a lo mejor tienes razón, no deberíamos ignorarlas del todo. Pero aún así, no puedo imaginar que sean ciertas, no, si son tan extrañas como dices… pero Snape nos _ha_ estado ayudando, lo sabes; cuando nos dio todas esas ideas, sabía que iba a estar ayudándote tanto a ti como a mí-"

"No se puede confiar en él," dijo Draco rotundamente. "No importa lo que haya hecho para ayudarte, Granger; probablemente no signifique nada para él".

"De qué lado estás tú, de todos modos?" inquirió Hermione.

"No del tuyo," dijo Draco secamente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Harry. "O del suyo".

Hermione pestañeó, de repente recordó con quién estaba hablando; su discusión era el tipo de cosa que Harry, Ron y Hermione hacían todo el rato. Se encogió ante el espeluznante sentimiento de estar tratando de descubrir algo con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy, en lugar de Ron, y se giró hacia Harry. "No sé si estas visiones son reales o no –sobre todo porque no sé lo que de qué van la mayoría- y no sé lo que está planeando Snape-"

"Él me dijo que no había manera de parar las visiones, cuando tú estabas sollozando como una lunática," interrumpió Draco. "Estoy bastante seguro de que está mintiendo".

"No hay manera de saberlo con alguien tan diestro en Oclumencia," razonó Hermione.

"Hey, yo puedo hacer Oclumencia, y aún así la mayoría de las veces tú puedes saber cuándo estoy mintiendo," dijo Harry.

"Deja de cambiar de bando¡" gritó Hermione, pateando.

"No lo estoy haciendo; estoy en el que piensa que las visiones son ciertas, el bando de Snape es enfermizo y raro," replicó Harry.

"Mirad, tanto si lo sabe como si no, no se puede confiar en él," dijo Draco. "Tiene que haber alguna otra manera, un encantamiento para comprobar la validez de una profecía o algo por el estilo…"

"Si al menos los gemelos estuvieran de nuestra parte," dijo Hermione con un suspiro. "Todos estos años buscando basuras para la tienda de bromas les han hecho ser buenísimos investigadores".

"Qué pasa, _tú_ no quieres pasar tiempo en la biblioteca?" sopló Draco. "Eso es nuevo".

"Escucha, diabólico gusanillo," le espetó Hermione, "si quieres quitar esas visiones de tu cabeza, será mejor que cierres la boca. Harry y yo hemos estado resolviendo este tipo de misterios durante unos seis años; te garantizo que podemos hacerlo. Si quieres ayudar, será mejor que pares de molestarme, o haré que pidas clemencia cuando haya acabado contigo, has entendido?"

Draco rodó sus ojos. "Está bien, de acuerdo. Tú sacas las visiones de mi cabeza, yo te dejaré tranquila hasta que quiten la cadena".

"Bien," dijo Hermione, pero suspiró. Sabía que eso no iba a durar más de minuto y medio, pero incluso una tregua momentánea era mejor que aguantar sus constantes groserías.

* * *

"-El bosque prohibido-" 

"-la mejor idea-"

"-pero no demasiado dentro-"

"-necesitamos que la gente sea capaz de verlo-"

"-no podemos hacerlo durante los exámenes-"

"-el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad-"

"-todo el mundo estará en Hogsmeade excepto los de primer y segundo año-"

"-pues convencemos a la gente para que se quede-"

"-eso pondrá sobre aviso a nuestras víctimas también-"

"-claro, no queremos que lo sepan-"

"-dejad a Harry fuera de esto, sólo Hermione y Malfoy-"

"-sí, sabrían que hemos sido nosotros si los pillamos a los tres-"

"-pero es una broma que sólo nosotros conocemos."

"No, no lo es, mucha gente tiene padres que estaban aquí cuando ocurrió la broma original-"

"A lo mejor, pero padres que comparten sus ideas para bromas con sus hijos?"

Ron se sentó sobre la cama de su dormitorio, comiendo sandwiches que Fred había conjurado y mirando a los gemelos con interés. Estaban caminando arriba abajo de la habitación, lanzándose ideas rápidas uno a otro… por lo menos, asumía que eso era lo que estaban haciendo; no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaban hablando.

"Los Slytherins lo harían. Gente como la familia Bones lo haría. Papá lo haría".

"Hey, deberíamos hablar con papá¡"

"No, demasiado arriesgado, mamá podría descubrir lo que estamos tramando-"

"Maldición, deberíamos haberlo pensado antes-"

"-Sí, maldita sea, eso podría haber sido muy útil-"

"-bueno, si necesitamos más ideas después de esta broma, podemos hacer lo que hicimos en nuestro séptimo año-"

"-No, es demasiado sospechoso, y todos lo han visto antes-"

"-aunque todo el mundo estaba demasiado centrado en el tema de Umbridge-"

"-asqueroso viejo murciélago, espero que haya acabado en San Mungo-"

"-espero que los centauros fueran tras ella-"

"-espero que Peeves la haya golpeado con el bastón de McGonagall hasta la muerte¡"

"…nos estamos alejando del tema".

"Maldición… bien, entonces atacamos con esta broma-"

"-pero no queremos que ella se entere-"

"-ella es la única persona de la que tenemos que preocuparnos en realidad-"

"-sí, Harry es listo, pero siempre piensa bien de la gente-"

"-Hermione sólo es una ilusa con los profesores-"

"-Hey, a lo mejor deberíamos hablar con Wood¡"

"La próxima vez que hable con Wood, le voy a matar a hostias".

"Oh, sí, me había olvidad. Pero en aquel momento _tenía_ _que_ estar borracho".

"O quizá colocado".

"Sea lo que sea lo que se tomó, deberíamos probarlo".

"Probablemente aún tenga algo. Pensándolo mejor, por qué guardarle rencor?"

"Buen punto… y nos estamos desviando otra vez".

"Sí. Vale, el mayor problema –hacer que Harry se separe de Hermione".

"Podemos probar con Ron".

"Cómo? Hacemos que trate de enrollarse con Hermione en un armario de escobas?"

"Por qué no? Harry no estaría alrededor si así fuera. No son TAN amigos".

"Ella está encadenada a la muñeca de Malfoy, colega".

"Oh, sí".

"Sí, ella probablemente no se dejaría llevar si Malfoy estuviera mirando".

Ron empezó a atragantarse con su sándwich.

"Fred, me estás provocando pesadillas".

"Claro, lo siento. De todos modos… tiene que haber algún momento en el que se separen, cierto?"

"Tenemos que descubrir su horario de clases-"

"-Ella dijo algo sobre cuando bajamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, justo antes de esa pelea de comida-"

"-Oh, sí¡ Tiene Runas antiguas los jueves por la tarde y estudios Muggle los viernes-"

"-entonces la secuestramos justo después del almuerzo-"

"-no, si la secuestramos cuando se supone que tiene que estar en otro lado, la gente se dará cuenta demasiado rápido-"

"-y si ella se pierde un examen sin dar una buena explicación, alguien se lo dirá a Dumbledore-"

"-y Dumbledore probablemente pensará que la ha secuestrado algún mortífago renegado."

"Y entonces la hemos cagado, y probablemente acabemos en Azkabán".

"-así que tenemos que hacerlo después de clase, antes de que se encuentre con Harry otra vez-"

"-no es tiempo suficiente para pillarla; los pasillos probablemente estarán demasiado llenos de gente-"

"-entonces tenemos que sacar a Harry del mapa".

"Pero cómo?"

"Le aporreamos la cabeza?"

"Nah… podríamos encerrarle en un armario de escobas".

"O inflarle la cabeza como él le hizo a Malfoy".

"Espera¡ Se supone que él tiene que cumplir detención por eso-"

"-el viernes¡"

Los dos gemelos detuvieron sus paseos y se giraron triunfantemente, sonriendo a Ron. "Atacamos el viernes¡" gritaron al unísono.

Ron arqueó una ceja en su dirección. "Atacamos el qué?"

Los gemelos se miraron uno al otro y suspiraron.

* * *

_**N/A:** (Por fin ha aparecido¡ Dice que lo siente por haber estado tan ocupada y ha contestado a alguna pregunta que dejasteis en los reviews. Os dejo el texto original en inglés y la traducción al español)_

**I tried looking through the reviews for questions they had asked that I could answer, but it takes so long to translate the reviews for myself and of the ones I have read, I did not see any specific questions. Do you know of any specific ones they have I could answer? It may take me a while to find them on my own while I try to translate the reviews.**

_He intentado buscar en los reviews preguntas que hayan hecho y que yo pueda contestar, pero me lleva mucho tiempo traducir los reviews por mí misma y en los que he leído no he visto ninguna pregunta específica. Sabes de alguna que pueda contestar? Me puede llevar un rato buscarlas yo sola mientras trato de traducir los reviews. (Si tenéis preguntas específicas, ya sabéis, dejadlas por aquí, que yo se las mando. Palabrita de Booh)_

**As for the reviewers, please tell them this: They make me so happy! I don't care if I get two good reviews or two thousand, each one makes****me feel good. I am so happy that a whole new group of people can read my story, and even happier that they like it, too!**

_En cuanto a la gente que deja review, por favor diles esto: Me hacen muy feliz¡ No me importa si me dejan dos buenos reviews o dosmil, cada uno de ellos me hace sentir bien. Me hace muy feliz que un nuevo grupo de gente pueda leer mi historia, y más aún de que también les guste¡_

**I tried writing a response to the question you had sent me about where ****I got the handcuff idea; it's probably badly translated but here it is:**

_He intentado escribir una respuesta a la pregunta que me mandaste sobre de dónde saqué la idea de las esposas; está probablemente mal traducida, pero aquí está (lo escribe en español... que encanto... así que os dejo el texto original, que yo creo que sí se entiende):_

**En cuanto las esposas la idea y donde yo lo conseguí, eso es un complot común en muchas historias y televisión nuestra. Cuando era niña muchas que miré tuvo un episodio donde dos caracteres—generalmente caracteres que no quiso uno al otro—sería encadenado o sería esposado juntos.**

**Cuando yo fui joven, en la escuela si dos personas lucharon, la maestra amenazaría a hacernos nos sentamos juntos todo año en nuestras clases y durante el almuerzo. ¡Fue casi tan malo como ser esposado a él! Tuve que pasar muchos horas con un chico no me gusta porque nosotros no pararíamos discutir. Yo pronto paré hablando con él en todo, y eso fue la única manera de parar nuestro luchar. Yo nunca lo quise, en cualquier manera, pero muchas personas nos molestaron que estuvimos en el amor, que me molestó.**

**I don't remember many specific shows that have used the handcuff idea—-**

_No me acuerdo de ningún programa de la tele en el que usaran la idea de las esposas._

**I believe "Hey, Dude!" was one of my favorites, though. Anyway, when a girl and guy would argue in school, my friends and I would say things such as, "If we locked her in a room with him, I wonder if they'd try to kill each other or start kissing passionately?" That's why I handcuffed Draco and Hermione together; I think they'd do both!**

_Aunque creo que "Hey,Dude¡" era uno de mis favoritos. De todos modos, cuando un chico y una chica discutían en el colegio, mis amigos y yo solíamos decir cosas como, "si la encerráramos en un armario con él, me pregunto si tratarían de matarse uno al otro o empezarían a besarse apasionadamente?" Por eso encadené a Draco y a Hermione; Yo creo que harán las dos cosas¡_


	35. La Verdad Sobre Las Visiones

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro**

_La Verdad sobre las Visiones_

"Entonces¿qué está pasando exactamente?" preguntó Oliver, mirando en redondo la destrozada habitación.

"Oh, lo normal," dijo McGonagall secamente. "Potter, Granger y Malfoy tuvieron una pelea a puñetazos. Algo sobre que se estaban volviendo locos unos a otros. Eso fue justo antes de que entrara Weasley, gritando a lo Paul Revere."

Snape sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se inclinaba para recoger una viscosa criatura verde. "Eso fue divertidísimo –'¡Malfoy se cayó de culo!'" imitó.

McGonagall se rió. "Yo creo que fue mucho mejor cuando Granger se abalanzó sobre Malfoy. Nunca la había visto a alguien golpear así."

"Me perdí esa parte," dijo Snape, reparando un tarro con su varita y soltando a la criatura dentro. El tarro automáticamente empezó a llenarse con el mismo líquido viscoso, que ahora cubría el suelo. "Eso debió ocurrir cuando _alguien_ me aturdió."

"Lo lamento muchísimo, Severus," dijo McGonagall, tratando de no reírse y fracasando.

Oliver meneó su cabeza, demasiado cansado para ni siquiera pensar en ordenar este nuevo pedacito de confusa información. "¿Minerva dijo que tú podías tener algo para la resaca?" le preguntó a Snape.

"En el cajón de arriba," le dijo Snape, señalando su escritorio. "Encontrarás un montón de botellas; tú quieres la que pone 'sabías que no debías beberte todo eso, Severus'".

Oliver le lanzó una mirada extrañada y abrió el último cajón; su interior estaba dividido en profundos compartimentos, cada uno suficientemente grande para contener alrededor de una docena de pequeños frascos, y cada sección contenía diferentes tipos de poción. Las botellas estaban etiquetadas con extrañas cosas como 'tú sabes que no soportas la comida tailandesa, idiota' y '¿qué sería mejor para tu tensión que una poción anti estrés? Dejar tu trabajo'. La escritura no parecía la de Snape, lo cual hacía que el humor de las etiquetas pareciera mucho menos extraño.

"Así que _sí_ que usaste ese aparato de etiquetar que Filius te regaló por tu cumpleaños," apuntó McGonagall.

"Oh, estate quieta," fingió gruñir Snape.

McGonagall soltó una risita, luego sonrió. "Así que… el señor Malfoy está teniendo visiones sobre Granger, no?"

"Interesante, verdad?" dijo Snape con una sonrisa maligna.

"Está teniendo QUÉ sobre Hermione?" inquirió Oliver.

"Oh, estate quieto, Wood, y bebe tu poción," dijo McGonagall, y se acercó para sentarse en una butaca frente al escritorio de Snape, sonriendo como una adolescente ante un jugoso cotilleo. "Por qué crees que estaba pensando en ella durante el hechizo?"

"Probablemente porque ella estaba tratando de detenerle," dijo Snape pensativo, "pero supongo que podría haber… otras razones."

"Oh, a Potter le daría un ataque¡" dijo McGonagall con diversión.

"A él también le mordió Dorwi –eh, el espíritu del queso. Dudo que haya venido todo el camino hasta aquí abajo para ayudar a Draco. Probablemente él también haya tenido algún tipo de visión sobre ella en su cabeza. O… si estaba mirando a Draco, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Draco…"

"No HAY DUDA de por qué está perdiendo la cabeza¡" exclamó McGonagall, dando una palmada con sus manos.

"De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos?" preguntó Oliver, tragándose su poción rápidamente y mirándoles con recelo.

"Potter, Granger y Malfoy," dijo McGonagall. "No puedo recordar si te lo explicamos ayer o no, pero… verás…"

"Ayer, en mi clase, Draco liberó a un desagradable tipo de espíritu del queso-"

"Existe una cosa llamada espiritu del queso?"

"Oh, sí. Un demonio de queso, de hecho, pero ese no es el tema. En cualquier caso, este espíritu del queso se conjura con una poción de amor chapucera, una compleja poción que cuando se usa de manera adecuada, con el tipo de encantamiento adecuado, puede hacer que otros se enamoren de ti…"

"…Draco… _Malfoy_? ÉL trató de hacer una poción de AMOR?"

"Sí, bueno, sus motivos no tenían nada que ver con el amor, pero de nuevo ése no es el tema. Como iba diciendo, cuando se hace el hechizo correctamente, sólo funciona con la persona a la que visualizas durante el encantamiento –en este caso, un poema de amor escrito por quien lo realiza-"

"_Malfoy_ escribió un-"

"Sí, Wood, lo hizo¡ Deja de interrumpir¡ De todos modos, cuando sale mal, el espíritu del queso es convocado. Si y sólo si te muerde, acabas teniendo sueños sobre la persona sobre la que tratabas de hacer el hechizo y pensando en ella demasiado. También te conviertes en una especie de médium, pero eso no es importante."

"Malfoy es un _medium_?" repitió Oliver, comprensiblemente alarmado.

"Bueno, no exactamente. La mayor parte del tiempo las visiones se centran casi exclusivamente en torno a la persona en la que estabas pensando, y mientras que las visiones son bastante precisas, realmente no tienen mucho sentido comprenderlas hasta que se vuelven reales."

"…y qué tiene esto que ver con Hermione?" preguntó Oliver.

"Bueno, Draco dijo que no estaba visualizando a nadie mientras hacía la poción… pero ahora no puede quitarse a Granger de la cabeza. Así que, o estaba pensando en ella en ese momento porque ella estaba sentada a su lado, o tratando de detenerle-"

"O le gusta Granger," le interrumpió McGonagall con una sonrisa malvada.

"-y lo mismo para Potter. Él probablemente estaba pensando en Granger en ese momento también… y posiblemente pensando en Granger Y Draco. Así que Potter estaría teniendo sueños acerca de estar enamorado de Granger, Draco o quien sea, y teniendo visiones acerca de sus futuros-"

"-y el pequeño Malfoy no puede dejar de pensar en Granger," finalizó McGonagall.

"Es una especie de Karma. Tratas de interferir en la libre voluntad de alguien, te equivocas con la magia que no estabas preparado para ejercer, y el espíritu del queso se vuelve contra tu cabeza," explicó Snape. "Los efectos sólo duran alrededor de una semana, pero es de suponer que es tiempo suficiente para que alguien aprenda la lección."

"Por qué un espíritu del queso?" preguntó Oliver, frunciendo el ceño.

"Probablemente porque a quien quiera que se le ocurriera tenía un enrevesado sentido del humor," dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros.

"De todos modos, qué provocó que la poción saliera mal?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Por extraño que parezca, cerveza de raíz muggle."

"…Severus, tú sacaste todo esto de un libro, no?" dijo ella pensativamente.

"Sí."

"Por qué iba el mago o bruja que escribió este libro a saber los efectos secundarios de la cerveza de raíz en una poción amorosa?"

"De hecho, no es por la cerveza de raíz. Es por las hierbas añadidas. La cerveza de raíz contiene un montón de ingredientes comunes de pociones. Ciertas hierbas no se deben mezclar en ciertos casos, y éste es uno de ellos. El fenómeno del espíritu del queso sucede cuando se meten en la poción demasiadas hierbas usadas en el amor mágico y afectan negativamente a los pétalos de rosas. Fue descubierto hace unos ciento veinte años por la hermana pequeña del creador de la poción, que estaba intentando ayudarle a asegurar su éxito y añadió demasiadas hierbas. También son ellos los que ingeniaron el hechizo desvanecedor para el espíritu del queso… pero, claro, les llevó cinco años de investigación y algún tipo de búsqueda que les condujo hasta Tailandia…"

"Qué demonios te hizo investigar todo esto?" preguntó Oliver.

"Eh… morbosa curiosidad," dijo Snape inocentemente, y siguió limpiando su despacho.

"Entonces," dijo Oliver unos pocos minutos después, "cuándo planeas contarles a Harry y a Hermione la verdad sobre las visiones?"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Snape, que parecía sorprendido.

"Cuándo les vas a poner al tanto? Harry y Malfoy no saben lo que está ocurriendo realmente, verdad? No saben que sus sueños son falsos y que sus pensamientos están siendo manipulados y que sus visiones…" Oliver se detuvo y miró a McGonagall, esperando que si Snape no se lo contaba, lo hiciera ella.

McGonagall y Snape se sonrieron uno a otro de una manera puramente misteriosa. "Oh, lo descubrirán," dijo Snape de manera casual. "Son chicos listos."

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Draco completaron su paseo hacia la clase de Flitwick en silencio. Sonriendo, él los hizo pasar; Ron ya estaba allí, sentado en la esquina más lejana y escribiendo con furia. Elevó la vista cuando ellos entraron… y sorprendentemente, no les miró con odio. Ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron leer su expresión antes de que él siguiera escribiendo. Harry y Hermione se miraron uno al otro con curiosidad antes de aceptar sus exámenes de Flitwick y comenzar.

Los tres hicieron muy bien el examen; con la Guerra de las bromas, Encantamientos era de hecho la asignatura más estudiada en Hogwarts. (Draco escribió dos veces la longitud requerida sobre los encantamientos de repetición de frase). Ron acabó sólo unos minutos antes que ellos y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, al momento de salir de clase, se encontraron con Ron esperándoles; se giró hacia Hermione con una mirada nerviosa pero esperanzada en su cara.

"Lo siento," le dijo. "De veras lo siento. Yo… yo no pretendía…"

Hermione, cuyo enfado con Ron había sido reemplazado por la tristeza, sonrió con alivio y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él; Draco gruñó mientras era tirado hacia los lados. "Está bien," dijo ella. "No te preocupes por ello."

Ron sonrió, su alivio acorde con el de Hermione mientras la acercaba a él. Miró hacia Harry con indecisión. "En paz?" preguntó dubitativo.

Harry sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Bien," dijo Ron, abrazando más fuertemente a Hermione.

Los siguientes tres días fueron algunos de los mejores que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tenido desde el comienzo de la guerra de las bromas. Los tres bromeaban y se reían y estudiaban juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado, y casi parecía que Draco no estaba allí. Los gemelos se fueron de Hogwarts, declarando que habían dejado a Lee al cargo de la tienda de bromas durante demasiado tiempo, aunque perdonaron a Harry y a Hermione por completo y prometieron volver el viernes para pasar tiempo juntos. Ginny se calmó bastante rápido, especialmente después de enterarse de que Ron y Hermione ya no estaban peleándose más, y después de que Oliver subiera a verla y le explicara que todo lo que había dicho sobre las gotas de limón eran palabrerías y que Dumbledore estaba tan agradable como siempre. Ginny pasaba ahora la mayor parte de su tiempo con Harry, Ron y Hermione; estudiaban juntos por las tardes e investigaban las visiones y la cadena, aunque el jueves estaban menos molestos por las visiones. Tras una larga discusión, todos concluyeron que eran faltas después de todo (aunque Harry todavía permanecía escéptico de alguna manera), y como Snape había dicho que se trataba de algo temporal, se concentraron más en la cadena y sus exámenes de final de semestre.

La cantidad de peleas pareció caer en picado de repente tan pronto Ron volvió a ser su amigo; los Gryffindors encontraron mucho más fácil ignorar a Draco. La única gran pelea había sido el martes, debido a las camas; Hermione se negaba a separarlas, y Draco se negaba a dormir en la misma cama que los demás. Al final, Draco empezó a dormir sobre el sofá, el cual habían acercado a la cama. Ahora Ron dormía en la cama de Hermione, aunque los dos se comportaban. A Harry no le importó este cambio en absoluto (lo cual era comprensible; cuando regresó a su propio dormitorio, se tiró sobre su cama de cuatro postes y se negó a salir de ella durante horas, a pesar de que fuera media tarde).

Cuando llegó el jueves por la noche, habían tenido treinta visiones más entre Harry y Draco. Las visiones de Draco a menudo eran más difíciles de explicar, ya que la mayoría de ellas se centraban en Hermione y a veces Hermione aparecía haciendo cosas Muggle. Entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco, sólo consiguieron comprender vagamente dos de sus visiones –una era sobre Hermione llorando y despotricando que estaban perdidos, y la otra era sobre ella y Draco tumbados juntos en lo que parecía una nevada cuneta. Por si no fuera suficientemente extraño, Harry había tenido también una visión de ellos tendidos en una cuneta nevada, y, cuando comparaban las dos, tanto Draco como Hermione vestían con la misma ropa. Era la única visión que habían tenido similar, sin embargo. Las visiones de Harry, que eran menos frecuentes que las de Draco, normalmente implicaban algún tipo de pelea entre Harry, Hermione y Draco.

Aunque Harry era mucho más feliz ahora que Ron era su amigo de nuevo y no se sentía obligado a permanecer con Hermione, todavía estaba molesto por las visiones y nervioso por la guerra de las bromas. Todo el mundo parecía haber identificado los momentos de médium con ilusiones inducidas por el espíritu del queso, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Por una razón, las visiones de él y de Hermione peleando con Draco normalmente tenían lugar en el número doce de Grimmauld Place (lo cual se había negado a contarle a Hermione); y por otra, él no pensaba que las ilusiones fueran tan detalladas o realistas. Además, también había algo fuera de lo normal en Ron; él estaba más alegre pero también distante de algún modo, y Harry podría haber jurado que había visto a Ron mirando con odio a Harry o a Hermione cuando pensaba que ninguno de ellos estaba observándole. Harry lo descartó como si se tratara de paranoias, pero todavía lo encontraba molesto. Lo peor de todo eran sus sueños, los cuales casi siempre eran algo horripilante que implicaba a Hermione y Draco; sus habilidades en oclumencia ayudaban, pero no eran suficiente para cerrar los sueños completamente. Estaba bastante contento de que él, junto a otros prefectos de Gryffindor, tenía patrulla el miércoles y el jueves, lo cual significaba que tendría que perder unas pocas horas de sueño y pasear por los pasillos; estar cansado era preferible que los sueños sobre tu mejor amiga y tu enemigo. Pensamientos extraños empezaban a filtrarse durante sus momentos despierto, aunque Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, descartándolos por ser producto de sueños interrumpidos y el espíritu del queso. Aún así, en general estaba bastante contento; la única persona que no lo estaba era Draco.

Draco se sentía más y más miserable con el paso de las horas. Harry, Ron y Hermione –y Ginny, cuando se unía a ellos- se negaban a responder siempre que trataba de insultarles; sólo hablaban con él cuando era necesario, lo cual era extraño. Parecía que por fin habían aprendido a ignorarle, y eso le volvía completamente loco. Él buscaba llamar la atención por naturaleza; odiaba ser ignorado más que cualquier otra cosa. También estaba teniendo malos momentos con las visiones; a veces estaban relacionadas con cosas grotescas, como su primera visión sobre besar a Hermione, mientras que otras visiones requería siglos tratar de explicarlas a los cuatro Gryffindors. Los sueños también habían aumentado, hasta el punto de que tenía varios en una noche –muchos más que Harry, lo cual pensaban que se debían a la oclumencia y al hecho de que Draco, no Harry, había convocado al espíritu del queso. Pronto empezó a despertarse con sacudidas varias veces en una noche, y los ronquidos de Ron le hacían el doble de difícil volverse a dormir. Sus pensamientos también estaban empezando a girar en torno a Hermione, algo que él trató de culpar a la mordedura del espíritu del queso; descubrió que la mayor parte de su comunicación intrapersonal eran despotriques sobre ella, y estaba encontrando más y más difícil evitar notar que ella era, de hecho, guapa. La ira y la depresión se convirtieron en sus dos mayores emociones; parecía no poder disfrutar nada. Incluso el pensamiento de que se acercaban las vacaciones no podía animarle; cada profesor al que preguntaba sobre la cadena decía que nadie se había acercado a una solución, y la última cosa que quería Draco era pasar sus Navidades con Hermione.

El jueves por la tarde, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos en el gran comedor. (Habían decidido comer en el gran comedor tras haberse encontrado con Filch a la salida de las cocinas, conscientes de que durante algún tiempo sería demasiado arriesgado volver; sí que permanecían con sus varitas fuera la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre que alguien había preguntado a Ginny sobre un rumor, ella había dicho que Ron le había dicho que le lanzara una maldición a cualquiera que la molestara, lo cual mantenía alejada a la gente de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco). El director les había anunciado que la perspectiva de quitar la cadena era demasiado sombría, y que tendrían que pasar juntos las vacaciones de navidad después de todo. Sabiendo que no debían tener una gran pelea en frente del director, Draco y Hermione acordaron todo con una discusión mínima; se montarían en el tren hasta Kings Cross, con el resto de los estudiantes, el lunes, y estarían en casa de Draco hasta la mañana de navidad. Dumbledore esperaba enviar un coche del ministerio para llevarles a casa de los padres de Hermione el día de Navidad, y sus padres ya habían consentido en llevar a Hermione y a Draco a la reunión en la casa de los abuelos de Hermione y luego a Grimmauld Place para pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Ninguno estaba demasiado contento con este acuerdo, pero los dos lo aceptaron a regañadientes.

* * *

Ron se despertó la mañana del viernes con un sentimiento de determinación casi desbordante. Hoy era el día. Hoy era el día en el que él haría que Hermione deseara no haber jugado nunca con él.

Había sido agotador fingir que todo estaba bien, que ya no estaba enfadado, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era gritarle en su cara y sacarle los mocos a golpes a Draco. Como mucho, se había enfadado aún más durante los últimos tres días, y había tenido más ganas de vengarse. Ahora estaba convencido de que Hermione había estado jugando con él. Cada vez que se cruzaban con Snape en los pasillos o lo veían en el gran comedor, Snape les había saludado con la mano y sonreído o les había dicho hola. La cara que había puesto Oliver cuando Ron y Hermione entraron en Defensa contra las artes oscuras cogidos de la mano y sonriendo… él estaba decepcionado, y enfadado; Ron estaba seguro de ello. Oliver daba la sensación de que iba a decirles algo en un primer momento, cuando entraron, pero reculó en cuanto vio a Ron; Oliver los había estado evitando desde entonces. Y Ron no pensaba por un segundo que las visiones fueran falsas. Los delirios no iban y venían como lo hacían las visiones; la gente con delirios, que alucinaban, creían en las alucinaciones y no tenían sentido de la racionalidad como Harry y Draco. Harry y Draco no se habían vuelto locos por el espíritu del queso, y Ron no pensaba que Snape hubiera estado mintiendo sobre las visiones. Después de todo, no había mentido sobre la poción o el ritual de desterramiento. Ron sabía que tenía que tratarse de algún tipo de visiones reales –y el factor común en todas ellas, el que todo el mundo parecía haber descartado, era que Ron no estaba en ninguna de ellas. No estaba en las visiones sobre Harry y Hermione discutiendo con Draco, y tampoco estaba en las visiones que Draco tenía. Ron también estaba ausente de los sueños, aunque ni Harry ni Draco contaban demasiado sobre ellos –lo cual sólo podía significar que muy pronto Ron estaría fuera de las vidas de Harry y Hermione.

_Gran alivio_, pensó, aunque todavía sentía un poco de tristeza. Realmente le habían importado Hermione y Harry; eran sus mejores amigos, y una parte de él siempre les vería como tal. Aún así, eso no excusaba su comportamiento. Eso no les daba derecho a hacer lo que habían hecho.

Los gemelos habían planeado toda la broma a la perfección. Cada ángulo estaba cubierto, desde la mejor manera de engañar a Hermione hasta coartadas para conseguir una audiencia. La harían, y no serían pillados. Ni siquiera Hermione sabría quién la había hecho, lo cual la dejaría libre en un futuro.

Ron miró a Hermione, que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente dos pies más allá. Más allá de su lado de la cama, pudo ver la espalda del sofá. Draco estaba murmurando infelizmente en su sueño. Ron sonrió.

Todo saldría acorde al plan.

* * *

_Notas de la traductora: _Lo siento mucho por la demora!!! Como siempre, se me han pasado los días rapidísimo y he estado demasiado ocupada para publicar nada. Pero espero tomar impulso a partir de ahora y publicar las traducciones más rápido. Saludos a todos!!! 


	36. Acorde al Plan

**Capítulo Treinta y cinco**

_Acorde al Plan_

Hermione canturreó alegremente para sí misma mientras salía de la clase de estudios muggle de Draco Malfoy. Todo estaba yendo felizmente bien. Había vuelto con Ron, Harry estaba mucho más calmado, Ginny había dejado de darles la lata por detalles de un rumor u otro, y Draco había estado benditamente callado durante casi tres días. La única vez que había estado remotamente cerca de molestar a Hermione fue cuando se habían tenido que separar de Harry y Ron durante las clases de la tarde, pero el jueves ya había desistido; Hermione estaba demasiado contenta para permitir que Draco la molestara demasiado.

"Podrías dejar de tararear, por favor?" murmuró Draco irritado mientras giraban en dirección a la escalera que les llevaría hasta el gran comedor.

Hermione le ignoró. Ella no dejó de tararear, pero no empezó a tararear aún más alto para molestarle aún más; no consentir que la incomodara era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Draco suspiró preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros de Slytherin. Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson probablemente estarían charlando, a lo mejor planeando alguna broma para los Gryffindors o para algunos de sus otros enemigos. Por molestos que pudieran ser los mentecatos de Slytherin, él habría dado su brazo derecho por pasar tiempo con ellos… especialmente desde que su brazo derecho estaba encadenado a Hermione.

_Por lo menos las clases se han acabado_, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque eso no le consolaba demasiado. Ahora que acababa de completar su último examen –estudios muggle- no habría más clases hasta el próximo semestre, y el que no hubiera clases significaba pasar más tiempo con Harry, Ron y probablemente Ginny; raramente se apartaban del lado de Hermione. Eran como una gran, repugnante familia, siempre sonriendo y riéndose y provocando en Draco la necesidad de patear a un pequeño animal peludo. Preferiblemente un perrito.

Aún así, no pudo suprimir una brizna de ilusión; las vacaciones de navidad casi se les echaban encima. Sólo tendría que sufrir un fin de semana de ánimo Gryffindor antes de poder librarse de ellos después del viaje en tren hasta King's Cross, al menos por unos pocos días. No estaba deseando tener a Hermione en su casa, o ir a la suya, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Hermione y sus amigos, más se daba cuenta de que cualquier cosa era mejor que "pasar tiempo" con Harry y Ron. Habría vendido su alma sólo por deshacerse de uno de ellos, por no hablar de los dos. Y Ginny era la maldad personificada; odiaba especialmente su hábito de encontrar furtivas pequeñas maneras de echar en cara cosas (a ella todavía le gustaba hacer referencia al Moco Murciélago que le había lanzado en el despacho de Umbridge dos años atrás).

Un doloroso tirón en su muñeca le hizo poner una mueca de dolor y se giró para ver a Hermione dirigiéndose en la otra dirección. "Por aquí," dijo ella ausentemente, preguntándose dónde estaba Ron y Harry; de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaban para salir de clase en el momento en que ella abandonaba el aula.

"No hay nada allí abajo, excepto un atajo par air a Encantamientos," protestó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza al girar por el pasillo que les conduciría al aula de Flitwick. Hermione no contestó. Draco empezó a chasquear en su dirección, pero se detuvo mientras Hermione daba un paso tras una armadura y golpeaba la piedra de una pared con su varita. La pared se deslizó hacia un lado, creando una abertura. Él gruñó por lo bajo, en el fondo de su garganta. Todo lo relacionado con ella le fastidiaba, especialmente el hecho de que fuera oh-tan-inteligente.

"Vamos," dijo guardándose la varita en el dobladillo de su brazo mientras se deslizaba por el pasadizo secreto.

Draco refunfuñó al tiempo que la seguía, enfadado más allá de lo posible. Ella tenía que saberlo todo sobre todo, y todo tenía que ser hecho a su manera. Eso le estaba volviendo loco.

El pasadizo los condujo hacia abajo, hacia unas escaleras en las profundidades de un corto túnel, que pronto se bifurcó en tres. Hermione giró a la derecha sin vacilar y Draco la siguió, todavía despotricando en su cabeza cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la espalda –y de repente él estaba volando hacia delante, apenas consiguiendo poner sus brazos en alto, a tiempo para proteger su cara. Chocó contra el suelo dolorosamente fuerte y patinó un poco hacia delante, Hermione aulló y dio un salto para apartarse de su camino.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se sentó, sus ojos centelleando. "Por qué has hecho eso?" le gritó a Hermione.

"Yo no he hecho nada," le informó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Me has golpeado con una maldición¡ He sentido cómo me golpeaba el hechizo; no lo niegues¡"

"Cómo iba a poder lanzártelo cuando estabas _detrás_ de mí?" dijo ella con calma. "Debes de haberte tropezado e imaginado que te han golpeado."

Draco abrió su boca para rebatirle justo cuando algo golpeó su hombro. Un insoportable sentimiento de agotamiento se apoderó de él, acumulándose al cansancio que había estado sintiendo desde que los sueños habían empezado. Su enfadada respuesta se convirtió en un gran bostezo y se desplomó de espaldas contra el suelo de piedra, dormido.

Hermione arqueó una ceja en su dirección, momentáneamente confundida, antes de que sus instintos se despertaron. Una ráfaga de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo, su mente y cuerpo, repletos de un sentido de preparación adquirido durante tras años de ayuda en la lucha contra Voldemort y sus partidarios.

"Quién está ahí?" llamó, girándose para encarar el camino por el que habían venido y soltando la pila de libros que llevaba en el regazo. Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, algo la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y se cayó de espaldas sobre Draco. Un segundo después, una oleada de cansancio se apoderó de ella. Forcejeó para permanecer consciente, pero no lo consiguió.

Un latido de corazón después, los gemelos Weasley estaban sonriendo en dirección hacia ellos dos.

* * *

Harry entró en el gran comedor con Ginny, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los exámenes se habían acabado, y estaba a sólo dos días de las vacaciones, durante las cuales no tendría que ver a Draco durante casi una semana. Por más que varias cosas aun le preocuparan, una semana sin Draco Malfoy se parecía a ganar la lotería.

"Y dónde está Ron?" preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Dijo que subiría a Estudios Muggle y bajaría con Hermione. Me dijo que fuera delante," dijo Harry encongiéndose de hombros, hincando el diente a su cena. "Entonces, iremos todos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Ginny. "Yo voy, de todos modos. Necesito varias cosas de Zonko."

"No tienes un descuento en Sortilegios Weasley?"

"Oh, no es para mí. Fred y George me ofrecieron diez galeones por hacer algo de espionaje industrial de los nuevos productos de Zonko."

"Espionaje industrial?"

"Sí, ya sabes –conseguir que el viejo señor Zonko hable sobre sus nuevos productos y tomar unas pocas notas. Acostumbra a contar sus ideas a cualquiera que quiera escuchar, pero ahora que Fred y George se han metido en el negocio, no se lo cuenta a ningún pelirrojo. Hablando de ello, recuérdame que investigue unos cuantos hechizos de peluquería esta noche."

"Eso no es, no sé, una infracción de copyright o algo así?"

"Oh, Fred y George nunca copiarían las ideas directamente del señor Zonko. Le tienen demasiado cariño a ese anciano; todavía son amigables y todo eso. El señor Zonko sólo está paranoico. A los gemelos sólo les gusta escuchar ideas para bromas de otras personas; las desmontan, las modifican, y discurren otras. Para ellos es como una investigación para inspirarse. Y hablando de ideas para bromas… deberíamos retomar la guerra de las bromas, sabes."

"Cómo? No podemos atacar a Malfoy; nos culparían por ello."

"Puede que sí, puede que no. Podemos arreglarlo para que parezca el trabajo de otro-"

"Te das cuenta de que suenas como un ladrón de bancos, verdad?"

"-y hay, entre sesenta y cien Slytherins más. Además, hay unas pocas personas de otras casas a las que me gustaría pillar, empezando con Parvati y Lavender y alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto, y de ahí en adelante".

"No lo sé, Gin," dijo Harry pensativamente, echando una mirada ausente en dirección a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. "Tenemos ya muchas cosas en el plato. Aunque puede ser."

"Puede ser qué?" preguntó Ron, apareciendo al lado de Harry y sentándose.

"Gin quiere que retomemos la Guerra de las bromas," dijo Harry.

"Suena como una gran idea," dijo Ron, con su boca ya llena de puré de patatas.

"Hey- dónde están Hermione y el chico hurón?" preguntó Ginny.

Ron rodó sus ojos. "Hermione dijo que quería ir a la biblioteca a investigar algo. Me dijo que bajara a la cena solo."

"Apuesto a que Malfoy eso le puso contento," dijo Harry secamente. Ron rió entre dientes.

Ginny le lanzó a Ron una mirada extrañada, frunciendo el ceño. "La has dejado ir sola?"

"Ella me lo pidió, y estaba demasiado hambriento para rebatírselo".

"… ella quería ir sola?"

"Sí. Dijo que no tenía sentido que me perdiera la cena. Oh, aunque sí me pidió que le guardara algo".

Harry, preguntándose por qué Ginny le estaba haciendo pasar un mal trago a Ron, le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria y se la encontró mirándole de manera significativa. Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro qué quería decir; no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal. Durante días, Hermione les había estado diciendo que no necesitaba escolta para ir a clase, aunque él y Ron nunca cedían.

"Después de la cena," murmuró Ginny, y Harry asintió ligeramente, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Fred y George, que conocían Hogwarts como nadie, no tuvieron problemas para sacar a Hermione y a Draco fuera del castillo. Una vez que alcanzaron los terrenos, usaron un hechizo para que pareciera que Hermione y Draco estaban simplemente caminando por voluntad propia, para que nadie que los viera pudiera suponer que Hermione y Draco estaban inconscientes. En cuestión de minutos alcanzaron el borde del bosque y se adentraron en él.

Los gemelos también conocían algunas partes del bosque bastante bien, tras haberse aventurado en él muchas veces durante sus días como estudiantes. Una vez que estuvieron bajo el resguardo de los árboles, Fred sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Los gemelos y Ron habían marcado la localización de cada lugar en el que él, Harry o Hermione se habían encontrado con algo desagradable, y Fred y George habían planeado acondicionar un lugar para depositar a Hermione y Draco, basándose en esta información y en la suya propia.

"Veamos," dijo mientras él y George se detenían entre los árboles, sus rehenes flotando alegremente unos cuantos pies más allá. "Ron ha escrito 'Aragog' aquí –y lo ha subrayado seis veces- y aquí es donde piensan que están los centauros… por aquí está la cabaña de Hagrid, y sabemos que por aquí hay por lo menos un colacuerno de cola explosiva… Qué significa esto? 'Grawp; no vayais aquí¡ La gente nueva tiene que ser presentada por Hagrid'".

"Qué es un grawp?" se preguntó George.

"No tengo ni idea, pero evitémoslo. Yo diría… diez metros al este de aquí, y veinte en el interior del bosque. No está demasiado cerca de Hagrid…"

"Perfecto. No, espera¡ Eso está cerca de donde vive Fluffy, recuerdas? Casi nos mata de miedo en cuarto año?"

"Cómo he podido olvidarlo?" Fred golpeó el mapa con su varita y apareció una pequeña nota. "Vale… entonces aquí no, y aquí es donde están los thestrales…"

"Es una pena que no tengamos el Mapa del Merodeador," dijo George con un suspiro. Las posesiones de Harry y Hermione habían sido cuidadosamente aseguradas cuando empezaron a compartir habitación con Draco.

Tras un buen cuarto de hora de discusión, los gemelos se dirigieron cinco metros hacia el este y treinta al sur, lo cual los colocó bastante lejos de Fluffy sin hacer que estuvieran demasiado cerca de algo muy mortal. Era suficientemente profundo para que Hermione y Draco no estuvieran tumbados sobre la nieve; los árboles eran tan tupidos que la nieve no había alcanzado el suelo. También estaba lejos de cualquier claro (dejar a dos personas inconscientes en un claro era demasiado peligroso) y suficientemente cerca de los lindes del bosque para que Draco y Hermione no pasaran un mal trago intentando salir. Después de todo, la verdadera diversión empezaría cuando los dos trataran de volver al castillo.

"Bien," dijo Fred mientras él y George finalizaron los hechizos que suspendían a Draco y a Hermione. "Todavía tienes la varita de Hermione?"

"Qué?" dijo George quedándose en blanco.

"La varita de Hermione. La tienes?"

"No –pensé que eras tú el que tenía que coger sus varitas".

"No, se suponía que yo tenía que coger la de Malfoy y tú tenías que coger la de ella".

"Así que nos hemos dejado la varita en el pasillo. Pues qué bien. Tendremos que volver".

Fred frunció el ceño, se arrodilló cerca de Hermione y levantó su brazo derecho. "O todavía está en su cadena del brazo".

"Uups," dijo George tímidamente.

"GEORGE¡ Se suponía que tenías que esperar a que ella sacara su varita antes de que la golpearas con el hechizo¡"

"Pues la he cagado¡ Perdóname por ser humano¡"

"Esto no va a funcionar ni la mitad de bien si ella puede usar su varita," gruñó Fred.

"Bueno, aún así va a funcionar, y eso es lo importante".

Fred suspiró, un mal presentimiento se estaba apoderando de él. En contra de la creencia popular, los planes de los gemelos no siempre habían funcionado perfectamente; ésa era la verdadera razón por la que eran conocidos como alborotadores –porque los pillaban una y otra vez. "Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar. Se me está congelando todo".

George se paró, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. "Dime, Fred… estamos bajo cero, verdad?"

"Sí, y?"

"Y casi es de noche, por lo que va a hacer aún más frío".

"Qué estás intentando decir?"

"Bueno… cuánto tiempo crees que llevará que dos personas desnudas se congelen hasta morir?"

Fred se pegó un golpe en la frente. "POR QUÉ no has pensado antes en esto?"

"Bueno, por qué no lo hiciste tú?"

"Porque a mí se me ocurrió la idea¡"

"No, a Snape y a la madre de Harry se les ocurrió la idea".

"Bueno, a mí se me ha ocurrido el mejor lugar para dejarles inconscientes¡"

"Oh, seguirlos después de clase es muy original".

"Por lo menos _yo_ no he dejado que Hermione tenga su varita¡ _Hermione_, de todas las personas posibles!"

"No, tú sólo eres el que quería dejarlos a medio metro de un violento perro de tres cabezas¡"

"Está bien, está bien, mira: vamos a olvidarlo y a pensar. Cuánto tiempo dura el hechizo para dormir?"

"Otros cuarenta y cinco minutos o una hora".

"Vale. Cuánto dura un hechizo calentador?"

"Media hora como mucho".

"Entonces, simplemente pondremos dos hechizos calentadores sobre ellos, y Hermione los renovará cuando se despierte".

"Excepto que podríamos hacerlo mal, porque los hechizos calentadores son difíciles, y no seremos capaces de saber si lo hemos hecho bien o no".

"Maldición. Um… piensa, piensa, piensa… Hey¡ Y qué hay de un hechizo ilusorio?"

"Qué bien podría hacerles eso?"

"Recuerdas cuando Ron nos contó que Malfoy le lanzó a ella ese hechizo? El que hizo que pareciera que estaba en ropa interior?"

"Eso podría funcionar¡ Aunque es un poco decepcionante. Se pasará a las dos horas de que despierten o así".

"Bueno, es todo lo que tenemos, y no es que no tengamos planes de futuras bromas para avergonzarles".

"Cierto".

Fred sacó su varita, frunciendo el ceño con concentración antes de realizar el hechizo. Un momento después, Hermione parecía un tipo de marginada de la moda. Sus guantes, bufanda, gorro, capa, zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y sujetador todavía estaban allí; las únicas cosas que parecían afectadas eran su túnica y su camisa.

"Bueno," dijo George, riendo ante la extraña visión, "o es que tú apestas haciendo ilusiones, o es que ella ha hecho su ropa contra- hechizos".

"Estoy seguro de que lo he hecho mal. He conseguido sacarle la camisa y la túnica-"

"Los cuales ella no podría haber hecho contra- hechizos, porque tiene que rajarlos para abrirlos y repararlos con hechizos cada día para ponérselos y sacárselos".

Fred gruñó con frustración. Debería haber pensado en eso; con todas esas bromas ocurriendo en Hogwarts, seguramente Hermione habría buscado una manera de impedir que su ropa fuera arruinada constantemente. "Bueno, dudo que Malfoy sea tan listo. Adelante".

"Qué?"

"Realiza una hechizo ilusorio en él".

"No puedo realizar un hechizo con mis ojos cerrados".

"Pues déjalos abiertos".

"Y ver desnudo a Malfoy? Ni de broma".

"Bueno, yo hice el hechizo en Hermione".

"El cual no sólo ha fallado, sino que habría sido algo bueno si hubiera funcionado. No habría sido un momento traumático".

"Si no se lo lanzas, se quedará vestido".

"Entonces supongo que se queda vestido".

"George¡ Esto ya está yendo suficientemente mal. POR LO MENOS tenemos que lanzárselo a Malfoy".

"Tienes razón. Vamos a buscar a Ron para que lo haga".

Fred suspiró con pena. "Está bien, mira. Vamos a dejarle los pantalones, vale? Tú haces la camisa, y yo iré a por sus pies".

"Por qué haces tú sus pies?"

Tras una larga pelea, los gemelos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que se estaban quedando sin tiempo antes de que Draco y Hermione se despertaran. George realizó el hechizo en la camisa, túnica y capa de Draco a regañadientes, y Fred hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos y calcetines. "Vale," dijo Fred, bajando la vista hacia la pareja extrañamente vestida. "Qué es lo siguiente de la lista?"

"Ir a persuadir a Hagrid para que vaya a emborracharse a Hogsmeade y así no puedan pedirle ayuda, y luego dirigirnos al gran comedor como si acabásemos de llegar".

"Genial. Después de todo, sólo hemos tenido unos ligeros problemas. Todo lo demás saldrá acorde al plan".

* * *

"Hola, Potter¡"

Harry, Ginny y Ron, todos lucharon para suprimir un gemino. Snape no sólo no se había deshecho de su crisis de personalidad de mediana edad; ahora había adquirido la costumbre de decir hola a Hermione y a los otros cuando se cruzaba en el vestíbulo. Eso estaba empezando a hacerles perder el control, y estaban obteniendo miradas aún más extrañas de los otros estudiantes.

Harry se giró y vio a Snape de pie detrás de él, vestido extrañamente y sonriendo. Snape todavía no se había acercado a ellos durante las comidas; Harry rogaba para que esto no se convirtiera en un hábito. "Hola, profesor," dijo con cansancio.

"Sólo quería recordarle su detención," dijo Snape. "Filch me ha puesto al corriente; el pobre hombre tiene margaritas brotando por toda su cara. Algo relacionado con la guerra de las bromas, sin duda. Reúnase conmigo en los invernaderos en media hora, de acuerdo? Trate de ser puntual; tengo un compromiso urgente".

Harry asintió, aliviado cuando Snape sonrió, dijo adiós y se marchó. "Viejo loco," murmuró, girándose de nuevo hacia su comida.

"Es esa forma de hablar de tus profesores?" dijo Fred, dejándose caer sobre el banco cerca de él. George se sentó enfrente de Fred.

"Teniendo en cuenta que es Snape, sí," dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Qué hacéis por aquí, chicos?"

"Oh, nada del otro mundo," dijo George. "Nos pasamos para ver a Hagrid y le convencimos para que fuera a las Tres Escobas y le dijera a Rosmerta que lo pusiera en nuestra cuenta".

"Tremendamente amable por vuestra parte," dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja.

"Bueno, él ha estado cuidando de Pig, y nos sentimos bastante mal por eso," dijo Fred.

"No os veo ofreciéndome a mí una noche de copas a vuestra salud," murmuró Ron.

"Tú eres de la familia," dijo George. "Se supone que nos tienes que perdonar automáticamente".

"'Se supone' es la palabra clave," replicó Ron.

Harry abrió su boca para hacer una broma, pero de repente un dolor punzante le subió por la pierna. "OW¡" chilló.

"Qué ocurre?" preguntó Fred.

"No es tu cicatriz, verdad?" dijo Ron con preocupación, rememorando los días antes de la muerte de Voldemort.

"No," dijo Harry, frotando su espinilla. "Creo que alguien acaba de pegar-"

"Es su pierna," dijo Ginny, hablando por encima de él. "Se cayó cuando venía de camino a la cena. Harry, de veras deberías hacer que te lo miraran". El agudo dolor volvió de nuevo, y Harry la miró con furia, preguntándose por qué tenía que llamar su atención de una manera tan dolorosa.

"Cierto," convino Harry, confundido y enfadado. "Creo que subiré a la enfermería antes de la detención".

"Puede que Madam Pomfrey te lance una maldición, sabes," dijo Fred ociosamente.

"Nah, no lo hará," replicó Harry con una sonrisa. "Entonces tendría que tratarme durante más tiempo. Nos vemos, chicos".

Harry y Ginny se levantaron y se fueron, Harry cojeando ligeramente. "Era eso realmente necesario, Gin?" preguntó Harry.

"Camina más rápido," le dijo ella. "Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca".

"Por qué?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque me apuesto cada knut que tengo a que Hermione no está allí," dijo ginny sombríamente.

"Ginny, qué-"

"Harry, no crees que es raro que a pesar de que Ron se haya negado a dejar de vigilar a Hermione durante los últimos días, hoy haya aceptado dejarla ir?"

"Ya sabes cómo es Ron con la comida," replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es extraño que aceptara no estar pendiente de Hermione el mismo día que los gemelos están de visita?" siguió diciendo Ginny, caminando con decisión hacia la biblioteca.

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Gin, estás siendo paranoica".

"Vamos, Harry. Estoy segura de que has notado que hay algo raro en Ron últimamente? Él está demasiado… alegre. No parece sincero o algo así. Y podría jurar que le he visto lanzándoos puñales con la mirada a ti y a Hermione unas cuantas veces".

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando todas las veces que él había pensado que algo le pasaba Ron. "Bueno, y qué? A lo mejor todavía está enfadado, pero tratando de superarlo".

"No lo creo, Harry. Ron es demasiado terco, y los gemelos también. No te parece extraño que unas pocas horas después de que juraran vengarse de Hermione estuvieran tan sumamente amables? Conozco a mis hermanos, Harry. En el momento en que no los veíamos, empezaron a planear maneras para pillarnos. Mientras tú, Hermione y Draco estabais peleando en el despacho de Snape, yo estaba escuchándoles a hurtadillas, y estaban hablando sobre hacer que Peeves les ayudara, y no sobre cómo deberían superar sus pequeñas rencillas. Algo raro está ocurriendo. Creo que le han hecho algo a Hermione".

Harry tragó fuertemente, la lógica de Ginny golpeándole con dureza. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber permanecido con los ojos más abiertos y empezó a correr al trote. "Piensa, Gin. Que podrían haber hecho?"

"No lo sé. Apostaría que una broma bastante grande… y algo que tiene que ver con Hagrid, sin duda. Los gemelos son bastante agradables, pero normalmente no ofrecen su cuenta en las Tres Escobas a un tipo que puede aguantar el alcohol como lo hace Hagrid. A lo mejor estoy equivocada; definitivamente es posible. Pero hay algo que no encaja, Harry".

Unos instantes después, Harry y Ginny estaban entrando a estampidas por las puertas de la biblioteca, los dos en busca de Hermione y Draco. Madam Pince los miró con el ceño fruncido, sin duda enfadada por su ruidosa entrada. Harry corrió hacia ella.

"Ha visto a Hermione?" preguntó. "Y a Malfoy?"

"La señorita Granger? Ella no ha estado aquí desde ayer," replicó Pince.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación y salieron zumbando de la habitación.

"Dónde podría estar?" se preguntó Harry. "Tenemos que encontrarla".

"Harry, tú tienes que ir a la detención," le recordó Ginny.

"No voy a ir a la detención cuando Hermione está ahí fuera, en algún sitio-"

"Harry, escucha, hay una gran posibilidad de que esté equivocada," dijo Ginny. "Tú tienes que irte; saltarte la detención es un motivo de expulsión. A lo mejor acababa de irse de la biblioteca, y Madam Pince no la vio. A lo mejor no han sido Ron y los gemelos".

Harry mordió su labio; eso era lo mejor de Ginny –ella era muy objetiva, siempre buscando todos los ángulos, incluso aquellos que no le gustaban. "Está bien," dijo Harry finalmente, poniéndose en marcha para regresar al vestíbulo de entrada. "Vamos a comprobar el gran comedor primero; a lo mejor ya está allí. Si no está, mira si Neville, Luna o alguien pueden ayudar. No acuses a los gemelos y a Ron de nada, vale? Ni siquiera les dejes saber que sabemos que ella no está en la biblioteca. Rehúyelos. Por ahora. Ven a buscarme cuando sepas algo; probablemente estaré en los invernaderos toda la noche. He oído que un chico de tercer año casi vuela por los aires el invernadero tres".

"Bien," dijo Ginny. "Pregúntale a Snape si la ha visto, vale?"

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo de entrada y se separaron, ambos rezando para que Hermione estuviera bien.

* * *

Draco se despertó con el maravilloso descubrimiento de que no había tenido ni un solo mal sueño. Había tenido un feliz sueño sin pesadillas. Sin imágenes de Hermione. Sin imágenes de nada en absoluto.

Sonrió, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y saboreando el momento. A lo mejor esto significaba que su semana de pesadilla estaba llegando al final. O a lo mejor esto significaba que la magia que había provocado los sueños y las visiones había cesado en él ahora que se había negado a creer en ella, y había decidido dejarle en paz.

… O a lo mejor esto significaba que le habían golpeado con un hechizo en un pasadizo secreto durante su salida de estudios muggle.

_Oh, sí_, pensó sombríamente, ahora con miedo de abrir sus ojos. Estaba tumbado sobre una superficie dura, así que con un poco de suerte lo habían dejado en el pasadizo… pero hacía frío. Mucho frío… estaba en el exterior?

Suspirando con cansancio, Draco abrió sus ojos.

Mirándole directamente desde las alturas estaba la cara enorme y deforme del monstruo más horripilante que Draco había visto jamás.

* * *

_Nota de la traductora_: Hola otra vez, gente! Ya veis que no os abandonamos, aunque ahora esto se actualice más despacio. Lamento la espera, aunque tampoco ha sido para tanto, no? Un abrazo, como siempre. Booh- 


	37. Introducción de Hermione e Información d

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis**

_Introducción de Hermione e Información de Snape_

Hermione se despertó para encontrarse con una raíz de árbol atizándole incómodamente en la espalda y algo que le rascaba gentilmente su cara. Poniéndose en alerta instantáneamente, se sentó, recordando el hechizo con el que había sido golpeada en los pasillos y analizando su alrededor. Gruñó al darse cuenta de dónde estaba –el Bosque Prohibido.

Empezó a comprobar su cuerpo en busca de heridas, y notó que su camiseta y su túnica no eran visibles, aunque todavía podía sentirlas. _Hechizo ilusorio_, pensó sombríamente, apartándose las hojas de su cara. _Gracias a los dioses por los encantamientos anti-hechizos_.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la esposa de su brazo, complacida al notar que su varita todavía estaba allí. Quien quiera que la hubiera golpeado con aquel hechizo en el pasillo, lo había hecho antes de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de sacar su varita; eso iba a actuar en su favor.

_Quién lo hizo, de todos modos?_ Pensó Hermione, obligándose a sí misma a permanecer calmada y a concentrarse. Echó una mirada ausente a Draco, notando que él parecía llevar puesto sólo sus pantalones y también estaba cubierto de hojas, ramillas y suciedad debido al fuerte viento. _Quién iba a querer dejarme tirada aquí en-?_

Hermione no acabó su pensamiento, bajó su mirada hacia Draco con furia, su calma desapareció rápidamente para ser reemplazada por pura ira. Draco. Los Slytherins eran las únicas personas que querían herirla; caía bien a la mayoría de la gente de las otras casas, por lo menos hasta cierto punto, y eran los únicos que o bien no la conocían, o no la odiaban lo suficiente para hacerle algo tan horrible. Así que, obviamente, tenía que tratarse de una broma de Slytherin –pero ningún Slytherin odiaba a Draco. O si lo hacían, sabían que no debían contrariarle. Mientras que Harry, Ron, Hermione y otros muchos Gryffindors no temían a Draco Malfoy, muchas otras personas lo hacían. Draco era el hijo del hombre que había sido el brazo derecho de Voldemort. Había estado bastante expuesto a las artes oscuras, tenía mucho oro y conexiones (incluso si muchos de estos contactos habían sido destruidos por el hecho de que su padre había sido públicamente descubierto como mortífago). A él le había reportado temor y respeto, al menos por parte de muchos Slytherins. Así que, si ninguno de los Slytherins le haría algo así de malo a Draco, entonces el propio Draco tenía que estar involucrado.

Hermione se puso en pie, sacando su varita e inclinándose hacia él, preparándose para despertarle –y justo entonces Draco abrió sus ojos, mirándola con horror, y empezó a gritar. Hermione dio un salto y le hizo callar, pero él estaba muerto de miedo y, como no quería ser atacada por centauros y arañas gigantes y dios sabe qué más, Hermione chilló, "_Silencio_¡"

El ruido cesó y Hermione miró alrededor con inquietud. "Estate calladito, idiota¡ Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es este sitio?"

Draco cerró la boca, parecía aliviado. Hermione suprimió el Encantamiento Silenciador. "Pensaba que eras un monstruo," respiró y sonrió con suficiencia; cuando ella se incorporó a su lado, su tupido pelo, completamente hinchado por el viento y lleno de hojas y ramitas, su cara envuelta en sombras, parecía bastante terrorífica. Ahora que este momento de terror había acabado, Draco fue rápido para disimularlo con un insulto. "Tú siempre pareces uno, pero todas esas ramitas en tu pelo realmente hacen más pronunciado el efecto".

Los ojos de Hermione se entornaron peligrosamente y apuntó su varita hacia su garganta. "Qué has hecho?"

"Qué quieres decir con eso de qué he hecho?" le espetó, mirando en redondo. "Dónde estamos? Oh, mierda, estamos en el bosque?"

"No te hagas el tonto," le espetó Hermione. "Tienes que haber sido tú. Los Slytherins son los únicos que me guardan rencor".

Draco se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca, o como si por lo menos fuera muy estúpida. "A tu estúpido y arrogante cerebrillo de Gryffindor se le ha ocurrido pensar que esto no tiene nada que ver _contigo_? Que tiene que ver _conmigo_? Por si no lo has notado, no caigo bien a la mayoría del colegio".

"Eso no se le ha escapa a nadie," dijo Hermione con frialdad. "Pero nadie me dejaría tirada aquí contigo".

"Nadie excepto yo, tú, Potty, y la familia Comadreja sabe lo de esta estúpida cadena," le espetó Draco. "Nadie más podía saber que tendrías que venir conmigo cuando planearon esta broma".

"Y en el momento de ver que no me podían separar de ti, lo hubieran dejado," insistió Hermione. "Nadie, excepto los Slytherins, sería tan cruel conmigo".

"No caigo bien a todos los de mi casa, sabes," señaló Draco.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Admítelo. Tú planeaste esto para vengarte de mí. Sé que lo hiciste. Si estuviera sólo dirigido a ti, no me hubieran lanzado una maldición cuando estábamos en el pasillo".

"A no ser que no quisieran que los vieras, y luego decidieran traerte conmigo cuando se dieron cuenta de que estás encadenada a mí," replicó Draco. "Créeme, Granger, si encontrara alguna manera de gastarte una broma, no sería esto. Primero, porque no he tenido el tiempo o la oportunidad de mandarles una lechuza a mis amigos; he estado pegado a ti y a tu enfermiza pandillita, así que me habrías visto. Segundo, porque ni de coña gastaría una broma que me dejara tirado _en medio del bosque prohibido_¡"

Su voz se había alzado al final de la frase, una nota de sincero pánico en ella. Hermione frunció el ceño, luego bajó su varita, aunque la mantuvo fuera. Sabía perfectamente bien que Draco tenía cierto pánico al bosque. Harry les había contado todo sobre los nervios de Draco cuando estaban en primer año, y mientras que, ciertamente, la mayoría de los de primer año, incluidos ellos, estarían asustados del bosque, en quinto año ella se había quedado muy satisfecha al verle retorcerse cuando Hagrid había llevado a su clase al bosque. Ella y Ginny habían estado haciendo bromas que duraron semanas; cada vez que Hermione parecía estar deprimida, Ginny se ponía a deambular y a susurrar, "Qué es lo que prefiere la oscuridad? Qué ha dicho de que prefiere la oscuridad –lo has escuchado?" en una imitación fantástica de Draco, repitiendo sus palabras justo antes de que todos siguieran a Hagrid hasta el bosque. El pensamiento todavía despertaba una sonrisa en Hermione.

"Está bien," dijo ella con recelo, "no has sido tú. Tú no habrías venido aquí aunque toda tu vida dependiera de ello. Entonces quién ha sido?" se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"A quién le importa, Granger?" inquirió Draco. "Descúbrelo una vez que hayamos salido de aquí, de acuerdo? Por ahora, elige una dirección y empieza a caminar".

"No podemos simplemente elegir una dirección; necesitamos pensar," le dijo Hermione. "Si acabamos yendo en la dirección incorrecta-"

"Entonces qué, nos quedamos aquí esperando a que algún monstruo venga a matarnos?" dijo Draco estridentemente.

"Cállate," siseó Hermione "Mira, corremos un gran peligro aquí. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hay aquí".

"Por supuesto que lo sé –hombres lobo y testrales-"

"Los hombres lobo y los testrales son el menor de nuestros problemas. Estamos hablando de una manada de centauros asesinos, acromántulas más grandes que tú y yo juntos, un perro gigante de tres cabezas… puedo pensar en una docena de cosas que nos matarían tan pronto nos vieran, y estoy segura de que no me he encontrado con todo lo que vive en este bosque, así que cállate y déjame pensar¡"

Draco asintió en silencio, parecía pálido y petrificado. Hermione empezó a murmurar para sí misma, tratando de descubrir qué camino debían tomar, pero la noche caía muy rápido en el bosque, y todas las direcciones parecían iguales.

"G- Granger?" susurró Draco tras unos pocos minutos, sonando el doble de asustado y tímido.

"Ahora no, Malfoy," le espetó Hermione.

"Granger—"

"Estoy ocupada¡ Qué quieres?"

Draco, su cara pálida, señaló en silencio detrás de ella con un dedo tembloroso. Ahora que se había roto su concentración, Hermione fue consciente de una vibración ruidosa detrás de ella, la cual reconoció como la respiración de una criatura enorme. Tragando saliva, Hermione alzó su varita y se giró en redondo nerviosamente.

* * *

"Lo siento, llego tarde," le dijo automáticamente Harry a Snape mientras llegaba a los invernaderos, sin aliento y tremendamente preocupado. "Es sólo que- ha visto a Hermione? No puedo encontrarla".

"No, no la he visto. Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Snape mientras Harry se doblaba, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y jadeando en busca de aire, tras haber corrido por todo el castillo.

"Bien," mintió Harry.

Snape asintió. "Muy bien, entonces. Su detención debería ser bastante simple; una pequeña explosión en el invernadero tres ha cubierto las paredes de estiércol de dragón-"

"No, no estoy bien," dijo Harry de repente, el pensamiento de limpiar estiércol de dragón toda la noche estaba hundiendo su espíritu. "La vida apesta".

Snape lanzó una mirada hacia el Castillo, como si estuviera muriéndose por irse, pero dijo sin mucho interés, "por qué dice eso, Potter?"

"Por qué lo digo? Por qué lo digo? PORQUE¡" gritó Harry de repente. "Ron se ha vuelto diabólico, tengo que limpiar estiércoles de dragón de las paredes porque reaccioné como cualquier persona hubiera hecho, y tengo que pasar cada despertar con MALFOY sólo por ser un buen amigo, por eso lo digo¡ Quiero una vida simple, maldita sea¡ Vencí a Voldemort¡ Dos veces¡ Y mi recompensa es estiércol de dragón y Malfoy? Ya casi no puedo dormir, tampoco –sigo teniendo estos horribles sueños sobre Hermione… no sólo Hermione… Malfoy, Hermione y YO. Es enfermizo. Casi no puedo mirarla más a los ojos, y no sé por qué es, pero no puede ser cierto, simplemente no puede-"

Snape, que había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de zafarse de la conversación, suspiró, decidiendo que había llegado la hora de decirle a Harry la verdad sobre las visiones. "Potter," dijo de manera extraña, "no es verdad".

"Qué?" Harry detuvo sus despotriques y miró a Snape con una mirada de sorpresa, mezclada con una débil esperanza. Snape, incómodo, continuó.

"Las visiones no son reales. Bueno, los sueños no lo son, de todos modos. La mordedura del espíritu del queso provoca que sueñes con quien quiera que estuvieses mirando durante la última etapa de la cocción de la poción –en este caso, el poema de amor. El espíritu del queso es un demonio que causa confusión y miedo relacionado con el amor y el deseo, como un castigo por el mal uso de hechizos amorosos y pociones. Hay muchos demonios, aunque muy pocos están hechos de queso. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que él esté hecho de queso, es sólo que a mí me lo parece. Además, sabes, el olor y el mugido cuando aparece, y el-"

"No me importa de qué esté hecho¡" le interrumpió Harry felizmente. "Los sueños no son reales? Está seguro?"

"Por supuesto que no. Por el amor de dios, Potter, no han encontrado nada durante su investigación? Madam Pince dice que van en la biblioteca casi a diario-"

"Buscando maneras de bloquear las visiones, no monstruos de queso," le dijo Harry. "Oh, esto es fantástico¡ Absolutamente genial".

"Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado eso," dijo Snape vivamente, "está el asuntillo del estiércol de dragón. Los suministros están aquí. Nada de magia". Apuntó con su dedo a una pila de equipamiento de limpieza. "Debo irme. Tengo un compromise urgente". Él empezó a regresar hacia el castillo.

Harry asintió, incapaz de creerlo. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para haber pasado por algo la investigación de la causa? Simplemente habían tratado de bloquear los efectos, que era como realizar un hechizo sobre una pila de estiércol para hacer que oliera mejor, en lugar de deshacerse del propio estiércol. Cogió un cubo y un trapo, luego se giró cuando Snape le habló por encima de su hombro.

"Asegúrese de decírselo a Draco, querrá?"

Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano para responder, pero en el momento en que Snape no podía oírle, murmuró, "Malfoy es un chico listo. Puede descubrirlo por sí mismo".

Incluso ante la perspectiva de una noche repleta de fertilizante, Harry estaba más que contento.

* * *

Hermione suspiró con alivio cuando vio lo que estaba detrás de ella. Había estado esperando algún monstruo horripilante, pero de hecho se trataba de Grawp.

Desde su sexto año, Harry, Ron y Hermione, acompañados ocasionalmente por Ginny, habían hecho viajes regulares al bosque con Hagrid, tratando de educar y civilizar a Grawp. Harry y Hermione se sentían como si le debieran algo a Grawp –bueno, para ser justos, sí que le debían sus vidas- y como tal, le hacían pequeños cumplidos mientras le enseñaban gramática y modales. Grawp lo hizo sorprendentemente bien; Hermione les indicó a los otros que Hagrid les había contado que otros gigantes habían aprendido suficiente inglés para traducir para Hagrid y Maxime cuando los dos habían tratado de convencer a los gigantes de que se unieran a Dumbledore, así que la idea de que un gigante pudiera aprender y pensar, e incluso hacerse más inteligente, no era tan inalcanzable como inicialmente pensaron. Desde que habían empezado sus lecciones, Grawp no había vuelto a herir a nadie intencionalmente (aunque hubo un par de leves accidentes) y ahora sabía suficiente inglés como para casi mantener una conversación normal.

"Hermy¡" dijo Grawp, pareciendo complacido, como siempre, de tener compañía. Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida por su apodo, pero "Hermione" era mucho más difícil de pronunciar para un gigante.

"Hola, Grawp," dijo Hermione amablemente, pero Draco ahogó su voz, ya que parecía haber tomado la alegría de Grawp al verla, como alegría por haber encontrado comida. Draco naturalmente empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Cállate¡" chilló Hermione, mientras Grawp empezaba a rugir con sorpresa. Sus intentos de calmar a Grawp no fueron tarea fácil; Grawp no podía oir por encima del ensordecedor sonido de su propia voz. Hermione puso sus manos alrededor de sus orejas; la respiración de Grawp estaba agitando la mayoría de las hojas de los árboles que tenían encima y asustando a los pájaros, que sumaron sus graznidos a sus gritos mientras iniciaban el vuelo. "Grawp¡ GRAWP¡ Está bien¡ Está- ARGH¡"

Draco había levantado a Hermione por la cintura y la había puesto tras un árbol. "Estás loca? No hables con eso¡ Podrías hacer que se vuelva loco¡"

Hermione se le quedó mirando, incapaz de creer que él estuviera tratando de ayudarla –aunque el hecho de que la estuviera manteniendo delante de él, dejó claro que no era un acto enteramente desinteresado. "Tú distraelo, y luego corremos," añadió, en un tono que claramente quería decir, "tú distraelo, mientras _yo_ corro".

Hermione le echó a un lado y esperó a que Grawp recuperara el aliento, cuando él fuera capaz de oírla. "GRAWP¡" gritó tan alto como pudo. "Está bien¡ Está bien¡"

Grawp miró hacia abajo, en su dirección. "Hermy¡ Dónde Haggard?" preguntó. Se estaba acercando más y más a la pronunciación del nombre de Hagrid.

"Hagrid no está aquí ahora mismo," dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio y mirando alrededor. No estaba segura de dónde estaba, además del hecho de que definitivamente estaba en el bosque.

"Quién eso?" inquirió Grawp, señalando a Draco tan de repente que Draco gritó con miedo. Grawp calculó mal la distancia y accidentalmente golpeó a Draco en el pecho, noqueándole hacia atrás. Draco se puso en pie y se escondió detrás de Hermione, temblando.

"Éste es Draco Malfoy," dijo Hermione, sintiéndose más que estúpida.

"Yo Grawp," explicó el gigante. Él miró a Hermione con intención; recordando las numerosas clases de modales con Grawp, ella aclaró su garganta.

"Malfoy, éste es –um- el hermano pequeño de Hagrid," dijo Hermione. "Grawp".

"Pequeño?" dijo Draco con voz aguda. "PEQUEÑO?"

"Encantado conocerte," dijo Grawp, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Draco.

"Estrecha su mano," le dio instrucciones Hermione.

"_Qué_?" Draco se le quedó mirando con descrédito.

"Estrecha su mano, y di 'el placer es todo mío'," dijo Hermione pacientemente, luchando por poner una cara normal.

Temblando locamente, Draco extendió su mano tan despacio como pudo y cerró los ojos. Grawp envolvió la mano de Draco con dos dedos; Hermione rió tontamente con suavidad cuando recordó cuánto tiempo les había llevado hacer que Grawp hiciera algo sin hacer daño a nadie.

"E-el placer es todo mío," tartamudeó Draco. Hermione se preguntó si se iba a hacer pis en los pantalones.

"Harry, Ron y yo hemos estado enseñando a Grawp protocolo y cómo usar apropiadamente la gramática," le dijo Hermione a Draco, como si ésta fuera una cosa perfectamente natural para hacer con tus amigos un sábado por la noche.

"Drag Omag Foid amigo tuyo?" le preguntó Grawp a Hermione.

"Qué acaba de llamarme?" preguntó Draco.

"Bueno, no," dijo Hermione, ignorando a Draco, preguntándose cómo podía explicar esto.

"Es enemigo?" preguntó Grawp, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Draco.

"No, no, no," dijo Hermione apresuradamente.

"Sí," dijo Draco al mismo tiempo.

"Yo daño enemigos¡"

"En ese caso no soy un enemigo," dijo rápidamente Draco. "Granger y yo somos mejores amigos, en ese caso. Amantes, incluso. Sí, estamos enamorados. Todo el mundo lo sabe".

Grawp miró inquisitoriamente a Hermione. "Hermy? Qué es 'amantes'?"

"Qué _son_ amantes," corrigió Hermione automáticamente. "Hablamos sobre el plural y el singular la última vez, recuerdas?"

Grawp asintió y repitió. "Qué… _son_… amantes?"

"Eh… eso es algo que te dirá Hagrid," dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca de dolor. La última cosa que quería hacer en ese momento era enseñar educación sexual a un gigante. Se rebanó los sesos para decir algo que cambiara de tema y la inspiración le golpeó de repente. "Grawp," preguntó con interés, "has visto quién nos ha traído hasta aquí?"

"Grawp no entiende".

"Has visto a algún otro humano hoy?"

"Dos chicos contigo¡" dijo Grawp, asintiendo con fuerza. "Iguales. Parecían a Ron. Se fueron. No hablar con Grawp".

La mandíbula de Hermione se descolgó. Fred y George. Fred y George los habían llevado allí¡ Pero cómo podían haber sabido lo de la broma del bosque? El cerebro de Hermione repaso todo lo que tendrían que haber hecho los gemelos para planearlo…. Pero por qué lo habían hecho? Estaban a buenas con ellas, y eso era… un momento.

"Ron," susurró Hermione.

"De qué estás hablando?" inquirió Draco. "Acaba de describir a los gemelos Weasley, no-"

"Ron ha hecho esto," dijo Hermione, sonando al borde de las lágrimas. "Sólo ha estado fingiendo ser amable. En realidad no me ha perdonado. Ha estado conspirando contra mí todo este tiempo¡ Sólo se puso de mi parte para asegurarse de que era capaz de evitar que Harry y Ginny interfirieran y para impedir que pensara que ha sido él, de esa manera podría aterrorizarme sin recibir una venganza a cambio-"

"Oh, deja de lloriquear, quieres?" le espetó Draco. "A quién le importa? Tu novio es un gilipollas. Ten agallas de una vez por todas¡ Se supone que tienes que ser valiente, deja de quejarte y de gemir y patéale el culo a alguien¡"

Hermione se le quedó mirando, sorprendida por este estallido repentino, pero más sorprendida por la verdad que había tras sus palabras. De repente se sintió como una idiota. Allí estaba, llorando y quejándose, cuando alguien la había fastidiado? Por qué no se estaba sublevando y enseñándole a Ron, Fred, George y al mundo en general que nadie, desde magos oscuros a novios idiotas, se metía con Hermione Granger?"

"Tienes razón," dijo Hermione simplemente. "Tienes toda la razón, Malfoy".

"La tengo?" dijo Draco, sorprendido. No habría estado sorprendido de que le pegara, o por lo menos le gritara. Girando sus ojos cuando Hermione lo ignoró, miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar un camino para salir de allí él mismo, perdiendo interés en Hermione y Grawp.

Hermione cuadró sus hombros y se giró hacia Grawp. "Grawp, necesitamos tu ayuda," dijo Hermione con inseguridad. "Necesitamos que encuentres algo importante. Nos llevarías hacia las arañas?"

"Arañas grandes?" preguntó Grawp.

"Sí. Eh, no, realmente no las grandes… una bastante más pequeña, como de este tamaño". Separó sus manos unos tres pies. Draco se le quedó mirando como si ella estuviera loca.

"Grawp ayuda¡" dijo Grawp con impaciencia. "Grawp sabe dónde encontrarlas¡"

Hermione sonrió y se preparó para agradecérselo, pero justo en ese momento los puños gigantes de Grawp salieron disparados hacia ellos. Una mano se cerró amablemente alrededor de Hermione y la otra alrededor de Draco; luego los elevó (Draco empezó a gritar otra vez) y los sostuvo cerca de su pecho. Parecía como si hubiera pensado que la petición de Hermione de que les llevara hasta las arañas era literal.

"Cállate¡" llamó ella a Draco. "No va a herirte¡ Él piensa que somos amigos".

"Eso demuestra lo que sabe," murmuró Draco, mirando a Hermione con furia. "Qué está haciendo, entonces?"

"Llevarnos hasta las acromántulas".

"Qué es una acromadu… lo que sea que has dicho?"

"Una araña gigante, más o menos," dijo Hermione con calma. "Capaz de hablar como los humanos-"

"_Qué_?" siseó Draco. "Cómo de gigante es gigante?"

"Oh, no demasiado grande. Harry dijo que eran más o menos tan grandes como un caballo de tiro, creo".

"_QUÉ?"_

"No te preocupes," le dijo Hermione. "Sólo necesitamos una pequeña. Unos pocos hechizos, y estaremos a salvo de ella. Tan pronto la cojamos, saldremos corriendo como locos".

"Me gusta ese plan, por lo menos," murmuró Draco con irritabilidad. "Exactamente por qué estamos yendo en busca de una araña gigante?"

"Porque," dijo Hermione, sus ojos brillando a la tenue luz, "es hora de enseñarle a Ron que una buena broma merece otra".

* * *

"Entonces cómo ha ido?" preguntó Ron en voz baja tan pronto Ginny y Harry salieron del gran comedor.

"Como un reloj, hermanito," dijo Fred complacido. Ron levantó sus cejas y Fred suspiró. "Bueno, vale, tuvimos unos pocos problemas". Los gemelos se volcaron en un detallado relato de la ejecución.

"_Chicos_¡" exclamó Ron, golpeando su frente. "No sólo le habéis dejado la varita a Hermione, os olvidasteis de realizar el hechizo de aumento de pecho¡"

"Las tetas de Malfoy¡ Sabía que nos olvidábamos de algo," murmuró George.

"No te preocupes, Ron," dijo Fred suavemente mientras las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas. "Tenemos abundantes ideas para otras bromas. Esto es sólo un aperitivo de la historia, entendido?"

George asintió con énfasis. "Cuando esto haya acabado, incluso ellos se quedarán sorprendidos de lo mucho que les hemos pateado el culo. Eso cuando no estén sollozando".

Ron se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer en calma. "Está bien," dijo malhumoradamente. "Qué tenéis en mente?"

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: aquí os dejo una nueva entrega. La cosa se pone emocionante, verdad? Espero que os esté gustando, aunque por la cantidad de seguidores de la historia, parece que sí es así. Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto! Booh-_


	38. Nuevas Alianzas

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete**

_Nuevas Alianzas_

Hermione recapacitó seriamente mientras Grawp los trasportaba entre los árboles, adentrándose en el bosque. El plan se estaba formando rápidamente. Harry. Grawp. Ron. Draco. Una acromántula. Podía hacerlo. Obtendría su venganza.

"Grawp¡ GRAWP¡ Bájanos, por favor¡"

Al momento de emitir su petición, Hermione deseó no haberlo hecho. Grawp abrió sus manos, soltando a los dos asustados estudiantes sin ceremonias sobre el suelo. Draco empezó a gritar de nuevo, tan pronto los dedos del gigante cedieron paso. "Ow," gimió Hermione cuando se estampó contra el suelo.

Hermione se levantó, pateando ligeramente a Draco en la invisible bota para hacer que se callara. "Grawp," le llamó Hermione en voz alta, "creo que deberíamos ir solos de aquí en adelante. Tenemos que sorprenderlas. Por dónde están las arañas?" Grawp señaló en línea recta. "Gracias, Grawp. Por dónde está Hagrid?" Grawp señaló directamente detrás de ellos. "Vale. Por qué no vuelves a tu claro? Descansas un poco?"

De algún modo, el gigante se sintió decepcionado por esto. "Hermy viene visitar pronto?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Grawp," prometió Hermione.

Grawp se giró para mirar a Draco. "Encantado conocerte," dijo.

Draco meneó su cabeza con cansancio. "Tú más que yo," murmuró, frotándose una parte magullada de su pierna debido a su reciente contacto con el suelo.

"Tú venir visitar también?" preguntó Grawp con excitación.

Draco stared at Grawp, appalled at this suggestion. Hermione nodded quickly at Draco, trying to urge him to say yes. Draco thought about refusing to do so, but decided it was probably better to be nice to a giant.

Draco se quedó mirando a Grawp, horrorizado ante esta sugerencia. Hermione asintió rápidamente en dirección a Draco, tratando de exhortarle a que dijera que sí. Draco dudó si negarse a hacerlo, pero decidió que probablemente era mejor ser amable con el gigante.

"Vale. Sí, lo hare".

Grawp sonrió, dijo adiós y se fue dando zancadas ruidosamente. Sólo cuando Grawp desapareció en la profundidad de la oscuridad, se dio cuenta Draco de que tener un gigante amigable alrededor no era, definitivamente, una mala cosa.

"Espera! Vuelve!" gritó Draco, poniéndose en pie. Hermione le mandó callar y él se giró para mirarle con furia. "Estás loca? Quieres ir tras una araña gigante tú _sola_? Cuando sólo uno de nosotros tiene una varita?"

"No vamos a ser capaces de ir tras nada si estamos con Grawp".

"Y? Por lo menos tendremos más oportunidades de luchar si-"

"Harry y Ron dijeron que había cientos de acromántulas en este bosque. Bueno, Ron dijo miles, pero siempre se pone un poco sensible cuando habla de ello. Así que no podemos correr el riesgo de atacar una araña y hacer que llame a docenas y docenas de arañas para que acudan en su auxilio".

"Docenas? Cientos? _Miles_?¡" gritó Draco agudamente, alarmado. "Ya está, Granger, ni de coña voy a ir a ayudarte-"

"Escúchame," interrumpió Hermione. Algo en su tono –tranquilo, insistente y apaciguador, muy diferente de los gritos- ladrido que empleaba cuando estaba enfadada con él- hizo que se callara y decidiera al menos escucharla.

"Malfoy –Fred, George y Ron nos han dejado tirados en el bosque prohibido. Ellos sabían que podíamos salir heridos. Han tratado de quitarnos nuestras ropas para que tuviéramos que pasar a escondidas desnudos de camino al castillo. Y, conociendo a los gemelos, probablemente estén tratando de asegurarse de que nos ven en nuestro estado medio desnudo, cubiertos de hojas. Yo no sé tú, pero yo ya estoy cansada de que me humillen".

"A dónde tratas de llegar?" inquirió Draco, que no le agradaba la manera en que ella estaba hablando, como si estuviera tratando de regatear una ganga.

"Ron tiene pánico a las arañas. Completamente. Sería capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército de gigantes combinado con cincuenta basiliscos en lugar de a una pequeña acromántula".

"Weasley tiene miedo a las arañas?" repitió Draco con incredulidad, sintiéndose como si acabaran de proclamarle rey de Inglaterra. Hermione asintió, haciendo juego a su sonrisa con una pequeña, misteriosa sonrisa. "Espera- por qué me estás contando esto?" preguntó él con recelo.

"Porque si Ron encuentra una araña inhumanamente grande en su cama, no volverá a _pensar_ jamás en enfrentarse a mí. Puedo hacerlo".

"Cómo?"

"Muy sencillo. Lo tengo todo planeado. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin dos personas –Harry y tú".

Draco se la quedó mirando. "Me estás diciendo que vas a pedirme ayuda a _mí_? Y esperas tenerla?"

Hermione se acercó más, sus ojos clavados en los de él, esa ligera sonrisa todavía en su cara. "Sí. Lo admito. Te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda. No te estoy pidiendo que elijas un modelo de porcelana. No te estoy pidiendo que seamos los mejores amigos. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una asociación temporal para que podamos vengarnos de tres de los Weasleys que tú tanto desprecias. Imagina su cara, Malfoy. Imagínate a Ron topándose con una enorme araña en su cama. Imagina el horror cuando descubra que la puerta está cerrada, cuando se dé cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria de su peor pesadilla".

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó al oírlo, pero desapareció rápidamente mientras la miraba fijamente, recapacitando. Algo en ella era diferente. Bueno, a lo mejor no diferente –él no la conocía tan bien para saber si este aspecto de ella era nuevo, pero sabía que no lo había visto antes. Era extraño, un cambio más sentido que visible. Él podía sentir su pasión, su lado más diabólico, su poder en estado puro y su fuerza. Era espantoso y aún así extrañamente encantador.

Él dejó que sus ojos viajaran por el resto de su cara, el regocijo sumándose a sus emociones ya confusas. Ella tenía ramitas y hojas atrapadas en su pelo cardado; la suciedad y los arañazos habían estropeado su piel. Sus ojos brillaron en su dirección con una chispa casi demencial. Sintiendo la necesidad de ponerla a prueba, permitió que su mirada bajara más, deteniéndola en su casi desnudo pecho antes de volver a mirarla otra vez a los ojos. Ella no le reprendió, aunque su sonrisa mutó a una sonrisa casi de suficiencia, una sonrisa atrevida, casi juguetona, aceptando su reto y ofreciéndole uno de su propia cosecha.

"Y bien?" preguntó ella, en un tono cantarín, casi burlón.

Draco meneó su cabeza, de repente enfadado consigo mismo. Se había permitido a sí mismo pensar que era guapa, pensar que parecía entrañable cubierta en cortes, suciedad y hojas. Eso era demasiado peligroso, y él lo sabía. Una cosa era pensar en ella como una chica a la que le gustaría echar un polvo. Era algo completamente diferente pensar que ella era linda. Tenía que poner freno a estos frecuentes pensamientos sobre ella. Aún así…

Una imagen de la cara de Ron se paseó ante sus ojos, de Ron gritando patéticamente e intentando escapar de una pequeña, fácilmente vencible araña.

"Me apunto, Granger," dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. "Siempre puedo hacer que tu vida sea un infierno mañana".

Ella dejó escapar un corto resoplido. "Lo mismo digo".

Draco volvió a sonreír. "Entonces, cuál es el plan?"

* * *

Harry suspiró, estirando sus dolorosos músculos de los hombros. Había tenido la brillante idea de empezar por la parte superior de las paredes del invernadero tres, y el jabón y el agua se habían deslizado por la pared, ayudando a quitar la mugre que había en la mitad, por lo que terminó antes de lo esperado. Ahora sólo tenía que devolver a su sitio los artículos de limpieza, y luego podría ir en busca de Ginny, y podrían pasar unas cuantas horas buscando a Hermione, antes de encontrar a su amiga en una situación humillante y posiblemente peligrosa. Genial. 

Harry obligó a su mente a rememorar lo maravilloso que era saber que sus sueños eran falsos. A pesar de que todavía le incordiaban, era realmente reconfortante saber que se iban a acabar pronto y que no se iban a hacer realidad. Y era aún más reconfortante saber que Draco no lo sabía.

Mientras estaba saliendo de los invernaderos, una borrosa figura naranja le golpeó en el pecho; miró hacia abajo justo para coger a Ginny antes de que se desplomara. Estaba jadeando, y era como si hubiera estado corriendo sin parar durante horas.

"He… buscado… en todas… partes," jadeó Ginny. "No… no hay… rastro de Hermione. Luego… me… he dado… cuenta… de que soy… idiota… por complicarme la vida". Ella le tendió el Mapa del Merodeador. Harry se dio un golpe en la frente.

"No puedo creer que no hayamos pensado en esto hace horas," murmuró, agarrando el pergamino con ansiedad. "Si Hermione está todavía en Hogwarts, aparecerá aquí". Empezó a escanear el mapa ansiedad, lo cual no era fácil; después de todo, aunque sí mostraba _todo_ Hogwarts, con todas esas torres y plantas y pasadizos secretos y yo qué sé más, era difícil encontrar a una persona.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Ya la he encontrado," resolló. "He corrido hasta aquí desde la torre de Gryffindor. Harry… Hermione está en el bosque".

Harry la miró horrorizado. "Qué? Ni de coña! Ella… por qué iba a estar ella allí?"

"Abre los ojos, Harry!" le espetó Ginny. "Fred, George y Ron deben haberla llevado hasta allí. Sé que no quieres creerlo –yo tampoco quiero. Pero mis hermanos nos han atacado, y nos han atacado duramente".

Harry suspiró. Él _no quería_ creerlo –Ron era su mejor amigo y también el más antiguo. Pero eran demasiadas coincidencias. Cuántas personas conocían la broma del bosque prohibido y cuántas, además, guardaban rencor a Hermione o a Draco? A lo mejor a alguien se le había ocurrido por su propio pie o sus padres les habían dado la idea –pero Harry ponía en duda que muchos padres discutieran sus antiguas prácticas quebranta- normas con sus hijos, y sabía que la mayoría de los estudiantes en absoluto se acercarían por voluntad propia al bosque. Los Slytherins no lo harían, seguro –él había visto su pánico cada vez que Hagrid les había pedido que entraran en el bosque durante las clases. Sólo quedaban los Hufflepuffs, la mayoría de los cuales eran demasiado amigables con Hermione para gastarle una broma, y los Ravenclaws. Algunos habían tenido problemas con Hermione, Harry y Ginny (algunos estaban celosos de que Hermione les superara en las clases, y Michael Corner y sus amigos se comportaban con frialdad con Ginny después de que ella hubiera cortado con él), pero los Ravenclaws no solían ser el tipo de persona que haría algo tan estúpido y potencialmente dañino como abandonar a compañeros de estudios en el bosque. Draco tenía muchos más enemigos, pero cuando recapacitaba sobre el tema, Harry no podía pensar en una sola persona que pondría un pie en el Bosque Prohibido innecesariamente que no fueran Hagrid, Fred y George.

"Por eso mandaron a Hagrid a las Tres Escobas," murmuró Harry. "Para que nadie pudiera ayudar a Hermione".

"Exacto", dijo Ginny, haciendo una mueca. "Vamos, Harry –tenemos que ir tras ellos-"

"Cómo?" preguntó Harry, metiendo el mapa en su bolsillo con enfado. "El mapa no va a ayudarnos. No es tan detallado. Y probablemente nos encontremos con todo tipo de criaturas horribles, y podría llevarnos días encontrarla…"

"Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo!" insistió Ginny, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

"Ya lo sé," replicó Harry. "Es sólo que… desearía que tuviéramos un plan".

"Hey, Harry!"

Los dos se giraron, confundidos. Dean y Seamus estaban caminando hacia ellos. Una regular multitud de personas caminaban detrás de ellos.

"Qué está pasando?" demandó Harry.

"Fred y George dijeron que un Slytherin estaba a punto de tener su merecido en el bosque", explicó Dean. Harry refunfuñó, sus peores miedos habían quedado confirmados.

"Están diciendo por ahí que deberíamos ver algo interesante antes del toque de queda", añadió Seamus, que parecía emocionado.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas. Fred y George no sólo habían dejado tirada a Hermione en el bosque, también se habían asegurado de que ella tuviera público cuando –y si- conseguía salir.

"Harry! Tú sabes lo que está pasando?" preguntó Neville, acercándose junto a Luna Lovegood.

Con la mención del nombre de Harry, la multitud –la mayoría, Ravenclaws de los últimos años, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors- se apresuró hacia el frente para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. Dada la increíble cantidad de rumores que se habían esparcido y toda la confusión sobre Draco y la cadena, todo el mundo había permanecido alerta cada vez que salía el tema de Harry. Harry los miró a todos con preocupación, luego a Ginny en busca de ayuda. Ella se mordió el labio, pensando con dificultad, luego de repente dijo en voz alta "Os han engañado!"

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó un Hufflepuff.

"Fred y George han montado todo esto", siguió Ginny apresuradamente. "También sestán intentando que incumpláis el toque de queda. No va a haber ninguna broma, a no ser que se la hagan a uno de nosotros".

"Sí, claro!" dijo uno de los pocos Slytherins con un soplido. "Sólo estás intentando que nos vayamos".

"Hey, si los gemelos supieran de la existencia de alguna broma increíble, querrían estar aquí para verla", espetó Harry. "Si no están aquí es porque están preocupados de que los pillen, por lo que están montando una coartada. Yo no sé vosotros, chicos, pero si algo tiene pasar, el último sitio en el que quiero estar es cerca de eso". Unas pocas personas, que parecían alarmadas y estaban recordando algunos de los míticos momentos de los gemelos Weasley, retrocedieron con rapidez en dirección a las puertas de entrada.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo desde las ventanas", añadió Ginny. "Mucho más seguro, eh, Harry?"

"Lo último que necesito es meterme en problemas otra vez", murmuró Harry. "Especialmente tres segundos después de haber salido de una detención".

"Tienes razón, Harry", dijo Neville en voz alta –demasiado alto. "Esos dos harían cualquier cosa por echarse unas risas. Si fuera a ocurrir una verdadera broma, habrían venido también. Volvamos dentro antes de que cierren las puertas y de alguna manera nos cierren las puertas del castillo y nos quedemos fuera".

Esto pareció inspirar un poco de pánico en los otros; todo el mundo se giró hacia el castillo, a excepción de Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna. "Vienes, Harry?" preguntó Neville, todavía en voz demasiado alta.

Harry, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo, replicó con "tengo que acabar una cosa en los invernaderos para mi detención. Será sólo un segundo".

Cuando el último de los otros estudiantes hubo desaparecido, Neville, Dean y Seamus miraron a Harry con expectación mientras Luna perdía la mirada somnolienta en el espacio, jugando ausentemente con su collar de corchos. Dean y Seamus, los únicos del grupo que conocían lo suficiente a Neville para saber cuándo estaba pasando algo, parecían bastante excitados, pero Neville parecía más nervioso.

"Entonces, qué está pasando?" preguntó Neville. "Se trata de Hermione?".

"Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry con intención; él entendió la indirecta y permaneció callado. Tenían que ser cuidadosos; quién sabía a quién habían reclutado como espías los gemelos?

"Nadie la ha visto en todo el día, no desde Estudios Muggle. Ernie vino a la mesa durante la cena, dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre algún asunto de Premio Anual", respondió Neville, sin mentir en absoluto. "Le dije que estaría pendiente de ella, pero no la he visto para nada. Tampoco la ha visto ninguna de las personas a las que he preguntado".

"Qué están tramando los gemelos?" añadió Dean. "Por qué nos mandaron a todos aquí si no había ninguna broma que ver?".

"La hay", dijo Ginny con un suspiro. "O por lo menos, debería haberla".

"Creemos que los gemelos y Ron han estado trabajando juntos para gastarnos una gran broma", dijo Harry. "Pensamos que han dejado a Hermione y a Draco tirados en el bosque".

Esto provocó un enfado y una mortificación instantáneos.

"Estás de broma!"

"Ni de coña!"

"Podría hacerse daño!"

"Eso no ha sido muy agradable de su parte", dijo Luna, que parecía un poco más seria de lo habitual. Seamus y Neville se giraron para mirarla mientras ella permanecía calmadamente de pie junto a Neville. Sus ojos estaban mucho más abiertos de lo normal, pero ésa era la única señal de que incluso ella estaba un poco preocupada.

"No, no lo ha sido", dijo Harry secamente. "De todos modos –tenemos que ir a buscarla. Queréis ayudar, chicos?"

"Eh… en el bosque?" dijo Dean, vacilando.

"Pero… está oscuro", protestó Seamus.

"Yo estoy contigo, Harry", dijo Neville, lanzándoles una mirada enfadada a los otros dos chicos.

Luna se encogió de hombros y asintió con serenidad. "Yo también voy contigo", dijo, como si marchar hacia un bosque repleto de bestias mortales fuera tan sencillo como ir a clase.

Seamus miró a Luna y suspiró; iba en contra de sus principios –y de los de muchos Gryffindors- rajarse cuando los demás mostraban valentía, especialmente si entre los otros se incluían Neville y una Ravenclaw rarita. "Estáis seguros de que ella está ahí dentro?".

"Segurísimos", replicó Harry.

"Está bien, entonces", dijo Seamus, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Miró a Dean en busca de confirmación; Dean asintió de mala gana. "Contad con nosotros".

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: arf, arf... la verdad es que ¡mira que me haceis trabajar, eh! que nooo... si se que soy yo la que me impongo tanto trabajo. Bueno, que aqui va uno nuevo mientras escribo la continuacion de mis fics... se ve que traducir me relaja jajaja. Como dice una amiga mia: no mateis gatitos, dejad un review! (cada vez que no dejas review, muere un gatito... es tierno... en fin.. hasta la proxima, chicos!) Booh-_


	39. Centauros y Arañas y Lechuzas, Oh Dios

**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho**

_Centauros y Arañas y Lechuzas, Oh Dios…_

Hermione reptó lo mejor que pudo entre la maleza mientras estaba encadenada a Draco, quien obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer excursiones por el bosque. Él se topó con cada zarza y arbusto y tropezó con cada rama de árbol que se ponía en su camino. Tras la catorceava vez que Hermione le hacía callar por estar quejándose, él continuó haciendo sonidos guturales que sonaban como si estuviera hablando con la boca llena. Hermione estaba teniendo un poco más de suerte, pero no demasiada; había estado en el bosque suficiente tiempo durante sus misiones con Harry y las visitas a Grawp para saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así estaba muy oscuro y la vegetación era muy espesa.

Hermione se detuvo y se mordió el labio, mirando alrededor, usando su varita para dar luz. "Ojalá supiera dónde estamos," murmuró Hermione.

"Nos hemos perdido?" siseó Draco con enfado. "Nos has perdido en un bosque lleno de criaturas mientras buscamos arañas gigantes?"

"No¡ Quiero decir, sé dónde estamos, es sólo que no estoy segura de dónde están las acromántulas". Realizó el hechizo de los cuatro puntos cardinales; indicó que estaban cara al noroeste. "El castillo está al sureste desde aquí y sé que el camino hacia la guarida de Grawp es por ahí… ah¡ Hay un claro¡"

"Las arenas están allí?" chilló Draco, alejándose de la dirección que ella estaba señalando.

"No, no, ahí es donde nos atacaron los centauros… gracias a ti," dejó caer Hermione.

"Lo siento," dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica.

"No importa," dijo Hermione con tranquilidad. "Después de todo, eso es lo que hizo que Umbridge se largara del colegio".

"Espera… qué?"

"Harry y yo –bueno, supongo que fui sólo yo- la condujimos hasta aquí, cuando Harry y yo salimos de su despacho ese semestre", explicó Hermione ausentemente, encaminándose hacia el noroeste. "Los centauros nos rodearon y Umbridge cometió el error de decir que tenían una inteligencia semi- humana. Si Grawp no hubiera aparecido, nos habrían matado a todos. De todos modos, Harry me contó luego que yo había tomado el mismo camino que los condujo a él y a Ron hacia Aragog. Así que ese claro está en nuestro camino".

"No podemos atravesarlo?" gimoteó Draco mientras ella lo bordeaba.

"No," le dijo Hermione. "No hay maleza. Así es como los centauros pudieron rodearnos –estábamos al descubierto y ellos estaban ocultos tras los árboles".

Draco suspiró, luego meneó su cabeza. "Hay algo que no hayáis hecho?" murmuró.

"Qué?"

"Habéis estado metidos en cualquier aventura conocida por la especie mágica," señaló Draco con amargura. "Dementores y trolls y gigantes y acromántulas y centauros asesinos… no era suficiente para vosotros tres con ganar solos una horrorosa guerra contra algunos de los magos más poderosos del mundo? No era suficientemente excitante?"

"No," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Ahora estate callado… nos estamos acercando".

"Cómo puedes saberlo? Todos estos árboles parecen iguales," gruñó Draco, bajando su voz de todos modos.

En respuesta, Hermione apuntó la punta encendida de su varita hacia el suelo para que Draco pudiera comprobar que los crujientes sonidos que él había asumido que estaban provocados por las hojas y ramillas eran, de hecho, arañas increíblemente grandes (aunque su tamaño todavía no era comparable al de las acromántulas). Encogiéndose de hombros profundamente, reptó un poco más cerca de Hermione. "Entonces… estas acromántulas," susurró Draco. "Dices que Potter y Weasley se encontraron con ellas".

"Sí¿y?" murmuró Hermione distraídamente, ocupada en desenredarse de una maleza particularmente difícil.

"Y no te harán daño, cierto? Te conocen al igual que lo hace el gigante?" Él pensó que ésta era la razón por la que ella estaba tan tranquila de acercarse a las arañas.

"Oh, no –estaba horrorizada cuando Harry y Ron vinieron aquí y se toparon con ellas. Además, Aragog –la jefa o lo que sea que las acromántulas llamen a su líder- le dijo a Harry y a Ron que no iba a impedir que las otras arañas se los comieran. Dijo que, puesto que Hagrid fue quien crió a Aragog desde su huevo, Hagrid estaba bajo la protección de Aragog, pero que no iba a extender eso a nadie más. Ya¡" Hermione finalmente se liberó a sí misma. "Harry y Ron fueron atacados, casi los matan-"

"_QUÉ_?" aulló Draco.

"SHH!"

"Oh, esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor," gruñó Draco. "Arañas gigantes, malignas e inteligentes, nosotros solos, yo desarmado, y ya trataron de mataros a todos vosotros una vez. Simplemente genial".

"Estaremos bi- cuidado¡" chilló Hermione, señalando detrás de él.

"Sí, claro, Granger, como si fuera a caer. Seguro, hay algún monstruo gigante detrás de mí". Rodando sus ojos, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, intentando apoyar su argumento. En lugar de eso, se encontró cara a cara con una araña tan grande como un escreguto de cola explosiva".

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Agáchate¡" gritó Hermione, pero no hubo necesidad; Draco ya estaba ocultándose tras ella mientras la araña se movía hacia el frente. Hermione echó su varita hacia atrás y la lanzó hacia delante… y simplemente con eso la acromántula cayó de espaldas.

"Ja¡" se regodeó Draco, pavoneándose. "Esas cosas no son tan –AAAAAHHHHH¡"

La acromántula se puso al derecho con una agilidad imposible. Hermione, que ya lo esperaba, apuntó de nuevo. Draco, que no se lo esperaba, corrió como una puta.

"Argh¡" Hermione se tambaleó hacia los lados por culpa de la cadena y fue obligada a seguirle mientras Draco tiraba entre los árboles como un pájaro, volviendo por donde habían venido. "MALFOY¡ Para¡ Vas a hacer que nos maten¡"

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. La araña les estaba persiguiendo y Draco no estaba dando señas de detenerse. Si trataba de pararle tirando de la cadena, desaprovecharía unos preciados segundos que permitirían que la acromántula les diera caza. Si se giraba para apuntar, Draco le haría perder el equilibrio antes de que pudiera lanzar el hechizo, y correr hacia atrás podría lanzarla directamente contra un árbol. Lanzó varios hechizos en vano por encima de su hombro, pero la araña los esquivó fácilmente.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"PARA¡"

"Correr no te salvará, inútil humano¡" dijo la araña, sus tenazas cerrándose fuertemente.

"AAA—OOF!"

Draco se topó con algo grande y peludo y se cayó hacia atrás. Hermione, sin perder comba, se giró y alcanzó a la araña persecutoria con un rayo de luz roja. Se detuvo, cayéndose de espaldas de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse otra vez la alcanzó con tres hechizos rápidos más.

"ARGH!"

"La araña ha caído, idiota-"

"Centauro asesino¡ Centauro asesino¡" empezó a dar alaridos Draco, escondiéndose de nuevo tras Hermione.

"Hola," dijo una triste, lúgubre voz.

Hermione se quedó congelada, reconociéndola al instante. Al girar su cabeza vio que el gran y peludo objeto con el que Draco se había topado era, de hecho, Roman, el centauro de cuerpo castaño y de pelo rojizo que había estado a punto de matarla a ella y a Harry. "Ronan", respiró ella con temor, retrocediendo un paso y pisando accidentalmente el pie de Draco. Draco apenas lo notó; la agarró por los hombros y escondió su cabeza, sollozando en medio de un ataque de pánico.

* * *

"Espera," dijo Neville mientras estaban al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Dean y Seamus se pararon inmediatamente, Harry y Ginny un poco más recelosos. Luna simplemente permaneció de pie, perdiendo su mirada vagamente en el espacio. "Qué?" demandó Harry.

"Harry –no deberíamos tener algún tipo de plan antes de entrar ahí?" preguntó Neville con timidez. "Ya sabes… un plan de acción… o al menos un arma?"

"Tenemos varitas," le recordó Ginny.

"Sí, pero… quiero decir, a lo mejor deberíamos ir a buscar a Hagrid…?"

"Sí, hagamos eso¡" dijo Dean rápidamente.

"Hagrid se ha ido al bar," se apresuró en decir Harry.

"Bien… bueno, uno de nosotros podría ir a buscarle y…"

"No hay tiempo para eso¡ Hermione podría estar herida," espetó Harry.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero… bueno… está oscuro…"

"Vais a venir conmigo o no?" dejó escapar Harry con enfado. "Si no, simplemente decirlo, porque no tengo tiempo para-"

"Potter?"

Harry dio un salto. Una figura alta estaba caminando hacia ellos a través del ennegrecido césped –Snape.

"Es usted, profesor?" le llamó Harry.

"Sí, sí –qué están haciendo aquí abajo?" preguntó Snape.

"Yo… qué está haciendo usted aquí abajo?" replicó Harry. No iba a dejar que un profesor, ningún profesor, le impidiera ir a rescatar a Hermione. Dada la reciente locura de Snape, a lo mejor era más fácil hacer que comprendiera, y Harry tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad".

"Estoy de camino hacia la puerta," dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros. "Iba a coger la red flu, pero no me apetece estar cubierto de ceniza cuando llegue".

Todos se le quedaron mirando, notando a la luz de sus varitas que Snape parecía haber tenido muy en cuenta su apariencia. Parecía recién duchado; su pelo no estaba para nada grasiento. Llevaba de nuevo ropa negra, por suerte, pero la sonrisa de su cara destruía completamente cualquier maldad que la ropa negra podría haberle conferido, especialmente si estaba combinada con-

"Se ha puesto perfume?" demandó Ginny con incredulidad.

"Quién, yo? No, no, por supuesto que no," dijo Snape apresuradamente, retrocediendo lentamente. "Es… ingredientes de poción, ya sabe, horribles olores todos mezclados… bueno, les dejo con su… con lo que sea que estén haciendo…"

Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus y Neville se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta mientras él se batía en retirada; incluso Luna parecía medianamente interesada. "De qué iba todo _eso_?" se preguntó Seamus.

Ginny rodeó a Harry. "Está bien. Sé que Hermione está ahí fuera sola con Malfoy, y sé que hay cosas peligrosas en este bosque, pero, Harry, tenemos que detener a Snape. Tenemos que descubrir qué está tramando. Nunca he querido jugar a los detectives contigo y con Hermione y Ron como lo quiero ahora mismo, pero dado que el mundo está patas arriba en estos momentos y tenemos a estos cuatro en lugar de a los otros dos, yo digo que le sigamos a él primero. Hermione es capaz de aguantar hasta que lleguemos allí, y quiero saber qué está tramando Snape".

"Podría ser importante," añadió Dean, asintiendo con énfasis.

"Y probablemente nos perderemos en el bosque de todas maneras," añadió Luna con serenidad. "Durante siglos, hasta que Glob Sludge venga a buscarnos…"

"Glob Sludge?" repitió Neville con ansiedad.

"Sí, es bastante horrible, sabes-"

Harry frunció el ceño, desconectando de la conversación. Hermione estaba sola en el bosque con Malfoy… pero ni de coña Fred y George habrían podido sacarle la varita de la esposa. Ella podía arreglárselas sola durante un tiempo… y era cierto que necesitaban descubrir qué ocurría con Snape… si iba a encontrarse con alguien en Hogsmeade, podrían resolver el misterio de una vez por todas… y si Snape había tenido algo que ver en poner esas visiones y sueños en la cabeza de Harry….

"Está bien," murmuró Harry. "Pero si nos lleva más de unos cuantos minutos, volveremos aquí de nuevo".

Dean, Seamus y Neville asintieron apresuradamente y los seis salieron corriendo tras Snape.

* * *

Al contrario que en su último encuentro con los centauros, Hermione había estado preparada para algo así, por si acaso. Por lo tanto, tenía una idea mejor de lo que debía decir. Rápidamente metió su varita en su esposa de brazo y estiró los brazos en la clásica posición de rendirse, tratando de mantener la calma.

"Ronan, sé que tú y los otros centauros no queríais que volviera," dijo Hermione, tratando de no tartamudear y consiguiéndolo solo a medias, "y sólo he estado yendo a ver a Grawp hasta hoy, tal y como Hagrid convino contigo. Ni siquiera he estado aquí demasiado desde que empezó el colegio, de lo ocupada que he estado. No pretendía entrometerme en tu territorio. Es sólo que con esta guerra que está sucediendo, nos han dejado aquí. Sólo quería cazar una acromántula para vengarme. Sé que ha sido una equivocación ir adonde te dije que no iría, yo sólo-"

"Tómatelo con calma", la interrumpió Ronan. "Tú eres uno de los tres que mataron al que No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado. Ahora te llamamos la hija de Atenea, y me siento honrado de estar en tu presencia. Por favor extiende mis saludos y disculpas al Elegido por el trato que le dimos. No te haré daño, ni lo hará ninguno de mi especie, pero te imploro –regresa apresuradamente a la seguridad del castillo. Hay otros peligros acechando en este bosque".

"Gracias," dijo Hermione, suspirando con alivio. "Y… le diré a Harry lo que me has dicho". apuntó su varita hacia la araña y salió disparada hacia el aire, quedándose suspendida unos pocos pies por encima del suelo; seguirían el camino que marcase ella. Pasó de largo a Ronan, Draco la siguió de cerca, todavía temblando, pero ella se detuvo y miró alrededor con incertidumbre. "Erm… ese es el camino correcto hacia el castillo, verdad?" preguntó, señalando.

"Sí".

"Gracias. Hasta luego, Ronan".

"Hasta luego, hija de Atenea".

Draco miró boquiabierto a Ronan mientras se iba, luego se apresuró para caminar cerca de Hermione, mientras la araña flotaba incómodamente detrás de ellos. "No estabas segura de dónde estaba el castillo?"

"Sólo quería confirmarlo," insistió Hermione, pero Draco pensó que parecía demasiado sospechosa.

"Podrías habernos llevado al centro de un nido de hombres lobo¡"

"Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera estamos cerca de que sea luna llena, lo dudo," dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos.

"Aún así¡" suspiró Draco, mirándola con furia, luego mirando hacia atrás, a la araña, con aprensión. "Estás segura de que esta cosa no nos va a atacar?"

"Segurísima. Ahora date prisa; debe haber como media hora de camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid desde aquí, como mínimo".

"Por qué estamos yendo a la cabaña de Hagrid?"

"Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí".

Draco frunció el ceño. "Qué fue todo eso con el centauro?"

"Supongo que han cambiado de parecer respecto a nosotros ahora que Voldemort está muerto," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros irritablemente.

"No… me refiero a eso de la Hija de Atenea".

"No lo sé. Supongo que es su manera de honrarnos. El Elegido debe de ser Harry –todo el mundo lo ha estado llamando así".

"De dónde crees que sacaron tu apodo?"

"No lo sé… Atenea era la diosa de la sabiduría".

"Y de la Guerra, cierto?"

"Sí, pero no como Ares. A Ares simplemente le gustaba la sangre y el tumulto. A ella le gustaban las causas justas".

"Entonces era una buenaza como tu," dijo Draco alegremente. "Eh, tiene sentido, no crees? Por supuesto, ella era una virgen y tu eres una fulana-"

"Por el amor de dios, vas a dejar eso de una vez?" gruñó Hermione.

"No. Es verdad. Y voy a asegurarme de que todo el mundo lo sepa".

"Vas a hacer el ridículo, lo sabes".

"Caramba, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes," dijo, rodando sus ojos. "Valdrá la pena. El tatuaje lo valió". Hermione apretó los dientes. Al comprobarlo, él insistió un poco más, alegremente. "Me apuesto lo que sea a que todo el mundo está hablando de lo que pasó durante el entrenamiento de quidditch del lunes".

"Cállate," gruñó Hermione. "Eso ya está caducado".

"Sí, pero la semana ha sido tan calmada que no hay mucho más de qué hablar _a excepción_ del lunes," señaló Draco muy pagado de sí mismo. "Sí, me apuesto lo que sea a que el equipo le dijo a todo el mundo que trataste de 'arrancar a mordiscos mi apéndice mayor' y todo eso. Por supuesto, habrán empezado a pensar que 'arrancar a mordiscos' es una manera de decir algo más, algo con un significado mucho más positivo-"

"Eres repugnante".

"Dice la chica que se ha estado follando a Snape".

"YO NO –mira," le espetó Hermione, deteniéndose y girándose para mirarle, luchando para contener su ira, "pensé que teníamos un trato. Hacemos una tregua hasta que esta guerra haya acabado".

"Pero es que estás tan buena cuando te enfadas," se burló Draco.

"Está bien," dijo Hermione, lanzando puñales con la mirada ante su sonrisa burlona, "estoy cansada, tengo frío, estoy cubierta de suciedad y arañazos; mis sentidos están en alerta máxima en busca de malignas criaturas, tú no tienes varita y yo tengo una araña gigante bajo mi control. Una araña gigante y _venenosa_, debería decir. Es este el mejor momento para hacerme enfadar?"

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco se tornó inmediatamente en nerviosismo. "Está bien, entendido".

"Gracias".

Mientras seguían caminando, sin embargo, Draco no pudo resistir hacer una gracieta más.

"De nada. De todos modos, he pensado que debería ser un poco más agradable contigo". Hermione le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "Qué? Quiero decir que, después de todo, desde que estás encadenada a mí, no has podido follarte a Wood o a Snape. Debe de ser terriblemente frustrante para ti".

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito y siguió andando. Draco la siguió con una sonrisa en su cara y se desequilibró un poco.

La vio marchar enfadada hacia el castillo, encantado y pensativo debido al cambio en ella. Sus revelaciones sobre Ron iban a hacerle la vida mucho más fácil…. Después de todo, la euforia centrada en Ron era lo que había hecho que ella no perdiera el control cuando Draco trataba de atacarla. Esa euforia había sido reemplazada con determinación e ira vengativa, con la cual seguramente obtendría satisfacción, pero no era nada comparado con lo que Ron le había dado. Ahora él podía sentirse en su piel… y la idea era más seductora que nunca.

"Entonces" dijo Draco tras concederle unos pocos minutos de paz, "cuál es el siguiente paso de este malévolo plan tuyo?"

"Con un poco de suerte," dijo Hermione con rigidez, "te romperás la nariz al darte contra un árbol".

"Bueno y qué pasa después de eso?" preguntó Draco con alegría, para asegurarse de que ella no obtenía el placer de molestarle.

Hermione suspiró con profundidad. "Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid".

"Por qué? El gran patán podría tratar de robar nuestra peligrosa araña gigante".

"Será mejor no dejar que Grawp te oiga diciendo cosas malas sobre su hermano mayor," dijo Hermione tranquilamente, luego sonrió con suficiencia cuando Draco miró en redondo con nerviosismo.

"Eso no tiene gracia," insistió Draco, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella –y rápidamente caminando hacia un árbol. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"Oh, ja, ja," dijo Draco avinagradamente, rascándose un lado de la cabeza. "Venga. Tenemos una broma que gastar, no? Qué viene después?"

"Oh, me encanta cuando te pones manos a la obra," dijo Hermione con sequedad. Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, ella siguió hablando. "Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid a mandarle un mensaje a Harry. El pasado miércoles descubrimos que tenía detención hoy, en los invernaderos; con un poco de suerte, todavía estará allí".

"Hagrid tiene una lechuza?" preguntó Draco.

"Sí," dijo Hermione sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Está bien, entonces".

"Ahora estate callado," dijo Hermione, poniéndose al frente. "Recuerda lo que dijo Ronan sobre los otros peligros aquí".

Draco tragó saliba y decidió que ella probablemente tenía razón. Marcharon por detrás de los árboles sólo con riñas y quejas ocasionales. El camino de vuelta fue mucho más fácil; fueron capaces de hacer un sendero claro durante su camino a través del bosque.

Tras un largo momento, Hermione se salió de su camino y fue hacia un camino más claro que frecuentaba durante sus visitas a Grawp. Sin aliento, helados e irritables, permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hermione susurró, "Cuidado –estamos muy cerca de Fluffy".

"Fluffy? Estás preocupada por algo que se llama Fluffy?"

Hermione se detuvo, luego bajó la araña al suelo para poder manejar la todavía encendida punta de su varita. "Te diré por qué. Coge esto y simplemente mira a través de esos árboles de la derecha".

Draco tomó la varita de Hermione y la sostuvo arriba. Tres segundos después de que sus ojos se ensancharan con terror al ver al gigantesco perro de tres cabezas encadenado a un gran árbol, empezó a gritar histéricamente.

"Hagrid le puso el nombre," dijo Hermione con simpleza, con suma satisfacción mientras reclamaba de vuelta su varita y la agitaba; una melodía empezó a sonar, y los ojos del perro se cerraron rápidamente.

"Oh, dios mío," gimió Draco, temblando terriblemente. "Tenemos que salir de este bosque, Granger".

Hermione se detuvo y miró alrededor, quedándose en blanco de repente. "Oh, maldita sea –creo que nos hemos perdido otra vez".

"QUÉ?"

"Lo siento, no he podido resistirme," dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

"Tú, pequeña.."

"Relájate, relájate¡ Recuerda –araña gigante, perro gigante, gigante, gigante…"

"Te _odio_".

"Lo mismo digo. Ah, aquí estamos".

Salieron bastante de repente del bosque y se encontraron en el camino a la cabaña de Hagrid. "Vamos," le dijo Hermione, y fueron y golpearon la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Esto no debería ser muy difícil de explicar," murmuró Draco, mirando a Hermione y luego mirándose a sí mismo, sus ropas todavía bajo los hechizos ilusorios, ambos como si hubieran perdido una batalla, con la acromántula flotando sobre ellos.

"Hagrid siempre está dispuesto a ayudarnos, sin importar en lo que nos hayamos metido," dijo Hermione por encima de los ladridos de Fang. "Pero parece que no está en casa". Dando un profundo suspiro, Hermione bajó con cuidado la araña y dirigió su varita hacia la puerta. Se abrió rápidamente. "Quédate aquí," le dijo a Draco, agarrando el collar de Fang y separándolo de Draco.

"Hey, por qué?" demandó Draco, lanzando una mirada aprensiva a la araña.

"Alguien tiene que vigilarla".

"Bueno, ten por seguro que no voy a ser yo¡"

"Fang no te conoce¡"

"Fang me conoció en nuestro primer año¡ Huimos juntos del Señor Tenebroso¡ Fue una experiencia que creó un lazo afectivo¡"

"Bueno, los perros tienen memorias cortas," le espetó Hermione, golpeando la puerta en sus narices. Ella se giró para ir hacia la mesa de Hagrid y como había olvidado el problema de la cadena, a punto estuvo de cortarse su propia mano.

"Te olvidas de algo?" preguntó Draco, sujetándose la muñeca cuando ella reabrió la puerta irritada.

"Cállate," gruñó Hermione mientras le dejaba entrar. "No toques nada. No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo… sólo necesito escribir una nota a Harry".

Tomando una pieza suelta de pergamino y una pluma, Hermione escribió una nota a Harry y otra a Hagrid, disculpándose por haber usado su casa. Luego se dirigió hacia el exterior con Draco gruñendo tras ella sobre las babas del perro.

"Maldita bestia… seguro que eres el hermano pequeño de esa monstruosidad de Fluffy…"

"Hola¡" llamó Hermione y Draco alzó la mirada, esperando ver la lechuza de Hagrid. Pero lo que vio en su lugar le hizo mirar boquiabierto a Hermione con horror.

"Oh,_ dios no_," se atragantó Draco. "Estás loca? Quieres mandar una carta con _eso_?"

"Lo hará bien," insistió Hermione. "Tienes una idea mejor? Si Hagrid no está aquí, tenemos que usar lo que tenemos".

Draco suspiró mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia allá. "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", murmuró.

* * *

"Harry, ve más despacio¡" dijo Neville sin aliento. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna, estaban todos extremadamente ahogaos –lo mismo que Harry, en realidad, pero se negaba a que esto le ralentizara.

"Tenemos que salvar a Hermione¡" espetó Harry. Su intento de seguir a Snape había sido inservible; Snape se había aparecido inmediatamente una vez que dejó los terrenos. Además, no tenían ni idea de a dónde había ido, aunque dudaba que Snape fuera a estar en Hogsmeade, ya que no habría tenido mucho sentido aparecerse a escasos metros, y la mayoría de los magos consideraban de mala educación aparecerse directamente en casa de alguien. "Sabía que no debíamos perder tiempo con Snape…"

"Harry, si nos desmayamos de cansancio, no vamos a ser capaces de salvar a nadie¡" jadeó Ginny.

Harry la miró con furia pero se detuvo, y los otros pararon agradecidos, respirando fuerte y agarrándose los costados. "Daos prisa," los llamó impacientemente, sacando el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo de su túnica para comprobar que Hermione todavía estaba en el bosque. Sin embargo, se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

"Hey¡" les dijo. Ginny alzó la vista desde donde se había tendido sobre la hierba. "Hermione y Malfoy han conseguido salir¡ Están en la cabaña de Hagrid¡".

"Oh, gracias a dios," jadeó Ginny, secándose el sudor de su frente y suspirando con alivio.

"Eso es genial," dijo Neville.

"CUIDADO¡" rugió Seamus y Harry soltó el mapa, buscando a tientas su varita y girándose para ver algo del tamaño de un bebé elefante volando hacia ellos de una manera bastante errática. Su aleteo medía casi quince pies, y estaba temblando locamente, su enorme cuerpo, extrañamente recortado por la oscuridad. Los cinco Gryffindors y Luna se dispersaron, gritando.

"Argh!"

"Corred¡"

"Es un Kacknarc!"

Harry trató de alzar su varita pero era demasiado tarde; cayó noqueado sobre su espalda por la enorme y temeraria masa de la criatura. Salió zumbando y le pasó de largo, todavía hablando incoherentemente en su propia lengua.

Harry se giro y apuntó._"Stup—"_

"No¡" chilló Ginny, bajando su varita. "Es Pig¡"

Por supuesto, la horripilante criatura no estaba atacando sino volando alrededor de Harry y Ginny como un sobreexcitado caballo de carreras. Finalmente, Pig aterrizó y estiró su pata, casi decapitando a Luna con sus pezuñas.

"Hermione debe de haberla mandado," murmuró Harry, agarrando la nota de la pata de Pig y mirándola con enfado.

"Tenía que escoger un gato, verdad?" dijo Ginny. "No podía haber escogido una lechuza, no? No, ella pensó que estaría bien coger prestadas las lechuzas de otras personas. Buen plan, Hermione. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo".

"Nada tiene sentido desde hace mucho tiempo," dijo Harry con cansancio.

"Qué dice?" preguntó Luna con curiosidad mientras Pig alzaba el vuelo otra vez, poniendo rumbo de vuelta a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Ron nos ha traicionado. Los gemelos nos llevaron a Malfoy y a mí al bosque y nos dejaron allí; han robado la varita de Draco. Ya tengo un plan de vengaza, pero tiene que ver con Dean, Seamus y Neville. Tienes que hacer que se queden fuera del dormitorio. Reúnete conmigo en el almacén de las escobas que hay junto al campo de quidditch, y te explicaré el resto. Ven tan rápido como puedas._

_Con cariño_

_Hermione_

_P.D. espero que no te asustara demasiado ver a Pig volando hacia ti._

"Eso es decirlo sutilmente," gruñó Seamus, mirando con odio el vuelo de Pig.

"Qué es todo eso de involucrarnos a nosotros, entonces?" preguntó Dean.

"No lo sé," dijo Harry, estrujando la nota en su bolsillo junto con el mapa. "Lo mejor será que vengáis con nosotros al almacén de escobas".

"Por qué el almacén de escobas?" se preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. "Seguro que no está pensando en volar… ella odia volar".

"Quién sabe? Vamos," dijo Harry, que ya estaba caminando por el césped. Ginny y Luna se apresuraron tras él.

Dean, Seamus y Neville se miraron unos a otros. "Qué opináis?" preguntó Dean. "Deberíamos ir?"

"Demonios, sí," dijo Seamus alegremente. "Esto tiene buena pinta".

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: ya… como ha dicho alguien, esto creo que no tiene antecedentes en ninguna parte: 39 capítulos y todavía no ha pasado nada entre Hermione y Draco. Bueno, yo sinceramente pienso que la espera merece la pena porque creo que es un fic excelente y que, con tanto capítulo, está haciendo su relación muy verídica y planteándola de una manera muy sólida. Así que… a disfrutar porque lo de escribir sí que yo no lo puedo controlar. Paciencia, amigos (y lo digo por mí también, como lectora). Besos varios y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega ;) Booh-_


	40. Brillante

**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve**

_Brillante_

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny permanecieron de pie bastante tiesos, mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta y expresiones extrañadas. "Qué?" preguntó Hermione. "Es un buen plan,chicos. Funcionará".

"Por supuesto que funcionará", dijo Draco, que ya moría del gusto imaginando la cara que pondría Ron.

Luna, que se había detenido durante su paseo hacia el almacén de escobas para examinar una roca que parecía falsa, se acercó por fin hasta ellos y miró primero a los incrédulos Gryffindors y luego a Hermione y Draco. Incluso Luna tenía aspecto de haberse quedado muda; Hermione y Draco estaban medio vestidos y cubiertos de suciedad, cortes, hojas y ramitas, con sus cabellos revueltos y una sonrisa permanente en sus bocas. Merodeando a pocos pasos detrás de ellos estaba una acromántula del tamaño de Ginny.

"Os ha alcanzado un Wrackspurt?" preguntó Luna amablemente; parecía preocupada.

"Qué?" dijo Draco, mirando alrededor nerviosamente.

"No –estamos bien", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Pero no estoy segura de que ellos lo estén". Señaló con la cabeza a Harry y a los demás. "No han dicho ni una palabra y no dejan de mirarme de manera extraña".

"Nosotros… Yo…" Harry meneó su cabeza como si estuviera intentando sacar sus pensamientos por sus orejas. "Hermione… estás _cooperando_ con _Malfoy_?"

"Hemos hecho un tregua, Harry", dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Tampoco es para tanto".

"Todavía nos odiamos", añadió Draco.

Harry murmuró algo en susurros que sonó a "los sueños no son reales… los sueños no son reales", pero ni Hermione ni Draco parecieron escucharle.

"Así que ninguno de nosotros debería sacar conclusiones del hecho de que los dos estéis contentos de trabajar juntos después de pasar una hora solos en el bosque y salir de él con sólo la mitad de vuestra ropa?" preguntó Luna.

"Por supuesto que no!" dijo Hermione, que rápidamente pareció horrorizada; Draco también lo hizo. "Es por esto por lo que me estáis mirando todos como si hubierais visto a un fantasma?" demandó ella a Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry y Ginny.

"Oh, vamos", dijo Draco, sonriendo abiertamente. "Yo nunca haría algo así con ella. Quiero decir, ella sí trató de seducirme durante uno o dos minutos, pero le dije que prefiero a las mujeres un poco menos virtuosas y mucho más atractivas, y desistió".

Hermione se giró para mirarle con odio, su varita firmemente sujeta. "Vaya, Malfoy, quieres que te enseñe cómo es una acromántula cuando está envenenando a alguien?"

"Oh, mírala ahora, la he ofendido otra vez", dijo Draco emitiendo un breve suspiro. "Lo siento, Granger –no puedo evitar preferir a chicas de buenas familias que no van por ahí acostándose con todo el mundo, saben cómo utilizar un peine y se dan cuenta de que hay vida más allá de la biblioteca".

"Y yo no puedo evitar contarle a todo el mundo que he presenciado el pánico que le tienes al bosque". Hermione movió sus brazos y se burló poniendo una expresión aterrada y haciendo 

que su tono de voz fuera muy alto y nervioso. "Centauros asesinos! Centauros asesinos! Deja que me esconda tras la chica nacida de muggles que me puede patear el culo en todas y cada una de las clases! Espero que pueda salvarme porque no creo que pueda ganar al centauro corriendo, sobre todo porque estoy cansado, y corro como un niño de cuatro años muerto de miedo por culpa de una araña muy muy mala!

Draco hinchó el pecho indignado y entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos grapadas a sus mejillas mientras se burlaba de su pena. "Oh, ay de mí, soy yo, Hermione Granger, mi novio no me quiere porque soy una golfa mentirosa. Deja que solloce histéricamente durante un ratito en medio de un bosque repleto de peligrosas criaturas".

"Creo nos estábamos preocupando innecesariamente", murmuró Ginny a los otros.

"Yo diría que sí", dijo Harry, observando cómo reñían con una sonrisilla.

"Hey!" dijo Ginny en voz alta, dando un paso al frente. "Si ya habéis terminado, tenemos que seguir con esto. Vosotros dos deberíais ir con Luna; podríais necesitar otra varita y no sé qué hicieron los gemelos con la de Malfoy".

"Buena idea", dijo Hermione, dándole la espalda a Draco de manera despectiva, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no se le ocurría ninguna réplica. "Se lo contaré a Luna durante el camino. Tú sabes volar, verdad, Luna?" Ella asintió. "Bien. Todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer?" Hubo un rumor general de asentimiento. "Haced que me sienta orgullosa, chicos. Vamos".

Dean, Neville, Seamus, Harry y Ginny pusieron rumbo al castillo. Hermione giró hacia el almacén de escobas, levantó su varita e hizo que estallaran las bisagras de la puerta.

* * *

"Harry y Ginny están muy equivocados!" insistió Fred. "Vamos, todos nos recordáis! Nosotros somos los maestros de las bromas, no ellos!"

"Si _nosotros_ decimos que está a punto de suceder una broma abajo es porque va a suceder una broma abajo", añadió George.

La multitud de Gryffindors que habían regresado a la sala común desde los terrenos del castillo miró a los gemelos con recelo. "De todos modos, no importa", dijo una de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny de una manera un tanto hosca. "Nos descubrirían si saliéramos ahora otra vez. Es casi la hora del toque de queda".

Murmurando con irritación, los Gryffindors giraron hacia sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien se hubiera alejado demasiado, un chico de primer año que estaba cerca de la ventana señaló a los terrenos y gritó, "Mirad!".

Hubo una gran pelea para llegar a las ventanas. Una explosión de luz y color iluminó el camino que conducía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, tiñendo las sombras del Sauce Boxeador de rosa intenso y naranja. Fred, George y Ron intercambiaron miradas intranquilas; habían enviado a todo el mundo fuera con la esperanza de que vieran a Hermione y Draco salir del bosque, y que, por lo tanto, fueran increíblemente humillados. Esto no era para nada lo que habían estado esperando.

"¿Crees que sera ella?" murmuró Ron en voz baja.

"Podría ser", dijo Fred. "Pero lo dudo".

"A lo mejor es sólo otra broma, una coincidencia", sugirió George.

"Pero lo dudo", repitió Fred.

El hueco del retrato se abrió y toda la gente de la sala común se giró para ver entrar a Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Harry y Neville, todos cubiertos con alguna sustancia pegajosa del mismo color que las luces de abajo.

"Está bien, lo admito", dijo Harry con pesadumbre. "Estaba equivocado".

"Hubo una gran explosión", dijo Neville, sus ojos abiertos, como si se sintiera intimidado.

"¿Quién lo ha hecho?" preguntó alguien desde la multitud que estaba en la ventana.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea".

"¡Cuéntanoslo todo!" dijo Lavender, abriéndose paso entre los otros para llegar hasta donde estaba Harry.

"Primero necesito una ducha", dijo Harry con firmeza, y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos con Dean, Seamus y Neville mientras Ginny se iba a su propia habitación.

"Esto no tiene buena pinta", afirmó Fred con pesadumbre.

"Funcionará", afirmó Ron. "Si los demás ven esas luces, a lo mejor bajan hasta allí para verlas y se encuentran con ella".

"Y si todo lo demás falla", dijo George, "siempre podemos hacérselo otra vez".

"Ésa sí que es una buena idea", dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

Harry abrió la ventana del dormitorio. Hermione y Draco estaban flotando sobre un mango de escoba en el exterior, la acromántula todavía flotando sobre ellos. Luna estaba justo detrás, tarareando en voz baja mientras jugaba con su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Has cogido la capa?" preguntó Hermione en un tono bajo y ansioso.

Neville corrió detrás de Harry, sujetando la plateada capa de invisibilidad. "Bien", dijo Hermione lacónicamente. "Echaos atrás".

Hermione dirigió la araña hacia el interior, a través de la ventana, y la condujo con cuidado hacia la cama de Ron antes de soltarla. Asqueado y un poco reacio aunque todavía decidido, Harry cogió la capa y la lanzó sobre la araña. Luego levantó su baúl, el cual había sido llenado de nuevo, y lo tocó con su varita para encogerlo.

"Aquí tienes", dijo, tendiéndole el baúl del tamaño de un libro a Hermione. "Lleva esto a la habitación de invitados por mí, ¿vale?".

"De acuerdo", dijo Hermione, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa. Le tendió las cosas de Ron, las cuales había cogido de la habitación de invitados tras haber entrado volando por la ventana a mitad de su ascenso. Harry las devolvió a su tamaño normal y las puso a los pies de la cama de Ron. "¿Todo el mundo preparado para la fase dos?".

"Sí", corearon Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry.

"Está bien, entonces –adelante".

Harry se aseguró una última vez de que la acromántula era completamente invisible antes de ir hacia la puerta. Los cuatro chicos bajaron de nuevo las escaleras.

"Esto es realmente brillante", dijo Draco con diversión, frotándose las manos (y luego poniéndolas de nuevo en la escoba cuando Hermione chilló).

"Gracias", dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"No estaba tratando de hacerte un cumplido", le espetó Draco.

"Lo que tú digas". Rodando sus ojos, Hermione se giró hacia Luna. "Si te parece bien, Luna, será mejor que vuelvas a tu sala común. Probablemente no deberíamos dejar que Ron sepa que estás involucrada, y vas a necesitar una buena coartada".

"Muy bien", dijo Luna serenamente. "Contadme qué tal ha ido".

"Te informaremos detalladamente", prometió Hermione, y Luna se fue volando hacia el ala oeste del Castillo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" se preguntó Ron en voz alta, justo mientras Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville aparecieron en la sala común con aspecto aterrorizado.

"Chicos!" siseó Harry, lanzando una rápida mirada a la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando. "Hermione y Malfoy están en la habitación, y están como locos! Están destruyendo tus cosas! Hermione no para de quejarse sobre vosotros tres!"

"Detenedla!" añadió Dean con enfado. "Creo que ha destrozado mi póster de West Ham".

"Y mi _Mimbulus mimbletonia_", lloriqueó Neville. "Está _muy_ enfadada…"

Fred y George ya estaban de camino a las escaleras, Ron iba justo tras ellos. Lanzándole una mirada triunfante a Dean, Seamus y Neville, Harry le hizo una seña a Ginny, que estaba escondida en las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Los cuatro chicos siguieron a los gemelos y a Ron, Ginny oculta tras ellos.

Tras abrir de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de los estudiantes de séptimo año, Fred y George entraron de repente, con la intención de enfrentarse –o a lo mejor regodearse- a Hermione. Ron se hizo hueco para ponerse al frente de ellos, mirando en redondo.

"Dónde está?" demandó Ron, girándose hacia la puerta justo cuando Harry la cerró. "Harry! Qué-"

"_Colloportus!"_ gritó Harry, y la puerta se selló ruidosamente.

George agarró el pomo y tiró en vano. Se rindió bastante rápido, de todos modos, cuando otra voz flotó al interior desde la ventana.

"_Accio túnica!"_

Algo grande y negro fue visible sobre la cama de Ron, pero los tres Weasley tenían puesta su atención en la ventana. Hermione estaba agarrando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y flotando sobre el mango de una escoba en el exterior de la ventana, Draco estaba sentado delante de ella, los dos tenían un gesto victorioso en sus caras.

"Hola, chicos", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa puramente aterradora, muy parecida a la que pondría Carry si se riera después de que la sangre del cerdo hubiera sido vertida en el baile de fin de curso. Levantó su varita una vez más, señalando la cama de Ron. "_Exsuscito_!"

Los tres chicos se giraron de golpe, sus ojos abriéndose con terror cuando vieron a la araña de cuatro pies de alto, que ahora cerraba sus tenazas hacia ellos, levantándose sobre sus ocho patas.

"Hora de la venganza, chicos", les dijo Hermione con alegría, luego tiró de la ventana para cerrarla mientras la acromántula atacaba y empezaban los gritos.

"Hemos gastado una broma a Fred y George", susurró Dean sobrecogido, como si estuviera aturdido. "Vamos a pasar a la historia por esto".

"No si no nos escapamos", dijo Neville con nerviosismo.

"Entonces qué viene ahora?" preguntó Seamus, sonriendo mientras escuchaban los gritos.

"La tercera fase", le recordó Harry. "Dean, Seamus, Neville –ya sabéis qué hacer. Ginny –tú vienes conmigo".

* * *

McGonagall suspiró mientras se acercaba a la séptima planta. Había estado tratando de sonsacarle respuestas a Albus; Severus había desparecido otra vez, y nadie parecía saber a dónde había ido. Si Albus lo sabía, no lo estaba diciendo –y ella estaba bastante segura de que éste era el caso. Pensó que ya trataría de averiguar más cosas sobre Severus por la mañana; por el momento, se iba a sus aposentos privados a descansar un poco.

Mientras se acercaba al final de las escaleras, vio a Dean, Seamus y Neville corriendo por ellas. "Longbottom!" gritó, y Neville se giró y casi se cayó. Seamus agarró su brazo para enderezarle. "Finnigan, Thomas –a dónde creen que van a estas horas?"

"A buscarla!" jadeó Dean, respirando con dificultad. "La puerta de nuestro dormitorio está sellada, y podemos oír a Ron dentro, gritando, con un par de personas más. Hay otro sonido extraño, pero no estamos seguros de qué es…"

McGonagall los pasó de largo y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a los tres chicos retomar el aliento en las escaleras. (Estaban a punto del colapso, dado cómo habían corrido para subir a la torre desde los terrenos, subir los siete tramos de las escaleras de los chicos, bajar las escaleras, subirlas otra vez, y bajarlas de nuevo antes de alcanzar el pasillo del séptimo piso).

"Qué habrán hecho esta vez?" murmuró McGonagall para sí misma, imaginando la reacción que tendría Poppy al admitir a Potter, Weasley y Granger en la enfermería otra vez, junto con Malfoy, probablemente. Poppy ya estaba de mal humor en ese momento, considerando que el nuevo trasplante de personalidad de Severus significaba que él vivía en algún tipo de realidad paralela en la que se suponía que no estaba haciendo pociones para Poppy para ayudar con cosas como la temporada de gripe.

McGonagall pasó a la multitud de Gryffindors que había en la sala común y subió las escaleras sin detenerse demasiado a pensar por qué estaban mirando todos fijamente por las ventanas. A medida que se acercaba a lo alto de las escaleras, unos desesperados gritos llegaron a sus oídos.

"ARGH!"

"SOCORRO!"

"ODIO LAS ARAÑAS!"

"Os mataré a todos!"

Suspirando, McGonagall subió su varita e hizo un hechizo para descubrir los encantamientos que tenían las puertas –_Colloportus_. Un segundo después, realizó el hechizo de contrarrestación y la puerta se abrió para revelar una cómica pero aterrante escena.

Fred, George y Ron Weasley estaban corriendo a lo Chicken Little durante un apocalipsis, disparando hechizos por la habitación a una pequeña acromántula que los perseguía al tiempo que murmuraba amenazas de muerte mientras cliqueaba sus pinzas hambrienta. Los rayos de luz multicolor de los hechizos hacían que la habitación pareciera una extraña discoteca.

"Mátala... mátala!"

"No sé cómo!"

"Por qué no presté más atención a Hagrid?"

"Vais a morir todos horriblemente por esto!"

McGonagall se agachó y apuntó a la parte inferior de la araña. "_Stupefy_!"

Los tres chicos dejaron de correr cuando la araña cayó. Mirando alrededor con alivio y temblando terriblemente (la parte frontal de la túnica de Ron estaba, de hecho, bastante mojada, como si hubiera tenido un accidente) sus ojos se posaron en la profesora.

"Gracias!" gimió Fred, corriendo hacia ella y lanzando sus brazos a su alrededor, seguido rápidamente de sus dos hermanos.

"Gracias gracias gracias! Oh, le perdonamos lo de que nos cantara!" dijo George.

"Apártense! Por el amor de dios, compórtense!" ladró McGonagall, tremendamente confundida. Retrocedieron apresuradamente. "Alguien quiere decirme que está pasando aquí?"

"Ha sido Hermione!" exclamó Fred inmediatamente.

"Y Malfoy!"

"Y Harry!"

"Y Ginny!"

"Y probablemente Dean, Seamus y Neville!"

"Cómo ha pasado esto exactamente? Eso es una acromántula… alguien tiene que haber ido al Bosque Prohibido para procurarse una de esas…"

"Eh... entonces eso es lo que deben de haber hecho!" dijo rápidamente Fred. McGonagall levantó recelosamente una ceja pero no dijo nada. "Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus y Neville llegaron, y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville bajaron otra vez y dijeron que Hermione estaba aquí dentro, destrozando el lugar, y subimos para detenerla y Harry nos encerró".

"Y la araña estaba debajo de la capa de Harry para que no pudiéramos verla", añadió George. "Hermione estaba en una escoba fuera de la ventana, y usó su varita para convocar la capa y quitársela a la araña, y luego ella y Malfoy se fueron volando".

"Y-" empezó a decir Ron, luego de repente se giró y tuvo violentas arcadas.

"Tienen alguna prueba?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Bueno... Hermione y Draco tenían pinta de haber estado en el bosque", dijo Fred con calma. "Estaban cubiertos de ramas y de suciedad".

McGonagall suspiró. "A la enfermería, todos ustedes. No estoy segura, pero creo que las acromántulas pueden escupir veneno; podrían haber sido infectados. Iré a buscar a Hagrid y tratar con la señorita Granger y el señor Potter".

Los tres asintieron y, todavía temblando, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. McGonagall realizó un hechizo sobre la araña, sólo por si acaso, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.

"Amor y conejitos", le dijo a la pared. Mientras se abría, lanzó una severa mirada a los estudiantes de la sala común para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, luego se aproximó al retrato.

"Contraseña?" preguntó la pintura.

"Guerra de las bromas". Todos los profesores conocían todas las contraseñas del castillo.

"Lo siento, acaba de ser cambiada".

Como no tenía ni idea de cuál era la contraseña, eligió usar en su lugar la contraseña que daban personalmente a los profesores para estas ocasiones, la cual abriría cualquier pared protegida con contraseña y era asignada por Dumbledore. "Catwoman", dijo con pesadez.

"Correcto, profesora". El retrato se abrió.

McGonagall miró alrededor. Había dos camas, una a pocos pies de la otra, las dos sin hacer. Hermione y Draco estaban sentados a la mesa, gritándose uno al otro, libros dispersos entre ellos.

"Perdedor!"

"Sabelotodo!"

"Nenaza!"

"Freak!"

"Idiota!"

"Granger! Malfoy!"

Los dos detuvieron su acalorada pelea y miraron a McGonagall. "Profesora!" dijo Hermione con sorpresa. "Ocurre algo?"

"Qué saben de una acromántula en el dormitorio de Weasley?" ladró McGonagall.

"Qué es una acromántula?" preguntó Draco.

"Hay una acromántula en el dormitorio de Ron?" repitió Hermione alarmada. "Se encuentra bien?"

"Está perfectamente", dijo McGonagall con recelo. "Tembloroso, pero bien".

"Él odia a las arañas", dijo Hermione con preocupación. "Está segura de que se encuentra bien?"

"Weasley odia a las arañas?" dijo Draco con alegría. "Vaya nenaza!"

"Hey, Hermione –lista para dormir?" dijo Harry, saliendo del baño en su albornoz. Se detuvo al ver a McGonagall. "Profesora? Qué está ocurriendo?"

"Qué hace usted aquí?" preguntó McGonagall.

"He estado quedándome aquí"; dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Duermo en el sofá y le hago compañía a Hermione. Ella pelea demasiado con Malfoy si no estoy aquí para pelear con él en su lugar".

"Los gemelos Weasley aseguran que usted soltó una acromántula en su habitación".

"Qué? Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?" balbució Harry. "Odio a las acromántulas. Llaméme loco, pero desde que trataron de matarme nunca me he acercado a ellas. Cómo llegó hasta el dormitorio?"

"Eso me gustaría saber a mí", dijo McGonagall. "Ellos aseguran que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy volaron hasta la ventana en una escoba".

"Pero yo _odio_ volar!" exclamó Hermione.

"Dímelo a mí", murmuró Draco avinagrado.

"Yo no volaría hasta allí arriba! Eso me mataría de miedo. Pregúntele a quien quiera –el profesor Wood lo sabe, y Madam Hooch…"

"Y yo jamás me montaría otra vez en una escoba con ella", dijo Draco sombríamente.

"Está... está segura de que no ha sido uno de los gemelos?" preguntó Hermione. "Ron me dijo que la razón por la cual odia a las arañas es porque un día Fred transformó su osito de peluche en una araña. A lo mejor era su manera de gastarle una broma –usted ya sabe cómo son".

McGonagall sabía que eso tenía mucho sentido –pero también sabía que las tres personas que estaban frente a ella eran los culpables. "Supongo que ustedes tres pueden explicar dónde estaban esta tarde?" inquirió, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Malfoy y yo hemos estado aquí toda la tarde", dijo Hermione, también sonriendo levemente. "Le dije a Ron que quería continuar la investigación de la cadena en la biblioteca; el tiempo se acaba antes de Navidad. Harry acaba de volver de su detención; estaba cubierto en algún extraño tipo de manchas de pintura o algo y fue directo a darse una ducha".

"Le haremos saber si oímos algo, de todos modos", dijo Harry.

"Estoy segura de que lo harán", dijo McGonagall con una pequeña risa. "Ahora, entonces –ustedes tres no sabrán dónde está Severus, verdad?"

"No", dijo Harry con un suspiro. "Aunque tras mi detención vi que se iba camino a Hogsmeade, y le seguí –pero se Apareció tan pronto pasó los límites del colegio".

"Así que probablemente no estaba yendo a Hogsmeade", dijo McGonagall pensativamente. "Muy bien, entonces… debe haber ido a visitar a un amigo que vive bastante lejos":

"Snape tiene amigos?" se le escapó a Harry.

"Sí", afirmó McGonagall con una ligera sonrisa. "Puede que sea un crecidito matón maleducado, pero incluso los creciditos matones maleducados tienen amigos".

"Más o menos como Malfoy", dijo Hermione pensativamente antes de poder contenerse.

"Hey!" gruñó Draco.

"Si me disculpan", comentó McGonagall, girándose para irse con una sonrisa. "Tengo que aclarar este asunto de la acromántula. También necesito informar a Albus de que ustedes tres tienen coartadas y no es posible que estén involucrados. Oh, y por cierto –si van a poner peligrosas criaturas en las camas de sus amigos, traten de asegurarse de que no sean venenosas, de acuerdo?".

"Lo siento", dijo Hermione con timidez.

McGonagall rió entre dientes. "Usted _realmente_ me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad, señorita Granger", dijo McGonagall, luego se giró y se fue.

"Lo... lo sabe? Lo sabe y no va a castigarnos?" se exaltó Draco, que parecía escandalizado e indignado.

"No me sorprende", admitió Hermione. "Después de todo, adivinó lo de la broma del campo de Quidditch".

"_Sabía_ que fuiste tú?" gritó Draco.

"Por supuesto que sí. Ella ayudó a gastarle la misma broma a mi padre cuando él tenía diecisiete", dijo Harry con una sonrisilla.

"Parece que nos hemos librado de esta también", comentó Hermione con un bostezo. "Venga, vamos a dormir ahora, estoy exhausta".

Los tres se dirigieron al baño. Hermione comprobó su pelo otra vez, y tras descubrir que se había dejado unas ramitas con los hechizos de limpieza, insistió en meterse en la ducha. Con cansancio, Harry conjuró una silla y Draco convocó una de la habitación (las sillas que él podía conjurar tenían tendencia a tirar al usuario malvadamente).

"Entonces, qué piensas de lo de que Snape tenga amigos?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione por encima del ruido de la ducha.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no hay razón para que no tenga amigos", dijo Hermione. "Puede que sea un gilipollas con nosotros, pero es agradable con los Slytherins".

"Por supuesto que tiene amigos", dijo Draco con un bufido. "Un montón, de hecho".

"Tú lo sabías?" demandó Harry.

"Pues claro que sí. Él era cercano a mi padre", replicó Draco. "Mi padre tenía conexiones por todo el mundo –y Snape formaba parte de su círculo de amigos. Mi madre siempre dice que Snape era una de sus personas favoritas, y a Fudge también le caía bien".

"Y _obviamente_ los dos son buenos juzgando a la gente", murmuró Harry sarcásticamente, frotándose la sombra de la cicatriz que Umbridge le había forzado a hacerse en la mano.

"Snape puede haber ido a cualquier parte, desde Londres hasta Australia", murmuró Draco con un bostezo. "Date prisa, quieres, Granger?"

Hermione cerró el grifo y buscó su toalla. "Deberíamos hacer una lista de toda la gente que conoce. Amigos, conocidos-"

"Esta noche no", protestó Harry. "Estoy cansado. De hecho, deberíamos dejarlo estar unos días. Pensaba que íbamos a tratar de investigar lo de la cadena y ver si podemos deshacernos de ella antes de navidad?"

"Sí", refunfuñó Draco. "Yo no quiero una asquerosa sangre sucia en mi c- OW!"

"Oops," dijo Harry inocentemente.

"Tienes razón", comentó Hermione en voz alta, tratando de detener otra pelea. "Tenemos mucho que investigar y estoy cansada. Tendrá que esperar".

"Por qué os importa tanto?" demandó Draco. Tras el incidente del Espíritu del Queso, prácticamente sentía que era preferible dejar de lado el desastre de Snape.

"Yo... bueno, no sientes curiosidad?" preguntó Hermione, saliendo de la ducha seca y vestida con su camisón.

"No mucho", dijo Draco sin rodeos. "Yo simplemente lo ignoraría. Está actuando de manera extraña. Y qué?"

Harry y Hermione fruncieron el ceño. "Así no es como funcionan las cosas", dijo Hermione altivamente.

"Perdona, pero no crees que eres un poco mayor para crear este absurdo club de detectives?" replicó Draco. "Quiero decir, venga. No es asunto nuestro si se ha vuelto un poco raro".

"Un _poco_?" repitió Harry con incredulidad. "Ha perdido completamente el juicio!"

"Hablemos de ello mañana", dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a Draco. "Estamos todos cansados y tenemos que leer un montón de libros si queremos tener alguna esperanza de quitar esta cadena".

"Y está el problemilla de la represalia de Ron", señaló Harry.

"Un problemilla muy pequeño", dijo Draco con sorna.

"Esperemos que sí", murmuró Harry.

* * *

"Hablamos de un gran tumulto. Tienen que MORIR por esto", gruñó Fred con enfado.

"El factor humillación es importante. Hablamos de que todas las personas del planeta van a ver esto", añadió George sombríamente.

"Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Ron temblorosamente.

"Oh, sabemos _exactamente_ lo que vamos a hacer", dijo Fred.

"Pues decídmelo".

"No en el pasillo, idiota. Alguien podría estar escuchando".

Dean, Semaus y Neville habían empezado a subir por las escaleras cuando escucharon que se aproximaban Fred, George y Ron, hablando en voz alta y con tono enfadado. "Fase cuatro", susurró Neville, y Dean y Seamus asintieron.

"Qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí abajo?" demandó Fred, mirándolos con furia mientras rodeaba la esquina con sus hermanos.

"Después de que Harry tratara de abrir la puerta, fuimos a buscar a McGonagall", explicó Neville, que parecía preocupado. "Estáis bien, chicos? Qué ha pasado?"

"Tratar de abrir la puerta?" inquirió George. "Él es quien la selló!"

"Harry no haría eso", dijo Dean, frunciendo el ceño. "El realizó unos catorce hechizos en ella antes de decirnos que fuéramos a buscar a McGonagall mientras él seguía intentándolo".

"Esperas que nos creamos eso?" demandó Ron.

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Seamus. "Estábamos intentando ayudar, colega. McGonagall llegó a tiempo? No estábais heridos?".

Los tres Weasleys se miraron uno al otro. Fred asintió con enfado. "No creo que fueran a buscarla si estuvieran involucrados", dijo. "Probablemente están diciendo la verdad".

"Por supuesto que sí!" dijo Neville con indignación. "Harry puede que sea nuestro amigo, pero vosotros también lo sois!"

"Qué, pensáis que si os oímos gritar histéricamente no íbamos a tratar de hacer algo?" preguntó Seamus.

"Gracias", dijo Ron agradecido. "Voy a matar a Hermione... cómo ha podido, ella sabe que no me gustan las arañas…"

"Si no fuera porque no hemos sido nosotros, habría sido una broma genial", dijo George con enfado. "Ojalá lo hubiéramos pensado".

"Ya hemos pensado en algo mejor", le recordó Fred. "Ahora, venga, tengo que encontrar a Hagrid antes de que esa cosa se despierte".

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera dar un paso, sin embargo, un alto, inhumano grito llegó a sus oídos. "Y ahora qué?" gimió Ron.. justo cuando una bestia gigante rosa y naranja rodeó la esquina, directamente hacia él. "ARGH!"

Los tres Weasleys salieron corriendo gritando por segunda vez en menos de una hora, dejando a Dean, Seamus y Neville detrás. Los tres sonrieron mientras el monstruo volador perseguía a Ron, Fred y George por toda la séptima planta.

"Hermione es realmente brillante", dijo Dean con apreciación mientras él, Seamus y Neville se apartaban para mirar.

"Sí", dijo Neville. "Quién más podría haber pensado en cubrir a Pig con esa pintura mágica y dejarla libre por el castillo?".

* * *

_**Notas de la traductora:**__ disculpasssssss por el retraso. La verdad es que he tenido mucho lío y no he podido traducir antes. Y, por otra parte, nuestra querida autora ha tenido un parón muy grande y no ha dejado más capítulos. Eso hace que queden unos tres o cuatro más por traducir y, a partir de ese momento, yo ya no podré hacer mucho más… pero __entonces iniciaremos una campaña de presión, vale? Por ahora nos quedan unos cuantos para disfrutar. Un abrazo. Booh-_


	41. La Revancha de Ron

**Capítulo Cuarenta**

_La revancha de Ron_

La gigantesca y multicolor Pig no pudo ser detenida durante casi una hora, tiempo que toda la gente de la torre de Gryffindor había empleado para mirar por el hueco del retrato (una vez que los gritos de Fred, George y Ron les habían avisado de lo que estaba ocurriendo) y los Ravenclaws estaban haciendo lo mismo en su torre del ala oeste del castillo. Dean, Seamus y Neville fueron incapaces de regresar por el pasillo de la séptima planta (o lo que es lo mismo, no tenían intención de arriesgar sus vidas al intentarlo), y exhaustos como estaban, se quedaron dormidos en las escaleras, con los ronquidos de Neville amortiguados por los chillidos de Pig y los gritos de los Weasley. Por desgracia, en ese momento McGonagall estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid, porque Hagrid era el único miembro del profesorado que tenía experiencia con las acromántulas, así que ella no estaba al tanto de la situación. Fue Trelawney quien puso fin a todo; salió de sus aposentos en la Torre Norte, ataviada con su bata y con aspecto profundamente enojado, para encontrarse con los Weasleys aullando histéricamente y Pig gorgoteando detrás como si pensara que estaban jugando a alguna clase de juego del tipo corre que te pillo. Fue directamente al director. Una vez que Dumbledore redujo a la superdesarrollada lechuza y la hizo volver a su color original, se vio obligado a mandar a alguien en busca de Hagrid a Hogsmeade, y a unos pocos estudiantes de las salas comunes de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw a buscar a los gemelos y a Ron, que todavía corrían y corrían alrededor de la séptima planta, muertos de pánico.

Finalmente, un Hagrid ligeramente achispado se fue con Pig atada de una correa y una acromántula colgada de su hombro, los tres Weasley fueron escoltados a la enfermería por unos cuantos prefectos, y todo el mundo fue enviado de vuelta a la cama, momento en el cual Lavender Brown, las gemelas Patil, y algunas chicas acorralaron a Neville antes de que pudiera entrar por el hueco del retrato y procedieron a extraerle información. Neville sucumbió bastante rápido, cansado como estaba, y en menos que canta un gallo empezó a contar la historia con entusiasmo, deleitándose con las miradas impresionadas, incluso admiradas, de las chicas.

Por la mañana, la historia era que Hermione y Draco habían quedado tirados en el bosque y habían regresado con la ayuda de Harry y Ginny (no mencionar los nombres de Neville, Dean, Seamus y Luna había sido la condición impuesta por Neville cuando finalmente les dijo a las chicas que les contaría todo. Y ellas mantuvieron su palabra, esperando que él pudiera pasarles más información en el futuro). Para decepción de Fred, George y Ron, nadie pareció pensar que había que darles mucho reconocimiento por la broma de Hermione y Draco, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo de la araña y la lechuza había sido absolutamente brillante.

En una situación normal, Madam Pomfrey habría dejado a los tres chicos en la enfermería al menos veinticuatro horas, tras escuchar que habían sido atacados por una acromántula y una lechuza encantada. Pero estaba tan cansada de ver a Ron y tan harta del cameo de los gemelos, que la primera cosa que hizo por la mañana fue mandarlos de vuelta, tras echarles un rápido pero exhaustivo vistazo. Ron trató de entrar en la habitación de invitados sólo para descubrir que la contraseña había sido cambiada, y regresó enfadado a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con cautela y se encontró con que sus cosas estaban de nuevo a los pies de su cama, mientras que las de Harry habían desaparecido –un hecho que no había notado cuando estaba huyendo de la araña. El mensaje que le estaban enviando Harry y Hermione era claro.

"Cuándo golpeamos de nuevo?" les preguntó Ron a sus hermanos, tirándose sobre la cama tras asegurarse de que todos se habían ido a desayunar.

"Eh…" Los gemelos se miraron uno al otro. "Bueno", dijo Fred, "anoche, después de que te quedaras dormido, estuvimos hablando y… creemos que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora".

"_Qué_?" bramó Ron.

"Bueno… estamos levantando sospechas, ya sabes…"

"Y una mierda! Sólo tenéis miedo de que os gasten otra broma!"

"Nosotros? Miedo? Ja! Por supuesto que no tenemos miedo", insistió George, pero no parecía sincero. "Escucha… te ayudaremos a idear una broma para la revancha, pero luego nos iremos. De esa manera, cuando la hayas hecho, nadie va a sospechar de ti porque tendrás una coartada-"

"Y nosotros estaremos de vuelta en Diagon Alley", continuó Fred. "Después… bueno, nuestro _amiguito_ sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el lunes". Sonrió diabólicamente. "La broma va a tardar un buen tiempo en desaparecer, sobre todo porque es muy difícil de quitar sin un antídoto y Snape se ha escapado otra vez".

"Pomfrey tampoco tiene uno", añadió George. "Lo comprobamos cuando estábamos en la enfermería. Raro, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que tratarte a ti por lo mismo".

"Tuvo que traerlo del despacho de Snape cuando me alcanzaron con eso", dijo Ron. "Recuerdo que estaba diciendo que alguna magia es tan avanzada que ella depende de muchos de los antídotos de Snape, ya que el espacio de su armario es limitado y es raro que golpeen a alguien dentro de Hogwarts con un hechizo o alguien trague una poción que no nos hayan enseñado en clase".

"Eso está bien entonces", dijo Fred. "De acuerdo. Tú quédate aquí –o mejor aún, ve a la sala común o a la biblioteca. Así la gente te verá y podrán atestiguar que tú no es posible que lo hayas hecho tú".

"Cómo vais a hacer que no os vean?" preguntó Ron con recelo.

Fred fue hasta una pequeña maleta que había traído de su casa y sacó dos Sombreros Sin Cabeza. "Nos pondremos esto y los alcanzaremos en el vestíbulo. Incluso si alguien nos ve, no podrán identificarnos. No vamos a irnos por la puerta principal –vamos a coger el pasadizo secreto a Honeydukes".

"Ya hemos birlado algunas túnicas de la colada", añadió George, sacándolas de su propia maleta y metiéndolas en su chaqueta. "De esta forma pareceremos estudiantes".

"Espera", dijo Ron con tranquilidad. "Cómo van a saber ellos quién lo ha hecho si estáis siendo tan cuidadosos para evitar ser vistos?".

"Lo sabrán", prometió Fred. "Harry, Hermione y Malfoy no van a tener ninguna duda. Y pretendemos pasar cerca de ellos, aunque muchas personas probablemente lo adivinen por sí solos".

"Y qué pasa con Ginny?"

"No… fíate de nosotros sobre lo de Ginny", dijo George.

"Usar a Ginny puede ser un gran movimiento por nuestra parte", añadió Fred.

"Aparte de eso, será aún más divertido si alguien cercano a ellos no está afectado".

"Sí, así se volverán locos tratando de resolverlo".

"Ok", dijo Ron, incorporándose. "Será majer que esta broma sea tan buena como decís".

"Oh, no te preocupes", dijo Fred, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente. "Nadie se va a olvidar de esto en mucho tiempo".

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Draco de nuevo estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor con sus varitas fuera, junto a Neville, ya que él estaba tratando de evitar los cotilleos después de haber desvelado los secretos de anoche, y Ginny y Luna estaban escuchando embelesadas los dramáticas historias que tenían que ver con el episodio más reciente de la guerra de las bromas. Era bastante temprano para estar desayunando un sábado; sólo unos pequeños grupos de estudiantes estaban sentados en cada mesa, y los profesores todavía no habían aparecido (la mayoría se estaba volviendo más y más huraños a medida que progresaba la guerra). Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville y Luna se lo estaban pasando en grande, riéndose a carcajadas al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. A pesar de la poca concurrencia, había suficiente ruido en el Gran Comedor para tapar su conversación, y pocas personas se molestaban en prestarles atención. La mayoría estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny no dieran ninguna información y todos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo sus propias versiones de las bromas más recientes o planeando las próximas vacaciones para plantearse molestar a Harry y a los otros.

Así que los seis tuvieron una larga y animada charla durante su desayuno, todos ellos muy animados, incluso Draco. A pesar de que los cuatro Gryffindors y Luna no se mostraban exactamente amigables con él, al menos no le estaban ignorando, y rieron ocasionalmente cuando él relató algo particularmente gracioso. A él ni siquiera le importó que en muchos de estos momentos él fuera el objeto de burla; para él era suficiente contar con el reconocimiento, y aunque no podía aguantar a ninguno de ellos sintió cierto alivio al ver que por lo menos no iba a estar mortalmente aburrido por la ausencia de una conversación interactiva. No estaba feliz, pero era una mejora, y no podía evitar sentirse bien cuando imaginaba el horror que Ron debía de haber sentido durante el incidente con la acromántula.

"Entonces sabíais que era Ronald quien os dejó tirados en el bosque?" preguntó Luna con interés.

"Qué quieres decir? Cómo supimos que había sido Ron? Por supuesto que fue él. La evidencia es clara", dijo Hermione.

"Eso no significa que lo haya hecho", dijo Luna con calma. "La evidencia puede ser errónea".

"Confía en nosotros, Luna", dijo Harry. "Fue él".

Luna se encogió de hombros, sonrió con su característico gesto de no-estoy-aquí, y se fue. "Por qué pasáis tanto tiempo con ella?" preguntó Draco, más curioso que condescendiente.

"Es bastante entrañable cuando la conoces", dijo Hermione, pero su tono sugirió que no siempre había pensado eso. "Ahora… dónde estábamos?"

"En la parte de cuando tú preparabas la explosión en los terrenos", dijo Ginny con interés, y ellos retomaron la charla sobre la broma.

No hubo aviso previo, a excepción de un flashazo que advirtieron por el rabillo del ojo, y que golpeó a Harry en una sien. La primera vez que alcanzó a Hermione fue en sus pies, pero el segundo hechizo la golpeó directamente en la cara antes de que pudiera sacar su varia, y el tercero alcanzó a Draco.

"_Protego_!" gritó Ginny, saltando de su asiento bajo el escudo de su Hechizo Protector, pero sólo pudo vislumbrar dos figuras descabezadas vestidas con las túnicas del colegio, antes de que los culpables se desvanecieran por la escalera de mármol. Al darse cuenta de que se habrían marchado antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta y de que sería inútil tratar de alcanzarlos, se giró hacia Harry, Hermione y Draco. "Estáis bien?" preguntó con preocupación.

Los tres la miraron embobados. Luego, como si fueran uno, estallaron en carcajadas.

Ginny y Neville se miraron uno al otro nerviosamente, luego miraron de nuevo a Harry, Hermione y Draco mientras ellos se carcajeaban como hienas. "Qué os hace tanta gracia?" preguntó Neville con desconcierto.

Esto pareció hacerles reír aún con más fuerza. Durante mucho tiempo, siguieron riéndose en voz alta, hasta que algunas personas de los alrededores se les quedaron mirando. "Eso tiene GRACIA!" gritó Hermione, señalando a Ginny frenéticamente, golpeando a Harry en la nuca accidentalmente.

"Ow!" dijo Harry entre risas, y Hermione y Draco lo señalaron y rieron aún más.

"Te odio!" gritó Draco de repente, todavía riéndose y señalando a Harry.

"Yo también te odio!" se atragantó Harry, como si esto fuera algún tipo de revelación sobre las cosas que tenían en común. Los tres finalmente dejaron de reír, se miraron unos a otros con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Nos odiamos el uno al otro!" estuvo de acuerdo Draco, asintiendo con seriedad.

Hermione de repente lanzó un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y el otro sobre el de Draco. "Vamos a odiarnos todos juntos, vale?"

"Somos un equipo ahora", añadió Harry alegremente.

"Sí, somos un equipo de… de…" Draco frunció el ceño y Harry y Hermione le siguieron. "Bueno, somos un equipo", finalizó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, con la cara iluminada.

"Es… crees que… wow", dijo Neville, lanzando una mirada recelosa tras él en dirección a Luna, recordando su histérica alegría por una de las bromas que Ron había hecho en el tren antes de que empezara su quinto año.

Harry, Hermione y Draco empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro. "Somos un equiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipo", cantó Hermione. "Un equipo de… personas que… um, se odian unas a otras…"

"Necesitamos un nombre!" anunció Harry. "Como… como… um…"

"Los cuatro fantásticos ya está cogido", dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"Y además sólo somos tres", convino Harry.

"Lo tengo!" exclamó Draco. "Nos llamaremos el Club de Gobstones!"

"Eh… creo que ése también está cogido", dijo Harry en una disculpa.

"Sí, pero no son tantos en el Club de Gobstones", los contó Draco. "Podemos vencerles y hacer que nos cedan su nombre!"

"Sí!" gritaron Harry y Hermione.

Para entonces, la mayoría de la gente del Gran Comedor les estaba mirando con curiosidad (salvo los miembros del Club de Gobstones, que parecían nerviosos, como preguntándose si debían salir corriendo o no).

"Realmente me está cansando ya la Guerra de las bromas", dijo Ginny con un suspiro. "Puede que sea divertida, pero yo ya estoy bastante cansada de las revanchas".

Hermione se atragantó en shock. "Pero la guerra de las bromas es genial!"

"Sí, lo es!" insistió Draco.

Hermione y Draco miraron a Harry expectantes. "Lo siento, yo estoy con Ginny", dijo tímidamente.

"Oh", dijo Hermione, girándose hacia Ginny con una amplia sonrisa, sus brazos todavía rodeando los hombros de Draco y Harry. "Quieres estar en nuestro equipo, Gin?" preguntó, acercando a los dos chicos hacia ella. Ellos sonrieron ante su estupidez.

"No, gracias", dijo Ginny secamente. "Quiero descubrir exactamente con qué os han dado, chicos".

"Bueno, pues no vas a hacerlo!" gritó Draco. "Estaré otra vez triste y deprimido si me arreglas!"

"Y a mí no me importará un cuerno", respondió Ginny. "Creo que os han hechizado con el mismo hechizo que los Mortífagos usaron con Ron en el departamento de Misterios-"

"¿Ése que le hizo estar extraño y convocar aquel cerebro que trató de matarle?" preguntó Neville alarmado.

Ginny asintió severamente. "Así que probablemente esto es, de alguna manera, culpa de Ron". Ella ignoró la reacción ante sus palabras, ya que varias personas se miraron unas a otras con nerviosismo; sabía que acababa de darle mucho reconocimiento a Ron entre los otros estudiantes, pero estaba bastante segura de que podría hacer que la situación no se descontrolara.

"Bueno, vamos a matarlo!" dijo Harry, como si estuviera sugiriendo que fueran a dar un paseo alrededor del lago.

"YEAH!" gritaron Hermione y Draco. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos, estaban corriendo para salir al vestíbulo, cacareando una vez más.

"Esperad!" exclamó Ginny, que empezó a seguirlos. Tropezó debido a su premura y a punto estuvo de precipitarse de cabeza sobre las bandejas de comida; Neville rápidamente la sujetó para incorporarla. Maldiciendo, Ginny elevó la vista; Harry, Hermione y Draco se habían ido.

"Seguramente esto no va a acabar bien", dijo Ginny en medio del consiguiente silencio. Suspiró mientras los murmullos estallaban por todo el comedor. "Estás conmigo, Neville?" preguntó.

Neville asintió. "Por supuesto que sí".

"Entonces prepárate. Esto va a ser una verdadera mierda".

* * *

Oliver estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, bostezando profundamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Si tenía suerte, todavía podría llegar al desayuno.

Tan pronto tiró de la puerta para abrirla, unos gritos extraños llegaron a sus oídos. Miró en redondo justo a tiempo para ver a Harry, Hermione y Draco corriendo por el pasillo, todos ellos con los brazos estirados al tiempo que gritaban "Wiiiii!" alegremente, como niños que dan su primera vuelta a lomos de una escoba. Ellos reían con alegría mientras sus túnicas aleteaban a sus espaldas.

Oliver pestañeó tratando de procesar este nuevo y extraño acontecimiento en medio de su confusión mañanera. Cuando no fue capaz de asumirlo, simplemente retrocedió y cerró la puerta con llave. Hoy iba a ser uno de esos días, y eso significaba que tenía que hacer una cosa muy importante: esconderse.

* * *

Todo era soleado, reluciente y nuevo para Hermione. El castillo era muy bonito! Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Probablemente porque había estado demasiado triste. Pero ahora era feliz! Todo era tan divertido! Se sentía como si algún tipo de criatura invisible le estuviera haciendo cosquillas. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando!

En menos que canta un gallo, estaba corriendo con sus brazos extendidos, hacienda carreras por los pasillos, su túnica flotando detrás de ella. "WIIII!" gritó.

Draco y Harry la copiaron. "Estoy volando!" gritó Hermione. "Soy Peter Pan!"

"Yo también!" dijo Draco.

"No, tú eres Wendy!" dijo Hermione con enfado. "YO soy Peter!"

"Pero Peter es más guay!" lloriqueó Draco, deteniéndose. Hermione se giró para encararle mientras él hacía pucheros. Harry ayudó corriendo alrededor de ellos en círculos.

"Tú te pareces más al capitán Hook", dijo Hermione amablemente. "Tú eres… tú no eres del tipo Peter Pan".

"No es justo!" Draco dio una patada con su pie en el suelo. "Yo nunca puedo ser el bueno de la película. Siempre es, 'oh, vamos a hacer algo malvado', porque yo no soy Peter, soy el tipo al que se lo come un caimán!"

"Un cocodrilo!" le corrigió Harry con alegría mientras giraba de nuevo alrededor de ellos, casi llevándose por delante una armadura, que se apartó de él justo a tiempo.

"Yo no _quiero_ que me coma un cocodrilo! Quiero salvar el mundo y ser feliz! Pero no, tengo que ser el pequeño hijo pródigo de un Mortífago! No es justo! A veces me canso de ser malo. No es fácil, sabéis. Todo el mundo me odia. 'A excepción de los Slytherins, y a muchos de ellos tampoco les caigo bien! Ahora ni siquiera tengo un montón de enchufes en el Ministerio porque mi padre tuvo que radiar el hecho de que _es un lunático majara_ antes de que el muy idiota dejara que le matasen! Yo quería salvar el mundo, sabéis. Por eso intenté ser amigo de Potter al principio. Quería estar con el grupito de moda. Quería toda esa gloria. Quería que todo el mundo dijera 'hey, mira, ahí va ese niño que salvó el mundo!' PERO NO! Soy… soy.. el _capitán Hook_!"

Y luego Draco hizo lo impensable. Draco empezó a sollozar.

"Vamos, vamos", dijo Hermione, incapaz de descifrar qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. _El capitán Hook es un personaje tan bueno como otro cualquiera_, pensó Hermione. _Excepto por todo ese rollo del chico-malo-que-muere… oh, espera!_ Al darse cuenta, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "No vamos a morir, Malfoy! Por lo menos, no hasta que pase mucho tiempo…"

"Voy a morir?" aulló Draco, elevando la mirada asustado.

"NO! Acabo de decir que no vas a morir, idiota! Vas a vivir. Pero tú eres el malo de la película. Está bien ser el malo. Si no hubiera malos, a quién iban a matar los buenos?"

"Vas a matarme?" aulló Draco aún más alto.

"NO! Bueno, no lo creo, de todos modos. Sólo matamos a la gente que trata de conquistar el mundo y matan a Muggles y a los nacidos de Muggles. Porque, ya sabes… bueno, estoy 

segura de que existe una buena razón por la cual hacemos eso… nosotros, um… eso es lo que hacemos. Así que no vamos a matarte. Um… a no ser que vayas a tratar de conquistar el mundo y a matar personas y todo eso. Pero tú no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

"No", lloriqueó Draco. "Estuve a punto una vez. Pero luego pensé, 'oh, hey, los aurores van a arrancarme la cabeza' o 'hey, la cárcel no parece demasiado cómoda'. Y estuve pensando, ya sabes, que sería bonito que no te asociaran continuamente con los malos sólo porque tu padre es un psicópata asesino. Que nadie te odiara. Excepto, uh, las otras personas malas. Sería realmente agradable llevarte toda esa gloria. Vosotros tenéis la gloria, ¿verdad? Incluso recibís cartas de vuestros fans. Cartas que dicen, 'gracias por salvar el mundo'. Y yo qué recibo? Huh? Nada de gloria. Tampoco fama. Sólo 'ahí va el malvado bastardo'. Sabéis qué? Hace unas pocas semanas un borde de primer año me lanzó una roca! Y por supuesto cursé al pequeño animal, y todos sus amigos estaban como 'oh, hey, eres un tipo muy malo!' y yo decía, 'no!'. Bueno, en realidad yo decía 'y no olvidéis la lección, mocosos', pero no era lo que realmente quería decir. Nadie es agradable conmigo, sabéis. 'Excepto Snape, y tú tenías que ir y follártelo y ahora se ha vuelto loco".

"Yo nunca me he acostado con Snape", no pudo evitar decir Hermione, indecisa como estaba de interrumpir el pequeño monólogo de Draco (ella pensaba que si le dejaba sacarlo todo, dejaría de divagar y ella podría volver a correr por ahí felizmente).

"Sí, lo hiciste. Tengo que creer que te lo follaste, Granger, porque de lo contrario será que simplemente ha perdido el norte y que me odia por su propio pie-"

"Bueno, gastarle una broma no fue muy amable por tu parte-"

"Y él _no puede_ odiarme por voluntad propia, no. Él es el único profesor al que le caigo bien. Todos los demás me odian. Sabes lo duro que va a ser para mí encontrar un trabajo después de Hogwarts? Mucho! Todo el mundo sabe que soy el hijo de un Mortífago. Y el Ministro no va a dejar en paz a mi madre, ellos vienen cada dos por tres a molestarnos y a mirarnos mal. Y Crabbe y Goyle están deprimidos porque nunca van a poder luchar en la guerra porque, hey, vosotros ganasteis la guerra antes de que nos graduáramos, y no paran de decir 'los estúpidos Gryffindors arruinaron nuestras posibilidades de dominar el mundo' y 'el Señor Tenebroso nos iba a dar Madagascar cuando nos hiciéramos con el mando, y ahora vamos a tener que aceptar trabajos de bedel' y yo tengo que asentir y sonreír cuando dicen esto a pesar de que sé que yo también voy a acabar siendo un bedel! Y sabes qué es lo que más apesta de esta vida? Que estoy ABURRIDO! Incluso las personas que yo considero mis amigos no se acercan a mí porque no les gusta que tenga que sentarme con vosotros y tú sabes que me estoy volviendo loco y que quiero salvar el mundo! Quiero ser uno de los guays! O por lo menos gobernar Madagascar! Pero no, vosotros tenías que salvar el mundo primero! Eso fue muy poco considerado por vuestra parte!"

"Bueno… uh… todavía puedes salvarnos a nosotros la próxima vez", prometió Hermione, tratando de encontrar el modo de calmarle. Ahora era totalmente obvio que Draco era sólo un loco de atar; ella ya no podía comprender la mayoría de sus incoherencias, realmente no podía entender por qué quería gobernar Madagascar con Crabbe y Goyle.

"De veras?" preguntó Draco de mala gana. "Me vais a dejar salvar el mundo?"

"Um, vale".

"Y vais a permitir que yo me lleve toda la gloria y las cartas de los fans y no voy a estar encerrado en una caseta de bedel y todas esas cosas guays?"

"Nosotros no salvamos el mundo por la gloria!" dijo Harry dándose importancia en su vuelta número treinta y nueve alrededor de Hermione y Draco. "Salvamos el mundo porque _alguien_ tiene que ser el más grande, el más fuerte, el más guay y el más inteligente –argh!" Harry dejó de gritar cuando se dio de bruces contra una armadura y tanto la armadura como él se estamparon contra el suelo. "Ow", murmuró desde debajo de las piernas de la armadura.

"Puedes salvar el mundo", repitió Hermione, imaginando que ésta era la mejor manera de calmar a Draco y luego tratando de averiguar lo que iba a decir a continuación. En ese momento ella sólo quería correr alrededor y gritar "wiii", y no tener que tratar con extraños despotriques. "Ése será el nuevo objetivo de nuestro equipo, de acuerdo?" Todo equipo tiene que tener un objetivo, sabes".

"Y un nombre!" convino Draco, que de nuevo parecía bastante animado.

"Somos el Club de Gobstones!" dijo Hermione con alegría. "O, al menos, lo seremos cuando venzamos a todos los miembros del Club de Gobstones y ellos acepten darnos su nombre".

"Cierto", dijo Draco, asintiendo como si tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. "Pero… cómo nos vamos a llamar mientras tanto?"

"Uh… el… el Club Salvemos el Mundo?" sugirió Hermione.

"De acuerdo. Potter, tú qué opinas?"

"Magnífico!" dijo Harry, su voz haciendo eco desde debajo de la armadura.

"Somos como los superhéroes", bromeó Hermione con desidia, preguntándose cuándo iba Draco a empezar a correr de nuevo. Ella quería divertirse!

"Los superhéroes tienen sus propios nombres, de todos modos, ¿verdad?" dijo Draco, que parecía tan excitado como un niño de cinco años con un cucurucho de helado. "¿Podemos inventarnos unos nombres?"

"Supongo", dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

"Hey, ¿chicos?" los llamó Harry. "Ummm… ¿podríais echarme una mano? Esta armadura es un poco pesada".

* * *

**NdTraductora: **mil disculpas por el retraso. Entre los otros fics y la vida, no me da tiempo para mucho más. De todos modos, repito que nos acercamos peligrosamente al punto en el que la autora lo ha dejado sin dar mayores señales de vida. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... Si no publica, le incendiamos el perfil, vale? XDDD

Un beso y, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. A mí me sigue encantando :)


	42. General Ginny

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno**

_General Ginny_

Ginny cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlarse. Estaba enfadada, estaba cansada –no había sido capaz de dormir tras la huida de la noche anterior- y estaba asqueada de la Guerra de las Bromas. Siempre había un par de cosas que podías dar por sentadas en Hogwarts, tales como la severidad de McGonagall y la crueldad de Snape, pero incluso esas cosas habían quedado destrozadas, dejándola con una sensación de que el castillo se había puesto patas arriba o a lo mejor se había mudado a otra dimensión. Ginny se estaba enfadando más y más, y perseguir a Harry y a Hermione no iba a mejorar su humor.

Aún así, era lo que tenía que hacer, acorde a las normas tácitas de la amistad –que gracias a dios no habían sido arrojadas por la ventana junto al resto de las verdades universales. Tenía que detenerles antes de que se hicieran daño. Con toda seguridad, el encantamiento era uno de esos hechizos ilegales que se habían prohibido hace décadas debido a sus peligrosos efectos de alterar la mente. Harry, Hermione y Draco carecían de juicio ahora, no tenían conciencia de los límites –lo cual significaba que si tenían la brillante idea de que podían volar sin una escoba, se retarían en una carrera para llegar hasta la torre de astronomía y saltar de ella.

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró en derredor, trazando ya un plan. Sabían que Snape se había ido otra vez, posiblemente todo el fin de semana, y ninguno de los otros profesores había llegado. Eso la dejaba con un pequeño grupo de personas que estarían dispuestas a ayudarla a detener a Hermione, Harry y Draco si era necesario. Los Ravenclaws de séptimo estaban todos fuera; a Michael Corner no le caía demasiado bien Ginny, y tampoco a ninguno de sus amigos. Ayudarían a Harry sin dudarlo, pero la ignorarían si fuera allí a pedirles ayuda. Eso la dejaba con Ernie Macmillan y su tropa de Hufflepuffs de séptimo –Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones- y Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna.

"Alegría", murmuró Ginny, sus ojos calvados en Dean y Seamus. "¿Neville?" Él la miró. "Ve a buscar a Luna, por favor, y pídele ayuda". Asintió y se apresuró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ginny se giró, pasando su pierna por encima del banco y casi tumbando a Lavender Brown, que estaba de pie, detrás, muy cerca de Ginny, flanqueada por las gemelas Patil. "ARGH!" chilló Ginny, llevándose una mano al corazón. "¡Me has pegado un susto de muerte!"

"Lo siento", dijo Lavender.

Ginny gruñó con enfado a las tres chicas, preguntándose qué querían. Lavender y las gemelas Patil parecían decididas y estaban sonriendo de una manera falsa y amistosa. "¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny.

"Queremos ayudarte", dijo Lavender, como si los más obvio.

Ginny resopló. "Quieres decir que quieres la primicia de lo que está pasando".

"¿Y qué si lo queremos?" afirmó Padma retadoramente. "Vas a necesitar ayuda. Es un castillo grande. Esos tres podrían estar en cualquier sitio".

"Y están, por decirlo de alguna manera, súper drogados", añadió Parvati. "Podrían meterse en muchos problemas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su magia y el hecho de que Harry y Hermione odian a Draco y viceversa".

Ginny asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes. Ella no quería la ayuda de las tres chicas –porque cualquier cosa que vieran lo sabría todo el colegio en unas pocas horas- pero necesitaba más que el pequeño grupo de personas que tenía. Se levantó completamente del banco y se giró hacia Padma. "¿Podrías hacer que Terry, Michael y Anthony nos ayudaran?"

"Claro", dijo Padma. "Puedo traer a más personas, si quieres…"

"No. Sólo ellos".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Padma con recelo. Acababa de empezar a salir con Michael justo antes de Halloween, y daba la impresión de ser la típica persona celosa.

"Porque solo quiero personas que conozca y en las que confíe –hasta cierto punto- para ayudar a Harry y Hermione", dijo Ginny exasperada. "Y cualquiera que encuentre a Harry, Hermione y Malfoy debe saber cómo manejar a tres personas experimentadas que saben cómo usar la magia y no están en su sano juicio, en caso de que los tres decidan que puede ser divertido lanzar maldiciones. Así que los miembros del E.D son los ideales. Si quieres ayudar, ve a buscarlos y reúnete conmigo en el hall de entrada".

Dicho esto, Ginny se dirigió con enfado hacia las mesas de Hufflepuff. Ernie estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente en ayudar, levantándose con su habitual aire pomposo y sonando como un cruce entre un general de guerra y Freddy de Scooby Doo mientras les pedía a sus compañeros Hufflepuff que se sumaran a él. Hannah, Susan y Justin se sumaron en una zancada, mientras que los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Huflepuff –Zacharias Smith, Laura Madley, Eleanor Branstone, Kevin Whitby y Rose Zeller- rodaron sus ojos y se ofrecieron a ayudar también. Ginny se mordió la lengua para no decir nada cuando los últimos cinco ofrecieron su ayuda. Aunque Smith no le caía bien y Laura, Eleanor, Kevin y Rose eran todos de cuarto año y más jóvenes, podía usarlos a todos. Estaba muy preocupada de lo que pasaría si Harry, Hermione y Draco se volvieran hostiles con cualquiera que los viera y trató de calmarlos, pero supuso que los más pequeños iban a estar bien si se mantenían cerca de los mayores. Todos ellos la siguieron hacia el hall de entrada, donde se sumaron Luna y Neville, que habían pensado en alistar a Seamus y Dean también, y Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Anthony, Michael y Terry.

"Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando con Harry, Hermione y Malfoy?" preguntó Justin con curiosidad. "Los he visto riéndose…"

"Alguien les ha lanzado un hechizo Eufórico", dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora mismo están corriendo por ahí, posiblemente pensando en tirarse de la torre de astronomía".

"Yo salté una vez de un balcón tras beber demasiado whisky de fuego", afirmó Zacharias Smith.

"Una pena que sobrevivieras", murmuró Parvati. Los que la habían escuchado asintieron con la cabeza.

"Entonces… podrían hacerse daño", dijo Rose, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, podrían. También podrían herir a otra persona o simplemente convertirse en un incordio", dijo Ginny. "Por otro lado, posiblemente estén bien. Aún así, necesitamos encontrarles y controlarlos. Ahora, entonces… Voy a revisar los sitios en los que sería más probable que estuvieran. Quiero que Luna venga conmigo". Ginny pensó que sería lo más seguro, ya que Luna tenía tendencia a distraerse con cosas extrañas cuando se la dejaba por su cuenta.

"¿No crees que se dirigirán directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor?" preguntó Neville. "Dijeron que iban a matar a Ron".

"Lo dudo. Probablemente se habrán distraido durante el camino. Cuando estás borracho no sueles estar muy centrado, y supongo que se están comportando de la misma manera. Ahora… Dean, tú sube a la torre de astronomía, revísala, si no están allí, quédate en la entrada. Seamus, haz lo mismo en la torre de Gryffindor. Michael, la torre oeste".

"¿Qué pasa con las otras torres?" preguntó Neville.

"Si se dirigen al despacho de Dumbledore, él los detendrá. A Harry y a Hermione les supondrá un gran esfuerzo acercarse a cualquier lugar cerca de la torre Norte…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hannah.

"Hermione odia a Trelawney", dijo Lavender. "Lo cual no tiene ningún sentido, sabes. Trelawney sólo estaba siendo sincera…"

"En cualquier caso", la interrumpió Ginny, pues no quería discutir las cuestionables habilidades adivinatorias de Trelawney, "dudo mucho que vayan por allá. Dumbledore los detendrá si consiguen entrar en la torre del director, y no pueden entrar en Ravenclaw sin la contraseña".

"Hermione la tiene", dijo Ernie. "Los premios anuales saben las contraseñas de todas las salas comunes".

"Entonces, Anthony, tú ve a la torre de Ravenclaw", dijo Ginny con un suspiro. "Hannah, haz lo mismo en las mazmorras. Revísalas, luego quédate en la entrada. Susan, el sótano. Vigila la sala común de Hufflepuff y las cocinas".

"¿Cómo entro allí?" preguntó.

"Hazle cosquillas a la pera de aquella pintura de frutas. Ahora… Ernie, Zacharias, Laura, Eleanor, Rose y Kevin…"

"¿Qué ha sido de eso de solo miembros del E.D?" inquirió Padma.

"Los voy a poner con miembros del E.D", replicó Ginny.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kevin. "Somos lo suficientemente mayores para…"

"¿Alguna vez has visto a Hermione hacer un maleficio?" le espetó Ginny. "Yo sí. Es la persona más inteligente de Hogwarts desde Dumbledore y ha peleado en batallas contra Mortífagos. ¿Quieres tratar de enfrentarte a ella solo?" Kevin meneó la cabeza vigorosamente. Ahora todo el mundo parecía indudablemente incómodo; Ginny suspiró. "Mirad, se nos está acabando el tiempo. ¿Queréis ayudar o no?"

"De veras estás muerta de pánico con esto, ¿verdad?" dijo Justin, que de alguna manera parecía sorprendido.

"Ahora mismo, Harry, Hermione y Draco están merodeando solos por el castillo. Tres poderosos magos que se odian unos a otros, y básicamente están drogados. Cuando Ron estaba bajo los efectos de este hechizo, se volvió completamente loco y estuvo a punto de matarse. Hay una razón por la cual estos hechizos son ilegales: provocan que las personas hagan cosas locas y potencialmente peligrosas".

"¿Esos hechizos son ilegales?" preguntó Lavender con curiosidad.

"Desde 1983", dijo Ginny con severidad. "Los Hechizos y Pociones Eufóricas se hicieron tan populares en los sesenta y setenta que la Brigada de Accidentes Mágicos se puso de huelga. Se cansaron de arreglar aquellos desastres. El Ministerio estaba tratando de arreglarlo cuando los trabajadores de San Mungo amenazaron con hacer una huelga ellos mismos, cansados de tratar a gente con estos problemas. Cuando el Ministerio se enteró de esto, el Wizengamot lo tramitó a legislación. Hay programas de rehabilitación para las personas que son adictas. Hay salas en San Mungo llenas de gente que todavía tienen daños irreversibles por su uso prolongado y no pueden reinsertarse en la sociedad. Numerosos Muggles fueron heridos o sus memorias tuvieron que ser modificadas. Y mi hermano Bill me contó que nuestros padres se pusieron a bailar en el fuselaje de un avión tras probar Extásis en una fiesta de finales de los sesenta. Casi los envían a Azkaban por romper el Estatuto de Confidencialidad, y habrían ido si llegan a hacerlo después de que se aprobara la ley".

"Mi padre dice que se rompió una pierna después de probar uno", añadió Luna. "Y mi prima Clara perdió un ojo mientras usaba otro. Aunque tiene un parche muy favorecedor".

"Esto es a lo que nos enfrentamos", dijo Ginny, asintiendo en dirección a Luna. "Así que si no vais a ayudarme, largaos de mi reunión".

"Lo siento", murmuraron algunas personas. Nadie hizo ademán de irse.

"Vosotros seis buscad por los terrenos", continuó Ginny. "Ernie, Laura, Eleanor, id por un lado. Rose, Kevin y Zacharias, por el otro. Que un grupo vaya hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido; el otro, tratad de buscar en Hogsmeade. Tened cuidado con Filch; es un fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, pero le gusta atrapar a las personas que van antes de tiempo. Si no encontráis nada, regresad al hall de entrada y esperad a Susan y Hannah. Cuando Susan y Hannah lleguen al hall, Ernie y Zacharias pueden empezar a hacer lo que el resto vamos a hacer: buscar por el castillo. Vamos a subir planta por planta, y uno de nosotros se quedará en cada una de las plantas una vez que la hayamos revisado y se quedará en el pasillo más transitado de camino a la planta baja. Eso significa que Susan y Hannah estarán en la planta baja, Ernie puede quedarse en la primera, Zacharias en la segunda, Terry tercera, Parvati cuarta, Padma quinta, Neville sexta y entonces Dean, Seamus, Michael y Anthony estarán en la séptima planta, vigilando las torres. Justin, quiero que vayas a la estatua de la bruja con un solo ojo y te quedes allí. Luna y yo vamos a tratar de cubrir el resto; merodearemos de planta en planta también".

"No va a ser difícil para ellos entrar a hurtadillas en un pasadizo secreto, sabes", dijo Ernie.

"Myrtle la llorona tiene cierta debilidad por Harry. Voy a tratar de que congregue a unos cuantos fantasmas para ver si quieren ayudar. Luna y yo vamos a estar sobre todo en los pasadizos secretos. Dean, Seamus, Anthony y Michael: vosotros, chicos, tomad el camino más corto a la séptima planta por los pasadizos secretos. El resto, id por los pasillos".

"¿Y qué pasa con los profesores?" preguntó Rose.

Ginny frunció el ceño. "Para ser sincera, no soy partidaria de que se involucren más de lo necesario. Si podemos mantenerlos al margen de esto, lo haremos. Todos los profesores han estado… comportándose de manera extraña últimamente".

"Como tu fogata con Snape", dijo Lavender.

"Yo no… urgh". Ginny se tocó la punta de su nariz y decidió seguirle la corriente. "Sí, algo así. Todos se han vuelto locos y no me entusiasma la idea de pedirles ayuda. Por no mencionar el hecho de que tan pronto esto llegue a oídos de un profesor, nos quitarán a todos de en medio mientras se ocupan de la búsqueda. Si de todos modos os someten al tercer grado, no mintáis; contadles lo que está pasando. Una vez que hayamos peinado el lugar, si todavía no los hemos encontrado, se lo diremos a alguien. Pero si alguien encuentra algo… bueno, la mayoría sabe hacer Patronus, ¿no?" Los antiguos miembros del E.D. asintieron con la cabeza. "Conjurad uno y haced que me encuentre para decirme lo que sabéis. Con eso bastará. Ahora, ¿todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer?"

Hubo un rumor general de asentimiento. "Muy bien, entonces", dijo Ginny. "Bienvenidos a la vida con Harry. Vamos".

El nutrido grupo se dispersó. Dean, Seamus, Anthony y Michael se fueron derechos al pasadizo secreto que podía ahorrarles más tiempo en su viaje a la séptima planta.

"Eres muy buena haciendo esto", comentó Luna mientras ella y Ginny se dirigían a la segunda planta y al cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

"Gracias", dijo Ginny secamente. "Pero de veras desearía no tener que serlo".

* * *

Por fin, Harry se deshizo de la armadura; les había llevado mucho más tiempo levantarla de lo que Draco y Hermione habían pensado al acometer la tarea. No sólo la armadura era muy pesada, sino que se distraían una y otra vez, partes de la armadura se desprendían, y en un momento dado empezaron a simular una lucha de espadas con sus piernas.

"¡Ahí!" dijo Hermione mientras colocaba la cabeza bocabajo sobre el cuello de la armadura. Las manos del traje se levantaron y pusieron la cabeza al derecho, luego le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Hermione le sonrió, sin desconcertarse. "Ahora… ¿por dónde íbamos?"

"Estábamos pensando nombres de superheroes", dijo Draco excitadamente. "¿Qué nombre debería ponerme?"

"Emm… ¿Chico malo?" sugirió Hermione.

"No … impone demasiado", afirmó Harry.

"¡Hey, lo tengo!" exclamó Hermione. "¡Maldito bastardo! Eso es lo que se llamó Snape cuando estaba intentando recordar que todavía era malo, incluso cuando nos estaba ayudando. Tú necesitas algo que te recuerde que, aunque vayas a salvar el mundo, todavía eres un imbécil".

"Maldito bastardo", murmuró Draco. "Sí, sí, ¡me gusta! ¿Qué me dices de ti, Potter? ¿Vas a decidirte por 'El chico que vivió' o algo así?"

"Nah. Si usara eso, todo el mundo sabría que soy yo, y entonces mi identidad secreta quedaría arruinada", dijo Harry, como si eso tuviera mucho sentido.

"Buen punto", convino Draco, asintiendo con seriedad.

"Voy a ser El Inmortal", siguió diciendo Harry con importancia. "Porque, ya sabes, nadie parece ser capaz de quitarme de en medio".

"Pero no porque no lo hayan intentado", dijo Draco, poniendo pucheros. "¿Qué vas a ser tú, Granger? ¿La Ratita de Biblioteca?"

"Bien", dijo Hermione rápidamente, esperando que ahora pudieran volver a correr y a gritar "wiiii!"

"Necesitamos disfraces", dijo Draco. Hermione suspiró con decepción.

"Y un vehículo", dijo Harry. "Y aparatos guays".

"Tú tienes alguno, ¿no?" preguntó Draco. "Ese mapa tan genial y la túnica y sabe dios qué más…"

"Cierto, volvamos a la habitación de invitados; ¡podemos buscar entre nuestras cosas y ver qué se nos ocurre!" dijo Harry alegremente.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo, recordando de pronto su infancia como Muggle, cuando todas las chicas jugaban a juegos estúpidos relacionados con crecer y casarse y limpiar y todos los chicos jugaban a juegos estúpidos relacionados con superhéroes y equipos de construcción y coches y camiones de juguete. Nunca se había sumado a esos juegos, ya que su madre la había educado para estar en contra de semejantes concepciones de la feminidad (Hermione estaba de acuerdo) y los chicos nunca le dejaban jugar con ellos.

"Y un lema", dijo Draco mientras él y Harry empezaban a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

"Y palabras horteras para decirlas cuando luchemos contra los malos", añadió Harry. "Nunca pude decir ninguna, sabes. Aunque siempre quise".

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la cadena fijada a su brazo tiró de ella y siguió a Draco, esperando que ahora que le permitían jugar a los juegos de superhéroes con los chicos, las cosas fueran al menos la mitad de interesantes que correr en círculos gritando "wiiii!"

"Pero, por ahora", siguió diciendo Harry, deteniéndose y estirando sus brazos. "¡WIIIII!"

Salió corriendo disparado. Hermione y Draco lo siguieron alegremente.

* * *

Ginny estaba empezando a animarse. Luna había convenido en ir al cuarto de baño a hablar con Myrtle en su lugar; Ginny, aunque estaba más o menos en paz con la Cámara de los Secretos, encontraba un poco doloroso estar en el cuarto de baño o incluso cerca, y no había entrado desde que Fawkes la había depositado allí al final de su primer año. Incluso pasar al lado le traía un montón de malos recuerdos, que desechó con sus preocupaciones sobre Harry y Hermione hasta que Luna salió y le informó de que Myrtle La Llorona iba a tratar de ayudar. Al tiempo que esto quedaba acordado, las tres primeras plantas ya habían sido revisadas y Parvati, Padma y Neville estaban buscando en la cuarta planta; Ginny y Luna empezaron por la quinta y se metieron en un par de pasadizos secretos. Por fin, se dirigieron a la séptima planta, planeando descubrir qué habían encontrado los chicos en las torres; aunque no habían encontrado a Harry, Hermione y Draco, se estaban quedando sin sitios en los que buscar, y Ginny estaba empezando a pensar que las cosas iban a salir bien. Con un poco de suerte, simplemente los encontrarían en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año, reduciendo a cenizas a Ron.

Tanto Anthony como Michael parecían estar sin resuello y malhumorados cuando Ginny y Luna se los encontraron, diciendo que habían estado en sus respectivas torres y no habían visto ninguna señal del paradero de Harry, Hermione o Draco.

"Las lechuzas también estaban completamente calmadas", les informó un irritado Michael Corner, cuya torre incluía la lechucería. "Así que creo que es seguro decir que tres personas puestas hasta las cejas de tripis no han estado allí". Bostezó profundamente. "Dios, es demasiado temprano por la mañana para esto".

"Gracias de todos modos, Michael", dijo Luna serenamente. Ginny simplemente ladeó la cabeza en señal de comprender y siguió andando.

"¡Ginny!" la llamó Dean, saliendo de la torre de astronomía justo cuando se acercaban. Puso las manos en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad. "Demonios, esa es una torre alta… en cualquier caso, acabo de hablar con la Profesora Sinistra y dice que regresando de las cocinas oyó a alguien gritando 'wiiii' en los pasillos. Aunque sólo fue durante un momento, podrían ser ellos… suena como la típica cosa de locos, ¿no crees? Estaba a punto de decírtelo. Pero no sé si son ellos o no…"

"Gracias", le dijo Ginny, que ya estaba dirigiéndose a Seamus. "Veré qué puedo encontrar".

"¿Qué tiene eso de locos?" se preguntó Luna en voz alta mientras seguía a Ginny. "Yo lo hago todo el rato".

_Entonces debemos estar cerca_, pensó Ginny, sonriendo abiertamente a Luna. Giró en la esquina para ver que Seamus estaba saliendo del hueco del retrato.

"He estado en toda la torre", reportó orgullosamente, aunque parecía tan derrotado como los otros tres. "También he hecho que una chica de primero subiera a los dormitorios de las chicas. Dice que no ha visto a nadie".

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó Ginny. Había estado segura de que estarían en la torre después del descubrimiento de Dean… pero dado lo mucho que le había costado bajar después de hablar con Sinistra, los tres podrían haberse ido hacía mucho tiempo. O, posiblemente, estar en el dormitorio de las chicas de Ravenclaw; Michael no sería capaz de entrar allí. Se mordió el labio con indecisión; podía revisar los dormitorios de las chicas de Ravenclaw ella misma, o buscar en las plantas más cercanas, esperando que Harry, Hermione y Draco no se hubieran ido muy lejos… hacer cualquiera de ellas podía costarle un preciado tiempo si elegía mal. Tenían que separarse; podía mandar a Luna a los dormitorios de las chicas y esperar que Luna no se distrajera con una preciosa mariposa o algo así y Ginny podría bajar hasta…

"¿Has mirado en la habitación de Hermione?" preguntó Luna, que había descubierto que Hermione y Draco se habían quedado en la habitación de invitados durante la broma de la acromántula.

"No", dijo Seamus, sus ojos abriéndose mucho. "Yo no pensé… pero yo no sé la contraseña…"

Ginny se dio un golpe en la frente. "¡Dios! No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso. Iré yo; soy la única que conoce la contraseña además de ellos… Vosotros dos, esperad aquí".

Seamus asintió con la cabeza, Luna se encogió de hombros y Ginny fue hasta el hueco del retrato. Justo entonces, sin embargo, éste se abrió de nuevo y Harry pegó un salto para apartarse.

"¡Harry! Gracias a di…. ¿Harry?"

Era, efectivamente, Harry, pero estaba vestido como nada que ella hubiera visto antes. Llevaba puestas sus botas de nieve y unos guantes de cuero de dragón, y su túnica de invisibilidad estaba sobre sus hombros como si fuera una capa. Más sorprendente, sin embargo, era el hecho de que no llevaba camisa y tenía puestos unos vaqueros Muggle bajo calzoncillos verdes con dibujitos de snitches. Sujeto alrededor de sus ojos, por debajo de sus gafas, llevaba lo que parecía una de las viejas bufandas que Hermione había tejido durante su fase de salvemos-a-los-elfos-domésticos, con irregulares agujeros cortados para sus ojos.

"¡Soy El Inmortal!" gritó Harry, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas en una clásica pose de Superman.

"¡Psst!" siseó alguien desde dentro de la sala común. "¡Muévete para que pueda hacer mi ingeniosa entrada dramática!"

Antes de que Ginny, Seamus o incluso Luna pudieran procesar la extrañeza de esta situación, Harry se hizo a un lado y Hermione saltó fuera del hueco del retrato también. "¡Y yo soy La Ratita de Biblioteca!"

Hermione estaba tan extraña como Harry, si eso era posible. Ella también llevaba botas y guantes con su túnica de Hogwarts convertida en una capa, y se había hecho una máscara con otra bufanda tejida a mano. Sin embargo, su disfraz estaba compuesto de pantalones amarillos que quedaban horribles con sus botas y un ajustado suéter amarillo bajo el bañador rojo que Dobby le había llevado durante el fiasco del cuarto de baño de prefectos. Malamente pegado con cinta adhesiva en su pecho, el bañador tenía lo que parecía una página de _Una Guía Avanzada de Transfiguración_, y llevaba otra página pegada a su antifaz, que se lo había puesto por encima de su revuelto pelo. Mientras se hacía a un lado, pudieron ver el título de _Hogwarts, Una historia_ en la espalda de su túnica.

No prestaron demasiada atención al descubrimiento porque Draco salió justo entonces al grito de "¡Y yo soy el Maldito Bastardo!"

Ginny pestañeó. Su único pensamiento consciente fue _Este sí que es un diabólico Hechizo Eufórico. _

Draco llevaba un tutú.

Un tutú rosa, por supuesto.

Ginny estaba tan centrada en el tutú que le llevó un momento darse cuenta del resto. Su disfraz era muy diferente; su túnica no era la del uniforme, sino de un verde Slytherin y hecha de algún rico material satén. Sus guantes también eran verdes y sus botas eran más estilosas que funcionales. Llevaba unos pantalones Muggles bajo su tutú y un suéter que en algún momento seguramente fue negro, pero había sido teñido en varios tonos de naranja con lo que obviamente era un hechizo de color mal realizado. Su bufanda/máscara era de un púrpura brillante y su pelo estaba atado hacia atrás con lo que parecía una goma para el pelo de color azul de Hermione.

"No pareces muy malvado, sabes", dijo Luna, la primera en recuperarse del shock.

"Oh, lo supusimos", dijo Draco, asintiendo con severidad. "Mira, pensamos que el negro y los colores oscuros son para malos amateurs. Esa es la razón por la cual Snape se ha estado vistiendo con colores. Y por la que Umbridge tenía esa obsesión con el rosa. ¡Por eso tengo color!"

"¿De dónde habéis sacado el tutú?" preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

"Hermione lo transfiguró", dijo Draco alegremente.

"Es bastante bonito", le dijo Luna amablemente.

"¡Silencio!" le advirtió Hermione a Draco. "¡Has desvelado nuestras identidades secretas!"

"¿Identidades secr….?" Empezó a decir Seamus.

"Sí", afirmó Harry. "¡Nadie va a saber que en realidad somos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy! ¡El mundo solo nos conocerá como El Inmortal, La Ratita de Biblioteca y el Maldito Bastardo! Vamos a salvar el mundo… ¡anónimamente!"

"Así no habrá periodistas despiadados", dijo Hermione alegremente.

"¡Somos el Club Salvemos el Mundo!" gritó Draco, lanzando sus puños al cielo.

"¡YEAH!" gritaron Hermione y Harry, copiándole.

"Yo pensaba que el mundo ya había sido salvado", dijo Luna, sorprendida.

"Oh, no. Lo vamos a salvar otra vez. Nuestra primera misión es matar al Chico Anti-Arañas", le informó Draco.

"¿El Chico Anti-Arañas?" preguntó Luna.

"Sí". Draco asintió vigorosamente. "¡Un supervillano pelirrojo y feo que tiene miedo a las arañas por encima de todas las criaturas!"

"Pero debemos combatirle con nuestros superpoderes". Harry, que sonaba como si estuviera recitando algo, sacó pecho. "¡Yo me puedo volver invisible!" Y tras hurgar un momento tras su espalda, se puso la capa por encima y desapareció bajo ella. Luego sacó la cabeza fuera de la capa con una expresión orgullosa en su cara. "¿Lo veis?"

"¡Yo lo sé todo!" dijo Hermione. Movió su varita sobre su cabeza y unas grandes letras de neón aparecieron en medio del aire, deletreando las palabras "Yo lo sé todo".

"¡Y yo soy malvado!" Draco puso sus manos en la goma de la cintura de su tutú rosa y soltó una especie de risa maligna "¡Mwajaja!"

"…Claaaaro", dijo Ginny lentamente.

"¡Atrás!" gritó Draco de repente, meneando su dedo delante de su cara. "¡Tú eres la hermana del Chico Anti- Arañas! ¡No creas que tu disfraz puede engañarnos!"

"¡Porque somos el Club Salvemos el Mundo!" chilló Hermione. "¡Y yo lo sé todo!"

"¡Y no vamos a dejar que nos detengas!" añadió Harry. "¡Vamos a patear varios culos aquí!"

"¡Nos ocuparemos de ti más tarde!" dijo Hermione pomposamente. "Por ahora, es hora de matar al Chico Anti- Arañas! ¡Club Salvemos el Mundo, vamos!"

Dicho esto, los tres corrieron por el pasillo, dejando a Seamus y Luna siguiéndoles con la mirada mientras Ginny se quedaba en blanco, mirando el hueco que habían dejado.

"Pero… ¿adónde van?" se preguntó Seamus. "Ron ha estado sentado en el sillón de la sala común todo este tiempo. Lo he visto".

"Probablemente querrán aterrorizar al resto del castillo", comentó Ginny ausentemente.

"¿No deberíamos ir tras ellos?" preguntó Luna.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se giró. "Avisad al resto. Decidles que vuelvan. Poned a los Hufflepuffs en el hall de entrada y aseguraos de que no dejen salir a Harry, Hermione o Malfoy. Decidles a los chicos de las torres que cubran las entradas del pasillo de la séptima planta para que Harry, Hermione y Malfoy no puedan volver aquí. Vosotros dos bajad a la sexta, encontrad a los tres lunáticos y empezad a perseguirlos. Obligadles a que bajen al hall de entrada, recogiendo a los otros mientras vais hasta allá. Seréis capaces de acorralarlos entre todos en el hall de entrada y así podréis saltar sobre ellos. Si consiguieran escapar de alguna manera, id a buscar al profesor Wood y decidle que necesitáis su ayuda y que se trata de Hermione; hará lo que le pidáis. Cuento con vosotros, chicos".

Seamus y Luna asintieron, conjuraron sus Patronus para mandar mensajes al resto, y se fueron corriendo.

Y Ginny se giró, entró por el hueco del retrato y se fue directa a la cama. Estaba harta de la guerra de las bromas… por ahora, en cualquier caso. Ginny le había dado mucho a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y les había ayudado aún más. Eran sus amigos, y Harry le había salvado la vida.

Pero ni de coña se iba a mezclar con tres psicóticos ataviados con disfraces de superhéroes improvisados.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **como siempre, lamento el retraso. Estaba esperando a que la autora actualizase, pero desgraciadamente no ha sido así. No sé si se ha cansado de la historia, del fandom, de escribir… no tengo ni idea, la verdad. Por eso decidí continuarlo y, con suerte, algún día lo retomará. Quedan sólo dos capítulos más por traducir. A partir de ahí, las reclamaciones ya no me las tendréis que hacer a mí... Iremos en batallón a ella, a reclamarle que tenga piedad con los fans de esta historia y le dedique un tiempo para actualizarla. Realmente espero que se anime a seguirlo algún día… sería una lástima que dejara a medias un fic tan increíble como éste. ¡A ver si hay suerte! Cruzad los dedos conmigo XDDD


	43. Neville, la Ignorada Voz de la Razón

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos**

_Neville, la Ignorada Voz de la Razón_

McGonagall gruñó cuando oyó los gritos y vio los rayos de luz saliendo del hall de entrada mientras se dirigía a la escalera de mármol. Genial. Más imbecilidad de la Guerra de las Bromas.

Llegó hasta lo alto de las escaleras y se detuvo sobre sus talones, horrorizada. Varios Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors estaban reunidos en el hall de entrada, luchando denodadamente contra… Hermione y Draco.

McGonagall, sobresaltada por su apariencia de superhéroes, se les quedó mirando un momento, antes de posar la mirada sobre el resto de los estudiantes. Las gemelas Patil estaban acorraladas contra la pared, las dos luciendo astas sobre sus cabezas, con pelaje verde creciendo en sus caras, temblando y observando la escena con terror. El equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, a excepción de Susan Bones y Ernie Macmillan, estaba agrupado cerca de lo alto de la escalera, Zacharias Smith se escondía tras los estudiantes más jóvenes, todos ellos cubiertos en algún tipo de barro azul. Ernie estaba bloqueando las puertas de acceso a los terrenos, aunque nadie más, incluidos Hermione y Draco, parecía interesado en las puertas, y gritando imperiosas órdenes como "¡Agáchate!" y "¡A por él!" a Justin y Susan, que una y otra vez eran tumbados por incorpóreos brazos y piernas, los cuales, tras un vistazo más exhaustivo, resultaron ser del Harry, medio escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, corriendo en círculos y gritando "¡WII!" mientras atacaba. Dean Thomas estaba tendido en el suelo, no lejos de Ernie, bajo los efectos de un Hechizo Inmobilizador, y Seamus Finnigan estaba dando saltos en círculos sobre un pie y gritando mecánicamente "¡CUAC! ¡CUAC!", sin duda bajo la influencia de algún que otro hechizo. Michael Corner y Terry Boot estaban gritando todo tipo de maldiciones a Draco, pero Draco repetía una y otra vez "_¡Protego!_" entre ataques de risa maligna. Anthony Goldstein, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot y Luna Lovegood se estaban enfrentando a Hermione… y fallaban miserablemente con cada uno de sus ataques.

"¡ATRÁS, subordinados del Chico Anti- Arañas!" aulló Hermione, haciendo un movimiento anguloso con su varita. Anthony y Hannah chillaron, Anthony de dolor y Hannah de terror; cayó sobre el suelo hecho una bola, su cara de un fascinante color púrpura y sus manos fuertemente atadas por una cuerda roja y dorada, mientras Hannah soltaba su varita y corría a esconderse detrás de Zacharias.

McGonagall sacó su varita y conjuró un Patronus ella misma. No podía dejar el hall en medio de semejante batalla para usar la Red Flu, pero dudaba mucho de que pudiera escabullirse para ir a buscar a Snape, ya que sus aposentos eran los más cercanos.

"Ve con los otros profesores, empezando por Severus", le dijo. "Diles que hay una batalla en el vestíbulo de entrada entre los estudiantes". Asintió y salió corriendo, por interesante que parezca, en dirección a las puertas principales y atravesando a Ernie. McGonagall frunció el ceño preguntándose adónde iba, antes de recordar que Snape se había ido la noche pasada y, si el fin de semana anterior servía de guía, no estaría de vuelta hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Draco, mientras tanto, se atragantó en un momento particularmente malévolo de su risa y resopló, luego se encogió de hombros y le dio una patada en el estómago a Terry. Rodeó a Michael, que lo miró con odio de manera desafiante y luego se fue en dirección a las cocinas del sótano.

"Hermione", dijo Neville desesperado, ahora que sólo él y Luna permanecían de pie frente a ella (y todos sabemos quién iba a ganar _esa_ pelea), "no queremos hacerte daño. Sólo queremos ayudarte".

Hermione arqueó una ceja en su dirección. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, sí, queremos ayudarte a… um… que te sientas major", dijo Neville apresuradamente.

"¿De verdad?" repitió Hermione. "¿Me puedo sentir aún mejor que ahora mismo? ¡DE ACUERDO!"

"¡Podría ser un truco!" le advirtió Draco, que deambulaba por allí. "Como Maldito Bastardo, conozco todas las engañosas artimañas del mal! ¡Y probablemente estén intentando engañarte para salvar al Chico Anti-Arañas!"

"¡Cierto!" dijo Hermione, asintiendo con énfasis. Se giró de nuevo hacia Neville y Luna; Neville dio un nervioso paso hacia atrás mientras Luna sonreía a Hermione con naturalidad. "Si de veras queréis ayudarnos, debéis jurar vuestra lealtad al Club Salvemos el Mundo y prometer que nos ayudaréis a destruir al Chico Anti-Arañas", dijo Hermione solemnemente.

"De acuerdo", dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por mí vale", dijo Draco, asintiendo y estrechándole la mano. "¡Estás dentro!"

"¡ESPERAD!" dijo Hermione, y Neville dejó escapar un "eep" y retrocedió aún más. "¡Necesitan disfraces!"

"¡Y nombres de superhéroe!" sugirió Draco.

Hermione levantó su varita en dirección a Neville, que casi se desmayó. "¡TÚ!" chilló. "¡Tú vas a ser el Torpe Hombre Planta!" Un rayo de luz y un bang similar al disparo de una pistola después, Neville observaba con horror su nuevo taparrabos de Tarzán, una tira sobre su hombro sujetándolo. Era naranja y estaba cubierto de pequeños triángulos negros, al estilo Pedro Picapiedra. Una corona de parra rodeaba su cabeza y sus pies estaban descalzos. Incluso peor que el taparrabos (en opinión de Neville, en cualquier caso) era que dos gruesas ramas de parra que se parecían tremendamente a una Trampa Diabólica estaban sujetas a sus muñecas, colgando por los extremos. Se mantuvo tan quieto como pudo, lo que significaba que estaba temblando violentamente, pero las ramas de parra no se movieron para estrangularlo.

"Y TÚ…" dijo Hermione, girándose hacia Luna, pero Draco tiró de la cadena para distraerla.

"No, no, no", dijo Draco. "¡Primero necesita un lema!"

"Oh, sí. Um… ¿capaz de derrotar a sus enemigos con su vasto conocimiento de las plantas, sus pulseras estranguladores y su extraña tendencia a caerse sobre sus víctimas?"

"Un poco largo, ¿no?"

"Sí. Em… Torpe Hombre Planta, ¿el amante de la naturaleza más guay de todos los tiempos?"

Draco asintió. "Eso podría funcionar".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y movió su varita hacia Luna antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. Cuando la luz se evaporó, Luna llevaba puesto un vestido hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y tirantes de envoltorios de chicles, algunos de los corchos sobre su pecho, pintados de naranja en forma de rábanos. Su larga melena estaba hacia arriba en su total extensión, de manera que la rubia con peinado afro llamaba más la antención que el extraño vestido; lo que parecía un águila disecada, símbolo de Ravenclaw, colgaba en lo alto de su pelo de color paja. En los pies de Luna había una zapatillas rosas con forma de conejito, y algún tipo de rabo sobresalía de la parte de atrás de su vestido.

"Tía Rara pero Útil", explicó Hermione orgullosamente. "Ella asusta a la gente".

Sin previo aviso, Harry, parcialmente cubierto por la capa, resbaló y cayó sobre su espalda en medio de los cuatro estudiantes. "¡Harry!" gritó Hermione. "¿Has caído víctima de los malignos subordinados del Chico Anti-Arañas?"

"¿Huh?" respondió Harry. "Oh, no. Simplemente pensé en comprobar cuánto podía resbalar esto sobre las baldosas". Se incorporó. "¡Hey, casi cuatro metros!"

Hermione levantó la mirada, inspeccionando a su alrededor. "¿Adónde ha ido el resto?"

"Salieron corriendo gritando", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso en pie y les sonrió a Neville y Luna. "¡Bienvenidos al club, chicos!"

Neville miró hacia abajo, a su ligeramente prominente barriga, que no había sido cubierta lo suficiente tras el tirante del taparrabos. Gimoteó.

"Gracias", dijo amablemente Luna.

"Ah, la tropa ya está reunida", dijo Hermione contenta. "¡Harry, Malfoy y yo vamos a matar a Ron con la ayuda de Neville y Luna! Justo como en la guerra".

"Espera", dijo Harry lentamente, "hay algo que no encaja…"

"¿Los disfraces?" preguntó Neville con esperanza.

"No, no es eso", dijo Harry, moviendo su varita desdeñosamente. "Yo tengo mi capa, ¿ves? Los disfraces son como tienen que ser. Hmmm…"

"¡Ooh, ooh, yo lo sé, yo lo sé!" dijo Draco, moviendo su mano entusiásticamente como un estudiante muriéndose por impresionar a un profesor. "¡Es Harry, Hermione, y _Ron_, que van a matar a _Malfoy_!"

"No puedo matarte", dijo Hermione, meneando su cabeza con tristeza. "No hasta que quitemos la cadena. Tendría que cargar contigo todo el día y eres demasiado pesado".

"Oh, sí". Le dio un golpecito en el hombro para consolarla. "Puede que más tarde, entonces".

"Aunque podríamos teñirte el pelo de rojo", dijo Harry pensativo. "Así te parecerías más a Ron. Y podríamos teñir su pelo cuando lo matemos para que todo el mundo piense que eras tú".

"Potter, ya te lo he dicho antes, nadie va a hacerle NADA a mi pelo", aseveró Draco.

"Bien. Bueno, entonces… ¿qué nos falta?"

"Ginny no está aquí", apuntó Luna esperanzada.

"¡GINNY!" exclamaron Harry y Hermione, dándose un golpe en la frente. Hermione parecía pensar que esto era muy divertido, tal y como había hecho momentos antes; Draco, enfadado por el tirón de la cadena que su movimiento había causado, le cogió la mano para detenerla. "Ginny", dijo Harry. "Tenemos que ir a por Ginny. Ella es una parte muy importante del ataque al Chico Anti-Arañas".

"¿Me podéis recordar quién era el Chico Anti-Arañas?" preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

"Um… Lo he olvidado", dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa. "Aunque estoy segura de que lo recordaremos tarde o temprano. ¡Ginny nos ayudará! Es buena en eso. Excepto cuando la cosa tiene algo que ver con las Gotas de Limón".

"¡Vayamos a buscarla!" chilló Harry. Se volvió a meter bajo la capa. Un segundo después, un brazo invisible rodeó los hombros de Neville y otro los de Luna. Tropezándose un poco, los tres treparon por la escalera, Hermione y Draco siguiéndolos, dejando atrás la derrotada masa de estudiantes.

McGonagall los observó mientras se acercaban a ella. Ahora era su oportunidad de detenerlos, de… de arreglar lo que fuera que les pasara. Pero cuando los Hufflepuffs que antes habían estado apiñados en las escaleras la pasaron de largo despavoridos, se echó atrás. Mientras los tres Gryffindors, Draco y Luna se acercaban, no hizo ningún ademán de elevar su varita.

_My Patronus todavía no ha regresado con los otros profesores…_

Se estaban acercando. Hermione la saludó con la mano.

_Después de todo, alguien tiene que llevar a los estudiantes a Poppy…_

"¡Hola, profesora!" la saludó Harry con voz mecánica.

_Siempre puedo decirle a Dumbledore que no consideré oportuno atacarles yo misma; mataron a Voldemort, después de todo…_

Y entonces la pasaron de largo.

McGonagall estalló en carcajadas. Cuando consiguió recomponerse, ya se habían ido y ella simplemente meneó la cabeza y fue a socorrer a las víctimas diseminadas por el vestíbulo de entrada.

Les llevó media hora regresar a la sala común, sobre todo porque no podían pensar cómo hacer que Neville, Luna y Harry se movieran todos juntos, pero una vez que arreglaron esto se introdujeron en la torre y buscaron despreocupadamente a Ginny. Varios Gryffindors los miraron fijamente con extrañeza; Ron echó un vistazo por encima del respaldo del sillón, parecía nervioso.

"¿Dónde estarías tú si fueras Ginny?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No soy Ginny. Por lo menos, creo que no lo soy. ¿Dónde estarías tú si fueras Ginny?" le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

"Emm… ¿Hawai?"

"Iré a por mi escoba", dijo Harry prestamente.

"Hawai está demasiado lejos", trató de serenarlos Luna. "A lo mejor deberíamos mirar en su habitación antes de volar todo el camino hasta allí".

"¡Buena idea!" corearon Harry, Hermione y Draco.

Harry se giró para subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, subió unos seis peldaños y cayó rápidamente por un tobogán de piedra, con varias alarmas acompañando su caída. "Oh, sí", dijo pensativo, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose de nuevo su capa. "Hmm".

"No seas idiota, Harry, es sólo para chicas. ¡Luna, Malfoy: vamos!"

Hermione marchó hacia la escalera tan pronto como se apareció de nuevo. Consiguió llegar hasta el décimo escalón cuando Draco, que caminaba obligatoriamente detrás de ella, activó de nuevo las alarmas. Tropezó contra él y los dos salieron volando hacia la sala común, aterrizando sobre Harry. Sorprendidos, elevaron la mirada hacia Luna y Neville.

"Luna", dijo Hermione con reproche, "¿has activado tú las alarmas?"

"No, yo no subí las escaleras". Harry parecía indignado por el desprecio evidente a las órdenes de Hermione. "Malfoy no es una chica", dijo Luna por toda explicación.

"Oh". Hermione suspiró y se reclinó, repantigándose sobre las piernas de Draco, sus pies colgando sobre el pecho de Harry. "Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho antes, ¿sabes?".

"Lo siento", dijo Luna con sinceridad.

Neville miró en dirección a las escaleras, dividido. Por un lado, no quería que Ginny sufriera. Por el otro, sabía que él no estaba hecho para esto. Aunque él y Luna también habían ayudado a Harry, Ron y Hermione durante las batallas finales contra Voldemort, Ginny había sido exponencialmente mucho más útil para ellos. Ella era la lista, no sólo la valiente, y a diferencia de Luna, estaba completamente cuerda. Si alguien podía resolverlo todo, ésa era Ginny. De los tres, Ginny era el Harry del grupo, o a lo mejor la Hermione, mientras que Neville era el Ron. …Luna era sólo… algo así como… bueno, Luna era _Luna_, pero Ginny… bueno. Sabía que si se podían contar con alguien para empuñar la varita una vez que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían caído, ésa era ella. Definitivamente, ella no estaría de pie, al lado de un puñado de dos héroes y un villano mientras una aleatoria pero adorable chica con un peinado afro miraba somnolientamente al espacio, unos metros más allá. Ella probablemente tampoco llevaría puesto un taparrabos. A pesar de que ese fuera un pensamiento agradable.

_¡Céntrate, Neville!_

Una voz interior, que sonaba muy parecida a la de su abuela, le hizo saltar, y bajó la mirada en dirección a Harry, Hermione y Draco. Le gustara o no, Neville no era la persona indicada para ocuparse él solo de algo tan importante.

"Sabéis", dijo Neville, vacilando, "si al menos pudiéramos mandar a Luna.."

"¡LO TENGO!" rugió Harry, haciendo que toda la sala común (que estaba observándoles con interés) pegara un bote y sofocando las últimas palabras de Neville. "¡Hermione y Luna pueden cargar con Malfoy por las escaleras! Así él no activará las alarmas, e incluso si lo hace, lo estarán llevando, así que no se caerá hacia abajo".

"¡Brillante, Harry!" estalló Hermione, dándole un abrazo lo majer que pudo mientras estaba medio tumbada sobre él. Ella se incorporó. "¡Luna, coge sus pies!"

"Vale", dijo Luna con serenidad, agarrando sus tobillos y levantándolos. Miró a Hermione expectante.

Hermione frunció el ceño en dirección a Draco. "Eres demasiado pesado", dijo irritada.

"Pero si no lo has cogido todavía", dijo Neville.

Hermione le ignoró y lo rodeó para mirar a Harry. "¡Rápido, El Inmortal! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!"

Harry asintió y miró inquisitoriamente alrededor de la habitación. Un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año estaban sentados junto al fuego. "¡HEY!" gritó, y de repente corrió hacia ellos como un misil nuclear inclinándose sobre un país particularmente molesto.

Es necesario apuntar que en situaciones de crisis muchas personas pueden ser comparadas con conejos. A veces, los conejos se quedan congelados bajo la amenaza de un pájaro de presa. A veces corren como alma que lleva el diablo para proteger sus madrigueras. Aunque otras veces, patean con todas sus fuerzas a ese pájaro chuleta con sus fuertes y preciosas piernas traseras.

Los tres estudiantes de tercer año parecían ser de varios tipos. Una chica con coletas se sobresaltó y salió disparada hacia el hueco del retrato como si esperara que Harry quedara mágicamente confinado en la habitación. Un chico lleno de granos miró a la demente-pero-de-alguna-manera-todavía-heroica visión de Harry Potter sumándose a la batalla y simplemente lo miró de arriba abajo como el ciervo del proverbio, y sabiendo que el asesino de Voldemort estaba yendo a por _él_, el momento se le hizo aún más surrealista debido al descabellado atuendo de Harry.

En lo que respecta a la tercera, una delgada chica con gafas de culo de vaso, para salvar a sus compañeros y darle a aquel pájaro una lección… o mejor dicho (puesto que probablemente es el verdadero significado de las acciones del conejo) para dejarse llevar por el pánico, dio una patada con sus piernas y esperó a que ocurriera lo mejor. Así que garró una copia cercana de _Historia de Hogwarts_ (Madam Pince simplemente no podía retener ese libro en la biblioteca, con todos esos bromistas merodeando, tratando de aprender los secretos de la escuela para atacar a sus compañeros de clase con mayor precisión). Con un sonido estrangulado que podría haber sido un intento de grito de batalla, la chica le lanzó el libro a Harry como si fuera un vengativo repartidor de periódicos.

La avanzadilla de Harry no estaba preparada para soportar la dirección contraria; con un movimiento complicado que explicó perfectamente por qué en Hogwarts no se enseñaba física, Harry cayó redondo, lejos del fuego, sobre el respaldo del sillón y contra Ron.

Ron lo miró fijamente con terror. Ron había estado en la sala común cuando los tres habían aparecido, había sonreído y reído junto a los demás, y luego se había paralizado de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que tres personas extremadamente irracionales estaban tratando de asesinarle. No tenía a Fred y a George para pedirles ayuda, y su otro único apoyo en situaciones como ésta era ahora la causa de situaciones como ésta. Así que miró fijamente a Harry como lo haría un niño de tres años, esperando una reacción de Harry mientras trozos de varias páginas del pasado de Hogwarts llovían sobre ellos.

"Oh, hey Ron", dijo Harry alegremente, y se levantó, saltó por encima del sillón y se giró en dirección a Hermione.

"¡No creo que esos tres quieran ayudar, Herm!" le gritó Harry.

"¡Hay un puñado de chicas de primer año en la esquina! ¡Y no te olvides de usar mi nombre de superheroína cuando estoy disfrazada!"

"¡Sí, Potter!" chilló Draco.

"¡Lo siento, Hermione!"

"¡Está bien, Harry! ¡Ahora, será mejor que ataques disimuladamente! ¡Todas ellas también tienen libros!"

"¡Bien! ¡Buena idea, Hermione! ¡Ooh! ¿Puedo recitar el poema?"

"¡Será mejor que lo hagas! ¡Tus superpoderes no funcionarán sin él!" le dijo Draco.

"Pero… es una capa", lloriqueó Neville desesperadamente, sintiendo ganas de estallar en llantos, especialmente desde que Hermione les había forzado a él y a Luna a memorizar poemas de su invención durante su camino a la torre de Gryffindor y tenía este descorazonador presentimiento de que les iba a obligar a usarlos en breve. "No tiene que recitar un poema. No tiene. En serio. ¡Hoy se ha vuelto invisible unas sesenta veces!"

Una vez más, Neville fue ignorado. Harry se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente alto para hacer eco. "¡Súper secreto mágico poder de la invisibilidad, que no tiene nada que ver, de veras, con mi genial capa plateada, actívate para que pueda atacar disimuladamente a estas estudiantes de primer año de aquí!" gritó.

"Ni siquiera es un poema real", gimió Neville mientras Hermione y Draco sonreían a Harry con aprobación.

Harry se puso la capa encima y despareció. Normalmente, esta hubiera sido una manera espectacular de "atacar disimuladamente", de estremecer a los estudiantes de primer año, pero Harry estaba gritando "¡WIII!" y tirando mesas y sillas y libros y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, así que había una agradable senda de destrucción que marcaba su localización. Derrapó al detenerse frente a cinco petrificadas estudiantes de primero y se sacó la capa de golpe.

"¡HOLA!" tronó Harry. "Soy El Inmortal, miembro legendario del Club Salvemos el Mundo! ¡Requiero vuestra asistencia, insignificantes niñitos humanos!"

"Por favor, ¿déjanos?" pidió una chica particularmente valiente.

"¿No queréis ayudar?" preguntó Harry.

Todas menearon sus cabezas vigorosamente y Harry se desinfló, horrorizado. "Um… pero… ¡puedo pagaros! Soy rico, ¿veis?" Buscó bajo sus calzoncillos cubiertos de snitches y dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando cinco galeones.

"Lo haremos", dijo la misma chica, su mano agarrando el dinero con codicia.


	44. La Batalla Final de Oliver

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres**

_La Batalla Final de Oliver_

Ginny estaba inmersa en ese agradable y cómodo lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia, donde todo era confuso y nada parecía importar. Iba a la deriva, sin rumbo fijo, casi en un estado de meditación… todo estaba bien… estaba relajada y calmada…

Había un simple hechizo en el dormitorio para impedir que el sonido de las alarmas despertara a todas las chicas cuando un chico idiota trataba de colarse en medio de la noche. Había sido colocado a comienzos de los sesenta, cuando los chicos se estaban volviendo particularmente estúpidos. Por eso Ginny no pudo oír las alarmas, no sabía que un Malfoy ligero de ropa, con un tutú, era ahora transportado por las escaleras por un grupo de sudorosas chicas de primer año, no sabía que el Club Salvemos el Mundo estaba a punto de inmiscuirse en su burbuja de felicidad. Fue un completo shock cuando la enmascarada Hermione y la cabeza cubierta por una capa de repente llenaron la borrosa visión de Ginny y el grito de "¡HOLA, GINNY!" rompió la paz con la misma diplomacia que tendría el lanzamiento de una antigua lámpara de Tiffany contra el monte Everest.

Ginny se los quedó mirando, horrorizada y no poco enfadada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo (algo como "¡Salid cagando leches de mi habitación antes de que os pongáis sobrios, hatajo de idiotas!"), un águila disecada, ligeramente carcomida por las polillas, pegada firmemente al final de una melena rubia entró en su campo de visión.

"Hola", dijo Luna. Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, luego meneó la cabeza y rodó sus ojos; ni siquiera podía fingir estar sorprendida de que la primera persona con la que Hermione se hubiese aliado, dadas las circunstancias, fuera Luna.

"¡Hola, Comadreja Junior!" gritó otra voz, y una mano empezó a saludar frente a la cara de Ginny. Ginny la apartó y se giró para mirar en redondo, sólo para ver a Draco, con tutú y todo, sujeto en el aire por cinco irritadas estudiantes de primer año, como una versión crack del cuento de hadas de una princesa transportada por sus adorables esclavos.

"Potter nos pagó", explicó una de ellas. Estaba de pie sobre la túnica de Draco, que se estaba arrastrando sobre el suelo.

"Maldita gente rica", gruñó Ginny.

"¡Gin! ¡Es hora de reclutarte para el Club Salvemos el Mundo!" dijo Hermione alegremente. Sacó su varita.

"No", gruñó Ginny, quitándole la varita y tirándola por la habitación. Esto fue un error y ella lo sabía; debería haberse quedado agarrada a ella, romperla de haber sido posible. Ahora era recuperable.

"Pero te necesitamos", dijo Luna ausentemente, inspeccionando ociosamente su vestido de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

"La banda no está completa sin ti, Ginny", convino Hermione. "Luna, Neville, Harry, Malfoy y yo... No suena tan bien como Luna, Neville, Harry, Malfoy, Ginny y yo. Seis es un número mucho mejor para un grupo de superhéroes que cinco. Y si no fíjate en los Power Rangers".

"¿Quién?" preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

"¡Power Rangers! Siempre añaden a un sexto miembro. Casi siempre, vaya. Además, te necesitamos, Ginny. No podemos recordar quién es el Chico Anti-Arañas, y no podemos matarle si no sabemos quién es".

Ginny suspiró. Esta era la primera vez que necesitaba a Hermione y no podía ir a pedirle consejo a Hermione. Era un sentimiento incómodo, no tener el sólido apoyo de Hermione y su lógica. Aún así, no importaba lo sola y perdida que se sintiera Ginny: ella no iba a acabar en el Club Salvemos el Mundo.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto perfectamente" dijo Draco, feliz en los brazos de las chicas de primer año.

"No lo hagas", dijo una de ellas sombríamente.

"Me gusta bastante este vestido", dijo Luna contemplativamente. "Es sorprendentemente cómodo".

"Hermione, cariño", dijo Ginny con ternura, "hagamos una cosa. Yo te digo quién es el Chico Anti-Arañas y luego tú podrás matarle y yo podré volver a dormir, ¿vale?" Si Ron quería comportarse como un estúpido, entonces Ginny no tenía reparos en devolverle el lío que él mismo había creado.

"No, Ginny, tú tienes que estar en el club", insistió Hermione.

"Oh, yo ya estoy en el club", le aseguró Ginny. "Yo sólo… no tengo puesto el uniforme ahora mismo".

"¿En serio?" Hermione la miró fijamente. "Oh. No tenía ni idea".

"¿Cuál es tu nombre de superhéroe?" preguntó Luna.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada taimada. Luna no estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo y, por ello, no tenía derecho a complicar las cosas. "¿Nombre de superhéroe?" repitió con cautela.

"Sí. Yo soy la Tía Rara pero Útil. Y Neville es el Torpe Hombre Planta".

"¿_Neville_?" siseó Ginny. Genial. Ginny tenía bastante debilidad por Neville; él era, después de todo, una persona como ella… cercana a Harry, Ron y Hermione y aún así nunca había sido parte de su círculo, siempre en la sombra. Pensar que se había metido en este lío porque Ginny lo había mandado tras Harry y Hermione era un pensamiento molesto.

"Yo soy La Cuerda", le dijo Ginny a Hermione lentamente, pensando con rapidez. "Estoy exhausta de batallas anteriores con el Chico Anti-Arañas y por eso necesito descansar más, para que mi poder secreto de, um, visión Rayos-X se recargue. Así que os pido que tratéis que cogerle vosotros solos. Yo no puedo luchar en este momento. Os diré quién es, y vosotros podéis ir a buscarle, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió con impaciencia y Ginny abrió su boca, luego se detuvo. En un día normal, Ron no era rival para Harry y Hermione, aunque a lo mejor lo era para Draco, Neville o Luna. Podía apostar que Neville y Luna, a pesar de su extraña iniciación en el club, no tomarían parte en el intento de asesinato. Aún así, Ginny dudaba que Ron pudiera con Harry, Hermione y Draco, incluso en su estado psicótico. Su locura actual provocaría situaciones imprevisibles, y Ginny no quería ver a Ron metido en un duelo sin ningún tipo de restricción. Con todo, Ginny también dudaba que ella fuera a ser capaz de contener al Club Salvemos el Mundo, por lo que tenía que mandarles detrás de alguien. ¿Pero a quién odiaba tanto como para eso?

_Wood_. La respuesta apareció de la nada. Le debía a Wood uno o dos problemas, y él no era particularmente inocente en este lío. Aparte de esto, él era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Ginny no pensó que enviarlos tras Dumbledore fuera a dar resultado, así que, entre todas las opciones, debía enviarlos a Wood. McGonagall era demasiado impredecible y Snape probablemente no estaba en el castillo. Así que Wood era la siguiente mejor opción.

"Oliver", dijo Ginny. "Oliver Wood. Id a por él, ¿eh? Oh, y a lo mejor queréis mandar a Neville a por él primero", añadió.

"Buena idea", dijo Luna. "Sus encantada Trampa del Diablo puede atrapar al profesor Wood antes de que sea capaz de escapar".

"Exacto", dijo Ginny agradecida, luego le lanzó una mirada feroz a Luna. "Hey. ¿No se suponía que ibas a acabar con esto tú misma?"

Luna se encogió de hombres. "Todos los demás huyeron o han sido cruciados; pensé que estarías orgullosa de mí si por lo menos los vigilo, en lugar de correr por ahí gritando o escondiéndome", afirmó Luna, como si Ginny estuviera siendo desagradecida.

Ginny la miró durante un buen rato antes de responder secamente con un "Caramba. Gracias, Luna".

* * *

Oliver estaba teniendo una de las mejores mañanas que había tenido en muchos años. Por lo visto, la única manera de evitar la locura que se había apoderado de Hogwarts era esconderse. Por el momento estaba funcionando a la perfección. Estaba paseando por su habitación, sentado en su Saeta de Fuego 2 por ninguna razón que no fuera que se sentía más cómodo en ella que en la silla, flotando sobre su escritorio, evaluando trabajos y cantando al ritmo de Fenrir's Offspring, su banda favorita. El alto sonido de la canción le hacía sentir como había sido en el pasado, el Oliver despreocupado que –incluso en medio de una penosa temporada de Quidditch y una depresiva guerra y sus misiones para la Orden del Fénix- podía salir un viernes por la noche y estar de fiesta en una discoteca con los chicos.

"'El amor es como el _Crucio'_", medio gritó mientras corregía la ortografía de "Expelliarmus" en una de las redacción de un estudiante de primero, "'es tan espantoso… Desearía que nunca hubiera habido un nosotros… desearía borrarte… Maldigo tu nombre… Desearía poder desvanecerte… tu maldición no es nada más que dolor…'"

Alguien llamó a la puerta, el sonido apenas se podía distinguir por encima de la música. Oliver dejó de cantar, por el simple hecho de que sabía que su voz era una mierda, pero no se bajó de la escoba ni tampoco se detuvo. Quien quiera que estuviera en la puerta, se iría tarde o temprano. Como había hecho McGonagall cuando había tratado de dar con él por la Red Flú y él se había escondido detrás de una estantería de libros hasta que ella se había rendido. La única criatura que había interactuado con él era el elfo doméstico que le había llevado el desayuno.

"¿Profesor Wood?" le llamó la voz de Neville Longbottom, su tono desesperado y doliente y todas esas cosas que Oliver no sentía porque estaba _escondiéndose_ con todas sus fuerzas, muchas gracias.

Oliver no contestó. Empezó a cantar suavemente otra vez, esperando que Neville se fuera en el siguiente verso. "'El amor es como el _Crucio_… nada más que dolor… tú y yo nunca más seremos Nosotros…"

"¿Oliver? Soy yo, Neville".

"Encontraré una manera para desintoxicarme de ti…"

"¿Recuerdas cuando tú estabas en quinto y yo estaba en primero e impediste que esos chicos de sexto me pegaran y me curaste para que yo no tuviera que ir a la enfermería sangrando?"

Oliver tragó saliva, tratando de extinguir el pensamiento de "Pobre chico" que estaba asolando su cerebro. "'Borraré hasta tu nombre…"

"¿Y esa vez que yo estaba en tercero y tú hiciste que esos chicos que estaban fuera de los invernaderos dejaran de maldecirme con todos esos hechizos horribles?"

"'Encontraré la manera de desvanecerte…"

"Necesito ese tipo de ayuda otra vez. ¿Por favor?"

"'Tu maldición no es nada más que dolor…'"

"Um, ¿sé dónde puedes encontrar alguna raíz de Kikanto?"

Oliver soltó su pluma y miró alrededor, hacia la puerta, con horror. Neville Longbottom le acababa de ofrecer a él, un _profesor_, acceso a la planta que estaba prohibida en Hogwarts y en varios países. Oliver no estaba seguro de qué era más sorprendente –que Neville supiera cómo encontrar esa planta o que Neville estuviera tan desesperado como para arriesgarse a ser expulsado del colegio o, peor, sólo para que Oliver abriera la puerta.

_No lo hagas_, gruñó la parte de él que sufría tanto como Neville lo hacía en estos momentos.

Oliver suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. Era Neville. Neville, cuya abuela había jugado al Bridge con la abuela de Oliver. Neville, cuyo padre había sido el primo favorito del padre de Oliver. Neville, cuyos padres le habían enviado a Oliver el Chivatoscopio de Bolsillo que tanto Oliver había anhelado por su cuarto cumpleaños. Neville, que era el mejor alivio cómico cada vez que las dos ramas de su familia se juntaban, incluso si la mayor parte era accidentalmente. Neville, que una vez había curado al gato de Oliver con una hierba que ni siquiera habían tenido en cuenta expertos de las Reservas Mágicas de Animales Salvajes. Neville, a quien Oliver había intentado cuidar durante los tres años que habían estado juntos en Hogwarts, incluso yendo tan lejos como para recordar a quien ridiculizaba a Neville que él había dado la Copa de las Casas a Gryffindor durante su primer año. No eran exactamente amigos, y no eran familiares cercanos, pero Oliver le quería y lo conocía lo suficiente para no dejarle fuera, en el pasillo, después de que Neville básicamente le hubiera ofrecido vender su alma a cambio de consuelo por la pesadilla que estuviera sucediendo al otro lado de la puerta.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la música quedó en silencio, y Oliver saltó de su escoba. Mantuvo la escoba en su mano, sobre todo para reconfortarle, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que no era el típico gilipollas que necesitaba la seguridad de una manta y que lo que quiera que estuviera al otro lado de esa puerta podía ser algo de lo que Oliver necesitara huir, y rápido, dadas las retiradas que había tenido que hacer en los últimos días.

Oliver empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero entonces decidió que sería mejor mantener la distancia. Levantó su varita y quitó los numerosos hechizos de cierre que había puesto en ella. "Pasa", dijo.

Neville entró rápidamente en la habitación y se apretó contra la puerta, cerrándola firmemente e inclinándose como si tuviera miedo de que otros pudieran traspasarla en cualquier momento. "Oliver… tienes que ayudarme", susurró con urgencia.

Oliver miró a Neville con incredulidad, fijándose en el taparrabos y la corona sobre su frente. "Es que… ¿es Planta Diabólica lo que llevas alrededor de tus muñecas?" inquirió Oliver.

"Está encantada", dijo Neville ausentemente. "Sólo atacará si se lo ordeno".

"¿Por qué demonios estás…?"

"Harry, Hermione y Malfoy. Han perdido completamente la cabeza. Por lo que yo sé, Fred y George los golpearon con algún tipo de Hechizo Eufórico muy potente; nunca he visto a nadie tan confundido desde que a Ron le pasó lo mismo en el Departamento de Misterios y estaba tan ido que convocó aquel cerebro que casi lo mata… Se están llamando a sí mismos el Club Salvemos el Mundo, y han hecho estos disfraces tan raros y nos pusieron a Luna y a 

mí estos trajes y ahora están tratando de matar a Ron, sólo que le llaman el Chico Anti-Arañas y olvidaron que Ron era el Chico Anti-Arañas…"

Oliver borró la nota mental de comprarle un buen regalo de navidad a Fred por el asunto de la cereza. "Llévalos a la enfermería", le interrumpió. "Poppy los curará".

"No puedo. Mira, Ginny nos organizó a muchos de nosotros para detenerlos y ellos nos hicieron papilla. La única razón por la que Luna y yo no fuimos encantados es porque fingimos que estábamos de su parte. Si piensan que no estoy con ellos, me encantarán también a mí. Y por alguna razón, cuando fuimos a buscar a Ginny para que les ayudara a recordar quién es el Chico Anti-Arañas, ella les dijo que eras tú".

Oliver lo miró con la boca abierta. "¿_Yo_?"

"Sí. Supongo que pensó que tú podrías detenerles. Me dijo que viniera a buscarte primero, deduzco que para explicártelo. Se supone que yo tengo que someterte con la Trampa Diabólica, así que pensé que tú y yo podríamos trazar un plan y luego les dejamos pasar y los reducimos…"

Oliver meneó la cabeza y miró a Neville con creciente terror. "Neville… deja que me aclare. Me estás diciendo que hay tres personas en ese pasillo. Uno es el hijo de la mano derecha de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Los otros dos mataron a Quien-Tú-Sabes y a varios Mortífagos. Y los tres están drogados y alucinados y ¿_están aquí para matarme_?"

Neville asintió excusándose. "Sí. Está Luna también, pero no estoy seguro de si va a ayudarlos a ellos o a, ya sabes, quedarse de pie en blanco".

"Bueno, eso es simplemente _fantastico_", gruñó Oliver. "¡Fantástico! ¡Esto es tan _típico_!"

"…¿Típico?..." repitió Neville. No estaba seguro de que otra palabra pudiera aplicarse _menos_ a su situación actual.

"Tres años y medio llevo siendo amigo de Hermione. Amigos con derecho a roce, en realidad…"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

Oliver lo ignoró. "… y cada vez que salgo con ella, pasa algo. Algún tipo de accidente friki o una misteriosa intriga. Incluso en verano, cuando trató simplemente de estar con sus amigas Muggle de la infancia y fingir que era una chica normal sin poderes mágicos, era alarmante ver lo extraordinaria que era, siempre ocupada con algo, información confidencial de la Orden y la cicatriz de Harry, que es algún tipo de conducto, y, por supuesto, eso de yo puedo hacer un hechizo que tú no aprendiste hasta la mitad de tu séptimo curso y por supuesto que no es nada raro ser compañera de cuarto de Sirius Black: él es un hombre adorable, en realidad, y a mí siempre me han gustado las normas, pero esta vez he salvado a un hipogrifo de una ejecución ordenada por el Ministerio y aunque eso podría haberme mandado a Azkaban durante al menos cinco años, estoy segura de que nadie lo va a descubrir nunca y siento mucho no poder verte durante la navidad, Oliver, pero no he sabido nada de la Orden y Harry ha deducido mentalmente que al Señor Weasley casi se lo come una serpiente gigante y tengo que pasar las vacaciones en el cuartel general, pero me encantaría que te pasaras y, ¡maldita sea, Neville, estoy harto de todo esto!"

A Neville, que nunca había sabido que Oliver tuviera ninguna conexión con Harry, Ron y Hermione, excepto el Quidditch y su amistad con los gemelos Weasley, le había pillado desprevenido este ataque de furia. Más aún, en realidad no podía ver cuál era el problema de Oliver. Hermione era atípica, sí, pero eso era lo que a Neville y a todo quien la consideraba su amiga le gustaba de ella.

"No estoy seguro de estar entendiéndolo", dijo Neville lentamente.

"¡Por _supuesto_ que no!" se quejó Oliver, gesticulando tanto con su escoba que Neville se agachó. "¡Tú eres uno de _ellos_! ¡Tú has dejado que te metieran y surfeas el caos con ellos hasta que te dejan ir a sentarte a la playa, pero eso no me pasa a mí, Neville! ¡Cuando me atrapan, yo no puedo salir del agua hasta que estoy medio ahogado! ¡No puedo _surfear_, Neville!"

"¿Surfear?" repitió Neville, quedándose en blanco. El surf era una invención Muggle, y un sangre pura como Neville nunca había oído hablar de eso. Oliver, sin embargo, había hablado con un par de amigas de Hermione sobre el tema.

"¡Siempre es lo mismo con ellos! Yo sólo quería un Buscador y, en lugar de eso, me dieron a un chico extraño, predestinado a luchar contra magos oscuros y que siempre acaba en la enfermería cuando está en juego la Copa de Quidditch! Nunca hay un momento normal alrededor de esos tres; ¿qué me hizo pensar que podría _salir_ con ella? Ella es como esa atracción de feria de ese carnaval Muggle al que me llevó… puede que fuera divertido al principio, pero pronto te hace sentir mareado. Yo…"

Neville suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. "Escucha, Oliver… ¿te importa?"

Oliver pestañeó. "¿Huh?"

"Entiendo que estés teniendo algún tipo de crisis nerviosa y lo siento por ti, de verdad que sí, pero llevo puesto un _taparrabos_. ¿No podrías seguir adelante y tener la crisis nerviosa cuando arreglemos esto?"

Oliver le miró fijamente, un poco indignado. Esto no había sido de mucho apoyo por parte de Neville. Sin embargo, considerando el hecho de que Oliver había, durante el transcurso de la Guerra de las Bromas, dejado escapar dos secretos de Hermione (su tatuaje y su relación con él), la había abandonado durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch, se había emborrachado y aterrorizado a los gemelos y a Ron, se había descojonado cuando trataba de ayudar a Hermione a limpiarse tras la pelea de comida, había enfadado a Harry lo suficiente para que inflara la cabeza de Draco, y, más recientemente, se había escondido en su habitación a la más mínima señal de inminente extrañeza, Oliver no pensaba realmente que podía culpar a Neville por no querer escuchar sus lloriqueos. Oliver podía al menos otorgarse parte de culpa por sus problemas, mientras que Neville era inocente y sufría. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Oliver era un profesor, y se estaba comportando bastante mal…. No sólo se había puesto de parte de sus favoritos y había permitido que los estudiantes se salieran con la suya en cosas que no debían, sino que había ignorado a Harry y a Hermione aquella mañana y no podía ignorar a Neville ahora, no, cuando Oliver había hecho la vista gorda y había permitido que todo se desmadrara.

"Lo siento", dijo Oliver, tomando un profundo suspiro. "He estado un poco… fuera de control… últimamente".

"Lo entiendo. Y, um, cuando todo esto acabe, si quieres hablar…"

"¿Neville?" lo llamó Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Has sometido ya al Chico Anti-Arañas? ¡Estamos _aburridos_!"

Neville suspiró patéticamente y empezó a responder, pero Oliver le hizo una seña para que permaneciera callado y se apartara de la puerta. "¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?" gritó Oliver, impregnando su voz de una nota de esperanza. "Tienes que ayudarme, Neville se ha vuelto loco…"

La puerta de abrió de golpe y golpeó la pared con un "bang". Harry marchó al interior, vestido como un superhéroe diseñado por un drogadicto, las manos en sus caderas. "Yo, El Inmortal, he venido a destruirte, Chico Anti-Arañas!" anunció.

Oliver se quedó mirándolo. No había mucho más que añadir a eso.

Harry corrió directamente hacia él y de repente Oliver se sintió increíblemente estúpido. Entre el disfraz de Harry, Neville escondiéndose detrás del escritorio de Oliver, y todas las ridículas ocurrencias que les habían conducido a esta situación, Oliver simplemente no podía tomárselo en serio. Este no era El Hombre que había Triunfado frente al que no debía ser nombrado, cargando contra él valientemente con la justicia dibujada en sus ojos. Este era el chiquillo a quien Oliver solía despertar a las cinco de la mañana para el entrenamiento de Quidditch, que ahora se cruzaba en el camino de Oliver justo cuando todo el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Oliver ni siquiera se molestó en levantar su varita. En su lugar, agarró el mango de su escoba, esperó a que Harry se acercara y estampó su Saeta de Fuego 2 contra la frente de Harry. El mayor héroe del mundo mágico jamás había caído hasta ahora como un saco de ladrillos.

Hermione y Draco acababan de cruzar el umbral de habitación de Oliver. Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver a Harry. "¡Mira, Maldito Bastardo! ¡El Chico Anti-Arañas ha matado a El Inmortal!"

"Bien hecho, colega", dijo Draco, profundamente impresionado. "No tienes ni idea de cuánta gente ha fallado al tratar de noquear a Potter. Si hubieras conseguido hacer eso hace un año, el Señor Tenebroso probablemente te habría hecho rey de Asia o algo parecido".

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo. "¡Mal-_foy_! Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? ¿El Club Salvemos el Mundo? ¡Se supone que no tienes que alegrarte de que Oliver mate a Harry!"

"Oh, cierto", se disculpó Draco. "Es la costumbre, compréndelo".

"Por supuesto. Estás perdonado". Hermione se apartó el pelo y levantó su varita hacia Oliver. "Ahora, entonces", empezó a decir mientras Oliver se acercaba con cautela. "Tú, Chico Anti-Arañas, vas a ser destruido, por numerosas razones, la más importante la he olvidado mientras veníamos aquí, pero acabas de matar a El Inmortal y… ¡OUCH!"

Hermione no pudo terminar. Draco había empezado a sonreír con alegría hacia la figura inconsciente de Harry y no se dio cuenta de que Oliver lo había rodeado y había levantado el mango de su escoba. Draco también fue abatido, y su descenso hasta el suelo había tirado dolorosamente de la muñeca de Hermione. Antes de que pudiera recobrar su equilibrio, Oliver levantó su escoba una vez más. Un movimiento más, y los una vez aspirantes a superhéroes no fueron más que una sombra… un montón de cuerpos respirando en el suelo de su cuarto de estar.

"Bueno", se escuchó la adormilada voz de Luna desde el umbral de la puerta. Oliver pegó un salto y levantó la escoba por instinto. "Me alegro de que esto haya acabado. Se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido". Y con esto, Luna se giró y se fue.

Oliver volvió a mirar hacia abajo, a los tres estudiantes tendidos sobre su alfombra, un extraño sentimiento apoderándose de él. Luego le tendió su mano a Neville. "Dame tu varita". Neville se la pasó en silencio, fijándose en los heroes caídos, envuelto en una especie de shock. Oliver sacudió la varita de Neville en el aire y Harry, Hermione y Draco se elevaron grácilmente hasta que estuvieron flotando a la altura de sus hombros. Oliver los dirigió hacia el pasillo, luego le tendió la varita de vuelta a Neville. "Ya está. El encantamiento debería durar lo suficiente para llevarles a la enfermería. Dale un informe detallado a Madam Pomfrey y luego vete a pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que destransfigure tu ropa".

Neville asintió y se fue. Oliver sonrió para sí mismo y meneó su varita, llenando el aire con la retumbante música rock de Fenrir's Offspring.

"Por fin", suspiró. "Paz y silencio".

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **

Os dejo la nota de autor que puso Crazygirl al comienzo de este capítulo (que fue la última actualización que dejó)

_Aquí está: ¡el primer capítulo nunca visto antes! Estoy trabajando en el siguiente, pero mi interés por Harry Potter todavía es mucho menor de lo que solía ser y no puedo garantizar que vaya a actualizar tan a menudo. Os agradezco a todos la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo a lo largo del largo y arduo proceso de edición de este fic monstruosamente largo. Estoy mucho más contenta con la historia tal y como es ahora, lo cual hace que fluya mucho mejor de mí mientras escribo._

A continuación habla de las canciones, las cuales advierte que son de su invención y no copias de nada y agradece por la resolución del un plagio al que tuvo que enfrentarse. Como véis… no ha habido noticias de ella desde entonces y las malas noticias es que este capítulo se publicó el 3 de marzo de este año. Total… han pasado meses y meses sin que el fic tuviera modificación alguna. Yo no soy partidaria de perseguir a los autores hasta el infierno y más allá por no actualizar, porque sé lo que es tener una vida y carecer de tiempo o motivación para continuar con una historia, pero si alguien realmente quiere suplicarle y si eso hace que nuestras plegarias sean escuchadas, tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo. Supongo que será mucho más efectivo a través del fic original, en inglés, que aquí, dado que soy yo la que recibe vuestros reviews en la versión española (lo cual no quiere decir que no podáis dejar reviews aquí también, claro, jajaja). La decisión la dejo en vuestras manos. Si algún día la historia sigue su curso, yo volveré con más traducciones para que no caiga completamente en el olvido. Hasta aquí puedo leer. Ha sido un placer traducirla. Duro, porque son muchísimos capítulos, pero muy divertido.

Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
